NieR: MHST
by Destress98life
Summary: In a world full of monsters and hunters fighting to keep a delicate balance. A boy makes a discovery of a life time that changes his life and makes an unlikely friendship his world has never seen. Secrets are revealed and worlds expand in this journey of bonds and kinship. Pairs include 2B x 9S & A2 x 4S later in the story. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**Hi! I'm new here and this story is my first fanfic about two games I like. Basically, it's a crossover of Nier Automata with Monster hunter, specifically its spinoff of Monster Hunter Stories, with the characters from Nier Automata living in the world of Monster hunter. The main characters from the first Nier game would appear, but not all the characters from both Nier games will have an appearance. Characters from Monster hunter would mostly come from MHST. So, with this being my first work, expect it to not be top quality. Characters might be too OOC or different from their respective media and in general the story may not be in your liking. If you don't like it don't read it, but if you do thanks and I hope you enjoy it. You can leave reviews but no flaming or leaving anything that would cause a negative reaction. This thing is start of a new hobby for me and to help distressed and express a bit of creativity. So, expect updates to be slow or random, until I can make a proper schedule. Another note, the story of this fic is inspired by the How To Train Your Dragon film series and mainly influences or parodies the first arc before diverging to a similar plot from MHST, though much different with more focusing in traveling around the world than facing the black blight or mecha monsters. **

**That's all and lets get to the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nier, Nier Automata, Monster hunter and their respective characters etc. They are all under their respective owners: Square Enix, Platinum Games, Yoko Taro and Capcom. I don't own the HTTYD franchise as well, all rights go to DreamWorks etc.**

* * *

A forest is seen that spreads far and wide with one side reaching the base of a mountain range. The other side ends in plains that spread as far as your eyes can see. Within in the forest lies a sleeping village. As dawn approaches, the village is slowly bathe with sunlight touching the houses and inns, while the sound of the forest waking up signals the start of a new day.

"This is YoRHa…" A young voice said.

"It lies within the border of Whistill forest, just south east from the hunting capital Gildegaran and west from the mountainous border of the cold northern peaks ...My village."

Areas for market and trade are being lit up by the sun as well, with early risers setting up shop for their day to day business. More people are waking from their slumber as the suns positions itself on top the village.

"Many kinds of people live here, mostly humans and Wyverians, and other people would come here and visit to trade or rest from their travels. Bringing whatever goods they could offer. For YoRHa is a place welcome to all and is very homey and exotic compared to other villages"

More people wake up and we could see some of the inhabitants of this village. A blacksmith is starting his forge and setting his crafted weapons at the front and a wyverian wearing a long coat is seen moving to a large building joining his peers inside as they are revealed to be researches. A few people dress in robes or light garments are walking in the streets, a few peddlers pulling their carts with goods and armored guards begin their morning patrols around the village. At the center we see a village square slowly being filled with activity, from kids playing to travelers arriving from outside the village.

"They say YoRHa is hot spot to see the many cultures in our continent and some would actually stay, settle and start a new life here and join the many different occupations YoRHa has to offer."

More sounds from the forest is heard, its inhabitants waking as well to start their own morning routines. Though if one would listen closely, they would hear tad bit more than usual and feel the ground beneath them shake lightly. A house on top of hill within the village's perimeter over looks the rest of the village. At the top portion of the house there appears a circular window, peering inside we could see a boy sleeping on his bed.

"The occupations can vary from being a simple herbalist to adventure driven treasure hunters. Though most of YoRHa are traders and merchants, a few here are researchers from the guild with some accepting apprenticeship from those eager to join. But the most popular occupation here is the pest control, with a large amount of people coming to the village to join, since YoRHa has the best school and teachers for teaching this occupation."

The boy is wrapped in his bed sheets covering him, while still being able to toss and turn on his bed. The boy's facial features are revealed after he shoves and pushes the sheets from his face, showing his white short hair and pale skin.

"Now I know you're wondering why a pest control business would be the most popular job in the village? Or why there is an institution for it as well? If you must know the pest here are really dangerous and not for the faint of heart. They're not your simple rodents or annoying gnats that you see in your household. They are vicious creatures of varying size that can kill a man or wyverian easily with their claws, talons and fire... Yes! Some can breathe fire."

"We call them monsters and you need a certain level of strength and skill to deal with them. And the individuals who have reached that level is our pest control."

A large bell is heard, sounding throughout the village, reaching the house and to the boy's ears. He awakens with two blue eyes staring at the ceiling. He jolts to a sitting position and faces the window.

"And we call them …Monster hunters."

* * *

My name is 9S, though people close to me call me Nines.

I'm a boy of average height, no matter what other people say, and I have been living in the village for the past 2 and a half years. How I got myself in YoRHa? Well I was found by our village chief one day wash ashore at the river close to the village…with no memory of the past 13 years of my life.

I know big shocker and I admit I was scared back then because of my situation. Alone, no memory of myself but my name or how I got here and arriving at YoRHa all at the same day. I had to take some time to adjust with my situation, but with support from the village, for the past years I've been doing okay.

"Meowster! Wake up!" I heard a shout while the door for my bedroom slams open. With the door open, I could faintly hear the other sounds of people shuffling within the house. I turn to see a black felyne with red markings at the door. She is a female felyne named Pod 153.

I don't know why she has pod on her name, but she says its because she came from a felyne tribe that calls all of its members Pod. She acts as my caretaker and potentially my palico.

"I'm awake Pod, I heard the bells what's happening!?" I said while I got out of bed and started looking for my clothes. I spot my black shirt on the floor and picked it up and start putting it on. I then turn on to the table beside my bed and spot my choker. Its unique and a bit different from others like it. There is a bright sapphire gem in the center with two serpent like dragons from either side facing the gem with their maws open like they are gonna eat it with their tails acting as the lock when I wear it around my neck. I was wearing it when the chief found me and its one of the few mementos I have of my past. I put it on and turn to Pod.

"Call for an emergency meeting in the village, I don't know the cause but I believe it has something to do with the disturbance near the village border" Pod said with hint of urgency.

"Disturbance?" I turn to my window and moved closer to see what Pod is talking about. Looking a bit closer to see the border of the village as I try to see for any disturbance, but I could only see some birds flying away from Whistill forest.

"Really Pod? I only see some birds flying off in the distance." I said my thought out loud before I heard a different yell from my door.

"Pod! Is 9S awake! We're gonna leave him if he doesn't get his ass here this instant!" I heard and think it was A2, until I realize what she said and turn to Pod.

"Wait…I'm coming as well?" I ask with a bit of bewilderment.

"Yes Meowster, Zinnia thinks you should come. It was why I came to get you. So hurry up and get your hunting knife and let's get going." She said as I rummage through my desk, which was a bit messy from my notes last night. I found my hunting knife buried under my blue prints for a new hunting tool, which I hope it can be useful for hunters during hunts and maybe even be accepted as standard tool. Hopefully, it won't end up like my other failed tools.

I bet Jackass has finish making it and the first batch of prototypes are in the research center to test them.

"POD! 9S!" The yell broke my train of thought and I responded.

"We're coming!" As me and Pod bolt to the lower floor to the entrance of our house. I don't know what is happening to the village, but the prospect of me getting into some action excites me.

* * *

9S and Pod 153 then rush out of the house and are met by 4 figures. Two of them are wearing the standard female hunter armor though they are holding their helmets in their arms.

9S recognizes them as 2B and A2, sisters who were also taken in by the village chief like him but much earlier when they were still kids. They are twins with A2 being the older one. Both have the same face with a beauty mark on the side of their lower left cheek, a darker shade of blue eyes than 9S and white hair with a tiny hue of blonde with bangs hanging on their faces. But A2 has longer hair that is currently hanging loose, while 2B has a short hair that reaches her neck with a black ribbon acting as a head band on top of her head.

A2 currently sported a slightly irritated look press on her face, which 9S thinks is normal due to her temperamental personality while 2B has a more stoic and calm expression, reflecting her more compose personality contrast to A2's, further differentaiting the two from each other.

Beside the two is a felyne with white fur and black markings currently examining his acorn shape weapon. He is Pod 42, and is Pod 153 companion and tribe member who was also assigned to take care of the twins and act as their palico.

The last individual was wearing an eastern style like clothing adorned in floral design, with a robed shirt and pants that does not restrict movement. The individual has pointed ears and shoulder length blond hair and if one would look afar, her hair color would be mistaken for the color of a sunflower. She has bright grey eyes and is currently adorning a look of amusement for their latest arrival. This is Zinnia the village chief of YoRHa and 9S, 2B and A2's official guardian.

"We're here." Said 9S as he secures his hunting knife on his side.

"Bout time and here I thought 2B would have to rush back in and pull you out from whatever thing or devie your head got stuck in." Said A2, who was the same person yelling for them to come down.

"And miss the chance to be part of an emergency meeting? No way A2" retorted 9S.

"Only you would find a meeting exciting and anything boring fun."

"Well its better than staying back and trying new combo recipes all day."

"Aww… tired of stuff blowing up in your face? Though better in your face than the village" She teased with 9S getting miffed with the remarked before grinning.

"Yeah better your room take a break from anymore failed dung bomb combinations"

"Wait…is that why my bed smells like crap! You little shit!"

"Well that explains your smell though, I can't really tell if it just you or the shit you been sleeping in"

"**** you Nines! Why didn't you do it in your room—"

"And sleep in Aptonoth crap, I'm sorry I'm not into monster sc"—"AWKK!"

9S was cutoff due to A2 lunging and choking him, then shaking him at the same time. While 9S is flailing his arm at A2 to make her let go.

"YOU! How long were you using my room as your personal dung lab! Do you know how piss I am waking up smelling like shit every morning!? And Aptonoth dung! Do you know what do those cows eat HUH?!"

"A2..It..w..just…a..Jo..ke" 9S tried to speak and completely regretting aggravating her. Though in the back of his mind he wonders what made A2's bed smell like crap, since he didn't do anything to her room since she shares it with 2B.

"Talk damn it!" As A2 continues to shake 9S in hopes that he'll give a respond, while he struggles due to the iron grip she has on his throat.

Suddenly A2 and 9S are separated by someone who pried A2's hands off of 9S' throat and pushing them away from each other and stands between them.

"Enough of this, we are wasting time and the village is sounding the bells and calling for an emergency. Also, must you two aggravate each other early in the morning?" Spoke in a clear and near monotone voice.

It was 2B and she had a small exasperated look on her face, since this is a common occurrence between 9S and A2 for they often argue and bicker with each other.

"Well…huff…she…huff…started it!" Said a recovering 9S, who was intaking as much air as he needs. While A2 is growling under breath.

"And did you have to respond and aggravate her further." 2B responded with a stern look pointed at 9S, making him sheepish and trying to look smaller in front of her presence.

"…No."

"And A2, you know 9S wouldn't dung bomb the room for I share it with you."

"I know he wouldn't dung bomb your bed, since you too are so close" She replied looking over 2B's shoulder glaring at 9S who glares back.

"Yes, but if he did, I would have noticed as well and reprimand him severely" 2B glares at him. Making 9S stop and shake in fear.

2B is as strict as she is stoic and is known as the disciplinarian of the household. Everybody in the household had at least a scolding from 2B throughout their stay together, even Zinnia.

"True." A2 responded nonchalantly.

"Good. Now both of you apologize to each other and let's go on our way." 2B said as she steps away between them.

"WHAT!" Both 9S and A2 respond at the same time. Before turning to each other and glaring.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE!" They said in Unison.

"Why do you have you have to apologize?!"

"You choke me! /You made my bed smell like shit!"

"It was a joke and you heard 2B I didn't do it! / I had to wake up to that smell for the PAST 2 days!"

"Now Now you too, this is both a misunderstanding and you are both responsible for escalating it further. Besides, I know 9S does all his work in his room, which I'm very strict about to prevent any mess to spread around the house and A2 you haven't changed your sheets for quite some time due to jumping straight to bed after hunter training. SO…that could explain the smell." Spoke Zinnia as she watches A2 get flustered and 2B stopping 9S from giggling at her expense. At first, she was watching the scene in amusement as it seemed to be a daily occurrence for her, but the village bells have rung again pressing the need for urgency.

"Now hurry up and apologize to each other and let's go, the bells are ringng again so there must be a change in our situation." Said the wyverian in a more serious tone.

"I agree with Meowster Zinnia, it is imperative we proceed to the village as soon as possible... There is a presence in the air." Said Pod 42.

"I feel what Pod 42 is feeling as well, so hurry up Meowster and make up with A2" Said Pod 153.

"Is this really necessary?" Said A2

"Yeah I agree aren't we wasting more time with this? And I was wrongly accused!" Said 9S

"Yes, but you didn't help in the situation. Now if you two don't apologize to each other right now, I will cut both of your hunter training schedules. I'm raising all of you to be good characters, so I'll do whatever is necessary to discipline you two." Said Zinnia in a threatening tone.

Both 9S and A2 are taken a back and know that it would hinder both of them from becoming hunters. Also, the stares of 9S and A2's other companions are drawn to them and both a look at each before they both sighed in exasperation.

"Fine…I'm sorry for choking you..."

"I'm sorry as well…for making you think I dung bomb your bed..."

"Good now let's go, we still need 2B and A2 to get their weapons from Masamune, he said he would be finished with their maintenance. We need both of you to be fully equiped to whatever is coming to the village." respond Zinnia as she shakes her head.

'Kids.' she thought.

The group starts to head to the village. Both A2 and 2B have equiped their helms and start to jog to the village with the Pods right at their sides and 9S and Zinnia following just right behind them.

* * *

As they enter the village, they headed straight to the blacksmith shop and greet Masamune. He is the black smith of YoRHa and appears as a large individual in a samurai like attire, with a helmet covering his face. He leads A2 and 2B inside his shop to retrieve their weapons. 9S, the pods and Zinnia remain outside due to not wanting to be near the heat of the forge inside the shop but can still see 2B and A2 equipping their weapons.

Both 2B and A2 chose to practice and wield the long sword, and their respective weapons are special with both forge from monster materials. Not what most trainees have, which was the standard guild weapons supplied to beginner hunters. Their weapons were a gift from Masamune after being impressed with their skills with the blade. For 2B her weapon is called the Hidden blade, a blade with unparallel sharpness. Its a sword as black as night made from Nargacuga materials, black quadruped pseudo flying wyverns with sharp wings and known for their agility. A2's is called the Tiger Katana. Designed with the orange and blue striped pattern of a Tigrex and from being forged from its materials allows the wielder to channel the quadruped pseudo flying wyvern's strength and ferocity.

Seeing them and their weapons, 9S turned a bit skittish and seems to want to enter the shop as well, while Zinnia is busy observing several hunter scouts heading to the North west part of the village, rushing past a few villagers and themselves. 9S then turns to Zinnia and asks a question.

"Can I get a weapon?"

"Hm…"

Zinnia turns to 9S changing her focus to the boy beside her.

"No, I don't think you're ready yet for combat, more so in the village, you might cause an accident or err…a bigger accident"

"Hey! I don't cause accidents all the time, the most would be from a failed combo recipe or something…" Trailed 9S, while Zinnia looks skeptical.

"Something like a failed bug repellant that attracted a swarm of thunder bugs invading the market place?"

"One time…"

"Then being invaded by a bunch of Gargwas?" She started to chuckle.

"We got a profit from Gargwa feathers and meat products didn't we…" 9S said as he started get a bit red faced.

"But you tried to lead them away in Gargwa suit before being chased by a Zinogre because of the Thunder bugs and Gargwas attracting it." Her chuckled turn to a hearty laugh.

"That didn't HAPPEN! Your just making things up now! Stop laughing!" Huff 9S as his face sports a full-on blush. Didn't help with having pale skin. Zinnia paused then looked at 9S.

"Your right… You were chased by A2 thinking you were a real Gargwa around town."

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…YOU guys were running around like some headless Jaggis…HAHAHA!" Zinnia laughing hard, nearly bowled her self to the ground while clutching her stomach. The Pods joining her as well, as 9S covers his faced in his hands trying hide his blush.

"How did you? Who told you"—

"Haha…2B found out…ha…told me…ha…before chasing after you two." She said as she catches her breath. The pods as well have recovered while 9S dragged a palm down his face.

"Uhhhh…Who else knows?"

"Just a few villagers, though it has become part of The YoRHa village's 7 phenomenon. The talking Gargwa…or that's what they call it." She emphasized with doing quotation marks with her fingers.

"Just. Ugh. Really? Never mind, tell me why I can't be armed again while 2B and A2 are?"

"Today at most, might just be a meeting with the other hunters to do with that disturbance close to the village. 2B and A2 might be sent to investigate with some hunters. Could be something serious since we are having an emergency meeting, but I doubt it would be something more."

"Yeah but we don't know if it will just be a meeting. It could be we have to slay a monster today since it could be getting close to the village? Also, Anemone was teaching me for the past half of the year, and I know now how to use a glaive!"

"Yes, that is partly true, but Anemone just started your hunter training for the past 3 months, and I heard you just recently learned how to use a glaive"

"Yeah"—

"Without hitting your head one or two times and landing in a barrel or a pitfall trap" 9S flinch while recalling his past experience of learning how to use an insect glaive.

"Eh…but I'm getting good at it and the kinsect doesn't feel uncomfortable anymore. If not, then why did you bring me with you guys in the first place than just to go see a meeting." 9S said.

"Sorry 9S, you won't be doing combat and I brought you so you can stay with me and observe how experience hunters are and how hunter operations go to help you gain experience for your hunter training."

"Oh… okay" Hearing that 9S turns to a downcast expression.

Zinnia seeing the boy down made her feel a bit guilty for telling him her intentions and how it's not what he expected. He was always the most expressive one in her charge, since both 2B and A2 are usually more reserve even with A2's temper at times. He seems to brighten at the simplest things or when something peaks his curiosity, which she finds amusing and with 2B, finds it a bit endearing. He is quick to emote to an expression of happiness and to a sad one.

You can tell when he is sad when he looks like a drop poogie, with puppy eyes staring at you. She can tell even without looking at him that he is doing it despite his head looking at the ground. Seeing the boy down even at times when he is being scolded is hard for Zinnia to look at, which why she leaves the scolding to 2B since she can stare at his 'bright baby blue eyes'. Though it leaves her consoling 2B later, with 2B asking if she was too harsh or too cold with her responses.

She knows 9S wants to help others and be acknowledge for his skills, but deep down she knows he just wants to be accepted in the village. When he was found, it was like he just appeared out of nowhere. He had no memories of who he was, and it was hard for the village to approach him since nobody knew where he came from or if he came from a village in the first placed. He also dressed differently that no one can recognize and looked like he was raised in the forest. He acted differently from other kids his age and didn't help that he was meek, timid and seemed scared of the world around him at that time.

Which is why Zinnia thinks that he does all sorts of things to try to fit in, his latest would be his crafting of new things to help the village like his bug repellant. Even after the village was warming up to him from the past 2 years with his shenanigans and even making a few friends, she knows the circumstances of his origin is as much of an enigma to himself and to the village.

9S knows the village looks up to hunters, which is why he believes if he were one then maybe he can feel accepted as one of YoRHa's hunters. He made it his goal to put everything he's got to be one and even tried to create new ways to support other hunters as well. Though the latter had some…technicalities, which leads 'to his shenanigans' Zinnia thought.

Looking at him again and not wanting him to feel down, she starts to think of ways to cheer him up. A thought stayed with her though, support hunters, he is already a trainee and he knows the basics and it would be good experience for him. Though he is still relatively new, and he might hinder some of the hunters.

Who would he support in the first place? She looks at the twins in the shop and considers it. If the situation calls for it, they would most likely be partnered with an experience hunter to support and 9S could shadow them. She can trust 2B to watch over 9S and he follows 2B's orders when he knows its serious. She can trust a bit from A2, since 'it would be a pain to her and more work if he gets hurt'.

'If only she could be more honest', Zinnia thought to herself about her tsundere charge.

She bites her lips in deep thought, since she would be letting 9S go with 2B and A2 and no serious harm would come to him since he is with them. Although, they might head straight to danger that 9S may not be ready yet. Then again, this being 9S he might go ahead anyway with no one to watch over him, the teen at times is too reckless and impulsive for his own good. He even goes out in the forest himself just to observe the wildlife or gather materials. Lucky it's the south area of the forest, the safest with the least monsters and he has proven to take care of himself while he's out and brings Pod 153 along just to alleviate their worries. Making her decision, she hopes whatever scolding she gets from White and Anemone won't be too severe.

"Okay, Nines here's the deal" she said as 9S turned to her when heard his nickname. She can see his eyes staring at her, not in a puppy dog manner but close to being one in case he has to persuade her.

"If I let you be with 2B and A2 to shadow them and maybe even give support, will you please promise me you won't get in any trouble or do anything that might hinder them"

"What really? Oh…Zinnia yes! Yes! I promise" 9S said enthusiastically.

"And another, promise me that you won't use any of your new inventions/hunter tools"

"WHAT but—" He started to protest showing her his bright baby blue eyes.

"Without adult supervision or authority granted to you. I know you had some accidents…in the past"

"Minor technicalities." He grumbled.

"But I know how useful they could be and some of the researches are looking into some of your ideas."

Which is true…to a certain degree, though hopefully no one has made anything yet or his ideas are still in the planning stages. Unless 9S made an explosive, then Jackass would be gung-ho in creating it, maybe even prioritize it first than anything else. Well at least she tried to keep it a finality—those eyes are too precious— of not to use them but knowing 9S he would try to do it anyway since he is too excited to try his new tools or showing them off to others. At least someone will know when he is running around with his tools to keep away.

"But if you are planning to use any of them you better ask whoever is in charge or authorized in the research center." And hopefully not Jackass.

"…fine" 9S responded with a pout.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"One affirmation would suffice, and you didn't promise" Zinnia joked ruffling his hair a bit, before he pushes her hand away from his head.

"Who are you 2B? ...Fine, I promise. Can I go to 2B and A2? Might as well tell them." Zinnia nodded from 9S' answer. With renewed vigor he starts to make way to the shop to tell 2B and A2 what Zinnia told him of what he is gonna do.

As 9S takes a step forward to the door, the bells in the village start ringing again before a roar could be heard from the direction of were the hunter scouts were heading. The ground beneath their feet begins to tremble and more roars of various monsters are heard. As people start to panic or try to regain their footing from the ground shaking, 9S looks up hearing more roars from the sky seeing wyverns flying over the village. He turns to face Zinnia who is looking with shock at a massive dust cloud looming above from the north west side of the village.

"MEOWSTERS!" yelled the pods pointing at the street they are in. They all notice that dust cloud has reached their street and is subsiding revealing the cause. A massive stampede of Monsters of different kinds. They could see some villagers and hunter scouts running from the stampede trying to not get caught.

"STAMPEDE!" A hunter scout yelled before everything turned chaotic. 2B and A2 ran out of the shop hearing the commotion before being push back in by 9S and Zinnia with the pods following after, barely missing the stampede trampling them. They turn to see the road they were in being covered by dust from the monsters trampling and see more villagers trying to escape.

"Tell me you didn't make any monster nip or anything that attracts them?" Said A2, as she and 2B were recovering from being shoved back inside the shop.

"Not me."—9S deadpanned. —"we need to do something of the situation outside." Told 9S, his expression turned to one of concern.

"We need to meet up with White and Anemone and make a plan of action." Zinnia said as she approached the window of the shop surveying the damage. She can see the stampede has subsided, but the streets are filled with monsters rampaging in a panic manner with some villagers trap in some spaces.

"And the villagers? We can't just leave them!" Hearing 9S, Zinnia turns to the twins.

"2B, A2 remain. I want you two to slay or repel any monster that is in the street and help any villagers that are trapped. Head to the town square with any one who is rescued and meet us there. Pods provide support."

"Understood." the four replied before heading out of the shop with 9S quick to follow before Masamune stops him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey!"—"What gives?" He turns to Masamune as he lets him go.

"Sorry kid, you don't have a weapon. I'm not sending any hunter or trainee out there without one, even if you can make damage without one." Replied Masamune in a rough voice. 9S just looks at him incredulously.

"Really Masamune? But Zinnia told me I can go with 2B and A2"—

"Sorry 9S but change of plans we need to meet up with the commander and formulate a plan to herd these monsters out of town. Things got a bit more serious, so I need you with me." She said with a look that said no argument. 9S relents knowing the circumstances and begins heading to the second floor of the shop.

"Fine, I get it." He turns to Masamune. "Hey, Masamune is it okay we leave through your attic its gonna be hard to traverse with all the chaos outside?"

"Not a problem kid, you and the chief can make it to the guild hall through the rooftops just watch out of any flying wyverns. I'll stay here in case any hunter needs a weapon or a tune up" He said before he begins putting more fire in his forge.

"Well I know our situation is dire, but you can use this opportunity to practice your aerial jumps!" Chimed in Zinnia as they head to the second floor.

"True, but can I at least help in the research center?" Nines spots the attic door and opens it then begins to climb up.

"Okay fine but remember our promise." Zinnia said as they make their way on top of the smith shop. At the roof they can see some parts of the village is on fire with smoke rising to the sky. The large dust cloud has subsided, which means that the stampede has ended but leaves the village filled with monsters as the roars can be still be heard. Zinnia spots the guild hall at the front of the village square. People are entering for safety while some hunters are guarding it forming a blockade to prevent any monsters from entering.

"Glad to know White and Anemone respond quickly." She said before turning to 9S who was looking at the destruction happening around the village. He was deep in thought before Zinnia tap his shoulder.

"So, Quest begin?" She joked.

"Yeah…let's save the village." He smiled filled with determination.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**I don't know how Zinnia look likes in Nier Automata, so I made her appearance as a blonde wyverian with floral theme clothing to reflect her being named from flowers/sunflowers.**

**Some action would be in the next chapter and more character introductions.**

***Edit 04/2020**

**Turns out Zinnia is a guy, which I forgot, so this Zinnia is an OC but the canon Zinnia is mentioned... in chapter 25. **

**Okay That's all enjoy the rest of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**We see more characters and maybe some of the dynamics they have with each other. **

**Updated some minor text mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, 9S and Zinnia are slowly making their way to the village square and towards the guild hall. As they continue to leap across the roofs, they take notice of the things happening in the streets and the monsters that have made their way inside the village. 9S would glance occasionally at the streets and try to determine the monsters running amok and the monster hunters currently engaging them.

He mostly sees Aptonoths, large four-legged saurian herbivores with a tube-like crest on their head, some even have bumps or spikes on the tip. Normally docile and approachable even in the wild but right now they're mostly running around as a herd in panic, which is dangerous for their large bodies can crush or trample anybody in their way. Some hunters are killing a few or trying to herd them away from some villagers. At the corner of his eye 9S spots a pack of Velociprey, raptorian bird wyverns with sharp claws, talons and distinguishable orange head crest, using the panic situation of the Aptonoths to hunt. Their alpha the Velocidrome, the largest individual in the pack, is leading the hunt and some hunters are currently engage in combat with it.

Jumping across another roof, they spot a fireball heading to their right making both 9S and Zinnia jump and dodge to avoid getting burned. They look were the fireball came from and see the source from a monster currently fighting a group of hunters. It was pink, bipedal with wings, a tail, a big yellow beak and ear like fans open to form a look, like a crown. 9S recognizes it as a Yian Kut-ku, a bird wyvern and for hunters a low-level threat.

The hunters are pushing it back with one using dual blades to slash its feet to make it topple and another with a great sword, who lands a hit on its head making it flinch. The bird wyvern retaliates by breathing fireballs at the hunters forcing them to dodge and follows up by attempting to smash its beak at the nearest hunter. The hunter who the Kut-ku targets rolls at the last second and counters with his weapon a large hunting hammer, slamming it straight to the Kut-ku's face dazing it. 9S hears the bird wyverns cry of pain before he turns to continues on his way with Zinnia. He also notices more Yian Kut-kus in the village fighting or trying to escape the hunters and running in a panic frenzy. Whatever happened in the forest must have spook an entire flock of them

They spot the guild hall and the duo are getting closer making one more leap to reach it. Their jump ended in a perfect landing, only for the roof they landed to collapse beneath their feet, taking them down to the interior of the house they were in. They crash landed in what would be the living room, luckily their fall was cushioned by some of the cushioned furniture. They stand up with 9S helping Zinnia only to notice that the house was collapsing itself. They see large hole that they think is the cause of the house breaking and rush out there before the house falls and buries them.

Once in the open they come face to face with the monster that made the hole. A large blue bear like monster, with yellow fur on its face, head and lower back. It also sports a spiky armor on it upper back and forearms. It was an Arzuros, a fanged beast, and looks really angry glaring at 9S and Zinnia. It rears up while 9S and Zinnia ready themselves and give a loud roar forcing them to cover their ears. It rears back one of its claws while they are distracted and moves for a claw swipe straight at them.

BANG!

A gunshot is heard and staggers the Arzuros, while 9S and Zinnia recover and moved away from the fanged beast. They spot a female hunter in full Rathian gunner armor and wielding also a Rathian light bowgun pointed at the monster and shooting at it. They make their way to the gunner as she continues to fire, even scoring some hits to its face and legs making the bear topple on its backside attempting cover its face with its paws and pawing at it to relieve some pain. The monster is distracted the gunner goes to 9S and Zinnia. With a moment to catch their breath, they turn to hunter and recognize her.

"Anemone?" Zinnia asks as she recognizes the black short hair and the bangs covering the one side of her face. But what gave it away was the bandana below the gunner's cap. She is the village's hunting captain and is in charge of the hunters in YoRHa. Why she is alone she doesn't know.

"The one and only. Bout time you guys show up and its good thing I showed up too." The gunner said. Before looking over their shoulders then draws her bowgun. She pushes past them and fires more shots hitting the recovered Arzuros as it was attempting to charge at them. Disoriented, the monster turns tail and leaves running deeper in town. Turning back to the duo, she ushers them to follow her and continue their way to the guild hall breaking into a sprint.

"Captain its good to see you but I was expecting you to lead a group of hunters, where are they?" Zinnia spoke while they sprinted and turn from a corner.

"Saw you two jumping on the roofs while my party was dealing with some Velocipreys. I broke off when I saw that Azuros burst out of the house you guys were gonna land on and thought you guys might need some help. Don't worry I told them to hold the lines in the guild hall while I'm gone to rescue you two." She replied as their way leads straight to the guild in front of them. They notice that the street have dead Velocipreys and some hunters carving them. They pass by other hunters who are attending to some who are wounded and others keeping guard while the rest are rushing to other areas in need of help.

"Do you have any idea to why there're monsters suddenly in our village?" inquired Zinnia as their sprint turns to a brisk walk as they survey the streets surroundings them and head straight to the Guild hall. 9S follows just behind them observing the damages.

"Nothing concrete but We know they came from the northwest side of the forest. It was the growing disturbance that was happening for the past few days and why we called for the meeting anyway. We sent scouts to investigate earlier and more to see why they haven't returned but…"

"They came back shouting about a stampede."

"Exactly, some of the scouts were able to reach some hunters to warn us but the stampede already reached the village when I got word. Me and White immediately sent some hunter response teams and told the villagers to evacuate and head to the guild, but we still need to formulate a proper plan to deal with this situation." Anemone finished as they arrived in the in front of the Guild hall.

It was huge building with a European design made from stone and bricks, with stairs leading to two large doors at the entrance. At first glance it would look like a castle with a single bell tower at its left, which is used to call villagers to the square or signal approaching danger to the village. The right section of the building is the research center and where most of the researches from the guild are and is connected to the main hall. The Guild logo rest at the top, just above the doors symbolizing the building as a hunter's establishment. Currently, the guild has barricades just before the steps acting as deterrents in case any monster has made it past the hunters in the streets. Two hunters posted at the entrance of the barricade spots Anemone and the group.

"It's the captain and the chief!" One hunter said who was wielding a hunting horn and turns to his companion.

"Inform the commander that they have arrived." His companion nods and then turns to enter the guild hall. He calls two other hunters to cover their post.

"Captain, the commander is expecting you she is waiting inside the captain quarters. She wants to know why you weren't with your party when they came back. But seeing your company, I believe that would provide an adequate explanation." The hunting horn hunter then gestures to escort them while Anemone questions the hunter.

"What's the situation and can you tell me what monsters are inside the village?" She said as they take the steps to the guild entrance with the hunter walking beside them.

"The village is still under siege and other hunters have reported Aptonoth herds, Velociprey packs, maybe even a flock of Kut-kus as the majority. But some have also sighted a pack of Ioprey, Bullfangos and Bulldromes and some Arzuros raiding shops or merchant tents for honey."

"Any large monsters or Raths flying in?"

"None have reported, but some heard large monster calls and any flying wyverns that where seen just flew over the village. None making any land fall."

"And our hunters?"

"All available hunters are being sent out to drive the monsters out or aiding the other villagers, but the problem is that there are too many monsters and they're spread out thin to the entire village."

"And we don't have the numbers or the resources to drive them out altogether. Hmm… even if we split up the monsters to each corner of the village and drive them to the other exits, we still don't have the numbers." Pondered Anemone, as Zinnia and 9S listen on, with 9S getting an expression of deep thought.

"That is correct. Hopefully together with the commander, you and the chief can make a plan to herd them out of the village." Replied the hunter as the doors of the guild open.

They enter and could see inside the guild is a long hall way that splits to three paths. One leading straight to the center is the hunter's hub where the guild quest counter and canteen is. Its where hunters claim their quests or jobs from the guild and eat or prepare before leaving. At the left just before the entrance to the hub, one path leads to the Guild archives and captain quarters. Inside there is one room that would lead to a library like room where all the information about monsters, hunters or anything of the world is kept. The other is a room where the guild and village leaders meet and discuss about hunting matters or any subject regarding the village, but its popularly known to YoRHa's hunters as the commander's office.

Finally, the last path to the right of the hunter's hub and just across the archives leads straight to the research center. It is where the researchers conduct their test and experiments to create new tools to aid hunters, they also have an item shop for the hunters right after the entrance of the path. On a normal day, the guild hall would be filled with hunters and researchers going around and you can hear some merry cheering coming from the hunter hub. Today, the guild hall is filled with villagers who have escaped or been rescued by the hunters and are currently being tended by the guild staff. The hall felt cramp with all the people inside as they made their way through and stop right before the intersection inside the building. Anemone turns to the hunter once more.

"Gather a few hunters who can act as messengers and take them to the hub. You will wait for our orders and be sent out to relay our instructions to the hunters spread across the village. Me and the chief will head to the commander and start forming a plan. Is that clear?"

"Yes, captain!" The hunter salutes before turning back to the entrance. Anemone then turns to Zinnia.

"C'mon let's meet with White and fix this mess." Zinnia nods and both begin to make their way to the captains' quarters, only to be interrupted by 9S.

"Uh…I think I'll make my way to the research center and start helping out there." He said making both women turn to him.

"Help… in the research center? 9S aren't you staying with Me and Zinnia? I would think since you are a trainee you would be interested in our meeting and maybe even pitch a few ideas as well." Anemone asks.

"Yeah… but I doubt the commander would like some of my ideas anyway, I don't want to be a bother to you guys when you're making the plan to save the village and all. And Zinnia said I can help with the researchers today and maybe I could even combine items and tools and supply them to the hunters! So…See yah!" 9S responded and quickly ran to the research center before Anemone could stop him. She turns to Zinnia with raised eyebrow with Zinnia making a sheepish expression.

"Is this true and do you think this is a wise decision?"

"Yes…BUT don't worry! I made him promise to not use any of his creations without any authorization."

"This is 9S we're talking about, right? How are you sure he hasn't made anything and isn't planning to use it right now? The village being in a crisis seems like the perfect opportunity for him to help out and show his mettle. Which is admirable, but we both know how most of his ideas turn out in the end." She asks expressing a bit of apprehension and worry about Zinnia's charge as they make their way to the captain's quarters.

"Hey 9S knows to keep his promises! And just because most of his ideas didn't turn out right doesn't mean some of his ideas didn't work." Zinnia said as she defended 9S even making a pensive look to Anemone who raised her hands in response.

"Besides, I heard none of the researches have made anything out of his ideas and some are still being considered to be made. The only way possible for something to be made if 9S had an idea Jackass likes." Zinnia added nonchalantly. Anemone could only shudder not wanting to think of 9S teaming up with Jackass.

"We are already in a crisis, but why do I feel like we have another on in our hands." Anemone lets out a near exasperated sigh after the remark, even putting a hand on her head for the future headache she's gonna have. Zinnia placed a hand on her shoulder to give her a bit of comfort.

"Hey, don't worry. I trust 9S and if I know him, anything he does is to help others." She told Anemone with a smile. Anemone puts her hand down and looks at Zinnia.

"Fine…I trust you but I'm leaving you to fend for yourself from White if this goes wrong."

"Of course! It was my decision in the first place! But… just don't tell White about this okay?" Zinnia proclaimed while whispering the last part to Anemone.

"Don't tell me what?" said another voice.

Anemone and Zinnia slowly turn to the source of the voice and see right in front of them a woman with whitish blond hair styled with two uneven bangs and a long ponytail. She was also wearing the female guild knight armor in colors with a mixture of silver and white pigment. Right in front of them is Commander White, Gildegaran's guild representative and guild knight that oversees YoRHa on behalf of the guild with Anemone and Zinnia. She was also holding a map of the village under one of her arms. The duo didn't realize that White has entered the main hall.

"Commander." Greeted Anemone.

"Oh White! Sorry we're late the hall was cramped and hard to move around plus with the village being attacked and all." Chimed Zinnia after recovering from her stupor of White's sudden appearance.

"Yes, I am aware, which is why I came out to meet you two instead. I must remind you that time is of the essence. While you two were gone I have already formulated a plan to deal with this sudden invasion, but I would need both of your inputs to make this plan more effective." White told the two forgetting her earlier statement.

"That's good, I ordered some hunters to gather at the hub and be our messengers to relay our instructions to the ones outside." Anemone spoke and told White.

"Then let's head there and not waste any more time." She replied as they made their way to the hub of the guild. The villagers and hunters in White's way made space for her. It was as if her presence and authority was splitting the sea of people in front of her with Anemone and Zinnia following behind.

* * *

Back at the entrance of the guild, a party of hunters were escorting some villagers. Among the party is 2B, A2 and the pods. The group were fighting the monsters in the street were Masamune shop was and helping some trap villagers before the arrival of two Hunters. With their help they were able to slay some of the minor monsters and drive the more dangerous ones away from the villagers. They then informed the hunters that they were to meet with Zinnia at the guild hall and decided to party with them to help escort the villagers.

They made their way and even added some more people to their rescue and have gathered information of what else is happening in the streets. Now, both 2B and A2 had their weapons sheathed for the town square has been deemed a safe area and temporary hunter base for some to recover. A hunter calls their party to head to the hub for orders from the Commander. Knowing that Zinnia and 9S are mostly likely inside they make their way with their escort.

"Glad that's over, those Velocipreys where being more of a nuisance than usual." Said A2

"Agreed and those bullfangos kept charging at everything. I hope 6O wouldn't be too sad that some of the flower beds are trampled." Added 2B.

"If she is, then you can just go out with 9S and pick some flowers and make a bouquet to cheer her up. He may know some areas were wild flowers grow in the forest." Replied A2 as 2B hummed in agreement.

"Better we meet with Zinnia in the hub and report. They might find something useful with the information we have." Chimed Pod 42.

"True and my Meowster might be worried of you guys" Said Pod 153.

"Yeah I could see him fretting over you 2B... Maybe 9S would give you kiss for coming back unharmed, huh?" A2 said as she wiggles her eyebrows and elbowing her sister teasingly.

"Shut up…"—She whispered pushing A2 away who was giggling— "Besides, he might be busy in the research center or with Zinnia in the meeting and its best we make haste to the hub." She replied while moving in a quicker pace. A2 just smiled and follows her with the pods.

* * *

After leaving their escort with some guild attendants the two girls and palicos headed to the hub. Inside some tables have been put together with the map of YoRHa laid on top. White, Anemone and Zinnia are on one end of the table facing the map with the rest of the hunters surrounding the table. They were discussing their plan and have finally made the adjustments. Zinnia spots 2B, A2 and the pods and greets them.

"2B, A2, Pods! You made it and just in time, we're gonna begin our operation to drive the rest of the monsters out!" At this exclamation the rest of the individuals around the table turned their attention to the group. White spots them as well and motions them to join them.

"Commander." 2B greeted while A2 and the rest kept quiet.

"2B." The commander responded, "Can you report on what else is happening outside, there might be some crucial information that can alter our plans."

"We can confirm that all villagers have been taken in account, but there are still monsters in the streets despite our efforts of driving them away. Though we have heard other hunters report that monsters in the north and west section of the village refuse to turnback to the north or west side exits of the village and remain in those areas avoiding hunters. Any attempts have led for the monsters to move further to the south side of the village and may even head to the east side of the village." Hearing this White, Anemone and Zinnia turn to each other then began to discuss themselves before turning back to the map.

"Thank you 2B. Knowing the villagers are safe we can proceed with no burden of learning if any would get harm." White responded and motioned her to be at ease. The meeting continues with Anemone pointing at the map.

"It seems whatever cause them to go here must be preventing them from turning back. Meaning we can't use the north and west exits." Anemone said.

"Then we have to choose between the east exit or the south exit then. Better we go for the south exit since the eastern portion has the least monsters since they all came from the northwest of the village and most would have moved south if we try to force them back based from 2B's report." Replied Zinnia.

"Then it is settled." White said before she turns to the hunters of the village and gave the order.

"Hunters! The plan is simple, we will drive the monsters from the north, east and west sections of the village to the south end. We do not have the numbers to drive monster off to the nearest exits convenient in their locations. Instead we will drive them to the town center forcing them to a choke point here"— She pointed in a marked area of the map, which is just in front of the guild— "then force them out to the south exit. We will split into three groups. For the first group it would be led by Anemone. Any gunners available would go with her and herd the monster in the east side of the village and facilitate with any other hunter in that area.

The next group would be led by Zinnia. They will split up and head to the west and north part of the village. They will relay our orders to the hunters there and join in the operation. The northern group would herd the monsters to the west side of the village and join forces with the western group to force them to the choke point here. The last group would be led by myself and will be in charge of barricading and blocking the streets and creating a single path for the monsters to take. Once the monsters have reached the choke point, they will have no choice but to take the path we have created, and we will continue to force them out to the exit. These are your order!"

"Yes, Commander!" The hunters shouted in unison.

"I have sent a request from the research center to provide us with support for this plan, but I know this plan has risks and may be an uphill battle. I do not know if the hunters or resources we have on hand is enough"—She paused—"but you are hunters trained in YoRHa, the finest hunters this world has seen for the past 10 years. I am confident in your skills and tenacity to bring this plan to fruition. If there are any hunters that could do this, it is YOU! Is that clear Hunters?!"

"Yes Commander!" The hunters replied in unison.

"No GO!" White yelled. With all hunters shouting feeling pump. Zinnia and Anemone began to form their respective groups shouting hunters to join them.

"Gunners and bow wielders to me. Any blademasters are free to join us, we may need the extra muscle." Anemone called out with some hunters already joining her.

"Heavy hitters I need you! Greatswords, Hammers, Charge blades or Switch axes! I need your strength to drive the monster out from the west and north end." Zinnia shouted with some hunters roaring in response.

"Lances, Gunlances and the rest remain with me. We will begin to barricade and block the streets. Lancers you will be stationed to protect the guild and the villagers within." White ordered as they all began to move out of the hunter hub.

* * *

With a plan made and the hunters pump, the guild sets out to solve this unexpected invasion and put a rest to it. The entourage of hunters have reached the main hall and are approaching the entrance until they were suddenly stopped by yell.

"Commander! Zinnia! Anyone!"

They turn to the source which was coming from the hallway leading to the research center. Out came a boy of 9S' age with black hair with a side bang on his right side wearing a lab coat. He was panting trying to catch his breath, bending with his hands on his knees. Zinnia was the first to recognize him.

"801S? What are you doing here and what's the emergency?" She asked him and at the same time slowly felt a pit of dread in her stomach.

"Its…hu…ha…Jackass…hu…ha" The boy now named 801S was wheezing and trying to give his answers.

"Jackass! What is she doing?! Doesn't she know we are in a crisis!" Yelled White, who was also feeling a sense of dread within her. Before 801S could reply to her statement, Anemone had a sudden realization and asks the question that would silence the entire guild hall.

"801S"—She asks in a calm manner—"Where is 9S?"

* * *

Regaining his breath, he looks at the entire party staring at him with wide eyes and pale faces. He opens his mouth.

The guild doors burst open with an angry Commander White yelling, throwing un expected hunter down the steps and surprising many outside.

"STOP THAT CART!"

Only to take another look, seeing no cart, no Jackass and no 9S in particular. Only trails made from something moving fast heading to the North and West area of the village. And lastly, a smoking crater with two knockout hunters.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So, I posted the second chapter. This arc or the beginning would last for another chapter or so. Then we will get to the main plot later in the story. Again, I'm still a beginner so some scenes, like fight scenes, are still new to me. But don't worry! I'm working hard to improve my writing skills.**

**See you in the next chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

**Hello, here is the next chapter. This and the next chapter would mark the end of this 'invasion' arc.**

**Also, if you want to see the armors the characters are wearing later in the story, you can head to the Wiki for Monster hunter and search the armors there then imagine them wearing it. I'll try to give descriptions for some main characters and their armor they would wear later in the story, but for some, like the hunter extras, I might just state what armor they are wearing.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A few moments earlier…

Leaving Anemone and Zinnia behind at the main hall, 9S quickly sprints to the research center. He is careful in avoiding the people moving around the guild, maneuvering hunters and guild attendants tending to the villagers as he enters the hall leading to the research area. He passes by the item shop within the hall where hunters would buy and claim items from the guild, like hunting tools or any recovery and medicinal items. He takes notice that the one attending the shop is not 801S.

With 801S being one of the few friends 9S has made during his stay in YoRHa, for both share a curious nature, they often chat regarding topics about hunters and monsters and they both help each other in their respective endeavors. 9S would often do favors for 801S like gathering materials outside the village and 801S helps 9S in some of his works or give trade materials only available to the guild. He works in attending the item shop and is studying to be a researcher as well, he is even an assistant to Jackass the head researcher in the village and 9S wonders if he is with her at the moment. If he is then maybe he knows of what tool he created with Jackass.

He clears his thoughts once he realizes he made his way to the research center. Inside the right section of the guild is a large open space filled with area assigned work stations for various researches, with rows of tables for people to use. Some have large shelves filled with books of different kinds that are not stored in the archive and are used for references for some of the researches studying monster behavior or monster biology.

Some of those books are either stack at the tables as well, with some diligently reading or searching on whatever information they need. Another work station is filled with preserve monster parts where they are being studied or tested by the researchers assigned there. Beside that station is the area where items are being crafted and combined with other materials to become new items to aid hunters and they would be mass produced and sent to the item shop in the hallway. That area is what 9S likes the most and sometimes help and work there. Currently the people in the research center are rushing about and finding ways to help with the crisis happening the village were normally it would be filled with chatter filled with science jargons most wouldn't understand.

9S then enters and passes by several researches, with a few noticing him and giving questions or inquiries.

"9S?"

"Oh no… he's here again..."

"9S careful! Don't rush!"

"What is he up to this time?"

"Is he looking for someone, where is he heading?"

"Where's Zinnia? Did she assign him here again?"

"Hah! I can't wait to see what shenanigans this kids gonna get into!"

"Where's 2B, isn't she supposed to watch over him?"

Hearing a few, 9S would respond and even ask questions before passing them.

"Good morning!"

"Hey just here to help. Have you seen the trouble outside?!"

"I'll be careful!"

"Hello—woah! What's that?"

"How's it going, haven't been catching some Zzzs, huh?"

"Has anyone seen 801S?"

With the last statement, 9S was told he was with Jackass in the testing area. He said thanks and headed straight to the other end of the room, which would lead to the testing area, which right beside it is Jackass' office. As he gets closer to the room, he could hear the sounds of explosions within, which made 9S grin with excitement because if he is right, Jackass would have made a prototype already.

"Oh…I hope whatever that boy is gonna do it won't lead to the village being destroyed." Said one researcher as she sees 9S enter the testing room.

"Meh. Or a scolding from White, Anemone and Zinnia." Responded another.

* * *

Entering the testing room, one would see it as a large dome like structure made with strong materials like stone or concrete, line with metal sheets that could help the room withstand explosions of barrel bombs. It was designed that way for the testing room was made mainly for Jackass' uses, which would be testing any new explosive she has come up with or create what if scenarios for the best ways in using said explosive. Other testing can be conducted as well, but they have to go through Jackass first for approval to use the room.

The present moment was of the previous scenario, with a woman and 801S on one side with a make ship barrier in front of them and on the other side of the barrier is a smoking area with a destroyed and burned monster shaped dummy. 9S could see 801S taking down notes and the woman right beside him currently holding and examining a bomb casing. The woman has black short hair, with a bang covering her right eye occasionally. She has goggles above her eye brows and is wearing khaki pants and dark boots. Her beige top is barely seen for she is wearing a lab coat that reaches her knees. 9S recognizes her as Jackass.

"801S! Jackass!" 9S calls for their attention, with them turning to the sound of his voice. 801S was the first to approach and greeted 9S.

"Nines…you're here? I thought you would be with Zinnia and help with the crisis outside?" Responded 801S.

"Yeah that was the plan, but I figure I would be more help here and maybe even give support." He shrugged.

"Support? In what way? Don't tell me you have an idea on how to deal with the monsters outside?" Inquired 801S.

"Actually…I do, and I believe I have something of use to help. Maybe I could even suggest it to the commander." With that statement 801S focus on 9S increased and he could see him grinning.

"Nines…. don't tell me you somehow made a tool for this specific situation?"

"Maybe…"

"And you're planning to use it with one of your ideas?"—he pauses for a second— "I mean you almost got banned from the research center with the last item you made, and we both know how most of your ideas go. What makes you think the commander would accept it." He ask him with a doubtful expression.

"Yes, most of my ideas but not all of them. Also, I believe this one would work since I brought it to an expert and helped me modify it to work full proof." 9S said with a hint of pride like he has done something to give praise of, with only 801S shaking his head.

"You're implying that this tool of yours is already made, which I find hard to believe since…no offence, some of your ideas are still being considered." 9S only huff and turned away a bit from 801S.

"And what is this tool you made that warrant another to help create whatever this is ...and make you so confident?" Ask 801S incredulously.

"Simple. The kid went to me and I found it intriguing, so I helped create it." Said another voice.

"…" A brief silence reigned in to 801S as he turns to the voice, revealing it to be Jackass.

"Wait…What?" he says as tries to process what his superior has said while he looks a bit dumb founded. Jackass nods and gives a look saying 'I'm serious' to 801S. Then he turns his head back to 9S before exclaiming.

"NINES! ARE YOU CRAZY! Did you hit your head and forget that this is Jackass!" He said quickly as he grabs 9S' head checking for any signs of injury before 9S push him away replying. Jackass just shakes her head, knowing full well of her reputation.

"No stop that. I didn't hit my head and I know its Jackass." Yes, 9S knows its Jackass.

She, like White, is also from the guild and became the head researcher of YoRHa's research center. Her work is top tier and she often coordinates with the Royal Paleontology Scriveners at times to help them with their research. She is a brilliant scientist, but she can be a bit eccentric and… also an explosive expert. Always trying to make new concoctions for hunters to ingest or explosives to use in the field. The creation of the testing room was a dead give away to the last part of her occupation. Others consider her a bit aloof and hard to determine what comes inside her head, with only a select few who do, like the commander. But for 9S, he can't deny Jackass expertise, even if he knows of Jackass' unpredictability or how big of a risk is to work with her. Looking back at 801S, he then starts to alleviate some of his worries.

"Look… I know that you are thinking that me working with Jackass is a bad idea, which I think the village would too if they find out." He said knowing of both his and Jackass reputation in the village.

"If the village finds out they would restrain both of you and make preemptive measures to make sure it never happens again" 801S deadpanned.

"Okay…"—9S cringed a bit— "But if you let me explain then I think you would understand." He replied.

"Fine…but keep it short, we are kind of in a crisis here." 801S said as he began to tap his foot.

"Oh. Let me do that!" Jackass said. The boys turn to her before she began.

"Well… it started when 9S had an idea for new type of bomb"—

"Wait a bomb?" 801S interrupted looking incredulously at 9S as he looks a bit sheepish now that he remembers what he was making with Jackass.

"Yes, he did, so he came up to me one day and told me his idea of a bomb hunters could use to disorient monsters. I replied that we already have those, but he said, 'what if it was also… an explosive'." Jackass even motioned quotation marks in the last remark.

"Oh no…Nines" 801S said as he puts a palm on his face.

"Oh yes Nines so, of course I was intrigue! And I told him to tell me more of this idea and if he made any blueprints" Jackass said with glee. 801S could only look at 9S, who was slowly steeling himself of what is gonna happen next.

"And he did, didn't he?"

"Yes, and if I were honest his design was a bit shoddy so, it was good thing he came to me to take a look in it. Maybe that's why your other ideas failed, huh kid?" She looks at 9S who only turns away looking a bit embarrass, mumbling to himself.

"And so, after we tweak the design with adding a bit of Jackass flare to the mix, I began to create prototypes for the bomb. Though 9S here wanted help, I told him he can't because someone might be suspicious and might discover that we are working together. I mean, who knows what White would do if she found out."— Jackass thought that White might go all Rajang at the both of them— "I said that the village might be against us working together and stop this project, so we decided to keep it a secret between us."

"I think the village is and Wait… is that why you were in your office for the past few weeks? That was mildly suspicious, and you are telling me no one knew?"

"Yup, we were both tight lip and even when I would occasionally send 9S messages of the tools progress. Now that I think about it, because how smooth it was for me to send him updates and reports, 9S was able to figure out what's the problem during the last phase and gave me the final piece to finish the final prototype."

"And what did you do…" This time he turns to 9S, 801S was even pointing at him.

"Well… I realize that we don't know the proper composition of mixture to make the explosive right. So, I suggested to use a different material and test if it would work…"—801S was about to ask what material it was before 9S cut him in a rush— "So I kinda sort of gave Jackass volatile coal….". 9S trailed before he cupped his mouth after saying the last part, waiting for 801S reaction.

Hearing it, 801S was silent. Then he began to shake his head and started to make various hand gestures. He started muttering to himself trying to create the appropriate response.

"Wh-hat—H-how did you?" He started to pace.

"Volatile coal. Really to Jackass?" He gave 9S an incredulous look. 9S could only shrug looking sheepish.

"It's just so…How did you even get the stuff?" He looked at his hands as if they would give him the answer.

"You know what! I don't wanna know! You always get some stuff I think you got out of thin air, but I know otherwise and I'm not gonna pry because it's just gonna lead to more trouble." He threw his hands in the air as he said the last statement.

"Yeah, I was surprise too when the kid sent it to me. It made me wonder as well how he got it, but I won't pry since we all got secrets." Jackass said looking over at 9S.

"Okay. Just carry on." 9S motioned to resume the tale.

"Well from there I used the coal in crafting the bomb. Then after some initial testing, to my surprise, it worked! It was the right material needed for this bomb to work as what 9S intended. Heck, I was impressed with the stuff that I studied the leftovers I have, before I figured out to how to replicate the composition so I could make more of them. I mean if I didn't, we wouldn't been able to test those bombs right now 801S."

"Wait…you mean to tell me. That not only you were able to replicate the composition of volatile coal, but the bombs…the highly explosive bombs we have been testing. Was designed by NINES!" He turns and points at 9S who took a step back from the expression 801S was showing.

"You made a bomb that explodes. That releases smaller sticky bombs that explodes. With each having the force… OF A BARREL BOMB!"

"…"

"THERE IS A 3 METER CRATER RIGHT BEHIND US NINES! What gave you the idea to make these!?"

"I-I was inspired by the fireworks we saw last time…" 9S weakly replied.

"REALLY?!" He gave a pointed look expressing disbelief.

"Yes. I mean, you know how fireworks work. They explode… and spread embers in the sky, and I figured if maybe… we can find a way to use something like that against monsters as well...?"

"And what we weaponize fireworks? How does that work Nines?"

"Pffftt…C'mon 801S. Of course, I need to be practical. The bombs were designed differently to work on monsters."

"Oh my gosh 9S, are you even listening to yourself right now?." 801S commented.

"Yeah the kid told me how they would work. First by throwing the bomb on to a monster, the initial weaker explosion releases the smaller bombs that would immediately stick to whatever surface and explode and disorient them. Works especially well if you aim at the eyes or head." Jackass explained.

"And they can also work on monsters that have no eyes or when you can't use the occasional flash or sonic bomb, and even help when you're trying to escape. Also sleep bombing monsters as well since…you know it's an explosive." 9S added.

"And they really work! You saw it yourself and here, 9S I'll give you a demonstration." said Jackass as she proceeds to put her googles and motions them to go near the barricade. She cups the bomb casing she had earlier and makes a pitching motion. She then throws the bomb all the way to where the monster dummy was. Once the bomb hit the ground it exploded and smaller bombs came out in an arc, spreading around the initial radius before sticking to the ground and violently exploding to a bigger explosion that almost reached the top of the dome. The force of the explosion blew the hair on their heads and they could also feel the heat and force on their faces. 801S and 9S were covering their eyes a bit to block some of the light coming from the explosion. Jackass on the other hand, took off her goggles to wipe a tear falling from one of her eyes.

"It's like a fully amped elemental phial discharge from a charge blade. Only you can hold it in the palm of your hands before releasing all of its beauty and magnificence. No charge time. No prep." She sighed on the last comment.

"Are you serious?! That is a danger to hunters who can't even throw a pebble 10 feet away from them." Exclaimed 801S.

"They weren't supposed to be that powerful. Though Jackass said it would be more useful if the explosion were bigger to work on large monsters or packs.…" He trailed as he bit his upper lip. As 801S stares at him.

"…"

"Look, hear me out. We can use the bombs to drive the monsters off the village and herd them without anyone getting near and risk injuries from fighting. I mean it's not like they have to be in the bombs radius to work?" 9S gave his suggestion when 801S didn't respond earlier. Right now, he was deep in thought before asking.

"How about collateral damage?"

"That was kept in mind, hence the stickiness of the small bombs so at least when they fall, they'll stay within the initial radius or on a monster before blowing sky high. Also, I agree with 9S in using them."—This cause both boys to look at Jackass—"At the moment, I can tell we don't have the hunters to repel the invading monsters in the scale they came and this bomb design maybe the only resource we have on hand to help repel the monsters" Jackass explained with a serious expression.

9S looked at 801S pleadingly. In response, he took a deep breath while making one more pensive look before sighing.

"Okay…fine I get it."—Both 9S and Jackass made a high five and cheered— "BUT…I would like to comment that this is insane, but our lack of time has left us with little options. And with this option our only viable one based by Jackass' word, how will you two convince Commander White to use them and is it still possible to use them in whatever plan they have now?" He asked making 9S look a bit worried and even started to think of way on how to talk to the commander.

"Well let's find out."—Jackass said before she started moving to the direction of another door—"Come to my office boys I'm gonna show you a secret of mine." She motioned the two to follow her as she opens the door revealing it to be connected to her office.

Both 9S and 801S look at each other before they went and enter inside Jackass' office, with the sound of a door closing the last thing heard in the testing room.

* * *

Jackass had a wide office, the perks of being head researcher, and was overall clean with mild clutter in some areas. She had a bookshelf, a work table with test tubes and beakers for her to craft and a desk at the end of the room infront of a window, which was shedding light to the room. There was a pile of books and papers on top of the desk before Jackass wipes her arm across it sending the items on the floor and began looking around the desk for something. 9S and 801S could only look in confusion.

"Where is it?" Jack said as she began to open her drawers and feeling the top of her table.

"Uh… what is she doing to her desk?" 9S asks 801S.

"If I knew I would have told you already. Though, seeing this is one of her secrets I doubt it's something good or its for her benefit." 801S replied.

"Aha there it is!" Exclaimed Jackass as one of her hands felt something under the edge of her desk.

Below the desk is a hidden button, which Jackass pushes. The result was an opening beside the desk with two floor boards moving away from each other before three levers started to rise out from the hole. 9S and 801S look surprise on what is happening.

"Are those levers? / You have hidden switches?" Both boys said simultaneously.

"Yup and I'm gonna show you what they do." Jackass grinned before pulling one of the levers.

Mechanism could be heard with gears turning, signaling something else that would happen. Above them, a part of the ceiling splits with a large horn lowering to the right side of the desk where Jackass was. A clicking sound was heard, which meant the horn was secured. She motioned both of the boys to come closer and put an ear on the horn. The boys came closer and Jackass made one last gesture to stay silent before turning her attention to the horn.

Bending a bit closer, they could hear voices. Concentrating a bit more, 9S could hear and determine the voices coming from the horn.

"Commander"

'2B' 9S thought.

"2B, can you report on what else is happening outside, there might be some crucial information that can alter our plans." He looks at Jackass trying to figure out what is happening and how Jackass is doing this, but Jackass only grins and puts a finger on her mouth signaling to stay a quiet. Knowing that Jackass would give an explanation later 9S turns his attention back to the horn and listen to what 2B and the commander where saying.

As they continue to listen, more voices could be heard, but the eavesdroppers knew that they were mostly from White, Zinnia and Anemone. From listening to them, they found out about the situation outside and how all the villagers are accounted for, which for Jackass is a good thing. Then they heard the plan and the groups that were being formed and where they will go, before finally hearing the commander's rousing speech and jumping away from the horn clutching their ears from the hunters shouting in response. As they started to get their hearing back 801S begins to ask Jackass.

"Okay what is this? And where is the sound coming from?"

"It's a horn I use to listen into the Hunter's hub."

"What?" 9S said while looking incredulous.

"I figured White would give the plan there so its good thing I have this, don't you think?" Jackass smirk.

"Okay… BUT why do you have this?" 801S ask for he, and even 9S, are bewildered that Jackass has a device to spy and listen to hunters at the hunter's hub. They also feel how wrong this is, for it could be a breach in privacy and how chilling the thought is of Jackass listening to their private conversations. Both boys share a look with each other to avoid the hunter's hub for now on.

"Look a researcher has to gather data on all sorts of topics, so we can use that information to help in the daily lives of the village and to aid hunters in their quests." She spoke in a cordial manner.

"…Really?" 801S drawled not convinced with Jackass statement believing she has an ulterior motive.

"Well… I find it nice to hear the latest gossip hunters have nowadays and if they have any juicy secrets and blackmail material. Hehehe" Jackass said while she was rubbing her hands.

"Ahhhh." Both boys nodded their heads. The reason being more suited for Jackass' intentions sounds more appropriate for the eccentric researcher.

"Now that's done its time we help the Commander with her plan." Jackass began to move to her levers.

"Wait does the commander know of this contraption?" 801S asked as Jackass proceeds to pull the lever for the horn, letting it return to the ceiling.

"Now if we move quickly, we can make it to the northern part of the village ahead of the group being sent there." Jackass speculated, completely ignoring 801S.

"Jackass you didn't answer"—

"Wait. We? Why do we have to be ahead?" Asked 9S, interrupting 801S who looks at him thinking if 9S is ignoring his statement as well.

"Well duh, to help. Better we use your bombs to drive the monsters from the north so they can focus on the east corner." Explained Jackass as she pulls another lever. It parts her shelf splitting and one part moving to the sides, revealing a hidden item box where Jackass pulls out a crate full of the bombs, she and 9S designed.

"Wait you made more?" 801S looks shocked.

"Shouldn't we inform the commander? I mean the bombs are still being tested."

"And they are tested. They work and I already informed White beforehand that I will give the research center's support to whatever plan they have. I just didn't tell her how that support would come." Jack said slyly and puts the crate on her desk and pulls the lever to revert her shelf back into one.

"Jackass don't tell me you are heading there by yourself without the commander's approval?" 9S looks at Jackass with a stern expression. He also eyes Jackass moving to grip the last lever.

"Wait what?!" 801S begins to look frantic.

"Well if you're not gonna join me. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to see these babies work in the field. I mean there is no test like a field test, am I right?" She pulls a lever revealing a hidden pathway at the right side where 9S and 801S are facing Jackass' desk.

"Jackass stop! We can't do it like this, we might cause more harm and jeopardize the mission? And we are going to use explosives in the village, don't you think we need the villagers to decide or anyone to supervise?" 9S moved closer to Jackass and pleaded.

"I agree with 9S. Using the bombs with a slight chance of approval from White, than using them without could lead to major repercussions." 801S gave his own opinion as well.

"Or… it could help and improve our situations. Look all the villagers are accounted for, you heard 2B and there are already some damages outside maybe even more with the monsters out there. Look, I can say the bombs are safe to use, we made sure of that and any collateral that would happen is a small price to pay to drive these monsters out of the village. Besides I'm all the supervision you need!" Jackass smirked at the last line.

"But"—

"C'mon kid, you and I were thinking of the same thing to use these suckers and it's a great idea. Besides, you really think White would approve of using this?" Jackass questioned staring straight at 9S. The act causes him to step back a bit.

"I-I… she would… I mean Zinnia would approve… and she can convince the commander."

9S thought that there is a chance for the commander's approval but hearing Jackass statement got him to doubt. Sure, he has made mistakes from the past and received the ire of the commander, maybe a bit of distrust or no belief at all at his plans. But… these bombs can help with proper supervision, he knows it. And he knows it's better for the commander to supervise and most likely the bombs would be approved because of it. But… will she approve it? Or just brush it off like the rest of his ideas? 9S had a forlorn expression on his face.

"Look we're wasting time, I have a cart already prepared and I'm heading out there right now. Your free to join or to report to the commander, but I'll have left by the time you do. 801S if you stay you'll be my proxy for the research center and support White with whatever she needs." Jackass said as she enters the hidden pathway carrying the crate.

"Wait Jackass!"—801S calls and stops at the pathway seeing his superior moving father from him— "Oh my gosh she is serious. We have to warn the commander." He breaks into a sprint before stopping to look why his companion didn't move.

"Nines?" He asks, with a bit of dread rising from his stomach.

"I'm following Jackass" 9S responded. He turns to 801S with a look of determination. 801S recognizes it and knows that it's a look that means 9S won't change his mind.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? What will the commander or Zinnia think?!" 801S exclaimed.

"Look, I made those bombs too and they're my responsibility. Besides, she said herself that she is capable of supervising their use. Better I'm there to support or reign in Jackass than leave her by herself, since I made it with her". 9S smirks as begins to head down to the path moving past 801S.

"They're gonna go crazy once they find out about this!"

"Then tell them! I'll be with Jackass and you go inform the commander! Think of it as extra motivation for them to follow us!" 9S yelled as he began to sprint and catch up to Jackass.

801S could only stare in dread as his friend goes to follow his eccentric and explosive higher up. He can't imagine what those two are capable of. Snapping out of his thoughts, he remembers that he still needs to warn the commander and the others. As he runs out of Jackass' office, pass the researches and to the path leading to the main hall, he could only think of how everyone would react to this predicament.

"Damn it. Nines, I hope you know what you are doing." Because 801S doesn't know himself.

* * *

"Jackass wait up!" Jackass heard and saw the young white-haired boy coming to her. She grins as she loads the crate filled with the bombs on top of cart. The path she took lead straight to the stables and the cart station. She has already prepared a cart by the time 9S called to her with an Aptonoth to pull it.

"Hey kid! I knew you wouldn't resist this opportunity, I'm glad to know you came rushing to join little old me in this endeavor."

"Its not like that. Someone has to reign you in, or you might blow the village with the bombs I designed. Then I'll take all the blame and get another scolding." 9S said has he made his way to Jackass. He could see her climbing aboard to the front of the cart holding the reigns.

"Ahhhh how sweet of you."—She cooed—"Well if this all blows up in our faces, you can count on me in getting half of the blame. I mean we both had a part in making these." She gestured to the bombs, as 9S looks inside the cart and sees other items packed as well.

"Fine but let's this be known that you took the initiative first!" 9S declared.

"Yes, and you followed." Jackass smirk and 9S grumbles at the remark

"Well hop on." She gestured as 9S got up and sat beside her.

Once seated both were ready to depart only for the main doors for the stables to open. From there two hunters came out and saw Jackass and 9S. The hunters look surprised and both Jackass and 9S had wide eyes for they've been caught red handed.

"What are you doing! You can't be in here!" Yelled one of the hunters.

"SHIT." Jackass said out loud before she cracks the reigns making the Aptonoth move the cart. She makes the Aptonoth move faster as well, making the cart jolt from the sudden speed with 9S bracing himself.

"Ugh Jackass." 9S said as the cart started to pick up more speed.

"They're making a break for it! We have to stop them!" The other hunter yelled as both began to follow and chase the duo.

The hunters broke into a sprint and chase the runaway cart shouting for it to stop. The path they were on was from the back of the guild going to the front where the roads intersect. From there they would head to the road leading to the northern corner. The only sounds that was heard was the galloping monster and the yells of the two hunters. Seeing as they are nearing the front of the guild, 9S turns to Jackass in worry.

"What are we gonna do? We can't lose them and we're heading straight to more hunters that would stop us." He said while having second thoughts with his decision to follow Jackass.

"Don't worry kid I got this!" Jackass said as she made a turn. She turns to look at the hunters before she looks back at the road seeing that they are near the intersection.

"Okay kid. I want you to get something for me at the back of the cart, I think you can reach it from your seat. It's looks like small barrel bomb but has the letters VC on it." She said as 9S began to rummage the cart.

"Okay I got it! Wait is this a bomb? Are we going to throw a Bomb! At THEM! JACKASS!" 9S yelled franticly as held the VC small barrel bomb.

"Don't worry its just for a distraction! Now pass it to me I got to time it right." She said as they reached the front of the guild.

There where hunters stationed at the front of the guild waiting for their next orders from command. As they were waiting, they heard a sound of a cart and turn to look where its coming from only to see Jackass and 9S coming from the path. Others began to talk among themselves on what Jackass and 9S were doing, only to suddenly hear yelling from the same path as well. It was the two hunters and they look like they had a boost in speed. They where getting closer to the cart every second and Jackass thinks they must have drunk some mega dash juice, as she was alternating between looking at the road and at them.

Entering the town square Jackass made the cart drift by turning the Aptonoth to the west path that would lead them to roads going north. As she turned and stop, the two hunters made it as well and began to yell and tell the other hunters to stop them.

"You can't let them escape!"

"That cart is needed for the commander's plan!"

"They have no authority to take it!" One of the two hunters yelled.

"Oh Yeah! Here's my authority!" Jackass yelled as she chucked the VC lettered small barrel bomb to the two hunters who paused and caught it at the middle of the square. They both look at it and notice that the fuse was lit, at the same time Jackass cracked the reigns and the cart began to move at high speeds again away from the square.

"What the ****"—

*BOOM*

Before any of the two hunters could react, the bomb exploded, engulfing the two and sending some hunters off their feet with one slamming straight at the guild door. When the explosion cleared, the two hunters where knockout on the ground and Jackass and 9S' cart was already too far for them to reach.

* * *

"Then we heard her yell 'YOU GUYS GOT JACKASS!' before the cart disappeared from our sight." Said one hunter, even mimicking the exact same expression and manner of Jackass to the Commander. White could only put her palm on her face, dreading the fact that Jackass is loose and is with 9S enacting a plan that 'would' help in theirs that involves highly explosive and still classified experimental bombs. She already got the full story from 801S, who is currently at her side nervous and shaking. Hearing the story from him only made her head ache and a promise to strangle Jackass when she sees her.

"And what of 9S?" White then asked the hunter.

"OH. Ah. Not much we can say only that he was yelling and screaming at Jackass." The hunter shrugged and White could only sigh shaking her head.

"Thank you for your report, you are dismissed. Join the rest and prepare for our operation to barricade the streets in the center roads" White dismissed the hunter as he gave a salute and left to join the others who were carrying materials and other items to use for the operation.

"Now." She turns back to 801S. Facing him also revealed that Zinnia, 2B, A2 and the pods were there as well.

"White let me explain"—Zinnia began.

"Save it for later. Now we need to deal with whatever Jackass and 9S will do." She replied sternly cutting Zinnia.

"Okay. Fine. But let me handle that. 801S said they're heading to the north so we can proceed as planned." She told White, while 801S nodded his head agreeing with Zinnia.

"Our plan is already being altered as we speak"—White spoke only to be cut off by Zinnia.

"And it changes nothing to our goal to drive them, the monsters, out. Besides, Jackass went along with it so there must be some measure of probability that their plan could aid us. Look, we can't bring them back or change the plan. We need to work with it and hoped that everything will go well." Zinnia said as she looks at the commander and she as well looks straight to Zinnia's eyes with an expression of conflicted thoughts.

"…" White and Zinnia continued to stare at each other, until White gave a frustrated grunt and then turned away.

"Fine, but you are responsible for his actions for this operation." She began to walk away.

"I am. Thank you White!" Zinnia yelled as White began to walk further away to command the rest of the hunters.

"Hey chief? Please don't be too hard on 9S." 801S said as he began to follow the commander since he is Jackass' proxy. She waved at him as he began to listen to the commander's orders.

"Chief the carts are ready!" Zinnia heard a hunter shout at her.

Turning to where the carts are, loads of carts have arrived with some hunters loading materials to form the barricades across the center road and some hunters getting on the carts ready to enact the mission. She could see that Anemone and her team have already boarded some and have started to head to the east side of the village. She turns to the 2B, A2 and the pods.

"Okay… girls. Pods. Let's get this mission started and reclaim 9S from Jackass." She cheerfully said to her entourage, whom reacted with different expressions.

"Ugh… reclaim? Didn't he go willingly?" A2 questioned who had an irritated expression.

"Then if he did, we will forcefully retrieve him." 2B spoke in a cold and stoic manner, but she was radiating an aura of rage with 9S' latest actions.

"I just hope the young Meowster hasn't cause any trouble." spoke Pod 42.

"Knowing him, trouble would come to him especially since he is with Jackass." Replied Pod 153 to Pod 42.

"Look just get in the cart and we'll try to reach them as soon as possible. We can all hear the story from 9S and whatever excuse he has once this is over." The deflated Zinnia said while said group began to move to their own carts.

"I doubt he would have an adequate excuse." 'Or let him make any excuse at all' thought 2B as she began to think of ways to make sure that 9S realizes that working in secret projects and not telling them is a bad idea, especially when he is working with Jackass.

As the group got in their assigned cart, with Zinnia on the reigns, Zinnia signaled the hunters that they will soon depart. She signals one hunter who was also on the reigns.

"You and the rest of the hunters will head straight to the west side of the village and begin to herd the monsters there to the choke point. Relay the plan to any hunters scattered there, and remain in for any monsters coming from the north, and keep them going to the choke point as well. We'll rendezvous once all the monsters from the north are cleared, then we will work together to keep them on the path."

"Yes Chief." The hunter replied.

"You'll be my point person for now. Don't let any hunter go to the north area and keep them in the west with you. I don't want any more people to get caught up with whatever my charge and Jackass are up to." Zinnia sighed after the last phrase.

"Are you sure…?" Ask the hunter with a bit of expectation of rebuttal.

"Yes...?" Zinnia replied with a raise eye brow from the hunter's question.

"OKAY YOU HEARD THE CHIEF! LET'S MOVE OUT HUNTERS!" The hunter shouted with a chorus of yells from the others came in response.

They began to move with haste to the west side of the village… away from Zinnia and company's direction. Some even began to climb and pile up on the other carts to join the west group with a few attempting to catch with up with them not wanting to remain. A massive dust cloud was made from the hunters' haste and once it cleared, only Zinnia and company were left at the square. Zinnia could only look with bewilderment at the scene.

"WOW… I guess no one really wants to deal with a 9S and Jackass collaboration." Spoke A2 who was also shock from the scene. The pods and a reluctant 2B nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's go." Replied the recovered Zinnia as she cracked the reigns making the Aptonoth pull their cart.

Heading straight to 9S, Zinnia could only worry that he hasn't gotten hurt or Jackass hasn't gotten him to even bigger trouble. She was also trying to figure out what in 9S' head made him work with Jackass. Was she really tempting fate when she allowed him to work at the research center today? She thought as they made their way to the streets of the village.

Her train of thought was cut, when she turned the cart to a corner revealing a destroyed street with houses a bit damaged or turned into rubble. What more the street revealed signs of a large monster that has made its way here and practically gone on a rampage, with claw marks on some areas, smashed houses and small craters that look like they were made from a monster smashing the ground. The scene shocked the group and their scenery continued to be the same with every street they came upon with more signs of damage from the large monster with some houses that were destroyed by large boulders lodge in them. The pods spotted something on the road, and they look to see a giant three clawed foot print. Realizing that the monster could still be here in the north area of the village, a sense of fear came over Zinnia and she cracked the reigns harder to speed up the cart. She hopes she reaches 9S first, before whatever large monster wrecked these streets.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

**Here it is! **

**Sorry for the late Update, but it's a longer chapter.**

* * *

Moving farther away from the guild hall, Jackass and 9S make their way to the northern part of the village. Because of Jackass's intervention they were able to escape their pursuers and prevent the others in blocking their path. The price was only two knockout hunters and 9S's newly forming regret.

"WHAT THE HELL JACKASS!" 9S shouted to his crazy companion driving the cart.

"What? We needed a distraction and I made one. What's the problem?" Jackass replied looking at her skeptical accomplice.

"The problem? Oh, I don't know. Maybe... THE FACT WE KILLED TWO HUNTERS!" 9S burst in anger for their distraction that most likely would have killed the two hunters pursuing them.

"Pfffft….no we didn't kill them." Jackass replied.

"Really are you sure? Because last I check you chucked a barrel bomb filled with Volatile coal!"—9S proceeds to put his hands on his face—"How did I not figure out VC stands for volatile coal. So stupid…" 9S berated himself.

"Well… I had to put the leftovers to good use. I thought it would come in handy someday." Jackass explained to why she made the barrel bomb.

"And to what? Blow up hunters!"

"What no! …. maybe when they're testing it but other than that I was thinking for something more efficient like sleep bombing or if a path in front of me is blocked." She smiled.

"Arrgghhhh…." 9S could only growl at his companions' eccentricities.

"Oh, stop your whining. They're most likely knockout. I mean you know how they're wearing their armors, right? They are protected by whatever divine power or juju, forge monster armor holds that stops hunters from dying outright and still have a body to cart back to the base camp."

"Jackass..."

"Besides, hunter armors are built to withstand blows from monsters, headshots, friendly fire and barrel bomb explosions. If it didn't, then how else would hunters survive against fireballs or whatever supernatural powers monsters have? And it would have been a waste in creating those special buff ammos for bowgun users to use on their allies." Jackass explained to 9S.

9S, upon hearing the explanation, agrees with Jackass reluctantly. One of the many mysteries of their world is hunter armor and hunting weapons. They both give strength and protection to a hunter that enables them to hunt monsters and even grant them with special powers like elemental resistances or even increase attack strength. Hunting weapons as well can produce elemental effects like a burst of fire or sparks of lightning to add damage.

Though hunters don't tackle monsters most of the time in straight clash of strength and power but more in a manner of slaying monsters by death with a thousand cuts. Their equipment helps by giving them the durability to withstand attacks if they can't dodge and the means to hit hard and damage monsters, no matter how thin and revealing or ridiculous the armor/weapon is.

9S remembers seeing a female hunter in full Kirin armor take a blow in the midsection from a Rathian's fireball and launched in the air by her comrade's switch axe swing in the arena and still look no worse for wear. Though, Hunters still feel the pain and if they reach their limit they would collapse or get knockout by the last attack done to them if they're not careful. The worst that could happen to them is death and the armor becomes a glorified coffin for a hunter.

If the armor is breached, gets a fatal injury or a hunter suffers internal injuries and were too late to use any healing item, hunters will die. Leaving only their armor as their memento. Knowing this 9S just realized something.

"Wait doesn't that mean you made a barrel bomb that one-hit-knockout a hunter? Two if what you say is true." 9S exclaimed.

"Hey… your right! Oh, I'm definitely going to remember this. Maybe even start making some plans and some improvements…" Jackass began to talk to herself about this new discovery. 9S could only face palm at her antics.

"Jackass…"

"Oh, chin up kid. You actually have a part in this since it was you who gave me the volatile coal."

"W-WHA"— 9S was stupefied by this realization.

"Stop worrying. Auntie Jackass here will take care of you and right now I bet those hunters are being taken care of as well. Nothing a little potion can't fix whatever sorry state they are." Jackass said as she ruffled 9S's hair, who proceeds to push her hand off.

"Just drive…" He mumbled, accepting to whatever fate would bring him for partnering with Jackass.

He wonders if this is punishment and hopes that whatever gods up there, know how regretful he is for his decision in forming this partnership. He also hopes if they could give him some sort of divine blessing to survive whatever punishment he's gonna get from 2B. 9S could only shudder at the thought.

"Hey kid." Jackass calls him, gaining his attention.

She gestures with her head to the street in front them and notice some monster tracks. This gives them the clues that they're nearing the northern area and that there are still monsters in the around. Actually, as they continue their way, sounds of monster cries can be heard. If they follow were the calls are coming, they sure can bet it would lead them to some monsters. Their cart moves to the direction were the loudest calls are.

Both don't notice the large monster tracks in the streets too focus in going to their destination. Both oblivious to the hidden danger present in the area.

* * *

In an open street at the northern part of the village, some monsters are present and are currently engaged with two hunters. One hunter is wielding a large relic hammer and equip in Basarios armor. He is swinging and attacking his weapon on a pack of Ioprey, red raptorial wyverns with a smooth curve head crest. One of the Ioprey jumps to pounce on him, only to be hit by the hunter's hammer as he anticipated the attack and swings to its direction knocking it back to the rest of its pack. More of the pack attempt to do the same, only to fail as well as the hunter bobs and weaves between their pounces before striking his hammer against them. Some of the Ioprey fall to the hunter's attacks and the pack decides to surround the hunter instead.

The hunter eyes them, keeping watch of his flank, he then notices one of the Ioprey hissing before spitting a glob of purple fluid to his direction. He knows it's the monsters poison spit and dodges to one side only to move out of the way from another poison spit coming to his direction. This continues as the hunter begins to see a pattern of the pack's attack. It's their strategy to wear him down by constantly spitting at him in every direction to drain his stamina and poison him as well. As he dodges another poison spit, he rushes to the nearest Ioprey and strike it with his hammer sending it flying and breaking the circle surrounding him giving an opening to escape. Though, this leaves him open for the other Ioprey to spit poison at him. He rolls to one side to avoid getting poisoned only to place himself in the direction of one Ioprey pouncing at him. Bracing himself for the attack, an arrow is shot at the Ioprey mid air striking and killing it. Its corpse falls to the ground and the hunter turns to were the arrow came from noticing his ally.

The other hunter with him is wearing a full Yian Garuga armor and hunter bow. He was also taking care part of the pack in the street, only for the pack to suddenly rush to his hammer wielding companion to aid the Iopreys being slain. They both nod at each other and regroup to stand side by side, as the pack begins to reorganize themselves as well to address the threat before them. A large call is heard, not from the small Ioprey but from a larger monster.

"Eeeaarroooppp!"

It reveals itself by jumping out of a corner to stand in front of the pack. It was a larger red raptorial wyvern with a hatchet like crest on its head, an Iodrome the alpha of the pack with a much stronger poison sac. It glares at the hunters and stalks slowly at them with the pack following it. The hunters only a couple of feet away from them, stand their ground and ready themselves for the confrontation with the pack and its alpha. Suddenly, the Iodrome head perks up and looks behind the hunters as if it is hearing something. The pack as well takes notice of their leader's sudden attention and the hunters are confused to why the monsters suddenly stop, only to hear a yell behind them.

"BOMBS AWAY!"

A small bomb is seen flying straight to the Iodrome's head. It strikes and explodes on its face disorienting it and taking a few steps back. Shaking its head from the smoke the Iodrome attempts to collect itself only for a bigger explosion to happen on its face in an instant, knocking it backwards to the ground. Some of the pack in the blast radius were thrown of their feet as well and the others are visible startled with the explosion. The hunters themselves were not expecting for that to happen as well and are blown back a few feet. They start to get up and notice a cart stopped right behind them. They look to see who is on the cart and maybe know who threw the bomb at the Iodrome. They see a cheering Jackass and 9S making whooping noises with their hands up in the air chanting.

"IT WORKED! IT WORKED!" Before high fiving each other.

"Uhhh…" The Basarios armored hunter could only look in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" The Garuga armored hunter asks the two cheering individuals.

"Hold on a second." Said Jackass, as she notices the pack and the Iodrome recovering themselves. The Iopreys give growls and roars of contempt to the sudden bomb attack and the group readies themselves. Jackass and 9S take some bombs on their hands, while the hunters arm their weapons. The Iodrome finally stands up making itself taller and more menacing, only to notice a sudden lost of weight on its head. It starts to shake its head attempting figure out what is wrong, while its pack could stare at shock to what has happened to their alpha. It notices on a still intact window in the streets on what has happened, its crest has been destroyed the hatchet shape is demolished making itself look like an oversize Ioprey. It squawks in surprise to what has happened to its beautiful crest and starts to wail to the sudden shame it is projecting to the pack.

"Look! Jackass the bomb broke it crest!" 9S exclaimed.

"Oooo… I'm loving these bombs more every second."—She smiled then turns her attention to the pack—" Now if you red color Gargwas know what's good for you." Jackass chucks another bomb.

It lands near the pack with some dodging the initial explosion, only to caught in the bigger explosion slaying some and sending others flying.

"Get off of our PROPERTY!" Jackass yells as she chucks another bomb.

"YEAH! Flock off!" Yelled 9S as he chucks his own bombs at the pack.

The pack themselves are bombarded…literally. They attempt to dodge only to get caught in the bigger explosion. Some are enveloped in the explosion and get burned and blown to bits. Others are hit by the force of the explosion, sending them flying towards windows or through cracked walls. Those who have recovered began to flee the scene, coincidentally heading to a path straight to the west corner of the village. The Iodrome, not wanting to be caught in the blasts and be shamed or humiliated more, sounds a call of retreat following the pack members that left. The hunters could only look with a mix reaction of awe, fear and bewilderment at the scene watching the two maniacs drive the packs away. Once the smoke clears the streets are filled with monster corpses, slightly blackened and with bits of ash on the sides, but monster free. On the top of the cart humming a good tone at their accomplishment, Jackass and 9S look at each other and give a nod of agreement with the success they have just made.

"Uhhh… What just happened" Asked the Basarios armored hunter.

"Yeah, can someone start explaining what the heck are you two doing here?" Ask the Garuga hunter.

Turning to the hunters, Jackass and 9S begin to give their explanation.

"Right in front of you is head researcher Jackass and hunter in training 9S. We're here to blow stuff up and kick some monster ass" Said Jackass.

"And we're the bombs for the job." Said 9S, while giving a low five to Jackass before both end up posing cross armed and leaning against each other.

"What?" The hunters could only stare at the duo.

Jackass expression suddenly became stern and began to address the hunters in a more serious manner.

"Well as you all know, our village is currently invaded by monsters. In response to this situation, the guild through commander White has formulated a plan to drive all the monsters out of the village. The plan is simple, we drive all the monsters from the north, west, and eastern quadrants to the choke point, the guild intersection, before driving them to the southern exit. We know that the bulk of the monsters are here in the northern and western quadrant and refuse to return to the northern and western exits because of the unknown cause that brought them here in the first place. The eastern section of the village has the least monsters, and either being driven out in the eastern exit or herded as well to the choke point, hence the plan to herd the majority of the monsters south. The research center, under my authority have been given orders to aid and support in the execution of the plan. These bombs made by me and my lovely associate is the support. Any questions?"

"Yeah, one. Did the Commander really authorize you and… 9S to be the support for this situation?" Said the Basarios armored hunter. Even with a helm covering his face, one can still read his skepticism to Jackass and 9S's appearance.

"Also, in the first place why is 9S here?"—The other hunter turns to 9S—"Kid aren't you supposed to be with 2B or Zinnia? I doubt White would want any shenanigans to occur when we're doing a large operation?" Said the Garuga armored hunter who was blunt with his opinion on 9S, knowing his reputation.

"Why does everybody"— 9S began to retort only to be stopped by Jackass.

"The kid is here under my Authority and if you must know, he was the one who designed these bombs that droved those monsters off. SO, I'd expect a bit of gratitude since I can tell you hunters have been here for a while and are looking a bit exhausted." She eyed the men and waiting to prove her wrong, but they could only grumble in agreement. Jackass continues to explain.

"Also, Zinnia the chief, has approved to use these bombs for support and 9S is with me to help supervise in using them since they are of his design. We're assigned here in the northern quadrant so we may herd the monsters to the western section of the village were the rest of the hunters are and together drive all the monsters to the choke point. I was also told by the chief herself that all hunters we meet must coordinate with us." She smiled knowing that the last part was true… for Zinnia, but it didn't apply to her or 9S due to leaving without the guild's permission.

"Ugh. Really."

"You can't be serious"

Both hunters groaned at the instructions they 'believe' Zinnia gave Jackass.

"You can complain to Chief Zinnia but know that you would be facing Commander White as well." This time 9S chimed in going with the flow Jackass made.

"And as much she doesn't like 9S's shenanigans, she really doesn't like disobedient hunters more." Jackass added the tidbit of info to the hunters, grinning at them as well.

The two hunters look at each other and shudder at the thought of receiving the commander's ire. They both have the same thoughts of being skeptical with the two and are considering of not working with them. But they couldn't risk disobeying a command from White or Zinnia, knowing that if they were wrong, they would be reprimand accordingly or worse. They're not sure if whatever 9S and Jackass are is saying is true but can't deny it either since they don't know if their lying since their intentions of saving the village are sound. Might as well risk it since the two did help them with the Ioprey pack and even drove them off effectively using their bombs. Making their choice the Basarios armored hunter replies.

"Okay. Fine… we'll work with you two."

"What do you guys want us to do?' The Garuga Armored hunter said.

"Well for starters, you can answer some of our questions. We notice somethings before going here." Jack said to the two.

"Yeah, like how you guys are the first hunters we found here. Where are the others? I know we should have met a lot by now." 9S said.

"But it seems most of the hunters are gone and surprisingly some of the monsters as well. This place should be swarming, with all the noise we heard heading here." Jackass said.

"Ah… right. Most of the monsters have already been driven off or headed to the west and eastern corner. Mostly Aptonoth herds and Yian Kut-kus if you must know. And our comrades headed there as well to manage the bulk." Said the Basarios Hunter.

"And left you two to handle the stragglers." Said 9S.

"And any monsters that remain. Though I find it strange that a lot of them would suddenly leave." Said Jackass.

"Yes. We think so as well. We thought it's because we couldn't drive them off to the north exit, but they suddenly started to leave like their running from something. Though, we're not sure since most of the predators remained and even began to make their nest here ever since the villagers were evacuated. We were driving out the pack earlier since they started to mark this area as their territory." Said the Garuga hunter.

"Any other monsters you have seen or know where they decided to stay?" Asked 9S.

"A few Bullfangos and their Bulldrome alphas. More raptorial wyverns like velociprey and occasionally some Azuros raiding for honey in item shops. Beside them, none other we've seen." Answered the Basarios hunter.

"And they seem to stick just some distance before the western border. Anywhere deeper north is de-voided so far." Said the Garuga hunter.

"Well that just makes our job easier, doesn't it?"—Jackass said while smiling— "With the north almost cleared, by whatever reason, we can focus on the monsters still present here and drive them off to the west before any of them claim the property. Hopefully Anemone would handle some of the monsters that have gone to the eastern portion."

"Wait aren't you curious to what drove most of the monsters off?" 9S asked Jackass.

"I am kid, but we need to focus on the immediate matter right now. Whatever reason it is, it could be related to why the monsters left the forest and head here. Its influence must of reach the village and better we investigate after our current crisis." Jackass answered to 9S who nods in understanding.

"Okay, from here on out you two will join us and help direct us to where the monsters are. 9S I want you to teach them how to use the bombs." Jackass said to her current company.

"Wait! / You're serious… / Teach?" The three responded.

"Look, you two"—She points at the hunters— "look exhausted, but still have strength to chuck these babies at monsters. Besides, you guys can you use this opportunity to conserve your energy in case we encounter something serious. And you guys saw how effective the bombs are and you can trust us that it be much easier to do that than swinging your weapons around." She finished before going to the back of the cart and getting some bombs for the hunters to try.

"She's serious, isn't she?"

"How did the commander even allow the use of explosives."

The two hunters said to themselves, while 9S gets two bombs from Jackass.

"Look, the commander trust Jackass and she would never send her out unless for a good reason." Or she leaves unnoticed under her nose thought 9S, feeling a bit guilty lying to these two. But what else can they do, they're already here and might as well work together to save the village even if they came with false pretenses. He can always let Jackass take all the blame.

"Besides, their easy to use and you guys may find it effective or fun like Jackass." 9S smiled, extending his hands to give the bombs to the hunters. The two both look at each other before glancing to the items on the boy's hand. They shrugged and reach for it.

* * *

Driven from their territory to a human settlement was unforeseen and unexpected for the inhabitants of Whistill forest. Yet, there was a growing disturbance in their home and their instincts told them to leave immediately unless risk whatever danger would befall on them should they say. None would want to return unless the threat has subsided or disappeared, leaving the monsters to migrate to new locations and settle. Unfortunately, for the village of YoRHa, some monsters have decided to stay in the village. Why wouldn't they? Its fortified, away from the threat they fled and well stock with food of all kinds, like honey for the bear like Arzuros. What's more, their stampede has driven the villagers away freeing up space for monsters to settle and their structures make the perfect place to nest in.

Among those monsters willing to stay is a pack of Velociprey. They just moved to an ideal spot and are now patrolling this new area against threats and other rival monsters to secure and settle their new nest. Their alpha, a Velocidrome, is leading the pack through the streets. It moves at a pace where some velociprey are ahead of it acting as scouts while the rest remain to support it should they encounter a threat. Nearing a corner, the alpha sends some scouts to move ahead. Three velociprey move and disappear from the rest of the pack after moving behind the corner.

"EuuuropEuuurop!"

The Velocidrome calls to its scouts after few seconds have gone and waits for their reply. The street remains silent, until the pack could hear the cries of their pack members and they sound startled. Preparing to move to their location, the pack suddenly hears another different set of calls.

"Eeeaaarrooppppp!"

The Velocidrome recognizes the loudest call and knows it is from a fellow raptorial wyvern but not of its pack. It also recognizes the call was in a panic tone and if one where to translate, it would be telling anyone that could hear it to run away or danger is coming. It sees its scouts running back towards them. Behind the scouts it sees an Ioprey pack and their alpha, an Iodrome with its broken crest running towards them as well.

The Velociprey pack ready themselves for a clash with the rival pack. Seeing the Iodrome getting closer, the Velocidrome gets into a lunging position then launches itself towards the rival alpha. The Iodrome in response dodges the attack and continues to run pass the rest of the Velociprey with its own pack members following as well, dodging and running. The Velociprey pack were perplex by the actions of the Ioprey pack and could still hear their crying and calling to runaway from what the Velocidrome could interpret as exploding stones.

Looking at the fleeing pack, the Velocidrome did not notice a small object falling into their direction. Before it's too late, the object strikes a pack member and explodes. The rest turn to the explosion only for a bigger explosion to occur blowing them off their feet. The Velocidrome is the first to recover and this time see the small objects falling towards them. It calls a command to dodge them and the pack follows with some successfully dodging the objects and the initial explosion, only for the bigger explosions to catch them off guard and unable to escape the blast.

The Velocidrome seeing some its pack slain and decimated by these exploding rocks, now understands the Ioprey pack's warning and calls for a retreat before any more of the pack gets harmed. Another explosion sends the pack running on their feet to the direction where the Ioprey were heading.

Meanwhile a small group of Bullfangos, large boar like monsters with brown fur and tusk, are lounging in a nearby street. They're lazing around ever since the rest of the hunters have moved to take care of the larger herd of Aptonoths and some taken away by their comrades when their alpha knocked them out. They were just waiting for their alpha to return after it headed back further north to investigate a disturbance. They felt a rumble on their hooves and notice the ground shaking a bit, with some small rubble bouncing around. They hear the cry of their alpha and see him barreling down the street towards them in a panic run. They recognize their alpha, a fang beast called a Bulldrome, by its larger size and larger tusk with a silver mane around its face and back. They also notice that their alpha has a burning backside with areas caught in flames.

The Bulldrome was also heading towards them with company, a pack of monster consisted of Velociprey and Ioprey. Behind the pack were a series of large explosions sending some lagging behind sky-high and others blown to bits by the force of the explosions. Seeing this the Bullfangos began to run away as well before their alpha reaches them to avoid the large pack and the explosion behind them. With the Bullfangos, the monsters began to run together as group regardless of species.

As this herd of monster continue to run and avoid the exploding rocks and explosions trailing them, they would encounter other monsters and some of their kind and either run away from this growing stampede or the large explosions following them.

A small group of Iopreys see the stampede and begin to run away a while dodging some of the faster bullfangos.

Three Velocipreys see the Bulldrome barreling past them and began to cry out in aggression only to notice the herd too late and be trampled by them.

A Yian Kut-ku that has gotten lost by chance and hears a group of monster calls and turns to its direction. It sees the stampede and releases a squawk of surprise before running to the opposite direction of the stampede, forgetting of its ability to fly and avoid the stampede all together.

An Arzuros has hit jackpot by finding a large stash of honey on an abandon cart. It begins to eat the contents of the cart only to pause and notice the ground rumbling. It hears the cries of other monsters and growls in response turning to the source. It found this valuable stash and its not gonna let any monster take it away from it. It sees the large stampede and begins to stand upright to make itself more imposing. The stampede gets closer and it could see the sheer size of the herd would trample it, but the Arzuros refuses to back down and is a bit suicidal in its resolve to protect its honey. With the large herd coming closer the Arzuros gives out a loud roar and readies its claws to swipe and knock any monster going near it.

Before herd and the Arzuros make contact, the monsters begin to suddenly avoid the Arzuros. The herd splits into two groups, moving pass the Arzuros before molding back to one group after passing it. The bear like monster has a confusing look on its face surprise by the behavior of the herd, only for a sudden explosion to catch its attention. It looks to its right seeing some monsters blown away from the explosion and some not so lucky. Another, explosion occurs to its right and the Arzuros could feel the heat and force from it.

Fearing its stash, it attempts to use its body to shield it from the explosions and whatever that is causing. It would have succeeded, if it wasn't for a stray bomb that bounce off a Velociprey's tail landing on its stash. Upon hitting the honey, the initial explosion blew up the honey to the Arzuros face, covering its fur and body with the substance. Before it could react with grief or anger for the destruction of its precious honey, the second and larger explosion engulf the bear.

Out from the smoke, the Arzuros comes out running with its fur burning. The explosion has caught its fur on fire with some of the honey ignited as well sticking the flames on its body. Another set of explosions land near the Arzuros, giving it the motivation to run away with the rest of the herd while having futile attempts to put out the fire on it.

A herd of Aptonoth are feeling uneasy. They fled the northern corner after sensing a big threat heading their way. The feeling wasn't lost even after moving further away and is slowly turning to dread as they feel that they are being stalked…hunted. They feel the rumble of the earth with their feet. The largest Aptonoth, their Alpha male, stands with its hind legs to raise itself and look at the direction where the source of the shake may be coming from. It sees a large cloud of dust heading towards them and as it gets closer, it sees the figures hidden in the dust cloud getting more details every second. It hoots in alarm, once it realizes the figures approaching them is a large herd of monster compose of raptorial wyverns, fanged beast and some bird wyverns. Fearing for its herd lives and the threat of predators, it bellows a call to run away and flee the approaching stampede. Some of the Aptonoths that saw the approaching mass began to flee before their alpha commanded and the entire herd began to head to the western border with the stampede right behind them.

* * *

"DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"WOOOOHHHHHOOOO! THAT'S RIGHT KEEP RUNNING!"

"Man didn't think the plan you guys made is working. It's kinda fun too."

"Well, what can you say great minds make great results and glad to know you are slowly seeing the joy in crafted explosives."

Behind the herd, explosions continue to bombard the rear to further motivate the monsters to flee. The source of these explosions is coming from the cart Jackass, 9S and their two hunter companions are on, being pulled by an Aptonoth that is surprisingly not startled by the explosions its riders are doing. They've been driving any monsters they saw and was able to successfully herd them all together to one big stampede that also helped drive the other monsters. They continue to follow the monsters and are nearing the western border to meet up with the rest of the hunters stationed there. If their lucky the massive stampede would do their job for them and drive the monsters out of the village in no time.

"Pass me another kid! You guys did great in making these and I for one would admit that I was wrong in doubting you. And happy to know that this job just got easier with the two of you." Said the Basarios armored hunter, before he yelled in ecstasy after seeing another explosion go off.

"Uhhh… thanks? The pleasantries aside, I think your getting too into this" Said 9S, who was also surprise by the compliment given to him and Jackass.

"It's okay kid, we've been trying to drive these guys since the morning. So, we may be a bit pent up, since these guys keep on coming back. You and Jackass just gave us a way to let out some steam and do our job." Said the Garuga armored huntsman, while 9S gave the two more bombs to throw. 9S also saw that the Garuga hunter was more at ease with 9S and had an expression of gratitude.

"Yeah and you just gave us a win-win situation"—The Basarios armored hunter throws another bomb and it makes contact with a Bullfango that sends it flying— "SEE THAT PIGS CAN FLY!" He yelled with satisfaction. 9S and the other hunter could only chuckle at his antics.

"Man… seeing the plan going well and how effective the bombs are to the monsters, makes me a bit sorry for them." 9S says as he continues to supply the hunters with more of his crafted bombs. With how good the plan is going the group had a cheery atmosphere, but 9S did feel sorry for some of the monsters. Like that Arzuros.

"Yeah, that Arzuros really wanted that honey. Though at least we know how far it would go for the stuff, flaming backside and all." Replied Jackass sharing a bit of the same sentiment with 9S.

"Well I'm not. Once all of this blows over, repairing the village would be a painstakingly long endeavor." Said the Basarios armored hunter.

"Yeah and I get the feeling the Commander is gonna get a bit bitchier in the next coming days" Said the Garuga armored Hunter.

"Uh huh."

"She would totally be like that."

"Definitely gonna be like that..."

The rest agreed with the thought. Though commander White is good with her job, hunters unanimously agree that she could be a slave driver at times and especially doesn't help that she is strict with the rules and guild regulations.

Most hunters that get jobs from her, end up with being exhausted not from the hunts or item gathering quest but from her constant supervision and expectation to complete their task under the numerous quest conditions she would relay. It is fortunate that her requests are first screen by the guild and officially release by the quest counter, with some of her quest conditions tone down, though some still end up coming out with all of her conditions.

"If we're lucky she'll excuse us from more work since we single handily herded the monsters from the north." 'And pardon me and 9S' thought Jackass as she tells her companions.

"Or she'll regulate all the work to us since we became reliable." Replied 9S.

"Hopefully the former as long as we accomplish the mission, and nothing goes wrong." Said the Garuga armored hunter.

"Yeah, but I'm confident we can finish this off without a snitch"—Before the Basarios hunter could finish his reply, a large shadow loomed over them.

The occupants of the cart looked above and saw something that made them go wide eyed. It was a large figure that seemed to leap over them and land right in front of their cart, forcing them to stop and swerve to the side to avoid colliding with it. Getting their bearings together, the group could properly see what was in front of them. It was a large monster with two winged forearms, a long tail with a stinger on the end, a large saurian head with small horns pass its eyes and jaws with sharp teeth that signals it was a predator. Finally, it was light orange in color with blue stripes that runs along its body from head to tail. The group couldn't believe their eyes as the figure suddenly stood more upright before letting out deafening roar.

"GREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

It was a Tigrex, a large powerful pseudo-wyvern with a killer roar and known to the guild as the hunter's bane. The group, minus the Garuga armored hunter, had to cover their ears and brace themselves from the force of the roar the wyvern made, both Jackass and 9S flinching from the sound. After announcing its presence, the Tigrex immediately starts to charge and catch up to the stampede, while the rest of the group recover and stare at its unexpected appearance.

"What the ****!" Jackass said. She was a bit irritated with the ringing in her ears.

"I though those things are found further north? What would it be doing here?" Asked 9S as he also is getting his hearing back.

"Loud bastard must have been in the forest recently and may as well followed the monsters here looking for prey." Said the Garuga armored hunter, being the least affected of the roar.

"Damn it! That explains why the herd suddenly left to the west and eastern corners. ****! This just got a bit more complicated." Said the Basarios armored hunter.

"Hold on. Isn't this a good thing? The herd is heading were we need them to be and with the Tigrex chasing them, then we wouldn't need to herd them ourselves." Said 9S as he thought a bit from what the hunters said.

"Wish it was that simply kid but the Tigrex would probably try to disperse the herd and prey on the weakest link. That would end with scattering the other monsters all over the place." Said the Garuga armored hunter.

"And waist all our efforts to herd them to the choke point." Finished the Basarios armored hunter, who gave a short growl to their predicament.

"Can't we use the bombs to drive it as well? I mean they work so far." Asked 9S.

"True but I'm not sure if we have enough to drive it and the rest of the herd. We might expend more if it gets enrage and go on a rampage. We're already used a lot and if we're forced to slay it. There wouldn't be bombs left for the rest." Said Jackass.

"So, what do we do?" 9S questioned.

"Well… guess we have to improvise. HYAHH!" Jackass said before whipping the reigns to start the cart.

The hunters and 9S had to hold on, because of the sudden movement. Jackass strikes the reigns again to increase their speed to catch up with the herd and the Tigrex. 9S, unsure why Jackass is speeding to catch up, ask her if she has a plan.

"Care to explain why we're heading back to the herd? And with the fact that a Tigrex is following them as well.?"

"Well we can't just sit still and let all our efforts go to waste." She replied.

"So, does that mean you have a plan to deal with THAT!" 9S pointed to the Tigrex right in front of them, chasing the herd and even snapping its jaws to anything it can reach. Fortunately, some monsters were able to avoid the Tigrex.

Their cart was able to catch up with the rest of the monsters, but they now notice that the road is getting more uneven due to the large cracks the Tigrex was making while pursuing the herd.

"****! If you have plan, better tell us quick!" Said the Basarios armored hunter, holding on due to the bumpy ride.

"Simple. But I need to ask if you two are up for the Job." Replied Jackass.

"Doesn't matter. If I know what you are thinking, then we got no choice." Said the Garuga armored Hunter, while his companion gave a nod in agreement.

"Good to know."

"Wait, Jackass. What are you planning for them to do." 9S said hesitantly, due to the small dread rising in his gut. Jackass ponders how to tell 9S, before addressing him.

"Look kid, the plan is simple. We will continue to drive the herd to the western border with the bombs while…"

"Me and my companion here, will keep the Tigrex occupied and maybe luckily slay it." finished the Garuga armored hunter.

"WHAT! You can't do that. I know you are both hunters, but you've been fighting all day and to face a Tigrex would be"—9S exclaimed before getting interrupted.

"Part of our job. You said it yourself kid we're monster hunters, its what we do." The Basarios armored hunter says as he turns 9S to face him. 9S could only look with shock from the stare the hunter was giving him. It was filled with determination to do what must be done and as hunters, it is what they all share that fuels them to protect others from the threats of monsters. With 9S understanding the message, the Basarios armored hunter puts a hand on 9S's shoulder.

"Besides, Kid. We need you and Jackass to finish the job and your bombs are better suited to drive those monsters out of town."

"We trust you to finish this for us. Trust us to give you the opportunity to do it." The Garuga armored hunter added as well.

Looking at both of the hunters 9S nods in understanding.

"Fine, but you guys better not die." He replied.

"Just when we're learning that Zinnia's kid more than a trouble making delinquent?" The Basarios hunter quip.

"Hey!"

"Not likely, we kinda want to see were this"—The Garuga armored hunter gestures at the entirely of 9S— "Is going." He finished.

"Should I be offended?" 9S response was met with laughter.

"Hey if you guys are done reassuring the kid, we still need to stop that Tigrex before it does anything else." Said Jackass.

"We're ready. You guys still got enough bombs to send the herd to the western border?" Both hunters questioned.

"Unless that Tigrex becomes more trouble for us to do our job. We still have enough bombs for the rest. Maybe even used them pass the chokepoint." Jackass chimed in as well.

"Good. We'll try to mount it to get its attention, then you guys use the opportunity to make a break for it and drive the herd away from the Tigrex as fast as possible." The Garuga armored hunter said as he draws his bows. His companion does the same readying his hammer.

"I'll get you guys as close as possible." Said Jackass as she maneuvers the cart near to the side of the Tigrex just short of its lashing tail.

The hunters ready themselves as Jackass ushers the Aptonoth to run further to align the cart with the Tigrex. Once aligned the hunters would jump and mount the monster and keep it at bay. Slowly the Aptonoth gains some ground while the Tigrex is still preoccupied with the herd right in front of it, not noticing a potential meal right beside it. The cart, now next to the Tigrex, is kept in a steady pace as the two hunters take a step back and prepare to Jump. Before they leap the Tigrex suddenly lets out another roar.

"GREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

The hunters are push back with Jackass and 9S flinching from the roar. The cart suddenly swerves to the right as the Aptonoth is startled and to avoid the Tigrex as it leaps to the air expanding its wings and glides. The group watches as the monster flies in the air before it lands on a rooftop, crushing it before it begins to leap from roof top to roof top getting ahead of the cart and moving to the middle of the herd. The group can only watch in horror as they begin to realize what its gonna do.

"Its gonna cut off the middle!" Shouted the Basarios armored hunter.

"Shit! We can't reach it!" Jackass exclaimed.

The Tigrex continues to head to the middle and some monsters begin to notice its presence. The raptorial wyverns pick up more speed to outrun the herbivores beside them. The Bullfangos begin to rush ahead as well following the raptors and to avoid a grizzly fate from the Tigrex. The slower monsters like the Arzuros and the Aptonoths are left behind with the Tigrex more focus on the latter. It eyes a large member of the Aptonoth herd to single it out and leaps to another rooftop, only for it to collapse on its weight.

It sends out a panic shriek from the unexpected fall and the entire house falls like a landslide to the unexpecting monsters. The rubble falls on some unfortunate monsters burying them, while others avoid the impromptu landslide by the last second and continue to follow the rest of the monsters. Sadly, the rest of the monsters attempted to make an immediate stop that ended with hitting and tripping over each other, with some piling themselves on top of one another. Most those monsters where composed of Aptonoths and their sheer bulk created a block in the path. Leaving some monsters split from the rest on the other side of the monster pile to follow the herd and some to remain with their path block. The group can see from the other end of the path of what just happened and before anyone could react, the rubble where the house used to be exploded.

"GREEEEOOHHH!"

The Tigrex burst out with a roar and proceeds to face the herd, while the monster pile shaken by its presence attempt to untangle themselves and flee immediately. The Tigrex begins to stalk the monsters and gives fake lunges to spur them to run. The monsters reacted accordingly, with a Kut-ku first to respond and turn tail and run back straight to the cart where Jackass, 9S and the hunters are. The other monsters follow through with only one unlucky Aptonoth to fall victim to the Tigrex as it turned around, the pseudo-wyvern immediately pounce on top of it. It begins to feast on its prize while the monsters flee.

The hunters and 9S on the other hand, see the herd heading towards them. Frozen still with panic from the sheer mass of monsters that would run them over, only to snap out of it from a large explosion that stops the herd and sends them to a panic confusion.

"Stop lollygagging! and help me chuck these suckers at them! Maybe the stampede would drive the Tigrex off." Jackass shouted to the rest of the group.

Shaking themselves out of their thoughts, 9S and the hunters begin to throw more bombs to motivate the monsters and turn back. The bombs thrown continue to make an onslaught of explosions that did turn the herd back, but only to be met with the Tigrex again that aggressively attacks and lunges any monster getting near its prey. Some Velociprey and Ioprey are killed by the claw swipes by the wyvern. A Bullfango was bitten by the Tigrex and lifted from the ground. The Tigrex then throws the Bullfango back, hitting other Bullfangos. Other monsters were able to pass the Tigrex, only to be met by the slowly untangling monster pile. A Kut-ku hoots and shrieks for the pile to get moving before it barrels through it with several monsters following it. The burned Arzuros sees the Kut-ku's example and plans the same as it races past the Tigrex, miraculously avoiding the larger monster's strikes and smashes through the remaining monster pile. With the path unblocked, the other monsters that made it past the Tigrex followed the rest, while the disentangled pile flees with them afterwards. Unfortunately, the majority of the monsters are still being blocked by the Tigrex.

Seeing this as they continue to chuck bombs at the end of the herd, the two hunters face each other and nod. They suddenly leap off the cart, stopping 9S and Jackass from throwing more bombs.

"We'll distract the Tigrex and make an opening for the herd to go through, while you two follow the herd afterwards. Keep holding the line here, while you wait for it." The Basarios armored hunter tells them.

"Got it!"—Before 9S chucks one bomb to the center that explodes and splits the herd— "There's your opening!" He yelled at them.

Giving 9S a salute, the hunters use the opening given to them and head straight to the Tigrex while avoiding the other monsters in their way.

The Tigrex continues to aggressively defend its meal. Most of the monsters its facing are the raptorial wyverns and some Kut-kus. It thinks they are trying to claim its prize, not realizing they only want to go through it. One Velociprey attempts to move to its flank, only to be sent flying by a tail whip. Others began to jump and lunge at the Tigrex, who responds with a roar sending them flying back. A Kut-ku sends a fireball that nearly scorches its meal and in retaliation the Tigrex tosses rocks that strikes the Kut-ku, throwing it back and knocking it out. The Aptonoths could only huddle in fear waiting for the chance to escape or attempt to turn back only to meet a different type of obstacles through explosions. As the Tigrex continues its defense for its meal, lunging at any that dare get closer to itself, it hears a large yell coming from the herd. It turns to the source of the sound, only to be shot with an arrow that shatters upon contact to its scales. It flinches from the shot and turns to see where it came but is met by the blow of a large hammer to the head.

The Tigrex recoils from the strike and shakes its head to recover from the blow. It spots the two hunters right in front of itself, the Basarios armored hammer wielder and the Garuga armored bow user. The other monsters step away to avoid the approaching confrontation. The Bow user shoots more shots at the Tigrex, striking it on its neck and torso disorienting it, before sprinting to different spot, while the hammer wielder using the distraction slams his hammer on one of its forearms. The Tigrex in response lunges at the hunters, aiming to snap its jaws on either one of them. They dodge out of the way, with the hammer wielder recovering first before rushing to the Tigrex and gives it another blow to the head. The wyvern rears back from the blow, before its body is assaulted by more arrows shot by the bow user. Irritated, the Tigrex roars and proceeds to focus all of its attention to the hunters. It lunges to bite them and swings it claws to maimed them. The hunters would dodge both attacks, only to quickly roll out of the way as the Tigrex rears back one of its forearms and proceeds to smash its claws to the ground. It continues to try to harm them, by doing a 360-spin using its tail to whip them. The Basarios armored hunter was hit and was sent flying backwards colliding with some unfortunate Aptonoth that cushioned the blow. He proceeds to take out a potion before chugging it, feeling the tonic healing his injuries from the blow. The Garuga armored hunter in response shoots an arrow that hits the Tigrex head, nearly striking one of its eyes. The Tigrex's eyes turn red and gives out a roar.

"GREEEEEEOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

The Tigrex angered for nearly being blinded rushes the bow user, ignoring the other monsters trampling and squashing some of them under its feet. The Hunter dodges out of the way with a superman dive, leaving the Tigrex to rush past it. The pseudo-wyvern attempts to turn but is hinder by the Aptonoths in the vicinity, crashing to some them and tossing some aside.

"GREEEOOOHHHHHHHH!"

It roars, sending the other monsters fleeing in fear. With the Tigrex focus on the hunters and not blocking the path anymore, the rest of the monsters were able to flee and continue down the road, hopefully heading to the western section of the village.

9S and Jackass notice the herd moving and proceeds to throw 4 bombs that impacts the ground in front of the monsters facing them. This creates a large explosion that spurs the rest of the monsters to move past the Tigrex but provides a hinderance for the hunters fighting it. They would not only dodge the Tigrex but any monsters that would trample them if they got in their way. They were nearly doze over by some Bullfangos and Aptonoths and avoided some raptorial wyverns leaping over their head. The Tigrex didn't care and proceeds to attack both of the hunters, with some of its attacks killing some monsters unfortunate enough to be hit by its attacks.

Seeing an opening Jackass cracks the reigns for their cart to move pass the Tigrex with the rest of the herd. Seeing their companions move, the two hunters put more effort to keep the wyvern's attention to themselves. The Basarios armored hunter rushes at the Tigrex and dodges as it attempts to deliver a bite at him. He slams his hammer to its face before doing a 360-spin in place and delivers another blow to the head. The Tigrex coughs out blood from the blow, before suddenly delivering a headbutt to the hunter that throws him back rolling on the ground. The Garuga hunter attacks to cover for his comrade shooting the Tigrex, only for it to shrug off the arrows hitting it as it stampedes to the hunter's direction. The hunter risks a dive that sends him rolling under the Tigrex avoiding its massive feet and sending it crashing to another house that collapse on it.

"GO NOW!" Shouted the Basarios armored hunter to Jackass and 9S as the Tigrex lays under the rubble.

The last of the monsters move pass the hunters and the rubble, with the cart right behind them. The cart almost makes it pass them, until suddenly the Tigrex bursts out startling the Aptonoth pulling their cart. This time the cart swerves to the right and topples over, spilling 9S, Jackass and all of its contents. Luckily none of the bombs exploded prematurely. Unfortunately, their Aptonoth gets loose of its reigns and runs away from the area in panic.

"Jackass! 9S!" The Basarios armored hunter shouted seeing them get thrown off the cart.

Seeing the hunter distracted, the Tigrex swipes its claws at Basarios armored hunter, knocking him aside. The Garuga armored hunter shoots an arrow to gain the Tigrex attention and to keep it away from 9S, Jackass and his hunter companion.

* * *

"Ugghhhhh…****ing Tigrex…" Said Jackass groaning and as she gets up from their fall.

"This is bad." Said 9S as he gets up as well. He sees the cart destroyed and their Aptonoth gone. He scrambles to secure the remaining bombs they have, While Jackass does the same with their other equipment.

"We need to do something. Without the cart or an Aptonoth, we won't be able to herd the monsters." Said 9S, as he sees the two hunters keeping it distracted.

"I swear I'm this close to using all of our bombs to blow it sky high!" Jackass exclaimed, as she gatherers anything salvageable. Suddenly 9S tackles Jackass to the ground as three boulders pass by their heads, almost smashing them.

"****! Wish we could use the Tigrex instead! Let it do our job for us and just keep bombing the guy and let him chase the herd all the way out of YORHA!" Jackass yelled.

9S on the other hand, gets a realization from what Jackass said. He surveys the items they have on hand and sees there is still a number of bombs for their disposals. He then turns his attention to the hunters and sees them struggling at the raging Tigrex. Lucky for them the Tigrex couldn't charge since it would be difficult to turn without smashing another building and be buried again. Instead it puts more effort in lunging and smashing the hunters, with said hunters showing the signs of exhaustion for battling all day. The Tigrex attempts to bite the Basarios armored hunter, who dodges out of the way only for the Tigrex to spin and whips its tail sending him flying through a wall and inside a building. Before the Tigrex could finish him, the Garuga armored hunter shoots more arrows at its tail, back and arms. Irritated the Tigrex begins to attack the other hunter.

Seeing this, 9S stands up and begins to move quickly. He gets two pouches and fills them with the bombs Jackass and he created, enough that he could carry in person. He secures the pouches on himself and finds the crate where Jackass stored the bombs before. He gets a few more bombs and places them inside, while the rest of the bombs he puts it in another pouch and tosses it to Jackass who was staring at him. Catching the pouch snaps Jackass from her gaze and begins to wonder what 9S is doing, who is currently rummaging the rest of the fallen items from the cart.

"Kid what are you doing?" She asks, while 9S seems to have found something. He turns to Jackass and ask.

"Is this a flash bomb?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good." He then turns his attention back to the crate with the bombs he placed earlier and begins to move near the center of the street. Jackass still couldn't figure what 9S is doing and before she asks, he asks her another question.

"If we are to drive the Tigrex away, how big an explosion do we need to do?"

"A big one. Why? Is this part of your plan you have in mind?"

"Sort of… But instead of just the entire body, can we just hit in areas that would make it panic or flee?"

"Yes. Possibly. Maybe the head and maybe even the tail."—Jackass begins to try and piece together what 9S is planning. She feels small piece of dread in her gut— "Wait are you really planning to make the Tigrex do our work for us?" She asks now getting a sense to stop 9S before he does something crazy and stupid.

"Well the cart is destroyed, and the hunters are getting exhausted. We only have enough bombs to either drive a herd of monsters or a large wyvern that could do it for us." He says, as he watches the hunters continue to fight the wyvern. He sees the rubble where the Tigrex burst out before and sees the fight getting closer to it.

"Kid what you are thinking is crazy! And even if we drive that brute away, we don't have any transportation to follow it and much less catch up with the herd!"

9S bites his lips in response, before turning his back to Jackass and stares at the scuffle between the hunters and the monsters.

"Does a Tigrex still flail around when a hunter mounts it?"

"What? All monsters do, but a Tigrex does go wild a bit more—" Realization dawns on Jackass— "kid… you're not planning to"—she gets cut off as the Garuga armored hunter is sent flying to their direction, with the blow from the Tigrex knocking off his helm. The hunter crashes on top of Jackass, with his Garuga cap rolling to 9S feet.

Eyeing the Garuga mask, 9S picks it up and faces Jackass who is currently under the unconscious hunter on top of her. Jackass looks up and stares at 9S, dreading what he is gonna do and pleads.

"9S, what you have in mind is reckless, stupid and dangerous! You can get killed and I for one don't want to bear the bad news to the others or tell them how you died riding a Tigrex!" She shouted.

"I know its insane but what choice do we have!"—He hears a pain yell and sees the Basarios armored hunter pinned under the one of the Tigrex claws pushing against it to not get crushed— "Trust me! And tell that hunter I'll return his helm after all of this is over!" 9S shouted to Jackass as he rushes over to enact his plan.

"NO STOP! 9S! SHIT! Wake up and get off of ME!" Struggled Jackass under the hunter, watching in fear and panic to what 9S is about to do.

* * *

The Basarios armored hunter struggles under the claws of the Tigrex, intending to squash him to bits. His hammer was thrown off his hand and he doesn't know where it is. Even if it was near him, he wouldn't be able to reach it for both of his hands are occupied in stopping the Tigrex from crushing him. His strength is waning and believes this is the end for him. The Tigrex begins to apply more pressure, only for an explosion to go off its back making it scream in pain and lifting its claw off the hunter. Seeing the opportunity, the hunter quickly rolls to the side and tries to spot who help him. At first glance, he taught it was his partner only to see his partners helm being worn by someone else. He realizes based on the light and short build of that person to be 9S who was wearing the Garuga mask and is shocked to his unexpected presence.

"9S! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted at the boy also seeing a trace amount of fear on him, before he moves to recover and claim his weapon to stop 9S in whatever he is doing.

The Tigrex also turns hits attention on 9S, glaring at him for the unexpected attack. 9S himself begins to have second thoughts to his admittedly insane plan, but steels himself once the Tigrex focus on him. He thinks briefly of what 2B would do and imagines her staying cool and compose when facing a fierce adversary. With the roar of the Tigrex signaling its approach, 9S chucks the flash bomb he found right at it. It explodes blinding the Tigrex making it stop at its tracks.

Blinded the Tigrex takes as step back, with 9S using this opportunity to throw more of the custom bombs he has at it, aiming at the head or neck. Most of the bombs reach the Tigrex's neck and torso, with the head flailing too wildly for any of the bombs to hit. They explode upon making contact, sticking the smaller bombs on its body for the second bigger explosion. The Tigrex screams in pain and attempts to attack 9S but blinded by the flash bomb makes it hit only air as it doesn't know that 9S is out of its reach. For every explosion the Tigrex takes a step back, moving it to near the pile of rubble, where 9S wants it to be. Seeing it near rubble pile, 9S makes his way to it, while avoiding the claw strikes of the flailing Tigrex.

The effects of the flash bomb on Tigrex is fading away as it regains its eye sight. 9S making his way on top of the pile of rubble sees this and shouts to gets its attention.

"HEY!"

The Tigrex turns to the sounds and squints its eyes to see the source. 9S, now having a clear shot of the Tigrex's face, throws a bomb right at it. The initial explosion blasts the Tigrex face and before it retaliates in anger the second explosions happens. Feeling the force of the explosion point blank on the head topples the Tigrex. On the ground and nearly knockout by the attack, the Tigrex flails aimlessly.

"GREEEEOOOOH!"

It roars in pain from the burns of the explosion. Its head is left burned and ashen, with one its horn blown off. It is also unable to open its eyes from the stinging sensation as well. Seeing the opportunity, 9S makes a leap of faith towards the back of the Tigrex.

"What's happening?" The Garuga armored hunter, minus his helm asks waking up from the large explosions.

"Get off!" Jackass pushes him off and rushes to stand up to see what 9S is gonna do next. What she sees makes her freeze in both fear and panic.

"Hey… where is my helm…" The Garuga armored hunter stares as well on what is happening.

The Basarios armored hunter is too late to stop 9S and could only watch and stare with terror for the insane stunt 9S is gonna do.

Time seems to slow down for 9S, as he jumps to mount the Tigrex. He draws his carving knife; happy he didn't forget it earlier this morning and with a loud yell stabs it on the back of the Tigrex as he lands on top of it.

Feeling the foreign presences on its back and slight stinging pain of the stab, the Tigrex burst into action. It immediately stands upright roaring before it flails forward, panicking to 9S's presence on its back. Being blinded adds to its panic state as it attempts to dislodge him off its back. 9S was nearly thrown off by the initial jerk of the Tigrex but was able to hold on with his carving knife stabbed on the Tigrex back and continues to do so as it flails forward.

With no experience and hasn't been practically introduced to the concept of mounting a monster, 9S struggles to stay on the back of the Tigrex. He grabs whatever he can hold onto, besides his carving knife while he is positioned between the shoulders of the pseudo-wyvern. The Tigrex itself continues to buck and flail around to make 9S fall, its body smashing to some houses and its tail slapping some rubble. Jackass and the other two hunters find cover from the rampaging wyvern. Despite the rapid movement of his unwilling mount, 9S sees the Tigrex approaching the crate he places in the middle of the street. As they draw near, 9S with one hand is able to get one bomb on his hand from one of the pouches he is carrying.

Having silent prayer to lady luck, he chucks the bomb to the crate as the Tigrex approaches it. He timed his throw with the Tigrex's movement, so when the monster is over the crate, the thrown bomb would have made impact and make a large explosion. With the bomb thrown 9S braces himself so he wouldn't be blown off by the force of the explosion. The unknowing Tigrex didn't expect what was about to happen next to itself.

*BOOM*

A large explosion engulfs the Tigrex and 9S with a large smoke cloud shooting upwards to the sky. Jackass and the hunters fall to their feet from the force of the explosion. They get their bearings as they attempt to stand but pause as they see something churning in the smoke cloud. It was the Tigrex and they figure that the force of explosion sent it flying upwards. It clumsily falls before it gets up with its feet before running down the street roaring in pain. Its lower body is scorched and ashen in color, its tail is shown to be lit with small embers attached to it. From the stress of hunting, fighting the hunters, explosions and its blind predicament, the Tigrex has finally had enough and stampedes to leave the area. It runs despite being blinded and recklessly charges onwards in hopes of getting to a safe place to recover. Jackass panics when she spots no sign of 9S but is briefly settled when she sees him still on the back of the Tigrex.

9S was able to survive the explosion due to the Tigrex's body taking the brunt of the force and him clinging on its back when they were sent briefly upwards. He feels the Tigrex lands with his body bouncing a bit before it sprints down the street. He lifts his head to see his current situation and a bit happy that the Tigrex is finally heading to the direction of the herd and hopefully catch up to it. The first part of his crazy and insane plan has been accomplished and now, unfortunately, he is riding literally to the second part of his plan. To use the Tigrex to drive the rest of the monsters out of Yohra.

He hopes if he survives this, he would be able to take a long break or… find a liable excuse to 2B, Zinnia and the rest for his 'Insane ****ed up crazy Jaggi shit' plan. He could imagine hearing their angry yells right now as he continues to hold on his unwilling ride.

* * *

Back to the hunters and Jackass who recovered from the entire Tigrex debacle. The two hunters could only stare at Jackass who was both hyperventilating and panicking with 9S's current predicament.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" She yelled.

"Did 9S just…?" The Garuga armored hunter starts.

"Mount a Tigrex and successfully forces it to be his unwilling ride to drive the monsters out of YoRHa…while wearing your helm?"

…

"Yes." The Basarios armored hunter deadpans, as there is too much going in his mind to have an appropriate reaction to what just happened.

"Wow… the kid got some Gravios size"—

"BALLS! I'm balls deep in the shit with what Zinnia's gonna do to me if she finds out what happens to 9S! OHhhhhhh… what those twins will do to me and their palicos as well…" Jackass exclaimed cutting the Garuga armored hunter from finishing his statement and whispering the last bit to herself. Shuddering at the thoughts of punishment from the entire Zinnia family, she turns to the two hunters.

"WHAT are you two doing just standing there! We got to go to 9S and STOP his insane ****ed up crazy Jaggi shit' plan!" She yells.

"Okay! We got it Jackass. But it's gonna be tough to reach 9S without a cart. The best we can do is meet up with other hunters and get a cart or head straight to the western border and tell them of the situation." The Garuga armored hunter said calmly with his arms raised to placate Jackass.

"Wait tell? No no no no no nonono… We can't TELL anyone." Jackass begins to panic more.

"Can't tell? Are you crazy? I don't understand"—The Basarios armored hunter said before getting cut off.

"What you don't understand that if we tell anyone, then Zinnia would find out." She starts to pace in front of the hunters.

"But—" The hunter tried to argue.

"And if she finds out that 9S got an idea to ride a Tigrex…" She doesn't hear him.

"Uh, Jackass?" The Garuga armored hunter tries to get her attention.

"And use it to drive all the monsters off of YoRHa…" Jackass doesn't hear him either.

"Jackass!" The Basarios armored hunter said in more urgency.

"Because of misinterpreting words, I said…" She doesn't stop her pacing.

"Jackass you should really turn around—" The Garuga armored hunter tries again to no results.

"She is gonna hold me responsible!"—She pauses and realizes—"Which I am!"

"Jackass you should stop before you—" The Basarios armored hunter makes one last attempt. She instead faces the hunters to punctuate her point.

"Do you know what she is gonna do to ME! She. Is. Going. To—"

"I'm going to do what Jackass?" A chilling but sweet voice stops Jackass from finishing her sentence.

Jackass' eyes go wide, and she feels a chill going down her spine as well from the tone of the voice. She looks at the hunters, who have wide eyes as well. They first look at her, then behind her emphasizing that someone is behind her. Someone she knows and dreads if she ever receives her ire. And in this case, she rightfully does. With small bead of sweat pouring down from her face, Jackass swallows and turns around to meet this someone.

No matter how slow Jackass is and try to delay the inevitable, she finally turns around completely and pales when she sees the sight before her. At that moment, Jackass could only react and utter the first line in her head.

"Oh **** me."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hello! Thanks for reading until the end. I know I said that the last chapter and this would be the end of this introductory arc, but it got a bit long. So, I decided to add another chapter to finish this arc and then we can go to the main story proper. Hopefully it would be the last.**

**Also, I am happy to know that there are people who are following this story and I thank you for having interest in this crossover and the story in general. I hope despite the long time for me to update this story, you guys will still stay for the ride.**

**Thanks again! And see you in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

**Hello! The chapter is here!**

**Enjoy.**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

"Okay…calm down 9S, you can do this. You just have to—SHIT!"

9S crouches as the Tigrex barrels through an abandon cart filled with what supposes to be dinnerware. The cart and its contents were smash to bits, with the debris flying all over the place. 9S shielded himself from a few stray shards of broken plates, as he continues to hold on the Tigrex. He brings himself up from his crouch and continues to look at the street while riding the Tigrex.

Some time has passed from mounting the monster, leaving Jackass and the other hunters. 9S is still riding the Tigrex, without falling over through the streets of YoRHa and hopes to reach the herd and continue to drive them to the choke point. Maybe even out of YoRHa as well if he is lucky. He is able to crudely maneuver the Tigrex by occasionally throwing bombs on approaching turns to make it go wherever he needs it to turn and for motivation for it to continue running by throwing some bombs behind them. Being blinded, the sounds of the explosion feeds the panic state the Tigrex is in and signals it to get away from its explosive pursuer, not knowing that it is 9S.

"It was supposed to be a simple plan…" He begins to talk to himself as he continues to hold on to its back.

"To drive all the monsters with the bombs me and Jackass created…" He sees a right turn and begins to pluck another bomb from one of the pouches he is carrying.

"But NOOOOO…. you appeared and made everything more complicated." He throws the bomb, angling it so it would land and explode at the left side and make the Tigrex turn to the direction he desired. There was a house in front of them and before the Tigrex collides with it, the second explosion goes off and the Tigrex turns out of fear and panic. It doesn't want to get anymore burns nor get hurt while it is still blind and vulnerable. 9S tightens his hold on his carving knife as the Tigrex movement almost sends him off its back.

**"GREEEOOOHHH!"**

"You just barge in! Roaring and smashing at everything and including my chance in saving the village!" He continues to rant despite the Tigrex's roar. The Garuga helm he borrowed helps in mitigate the monster's loud roar.

"The bombs I designed were working! Working! It didn't get any hunters stuck in sticky traps or cause the village to be invaded by Thunder bugs and Gargwas!" He proceeds to get another bomb from the pouch.

"The one time something I made, didn't screw up!" He chucks the bomb behind him— "Something else entirely ruins everything!" The explosion goes off, motivating the Tigrex to move faster and further away from it.

"You know? Maybe I'd get a reward or even convince the guild or the commander to let me move up and advance in some of my hunting training…" Despite the rough ride he is experiencing, 9S is getting use to the Tigrex's movement, especially with the Tigrex not bucking anymore. He is able to remove his carving knife from the back of the Tigrex, the monster not noticing due to its panicked state.

"So, I can stay with 2B little bit longer before she leaves and be a hunter…" He whispers the last part to himself. He doesn't know where the thought came from but doesn't pause to ponder about it and instead moves to straddle the base of the Tigrex's neck to secure himself more comfortably and still be able to hold on and chuck bombs.

The Tigrex continues to run down the street passing some destroyed houses or trampled carts. 9S himself doesn't notice any of the scenery nor how he is getting more at ease riding the wyvern. 9S would continue to throw bombs and Tigrex would either roar or increase its speed, with 9S simply holding on to its neck with both of his hands. For a while this scenario continues as 9S continues his previous train of thought.

"I mean with her, Zinnia, the pods and A2, they're only family I have for the past 2 non-amnesia years. Once this year finishes, she'll be finished with her hunting training. She'll be out more for real quests and maybe even leave the village!" He continues to talk even as he sees another turn and tosses another bomb.

"Leaving me—WOAH!— behind..." The Tigrex turns while 9S simply crouches to so his hands can wrap on the Tigrex's neck.

"I mean she can visit but I want to be there with her and give support. Maybe repay her for all the things she has done for me and being there for me for the past 2 years. You know… I want to be there with her like she has been for me." 9S continues to talk to himself and his unwilling mount. Not that the Tigrex is listening or bothers to care about his unwilling rider but at least for 9S, it takes his mind off a bit from his current predicament.

"Now that I think of it as well, 2B isn't the only one leaving?" Another turn, another bomb tossed.

**"GREEEEOOOHHHHHH!"** The Tigrex roars in panic from the explosion on its right side, while 9S continues to talk about his insecurity of 2B leaving for her hunting career.

"I mean yeah… I guess Pod 42 would leave as well, but he has this dynamic with Pod 153 that none of us dare to break apart! I think Pod 153 would feel lonely when he is gone too." The Tigrex turns to the left and growls at its invisible pursuer.

It feels that wherever it goes it would still be right behind it. It bets that it could hear it chattering.

9S sees another turn and this time chucks to the left. The bomb lands and explodes while the Tigrex turns to the right.

**"GREEEOOOOHHH!"** It roars in panic for it felt the heat slightly from the explosion.

"And A2 as well is leaving. I mean she can be a pain, but we do get along sometimes. She is fun to tease especially when she shows her soft side, which she tries hard to deny. She also vouched for me that I can handle myself, so I was able to go to the woods by myself with pod. And who else can I listen to and talk smack about the commander with, when she's gone?" He tosses another bomb behind them.

**"GREEOOH!"** The Tigrex gives a shriek.

"Huh guess I'll miss her too. Then once she is gone with 2B and Pod 42, it will just be me, Zinnia and Pod 153." He contemplates as he holds on to the Tigrex for it doubles in speed after hearing the explosion behind it.

"Maybe what I'm trying say is that"—

He drops his head a bit and whispers to himself.

"It's going to be a bit lonely without them... I mean I think it won't be hard to get use to… I was already alone when I first came here…"

**"GRRREEEEEOOOOOHHH!"**

The Tigrex roars, snapping 9S from his thoughts. He sees the herd right in front of them and it must have been the reason why the Tigrex roared, to warn any monster to get out of its way. Not because he was talking to himself and telling him to focus… that would be weird and meant it was listening to him.

"Wait…Why am I rambling to a monster? It's not like it would know what I'm going through. Ugghhhhh… STOP! Focus 9S! C'mon!" 9S said finally snapping to his senses.

He chucks two bombs behind the Tigrex and the explosions made it move faster. Though the boost in speed was too sudden and 9S nearly falls, only to hold on to the neck at the last second.

"Woooooaaaaaahhhh!"— He sees that he almost fell face first at the street— "Why did I think this was a good idea?!"—He returns to his original position— "Was it because so I can impress 2B? Impress Commander White and the other leaders? Or see A2's shock face." He says to himself as he continues to ride on the Tigrex and notice the street before them is straight with no turns. 9S realizes he is approaching the edge of the western border with the stampede, him and the Tigrex.

"Well… for whatever reason, I'm here now and I'm going to finish it." 9S resolves as he makes this declaration.

"And like it or not Mister Tigrex, you're gonna help me see this through." He chucks another bomb behind them. The resulting explosions made the Tigrex roar.

**"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"**

Hearing the explosions and the Tigrex's roar, some of the monsters in the herd take a look back. They see the burnt Tigrex and a glimpse of the explosions behind it. Seeing this, the monsters reacted accordingly, they hooted, shriek and roared to the rest of the herd about the return of the Tigrex and the exploding rocks, telling them to pick up the pace.

The herd picks up speed with 9S and the Tigrex following right after them. Despite the dust obscuring his view, 9S can still tell which direction the herd is heading and know where the turns are to maneuver the Tigrex. An added bonus for 9S is that whenever he chucks a bomb to signal the Tigrex to turn, it affects the other monsters as well keeping them moving.

9S feels the wind on his face and rushing past him as he rides on. It seems everything is going well for 9S, despite his unusual predicament. The herd and the Tigrex are moving with a steady pace and 9S notices that they've already arrived in the western section of the village.

9S can't help but feel a slight satisfaction to what he is doing and seems to be getting exhilarated from the fact that he is driving the herd single handedly, while riding a ****ing Tigrex.

The last thought stays and he realizes that he, 9S, the village troublemaker is riding a Tigrex; He is riding a Tigrex around the village; He is riding a Tigrex around the village while herding a mass of monsters to leave the village. With bombs.

The thought sets itself in 9S mind and makes him realize what he is doing is… is… AWESOME. Insane… but still AWESOME. 9S feels like a badass right now and can't help but to let all his feelings and excitements out.

"WOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!" He shouts in the stampede.

He gets another bomb and notices that he is down to his last pouch. Though he doesn't mind and chucks the bomb behind him. The explosion goes off and the Tigrex gives another roar in response.

**"GREEEEEEOOOHHHHH!"**

"YEEEEEHAAAAAAAAW!" 9S screams in tandem with the Tigrex as it rears its neck slightly to roar. 9S was tempted to swing the helm he has right now into the air to emulate some hunters who rode monsters like they were in a rodeo. He doesn't, knowing he won't able to tolerate the roars without it but instead just lifts one arm swinging in the air.

The Tigrex continues to drive the herd further to their destination. Some who are lagging behind would only need to see the Tigrex to motivate to move faster, others not having any energy left would collapse and get trampled by the Tigrex and not getting up afterwards. On these cases 9S would feel the Tigrex buck from the mild annoyance to the unknown obstacle that it had to trample. He just chuckles and laughs, finding the small bumps and bounces amusing and part of the ride.

Now enjoying the fact that he is riding the bane of hunters across YoRHa and the overall moment. The thrill he gets excites him and continues to yell at monsters to keep moving and would chuck some bombs for explosions to motivate them to keep running.

"Yeah! That's right keep on running! All the way out of YoRHa!"

**"GREEEEEOOOOHHHHH!"** His unwilling steed would roar as well whenever it feels something in front of it to get out of the way or move faster unless it wants to get trampled.

He hopes he would never forget this feeling of rush and excitement and decides that this will be one of the most epic and memorable moments in his life. At least if he survives this ordeal, he doesn't want this to be the last and only epic moment in his life. But if it is, at least he went out in a bang.

As the stampede approaches the checkpoint were the rest of the hunters would meet and proceed the final phase of the plan. He wonders if Jackass and the other hunters are okay or if they headed there as well.

'Meh they're fine' 9S thought.

* * *

"What. The. Hell. JACKASS! Why did you let him do this, this, this… INSANE ****ED UP CRAZY JAGGI SHIT PLAN!" Yelled Zinnia as she cracks the reigns on their rapidly speeding cart.

Zinnia and her group met up with Jackass, just as she was panicking in front of the hunters. The sight Jackass turned too, not knowing who was listening to her panic rant, was the full of members of the group, each with various range of murderous intent. The biggest was coming from both Zinnia and 2B, with Zinnia smiling sweetly at Jackass and 2B drawing her longsword. Pod 153 was a close second from the two, who was also distraught from knowing what was happening to her Meowster. Pod 42 and A2 had unreadable expression but still holds the same promise of pain. It took a simple gesture from 2B, with her long sword, to make Jackass spill all the beans.

Their murderous aura turned to one of concern and worry after Jackass told them 9S's plan. 2B's face turned a bit paler than usual and Zinnia almost fainted onto the ground if weren't for A2 catching her. Much yelling happened afterwards but did not escalate because of the two hunters pointing out that they should work together and help 9S.

The hunters were surprised and shocked that Jackass and 9S lied to them yet didn't go in outrage from the deceit and only became mildly annoyed, since they did suspected that they were not telling the truth and did enjoy their brief time working together with the two. They shared their part of the story and told of their success in driving the monsters off with Jackass and 9S's bombs and ask how they found them. The group told them they were following the bomb explosions in hopes of meeting them and warn them of the unknown monster in the village.

Sadly, they were too late and learned from Jackass and the hunters that it was a Tigrex… with 9S currently mounted on it. Zinnia instructed the hunters to head back to the guild, despite their protest of going with them and help 9S. Zinnia seeing that they are injured, exhausted, and the cart couldn't carry them all, instructed them to tell Commander White of these recent developments. The hunters knowing the chief was right, reluctantly followed her orders, knowing that the guild should know what is happening before the herd reaches the choke point. Though Zinnia sees that they are understandably apprehensive of telling White, knowing of her reaction. Splitting up, the hunters headed back to the guild while Zinnia and the rest, with Jackass who tried to escape with the hunters, got on the cart and headed to 9S's direction.

"You should have stop him." Said 2B.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he would do that! Much less take my sarcasm as an Idea!" Responded Jackass who was clinging to the speeding cart, while avoiding the glares of the other occupants.

"ITS 9S! An Idea is always an idea to him if it makes sense! You know how he is when something gets his attention!" Said Zinnia.

"Yeah… hard to stop him when something gets stuck in his head." Said A2.

"You should have stop him." Said 2B again.

"I would have really! And why did you let him off your sights in the first place?!" Said Jackass.

"Because He said he'll work and help in the research center. The research center! A secured place where even his shenanigans can be contained! Where your shenanigans can be contained and keep him safe from all of this!" Zinnia gestures the destroyed scenery their in as the cart continues to run down the street.

"Wait you let him go?!" Said A2.

"What? He promised he'll stay out of trouble and he would be under supervision!" Told Zinnia.

"You wouldn't have thought that… I don't know… He'd considered JACKASS as supervision!" A2 Exclaimed.

"I did, I did but 9S is smart enough to not consider Jackass as official authority!" Zinnia exclaimed.

"Hey!" Said Jackass offended.

"You should have stop him." Said 2B.

"Yes, 2B I heard the first time."—Jackass said to 2B, growing a bit irritated— "Well what did you expect the kid would do in a research center for hunting monsters. Craft healing items or bombs to drive them away and save the village? I mean in hindsight you know what he would choose." Said Jackass to Zinnia.

This made the group to pause and think for a minute.

"She's got a point chief." Said A2.

"Agreed… I think it was not wise to send 9S by himself to the research center during a time of crisis like this one Meowster." Said Pod 42.

"But I—" Zinnia tries to say something.

"Pod 42 says the truth Meowster Zinnia. Not that I say this out of disrespect but this one is on you Meowster." Pod 153 said to the chief.

"2B you don't think I—" Zinnia turns her attention to 2B.

"You should have stop him." Said 2B.

"I should have stopped him…" Zinnia responds dejectedly.

"Hey, if we are being all honest here none of us would have expected what he was going to do." Said Jackass.

"Except YOU! Why did he craft bombs!? And why did you agree to help him with one of his Ideas!" Zinnia wailed to the apparent fact that 9S collaborated with Jackass.

"Yeah! And keeping it behind our backs as well!" Shouted A2.

"Agreed this is unwise even for a person with your stature." Said Pod 42.

"Possible she told Meowster to keep it a secret to avoid commander White from learning of it." Said Pod 153.

"You should have stop him, when he came to you! No, you should have told us any of this so we would have prevented it!" Said 2B with her growing displeasure evident to the rest.

"That's exactly why I decided to keep it a secret, since White would have stopped us. Besides, it was a really good idea!" Jackass replied while flinching a bit from 2B.

Zinnia and 2B could only stare at her in disbelief. Even the other occupants stared at her as well.

"…at that time. I mean it was a really well-designed explosive with many practical uses." Jackass sheepishly admits from all the looks she was getting. The group could only groan in response from Jackass's answer. She then changes her expression to more serious one.

"Look what's done is done. We can't change the fact that 9S is currently riding a Tigrex using it to herd the monsters out of YoRHa. The best we can do is try to stop him…" She then bites her lip hesitating.

Jackass was thinking if the next thing she would say would garner a similar reaction she received when she met Zinnia's group a while back. The others are waiting expectantly.

"or… Not stop him at all?"

"WHAT!"— 2B shouted in anger and surprise, breaking a bit of her stoic expression.

"WAIT! Just listen…" Jackass raised her arms to give her time to explain and before letting the others voice their displeasure.

"9S said we only have enough bombs to drive a herd of monsters or a large wyvern that could do it for us. Like it or not the kid had a point. I knew his plan was dangerous, heck I agree it was insane when I realize what he was planning to do but right now if you notice. Somehow, he is doing it and its working. We haven't seen a single monster left behind or hiding in the streets as we keep moving."

This made the group pause and realize that Jackass was speaking the truth.

"If we try to herd the monsters with what White and you all agreed upon, we would be expending more resources, maybe even more causalities and more damages in the village. We can't just ignore this opportunity and waste it. Stopping it might also lead to a bigger disaster with an angry Tigrex. Besides it will be like dealing two Kut-ku's with one stone, less hunters would get harm in the process and the village is spared of anymore damages." Said Jackass trying to let them see the point 9S was telling her before as they continue to drive down the street.

"Except for all the damages from the explosions and 9S risking his life." Said 2B while staring at Jackass in anger.

"True, true… but 9S is a tough and brave kid. Not lot of people are brave enough to jump on the back of Tigrex nor use it to herd a group of monsters." Said Jackass.

"More crazy than brave in my opinion." Muttered A2.

"Besides I think we all know that its too late to stop this and do you really think you can get him off that Tigrex in a middle of a stampede?" She asks the group questioning them.

Silence enveloped the group. Both 2B and A2 had their eyebrows furrowed and were making eye contact with each other having a silent conversation. The pods as well were in deep thought. Zinnia, even while driving the cart, had an unreadable expression. Jackass remained silent while the group continues to think. It lasted for a few minutes before Zinnia cracks the reins and turns the cart to another direction.

"Jackass is right" Said Zinnia, shocking Jackass and the rest of the group from her statement and the sudden change of direction of the cart.

"What? Zinnia you can't be serious?" Said 2B.

"Meowster are you sure?" Said the pods simultaneously

"Oh boy." Said A2 who places a palm on her face, dreading what might happen next.

"Look the monster herd is being chased by a Tigrex, with 9S riding and leading it. We've been traveling for a while and we have not reach him, maybe even not be able to reach the herd at this pace. Jackass is right that we haven't seen any monsters except the crush corpses or seen any sign of his plan failing. And if it did, we would have seen a rampaging Tigrex chasing 9S. We can't change that fact and we have no means to get him off it nor I would think he'll be willing to get off it until all the monsters are out of the village."

2B was about to retort only to be stopped by Zinnia as she continues to explain.

"His plan is crazy, and I agree it's insane as it sounds but right now, it could be our best course of action to safety lead all the monster out without risk of having a monster fight in the village grounds." Said Zinnia that brought different reactions from the group.

"You're not just gonna let his plan go on like this? Please Zinnia…we can still make it to 9S and try to figure out another way." Asked 2B, pleading to Zinnia.

"I agree with 2B, it is too dangerous for Meowster and I doubt he would be able to survive unless we get him off that monster as soon as possible" Said Pod 153 who is worried as well for 9S.

"I disagree with both of your notions." Said Pod 42 getting the attention of Pod 153 and 2B. A2 on the other hand was silent and in deep thought.

"Pod 42? Surely you can see the danger 9S is in." Said 2B to her assigned palico.

"I do not, since his presence or predicament is not currently present to us."—This earned him a glare from 2B—"But 9S is capable of handling himself on his own without weapons and has displayed the beginnings of a hunter's physical prowess even before he started training with Anemone."

"Yes, capable of fleeing and avoiding monsters. Yet this is entirely different, you're suggesting that Meowster can pull off his insane plan while riding a Tigrex.?" Inquired Pod 153.

"Yes …albeit with a small chance of success but I also agree with the chief and believe that his plan is the best course of action to efficiently drive the monsters out of YoRHa. It is risky but knowing 9S, he would have thought of the risks before jumping into his crazy plan and may have preemptive measures to get out of it alive." Said Pod 42.

"You can't be serious pod. How can we know he has one? Jackass said he just made it on the go! We are risking the village's survival on 9S's life!" 2B shouted.

"Look, 2B I know how worried you are, I am too! But what choice do we have? Either way we can't stop him right now and all we can do is try to reach him and keep looking for the right moment to get him back. I'm heading to a short cut and try to reach the western checkpoint so we can regroup with the other hunters and plan to extract 9S from the Tigrex once all of this is over. That is an order." Zinnia said trying to placate 2B.

2B can't believe from what she was hearing and was about to retort only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sis… I know you don't like this; I don't like it either. To be honest I'd like to know what made 9S do his 'Insane ****ed up Crazy Jaggi shit plan' as well but it's happening right now, and we can't change that." A2 said seriously while talking to 2B.

"Besides have some faith on 9S. I'll admit he is one tough kid. He goes to the Whistill forest like its stroll for him despite being infested with monsters." Said A2 trying to assure 2B.

"But this is different." She says.

"Yeah... it is but you know him more than anybody else here that he always has plan and he wouldn't have done it unless he is sure it would work… well in his head."

"But not all of his plans work, and I know right now he doesn't have plan to get himself out. He's smart but sometimes he just jumps into things without thinking ahead!" 2B retorts.

"Yeah true… but who does he trust and can rely on when they don't work? Or who got his back when he knows he's done something stupid." A2 said.

This made 2B pause for a second and thought about what A2 said.

"You."—She points at 2B— "Look, maybe he did jump into this without thinking ahead, but maybe he did… knowing because we'll figure out a way to get him back. He always counts on us as backup anyway, if he didn't then he wouldn't have kept pestering us to be there on every single shenanigan he does. Either we be there to be the first to respond when something goes wrong or to help him out and make sure no one gets hurt."

2B closes her eyes to address her thoughts, while A2 looks on waiting for reply. She adds another statement that may help make her sister's decision.

"Besides, it'll be easier to catch him with all the monsters out. How else would we get an explanation and beat the shit out of him if he ends up leaving with that Tigrex out of YoRHa." She says while smirking seeing 2B loosens her shoulders and relents.

"I am going to give an earful to him after all of this is over. Maybe do something else just to drive it in his head how idiotic he is!" 2B says as she opens her eyes.

"Yeah you will. You'll be first in line to scold him for doing something so insane." A2 chuckles finally getting 2B to relent. She also thinks that 9S should better be prepared once all of this is over.

Pod 42 looks at Pod 153 to see if she would have anymore complaints. She only looks back and nods in understanding as well, not liking the current course of action but knows they currently can't stop 9S's plan.

"Yeah, punish him or guilt him for always cleaning his messes." Said Jackass with glee only to be met by intense glare from 2B.

"You're still in the doghouse." Said 2B as she still considers Jackass the main cause of 9S's predicament.

"Okay…" Jackass said while raising her hands in defeat.

"Don't think I won't tell White of what you did either Jackass" Said Zinnia as well.

"Of course." Jackass says to herself dejectedly, knowing of the consequence.

"It seems that we are all in an agreement with our current course of action and I must say we must pick up the pace if we ever plan to meet the hunters in the western checkpoint before 9S." Said Pod 42.

"Okay everybody hold on!" Said Zinnia before she cracks the reigns making the Aptonoth move faster to their new destination. Everybody braces themselves as the cart speeds up.

"Should have stop him before meeting Jackass. Break his legs to not escape." Muttered 2B to herself, as she looks on ahead giving focus on the road.

* * *

The hunters stationed from the western section have finally been able to drive the rest of the monsters to the choke point. Arriving earlier and learning of the current situation from the other hunters present during the start of the crisis, they were able to formulate a strategy with their numbers and team work to herd the monsters out while waiting for the arrival of the chief and her entourage.

Waiting as well if they were able to apprehend Jackass and 9S. They continue to press the monsters to flee while waiting for the remaining monsters lingering at the north and herd them as well to the choke point.

As some hunters prepare for the coming herd, sharpening their weapons with whetstones or recovering their injuries with some potions, they began to feel the rumble on the ground. Some of the still intact houses as well were shaking with some rubble falling to the ground. The hunters knowing that this is a sign of the impending approach of the monsters from the north, ready themselves and draw their weapons to confront their would-be adversaries. As the ground rumbles, getting stronger in each second the hunters can't help feeling a bit of trepidation.

As they begin to hear some roars and calls, they notice some human voices yelling as well. They believe it is the other hunters stationed near the border fighting the monsters to get them to leave to their direction. That thought becomes disbelief as they see the same hunters from the borders fleeing, some on their carts and others on foot running at full speed with the power of a mega dash juice. They could hear them yelling and screaming to run or get out of the way, with them feeling a bit skeptical until they see what was chasing the hunters behind them.

"Get out it's a stampede!"

"They're coming our way!"

It was a large stampede of monsters of all kinds and they notice as well that some were ashen in color with burnt hides. They herd hooted, shriek and roared in panic manners. Realizing the stampede headed their way, the rest of the hunters begin to turn tail and run. The approaching stampede forced some hunters to get on their carts, while others too late in climbing aboard would dive out of the street into houses or alleys avoiding the stampede of monsters.

Now out of the way of the stampede, the hunters in the houses and alleys can witness the full bulk of monsters within the stampede. The herd was composed of Aptonoths, Bullfangos, Raptorial wyverns of velociprey and Iopreys, Yian Kut-kus and small groups of Arzuros. They also notice the different injuries some of the monsters had.

An Iodrome and a Velocidrome with their shattered crests.

Aptonoths with burnt skin.

A Bulldrome with its burnt backside.

Yian Kut-kus with their frill like fans broken.

And the most bewildering was an Arzuros that had most of its fur burned off.

It was a sight to see especially seeing monsters in a frenzied panic with burn injuries running from something. As the dust settles, they noticed a Velociprey trip and fall to the ground. It tries to get up only for a large paw crushing it. The hunters go wide eye at what they saw passing them and killing the raptorial wyvern as the large figure charges following the stampede of monsters.

**"GRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"** The monster bellows.

"What the ****…."

"Holy SHIT!"

"Why didn't anybody report about this!?"

Some of the hunters that had a good look of it realize it was a Tigrex… with a severely burnt body. It was roaring at the herd and trampling anything that falls on its path. They were shocked to find it here in the village chasing the herd. They also saw something even more perplexing on the Tigrex. It was an individual wearing a Garuga mask for gunners riding on the Tigrex itself. They couldn't believe their eyes of what they are seeing. Despite the noise from the monsters, they could also hear the individual shouting and laughing as well.

"YEEEEEEHHHAAAAAWWW! That's right keep running!" Shouted the mysterious figure riding on top of the Tigrex.

"Is he insane?!" Shouted one hunter.

"Who is this guy?!" said another hunter.

They see, what now they consider a lunatic riding on the Tigrex, throw something behind him and the Tigrex. The hunters where not sure what he's thrown, only to learn instantly that it was a bomb that exploded right in front of them. They gawk at the size of the explosion as the smoke completely reaches the sky. Further pass the smoke the hunters could hear the fading sound of laughing from the crazy lunatic and the roars of the Tigrex.

As the remaining hunters gather themselves dumbfounded on what they just witness, they hear the telltale signs of cart. They turn to see it was the chief Zinnia, her group and Jackass. The hunters notice that 9S was not with them as the carts comes to a full stop with Zinnia immediately asking of the situation.

"What happened here!?"

"Chief. The monsters from the northern section arrived and bulldoze through the streets as a stampede." Said one hunter.

"And of the other hunters?" She inquired.

"The hunters before us where fleeing from the stampede on their carts, while the rest of us that couldn't got out of the way instead. We witness that the herd was full of monsters with burn injuries—" Another hunter says to Zinnia.

"That would be because of Jackass"—She cuts in and gesture at Jackass behind the cart, who waved lightly at the rest of the hunters— "She was able to drive the monsters with her custom-made bombs."

"By herself?" One hunter asks.

"With help"—She grimaced as she said that line— "And two other hunters I sent back to the guild." Zinnia responds.

"Well that explains one thing…" Said one hunter, which made Zinnia raise her eyebrows.

"Wait… what else can you tell me? What else did you see?" Zinnia said to the hunters, with dread pulling into her stomach.

"Well… we saw what was driving the herd…"

"A pretty burnt Tigrex…"

"With a craze lunatic riding on its back laughing and throwing bombs!"

Other hunters say to Zinnia, who's eyes go wide.

"Craze Lunatic?! Where did he go! How long was he last here! Tell ME!" She shouted at the hunters.

Panicking from the chief's outburst the hunters quickly told her that he was here just moments a go and was following the herd. They pointed out the black cloud of smoke rising from the ground, giving them the sign that he was here. Without missing a beat, Zinnia commands the hunters to return to the guild or follow her by finding any available cart and sound an alarm for the other hunters to disengage and avoid the stampede and the masked lunatic on the Tigrex.

"Any hunter you meet along the way, take them back to the guild and inform the commander. Send a warning signal, flare or even use some hunting horns to sound to disengaged and that we are entering the final phase. Me and my group will follow the herd to the chokepoint!"

"Wait you're going to follow him!?" One hunter asks.

"Yes. It seems our plan just got a bit complicated with the Tigrex and that person." She said as she secures her place at the cart, giving a small glare to Jackass while at it and the others begin to brace themselves for the ride.

"So, you know him!" Another hunter says.

"Of course I know him, its 9S! Now get out of the way and follow my instructions and head back to the guild!" Zinnia shouts as she cracks the reigns making the Aptonoth move and head straight pass the black smoke billowing from the ground.

The rest of the hunters, stupefied, remained standing on their spot for few moments before deciding to follow the chief's orders and all rushed to get back to the guild quickly to warn the commander and tell her of these new developments.

They hope the day wouldn't get any crazier.

As the monsters before him continue to run and the Tigrex he is riding continues to chase them, 9S's plan continues smoothly. The stampede has pass streets upon streets with 9S's continuous explosive motivations. He is not sure if the stampede grew bigger with the other monsters that were in the western section being driven out by the hunters. But judging from the screams and panicked yells of the hunters almost trampled by the stampede, and luckily none that have been, 9S can safely guess that he maybe herding all the monsters from both the western and northern sections of the village. He recognizes that he would be approaching the guild soon where the chokepoint would be and is happy that all of this would be over soon. Though sad that his joy ride would end.

The many reactions of the hunters from seeing a 'lunatic' riding a Tigrex was priceless and he would never the forget the look on their helms err… maybe body language of their shock expressions. He wonders if A2's expression would be the same or if she would be speechless. He chuckles at the thought only for another chilling one to enter his mind. With the chokepoint nearing, all the monsters would be led to a single path made by the commander's team. It would just be one straight path to the southern exit of the village. Which is good for 9S, since he is running out of bombs to make the Tigrex turn but bad news for him that he doesn't have a plan to get off of the wyvern once he out of the village. He would be stuck as a sitting hunter on top of a panicking and stampeding Tigrex with no way of stopping it.

Panicking and trying to think of ways to get off, he gets an idea to force the Tigrex to stop by throwing a bomb in front of them and let it buck and send him flying behind its back. But knows that it would leave him vulnerable for a rough landing without someone to catch him and be expose to the stampeding wyvern if its reaction would make it turn around. If only there was a way for him to break his fall or something to catch him.

"…9…. S!"

"…9... S!"

"9S!"

Before he thinks of another way to get off of the Tigrex, he hears his name being called. A bit bewildered of hearing his name, he tries to pinpoint were the voice is coming from. He listens more intently and hears that it is actually a multitude of voices calling to him.

"9S!"

"Kid!"

"Nines!"

"Meowster!"

"9S you boob!"

He tries to zone out the grunts of the monsters and the growls of the Tigrex and realizes it's coming behind him. He turns his head a bit to look behind and sees a cart. He squints his eyes to see who is calling and following him. His expression turns to one of joy realizing who the occupants of the cart are… only to swiftly turn it to one of dread after realizing who the occupants are.

Another chilling thought enters his mind, realizing another debacle awaits him once his Joyride is over. Explaining his actions to 2B and the rest.

* * *

"9S!"

"Kid!"

"Nines!"

"Meowster!"

"9S you boob!"

"I don't think he can hear all of you at this distance" Said Pod 42 to his companions.

Zinnia and the rest of the group were able to catch up to the herd and are just right behind 9S and the Tigrex he is riding. They are trying to call his name to get his attention. They weren't able to make it first to the western checkpoint to warn the other hunters but at least they were able to reach and follow the stampede. Even better, they are able to see that 9S is safe… relatively while riding the Tigrex. Seeing him on the pseudo-wyvern has garner different reactions among the group.

Zinnia began to panic slightly while cracking the reins for the Aptonoth to move faster. 2B, now witnessing the insane plan itself, turned paler than she usually is and kept calling on to 9S. Pod 153, despite her usually collected nature, fainted on the spot before being woken up by Pod 42 and joined with the others into calling his name. A2 reacted more angrily and calling 9S a boob for doing something so reckless. Jackass who has already seen 9S in action was worried but a bit impress that he made it this far.

"9S! You get down from there this instant young man!" Shouted Zinnia with no avail.

"Ugh? Zinnia the plan?" said Jackass.

"WHAT PLAN! My boy is riding a Tigrex for ANCIENTS SAKES! We need to get him off of it!" Panic Zinnia.

"Meowster I thought we agreed to let 9S continue his foolish endeavor?" Said Pod 42.

"How can I let him continue this!"—she gestures the stampede and the Tigrex in front of them— "I change my mind… I want MY BOY off of that Tigrex RIGHT NOW!" She said angrily to Pod 42, who backed away a bit from the chief's anger.

"WHOA, WHOA! Hold on for a second Zinnia. We're are almost at the chokepoint! Remember we still need all the monsters out of YoRHa before we can do anything to get him back. Once we reach it, it will be easier to get him back and maybe even get some support from White or Anemone!" Said Jackass.

"Grrrrrr…. FINE!" Said Zinnia gritting her teeth as she continues to speed up the cart to reach 9S faster.

"NINES! Please hear us!" Yelled 2B in worry as they continue to follow him.

"MEOWSTER! It is us NYAH!" Yelled Pod 153 as well.

"9S if you don't turn your attention to us this instance, I'll tell 2B where you keep all your hunter magazines!" Shouted A2.

"Why would 9S hide hunter magazines? And how is this relevant?" Ask Pod 42 to A2.

"They're not just Hunter magazines pods. Besides maybe he could sense blackmail if he can't hear us… especially when the blackmail involves risk stuff." Said A2, though she doesn't know if 9S does keep stuff like that. She figures he is more into combo recipes and hunter tips.

"Meowster doesn't often keep risk stuff A2…" said Pod 153, knowing otherwise.

"Wait WHAT!" Exclaimed both A2 and 2B, who heard A2's previous statement as well.

Though before they could ask anymore. Pod 42 cuts in to point out that 9S has seen them.

"I think Meowster 9S has heard us!" Said Pod 42, which made all the occupants to look at 9S.

"Hey it worked!" Said A2.

"Guess that means something huh Zinnia?" Whispered a cheeky Jackass.

"Look he is a growing pubescent boy… living in a house whose majority are women... I'll talk to him." Said Zinnia to Jackass.

They look and see that they've gotten 9S's attention. They see him sheepishly giving them a short wave.

"9S…" 2B says in relief, before turning her expression to a more serious one.

"9S! You get down from there **THIS INSTANT!**" She roars.

9S simply turns his back to 2B.

**"NINES!"** She shouts in aggravation.

They see him now gesturing to move back seemingly ignoring 2B and pointing to one of his hands holding something. The others try to guess what it is before Jackass realizes what it is he's holding before grabbing the reigns from Zinnia and immediately pulls the Aptonoth back a bit to give some distance between them.

"Whoa! What the hell Jackass!" Shouted A2.

"Jackass what are you doing—" Zinnia tried to ask before she sees 9S throw the object behind the Tigrex. The results where a large explosion that shook the ground and shaking the cart as well.

**"GRRREEEEOOOOOHHHH!"** The Tigrex gives a roar, while 2B's expression changes.

"9S! What the hell!" She shouts in shock from the stunt he did.

"Wait 2B! It's part of his plan. He keeps the monsters fleeing by occasionally throwing bombs behind to motivate them. We need keep some distance between us and the blast range to avoid the explosives." Said Jackass.

"I guess that was what Meowster was trying to warn us about." Said Pod 153.

"Well he could have given a better warning!" Said A2.

"I doubt that he could do it with the position his in." Chimed Pod 42.

"What he is doing is dangerous and reckless. He doesn't even know where the bombs would land and if it might destroy and damage something." Said 2B.

"Well it must be hard to aim when is he too busy clinging on the Tigrex." Said Zinnia.

"Maybe there is a way we can help him." Said Jackass before she turns to the twins and asks.

"Hey, can you get that pouch I brought?" She told them.

"Yeah, right here." Said A2, who gave the pouch to Jackass that made both the pods and 2B look at A2 incredulously. They all know they don't just hand Jackass just anything.

"A2 did you just?" 2B attempts to question A2.

"Thanks! Hey Zinnia, here you can have the reins back!" Said Jackass as she cuts in and gives the reins to Zinnia.

"What are you—" Zinnia was about to ask as she gets the reins from Jackass, only to see the head researcher takes a bomb from her pouch before chugging it at the direction of the Tigrex in front of them. Another large explosion rises from the ground, disorienting the group with Jackass laughing at the moment.

"HAHAHAHA…. Yes…. How I miss using these babies." Said Jackass cooing at her pouch.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A2 shouted as well conveying the overall reaction of the group.

"Jackass!" yelled Zinnia.

"What? We can help 9S by being the ones to throw the bombs behind them and motivate the monsters. I mean we are in the position to aim and avoid any collateral damage." Jackass said.

"Are you seriously suggesting we chuck bombs at 9S?!" Exclaimed 2B.

"No… we chuck bombs at the Tigrex 9S is riding. Preferably aim just short of the tail and not at it. Besides its how were herding the monsters before and nothing but a few crack roads where the collateral." Said Jackass.

"This course of action seems unwise…" Said Pod 42.

"I'm not sure my Meowster would appreciate this…" Said Pod 153.

"You can't be serious?" Said A2 with a raise eyebrow.

"I don't know what is wrong with you…" Said 2B as she shakes her head.

"Jackass… I can't take any more of this…" Said Zinnia exasperated.

Jackass exhales some air before addressing the group.

"If you do this… Maybe you guys will be able to trip that Tigrex and get your precious 9S back while you're at it?" She said while chucking a bomb at the Tigrex.

The bomb lands near the rear legs of the Tigrex exploding making it buck and slightly loose its footing before it rights itself and continues to flee.

Seeing this, Zinnia gives the reins to Jackass exchanging it for her pouch and proceeds with 2B and A2 of distributing the bombs between the three of them. The pods as well help in the process and make a makeshift sling to shoot the bombs.

On the back of the Tigrex as 9S begins to throw another bomb behind him, a large explosion goes off. He almost looses his grip on the Tigrex from the sudden explosion and he turns to look at what was the cause. He sees the group, minus Jackass, chuck bombs at the Tigrex making it move faster. He realizes that they are helping him… one way or another since they seem to target the Tigrex legs more often. But it doesn't bother him since he can now focus on turning the Tigrex and the wyvern is too fast for any of the explosions to reach it and make it topple. He waves at them and giving them a thumbs up to signal them he understood what they are doing …to his understanding.

It resulted to more bombs being chucked at the Tigrex and 9S could only reply with a chuckle that turns to full blown laughter.

"YEAH! HAHAHA! Keep it coming guys!" He shouts.

Back at the cart the group sees 9S's enthusiastic response.

"It seems 9S is… joyed that we are aiding him in his endeavor." Said Pod 42.

"Looks to me he is taunting us. I mean he is supposed to know that he is in big trouble for the shit he is putting on us right now." Retorted A2 as she gets another bomb on her hand.

"Maybe he needs a reminder."— Said 2B as she gets the bomb from A2's hand— "This will knock or rock some sense into him." She says before she chucks the bomb straight to the Tigrex tail, on the off chance it will go off on it and make the Tigrex buckle.

As the bomb goes sailing almost reaching its mark, by some unknown circumstances the Tigrex's tail whips the bomb away. Shocked, the group turns their eyes following the bombs trajectory. They follow it sailing through the air before it falls into an open window… and blowing up, taking the entire building with it.

2B is shocked and goes wide eye on what she has done and witness. The rest of the group had similar reactions, all surprise by the unfortunate and accidental event of the exploding building. Even 9S who heard the explosion, turns his attention to the source and goes bugged eye as well from the collapsing building.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed A2.

"Meowster… I believe you knock something else." Said Pod 42.

"At least it got his attention." Said Pod 153.

"I-I didn't mean…" Muttered 2B.

"Hey, don't worry 2B. It was an accident! I'm surprise that none of the bombs you all threw were tail whipped and blew up a building away as well. Since you know, you guys were aiming near the legs or the tail." Said Jackass as consoles 2B.

"Oh, my gods… I think I know who lives there." Said Zinnia catching 2B's expression.

"Really?"—Jackass turns as well to the rapidly retreating collapse building behind them. She gets a good enough look that makes her eyes go wide in realization as well. — "Shit… I think I know who lives there too."

This makes 2B cover her face with her hands in shame. A2 pats her sister in comforting matter.

"Shhh… it's okay 2B. We can just blame this on 9S." Said A2.

"**** YOU A2!"

"What?!" A2 exclaimed and is bewildered from hearing 9S's instantaneous response.

As the group continues to follow 9S and the stampede, the guild hall slowly comes into view signaling the approach to the chokepoint.

* * *

Back at the guild hall, Commander white and the remaining hunters were able to barricade some of the streets and create a singular path for the monsters to be herded onto. Some Hunters remained and stationed at the streets barricaded within the path while the rest returned to the guild and awaited the arrival of either the western/northern team or eastern team.

It was Anemone's group that arrived first. The monsters driven by the hunting captain and her team weren't that many, but they reported that it was more than what they previously reported. Commander White also received the reports of monsters from the north fleeing unexpectedly, from Anemone after she gathered the info from the hunters that were present earlier in the eastern section of the village during the start of the crisis. Both White and Anemone agreed to investigate the matter after all the present monsters have fled YoRHa.

Herding the monsters from the east was marginally easy because of their fewer numbers. They were able to use the gunners and gun lancers' wyvern fire to drive the monsters off. When the monsters arrived from the east entering the chokepoint in front of the guild, the western section was temporarily block by lancers and gun lancers to dissuade them from moving to the west and instead to the single path made available to them. Once all the monsters from the east fled to the south, the lancers and gun lancers moved to block the eastern section to dissuade any monster from the west and do the same and drive them to the single path they've made. A few monsters have come from the west and are now currently being herded to the single path. As this continues, White and Anemone have a conversation of their current dilemma.

"It seems everything is running smoothly." Said Anemone, watching some Gun lancers let loose their wyvern fire.

"Indeed, but I fear that it would soon get …complicated." Said Commander White.

Anemone knows why White made that comment.

"You're thinking of Jackass and 9S?" She said.

"…"

"Look, Zinnia's on the case and I know she'll figure something out. I mean monsters are still coming from the west so there aren't some complications jeopardizing the mission."

"Yes, but that doesn't stop the fact that both Jackass and 9S left without authorization nor were they approved to leave the guild during this time of crisis. They also left with potentially dangerous prototypes."

"Yeah, but who knows their plan might be working."

"PLAN? What plan? To throw untested and highly volatile bombs at monsters to drive them off of YoRHa. I'm surprise we haven't heard any big explosions destroying the village right now! I've been getting more tense by the second with the ones we are hearing…"

"Look, chill out White—" This made the commander raise her eyebrows— "Have some faith on Jackass and 9S. Or just Jackass if you want, I mean I know both of you have a history together."

"Yes, a history involved with me reigning her in and her explosive field tests of all kinds. Now she's out there with 9S, who has a growing reputation as well…"

"Err… But you know they're just helping the village and even if their… actions aren't…well?" Anemone tries to describe Jackass and 9S's actions.

"Yes, I could see their good intentions, but I prefer that if they would be more respectful of authority and a well developed by the book plan. Not a spontaneous and highly risk plan that can go worse." White said.

"And you wonder why the hunters think your stiff…" Anemone whispered to herself.

"What was that?!"

"Oh… I said that all plans have risks, including yours White. We're monster hunters, when hunting monsters all have that spontaneous and highly risks plan or endeavors for one to survive in this lifestyle. You can try to put a structure or certain way to do it, but it won't just stay as one simple structure or stay a certain way always. I mean we continue to add new ways to hunt monsters."

White stares at Anemones and ponders on what she said. Sighing she replies.

"I see your point, but we still need at least to have some sense of order. If we let Jackass or 9S just go around doing whatever they want, then others might get influenced and maybe even the guild, then our entire way of hunting might go into anarchy or chaos."

"I think that's just the guild knight in you talking with your paranoia. I mean I know Jackass and 9S wouldn't cause an uprising or radical change in our way of life. You know sometimes I think with you being strict and maybe a bit controlling of the rules and how they should act leads them to, maybe even encourage, to break your rules or do these things in secret."

"And I think you're being too lenient with them like Zinnia, who encourages them to go out of bounds."

"C'mon saying them going out of bounds is a bit exaggerated and White you know you won't agree and even outright deny any of their ideas if they go to you."

"On the notion based on previous endeavors that both of their ideas are highly risky and dangerous. Dare I say with high potential to backfire." White says while emphasizing the last part.

"Okay the first part of your statement is allude to Jackass, which I agree since its …Jackass. But 9S is a different story."

"Really…" Said Commander White with disbelief.

"Okay, yes… his plans do backfire and maybe even got out of hand too, but we were able to get something good out of them! Like his failed honey trap, researches found a new type of paste for binding and used for construction and repair. And there was the thunder bug incident that brought the village a surplus of thunder bugs and Gargwas."

"And an almost unintentional migration of Zinogres…hmmm." White deadpans.

"We prevented that… but remember he did befriend that felyne community and those felynes then became officially employed by the guild and aid us by saving and carting hunters out in the Whistill forest. We wouldn't have been able to form this partnership if weren't for 9S attempting to make a felvine perfume."

"Yes, but I remember that endeavor began because 9S cause all the felynes employed within our guild to be intoxicated by his perfume."

"Uhhhh… c'mon White. Can't you see that we may have a silver lining of good coming out of this?" Anemone says in exasperation.

"What is it that makes you want to defend 9S? Or both Jackass and 9S on their current actions?" Questions White.

"And what is it that makes you a bit prejudice in what they are doing? You can't deny that Jackass is reliable nor 9S has potential to be a hunter? Kids got spunk and you've been putting him off with his request to train as one since last year. Luckily he went to me or he wouldn't be training at all." Anemone says.

"It's not prejudiced its caution. You want me to believe that we will get something good out of a collaboration between Jackass and 9S." White says with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes, but I see your point as well of being cautious... You're not the only one who deals with their shenanigans White …we're a village whatever those two do, everybody feels it. Besides, you may never know, we may be receiving goods news right now that isn't about apprehending Jackass and 9S." Anemone reasons with White.

"I prefer if that was the only news." She deadpans.

Before Anemone could respond, both White and her hear some hunters calling to them.

"COMMANDER!"

"CAPTAIN!"

Both White and Anemone turn to the source of the voices and see two hunters running towards from the western road, dodging some monsters to get to them.

"See, here comes the news right now. Hopefully its goods news." Said Anemone

"Hopefully… We'll see but judging from their state they're in, it might not be." Said White.

"True." Anemone replies as the two hunters have finally made their way to White and Anemone in front of the Guild. They were both panting and breathing heavily catching their breath from their long sprint to get here.

Once in front of them, they are able to take in the appearance of the two hunters. One was wearing a full set of Basarios armor and the other was wearing a Yian Garuga gunner armor minus the helm. They took notice of the latter's absent helmet. Seeing that they have caught their breath, White begins to address them.

"Hunters report!" She says sternly.

"We have met with both Jackass and 9S in the northern section of the village." Said the Basarios armored hunter, quick to respond.

"We cooperated with them in driving the monsters that remained at the north with their prototype explosives and drove them near the western border." The Garuga armored hunter answered quickly as well.

"See White!" Chimed Anemone.

"Really?"—White was about to respond and inquire more but was cut off by both hunters in a rush.

"But we ran into a complication!" Said the Basarios armored hunter glancing to his companion.

"What compl—" White was about to ask again.

"A Tigrex! It followed the stampede and brought our cart down." Said the Garuga armored hunter in haste.

"Wait? IS that the disturbance—" Anemone becomes distress of this new information.

"YES! But 9S is able to commandeer it!" Said the Basarios armored hunter as well.

"WHAT!" Both of the hunter's female superiors go wide eyed at the claim.

"He is riding the damn thing and herding all the monster from the north and western section with it!" Said the Garuga armored hunter explained what his companion meant and providing more info to the commander and captain.

"HE IS WHAT!" This time, White's surprised expression turns into anger.

"Chief Zinnia sent us here to warn you THAT their coming this way!" Exclaimed the Basarios hunter.

"HUNTER tell me how long do we—" Anemone begins to ask them how long before the stampede arrives. Only to be cut off from group of hunters shouting.

"STAMPEDE!"

They turn and see a large group of hunters on carts or on foot, running from the large rapidly approaching dust cloud. They see further through the dust cloud a large herd of monsters charging to their direction. Some of the hunters on foot, superman dive out of the way into the side streets just in time to avoid the stampede. The others on their carts abandon their vehicles and jumped to the nearest building or open street as well to avoid the stampede. Their carts crushed under the multiple feet of the monsters stampeding.

"They're already here…" Muttered the Basarios armored hunter.

Gritting her teeth, the commander immediately springs into action and commands the hunters blocking the eastern section.

"Gun Lancers! Arm your wyvern fire and wait for my signal to fire!" She commands with the hunters following her orders. More gun lancers came to their aid for the herd this size requires more fire power.

Anemone herself moves into a position to aid the gun lancers as well.

"Gunners provide cover fire and help in driving that herd to the south path!" She commands as well to the remaining gunners under her command.

The two hunters could only watch and hope that they will be able to drive the herd away and not let their comrades get crushed by the stampede.

As the ground beneath them begins to shake as the stampede approaches nearer. Commander White focuses on the herd, while she raises her hand to signal the hunters. The hunters themselves are sweating under their armor awaiting the commander's signal.

As a Velociprey steps foot and enters the chokepoint White gives the signal.

"FIRE!" She shouts.

The gun lancers begin to charge their wyvern fire while Anemone and the rest of the gunners begin to fire at the advancing herd. Monsters begin to dodge and turn away from the bullets raining on them while the more bulky and stubborn monsters charge regardless of the shots hitting them. The moment they near the eastern path block by the lancers, the gun lancers discharge their wyvern fire creating a wall of explosions and fire right in front of the monsters. Panicking, the monsters turned away from the fiery wall and some seeing the sight of another explosion turn instantaneously. Some monsters tripped and toppled others just to get away from the gun lancers' wyvern fire. Anemone noticed that they seemed desperate to leave and took note as well that they behave strangely, fearing the explosion. The hunters and commander White as well noticed that it only took one discharge of wyvern fire to get all the herd to turn to the south path.

Before White could get any idea to why the monsters are behaving that way, she and the rest of the hunters hear a large roar.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAAATCCCCCHHHHHH OUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!"

And a young, a bit high pitch, boyish shout was heard as well.

White, Anemone and the two hunters recognize the voice and turn their attention to the very end of the herd. They squint their eyes to try and make the shape of the large figure at the back of the heard. They slowly see, and widen their eyes as well, from the sight they are just witnessing.

It was a burnt Tigrex running recklessly with an individual riding on top of it waving at them. They took notice that the figure was wearing the Garuga armored hunter's helm, which explains its absence from him. But the individual was wearing clothes that both White and Anemone recognize and couldn't believe their eyes.

The hunters were right, 9S is riding the Tigrex and using it to herd the monsters. They were appalled that the boy was able to ride the Tigrex with ease and wondering how he did it and why isn't the Tigrex attacking him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BOY DOING!" Shouted White staring at the incredulous sight.

"ITS AN INSANE ****ED UP CRAZY JAGGI SHIT PLAN!" Exclaimed Anemone at her position with the other hunters looking at 9S. An explosion goes off behind him and the Tigrex that further cements how insane and crazy the plan looks.

Though it did make the scene look awesome in the opinion of other hunters.

"Don't shoot at him!" Shouted the Garuga armored hunter waving at the Anemone.

"Tell your hunters to take cover!" Shouted the Basarios armored hunter seeing that the herd is almost out of the chokepoint and the Tigrex is approaching.

"WHY?!" White questioned.

"You'll see commander…" Said one of the hunters as they began to find a spot to brace themselves.

Before White could react, she sees the last of the herd make their way through and the Tigrex entering the chokepoint. She spots 9S throw something just a distance away from the lancers and Gun lancers blocking the eastern section. Realizing what it is she shouts to the hunters.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

An explosion goes off sending black smoke up in the sky. The Tigrex hearing it immediately turns on instinct straight to the south path. The lancers shielded themselves with their shields and stood their ground from the force of the explosion. The other hunters and Anemone were shaking a bit from the explosion, with some falling on their rears. White covers her eyes from the bright explosion with one arm before she spots the wyvern and 9S leave the premises. Before she could react, she hears a cart coming their way as well.

"HEY! WHITE!" Someone shouted to her.

Now having a clear view of the cart, White sees its Zinnia and her group plus Jackass who was waving at her while manning the reins. Jackass drifts the cart, turning to the south path.

"BYE WHITE!" She shouts before the cart continues to follow the Tigrex.

Stupefied from what she was seeing from 9S riding a Tigrex and Jackass entry with Zinnia's group, commander White wore an expressionless face for a moment.

The moment lasted only for a second before she screams in fury.

**"FOLLLOW THEM!"** She shouts and jumps off and sprints to the south path.

Anemone as well shakes her head from her surprise stupor and sees White go on her own. She sighs and begins to order the other hunters.

"You heard the commander! Follow them! Get any available cart and head to the south path. The rest who can run follow me, our commander might need some support…" She sprints as well to follow White.

The hunters begin to spring into action and follow both their captain and commander.

* * *

9S continues with the Tigrex in running the herd out of YoRHa. They've just made out of the chokepoint and now are in the single path made by the commander. With no need to turn the Tigrex and with Zinnia and the rest motivating it with the bombs in their disposal, its all but smooth sailing for 9S at the moment.

"Nice to know that everything is going according to plan." He said to himself, happy that this crisis would soon be over.

As he continues ride the Tigrex he notices the barricades blocking the other streets preventing the monsters from taking a turn or escape the stampede. He also sees hunters stationed there as well, which might have been an added precaution by the commander for any monsters that are too stubborn. Though right now that is not a problem due to his intervention. The hunters are instead witnessing a stampede ignoring the barricade and watching a craze lunatic riding a Tigrex. If 9S would focus a bit, he would be able to hear some of their reactions.

"Holy shit! This wasn't part of the plan!"

"IS that a TIGREX!"

"SOME IDIOT IS RIDING THAT THING!"

"WHAT!"

"Seems to be some Garuga masked hunter…"

"Really? Kinda short to be one us you think?"

9S could only chuckle at their reactions and wonders if the Commander and the rest of the hunters in the guild had a similar one. He did arrive and shouted them to watch out, which was good, or they would have shot him and injure him at least especially with him wearing no armor. He can imagine what their reactions would be… but considering the commander's personality, him and Jackass leaving with no authority, driving a herd with untested bombs and riding a Tigrex around YoRHa, he guess it would be a slightly unpleasant reaction.

He shivers at the scolding he would get from the commander. Hopefully, with his endeavor, his punishment wouldn't be too harsh… at least he thinks.

"Shit… I hope can do the same with the others as well." 9S muttered to himself realizing that with the operation approaching its end due to his insane plan, he'll be debriefed, interrogated and probably scolded, 100%, by both 2B and Zinnia. He shivers at the thought.

An explosion goes off behind him and he turns and sees that the Jackass and the rest where able to catch up. Relief floods into him that they haven't blown up another house, he is not sure who threw the bomb but at least they're just chucking the things just an inch behind the Tigrex and not aiming for its body. He dreads that he may be blamed for the damages for it was done by a bomb by his design. Maybe Jackass would get blamed as well.

He turns back to focus on the herd right in front of him. He also takes note of his surroundings and realize in a few moments the monsters will exit the south gate soon. He begins to worry of how he will get off the Tigrex and tries to come with ideas. He thinks back previously of how to get off and is not sure if he can pull of the last plan he had in his head. He turns his attention back at the cart and then the distance between the Tigrex and it. If he is right, then maybe he can pull of a jump to the cart… but he would need a little boost. He looks at his unwilling mount and thinks.

As he ponders the herd continues to head further through the path made by the guild. The village gate is open and all the monsters in the front begin to rush out, roaring and bellowing in relief. Their calls spread to the rest and all begin to hoot and holler. 9S takes notice of this and realizes he doesn't have much time to think of any other ideas. He also notices the village gate at the distance as well, meaning he has to time this right if he needs to get off the Tigrex while still letting it chase the herd away. Meaning he has to make it buck him off just outside the village gate. With another insane plan in mind, he now wonders if he can message the others his plan. Hopefully they'll be able to get it… hopefully.

"Wait what is he doing now?" Said Zinnia noticing something from the back of the Tigrex.

"Is he waving at us?" Said 2B who notices 9S waving his arms.

"I believe Meowster is trying to get our attention." Said Pod 153.

"Well we got it but how do we respond?" Said A2 who throws another bomb at the Tigrex.

It goes off and 9S quickly holds on to the wyvern as it buckles. He then goes back looking at the group waving a different motion at them.

"I think the kid is telling us to stop?" Said Jackass who notices something else as well.

"Hey, were approaching the village gate!"

"That means the monsters are heading out of the village." Said Zinnia.

"But that also means 9S would have to get off that Tigrex, and we still don't have a plan." Said 2B.

"Unless… he is gesturing us that he has one." Said Pod 42.

They turn their attention to Pod 42, who only shrugs his felyne shoulders and explains.

"We are nearing the village borders and 9S must have notice it as well. He may have formulated a plan to get off, but I believe he needs are help to pull it off." He explains.

"Which is why he is getting our attention… quick sign Meowster that we heard him.' Said Pod 153.

"How? Its not like we are doing charades?" Said A2.

"No but just gesture him that we heard, give him a thumbs up or something." Said Zinnia.

A2 just shrugs and gesture 9S with a thumbs up. He sees this and gives one as well.

"Good now were both raising our thumbs anything else?" Said A2.

"Wait look he is gesturing something!" Said Jackass.

9S begins to motion his head, pointing at it before he makes hand movements of something coming out of his head.

"His head is big… or something is coming out of his head." Said A2.

"Or he doesn't have any more space or bombs?" Chimed Jackass.

"No… I don't think its that." Said Zinnia.

9S seeing their confusion, motions back to his head before gesturing of pulling a string and his hand opening.

"Now what he is saying? Pull something to blow up his head?" Said A2.

"No A2… I think he saying he has a plan." Said 2B before she gives thumbs up and gestures back to him the same movements hoping 9S got the message that they understood.

Seeing this, 9S continues messaging them by pointing to the village gate and gesturing of it as well. The group understands this and A2 gives a thumbs up. He then gets something from his pouch and the group could only guess that it's the same bombs they have. He then makes a throwing motion before pointing right to the front and then back in doing the throwing motion again.

"I think he is going to throw a bomb in front of himself?" Said A2.

"What?" Said Zinnia.

"I think what A2 means that 9S would throw bombs right in front of the Tigrex." Said Jackass as she as well begins to understand 9S plan and maybe even guessing what they would do.

"He gestured the gates earlier, that means he would throw the bomb once we reach the gate but why would he do that?" Ponder 2B.

"Maybe he isn't going to throw it once we reach the gates but maybe once we are through." Said Pod 42.

"I agree, with all the monsters out of the village, Meowster would try to get off the Tigrex." Said Pod 153.

"Then what? He throws the bomb and the Tigrex would just buck or maybe throw him off?" Said A2.

"Then we catch him silly! I mean look he is gesturing it to us." Said Jackass as she points out to the rest of the group of what 9S is doing.

9S was gesturing to himself first before making weird hand motions of jumping off or maybe even falling off and finally pointing at them then making a motion of catching something by hugging himself after stretching his arms. Understanding this 2B reacts accordingly.

She gestures to herself before repeating the similar motion back at him. He sees and nods before giving a thumbs up, before turning his attention back to the herd as he hears more cries. He sees the village gate just seconds ahead and motions the group to be ready. Seeing this as well Zinnia turns to Jackass.

"Jackass you think you can get close enough to catch 9S but still far enough to avoid a bucking Tigrex." She said.

"I'll try but it really depends on how far that kid can jump or how far that Tigrex would buck him off." Jackass replied.

"Doesn't matter, we just need to be close enough to catch him. Close enough so I can catch him." Said 2B with resolve.

"Don't worry, with you on the reins, I doubt this is a hassle for you." Said A2 to Jackass with the pods nodding as well to her remark.

"Well you're not wrong…" Boasted Jackass.

"Good, now we better prepare ourselves. Even if we catch 9S, I'm not sure what that Tigrex would do. It may stop completely by the explosion 9S will make or turn around back to us." Said Zinnia before turning to A2 and the pods.

"I want all of you to be ready to confront it and maybe even use Jackass' bombs, after 2B catches 9S and it turns its attention back to us." Zinnia said if the worst case would happen with both the pods and A2 nodding in understanding.

"Here we are!" Shouted Zinnia as they see the village walls and the gate with some monsters past the Tigrex leaving the village.

Back to 9S he sees this as well and as the Tigrex continues to follow the herd. He looks at the pouch on his side and removes it. He sees he only has 4 bombs left within, which doesn't bother him in the slightest, for he is planning to throw the pouch itself. He turns his attention back to the village gate as he approaches it and getting closer by the second.

The stampede continues until the gate, with the number of monsters decreasing within the village. Most of the monsters that have fled, disperse once they have left the village, with others leaving with their packs to areas unknown. The herd continues to go out of the village, leaving the dwindling number monsters right in front of 9S and the Tigrex.

With each second that 9S counts in his head as the gate approaches, he prepares to throw the pouch at the right moment outside of the village. The explosion needs to be big to make the Tigrex jerk back in panic for him to use that momentum and get thrown off and be caught by 2B. The last of the monsters have fled out to the gate and the Tigrex is just a few feet from it as well.

As the pseudo-wyvern takes the first step out of the village, with half of its body past the gate, 9S seizes the moment and enacts his plan.

"NOW!" He shouts as he chucks the pouch with all the strength he has left in front of him and in front of the Tigrex. The cart carrying 2B and the others follow.

The Tigrex just made it out of the village and continues to charge and got a few distance between it and the gate and continue onwards to find a place to rest and recuperate, only to sense a large explosion go off right in front of it. Panicking, it attempts to stop itself by slamming both of its fore arms in front of it to stop, jerking its head, neck and whipping 9S off its body. The Tigrex turns to another direction and runs away in panic. Luckily it didn't turn around back to the village.

This leaves 9S, who is thrown off the Tigrex and sailing through the air briefly, before feeling himself fall to the laws of gravity… He screams.

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

Seeing 9S falling, Jackass whips the reigns and the cart speeds up to reach him. 2B follows 9S trajectory before yelling at Jackass to stop.

"Stop Jackass right here!" She says with Jackass drifting the cart to a stop. 2B spreads her hands to catch 9S.

9S closes his eyes as he feels himself plummeting down to the ground. He braces himself for whatever rough landing he'll have and regrets he didn't pack any armor pills beforehand to strengthen his body to survive the fall. He grits his teeth and shields his face.

He crashes into something, but it wasn't hard like the ground. It was soft and felt like another body, another person. He knows as the person grunted with a short 'oomph' as he was caught. They both fell with the person under him cushioning him his fall. He raises his head seeing he fell on top of 2B… and her chest.

"2B!" Flustered he removes the helm he is wearing and tries to get off quickly before getting pull back down by 2B, crushing him back to her chest in a hug. The others could only stare at the two and watch 9S in his flustered reaction in being hug by 2B. Zinnia sighs in relief that 9S is safe with Pod 153 moving closer to 9S. A2, Pod 42 and Jackass were in relief as well that 9S is safe and continues to watch him struggle under 2B's hold.

"Nines… I got you back…" She says in relief making 9S pause with his muffled reaction and angle his head to look at 2B. He sees the worry and fear in her eyes, and it floods him with guilt for all the trouble has given her. He moves to push themselves upright in a sitting position, with 2B following before he returns the hug properly.

"Sorry… for doing something stupid" He whispers to her ear, while hugging her. He feels her pull him closer.

"You're in very big trouble for that… You know that right." She replies as she feels him flinch for a moment before his body relaxes or sags with his head falling onto her shoulder.

"I know…" He reluctantly agrees and accepts his faith.

"You really drove us to a heart attack Meowster." Said Pod 153.

"Yeah, especially when we saw you ride a ****ing Tigrex." Chimed A2.

9S flinches again from A2 remark and pulls away from 2B a bit to address her.

"Look I know it was insane—"

"And stupid..." A2 cuts in.

"Highly risky as well…" Pod 42 offers his opinion as well.

"Yeah but—"

"Very idiotic and the most insane plan you have this year…" 2B says as well giving 9S a stern look, which he cowers a bit from. He would have moved farther from 2B but her grip on him tightened.

"I can explain—"

"You can explain later." It was Zinnia who spoke as she approaches 9S before crouching down and pulling him to hug as well.

"I'm just happy we got you back."—She holds him for few seconds before she makes 9S face her and puts her hands on 9S shoulder— "But yes, you're in a lot of trouble… Why did you think teaming up with Jackass was a good IDEA!" She yells at him.

"I know, I know, I was stupid. I mean, I didn't expect for her to just go AWOL and leave without the commander's permission. Honest I tried to reason with her!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah… kid's telling the truth and if you must know I am accountable for half of 9S actions as well. I did promise him I'll be responsible for this endeavor. Heck you can blame me with the whole Tigrex thing since I was there... and I should have stopped him." Jackass says defending 9S and saying the latter to 2B.

"Yeah, you should have." She says before pulling 9S back to her grasp, making him yelp in surprise.

As he is hug by 2B from behind, 9S sees the group staring at him. He sees the relief in Zinnia, Pod 153 and A2 as well but with a bit of annoyance because of his actions. Jackass herself gives a sigh and Pod 42 looks at him.

"I'm sorry…" 9S says again but this time addressing everybody.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry and that I did an 'Insane ****ed up crazy jaggi shit plan.' And I know I'm in a lot of trouble and I accept whatever you'll have for me." He says as he lowers his head in shame. He is not sure if his apology was sincere enough, but he knows it will take a lot of work to make up with them.

"But thanks for catching me"—he says as he raises his head back a bit and patting the arms 2B wrapped around him. "I wouldn't gotten off that Tigrex by myself. I'm really gratefully for you guys doing this much for me despite my actions." He says.

"Well you're damn right you should be grateful!"— A2 exclaims making 9S turn to her. He sees she was angry, but she moves her head to one side softening her expression. — "But we can cut you some slack… You did do our job for us." She says as she faces away from 9S.

Hearing this, 9S mood begins to brighten.

"Really A2?" Questioned 2B.

"What? It's true, he didn't just ride a Tigrex just for a joyride around the village. Despite looking otherwise." She says while staring back at 9S who chuckles sheepishly avoiding her gaze. 2B sighs.

"I do not condone what you did 9S, but I would admit that it was brave of you to make it this far despite the stampede and all the monsters." 2B admits, which surprised 9S.

"I think so as well, despite the complications but I can say you did a good thing Nines. You really saved the village." Zinnia says as well while smiling at 9S and ruffling his hair.

"You guys really mean that?" He asks.

"Of course, we mean it Nines." Said 2B, which made 9S lean to her more as he places his arms above hers. 2B pulls him closer as well.

"We cannot deny it either since we witness you in the act and it is impressive for a boy your age to stay on a monster, a Tigrex no less, without falling off." Said Pod 42.

"Yeah kid, no one I know rode that long on a Tigrex, much less use it to herd a stampede!" Jackass chuckles at her remark.

"Thanks…" 9S says to everybody blushing at the compliments.

"I hope you won't do something like that again or at least finish your training and be a hunter first." Said Zinnia.

"Okay… I promise." 9S replies.

"You better keep it this time." She warns him with a raise finger.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" He replies casually.

"One affirmation would suffice." Said 2B amusingly.

"Really? …Right now, 2B." Said 9S. This made the others chuckle.

"I don't know 2B. Maybe we need two affirmations just to make sure he heard Zinnia. That Tigrex could have knocked his sense of hearing." Chimed A2.

"My hearing is fine A2." He deadpans.

"I'm not sure how long that will last Meowster." Said Pod 153 who was staring at the direction facing the village.

"Why is that?" He asks as he and the others turn their attention as well to where Pod 153 was staring at.

"Because you still have deal with that." The felyne points at a figure rapidly heading to their location.

The group sees it as well, before seeing more figures following behind the individual. Then they see carts carrying hunters behind the figures as well. They figured that the mass of people heading to them were hunters and realize who is heading into their direction. A feeling of dread falls onto the group as the figure and the mass of hunters come closer before stopping right in front of them. All of them went wide eye from seeing who is right in front of them.

It was commander White, who was sweating and panting for air from all the running to follow them. Now that she caught up to them, she was breathing heavily while having a stern expression etched on her faced. They saw Anemone who approached them as well and moved to White's side. Before anybody would asks or speak up to the commander, White raises her hand that made all of them pause. With a heavy breath she speaks.

"Captain's office… **NOW.**"

Hearing the commander's orders made 9S gulp and feel both nervous and fear. He tightened his hold on 2B, to which she returns the gesture as well, surprisingly. Zinnia could only frown and Jackass looks sheepish while staring at White, who meets her eyes and makes her look away. A2 remained indifferent while the Pods hid behind her. Anemone could only look at the group before speaking.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay! This chapter is done.**

**The next chapters I would admit would be much shorter but it would now focus on the main story proper, which is what the summary I placed teased and the next chapter would be the beginning of it.**

**Thanks for reading! And See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:**

**Hello, here is the chapter!**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

It was a seemingly long and quiet cart ride back to the guild hall. With the rest of the hunters escorting them, 9S, Jackass and Zinnia's group are being led by commander White on their front. Fortunately for the commander, Anemone was able to order some hunters to prepare carts before following her and are now riding them back to the guild hall instead of walking all the way back.

While heading back and entering the village, 9S and everybody else were able to see and survey the aftermath and damages done by the stampede within the village. The path made for the monsters to leave the village was ridden with footprints of all kinds and crack roads formed by the Tigrex's sprint. Most notable were the small blackened craters caused by the bombs made by 9S and Jackass. One could imagine the anger and irritated expression etched on the commander's face as they ride along the ruin road. Who knows what her expression would be once reports of the damages from the western and northern section of the village would reach her? Since the path they are on is the least affected by the stampede.

9S couldn't imagine and could only shiver with dread from what his fate would be after the commander deals with him. He notices the barricades blocking the other streets and spots hunters hiding behind them as if they were avoiding the commanders gaze or the group's presence. He understands their reluctance to face the commander and avoid receiving her ire. Everybody knows of her position as a guild knight. She has taken in and punished disobedient hunters breaking the guild laws and has apprehended rogues as well with precise and brutal efficiency. Thinking about it has given another chill down 9S's spine making him gulp in fear.

As they arrive at the guild, they could see the remaining hunters at the entrance. With every hunter present, commander White issues orders for the hunters to survey the damages and facilitate in helping the villagers with their needs and accommodations. She then says that for the next hour she would be at the captain's quarters and she should not be disturbed and immediately makes her way inside the guild.

No one questioned her for everybody knew her reason. Said reason is the group trailing behind her with Anemone leading them. All the hunters could see the death march like movement of 9S and the rest, with some having sympathy to their situation.

9S spots 801S and the two hunters earlier near the guild's door. 801S gives a short wave at him and mouthing good luck and the two hunters give a short salute, expressing to 9S and the group good luck as well. 9S could only wearily shake his head and give small smile, before he remembers that he still has the helm of the other hunter. He motions to the three by pointing to his head then to the Garuga armored hunter, signing about his helm before pointing to the cart. The hunter understood the message before giving a nod to 9S, which was the last thing he saw before the guild door closed shut. 9S returns his focus back with the rest of the group heading to the captain quarters.

Inside the guild hall was filled with the villagers who have evacuated and the guild attendants assisting them. They also saw that they gave way for the commander and the group, while filling the hall with hush whispers and gossips of what happened outside the guild and what the group following the commander did. 9S couldn't hear clearly of any of the rumors but he was able to distinguish some of the info that must have spread around already. Most of them were about an unknown mask lunatic riding a monster throwing bombs in the village and no one is sure if the lunatic was the cause of the crisis or the one who stopped it. 9S hopes that the rumor is leaning on the latter.

Finally, they make a turn to the left path leading to the captain quarters and in a few moments the entire group will have their confrontation with the commander. As the door opens for the captain quarters and everybody else shuffling inside, Anemone is the last to enter before closing and locking the door with an audible click of the lock. As everybody faces the commander, who was sitting behind her desk, she speaks.

"Tell me everything… Everything from the beginning." She said with a pointed look at both at Jackass and 9S, while also giving an expression to not leave anything untold or else.

Both 9S and Jackass were right beside each other and both look at one another, locking eyes and giving silent messages of who'll start explaining to the commander. They trade looks back and fort while the group and the commander wait patiently before White sternly clears her throat to get their attention back.

"Ahem."

Both Jackass and 9S bring their attention back to the commander. Jackass bumps her elbow to 9S, motioning him to start. He glares at her before facing the commander who was waiting expectantly for him to start. He inhales and gives a sigh before addressing the commander.

"U-umm… commander." She raises her an eyebrow at 9S.

"Yes 9S?" White says with an unreadable expression on her face that unnerves 9S.

"Do you remember the fireworks festival we had a few months back?" He sheepishly says.

This made the commander have a slight change on her expression giving a small image of confusion and with the rest of the people inside the room, besides Jackass, to raise their eyebrows and stare at 9S in bewilderment for starting the explanation to White with that question.

Getting a bit uncomfortable from the attention, 9S gives a small sigh before he begins to tell the truth about everything that led to the whole debacle with Jackass.

* * *

Hearing straight from the source about the entire ordeal and learning every detail to what led to it, was a good outcome for Anemone. As 9S began his story and continue to trail from how he conceptualize his prototypes to his questionable judgement of asking Jackass for assistance, was forthcoming for her to understand some unusual happenings around the research center a few days back. Which explains why the center didn't have any incidents during that time due to Jackass's request of 9S to avoid the center while they were in contact. It was also mighty suspicious of Jackass spending time in her room, which no one even she herself and White had noticed. Then again, they both brush it off without thinking about it due to Jackass being very eccentric and well… Jackass.

As 9S continues to tell the truth of everything, Jackass will occasionally give her part of the story as well. Hearing both sides was beneficial in understanding their actions and even Zinnia herself was intrigue by 9S's reasoning in creating a new type of hunter tool to aid hunters when both flash and sonic bombs don't work. Though once the fact came out about 9S acquiring volatile coal, everybody including herself were baffled and a bit angry at him for bringing a highly dangerous and rare substance to YoRHa.

White herself broke her silence to chastise him how dangerous volatile coal is when mishandled and also reprimanded Jackass for not informing her or rather keeping the acquisition of the substance a secret. Much more scolding from Zinnia went to the both of them and when she asks how 9S got it, he could only respond that a random trader gave it to him before saying that the trader left immediately after making the trade. Everyone from Zinnia's household was skeptical from his answer and Anemone could see that 9S was keeping some truth from them, which White also noticed. Before White could interrogate him, Anemone quickly told 9S to continue and tell them how they, he and Jackass, were able to know of the plan in the quest hall and how they commandeered a cart.

9S turns and looks at Jackass who had beads of sweat falling down her face. White as well was curious and orders her to tell the truth. Jackass was a bit hesitant or rather she was really nervous, with her trying to come up with excuses and stuttering a bit trying to explain. 9S bumps her with his elbow giving her the same look to make her tell the truth, which made the head researcher sag in defeat before she spoke.

What came after was a series of threats and promises of pain from the chief, commander, female trainees and from Anemone about the unruly behavior and a breach of privacy of spying and eavesdropping at the hunter's canteen/quest hall. White orders Jackass to dismantle her contraption and any other similar ones she has under the threat of losing her position, which Anemone herself agrees to. Anemone also voiced that they should map out the research center and find any other changes that Jackass has secretly installed, which White agreed to discover any other secret passages as well. Everybody else agreed to avoid the quest hall until it is safe from Jackass's unwanted attention.

From there, both 9S and Jackass told their tale of finding the two hunters and successfully driving the monsters off with their cooperation and using their bombs to cause the stampede they've witnessed. They also revealed that if it weren't for the untimely arrival of the Tigrex, they would have herded the rest of the monsters with their plan. Both White and Anemone herself ask the duo if they had any idea why the Tigrex was in YoRHa, which Zinnia and the rest of the group are curious as well since they saw the signs first when they were finding them.

9S hypothesis that the Tigrex must have followed the monsters from the northern section looking for food or hunting for prey. Jackass also added that whatever was driving the monsters off the north-west area of the forest must also be a reason to be considered, maybe even further north as well to were the Tigrex originally inhabited. A shared look with White gave Anemone the impression of a future investigation.

Finally, 9S went on to tell everybody of how he came up with his incredibly insane plan. He admitted that he got the idea from Jackass's off comment of their current situation, which made Jackass grimace and both Zinnia and White furious. When ask why he did it or what the heck was his state of mind during the incident, he could only reply weakly that it was a spur of the moment and didn't really think it through once he realize he was already jumping towards the Tigrex.

It was 2B who broke her silence next and with Zinnia, Anemone and the commander chastise him for his reckless behavior and disregard for his own safety for a highly risky plan. 9S defended that they didn't have any time for another plan and said he did it so the village wouldn't deal with both a rampaging Tigrex and herding the monsters out of YoRHa. He instead put the two problems together by having the rampaging Tigrex drive the herd out of YoRHa and effectively kill two birds with one stone. Anemone thought that it was a sound plan but like the rest still thought of it as dangerous.

Jackass came to his defense again and told everybody that despite how dangerous the plan was, 9S acted bravely and expertly in enacting his plan. She regales how he was able to stun the Tigrex before jumping on its back and watch him ride it away back to the herd. She continued to tell how she and the rest of Zinnia group witness him drive the rest of the herd out of YoRHa by himself before they intervened and pointed out that he effectively neutralized one big threat and made it into a temporary asset that did their job for them. Everybody, even White, reluctantly agreed to Jackass statement and cannot deny her reasoning as well. Anemone thought to herself that 9S may be a crazy kid, but he got guts to be a hunter. With proper mentoring and training they may have another promising recruit for the guild besides the twins currently with them.

That is if he can be allowed to be mentored without White holding him off again from training and using his recklessness as a good reason. She thought to herself as Jackass finishes their story from when they were able to catch and formulate a plan to get 9S back to the point where they met up with herself and the commander.

After Jackass finished speaking, the commander began to address them.

"I want to make this clear… While I would admit that what you and 9S did was good and benefitted the village greatly in this time of crisis…" She spoke, with her statement surprising everybody since it is rare for White to say a compliment or a job well done from actions done with disregard to authority and done behind her back and notice.

This made both 9S and Jackass smile a bit and hope that maybe White would excuse them.

"But…" She continued, which made both smiles fall from the two.

"It doesn't change the fact that you left and disregarded authority on an unsanctioned plan with highly deadly prototypes that could have jeopardize the entire operation!". She scolded them both.

"Ugh… come on White! We saved the village isn't that enough to give us a free pass?" Jackass argued.

"It doesn't when you take into account of all the collateral damages and destruction you've wrought!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, come on the village was already on shambles before we even did anything, it would actually have been worse if we didn't do anything."

"It could have been worse if anything you did went wrong!"

Both Jackass and White where at each other faces with the desk between them as they argued.

"But it didn't! You're just jealous that your lousy plan wouldn't have worked as well and ours did tens time over!"

"You think I'm petty enough to punish you because of that! Jackass you risked the village and a boy's life with a plan involving explosives! We were lucky the village wasn't destroyed by the monsters or your bombs!"

"But its not destroyed and the village is still standing isn't?"

"Yes, in ruins! What made you think it was a good idea to use untested prototypes for this operation!"

"I tested them, and they were safe!"

"Safe enough that your bombs can knockout hunters and maybe I don't know… blow up buildings!"

This made Jackass and Zinnia's group freeze, with 2B paling. Seeing their reaction, White could only come to one thought. Which even Anemone herself thought too.

"You didn't…" White said in disbelief.

"It was an accident…" Said Zinnia going straight for the truth before Jackass could say any excuse.

"This is why both you and 9S should consider your actions first before any of them brings unexpected consequences!" White scolded Jackass and 9S, with both flinching at her loud yell.

"It's not their fault commander. It was mine." 2B spoke catching the commander's attention.

"I miss aimed my throw and the Tigrex's tail whipped it to a window that took the entire building down. I accept whatever punishment that awaits me for my action." 2B said to the commander, who could only react in surprise, while 2B steeled herself for whatever would happen next.

Anemone was surprise that 2B confessed who accidently blew up a building and admitted it as well. She also thinks it may be true as well since she saw 9S also shared the thought as he looked shock from hearing 2B's confession.

The commander was lost at words and was trying to make sense if what 2B said is true and if she is not doing it out of defense for both Jackass and 9S. But before she could make up her mind Anemone spoke to get everyone's attention.

"I think we can all agree that Jackass and 9S should be held responsible for the collateral damages." Said Anemone.

"I agree. They went behind our backs and their actions endangered lives, cause untold collateral damage…" The commander recomposes herself and begins to usher what punishment Jackass and 9S would have. Her last remark made 9S flinch, remembering his joyride was lucky that it didn't have any incidents.

"And saved the village."— Anemone cut in before White would finish— "You can't deny that White, you even admitted it. Also, I think it is uncalled for to blame them both on all the damages in the village nor the mistakes of another, who clearly understood that it was her mistake alone." Anemone said coolly with the last part directed at 2B, who nodded in understanding. This made 9S and Jackass less uncomfortable from White's accusation.

"But I do agree that they need to be punished for acting without authority and their decision in enacting a highly risk plan that could have endangered the village. Maybe we can decide on their punishment after we receive the reports of all the damages later." She continued.

"I agree as well. Their actions may be impulsive and reckless, but they did save lives and made other hunters not risk theirs as well for the benefit of the village. No matter how much worried I was or how angry I am at my charge for his irresponsible behavior, I am thankful to him that he came up with something and solved this crisis without risking anybody else's life but his own." Zinnia said to the commander and gave a leveled stare at White giving the message of no argument on this matter.

Anemone saw White had some conflicting thoughts but before anything else would happen there was a knock on the door.

Anemone first looked at everybody else before White gave the sign to answer it. She opened the door and it was revealed that a hunter was behind it carrying some sort of parchment. The hunter greets her and holds out the parchment to her.

"Greetings captain! These are the initial reports of the damages for the village." He said.

"Initial reports? Shouldn't you have done a complete survey and report in later at another time?" Anemone asked the hunter skeptically.

"W-we would but… we believe that the commander should know… of the initial report." The hunter said wearily and even stuttered a bit. Before Anemone could ask why he looked jittery, he went closer and whispered in her ears.

"It concerns her greatly…" He said before pushing the parchment to her hands before running off quickly.

She could only stare at the hunter's rapidly retreating backside with confusion before closing the door and turning her attention back at the group in the captain's quarters. She looks at the parchment and sees it is a list of the damages in the village.

"It was a hunter; he gave an initial report regarding the damages in the village." Anemone said to the group which raise their eyebrows in curiosity. White gives a sigh before addressing everybody.

"Very well… lets determine your punishment with whatever damages you both did. That also extends to the rest of you as well. We can start by assessing this initial report and let me, Zinnia and Anemone decided on an initial verdict before we can properly discuss your punishment later with the complete report." White said in a cordial manner.

"Agreed?" She asked the group.

"Agreed." They all replied.

"Anemone why won't you read the damages?" Asked Zinnia.

"Very well, maybe just to avoid any biases…" Anemone replied.

"And all of them please." Added White to Anemone, who only rolls her eyes before reading the list out loud.

"Let's see… First, we have the damage roads and streets where the monsters trampled. Many crack pavements and small craters from the explosives used to drive them away." Said Anemone, which everybody heard and only nodded their heads for it was to be expected. Jackass and 9S both thought that this may be the main concern that they would have to fix as their punishment.

"Then we have several destroyed carts both from merchants/traders and the carts we used for the operation. Some where done by other monsters raiding them and most where done by the Tigrex trampling them." 9S scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment from that one.

"Next, we have the destroyed shops around the village, most were just raided for any goods that are sweet like honey. Likely cause from the Arzuros. Other shops have signs of being made into monster nests." Anemone continued.

"And the last they listed down was a couple of destroyed buildings. Most from the northern section due to the Tigrex's rampage before Jackass and 9S met with it. Mostly boulders lodge on the second floors or collapse roofs from the Tigrex leaping off them, from what is said here."

"I see…" Said White in response.

"Overall, that's all the initial damages. So far, the only collateral damages I think Jackass and 9S would be held responsible would be the destroyed carts from the stampede 9S caused, though I'm not sure if we could consider them responsible there since some were unmanned and abandoned. Most of the shop and building damages came from the monsters before they started using their prototypes. After that it seems the only damages done where the roads across the western and northern section." Said Anemone.

"Thank goodness that's all for now. I hope it remains to be the same once they make a complete survey. Though, it would seem we have to focus on repairing a few shops and buildings, while we have to think of ways to fix the roads." Said Zinnia in relief.

"I think the roads will be an easy fix! Though maybe a lot of manual labor to fill up the holes from the stampede but all in all… I was right! The bombs didn't cause any over the top collateral damage"—Said Jackass with a smirk and enthusiasm.

"Except for that one building 2B destroyed with one of them." Deadpanned the commander, which made Jackass drop her smirk. 2B shuffled uncomfortably on her spot from the remark.

"Or did you forget? Anemone can you tell me what building was destroyed or if it was a place for a resident in the village. 2B's punishment might as well be involved in helping the reconstruction or any other compensation that owner would want." Continued the commander as well as facing 2B, who gave curt nod, accepting the commander's decision.

"I guess that is an adequate punishment. I mean I would have said the same for 9S if he destroyed any building before and after he jumped on that Tigrex." Said Zinnia, which made 9S chuckle nervously.

"Fortunately for him, he was lucky that he didn't now." Said the commander who's focus was now on 9S.

"Y-yes and… I-I'm grateful for that too." He stuttered a response.

"I found it!" Said Anemone, which got everybody's attention again. Anemone read a bit of what was written on the parchment before eyes went wide. Her hands tightened on the paper focusing her eyes on what she has read trying to determine if it's true. The others notice this as well and were confuse by Anemone's reaction.

"Well go on say it. Might as well know whose house, we destroyed. Heck I'll tag along with 2B just to make it smoother for her punishment since I was responsible for these guys when we were following 9S." Said Jackass to Anemone who shifted hers to meet Jackass' own.

"W-well… I don't know…" Stuttered Anemone who was getting nervous by the second from the truth she has read.

"Go on Anemone. I'm sure whoever that person is would understand." Said Zinnia kindly.

"Yes, Anemone please tells us right now. The sooner the better so we can make some sort of compensation for that person." Said White.

Anemone looks at everybody around the room before she shares a look with White. Her throat swallows a bit before she speaks.

"Y-yours…" She said lightly.

"Excuse me? Whose?" Questioned White raising her eyebrows.

"Yours…" Said Anemone much louder that everybody heard.

Everybody reacted in shock after realizing what Anemone meant and some thought it was unbelievable. 2B eyes where wide open with a 'what have I done' expression etched on her face. Both 9S and Zinnia paled from hearing the remark. The pods and A2 who were silent throughout the entire briefing took a step back closer to the door. Jackass had a short moment of realization before her face turned to dread.

"Shit… I knew that house looked familiar…" She trailed as she turned her attention to White, who had a shocked expression as well.

"I'm sorry… but can I see that?" She said to Anemone who gave the parchment to White.

The commander began to read the parchment, focusing her eyes on the spot where Anemone's own was. She scanned it several times and kept rereading the parchment if it was a mistake, not believing it as the seconds go by. The group could only watch in worry and dread as the commander continued to read.

Blinking her eyes, White placed the parchment down before facing the rest of the group awaiting her reaction.

"I see." Said White calmly to her bewildered companions in the room.

"Uhm…" Jackass was about to ask her.

"I think we have heard of all of what we needed for this meeting, so I believe it is appropriate for us to end this now and let me, Zinnia and Anemone resume it by ourselves once the full report comes in before we properly decide your punishment as we agreed upon earlier." She continued cutting Jackass, while maintaining a calm demeanor.

This unsettled the group especially 9S and Jackass, who both knew that White would have blown her top off after learning her house was blown up.

"You five may leave."—White pointed and addressed 9S, 2B, A2 and the pods. — "Zinnia, Jackass, and Anemone will remain with me as we discuss other matters of the village. Zinnia will tell relay to you of what we have decided. You may return home for the day. 2B and A2, be expected to work tomorrow in repair of the village. 9S, Zinnia will decide what you will do. That is all." The Commander said to the five and gave her orders to the trainees. They all nodded in response and turned to leave.

A2 was the first to leave who opened the door with the pods following after her. 9S went out next with 2B following after. 2B shut the door and they left in a brisk walk away from the captain's quarters. They were stunned from the commander's calm demeanor, but they knew better than to stay and find out what lay underneath it.

Inside the room, as the remaining occupants hear the shuffling of feet slowly fade away. White straightens her back and deeply inhales some air, before sagging and exhaling it all out with her head bowed down facing the desk surface.

Zinnia, Anemone and Jackass could only look at her in confusion.

Before they could ask White, what was wrong, she suddenly springs her head up.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She screams in rage at the top of her lungs, shaking her fists and letting out all the frustration she's kept in since the morning, as the Chief, Captain and head researcher jump back in shock and fear.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay! The chapter was short, but I'm still trying to determine how long I want a regular chapter should be. Maybe the next few would be a bit longer.**

**I would like to announce that future chapters may be posted in bulk in the later part of June. I'll be gone for a bit so I might as well post some chapters together before I leave so you guys have some chapters to read.**

**Then I'll be back and start writing to post more chapters for this story.**

**I'm also thinking of changing the title and the summary a bit. I saw someone else titled their story similar to mine so, don't be surprise when the title suddenly changes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:**

**Here is the chapter!**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

Entering the main hall of the guild, 9S, 2B, A2 and the pods began to head out to leave the guild and return home for the rest of day. Tired from the entire ordeal with the unexpected invasion of monsters and the tense briefing with the commander, none from the group spoke and all were set in heading back home in silence. That is until they heard someone heading towards them.

"22222222222222222BBBBBBBBBBB!" Shouted a high-pitched voice, which made 2B turn to the source only to receive a hug by another person.

2B didn't stumble or fall for she expected the hug once she heard the voice, knowing who it is. She looks down and sees a girl wearing a white blouse and a red skirt uniform. She knew it was a guild uniform for guild attendants. The girl lets her go and 2B sees her green eyes and blond hair tied in twin braids hanging on both sides of her head with a black headband, though not a ribbon like hers but a solid plastic one.

"6O. I was wondering were you have been. Are you alright?" 2B said to 6O, the girl who called and glomp her.

The rest of the group recognizes her as well for she is friends with all of them. 2B and A2 where childhood friends, while 9S befriended her 2 years ago when 2B introduced him to her. The pods know her too, for she often visits their home to hangout with their charges. They all consider her a bright and bubbly girl, which for Zinnia, if she were here, would comment that her personality helps offset the stoic and serious character of 2B and A2. Especially when they were kids.

"I am. I've been in the guild the entire time when the village was in danger." 6O replied before her expression changed to one of panic.

"Oh… I was so worried of you guys when they sound the bells! I didn't know what was happening since they assigned me in the archives, and I went early for that, so I wasn't able to meet up with you guys. Then when I went out, there were people rushing and moving around the guild and monster cries can be heard outside. Then villagers started to come in they told us to attend to them. Then there was the whole operation and some rumors of a lunatic riding a freaking Tigrex—" 6O started to run her mouth talking to the group before 2B cuts her off.

"Its okay 6O we know… we're okay." She said while placing her hands on both of 6O's shoulders to reassure her.

"Really? Not a scratch? All of you?" She began to search for any injuries on 2B before moving to A2, 9S and the pods.

"No, we're okay…"

"Its fine… you don't have to…"

A2 and 9S said to her as she pats them around before moving to the pods and lifting each of them up to inspect them.

"6O were okay. May be a little banged up but were fine. Besides were monster hunters." Said A2, while pulling Pod 42 from 6O's hold and scrutinizing gaze. Pod 153 swiftly moved to 9S side to avoid getting grabbed by 6O.

"Okay if you guys say so." She said to the group, before bouncing back and giving a warm smile. They smile back, with 6O somehow lightening their mood despite being tired from the day's events.

"Its nice to know you were safe in the guild while the village was in a crisis." 2B said to her, relief that her friend was out of harms way during the operation.

"Yup! Not a scratch on me… though I wish I could say the same for the village." 6O responded in wistful manner.

"Yeah true. I think its gonna take a while repairing all the damages in the village." Said 9S.

"And whole lot of labor for hunters and trainees for the next few days." Commented A2 sarcastically about their current situation.

Everybody hummed in agreement, before they began to walk to the guild entrance.

"We're headed back home for the day. We just had a… debriefing with the commander. Zinnia will follow soon after." Said 9S, which made 6O raise her eyebrow in curiosity hearing that they met with the commander.

"How about you 6O, are you done for the day as well?" Asked 2B to her friend.

"Oh! No, not really. I'm still tasked to help attend to the villagers and maybe even help compile the future request and quest for the coming days for the village." 6O said.

"Huh, I guess your getting ahead of being a new guild receptionist." Said A2, as they near the doors of the guild hall.

"Well it seems that way, but I heard their making a new type of guild receptionist!" Said 6O with enthusiasm. Her last remark made the other curious.

"Wait really? What kind?" Asked 9S.

"Well I don't know what they call it, but from the way they described it to us. We would be able to travel around the world with an assigned hunter and act as sort of their handler or your personal quest giver. Receiving quests and getting registered quests from whatever person or village the hunter ends up in or even straight from the guild itself with a set of quest for you to take. Its to help manage the large bulk of the guild receptionists who are staying in villages with lots of hunters, like YoRHa. I don't know the full details yet, but by having your own personal handler, you can just go to him or her instead of straight to the quest board then he or she will record it and send it back to the guild once it's all over. Leaving the guild only a few processes left to handle." 6O told them.

"That seems efficient." Chimed Pod 42.

"Though, this handler positions maybe require for the person to do at least a quarter or half of the paperwork the guild does to process a quest." Said Pod 153.

"Wow… that sounds a lot of work, but you are right that you can travel around the world by being a handler. As long your assigned hunter likes traveling." Said 9S seeing the benefits 6O would have of being a handler.

"Yup! I'm thinking of applying to be one you know and maybe be assigned to 2B and A2 and travel with them. We can explore the whole world together." Said 6O, which made 9S grimaced a bit from what she said.

"I'm not against that idea." 2B commented, she also had a small smile from the idea of traveling together.

"Yeah beats fighting over a quest in the guild hall in the future or when you want to solo one for yourself." Said A2, who also thought it was a good idea.

6O smiles from hearing the two and happy that they agree with her, but she sees 9S looking a bit down staring at empty space in deep thought.

She realized that what she said might have upset 9S, since he would still remain for his hunter training, while the rest of them would be able leave the village and go around the world. She knows that he wouldn't be able to come with them until he is hunter as well, leaving him behind and maybe even feel left out once they were gone. Knowing that she didn't mean it like but not knowing how to address it she decides to address something else.

"By the way, I heard about the rumors…" 6O said changing the subject and maybe try to cheer 9S up and take his mind of what she said.

"Rumors?" Said 9S who's attention turned back to 6O.

"Really? What did you hear?" Said A2 knowing that 6O might have heard them already since they spread like wildfire once they came back with the commander.

"I think knowing 6O, she would have heard all of them." Said 2B smirking a bit knowing the antics of her friend. One of the perks 6O gets for training as a guild receptionist is the gossip going around the hunters in the guild. She often talks to her about them whenever they have time to spend together.

"Hey!" Exclaimed 6O, puffing her cheeks at 2B.

"So, I guess you know then about what we did?" Asked 9S wearily.

"Well… I think I know what you did. I'm just here to confirm that and everything else." Said 6O as she began to approached 9S.

"What do you mean—Ow ow ow…" 9S asked before getting cut off by 6O pinching both of his cheeks.

"What were you thinking of riding a Tigrex around YoRHa!" She scolded him lightly.

"I twat yo… din't kn…w" 9S struggled to speak with his cheeks being pinched and pulled apart.

"AHA! SO, it was you!" 6O cheered while letting go of 9S' cheeks. 9S himself begins to rub them before addressing 6O.

"I think everybody knows by now since these guys where chasing me when the stampede was still here." He responded dryly.

"I thought so too! But no one could believe it was you since no one would expect you to do something crazy… well besides your ideas and shenanigans." 6O joked which offended 9S.

"Hey not all my shenanigans are crazy!" He claimed indignantly.

"Yeah, I bet everybody knows now as well, since 2B here and Zinnia were screaming bloody murder to get him off." A2 giving a smirk before chuckling a bit.

"Oh, you must have gotten a heart attack seeing 9S riding that wyvern liking a bucking Aptonoth!" 6O turned to 2B who was surprise by the remark.

"No, I didn't… I saw 9S was capable of staying on the wyvern with no problem at all. I was more concern to why he did it in the first place." She told 6O, while giving a side glare to 9S who chuckled nervously.

"Right… like you didn't yell for him whenever the Tigrex bucked or when you thought he would fall…" Added A2 with a smirk.

"Or screamed for him to get down like a worried mother…" Chimed Pod 42.

"Caught him as he fell and held him close in your arms. Never letting go until the commander's arrival." Finished Pod 153, her remark making both 2B and 9S blushed.

"AWWWW! You're always going mama Azuros on 9S when he is in trouble 2B, I'm a bit jealous that Nines here can get that side out of you. Then again, it's not surprising of you two being concerned with each other's safety. You two are always together I'm not sure if you guys just look and act like a couple ...or are one already?" Commented 6O, while giving a pondering expression at the two.

"It's not like that, I was just really concerned…/ It's not like that, she's concerned for others too you know…" Mumbled 2B and 9S, blushing at the same time avoiding each other's gaze.

"It's getting late, I believe we should carry on are way." Said Pod 153, giving an excuse for her Meowster and 2B to leave and not get anymore awkward for each other.

"Yes, might as well return and rest for tomorrows activities." Told Pod 42 to the group which they nod in agreement before they resume heading out of the guild. 6O trailed behind a bit to walk with A2.

"No progress with these two?" 6O whispered to A2's ear.

"None. Zinnia believes its because 9S is still going through puberty and I think its because 2B hasn't experience anything like this. Not that I can say I know what it is either." A2 replied whispering back, with both 2B and 9S oblivious to their conversation.

"Hopefully they'll figure it out before you and 2B become hunters, since you guys might travel around a bit." 6O said, while the group resumes walking through the guild hall.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. You know I won't be surprised if 2B made an excuse of staying the village and do hunter work here just to wait for him." A2 replied nonchalantly.

"You think so? Wouldn't 9S just call out the excuse and say that she shouldn't hold back for him." 6O asked A2, which made her ponder a bit.

"Meh, it will work out. They're stubborn so they might butt heads but whatever they decided they'll make sure both are happy in the end." Told A2 to 6O, as she sees in front of them 2B and 9S talking, the previous awkwardness is gone with both of them talking naturally with one another.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 6O agreeing seeing the same sight.

The grouped waved goodbye to 6O who remained in the guild as they left the guild doors. They continue on their way back to their home past the damaged streets and hunters attending to the villagers.

* * *

It was past noon when the group left the guild and they headed to the eastern section of the village. The chief's house was located at the eastern section at the hill sides and as they made their way, they notice that some of the villagers of YoRHa began to move back to their homes. The guild did note before that the east side of the village was the least affected and few monsters made their way here, leaving most of the buildings and houses undamaged. They could also see some merchants who still have their goods intact giving them for free to the people who are need. 9S himself recognizes one of the merchants and waves a greeting at them.

"Pops! 32S!" 9S waved at a middle age man and a boy his age.

The man has brown hair with the back and sides of his head shaved, leaving the top untouched. His eyes were grey, and his attire was composed of a dark colored shirt with a hood currently draped on his shoulder and brown khaki pants. The boy has blackish hair with a blue tint, a slight bang on his left side just above his eyebrows. He had a similar attire as the man but was wearing shorts instead of pants. His eyes were a lighter grey, a slight distinction that doesn't stop someone from seeing the relation between the man and the boy to each other.

"9S?" Said 32S, the boy seeing 9S approaching them with 2B, A2 and the pods tagging behind him.

"Hey 32S. I thought you guys wouldn't arrive until tomorrow?" Asked 9S to 32S wondering about their early arrival in the village.

"Yeah, I thought so too but dad's business ended early a few days ago so we decided to head here and sell any goods we have from Albarax." Told 32S to him, which explains their attire.

"Nice to see you guys are all okay, we kinda heard the gist of what happened." Greeted 32S to the rest of the group as they caught up to 9S.

"Nice to see you as well 32S. It is good to know that you have arrived, the goods you have may help in aiding the village." Said 2B greeting 32S back.

"Oh, hey its 9S! What shenanigans have you been up to? Is there any chance that its related to why your village is in a state of repair?" The man known as Pops jokingly addresses 9S as he arrives in front of them, while he gives a bag of goods to one customer.

"Well if its about how the village is still standing, then I may have in a hand in that…" 9S trailed while giving a puff of pride to himself.

"No way... You're telling me that you saved the village?" Question 32S skeptically at his friend.

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe it too kid. I mean based on experience you either make a big mess that makes for a good story…" Said Pops to 9S not believing his claim as well.

"Hey!" 9S complained.

"Or a good business opportunity?" Finished 2B making Pops snicker.

"Yes, but not all of them are just for business. Some are like happy accidents to give a good excuse to raise prices or create a new need for a certain product I have! HAHAHA!" The man exclaimed chuckling at himself. 32S could only shake his head with disbelief at his father.

"Isn't that just the same—"

"Yes…"

Pod 153 went to point out Pops' flawed logic, but Pod 42 stopped her while shaking his head signaling it's a futile endeavor.

"But its true! And not all my actions cause happy accidents." 9S argued to the two.

"But it is on whole another level of crazy than his other ones." Told A2 to the father and son duo, making 9S glare at her as well.

"Crazier than the dung bomb-smoke bomb hybrid?" Asked 32S the older twin.

"Okay I know that was crazy…" 9S commented showing a look of regret from the failed experiment.

"Crazier" Answered A2.

"Even against the Azuros honey trap? That bear had all of its fur shaved." Said Pops remembering that one incident with a glued Arzuros and hunters in a trap.

"The fur grew back… mostly" 9S cringed from remembering it as well.

"More Arzuros had their furs lost in this one." Told Pod 42.

"What?! Did he make some sort of concoction like that time with the guild felynes who got incapacitated with his felvine perfume?" Exclaimed 32S, making both of the pods shift in place. Both having mix reactions from that specific event.

"They didn't get incapacitated… maybe the felyne version of being high…" Regretfully 9S bows his head in shame from that blunder. At he least he got to hire new felynes for the guild after to compensate.

"He designed a bomb to drive off the monsters." Deadpanned 2B to the father and son duo.

"Woah this sounds bigger than the Gargwa incident." Pops intrigue expression showing on his face.

"I admit it is…" Said A2, knowing full well of both incidents and considers the latest one the most hectic.

"Meowster collaborated with Jackass." Chimed Pod 153, making both 32S and Pops eyes bugged eyed and stare at 9S with disbelief.

"Shit… That's even crazier than the… Talking **Qurupeco**" Said Pops, as everybody reminiscences that unique encounter.

* * *

"**COMMANDER WHITE IS A BITCH! COMMANDER WHITE IS A BITCH! Quuurrroooooooo!" **screeched a Qurupeco flying overhead of the village. The bird wyvern was circling around saying the same line over and over with every villager listening. Some parents were covering the ears of their children, while hunters in the streets were laughing off their asses as the bird wyvern continues to make its call.

9S could only look in horror to what the monster was doing, while 2B was face palming from his latest antics as both of them could see and hear the bird wyvern at home. A2 was laughing on the floor like the other hunters while clutching her stomach.

The Pods and Zinnia were at the guild entrance holding the commander back from attempting to slay the bird.

"White it's innocent! I know it's cussing at you but naturally it's doing nothing wrong! It's just mimicking—" Zinnia struggled to pull the commander back.

"That birds dies today and whoever the **** taught it to speak!" Exclaimed White attempting to escape Zinnia and both of the pods grasp.

"**WHITE IS A STUCK-UP BITCH WITH A **** UP HER ASS! Quuuuuurroooooooooo!" **The bird wyvern flies past the chief and the commander.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The commander screams in fury.

* * *

"You know… maybe that's why the commander is… wary of you…" A2 says in her attempts to put the commander's suppose ire to 9S in words.

"I didn't teach it to call the commander that…" Despaired 9S bringing his hands over his face.

"But you did teach it to mimic human words." Pod 42 pointed out 9S contribution.

"Ughhh…." 9S could only groan in response.

"So, what did you do to save the village?" Asked 32S again to his currently groaning friend.

"An incredible insane and reckless action that I hope he understand he wouldn't repeat." 2B said coldly and while sternly glaring at 9S making him cower a bit from her gaze. His insane plan still driving on her nerves.

"Jeez… must be something serious if his lady friend is this mad." Whispered Pops to his son, who nods his head in agreement.

"The abridged version is basically Meowster and Jackass driving the monsters off the village with their prototype bombs…" Started Pod 153.

"Until a Tigrex came and Meowster 9S mounted it and used it to drive the herd the rest of the way. The rest of us came and caught him once all the monsters were out of the village." Finished Pod 42.

Pod 42's words made both Pops and 32S bugged eyed again, shock and disbelief etched on their faces. They turned to look at 2B and A2 to see if what the pods were saying is true. The twins didn't rebuke or show any sign of the story as being false and the father and son duo turn to see 9S with a smug smile on his face.

"You rode on a Tigrex… and drove a mass of monsters out of YoRHa." Trailed Pops in disbelief.

"With prototype bombs of my design." Added 9S with pride and puffing his chest as well, with 2B and A2 rolling their eyes at him.

"That's crazy…"—Said 32S before grabbing 9S shoulders—" But Awesome!" Amazed on what his friend did while shaking his shoulders.

"I know right!" Replied 9S with as much enthusiasm as well.

"How did you do it? How did you stay on without falling? Did you use a glaive?" 32S questioned him, asking him of how he got on a Tigrex and rode it. Before 9S could reply a customer calls out to Pops and waves at him to signal that he wants to buy something. Pops signs he would be there to assist him before turning back to the group.

"Sorry son, duty calls. But you guys can tell us the full details another time. Or I can skim what the other hunters would say about it. No doubt your tale would be something to be told in exaggerated proportions and inaccurate accounts." Said Pops to the group.

"Yeah, hopefully it isn't that inaccurate. Unless 9S is going to get another spot in The YoRHa village's 7 mysteries." Joked 32S making 9S yelp in embarrassment.

"I thought we called them YoRHa's seven phenomenon?" Asked 2B to A2.

"Me too, but I bet it change after the Qurupeco left the village, with it's appearance making less occurrences turning it to a mystery." She replied to her sister.

"If you guys need anything, just ask 32S. I'll take care of the customer while you're at it. See you kids around!" Pops said before moving to talk to a villager buying some of his goods.

"You guys need anything? We have some stock from Albarax and Gildegaran." Asked 32S once his dad left to attend to the customer.

"No need. We were just heading home." Answered 2B.

"Yeah, we had a long day since you know." A2 spoke and gestured around the village.

"Well if you need anything, me and Pops would be here for at least 2 weeks or less depending on how fast our stocks would sell." Told 32S.

"Hey if you got any books that look interesting can I buy them?" Asked 9S.

"Sure, no problem. I think me and Pops did buy from Gildegaran. We can meet another time and you can check them out." Replied 32S.

"Thanks, 32S! See you around!" 9S waved goodbye as the group bids him farewell as well. 32S waves in return as he sees them slowly move farther away before he begins to help his dad in attending to the villagers.

The group makes way to the top of their hill, as the sun is slowly setting on the horizon. Both the pods say that they would set up and prepare dinner for the night. 9S, 2B and A2 decided they'll head to their rooms and rest before Zinnia returns. Making their way to their respective rooms, 2B and A2 remove their armor. 2B asks her sister if she can take the shower first, her sibling nonchalantly waves her to as she is faced down on her bed clearly exhausted. She calls out to 9S that she'll shower first, with him shouting out a reply to go ahead before she makes her way to their bathing area.

In his room, 9S flops on top of his bed tired of the day's events but warmly smiles that he survived and did an insanely awesome stunt. He turns around to face the ceiling, seeing the warm glow of the setting sun before he drifts for a short nap.

* * *

Back at the guild, the three leaders of YoRHa and the head researcher were just finishing their discussion of the state of their village and what they plan to do for the succeeding days. After White's outburst and calming down, their meeting went smoothly without a problem. Zinnia would facilitate the repair of the village while White aids her with the guild's support and would send a letter to Gildegaran to ask for assistance. Anemone would lead the hunters in investigating the disturbance in the forest and report of what made the monsters migrate and flee. She would also head a bit further north from Whistill forest to investigate if the cause originated from the northern mountains. The Tigrex's appearance unnerved the four after they had a deliberated discussion to why it came to YoRHa as well. As their meeting concluded, Zinnia slump on her seat tired of the days events as well and giving an exhausted sigh.

"The 15 years I've been chief in this village, I've never expected to experience something like this. I might be growing some grey hair from all the stress and I'm still young… for a wyverian." Spoke Zinnia wistfully.

"Maybe it's because of the latest charge you took in?" Suggested White sarcastically while raising her eyebrows.

"No." She replied knowing what White meant.

"Really?" White asked doubting Zinnia's answer.

"Come on White he saved the village, albeit in an unorthodox manner. He did a good job. Why can't you see that?" The chief asked the commander who was fixing some papers on the desk.

"I do see it but also the dangers from doing said Job that would have cause more harm." The commander answered while she neatly keeps the papers, before returning to face Zinnia who was giving her an incredulous look.

"Oh, you know how White is with 9S. Doesn't help that 9S is a little like me in the eccentric department. She's just having hard time acknowledging him after all the accidents and shenanigans he's done. Maybe she's having a hard time choking the words out." Said Jackass to Zinnia, whispering the last part, both snickering before getting hit in the head by a pen thrown from White making her yelp.

"I heard that Jackass and its not what you think. I've dealt with your mess before, his is no difference." Told White looking indignantly at the two.

"Then tells us what you think?" This time it was Anemone who asked, turning the attention to her.

"I mean when I asked earlier you didn't say it was prejudice, but it was caution. You're not still wary of him since the day we found him? …Are you?" The questioned made White shift uncomfortably, turning slightly away from the group. Zinnia grabs her shoulder gently, knowing what she was thinking.

"White… You know how YoRHa came to be right?" The chief asked the commander making her look at her. She nods knowing of YoRHa origins before speaking it out.

"Yes, I know…"

"Then its no problem if you can give us a short history lesson of it?" Asked Zinnia curtly. White gives her a look that's asking if it was necessary but both Anemone and Jackass' intrigue stares makes her relent.

"Very well…."

* * *

It was 15 years ago, when our world was ravage with one of the most catastrophic disasters caused by a monster. It began from the northern region, with the villages in the Darj snowfields decimated leaving only a few survivors. There were no signs of a natural disaster caused by the locale itself or from an elder dragon that destroyed the villages. Only the remnants of the smashed and destroyed structures from the villages show the signs that it was an unknown monster that caused it. No one witness what kind of monster it was but only that it was shrouded in black mist as it moved and wipeout their homes and love ones. This monster's rampage was the first of many.

Throughout the year, reports came to the guild of similar scenarios of destroyed villages around the continent. Some with survivors but their villages and settlements wipeout of the map. From the volcanic region of Geo-Fulkright to the desert expanse of Albarax. Even Gildegaran was attacked. With the cover of darkness of the night the beast struck and destroyed nearly a third of the capital before being driven off by the hunters. There were still no proper description of the monster and the guild did their best to track and hunt down this unknown threat, but it always eluded the hunters that came after it. Leaving the hunters witnessing the aftermath of its rampage of destroyed homes and littered bodies. When the year ended, its rampages slowly ceased, giving the survivors and the guild much time to recover.

Its sudden appearance and abrupt disappearances after, with its pension for destruction of decimating everything in its vicinity has made the guild to label this monster the black calamity. Until this day its still roams the land, erratically appearing around the world leaving destruction as the sign of its presence. The guild still continues their attempts to hunt it down, yet we still don't know an inkling about it and it remains as threat throughout the world.

But the year after its destructive debut, the survivors of its rampages were scattered and in need of help. The guild's hands were full in both helping the survivors and recovering themselves from the attack on Gildegaran. The capital was in near collapse from giving its aid throughout the world. That is until you came along.

A young wyverian, who was one of the few survivors from the first attack. You rallied the other survivors and made an outpost with the guild to help others who have lost their home as well from the black calamity. You provided aid and support to those in need and welcomed them to stay until they recovered. More people began to flock to your outpost and soon your numbers grew. The peopled followed you and they as well helped you in bringing aid to others like them. The guild provided you with hunters to help you in your endeavor and from there you were able to aid the guild in providing food, supplies and commodities from the attacks around the continent. Your outpost became a point for trade and interest to the rest of the world and a valuable ally to Gildegaran to help take care of the burden it was carrying after the black calamity's appearance.

From there your outpost grew and slowly more people came. More hunters came to help out of free volition and others inspired by them took tutelage under a few to be monster hunters as well. More traders from around the world came and began to do business as well in your outpost. You welcomed travelers as well to provide them a place to rest from their journeys. People began to move into your outpost with the desire to stay and make it a place of home for them. Most of the survivors did and they saw it as a new beginning for them to start over.

From there you decided to create the outpost to a new village. With your announcement received positively by the people who have gathered around you since from the beginning. The guild themselves agreed to your proposal and it was smooth transition from being a simple outpost to a brand-new village.

The next few years, your village grew in large intervals. The hunters who stayed brought up an official hunting academy. Some traders became merchants, staying permanently in YoRHa. More people around the world came because of the growing interest in your village.

You named the village YoRHa, which others don't know why you decided to call the village that. Only the hush whispers and rumors behind the name arose, as others believe that YoRHa meant the tenacity, perseverance and glory of mankind. Until this day, no one knows the true reason but you.

But what people do know is that YoRHa became a hotspot where all kinds of culture meet and a place for new beginnings to those who are looking to start over and even those who see themselves lost. Until this day you welcomed all with hospitality, no matter what race, what part of the world they came from…

* * *

"Or places we don't know they originated from." Finished Zinnia solemnly to White as she finished the brief history lesson, she gave to everyone.

White looked to Zinnia, understanding what the chief is trying to say about her charge.

"We don't know where 9S came from, only that he was also a victim from same the monster that ravage our world. You know that right? Based from your last mission with… A4." Said Zinnia melancholy from remembering a young hunter.

"Yes, I remember…" Replied White as well giving a small expression of hurt from remembering as well.

The entire room fell silent on the mention of the name with White and Zinnia having an expression of regret. Anemone's head was bowed with a pained expression etched on her face. Jackass looked elsewhere, while deep in thought.

"When you found him, you describe him as young boy that drifted a shore near the rivers clinging on a broken piece wood. When the rest of us saw him, he was dressed in clothes… we've never seen before." White said as she remembered the first day 9S arrived.

"I know what you mean. The kid looked like he was dressed to stay camouflage in the forest and the styled monsters sewn on some parts added to the freaky factor." Reminiscence Jackass from remembering the attire 9S worn.

"And when we looked for any records, any word of others dressed like him or anything about his origin, we couldn't find anything." White said.

"He was different. He acted different. He thought differently and the worst part is he doesn't know why. I watched him before and saw how he couldn't fit in with the other kids and that he was more attuned staying at the forest than inside the village. We also saw how he has some level of physical prowess not unlike of a hunter in training." Said Anemone.

"His behavior made you believe that he may have come from a somewhere secluded from our own or rather from the rest of the world. Maybe somewhere deep within the forest just beside us." Speculated Jackass.

"And unfortunately, we can't deny or confirm if it's true, since he lost his memories and A4, who I believe knew something …died shortly before we found him. I know that mission we took together wasn't for the task of slaying a monster… but for looking for survivors." Told White remembering the request of the late huntress.

"Which we can all agree, made you paranoid of an unknown threat near the village or the fact that there may be others like 9S living in isolation from the world." Said Zinnia addressing the commander's suppose behavior, which made White grunt not denying it.

"Which we still can't claim if hidden villages do exist. Even if they did exist, we don't know why they are hiding from us and the rest of the world nor what they are hiding from us as well. I can't help but suspect it as a threat that may endanger us all or be at risk from something we don't even know of." Told White to the rest of the group.

The group was silent from what the commander said, but Zinnia continued to speak to White after a few moments to think for herself.

"White, I know you're a bit paranoid from somethings we don't know, and we can't help but fear it at first but if we look past that we may see something good underneath it all." Continued Zinnia, which made White face the chief again.

"Whoever they are and what they may be hiding, may be a threat to us but we should consider their perspective as well. They may have a good reason to hide from us and it could be that we may be a threat to them or whatever they are hiding. But if we give the chance to know and understand one another then our fear may be irrelevant, and we may bridge something our world hasn't seen… Of course, if they existed in the first place." Finished Zinnia with a hint of doubt at her last remark, as the commander ponders on the words she said.

"Do you really believe that?" Questioned White to the chief.

"I do. And I believe 9S may be the one to start and set it off." Zinnia chimed with a smile.

Before White could ask or respond to what the chief said, Zinnia continues to explain.

"You know how he doesn't remember anything before the day we found him, right? Despite his memory loss, I think he always knew that he was different from the rest of us, which is why he does these shenanigans to get people to acknowledge him or make him feel a part with the rests of the village. Yet even if he doesn't show it, he is always searching for his lost memories or anything related to them. He would listen to the stories from travelers and hunters to try to get any clue of where he came from or if there are others like him too. Does that sound familiar?" Zinnia jest the last part to White, who could only roll her eyes.

"And when he finds them, maybe both his memories and proof of hidden villages of which you think he came from, then maybe he would be the one to bridge us together." Finished Zinnia with a smile despite how cliché her words were.

"Which is also one of the reasons on why he wants to be hunter. To able to go around and search for the answers he seeks with the strength to tackle anything until he finds it…" Added Jackass making Zinnia nod in agreement

"And if not, he may find another way to do about it. Heck, White… he may be thinking of the alternatives right now since knowing you, the whole Tigrex debacle may be a good reason to use to ban him from hunting." Told Anemone making White react with anger.

"What makes you think I would… Besides we have already agreed he will still continue his training after the village is restored." She huffed at the earlier acquisition.

"Yeah but all we ask is for you to be go easy on him and give him a chance." Said Zinnia calmly to White asking her of this.

"I mean do you really think my boy would be a threat to the village?" The chief added with a raise eyebrow. White could snort and respond.

"Zinnia, did you just forget what just happened today?" Zinnia wrinkled her eyebrows flinching a bit from White's remark.

"Think of it this way White, if he is too focus on being a hunter and gunning for your approval, then he would focus on hunter training and have less time for all of his ideas and shenanigans." Said Jackass to the commander while wiggling her eyebrows knowingly.

The thought sound appealing to White with her expression showing on her face. This made the others giggle at the scene which made White snap back her focus to the group before giving a cough.

"Very well… I'll try to go easy on 9S, give him a chance and treat him more appropriately…" She tested her words, trying to see if the other three would disagree.

"Close enough." Shrugged Zinnia making White scowl from her remark.

"Well you don't have to worry about starting early of getting along with him, since Zinnia did say he will have to go check on the felyne settlement in the forest. Those cats may be in trouble from whatever is happening in the north as well." Told Jackass as everybody else is preparing to leave.

"True, they may need of assistance as well and 9S is the only one that they would allow to approach them in their home." Said Anemone as they begin to move out of the door.

"Wait…" White asked suddenly. This made the other three turn around to look at her.

"There is still the problem of my… lodging." She said wearily.

The chief, head researcher and captain look at one another, staring at each other's eyes.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not—Damn it!"

Both Jackass and Zinnia said in unison with Anemone only second behind. White could only look at the other women incredulously.

"Redo I wasn't ready!" complained Anemone.

"Nope what's done is done. Chief's orders." Replied Zinnia.

"Chief's orders are absolute!" Cheered Jackass to Anemone.

"No fair! That is an abuse of power, I demand for the captain to decide." Anemone rebuked.

"You're the captain Anemone, besides Chief outranks captain!" Countered Jackass.

"Not unless the Captain can pin the Chief!" Anemone made a move to tackle Zinnia.

"Yu wanna go SON!" Zinnia dodge and went to a fighting position.

"Is housing me really something none of you desire? Even as a favor for a friend in need?" Said White to the growing childish argument between the three as they were wrestling with each other. Their limbs entangled to one another.

Hearing her words, the three looks at White before they disengage and give the commander an explanation.

"Listen… White, you are a great commander but will all due respect you're… Not a great roommate." Anemone told the commander who was shocked from what the captain said to her.

"Yeah, you don't clean up for yourself and your room is a mess whenever one of us come to visit. Which also involves us cleaning with you. Which when we do visit you, they're the times when you do your spring cleaning." Deadpanned Jackass, who's comment made the commander flush in embarrassment.

"None sense, I clean up just fine…" White said indignantly.

"Yeah, too bad 2B blew up the evidence to deny that claim…" Whispered Jackass to Zinnia.

"What was that!" Yelled White.

"Now that I've think about it, it is a good thing your stuff didn't scatter to the streets when your building exploded…" Anemone pointed out.

"True! I mean can you imagine if your undergarments spread around YoRHa. Some male hunters would have spotted them and wear them on their heads or wave it around saying, 'It's the commander's panties WOOOOOHHOOOOOO!' hahahahha"—Jackass said out loud before White jabbed her shoulder— "OUCH!" Making her rub her shoulder from the pain.

"Now that you have mentioned it is imperative for you three to decide who I will be staying with and quickly so I would still have time to recover whatever is left from my old building." Said White, sounding less like of a request but more of an order.

The three stares at one another again before Jackass and Zinnia give their thoughts to Anemone. They huddled together to avoid White hearing them, though the commander merely ignores them unamused of their antic.

"Look I don't think it's a good idea for White to stay in my place, where both the troublemaker and the one who blew up her building live. Also, there's A2, so… it'll get awkward really quick." Zinnia's opinion getting both nods of understanding from the other two.

"I'm an explosive expert so when it comes to handling bombs and combustive material, I'm a paragon of keeping my desk, materials and house organize to avoid any accidents and unintended explosions not cause by me. When I want something to blow up it would be under my terms. White and her messy lifestyle can lead to one or two things to be misplaced and then bye-bye commander and Jackass." Jackass stated to the two emphasizing the latter part by giving a serious expression, which meant she was not joking.

Anemone could only look at the two, before giving a brief moment to think for herself. The inner turmoil she was having was evident between the other two, before she relents and gives an exhausted sigh.

"Fine…" She says defeated.

"Okay White, you're staying with me… but let's make one thing clear. If you don't clean the room I give to you for every 3 days, I'm kicking you out, commander or not." Anemone said sternly to White, who relents and gives a nod of understanding.

"Very well. Though, can I ask you to accompany me in retrieving my belongings?" White asked Anemone as everybody begins to exit the captain's quarters.

"Might as well. I'll go get a cart to make it much easier for us." Replied Anemone as they continue to walk to the main hall.

"Phew… What a day." Jackass stretches her arms over her head, as they moved further ahead and away from the captain's quarters before they disappear to the main area of the guild.

* * *

It was already night when Zinnia returned to her home. Dinner was prepared by the pods and she was greeted by all her charges. The chief can't help but smile at seeing her little family together. As they gathered around to eat their meal while Zinnia tells them what they decided to do tomorrow and what punishment some of her charges would have.

While at the back of her mind, Zinnia can't help but think to wish these days of peace would go on forever. Talking, laughing and enjoying the time they're spending together.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Chapter's done!**

**Next time, we will have 9S visit the felynes staying in the Whistill forest. **

**Also, I changed the Title and summary like I said I would do in the previous chapter. The title is pretty simple just to set myself apart from the others titled Monster hunter stories. The summary was just tweaked a bit.**

**Thanks for Reading! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:**

**Here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

A new day arrives with the sun rising from the east. Outside the village, at a secluded corner within the Whistill forest, 2B and 9S are sitting down near a pond and fishing. A pile of fish, caught from the two, is being tended by their two palicos, packing them up and storing them to carry later on. They sat in silence, with the occasional sound of reeling in fish and grunts of pulling it out of the water time to time, but both continue to sit there quietly as they keep watch of their rods.

On most occasions, the silence is welcoming for 2B. She would be able to meditate or listen to the sounds of the forest as she lets the peaceful ambience relax her ...when she is by herself.

Currently her companion is 9S, who normally would chatter or run his mouth talking to her about random topics he was researching on or information he has gathered from travelers or hunters. She would listen out of courtesy and of being polite but she does find some that are actually interesting for her. At times she would just drone out his chatter, ignoring the ones she doesn't seem interested in or ones she deems not necessary to know. Overall, she doesn't mind 9S talking to her even if he does more of the talking, with her giving short replies.

One time when 9S asked her if he was bothering her or if he should stop talking, she replied that she didn't mind and told him that there is something soothing in his voice. When asked if she was joking, she said that it was true... most of the times. Seeing his red face and flustered reaction to her reply was amusing and 2B always liked to poke fun at 9S at times just to see that reaction on his face.

Right now, his face was etched in an expression displaying a bit of sadness. He would stare at his fishing rod with a wistful look, with the silence he was giving today was… unnatural to 2B. It unnerved her a bit that 9S was silent and a bit too quiet. She figures it must be because of the conversation they had with Zinnia last night.

When Zinnia came back at night, she told them later during dinner what she and the rest of the leaders in the guild have decided to do for the next days. The main point of the conversation was about the guild's focus and efforts place in priority of repairing the damages in the village. Hunters would be assigned to escort and guard woodsmen to gather the necessary materials for the repair of the destroyed homes and buildings. For hunter trainees, hunting training is put on hold until the village is fixed and senior students, like 2B and A2 are tasked in helping in the cleanup of the village, like help in removing rubble.

Hearing about hunting training put on hold did make 9S upset a bit but he understood it was necessary. Zinnia also added that 2B and A2, would then be assigned in material gathering and escorting with the other hunters after their cleanup duty. When 9S asked of what he will be doing, Zinnia replied that she will give him a special task of checking on the felyne settlement in the forest and assist them if they require any. This made 9S a bit pensive that he wouldn't be with the other hunters but also a bit relief he wouldn't have to do any construction duty, which made both 2B and A2 envy him a bit.

2B figured that 9S task isn't what made him upset or what made him to this depressed state, since he would still have freedom to roam the forest. And she knows that he is concerned as well to the felynes living in the forest.

She concludes that he may be still depressed about the punishment he was given, which Zinnia said as they finished their conversation last night with it. When Zinnia gave their punishments, 2B thinked they weren't too harsh or strict in her opinion …well to her punishment. She would be given extra days in helping the construction crew of gathering materials for them and prioritize the repair of the commander's humble abode.

9S's punishment on the other hand…

"Haaa…" 9S gives out a depressed sigh, which confirms 2B's suspicion of the reason behind his wistful state. When 9S heard of his punishment, he was frozen in shock and disbelieving of what he had heard.

When he asked if Zinnia was joking and the chief replying she wasn't, it sent 9S into a state of despair and begging to change their decision. Unfortunately for him, Zinnia was stern for this decision and told 9S if he wants his punishment to be removed then he would have to follow the conditions placed on it to do so. 9S spent the rest of the night in a lifeless like state and looked like he was hollow in the inside. 2B could see that 9S has recovered a bit from last night, but some of the lingering depression has remained with him, still processing of the punishment given to him.

2B decided that she might as well address his unhappy situation, since it might affect his task given to him and ...maybe give him an idea of the benefits that would entail him with his predicament. She turns to address him and sees that he's still staring at the pond.

"9S, I know the punishment Zinnia said last night upsets you but mopping around won't change it." Being blunt, 2B went straight to the point. It didn't garner a response from 9S but it did make a visible reaction that showed he heard her.

"If they didn't give you that punishment, then what else would they do to stop you from doing something reckless again or for you to learn your lesson." She continued this time with 9S turning to face her with a bit of anger and irritation on his face.

"But did they have to ban me from the research center for life?!" He argued, expressing his frustration.

"Not for life 9S. Zinnia said until further notice and she did add that they can decide to lift it off based on good behavior." She corrected him.

"Yeah… with the commander part of the decision of what good behavior is, then what's the difference with my current conditions and me being banned for life." He said sarcastically.

"Nines…"

"Oh, don't Nines me 2B, I know what you mean. But we both know the commander sees me differently… not like everybody else who're still wary of me." 9S sulked at his own remark facing away from 2B and staring back at the pond. Seeing his mood turn slightly worse, 2B decides to cheer him up a bit.

"Zinnia told me something about your prototype bombs." She said trying to get him to face her.

"What? That they're like my other screw-ups and are deemed too dangerous for use." 9S said defeatedly, knowing the fate of most of his failed prototypes.

"On the contrary the opposite." Her words making 9S face her quickly with a raise eyebrow and giving an impression of disbelief if what she said is true. She could see that he has an idea of what she meant. 2B smirked knowing what she would say next would be good news to 9S and release whatever joy he is holding back in anticipation.

"Your prototypes would be sent to the guild to be approved and be officially commissioned for use." Hearing this turned 9S' expression to one of pure joy and disbelief. He was loss at words and place a hand on his chest trying to control his breathing. But before he could do anything else his expression change to a serious one and addresses 2B.

"Wait, what will they be used for?" His stare was a leveled one to 2B, the intensity was a first for her to witness on 9S's normally easy-going eyes.

"I'm sorry to say but they won't be used to what you intended them to be, but they will be integrated with in siege encounters and defenses in fortresses against large monster threats, maybe even against invading elder dragons." She said carefully trying to gauge 9S' reaction from what she said if it would upset him.

He paused with an expressionless look on his face, before it slowly changes to one of glee and excitement. He turns away from 2B cheers in joy pumping both of his fist in the air, bending back a bit to kick his legs nearly losing his fishing rod from its stone placement.

"Oh my gosh! My bombs would be used in sieges and fortresses! They're gonna be used against large monsters or elder dragons! Can you believe that 2B!" He shouts with joy and cheers as he turns his attention back to 2B, his sulking mood replaced with a happy one. Seeing him, 2B chuckles a bit before she pats his head making stop from his joyful tirade.

"See… it wasn't another screw up, was it?" She gave a warm smile to 9S, who could only blush and returned the gesture.

"Yeah it wasn't. Hehehe… Thanks 2B, I think I needed to hear that." 9S tells her smiling back, appreciating 2B of telling him of this bit of information.

"You and Jackass would both be recognized and trademark for this creation, since both of you worked on it together." She added, which didn't bother 9S as he turns back his attention to his fishing rod, but in a much happier mood.

"I don't mind it was a team effort. Its just sad that I won't be able to make any other prototypes since I'm not allowed to go to the research center for now." 9S said, with the latter part told not wistfully like before.

"You know… with you being unable to go to the research center, you can focus on another thing that you can do." Told 2B, which made 9S face her again in curiosity.

"What?" He asked.

"Hunter training." 2B answers facing him and see him tilt his head.

"But I thought hunter training is… discontinued? Well on pause until the village is fixed and I still have my task with the felynes." 9S inquired and confused with 2B saying he can do hunter training.

"Yes, that is true. But what I meant is self-training. You already know the basics and can practice them. I also know Anemone gave you the guidelines with the weapon of your choice. You can train by yourself in your free time after you do the task the felynes would ask of you. You also have a more flexible schedule than both me and A2, so I think you can be more productive with your time by training. And maybe when hunting training resumes you could progress more quickly throughout your lessons." Said 2B in a cordial manner explaining to 9S this rare opportunity and benefit with his current predicament.

9S, after listening to 2B's explanation, ponders a bit from what she suggested and does find the idea appealing.

"Yeah, I think your right. I think I should train myself more or bulk up a bit." He said to 2B, who also nods in approval.

"Yes, train your body and your mind. Practice your weapon and maybe even advance study some of the techniques and moves." 9S nodded his head to her remarks.

"But don't rush or try to force yourself in doing something you can't do. Do it at a pace you can do then push your limits after your deemed yourself ready to. I won't be able to help if you're by yourself or when you are injured and in a situation that I'm not aware off." She gave her advice and her warning to 9S, which she notices that he was listening to her attentively before he faces away to the side at the last part.

"Yeah… I know you won't always be here." He said solemnly.

This made 2B paused for bit to look at 9S, seeing his mood change for a different reason. She faces away as well not sure what she said that might have upset 9S.

Before she can wrap her head around this and ask him of what's the problem, 9S suddenly shifts closer to her, making her freeze. She notices that space between is gone and could feel that 9S' head is resting on her shoulders. She makes no move to push him off and he as well waits if she would. Nothing happens and they both relax, with 2B letting 9S lean on her, thinking if this would help him cheer up and tell her what's wrong.

"You think if I train hard enough in short time, I'll catch up with you and be a hunter by the end of the year?" He asked in a hushed tone, 2B still hearing him due to their close proximity.

"I-I… don't know. It depends on how fast you progress. But… its highly unlikely…" She trails unsure what his reaction would be. Sadly, she knows that 9S wouldn't be able to catch up to them soon, since both she and A2 are already at the last stage of their training. 9S just began his training this year and he would at least still need to train for at least 2 more, despite the physical prowess he possesses, which mysteriously shows signs of a hunter in making.

"I guess so too." He thought the same as 2B.

"9S…"

"Well it seems I won't be able to travel with you, A2 and 6O by the time you three finish your training. I'm a bit jealous that you guys will get to see the world before I do." He continues, cutting 2B who begins to understand why 9S is a bit upset.

"We might have to stay in YoRHa for a while, there so much hunter work to do in the village. And while we're at it …we can also wait for you…" She softly suggests, only to feel 9S shake his head.

"You don't have to wait for me, and I don't want to hold you guys back. I mean you three have been wanting to explore the world as much as I do, and you guys have been gunning for that goal even before I came. I don't want to stop you guys from doing that when its already there at your reach. Even if I get left behind then that's okay, you guys can always visit, and it not like you guys will be gone-gone." He explains as he feels 2B rest her head on his, leaning on him as well.

"You'll be lonely…" She whispers.

"Yeah… but Zinnia and pod can keep me company and besides I need to focus on being a hunter as well. Like you said, I can't rush this, and I need to grow stronger properly. The whole monster invasion opened my eyes that I'm still not ready for any of that action." 9S replies.

"Even when you were able to mount a Tigrex?"

"Yup. I can't expect to have bombs always by my side and have you go mama Arzuros whenever I'm in trouble."

"Nines…"

9S teased while 2B pinch his arm, making him yelp and chuckle at her embarrassed expression.

"But… I need to get stronger. Like really get stronger, strong enough that I can face a monster by myself and won't make you worry about me. I'll be able to handle myself and give you support once we're both monster hunters." 9S says with determination that 2B notices and can't help but admire him for it.

"You're a fast learner 9S, I'm sure you'll get stronger in time." She comments.

"You think so?" He asks.

"I know so." Her reply making him blush, which he is happy she didn't see since they're leaning on each other.

"I also think it's a good thing for you guys to be ahead of me. Since even beginner hunters still party with more experience ones to learn and gain some skills. By the time I'm done, I can partner up with you and you can teach me all the things you know since you would be an expert hunter at that time."

"What makes you think I'll be an expert by the time you're done training?" 2B asks 9S with curiosity from his claim.

"Duh. You're 2B! One of YoRHa's hunter in training prodigies …besides A2. You possess unparallel skill and can maintain a level head in battles that most hunters lack. You're also one of the most hard working people I know, and all of those traits make you nothing less than amazing." The genuine compliment from 9S this time made 2B blush, shifting her head away a bit to make sure 9S wouldn't see it if he looks up.

"I see…" She says softly.

"Then once my training is done, from both YoRHa and your tutelage, we'll be the number one monster hunter team! People will call and remember us as 2B and 9S, YoRHa's number one slaying duo!" He stops leaning on 2B then cheers, making sounds emulating a crowd cheering for them.

"Yeah its 2B and 9S! They're hear to save the village! We're save!" 9S continues to exaggerate imaginary scenarios of glory and grandeur of the two of them. His antics earns a small chuckle from 2B.

"I guess if we want to be YoRHa's number one slaying duo then you need to cut some time from coming up with… unique ideas and prototype hunting tools?" She jests catching 9S attention.

"Hmmm. I guess so?" He says with a thinking expression. "I bet the village would do a flip if they heard me say that?" He joked as well.

"I bet the commander would do a cartwheel and sing songs of joy." 2B added.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I bet the commander would be the most relief from me taking a break from my shenanigans. You think she'll remove my punishment if I say that to her right now?" 9S finding the thought appealing.

"No, I don't think so." 2B deadpans.

"Figures. Shame, I guess I won't see the commander sing or do a cartwheel then. That sight would be another YoRHa mystery." 9S replies.

The two stare at each other before both give a chuckle. They settle and shift closer again to each other with 2B this time leaning first, resting her head on 9S' shoulder. They stay silent and listen to the sound of the forest, relaxing from the pleasant atmosphere. For moment they remain like this, leaning on each other.

9S thinks to himself that he'll miss times like this, just the two of them together. Once 2B leaves with A2 and 6O when they travel, it would be harder for him to get some time alone with 2B. He tries to not linger on the thought, since there is still time before the year ends. He then begins to think of his feelings towards 2B, realizing now that if someone saw them, they would look like a couple. 6O's previous words comes to his mind making the heat go to his head and blush.

The idea of them being a couple isn't something 9S is against, but he doesn't know if 2B shares the same feelings he has for her. And their relationship right now is something he doesn't want to ruin if he suddenly confesses and it goes south. Besides, they both want to focus on being hunters first and they might not have time right now to pursue romance, it might just get in the way too.

Maybe in the future they'll, hopefully 9S thought, still be together and are successful monster hunters. Then maybe 9S will get the guts to confess to her without the fear of rejection.

"Meowster the fishes are packed! Are there still anymore that needs to be taken care of?" Asked Pod 153, cutting 9S thoughts and making both him and 2B look at their rods.

Seeing that there are no bites, not that they were paying attention to them a while back, they sat up from leaning on each other and begin to get up from their spot on the pond.

"No need pod!" 9S called back to Pod 153, who nods and begins to carry one of the bags.

"I guess we have to return and do our task for the day." 2B says as she collects both of their rods, with 9S nodding in agreement.

"Good luck with escorting and material gathering."

"And you stay safe on your way to the felynes. I know the northwest area is a bit devoid of monsters currently but remain aware of your surroundings." 2B said as they both begin to head their separate ways.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine…"

"One affirmation would suffice."

"Yes 2B…" 9S drawled in his reply as he begins to help Pod 153. He begins to carry two bags filled with the fishes they caught.

"9S?" 2B asks as she gets two bags with Pod 42 carrying one as well.

"Yeah 2B?" He faces her thinking she might need something.

2B proceeds to cup one side of his face with one of her hands. The gesture surprises him making him freeze up, focusing all of his attention to her. He tries to get some words out only for 2B to pinch and pull his cheek.

"9S. Stay safe." 2B says sternly.

"O-Okaa…aayyy…" He struggles to say with one of his cheeks being pulled.

Hearing his answer 2B releases her pinch on his cheek, before she begins to rub the pinched area. 9S averts his gaze from her hoping that his blush is hidden with the red pinch mark.

"I'll see you later 9S." She says as she lets go.

"I'll see you too." He says before they leave.

The two, part ways with 2B returning to the village with Pod 42, carrying their share of the fish they caught to be given to some of the merchants or traders who requested for them to fish to replenish their stock. 9S on the other hand, heads to the felyne settlement with Pod 153. The fish they are bringing will be given to felynes in case they need food or as a gift/friendly gesture since 9S hasn't met with them for a while.

Heading deeper into the forest, 9S glances back to the retreating 2B one last time before he follows Pod 153.

* * *

Passing the trees and small streams, 9S and Pod continue to trek to the felyne settlement. True to 2B's word, the forest is almost devoid of life with only a few Hermitaurs, large shelled crab like monsters, scuttling in the streams and a few Kelbis, small deer like monsters, grazing occasionally before fleeing at their presence. The small numbers of monsters in the forest is good for 9S and his palico to travel safely within, since most of the monsters left or moved during the stampede.

Though, even if the forest was full of its natural residences, it wouldn't bother 9S since he's accustomed to walking and taking daily strolls in the forest despite the dangers of large monsters. He has been doing it for most of his stay in YoRHa, since he was found, and others did note that he was more attuned in the forest than he was in the village during the first time.

Letting him go out by himself did worry others like Zinnia and 2B, going with him at times just for his safety, but eventually they were convinced that he can handle himself out in the woods and more than capable of avoiding monsters. He remembers A2 even vouching for him after she tagged along in one of his excursions. Although, the main reason that 9S could think to why they trust him is clued to their belief that he originally lived in the forest with a similar lifestyle and that maybe him heading back would trigger some of his memories instinctually.

Not a lot came back for 9S though, only remembering a few survival skills and unknowing knowledge of some monster behavior, which he uses to avoid them and places where to find herbs and other plant materials. But 9S did feel a strange comfort or a sense of belonging whenever he is out in the forest, which may hold some truth to his mysterious past. If not, he would just venture out to relax or do monster watching, gathering information or sketching monsters and landscapes he sees. He even has a small notebook out right now, with a roughly drawn map with the location of where the felyne settlement should be. Small sketches of landmarks to take note, litter the sides of his map as he occasionally glances at them to see if they're heading at the right direction.

As 9S muses on his map, Pod 153 looks at her Meowster in deep thought before calling to him suddenly.

"Meowster?" Her calling coming out a bit hesitant.

"Yeah Pod?" 9S replies not looking away at their path and focusing in where to go next.

"I-I heard your conversation with 2B…" The felyne continues, not sure how 9S would react from her eavesdropping between the two. Hearing it, just made 9S raise his eyebrow as he faces her.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop between a private matter for the two of you. But I heard about your decision to train a bit more…" Pod 153 speaks up to 9S meeting his gaze.

"And what do you think?" He asks not sure what Pod 153 thinks on the matter of him and his self-training.

"I support fully, and I wish to train with you as well. Since I am assigned to be your palico in the future. We can work together." She suggests, surprising 9S before he smiles at his palico.

"I think I like that Pod. Yeah! let's train together. We can even find a place for ourselves to train and practice as a team." He tells Pod 153, agreeing to her suggestion.

"Maybe we can ask the other felynes for help as well. Whistill seems happy to support you in everything you do." Pod 153 adds as they continue their trek.

"Nah, Whistill is just returning the favors I do for him or he still trusts me from the first time we met. But Yeah, maybe we can ask for their support. Maybe let them build an obstacle course or something. Building and construction has been a growing interest to them. But after we're ask to do any assistance or help, they need. Who knows what happened to them after the monsters left their area?" 9S said, as Pod 153 nods her head in agreement.

They reach another stream, but this time see a wild felyne on the other side carrying a small bag. More palico seem to come out from the bushes doing the same but with different kinds of items being carried and following the cat down the stream. 9S and Pod look at each other before they make a call to get the felynes' attention.

Hearing the call, they turn and recognize the two and give their own greetings. Crossing the stream, both 9S and Pod 153 have seemingly met some of the felynes under Whistill. They explain that they are headed somewhere under orders from their leader and both the boy and palico begin to help carrying some of the other items they were moving.

With the first part of their goal met, 9S and Pod follows the stream with the felynes.

* * *

They arrived at a relatively small encampment, but big enough to house a lot of felynes and sort the pile of items they own. 9S could see that there are small tents set up for the felynes to sleep in and wonders why they are here and not in their settlement up in the northern part of the forest. As he and Pod drop down the items they were carrying, Pod 153 spotted a felyne directing orders to others of its kind. Pointing it out to 9S, he recognizes the light brown fur with a paw print like marking on its stomach. He waves at the felyne, who's blue slit eyes turns to focus at him and waves back in enthusiasm.

"Nyain-es!" The felyne called to them both.

"Whistill! How are you?" 9S replied as they made their way to the felyne leader. Whistill waved the other cats to continue their task as he addresses their visitors.

"Nya, as you can see where in a middle of setting camp."

"What for? You're pretty far from your settlement…"

"Well due to some circumstances we decided to move and find a new one." Whistill explained surprising both 9S and Pod 153.

"Is this because of the monsters suddenly leaving? I bet you heard of what happened to YoRHa." 9S asked making the felyne nod his head.

"Yes, we could hear the bells from where we were at the time but the monsters leaving is one reason. Did you notice Nya? That something strange was happening in the forest in the past few weeks. Monsters feeling on the edge and the predators getting more territorial. We felynes were feeling it as well and we decided to leave out of safety, in case anything dangerous was about to happen. Lucky the stampede happened after we left already." Explained Whistill to the two and shedding some light of what was happening in the forest.

"Sorry, we haven't gone out much or… rather we were always in the south side of the forest gathering materials." 9S said bashfully.

"Nya! If you wanted materials, you could have just gone to me! You didn't get that volatile coal out of nowhere you know." Whistill, surprised that 9S was on the other end of the forest throughout the weeks and a bit offended that he didn't go to him for goods.

"Sorry Whistill, as much I want to go to your place, I can't since Zinnia would worry if I don't stay at the southside most of the time where there are less monsters." He replied making the felyne nod in understanding before Whistill realizes something with a glint in his eyes.

"But now since most of the monster are in the southside! You can venture here in the western and north areas. Nya you can help us look for a new home!" The felyne cheered.

"Well I am assigned to help you guys in anything or assist you if you need help. You and your community are partially employed by the guild and they do appreciate all the work you've done for us." Told 9S to the still cheering cat, who got even more jolly from hearing the news.

"Nya that's good news! Good news!"

"Though we may have to start tomorrow, me and Meowster still need to report of what you'll have us do and your current status." Said Pod 153, who was silent nearly throughout the exchange.

"That's understandable Nya. Me and the other felynes still need to finish setting up this temporary stay. We still have some items to retrieve in the northern section and my Melynx have reported something for us to look in to and scavenge. Maybe tomorrow you can help us?"

"I think we can go. I'm a bit curious as well to what your Melynx have been finding lately. I mean ever since you guys joined the guild those mischievous furballs have been well behave." 9S answered Whistill.

"Oh, that's because I can send a request to thin out the Melynx population if they go and cause trouble Nya!" The felyne responded casually. Making both 9S and Pod go wide eye, not sure if the felyne leader was serious or not.

"I think arrangements can be made. Meowster and I can also use your tasks to train ourselves. He's become more determined to focus on his hunter training." Answered Pod 153 as well changing the topic before 9S could ask more.

"Oh, is this to impress his lady friend?" Whistill asked in curiosity.

"Maybe…"

"Pod!" 9S bristled.

"Don't worry Nyain-es, with the amount of work you'll do for us, you will be a hunter in no time for your lady friend!" Whistill says to the flustered boy.

"Oh, another thing Nya. You can tell your chief we will provide provisions and aid in repairing your village for sending you two to help us. Making a new and maybe better home would take a lot of work and its nice we can count on someone we can trust to help us." Whistill explained to the both of them.

"Sure, no problem Whistill. Zinnia would understand and appreciate your help, plus if I get to explore and maybe train a bit, I think its win-win for all of us." 9S told Whistill confident that his guardian would be happy at the gesture.

"I agree as well." Said Pod 153, making the other felyne smile.

Whistill then noticed the other bags they were carrying and could smell a bit of the contents.

"NYA! Did you bring us food? They still smell fresh; did you go fishing just recently?" Whistill inquired, while 9S and Pod 153 remembered that they were carrying fish as well.

"Right, we caught them just in case you guys needed food and couldn't fish since with the whole monster fiasco." 9S explained as he starts to put the bags down for Whistill to see, who became happy from the amount they brought.

"We're fine in the food department Nya! But having extras wouldn't be a problem especially with all the work we'll be doing." The felyne said in appreciation and called a few of others to take the fish away.

"Thank you, Nya, for the food. How about as a show of gratitude you can check some of the items we found and keep anything that you like?" Whistill suggested to the two, which made 9S raise his eyebrows in interest.

"Really?" 9S asked with contained glee.

"Meowster…" Pod 153 calls to 9S about to chastise him, knowing that he was eyeing the piles since they got here, and it wouldn't be good if he suddenly gets materials again to make something else that's dangerous.

"C'mon Pod? I promise to just get one… Please?" He asks Pod, who was a bit hesitant but rolls her eyes giving him permission, finding no harm for one thing for 9S to keep. Since he is banned from the research center, he wouldn't be able to get the other tools he needs to craft other items anyway.

"Yes! I'll be quick!" 9S shouts to both of the felynes as he leaves them behind and heads to the piles of dirtied and stacked items in the camp settlement. The felynes could only shake their heads in unison from his enthusiasm, finding it amusing, before they began to talk between themselves.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay so this is the end of the Chapter!**

**See you guys in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:**

**Hello, Just a little update before the chapter/s.**

**This chapter is posted in bulk with a number of other chapters, so don't be surprised if you get notifications of a few chapters being posted at the same time as this one.**

**Like I said, I'll be gone for a bit from posting chapters and writing for this last week of June. So might as well post these chapters for you guys before I return and to write more.**

**That's all! Enjoy the story!**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

He said that he would be quick, just pick one thing that looks interesting then they can leave. He went straight to the pile once Pod gave him the go signal.

That was an hour ago.

Right now, 9S is still looking through junk or trash that the felynes have stacked up into piles. Pod 153 and Whistill were done talking and were now helping the other felynes set up camp. Though, He was taking too long and it irritated Pod to the point that she told him that they should just go back and report to Zinnia, if there is nothing he finds that is of interest to him. But he insisted that there are still piles he hasn't checked yet and he doesn't want to regret the opportunity if he missed something. Pod was about to argue but Whistill pointed out that 9S was helping them by checking if some of the items they have are still useful or not and it helps to know what they can keep or throw. So, she begrudging relents 9S in continuing his search in the piles.

She does notices the other felynes are sorting the junk that her Meowster was throwing behind him, absently sorting their trash. She decides to continue helping Whistill for the time being.

9S was currently on his sixth-or was it his seventh?- pile and was shuffling through some dirtied and muddied items. Mostly damaged trinkets and used bomb casings that seemed to wash up in the river. Despite the mud and grime on them, he would still wipe some of them off to see what item it is. He then spots something shiny in the pile and reaches for it and attempts to pull it out.

He tugged but couldn't pull his arm out entirely, he felt it entangled by a strap. Not knowing were it connects to, 9S pulls harder intending pull the object his hand was holding and whatever the strap was connected to. With a stronger pull, 9S was able to pull the item out and whatever thing the strap was attach to. He sees that it seems to be a bag before he stumbles backward landing on his butt from his momentum. He inspects first the object in his hand and opens it to see that it was another bomb casing. Disappointed he tosses it behind him with the others, which the felynes take away to be reused or sold.

He then shifts his focus to the bag, the other item he pulled out. He takes the bag into his hands and inspects it. It looked like it was a belt bag that could be worn on the waist or on one shoulder, with the strap going down diagonally across the body. The bag seemed to once been caked in mud, as 9S continues to rub some of the dirt off and he feels that the bag looks to be made from monster scales. The texture was smooth, despite the dirt and grim on it.

He opens it and begins to dump all of the items out, with a few broken bottles for potions and ruined whetstones dropping on the ground, until a large thump is heard making 9S look at the object that made the sound.

It was a rectangular shaped object and 9S picked it up to inspect it as well. He took noticed of the faded design on one side of the object and could see the figure of a four headed creature. The heads were paired into two and each were facing one side away from each other, with a circular shape between them. The circle seems to sink deeper on the object than the rest of the design. 9S continues to feel the edges of the object and touches a bump and looks to see some sort of lock. He takes another look at the whole object and figures that it could be some sort of box that contains something. He guesses that it could be a book casing.

Before he can further investigate his find and maybe try to open it, Pod and Whistill call him.

"Meowster, you seemed to found something. Can I say that we can go home? It is already pass noon and we still need to report to Chief Zinnia." Said Pod 153, who had a relieved expression on her face knowing that they can finally go home.

"Yeah Pod I did, sorry I took so long. I guess we should head back to the village." 9S replied, addressing the two.

"I see Nya, that you found that bag. One of my felynes found it in one of the riverbeds when we were traveling. Got the sling caught on his leg and made him trip." Said Whistill noticing the discarded bag on 9S feet, which he scoops up realizing he forgot about it.

"Really? I found it because the strap got tangled on my arm. The bag looks to be well made, but it seems a bit worn out to be used though. But I did find something interesting inside." 9S gestured to the object on his hand.

"Oh Nya! It seems to look like a book casing. Maybe even for a hunter's manual. They keep it in those things, so they don't get damaged in hunts." Whistill explains as 9S lowers the object so he can see it.

"Cool, but I'm not sure if it's a hunter's manual since its locked. But whatever it is, I'll find out once I get back home and try to open it." He said as he keeps the object in his own bag.

"You're not taking the bag Meowster?" Asked Pod 153 as she sees 9S give the bag to Whistill.

"I can try to fix it if you want. It does seem to be well made that it kept that thing intact inside it." Whistill also asked 9S making him ponder.

"Well if you can… but I'm okay with the bag I have right now. You can keep it for yourself Whistill and Pod did say I could only have one I could take." Joked 9S on the last part, making his pod roll her eyes.

"Okay Meowster lets go, I must remind you we still need to report back…"

"Yes pod, you already said that… We'll see you tomorrow Whistill. Me and Pod will try to be here early, so we can start heading to the north area and your old settlement." Said 9S to Whistill as both he and Pod prepare to leave.

"No problem Nyain-es. I'll fix the bag and keep it just in case you change your mind." The felyne leader walked with them to edge of their camp before they waved goodbye to each other.

"Tell your chief I said hi and we'll start sending support once we find a new settlement, Nya." Whistill called out to them as they slowly went farther away.

"Sure thing Whistill!" 9S gave a thumbs up to the felyne, before he and Pod are out of his sight and head back to the village.

* * *

Arriving at the village, 9S and Pod 153 passed through many villagers and construction workers tending to the ruined establishments around them. They see the occasional hunter helping them by delivering materials and doing some heavy lifting. They noticed that others were clearing out rubble and were being directed by Zinnia herself. This made finding her easy for the two and went straight to her to report.

They had to do it briefly, since she was in the middle of supervising the huntsmen in the streets and they could see that others would report to her as well. Pod gave a short summary of what the felynes were doing, mainly them finding a settlement and the two of them giving their assistance. Starting tomorrow with them heading to the northern area of the forest. Hearing about it, Zinnia was a bit weary of them going to the northern area but figures since most of the monsters have relocated themselves to the south, then its safe for them venture through.

She gives them her permission, but she would need to inform the guild first that they would be assisting the felynes for the coming days and that they would be receiving their aid as well in rebuilding the village. She was happy hearing the latter and is pleased with the two for informing her of Whistill's decision. With their report done, she bids them adieu and tells them they are free for the day. And if they want, they can go around the village until sunset. They'll meet up back at home once she, 2B and A2 are done with their tasks today.

With a waved goodbye, 9S and Pod 153 depart from the chief as she continues to lead and give orders to other hunters, in restoring the village. With some free time on their hands, 9S decides to head to a certain trader and his son and asks if Pod would accompany him. She declines his offer in favor of preparing supper for them when they get all back but does ask him to buy any new food or ingredient they are offering.

Agreeing to the task, 9S accepts and parts way with Pod 153 for the day. They turn to different directions with Pod heading east to their hilltop home and 9S heads near to the center of the village where all the traders and merchants should be at this time.

It was a relatively short walk for 9S to reach the market like place and spots Pops and 32S manning their still intact stall. If anything, their stall is the only thing that is properly standing since they weren't here when the stampede happened, and their stall merely connects to their caravan like home. Wherever they go, their home goes with them too and it helps since they wouldn't have to rent in an inn whenever they travel.

32S then spots 9S and waves.

"Hey Nines!"

"Hey 32S!"

The two boys approach each other and fist bump.

"Lucky you got here. I was able to find some books we've bought from Gildegaran but I'm sure you have them already, but there is this one book you might find interesting…" 32S said with eyes glinting with amusement. This peaked 9S curiosity and raised his eyebrow.

"…Really?" He responds.

"Yeah, its inside our house. I can show it to you once my shift ends…" 32S explained before Pops interrupts.

"Its okay son! The days almost over you can end early. You can show 9S the other things we have if he wants to buy some of them. Who knows how long they'll last with our stay here?" Pops told the two, which made 32S happy and 9S excited on what else they've brought. The boys rush inside the house as they uttered they're thanks to the trader.

"Thanks dad! / Thanks Pops!"

Pops could only smile and be happy that his son is spending time with his friend before he returns to attending to more customers.

* * *

32S' house was fairly spaced as 9S could tell. They were in the main area and 9S could see two rooms across the entrance, one 9S believes is 32S's and the other is their washroom. Items were kept, packed in storage boxes and some were stacked on top of one another in the main area using most of the space, leaving a certain spot, which 9S could guess where Pops sleeps.

His makeshift hammock was still present with a desk and a drawer right beside it. There was a small area where 9S believes is where they eat, a small table and few foldable chairs lie on the side. The entire caravan home wasn't too cramp and as he thought before, fairly spacious with room enough to move around.

32S was actually searching through storage boxes, as 9S was looking around his home examining objects. 9S spots a few letters, some sealed and others opened, on one of the storage boxes. Before he could grab one and read it out of curiosity, 32S notices and quickly gets them away from him.

"Dude, its rude to read other people's letters…" He said a bit defensive to 9S.

"What? Their yours? You writing to someone… is it a girl?" Asked 9S as 32S suddenly bristles from his questioning.

"W-What no! —" 32S suddenly red faced, turns away from 9S.

"Aww it is! Does Pops know?" Said 9S with a mischievous expression on his face.

"No, and it's not a girl… Okay maybe it is! But don't tell dad." 32S replied back to a grinning 9S.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not what you think." 32S said huffily.

"What? That you have a secret girlfriend…" 9S told in a sing-song voice.

"She's not a girlfriend! She's just a letter friend. We just write to each other and tell the stories of our travels." 32S explains to 9S, who was giving him a knowing look.

Though before 9S could start to tease him, 32S spots the book he was looking for at the storage box where 9S found his letter.

"Hey there it is! I knew that I placed it somewhere." He went to pick up the book with 9S looking to where it was, the previous topic forgotten.

"When I found it, I separated it from the rest so it wouldn't be sold off. I wanted to show it to you first." 32S said as he shows the book to 9S.

It was a fairly small book, which 9S could say it was a pocketbook to read. He also sees that the cover was designed with a figure riding what seems to be a winged wyvern. The title was read as 'The legend of Redan'.

"Me and dad went out last night and heard the full story of you riding a Tigrex from the other traders and hunters in one of the pubs. You can say our jaws fell to the floor from the crazy stunt you pulled, and we spent the rest of the night hearing different versions of how you did it. Then when we came back, I remember that I read one of the books we bought that sounded familiar to what you did." 32S explained as 9S continues to read some of the pages.

"You mean... be a jackass riding a monster in a stampede?" 9S joked as 32S shakes his head.

"No, I mean a hunter that teams up with a monster and save a village." 32S replies.

"What?" 9S said in tone asking if he is serious.

"Well in the book, the story is about a legend of a hunter befriending a monster and they face together an evil and dark presence. They end up saving the world in the process from an eternal darkness or something. Though that's what I can summarize. I didn't read in too much of it, since it sounded a bit unbelievable at the time I was reading it." Told 32S to 9S as he hands the book to him.

"Yeah, sounds a bit too farfetched for me. I mean a hunter and monster befriending each other…" 9S said as he inspects the book.

Curious, 9S skims through the pages seeing that it looks like a novel with some pictures illustrating some scenes.

"Hey 32S, who wrote the book or rather who drew the illustrations for it." He asked looking back at 32S, surprise at the question.

"Well it didn't say who drew the illustrations, but the book's author is under a pen name LimE." 32S answers.

"Wait… Lime?" 9S' face scrunched up from the author's unique pen name.

"Yup, LimE. I'm not sure why his name is like that either." 32S said, understanding 9S's confusion.

"Okay… but when you read the book, did the author explain how he made it up?" 9S asked another question to 32S.

"Well the author didn't say he made it up, but he explained that he got the story from word of mouth. It was his hunter friend I think… who travels around, maybe he got the legend somewhere. Why do you want to know?" 32S asked him, now curious to his friends questioning.

"No reason. Just curious on how someone came across the story of a hunter and monster befriending each other. I mean it is unheard off..." 9S said as 32S nods in agreement. He closes the book, looking at the cover one more time.

"How much is it?" The question caught 32S off guard.

"Wait you're buying it?" 32S asked surprised.

"Well the legend seems unbelievable, but you were right that I found it interesting. Besides, might as well have something to read for my free time, now that I'm banned from the research center."

"WAIT! You're banned!" 32S said in shock.

"Yes… sadly. But I'm kinda curious as well to the story and maybe me and this Redan person can exchange notes on how to ride monsters." 9S joked the last part to 32S, who chuckles.

"Yeah, maybe you can do a rewrite with Redan using bombs to steer herds as well. Or you can get a monster to help you willingly and not put the effort to blind it and lead it around with explosions." 32S jests.

"That's not a bad idea!" 9S and 32S laugh at his response.

"C'mon, we can go ask dad for the price and settle with him. By the way do you need anything else?" 32S asked as they made their way to exit his house.

"Do you guys have any new food or ingredients to offer?" 9S asked as 32S closes the door.

"We have some Gildegaran donuts. Is that okay?"

"Sweet! They're always sold out on the first day when anybody has them."

"Then let's go to dad, I know he displayed some of them."

The boys call out to Pops, who was about to close shop, and 32S explains that 9S will buy a book and some donuts. They later settled 9S's purchases, with him carrying another book in his bag and a box of donuts to bring home. 9S bids the father and son farewell as he heads back and the two waves at him goodbye as well.

He notices that the sun is already setting and makes haste to return home.

* * *

It was the evening when 9S came back and he was the last to arrive with everybody else present and ready to eat supper. He explained that he got caught up, catching up with 32S and told them of his purchases. The donuts were a treat they all appreciated, even A2 who surprisingly hugs him for buying the Donuts. 2B would later explain to him that the first day of cleaning up was back breaking for the both of them and A2 spent the entire time complaining about it before they arrived home.

Eating Gildegaran donuts after the hard labor they've done is good reward for the day. 9S was just happy that he wasn't there to listen to her complaints.

Before they began to eat dinner and tell each other of their day, Zinnia spoke to him that she wants to talk to him, just the two of them later. 9S was intrigue to what she wants to talk about and hopes that its not trouble he may or may have inadvertently done. He continues to ponder on it while they ate.

Soon they finished eating and the Pods offered to wash the dishes for the night. A2 claims dibs on the first shower and heads to their bathing area. 2B decides to retire to her room to rest a bit, while 9S does the same to read the book he bought and try to unlock the other item he has. Zinnia tells him that she'll come to his room later to talk, after she finishes a bit of work that she brought from the guild. With that in mind, 9S tells her that he'll be waiting as he enters his room and closes the door.

Once inside, he begins to unpack his bag and places the two items he got today on his desk. He takes a look at the two, the pocketbook and the locked bookcase that's probably holding something interesting inside. He decides to read the pocketbook first than try to open the bookcase. He already has access to one book and might as well try to get something out of it.

He puts the bookcase aside and begins to read the pocketbook.

As he reads one page after another, he slowly grows interest to the legend. And as few minutes go by, 9S doesn't notice that he was fully engrossed on the book, which he intends to finish from start to end and not missing any details from the story. As he reads it, he can picture the entire story being played on his head.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was village deep in the mountains. In that village lived a young hunter who was like every other hunter. He would hunt monsters for his livelihood and defend the village from threats. That's how his daily life went for most of his life and the young hunter thought that he would live the rest of it as well like that. The village he lived and defended would be his final resting place and the peace he protected would last even after his death. Yes, the young hunter could say his life was all figured out and was happy.

That was until one day… a cold wind suddenly came to the village. The wind came out of nowhere and brought dark clouds that blocked out the sun and enveloped the village in darkness. The villagers were afraid, and the hunters were weary of this unknown phenomenon. It was pitch black and no one can see anything. No one could feel anything either but the bitter cold the wind brought. But everybody could still hear and listen to the eerie whistling the wind made...

…until they heard something else.

The growls and roars were unmistakable and before they could do anything, it was too late…

The village was besieged by monsters. Monsters that were driven mad by the darkness that enveloped them, like the darkness that enveloped the village. The young hunter fought valiantly in order to defend his village, but how could he fight an enemy he could not see. He continued to struggled as he hears the cries of the villagers and his fellow hunters...

…until he could not.

At that moment he knew. The village was lost, and he could only hope to survive this living nightmare he was experiencing. He ran and fought his way against the unseen horde of monsters. Their glowing eyes became more visible as his own eyes became accustomed to the darkness. They were the only things he could see, and he knows not of how long he was fighting, his fatigue was draining him.

All hope was lost, when suddenly he saw a small light at the corner of his eyes. He does not know if he was hallucinating or not, but he makes his way desperately to the faint glow in the darkness. If it is his only sliver of hope, then he would take it. The young hunter desperately makes his way to the light and as he goes closer and closer to it, the monsters chasing him ceased and kept their distance from it. It was as if they fear the light being emitted.

The young hunter was close to it, so close that he could grasp it into his hands. As he brings his hand to touch it, he collapses from exhaustion, with the bright shine from the light became the last thing he saw.

When he awoke, he saw the aftermath of the darkness. His village destroyed and the surrounding area ruined, not even the plant life survived. It was as if the darkness destroyed everything on its path and with it …his home. The hunter felt great grief to what he has lost but before he could act on it, he sensed that he was not alone. Then he hears something breathe behind him. He turns slowly and then backs away from the sight before him.

It was a monster, rather a flying wyvern he hasn't seen before. It had the standard shape of one, with a tail, a pair of legs and winged forearms, but overall, he couldn't recognize it. The beast itself was just laying on its side with its head on the ground and he noticed that it was staring at him. He puts his hand on his weapon to draw it if the wyvern would react aggressively, but instead it gives him a snort before it faces away from him.

The hunter was confused by its behavior and takes a closer look at the monster. He sees its body littered with injuries, which he guess came from the monsters driven mad from the darkness. Seeing that it was in no condition to fight the hunter rest his hands away from his weapon and takes a few distance away from the monster to rest a bit and may as well gather his thoughts on what just happened to him.

He stares back at the ruined landscape and remembers what happened. The wind, the darkness, and his village in peril. He couldn't believe how he survived until he remembers the light that saved him. He begins to search for it, looking around his surroundings, sure that he remembers going to it. He sees a small flash of light and then something shiny… right beside the monster, on the same spot he was before.

He slowly makes his way back and keeps a close watch on the monster. The wyvern itself was just ignoring him, with only a few grunts of pain heard from it. He sees the source of the light and realizes that it was a blue glowing stone or gem. He picks it up and eyes it, wondering how a small gem saved his life. He hears another grunt and looks at the monster staring at the gem as well, he could see the light reflecting from its eyes and its intelligence within. The monster stares back at him, seeing a look not like of a primitive beast, before it turns away and stares back the direction it was facing.

Curious at what the beast was staring at the whole time, the young hunter faces the direction as well and widens his eyes at the sight.

It was an open plain… Littered with dead monster bodies.

Among them, were flying wyverns like the one beside him. From the positions of the bodies, he could guess they were trying to reach this place and be saved by the light of the small gem as well. But judging from the wounds littered on them, they didn't make it… except the one beside him.

He doesn't know why but looking back at the wyvern he could see the sadness in its eyes and feeling the lost it felt. He slowly places his hand on the wyvern, the monster surprise at his action and he himself too, not knowing why he did it. But the empathy he was feeling toward it, made him stroke the monster to comfort it. The monster didn't stop him and even leaned to his touch, closing its eyes for the first time since the young hunter woken up.

The small whimpers and growls he heard, made the young hunter to continue to comfort it. He understood the pain it felt and realizes that the two of them where the only survivors of their home and are victims of the darkness that destroyed it.

They sat there, resting with the ruin landscape around them. At that moment for the young hunter and monster, they had an understanding. They weren't enemies right now nor they felt their differences to one another. Just two beings hurting and mourning for their lost, lucky to be saved by a small gem's light. Staring back at it again, the hunter notices that the light was shining even brighter. The wyvern beside him saw it as well and both could feel a sense of hope from it.

The hunter traces a finger on the small blue gem and he sees the monster make a move to touch it as well. He lowers his hand holding the stone to make it easier for it.

As its snout touches the stone, a bright light envelops—

* * *

"Nines?" Zinnia knocked on his door, interrupting him from reading the pocketbook. He remembers that Zinnia was supposed to talk to him.

"Yes, coming!" He said as he closes the book and hides both the pocketbook and the locked item under his bed. He then opens the door to let Zinnia in.

"I thought you were asleep, 2B didn't hear anything when she stopped by and figure you were sleeping. What were you doing?" She asked as she made her way into his room.

"Just reading the book I bought. It was really interesting…" He responded, glancing at the book under his bed.

"Okay, but don't stay up too late. Pod told me you were planning to go early tomorrow. So, I'll keep this brief." She told him as she begins to bring something out of her pocket.

She gestures 9S to open one of his palms and places a small item. He takes a look on what it is and sees a charm on his hand. It looks like a small wrist bracelet and he gives a look of surprise to Zinnia and wonders why she is giving him one. Seeing the look on his face, Zinnia explains.

"Its from the two hunters you worked with during the invasion. They told me to give it to you for your help in saving the village. And they said that they wish you luck on your future endeavors."

"Wow, thanks. I was wondering what happened to them. Are they okay?" 9S asked remembering the Basarios armored hunter and the Garuga armored hunter, who's helm he burrowed.

"They're okay and they're actually heading to Gildegaran to help endorse your prototypes to the guild. But I bet you knew that since I guess 2B told you?" Told Zinnia, seeing 9S smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah she did. But it's nice to know that their doing fine and are heading to Gildegaran to promote my creation. It's neat too that they gave me a charm. By the way, what do I get from this charm?" 9S asked now curious at the gift he got from the hunters.

"Well from what they told me; you don't lose as much stamina with that charm. Which is pretty good when you're jumping and…"

"Running away? I get it. So, you're giving this to me so it can help me with my work for Whistill and the other felynes?"

"Yup. I figure since you would be in the wilderness to help them, you might need a little protection or an edge besides a weapon or something." Zinnia said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks Zinnia, I appreciate it." 9S said as he gives her a hug, which she returns.

"Well that's all I wanted to do with you and maybe talk to you more about your day, but you really need to get your sleep for tomorrow. so you can help those felynes move and find a new home." She said as she lets go from the hug.

"Yeah, your right. I think I know some caves perfect for them." 9S replied as he sees Zinnia exiting his room.

"I'm sure you do. Now remember don't stay up too late just because your book seems interesting… But knowing you, at least pack right now of what you'll bring tomorrow. SO, if you do get up late, you won't worry of preparing your stuff." She said, warning him and giving him advice.

"Okay…" 9S responds knowing that he might actually stay up late due to his curiosity between the two items he has.

"Well, good night Nines."

"Good night Zinnia."

They bid each other good night, and Zinnia closes the door to 9S room and leaves to her own. 9S heads her advice and begins to pack some essentials for tomorrow. He figure he can pack some items in his pouch for their task tomorrow that can aid them, like smoke bombs and healing items, in case they need to escape or if someone gets hurt. Maybe a few dash juices and armor skins to consume in case of emergency. He also figures to bring some rations or food and decides to ask pod to pack some tomorrow. He even prepares what he'll wear and places his carving knife on top of it so he wouldn't forget. It only took a few minutes to pack before he brings out the pocketbook and the locked bookcase out from their hiding spot.

He stares at the engraving of the locked bookcase and remembers the last part he has read from the pocketbook. He turns to the last page he stopped and stared at the illustration of the blue gem and how familiar it is to the engraving. Feeling something in his gut, he skims and skips a few pages to find any the other illustrations and pauses when he sees a particular one, making his eyes wide with recognition.

He is beginning to suspect that there is something both items have that could be more than a mere coincidence between the two. He first looks at the locked bookcase with its unique marking or rather engraving of the four headed figure. Then he looks at the pocketbook's page he was staring at.

It has a near identical image of the engraving on the bookcase. He stares at the picture, then the engraving and sees the similarities between them and select differences. The image on the pocketbook was the same from the bookcase, with the four headed figure and the circular object in between, but there was a small tree shaped symbol above the heads that had two branches splitting apart from the trunk, with an upside-down triangle between them. Each branch also had two branches pointing to the top.

Another thing 9S notices is that within the circular object between the heads, there appears to be a spiked spine serpent slightly curling into itself. The image or rather 9S would consider the entire design is encircled within an oblong shape, looking like an egg standing up. Finally, 9S could see the color of the image with the circular object and the serpent within colored blue and the rest colored in a mixture of silver and light grey. 9S could guess that the bookcase cover would have had similar colors, but it may have faded away by time.

Looking at the two again side by side, 9S can't help but feel a connection between the two. It could be just a slight connection that could be easily brush off by him as a coincidence. But his curious side can't help but see the image the two shares as a clue that connects them on a deeper level.

He then thinks that the pocketbook may hold the key into unlocking his mysterious locked item and once opened, he can learn the secrets within. The fact that the story is about a legend he hasn't heard of, about a hunter who befriends a monster, supposedly tames it and rides it further in the story, peaks his curiosity.

Based from what 32S said and implied about the what happens int he book and what it could mean to the item he got from Whistill-

-He may have discovered something that would enable someone to tame monsters.

Or so 9S thinks, since there could be an off chance that it is a sham. But nevertheless, it still sparks his curiosity and thinks either way that he may have uncover something nonetheless. He is a bit undecided to how he should begin his investigation of his mystery item and the pocketbook's suppose connection

He traces his hand on the circular engraving on the bookcase and guesses that it represents the blue gem from the story. He feels his finger sinking when he presses on it and out of curiosity pushes the circular piece more. A small popping sound is heard before he noticed that the bookcase unlocked, with a part of the lock unclasping to the side.

It seems the circle was a button to trigger the unlocking mechanism and he pulls out the book from its casing.

He is amazed at what he was looking at. The book was in good condition and with the cover's color slightly faded but had the same illustration from the pocketbook on its cover, of the four headed figure and its other designs. A bit excited from learning of what this book holds, 9S carefully opens it as if he doesn't want his carelessness to damage it.

It was going to be a long night for 9S, as he would spend the next few hours reading the book, even forgetting to finish the story of his pocketbook. The more pages he read, the more answers he got, and more questions grew into his mind. It was wise for him to listen to Zinnia's advice to pack beforehand for surely, he would forget to do it in the morning as he finds himself on another page that would blow his mind. He stares at it, before he slowly removes his choker not removing his sight from the page and placing his choker right beside one of the illustrations the book was showing.

He compares the two, his choker and the image, and could see the similarities.

A bright sapphire gem was in the center with two serpents like dragons from either side facing it and their tails acting as the lock. He couldn't deny it that they were the same … and what possibilities this means to his past.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hello, just a note.**

**If you are wondering what the engraving/image is on the bookcase and in the pocketbook. It's the Rider's kinship stone. You can search it online if you're wondering how it really looks like, if my description of it is inaccurate.**

**And also, if you noticed that I altered and made up some stuff for Redan's story from the original Monster Hunter Stories game. It's just the beginning of maybe how Redan met a different monstie and to foreshadow the black blight. 9S would summarize the entire story in the next chapter. **

**Also, I know that 9S connecting the dots may seem a bit rush, but he's a smart boy to figure it out. But the tiny revelation doesn't mean 9S' pasts is that he came from a rider village. He still has a lot of questions to answer and all will be revealed later in the story. **

**That's all, enjoy the rest of the chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes:**

**This chapter is posted in bulk with a number of other chapters, so don't be surprised if you get notifications of a few chapters being posted at the same time as this one.**

**Here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

"Nyain-es, are you alright?" Asked Whistill to a drowsy 9S, who gave a yawn, before responding.

"I'm alright Whistill, just a bit tired that's all." He replied looking at the path ahead of them.

It was early morning, with 9S, Pod 153, Whistill and a few other felynes trekking in the forest heading to the old felyne settlement at the northern area as they originally planned yesterday. They were currently walking through a path surrounded by large trees and big roots that they occasionally had to go over or under to get through.

"Not tired but sleep deprived. Meowster somehow opened the locked bookcase last night and spent hours reading it until he fell asleep on top of it. I had to wake him up Nya, so we wouldn't be late!" Told Pod 153 in a grumpy manner for her Meowster's antics and disregard for eight hours of sleep.

"I'm sorry pod, but at least I packed beforehand. And we still had a lot of time to pack some food and rations for today's task anyway. If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won't stay up again." 9S apologize to Pod, who just huffs at him.

"I would believe you if you could keep that promise. This isn't the first time you did something like staying up late." She said as their trek continues, and they begin to walk uphill. 9S chuckles weakly in embarrassment knowing Pod is right.

"What did you find Nya in the bookcase? It must be really interesting for you to stay up late and forget our trip today?" Asked Whistill who was curious.

"O-oh, uh yeah. It's really interesting, unbelievable really… I'll explain it to you guys after we're done with bringing your stuff back to the settlement and investigate what your Melynx found." 9S said, who became visible uncomfortable from Whistill's question and instead replied quickly before walking ahead and being more awake. He's hand even went to touch the gem on his choker.

Both Pod and the felyne leader saw his reaction and both found it strange with his sudden change in behavior. Normally 9S would be willing to share whatever he's found but now, it seems he is a bit reluctant to.

They stare at each for a brief moment and both silently decide to let 9S be for now. If they give him some time for himself then he'll eventually tell them what's wrong. Besides, the boy is right that they need to finish the task on hand first. They continue their trek to the forest as they slowly approach the northern area.

As they continued to travel, 9S began to think back about his previous night's event and what he learned or rather discovered from the locked bookcase. He could safely say that its not a hunter manual. Rather it is a different sort of manual entirely, which he didn't believe at first, until he came across two things that convinced him otherwise.

First, he saw the dedication, which was address solely to someone. He thought, the author Lime was giving thanks in this dedication to his hunter friend who helped him write The Legend of Redan and this manual was a companion work to the pocketbook. Since it gives a brief mention to the story, Lime may have made the book intentionally to add some elements and world building to the original story. That is until 9S read the whole dedication, which then prove his initial thoughts were wrong. The last passage read as:

'To always remember us and your home. To carry a bit of our history and teachings. To bond and bring new Kinship to the world.'

Which clued him this book wasn't one of Lime's works …that and the person who made the dedication, and maybe the manual itself entirely, had the initials of F.S.

9S felt stupid that he didn't think to check first who was the author of the manual or who owned the book. The latter he couldn't find proof or anything pointing to the name of the owner, and only the initials F.S. appeared consistently, which proved the former. Now that 9S thinks back a bit, some other items were too detailed and worded too clearly for someone to make up for a fantasy story. Which brings to the second thing he found.

When skimming through the pages, he saw the illustration showing the same image of the choker he possessed among other similar items that have blue gems on them. He paused at that page and began to process it in his mind on what this book could mean to him and his past.

He was confused and a bit disbelief at the coincidence of his choker appearing on the manual itself and what it's told to be really. But his mind was going over drive with the possibility that he has finally got a clue to the past he has forgotten. Especially when it connects to a fantastical legend of taming monsters. Which also brings to mind in what he could do with his choker.

He decided to backtrack a bit and reread some previous pages, trying to figure it out. Until he decided to go back to the pocketbook and finish the story in case it could shed some clarity to what he just discovered.

Which it did, as 9S remembers since it took about an hour or so to finish the story. He also learned what the blue gem on his choker could potentially be.

As he recalls where he stopped…

* * *

A light enveloped both the young hunter and the monster. Both felt something change within them and something else to each other. It was like their minds, their feelings and their hearts were one for a moment. The young hunter describe it as a connection of sorts that enable them to understand each other to a certain extent and a new sort of companionship was born between them. From there on, the young hunter and wyvern decided to traveled together and see where this connection between them would go.

As they traveled together, they grew closer to one another and their bond strengthened. They would play and train with one another. Fight and defend each other from threats. They watched each other's back and never abandoned one another. The stronger their bond became, the brighter the blue gem shined. Both thought it was a good omen.

But as they traveled and looked for a new home, they've noticed that everywhere they passed the darkness came and destroyed everything on its path. Seeing this, both knew that they had to stopped this darkness unless it would spread out and destroy the world. But they knew that together they can fight it and that they have the key into stopping it, the blue gem.

They followed the darkness wherever it went and fought with the monsters its driven mad, saving lives from its destruction and villages from sharing the same fate of their home. With the power of their bond, the blue gem's light shined brightly. They were able drive the darkness away, even from the minds of infected monsters. They chased it wherever it went and even to the ends of the world.

It was then, the young hunter and wyvern were face to face with the source of darkness, a black dragon shrouded with a dark haze. It was the last obstacle for the two to bring peace to the world and end its suffering at the hands of this dragon's dark influence. They fought hard against the beast, but both fell short to its overwhelming power. At the end of their rope, they both decided to attack it as one. Feeling their hearts in sync, the wyvern allows the young hunter to mount its back and ride it as they fly straight to the black dragon. As they charged together, the blue gem shined its brightest from the strength of their bond and unlocked a new power that vanquished the dragon, covering it in blinding light that destroyed it and the darkness it possessed.

With the dragon defeated and the darkness gone, the young hunter and wyvern brought peace to the world. Content from vanquishing the darkness, both decided to retire and make a new home just for the two of them and enjoy the peace they've brought. Tired from their journey they decided disappear from the face of the earth and rest. Until this day no one knows where the young hunter and the wyvern went to settle and make their new home of.

Some say they taught others to bond with monsters like them and formed a new village around that culture. Others say that he still flies around riding the wyvern, exploring the world after their long break with the shine of the blue gem signaling their presence. No one knows for sure what is true, but only the name of the young hunter who befriended the wyvern and save the world… Redan.

* * *

That night after finishing the story, 9S took note that the blue gem and Redan's name were mentioned in the manual. Also, in the story the blue gem was the key for Redan and the wyvern to bond with one another. From there he read the manual again, more thoroughly and with more focus, now that some information are much clearer for him after reading the entire story.

The blue gem was called a Kinship stone. Kinship Stones are used by people called Riders, who bond and ride Monsters through a process and practice they call Kinship. Redan of which from the legend is considered as the first Rider and the person who fathered the practice of Kinship with monsters. This means the locked bookcase that 9S found holds a Rider's Manual, which is basically a manual for beginner Riders, full of information and tips to bond and tame with a variety of monsters using their Kinship stones.

Recalling the page describing Kinship stones, 9S remembers that they can come in different shapes and accessories ranging from the traditional design of the Kinship stone, placed on a wrist mounted holder, to being placed on top of the armor they wear. They can also be disguise as jewelry, like necklaces, bracelets and with what he's seen… chokers.

Remembering the image of the choker and comparing it to his own, returns to 9S's mind. The implications from seeing the exact image of his choker inside the Rider's manual with all the other discoveries he found last night, overwhelmed him. He couldn't even process all of it to begin with. What he does know is that he has possibly found a clue to his forgotten past. Possibly.

Despite the fine print and all the instances that could convince 9S that he could have been a Rider or that he's from a hidden village full of Riders, there is still no concrete evidence if the Rider's manual is telling the truth or not and if his choker has a bona fide Kinship stone. Until he can find a solid lead that proves it is and the rest of the information involving monster taming, he wouldn't keep his hopes up and use it in figuring out his past.

He kept himself all night looking for any other signs and anything else that would give him a reason to believe that the Riders' manual isn't a sham or a fluke, and sadly found little. He then thought that one of his options would be is to try and use his choker in the same way as a Kinship stone would, but before he could continue that train of thought he fell asleep exhausted from his research.

Which then brings 9S to the present, from waking up early for the day by Pod and going with Whistill to the northern area to his old settlement. Despite wanting to continue his research, he even brought both of the books with him without Pod noticing, he decides to give it a break and finish his work with Whistill first. Finding the felynes a home is a priority now, and he has a lot of time and a pretty loose schedule to work with anyway to continue his research. His gives one last thought of how he will proceed in his research and even strokes the blue gem on his choker, before he continues their trek to the northern area.

"Nyain-es, Pod 153 Nya! It's my Melynx Nya!" Shouted Whistill pointing to a group of felynes with black fur and with white paw print markings on their stomach. The Melynx saw them as well and waves at their leader.

9S didn't realize that they were already at the northern area. He may have walked with an absent mind to their destination due to him pondering of the previous night's event. At least he's lucky he didn't trip or got attack by a monster.

Whistill then began to talk with the Melynx, with both sides speaking in meows and purrs. 9S couldn't understand but Pod 153 did, she even nodded her head in understanding from which 9S could guess from a decision Whistill made with the Melynx. Whistill then turns and faces him to tell what their next course of action is.

"Nyain-es Nya. We may have to split apart and let the other felynes go to our old settlement by themselves. While we on the other hand go with the Melynx. What they found is err… bigger than I suspected and may take much longer to explore without your help." The felyne told him, making 9S glance back to the other felynes who heard the conversation as well.

"You think the others could handle bringing the rest of the stuff from your old settlement? And you didn't exactly tell us what your Melynx have found in the first place. What did they find anyway that would need our help anyway?" Asked 9S to Whistill, a bit curious to why Whistill wanted to go with Melynx.

"Don't worry Nya! We brought most of the stuff yesterday and I know they'll bring the rest with the cart we left just for the occasion. And what the Melynx has found… nyahaha! It's going to be a surprise you'll like!" Said Whistill grinning, confident in whatever he thinks it would be to peak 9S's interest.

"Really now? What do you think Pod?" 9S asked Pod 153's opinion, as he himself is now a bit more curious and excited to what Whistill is talking about.

"I don't mind at all Meowster, I also heard their conversation and I could say that where we are going would amuse you. Besides Meowster they may need are help as well, maybe to carry something since the Melynx have a cart with them." Pod 153 said as she points to 9S the felyne cart at the corner near them.

"Well now you guys are just pushing my buttons… Well I guess were all on board for it Whistill. Let's get going so I could know what you and Pod are keeping from me." 9S told them as he heads to the cart and begins to push it with them.

"Sure thing Nyain-es! Everybody, we'll meet back here before sunset. If any of us comeback before the other just stay here and wait for us. See you all Nya!" Whistill ordered the rest of the felynes, who followed and began to head further north to their old settlement, before he went on his way with Pod 153 and the Melynx. The felynes then jump on the cart when 9S offered them a ride.

With the Melynx guiding him, they continue on their way to another part of the forest.

* * *

"Woooooaaaaaahhhh…." Is 9S' first reaction to what he sees before him. Even Pod 153 and Whistill were in awe at what was in front of them.

A large cave opening was right in front of 9S and the felynes. The cave looked like it was dug from the ground based on the grooves lining on the entrance and the dig marks present implying a monster made it. A really big monster, 9S thought as well, seeing how big the entrance is compared to himself.

"This is what the Melynx found?" 9S asked Whistill, who nodded his head confirming it.

"Yes Nya. They found it shortly after the stampede." He replied, making Pod 153 turn to him.

"Your Melynx found a monster den?" Pod asked wearily, since all the signs of a monster's presence was littered along their surroundings. Most of which are faded foot prints they can't distinguish.

"An abandoned monster den! They have scouted inside and kept watch of it the whole time. No monsters are in the vicinity Nya! Inside or out and none have returned back here, since they left to the south Nya." Whistill said assuring Pod and alleviating her worries a bit.

"Which means we can explore and gathered all the materials inside. Some plants and herbs grow more abundantly around monsters. Maybe we can even get some that could only be found in their dens." 9S told the group, getting more excited at the prospect of exploring a monster's den.

"Maybe even more Nya…" Whistill trailed with a knowing smirk.

"More?" Asked Pod 153 in confusion.

"It starts with an 'e' Nya." Hinted Whistill.

"No… there is no way a monster would abandon…" Pod 153 couldn't believe what Whistill is implying.

"Wait… you don't mean…" Even 9S begins to suspect the answer.

"Monster EGGS NYA! My Melynx smelled a particular scent inside and they suspected that a monster must have laid its egg here!" Whistill cheered revealing the answer to 9S and Pod 153.

"Are you serious! This means its up for us to grab as much as we want, if what they say is true!" Exclaimed 9S, excited as well at the prospect of finding monster eggs.

"Now hold on Meowster, we might have to reconsider this. We're not sure if the monster would abandon its eggs." Pod 153 said, getting more cautious at the thought of heading into monster territory with eggs no less. The mother might return angry that its nest is being raided.

"Don't worry Nya! If the monster would have returned it would have done so right now. But seeing that its not here, then maybe it abandon its nest because of the unknown disturbance here in the forest a few days back." Guesses Whistill, which still didn't convince Pod 153.

"C'mon Pod. How can you pass this opportunity to explore an abandoned monster den and get a few eggs? We can even give some to the guild and get a reward from it. They'll be happy with our find and can handle relocating the rest of the eggs in there as well to somewhere else safe away from the village." 9S adds to help convince Pod 153.

After few moments of thinking and looking both at the excited 9S and Whistill. Knowing that nothing will stop them and nothing she would say would convince them otherwise. She relents, while giving an exasperated sigh.

"Fine Meowster, we'll go in. BUT at the first sign of trouble we leave is that clear!" She said sternly to the two of them, with 9S and Whistill agreeing.

"Yes pod, we'll be careful. I packed some dung bombs just in case we get into trouble anyway." Replied 9S.

"Yes Nya, us too packed as well! Besides, I trust my Melynx that this den is abandoned. If their wrong, then I know what I'm going to ask the guild in my next visit to town, Nyahahahahaha!" Whistill chuckled merrily at the last part, disturbing 9S and Pod 153 from his last remark and making the Melynx beg at their knees telling them they're not wrong and the cave is abandoned.

With that said, the group begin to venture deep into the monster den. The Melynx have decided to lead the way and push the cart as well, since some of the den's area is wet and slippery. Whistill, 9S and Pod 153 follow behind as they take in the view of the cave's interior.

As they go deeper inside and 9S can't help but marvel at the sight of the intricacy of the monster den and the fact that they are actually traveling inside a hidden cave system. He heard stories before with 2B and A2 from other hunters, about hidden ecosystems under the ground or deep in the caves. Mainly, some monsters use them to get around unseen, but others make their home in places like this to avoid the watchful eyes of hunters. The earth is shaped and carved from monsters tunneling and making their dens. The paths and dwellings they've made end up being a new place for life to grow. Even some small monsters and insects move to these hidden areas to avoid predators and thrive in the new environment.

9S could see that their stories are true. As they continue further in the den, 9S noticed that there are tiny pockets of holes at the ceilings of the cave letting sunlight inside. With it, the group have spotted herbs and mushrooms growing in the cracks and softened soil within the cave. Deeper in the cave, the group reached a small river with water flowing further in, with fishes swimming along them as they followed the river. Small insects like flash bugs and insect monsters like Altaroths and Bnahabras roam the cave as well, with the ant like monsters gathering mushrooms and the mosquito like monsters flying high above them. Some things would glint from the light passing through the ceilings of the cave. When they would investigate, the group would find iron ores and a few malachite ores on the cave walls.

The group would occasionally pause in their trek, to gather the abundant materials around them. The cart they were carrying was starting to be filled with goods of all kinds. 9S himself would occasionally fish as the felynes around him gathered herbs and mushrooms. Pod 153 and the Melynx would mine the walls with the pickaxe they brought to gather the ore, while Whistill would catch the flash bugs and other insects around them.

This routine of them exploring the den and pausing to gather material went on for quite a while, until the Melynx caught a familiar scent. They called out to Whistill, who began sniffing the air as well and cheered in excitement. Even Pod stopped to sniff the air for a bit before she recognize the scent of eggs, a telltale sign that they were near the nest. With renew vigor, the group hastily made their way to the direction were the scent was coming from.

As they continue to follow the scent, light begins to shine in front of the path they took, blinding them a bit due to the sudden brightness. As their eyes slowly adjust to the brightness, 9S and the felynes began to take in the sight of the nest before they stared at awe in its entirety.

They were in an area surrounded by tall rock walls with small streams of water flowing out of the cracks. There was no ceiling above the area, letting the sun's rays fall on to the nest below like spotlight in a theater. The nest itself, which glowed from the sunlight shinning on it, looked like a small tower or mound made by rocks and dirt, with the top covered with well-placed dried leaves and twigs arrange to cover the eggs.

Surrounding the nest is a small moat of water, with herbs and mushrooms growing at the sides and some other plant life littering all around the area itself. Small bugs flutter around and 9S could see a small tree with honey dripping down its side and dried monster bones, clearly leftovers from the monster that once lived here. Overall, the entire place was abundant with materials to gather.

"Oh Nya we found it! Look at all the materials! And… I still smell the eggs here!" Whistill said in joy, happy at this bounty they've discovered.

"Yeah, look at this place…" 9S trailed off as he continues to admire the nest.

"It's good we brought a cart. I don't know how we would have gathered all of this and the eggs without it." Said Pod 153, surveying the area.

"Nya! I'm just happy those eggs haven't hatch yet or we would be dealing with a bunch of abandoned and hungry baby monsters scurrying around." Chimed Whistill as he begins to retrieve his bug catching net.

"Agreed. Now let's get to work. Meowster can you start by gathering the… Meowster? Meowster what's wrong?" Pod 153 saw 9S in a thinking position and unmoving. She went to see his face and saw it that he was in deep thought. Before she could ask him again, 9S suddenly turned his head to Whistill's direction.

"Hey Whistill?" He asked.

"Hmmm? Yes Nyain-es?" Whistill went to face 9S and saw him hesitate a bit.

"Is it okay if I can have one egg for myself?" 9S asked cautiously.

"Nya what for?"

"Yes Meowster what for?"

Both Whistill and Pod 153 questioned him out of curiosity. They also saw that his expression shifted to a conflicted one before he answered.

"Well, remember that I unlocked the bookcase last night and discovered something interesting? I-its… sort of related to that…" 9S rubs the back of his head, not sure how to proceed without revealing everything to both of the felynes.

"And you need an egg Nya?" Whistill raised an eyebrow, a bit perplex to why 9S needed an egg or what does an egg connect to the thing he discovered.

"Its to help me confirm something… and maybe even prove something as well." 9S answered, while both Pod and Whistill continue to stare at him and his unusual behavior.

"Look… I can let you watch what I'm going to do with the egg. And whatever happens, I'll explain everything to you guys of what I learned last night." 9S told them this, as both felynes look at each other having a silent conversation. With a shrug from Pod 153, Whistill gives their response.

"Well… okay Nya, if you insist. I'm not sure what you'll do with an egg Nya, but if it will get you to explain everything and your strange behavior Nya, then fine by me!" Whistill said, making 9S sigh in relief.

"But can we do the gathering first Meowster, so that it won't interfere with whatever you'll do?" Asked Pod 153, who agreed to the proposition Whistill made.

"Sure Pod, no problem. What do you guys want me to do first!" 9S said to them. Pod begins to talk with the Melynx before addressing him.

"You can start by getting some eggs from the nest and give it to the Melynx, you can even choose the one you want while you're at it. After that just help in gathering the herbs and mushrooms." Pod 153 said, as the Melynx begin to climb up the nest to reach the eggs.

"Sure thing Pod." 9S responded before he as well, heads up to the nest. Both Pod and Whistill leave them alone as they begin to gather some of the materials around the nest.

* * *

As 9S reaches the top of the nest, he looks over at the eggs covered by the dried leaves and twigs. He sees that some of the eggs have spots and others have zigzag stripes on them. He digs an egg out one at a time, removing the dried leaves and twigs before passing the egg to one of the Melynx. They continue this process until the Melynx call out to him that they only have space to carry 6 eggs. Hearing this, 9S returns some he has gotten out before he takes hold of one particular egg.

He takes notice of the weight of the egg and the green zig zagged stripped pattern on it. 9S doesn't know how, but he feels some sort of connection to it and decides that this egg is the one. As he picks it up and carries it with him, he reminds himself of what he is supposed to do with it.

When Whistill exclaimed that he was happy the eggs didn't hatch yet, his statement reminded 9S of a section from the Rider's manual. He remembers that the section was called 'Hatching your Monstie'…9S is still a bit puzzled by the name.

He doesn't know why the section was called that nor why Riders would call any of their monsters a monstie.

…A side note he remembers is a scribble on the manual that said it's because it's a combination of the word monster and bestie.

He is not sure if the person who made the word was clever or corny.

Nevertheless, the entire section was about how a Rider could hatch a monster from an egg using the power of their Kinship stone. The Rider would first get an egg from a monster nest and then perform the Rite of Kinship to hatch the egg. It was really simple when 9S read it and he also learned that this was the best way for a young Rider to bond with a monster, since the Rider would be responsible in raising it and the 'monstie' would be more manageable to bond with it as a hatchling. Its also safer than approaching an adult wild monster.

Though 9S is a bit apprehensive with the whole steal an egg from a monster mother, not sure with all of that, but the fact that they raise it and not cook the egg… partially alleviates his grey morality. What he does know for sure is that hatching an egg would be the deciding factor he needs, to know if his choker is a real Kinship stone or not.

If it is, then it means everything he learned is true and he is one step closer in finding out his past. If its not, then he just wasted his time, which he is not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Since currently he thinks that if all the good things he learned from the manual are true, then all the bad things might be true as well.

That means the darkness existed once before… and 9S hopes that it's the only thing fictitious among his research.

Shaking his previous thoughts off, he drops the egg with the Melynx and explains that it's the egg he has chosen. They put it aside, before they all begin to gather the materials around them with Pod and Whistill. As he gathers herbs and mushrooms, 9S returns to the topic of hatching an egg. Specifically, if he hatches one, what does he do next?

He knows he is just using the egg to test if his suppose Kinship Stone is the real deal, but that doesn't mean he should abandon the monster he unceremoniously brought out to the world. Thinking about it right now, he is not sure if he should proceed with the whole hatching process. He thinks to himself that it's the only way to prove if everything is not a sham, besides walking up to a monster and communicating with it through his choker ...But does he want a monstie to raise and be his partner?

It's a lot of responsibility and he would need to follow the Rider's code of keeping all of this a secret. If not out of respect for his suppose previous life but also to protect him and his new friend from the prejudice of a world full of hunters. The manual explicitly says the code was there for that reason and 9S knows to believe that as well. He himself felt a brief time, experiencing being feared as the unknown. He is not sure if he can handle his entire life being feared and weary off.

He pauses from his gathering and ponders what 2B would think of all of this. Would she be scared if he told her the truth of Riders? Would she shun him out of disgust for his suppose true origin? What would the others think of this as well? Zinnia, A2, Pod 153, Pod 42 and the villagers, would they turn against him for being a Rider? Would they cast him away? Thinking about it made 9S feel terrible and uncomfortable. He considers if he would just forget all of this Rider stuff than risk turning his love ones against him or direct their ire into finding and harming the Riders hiding somewhere in the world.

His mind was conflicted with all of this. He removes his choker from his neck and stares at it, trying to see if the blue gem would give him some answer to his dilemma. He sees it shine, reflecting a bit of the sunlight to his eyes, before a thought strikes his mind.

…What would his parents think?

The thought unsettles his mind and he reflects on that question.

What would his parents think? The same parents he's forgotten when he wash up at YoRHa. The same parents who could be worried for their lost son and can't search for him due to the Rider's code of not leaving the village to venture to the outside world. Surely, they would send out someone to look for him or do something to find him? Unless, they wouldn't know where to start looking for him and much less risk exposing themselves to the outside world. Do they even know that he lost his memory?

What would they feel, if they knew that he has found a way to find and reunite with them? What would his parents feel if he decided to live in ignorance and not meet them ever again? Would they despair and cry for him? …He is not sure.

9S sits down and decides to think this through and closes his eyes. He weighs in the pros and cons of his next action and ponders on two new questions. Would he forget his past and continue living with his current life or would he continue to search for his past life and hopefully reunite with the people he has forgotten? Finally he opens his eyes and comes to an answer.

He couldn't forget his past, even if he doesn't remember it. Ever since he woke up on that riverbank and whenever he went back to the forest, he knew he was always searching for them. His parents, his village and his past, and he knows he would grab any opportunity just to get back the past 13 years of his life and see the loving smiles of his parents again. 9S once dreamed, he was reaching his hand to someone but couldn't reach them. He doesn't know who that person is but he knows it's someone important to him.

Right now he may have the means to find that someone and his past altogether. He knows that with the decision he makes, the road ahead would get rough, maybe even rougher for him to journey alone. But if the Manual is right, he may have a new best friend to join him along the way. Besides, the Rider's manual said there is a lot of things he can do with a monster as his best friend… or dare he say it as his Monstie. Heck, the idea to ride a monster again without doing a convoluted plan excites 9S.

With his decision made and resolved formed, 9S continues to gather the rest of the material around the cave until they're all gone. As soon as he's finished, then he can focus on hatching his monstie.

…And how to explain everything to both Pod and Whistill after.

* * *

It took a while, but 9S and the felynes were able to finish gathering the materials around the nest. The Melynx were packing up the items on to the cart, which is now full, and no space left to spare. 9S, Pod 153 and Whistill were currently standing near the nest, with the egg 9S has chosen right in front of them placed in an upright position.

When they finished earlier, 9S told Pod and Whistill he's going to do what he'll do with the egg right here in the nest area. He explained it would be safer here than doing it outside, so that nothing would interfere and ruin what he is going to do.

And to keep whatever monster he hatches here, while he explains to Pod and Whistill everything. 9S thought and kept that last bit to himself.

They were a bit suspicious of him, but then they remembered that he would explain everything to them after he does this, so they allowed him to proceed and prepare whatever it is he was going to do. With their permission, 9S got the egg and placed it in front of the nest and brought out the bookcase holding the Rider's manual.

Pod 153 was a bit miffed that he brought the book with him, suspecting that he would immediately go back to reading it once their task once done. Whistill was happy that 9S brought it, so he can witness what he has discovered. Both where surprise when 9S, unlocked it in front of them and brought out the Rider's manual. He can tell they were staring at the cover and its design. The felynes thought to ask him questions but decide not to and let 9S proceed in silence, which he appreciated.

9S then opened the manual and turned to the section of 'Hatching your Monstie'. He proceeds to go to the page with the instructions to hatch a monster egg. As he reads it, 9S can't help but feel a bit nervous in what he is going to do. Even more so than the time he jumped and mounted the Tigrex. He takes a deep breath and steels himself.

He thinks to himself that he's not backing out now and that he has made his decision. He takes a step forward and begins the first step.

First, 9S would need to introduce himself to the egg. He calls out his name to the egg.

"My name is 9S."

Next, he would need to raise his Kinship stone to the egg but since the blue gem is placed on his choker, He raises his right arm forward with a palm facing the egg instead, improvising. His left hand holds the manual and looks at the pages he's in and knows that this step is the most delicate one.

He is going to do the Rite of Kinship and he would need recite the sacred oath properly for the rite to work. He reads the oath repeatedly to know the words and not stutter when he says it out loud. He opens his mouth to speak as sacredly as he could muster his voice into and reciting the oath in a respectful manner.

"O scared Kinship Stone. Bind thyself to the spirit of 9S. The time of rebirth is nigh. Awaken now, let us hear your cry!" 9S speaks the rite, with both Pod 153, Whistill and even the Melynx listening to him as he shouts the last part.

…

Silence came after 9S recited the chant. His felyne companions continue to stare at him, wondering what the heck he was doing. 9S could feel his cheek redden, a bit embarrass at what he did and thought he did the rite wrong

Until…

A blinding light emanates from his choker making all of the felynes cover their eyes, with 9S himself using the manual to cover his face from the bright shine. For moment the light covers the room and then disappears abruptly. The felynes stop covering their eyes and stare at 9S in confusion to what he did. 9S himself lowers the book and looks at the egg if anything happened to it.

The egg stood still, seemingly not affected by the rite performed by 9S. For a moment, 9S consider that it was dud and was about to brush it off until he saw the egg move in the slightest. He pause to stare at, trying to see if what he saw was wrong. The egg moved again, wobbling on place, making 9S move closer crouching to get nearer to it. The felynes were stunned at what they were witnessing and decided to move closer as well to the shaking egg. The egg continue to move in place, the new life within struggling to get out. A cracking sound was heard, and small cracks begin to form around the egg.

9S couldn't believe it. He is hatching an egg. His choker is a real Kinship Stone. He could be a rider! Everything he has learned the previous night is slowly being proven right now as true. The many possibilities of what the manual holds and the connections of it to his past, is swarming 9S' head with excitement of what he could do and discover. The smile on his face couldn't get any wider from the joy he is feeling.

Although…

As he looks at the cracking egg slowly revealing what his new monstie would be, his smile slowly falters, and his expression goes from one of joy and excitement to one of disbelief and confusion.

As the pieces of eggshells pop and fall off the hatching monster, 9S takes note of its features. The monster had a pair of three clawed feet and a pair of stubby arms, with a large fat tail that resembles a certain vegetable. It was covered with green scales and as 9S could see, small yellow spines on the top of its back that runs along its torso all the way to its tail.

He couldn't see the head, since the top of the egg's shell is covering it but he begins to trace all of its features and tries to match it with his memory of the monsters from the monsterpedia, to figure out what kind of monster he hatched. He takes one look at it again, as the hatchling tries to get the shell of its head and 9S immediately recognizes it.

The thought sends a chill to his spine.

"Hey …pod?" 9S whispers to his felyne companion, knowing that she may be stunned as well from recognize the monster.

"Y-yes… M-meowster?" She asks nervously.

"Tell me… I didn't hatch a pickle…" 9S says as he carefully moves his hand to the eggshell on top of the monster's head.

"You didn't h-hatch a pickle... e-exactly…" Pod 153 replies as 9S removes it and they could see the hatchling in its entirely.

The hatchling shakes its head to get the leftover egg fluid off of itself. It slowly blinks its eyes trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of its surroundings and opens its jaws in a yawn, showing its mouth covered in teeth, with tiny stubs on it chin. Its slit eyes could see clearly now, as its yellow pupils stare at the blue ones looking at it.

"Its…" 9S couldn't believe on what he is seeing.

"Its…" Pod 153 couldn't it believe too.

The hatchling sniffs the air and stares at 9S again, before giving a happy croon calling out to him.

"**groooooaaaaaahhh…." **The hatchling makes a move to get closer to him.

"A DEVILJHO! NYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Whistill shouts in fear before he begins to panic and run around the nest area trying to get away from it. The Melynx join him as well, as they shout and run around in panic too, like headless Jaggis.

9S watches Whistill and the Melynx run around, while the newborn Deviljho approaches him. He was still shocked from the fact he hatched a Deviljho that he didn't notice the small monster move under one of his hands, cooing to be stroked and petted.

Hesitating a bit, he slowly pets the Deviljho on its head. The little Deviljho croons happily enjoying the affection it was receiving.

Seeing his hand still intact, 9S relaxes and sits down on the ground and the hatchling moves to his lap for a more comfortable position as he continues to pet and caress it. Pod 153 could only stare at 9S dumbfounded, as he begins to formulate his plan all over again.

Things just got a bit more complicated, he thought.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**There were 2 versions of how the Kinship rite chant was recited from the game. One is Lilia's and the other is Chief Omna's. **

"**O scared Kinship Stone. Bind thyself to the spirit of _. The time of rebirth is nigh. Awaken now, let us hear your cry!"**

"**Kinship stone on holy ground. To the soul of _ let thyself be bound. Awaken!"**

**I decided to use Lilia's since it seems to fit the situation. **

**With that… Congratulations 9S! You hatched an egg! And it's a healthy baby Jho! **

**Also, the Deviljho's eyes are yellow, like they are in Monster Hunter World. They still turn red when it gets angry.**

**That's all! Enjoy the rest of the chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes:**

**This chapter is posted in bulk with a number of other chapters, so don't be surprised if you get notifications of a few chapters being posted at the same time as this one.**

**This chapter the Deviljho would be named.**

**Enjoy!**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight Nya…. You bought a pocketbook containing an unbelievable legend and found a connection to the locked bookcase you found yesterday…" Whistill started.

"Which enabled you to unlock it and discover a whole new culture around bonding and riding monsters, which you believe may have been connected to your past due to seeing an image of your choker on one of its pages…" Pod 153 continued.

"But you weren't sure if all of it was true, so you decided to do something to prove if it is or if it is not, Nya…?" Whistill trailed off, moving his eyes to look at the newborn Deviljho on 9S' lap. The little brute wyvern looks at him and gives its own version of a smile, but seeing the sharp teeth unsettles Whistill. The Deviljho turns its attention back to 9S, who was feeding it the rations he has packed and keeping it placated for the time being.

"Which explains the whole thing I did and the hatched Deviljho on my lap. Yup! That sort of sums everything up." 9S said to the two felynes who still couldn't believe in what they seen or witnessed.

A few minutes ago, after Whistill and the Melynx calmed down and assured by 9S that the Deviljho won't eat them, everybody decided to sit down and hear him tell them everything and explain what he has learned. He began by telling them what he bought from 32S and the whole Legend of Redan. Their reactions after hearing the story was understandable, since 9S himself thought it was crazy and unbelievable for a hunter and monster to befriend each other, but the Deviljho sitting on his lap that miraculously hatched from an unknown ritual made them think otherwise.

He then proceeded to tell them how he unlocked the bookcase and discovered the Rider's manual. He explained how the manual wasn't another work of the author LimE, which he previously thought, and how he found an illustration of his choker on one of the pages regarding Kinship stones.

That was when he started to suspect the manual may hold a clue to his forgotten past. He admits to Pod that it was the reason he stayed up all night, since he couldn't believe what he found and there was a lack of proof or evidence for anything in the manual being written as true. It made him unsure if his past is connected to Riders or if Riders exist at all. Which is why he decided to do the Rite of Kinship and hatch an egg to test and prove if all of it is true.

Leading to their current predicament.

"Meowster are you INSANE!" Pod 153 shouted at him, not caring of the Deviljho on his lap.

"Look, Pod I know that all of this seems crazy, I think it's crazy too! But let me finish explaining…" 9S tells his felyne who's anger is rapidly increasing.

"Explain what?! You deciding on performing a ritual you have no complete idea of? You hatching a potentially dangerous monster? You doing all of this without consulting any of us?! Do you have any idea of what you are doing?!" She argues at the actions her slightly idiotic meowster made.

"Oh c'mon Pod…" 9S replies, thinking that his Pod was overreacting.

"Don't c'mon Pod me! What were you thinking Meowster? You hatch a monster like a Rathalos and fly around the world going on adventures like a protagonist in a fantasy story?!" Pod waves her paws around incredulously at the scenario in her head.

"W-What no! I told you that if I hatch a monster then that means there is some truth to all of this Rider stuff!" 9S explains again to Pod 153.

"Uhhh… Nya… You're scaring the little one!" Shouted Whistill at the two, making both Pod and 9S pause to look at him.

Hearing what Whistill said, 9S turns his attention to the Deviljho on his lap and sees it visibly upset, whimpering and curling itself deep to his stomach. Feeling wrong for upsetting, 9S pets its side to soothe it, while apologizing for scaring it.

"Shhh…Hey it's okay… I'm sorry little guy. Don't worry everything is okay…" 9S said softly at the brute wyvern, petting it and stroking its side calming it down.

It uncurls slightly to look at him and 9S gives a smile to make it feel better. It gives a happy croon in response, visibly relaxing to his hold. With the little Deviljho taken care of, he turns his attention back to the felynes, specifically to Pod 153 who still has an incredulous expression. Seeing her, 9S gives a sigh before speaking.

"Look, Pod I don't know why you're so upset? If you must know, I did give a lot of thought on this Rider business. Since Last night when I was searching for any proof from the manual to this morning when we're heading here. Trust me I didn't make my decision recklessly." 9S said to Pod calmly, seeing her expression change to one of worry.

"Meowster… I'm just worried you might be doing something dangerous and reckless like that time you rode that Tigrex in YoRHa. Nya… you might be actually doing the same thing anyway since you're following a Rider's Manual.

And taming monsters meowster… many attempts are rarely done successfully." Pod admits to 9S, who understands since it was just a day or two since he did something incredible dangerous.

"I'm not gonna lie Pod. I knew if the egg hatches, everything was going to change for me and there is no going back to my decisions. I knew things might get a bit dangerous. I was hopping a bit that everything was just fake, and the egg won't hatch, then I can carry on with the life I've known. But I guess… I been given the chance to know the life I've forgotten." 9S said wistfully as he looks at the Deviljho on his lap and scratches it under its chin. It purrs in content and relaxes on his lap with bliss.

"I'm still not sure of all of this Rider business Meowster, what makes you sure that hatching the egg isn't a fluke and everything else?" Pod 153 asks still a bit skeptical.

"The monstie on my lap proves that there is some truth to everything I learned! Rider's exist Pod and I could feel it. And that means I could have been one of them. DO you know what this means?!" 9S tells Pod 153, not showing anymore restraint to his held glee and excitement to his discovery.

"And there was that glow coming from his choker Nya. I think Nyain-es may have found some truth in all of this…maybe something incredible as well Nya…" Added Whistill, remembering the light that covered the whole room. His statement cause everybody in the room to pause and remember as well, with Pod 153 going in deep thought.

"Nyaaa… Meowster."—Pod 153 sags and gives a short sigh— "Knowing you I should have expected this. Well maybe not this scenario entirely, but this takes the cake for all the crazy shenanigans you have done." With a shake of her head she turns to look at 9S.

"Fine I'll hear you out, if not because you won't stop trying to convince me but because I know how it troubles you whenever a topic of your past comes into mind." Pod 153 said to him, finally calming down and accepting the current predicament her meowster has gotten herself into.

"I still think that all of this is still crazy but… I really care about you meowster and I don't want you to face whatever this is alone." She said making 9S smile at his felyne's support for him.

"Thank you Pod… you have no idea how much this means to me and I promise you Pod, I'm going to tell you everything." 9S said, happy that Pod is giving him a chance.

"And this little guy will be with us along the way." 9S says as he smiles and raises the Deviljho above him, with it crying joyful growls as it flails its legs and tail, enjoying being lifted up.

"I'm surprise that your so at ease with your… Deviljho. You know Nya, since it's a Deviljho." Said Whistill, still a bit perplex with the brute wyvern on 9S's lap.

"Me too Meowster. You were a bit hesitant at first, but all that nervousness disappeared somehow." Added Pod 153 looking at the sight of her meowster petting the Deviljho.

"Well maybe its got to do with this whole Kinship thing I did. Whatever happened to me and this Deviljho, may have been the same with Redan and that Wyvern. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but I'm hoping to figure it out in the future." 9S tells them as puts the Deviljho down and lets it sit beside him as he gets the Rider's manual and places it on his lap.

"Nya… I think what we should figure out first is how did a Deviljho egg get here in the first place?" Whistill raised the question, making both 9S and Pod 153 focus on him, with eyebrows raised in realization.

All of them had their expressions slowly turned to a look of terror.

"You're right if a Deviljho egg is here then… did a Deviljho make this den?" 9S said as he looks at the small Deviljho at his side, it stares back at him and tilts its head in confusion, not understanding the question. 9S's statement sends a chill to everyone in the room besides the newborn Deviljho.

"Impossible Nya! If a Deviljho was here, then we would have smelled it by now Nya! Heck Nya, we would have notice if there was a giant murderous pickle going around the forest!" Exclaimed Whistill.

"But a Deviljho's presence could explain the disturbance the forest was having for the past weeks, they're super predators that rival elder dragons, which would explain why you said the monsters were feeling on the edge lately." Said Pod 153, suspecting it to be the case.

"But Whistill is right, we would have noticed if the local wildlife suddenly disappeared or if the Deviljho itself was rampaging here. They're not the most inconspicuous of monsters and the guild would have reported the inhabitants in the forest suddenly becoming extinct, because of its unending appetite." Told 9S, as he begins to remember some facts of the brute wyvern.

"Nya, we would have reported it ourselves, but for the past weeks we didn't see any Deviljhos and only noticed the heightened territorial behavior of the other predators." Added Whistill.

"Then what happened to it? Based on the materials we gathered, it could have stayed here for quite sometime since all the waste it produce would have fertilize the soil to grow the plants we gathered. Even if it wasn't feeding or hunting, which is unlikely, its presence would still affect the entire ecosystem." Asked Pod 153 as she guessed why there were a lot of goods in the monster den.

"True, the eggs were here for quite some time as well. They didn't seem freshly laid or the Rite of Kinship would have failed if the eggs weren't developed enough to hatch. The Rider's manual said that eggs still have to grow past the yolk stage, and you check the weight of the egg to see if it has grown enough before attempting to hatch it. The power of the Kinship stone would accelerate and finish the process when the rite is performed then the monstie would hatch." 9S explains to Pod and Whistill, as he reads a page from the Rider's manual.

"Really? These Kinship stones are sounding more mysterious Nya, to have the power to speed up a monster's hatching process." Whistill commented.

"But if this was its den, it would have been littered more with monster bones…" 9S stood up and began to pace around, with Pod and Whistill surprise at what he said. The small Deviljho began to follow 9S as he paced back and forth, finding the act amusing.

"What do you mean Meowster? That this den wasn't made by a Deviljho?" Inquired Pod 153.

"You do have an interesting point Nyain-es, but a Deviljho doesn't leave much leftovers and would eat the bones as well." Said Whistill.

"But we were still able to gather some bones and I noticed in the nest there were two types of patterns on the eggs." 9S told them, surprising the felynes.

"If we can check the eggs and see what they are inside then I think I know one possible explanation to explain why there are Deviljho eggs here and why the Deviljho isn't." 9S tells them, getting their attention.

"Check those eggs we have Nya! See if any of them were the same pattern or looks like the one this hatchling came from and bring them all here, then get one that isn't." Ordered Whistill to the Melynx, who began to scramble to the cart to check the eggs they packed.

The Melynx bring two eggs with zigzag stripes and places them near the group. 9S checks the patterns with the eggshells from his hatched Deviljho's egg, compares them and sees that they match. The Deviljho gives a sniff at the eggs and gets enticed by their smell.

"Well, from the looks of it, I could say that these are Deviljho eggs and maybe the rest that are inside that nest." Told 9S as he looks back at the nest.

"Yes Nya. But Just to make sure…" Whistill goes to of one of the Deviljho eggs and makes a crack at the top and carefully makes a small opening to see its contents and checks the insides of the egg.

"This one is definitely a Deviljho, the shapes there but not as developed as the little one." Whistill said, before moving to let 9S and the Deviljho see it as well.

The small Deviljho begins to drool at the delicious contents it sees.

"Now let's check this one that got spots on it." Said Whistill as one Melynx brings another different egg to the group from the cart. Whistill does the same, making a small opening to look inside. Pod 153 checks it.

"It looks like a Yian Kut-ku and would have hatch naturally after a couple of weeks." Said Pod 153, turning to Whistill and 9S.

They hear a rumble and notice the small Deviljho eyeing the eggs in hunger, drooling saliva on the floor. Seeing this, Whistill and the other felynes back away while 9S just shakes his head and moves all the eggs to the small Deviljho. Seeing this the Deviljho croons in delight but looks at 9S first, as if it was asking permission to dig in.

"Go ahead little guy, eat up while we try to figure out why you were laid here." Said 9S patting its head giving it permission. It goes straight to the eggs and begins to gorge at them, not caring if some where its suppose siblings. He turns to back to the felynes to begin to explain what he believes is the case in their monster den mystery.

"Well seeing that there are two kinds of eggs here, from a Yian Kut-ku and a Deviljho, I think I'm confident to explain what could have happened here." 9S said, with the felynes listening to him.

"Deviljhos have high metabolism, producing heat and burning though a lot of energy at a rapid pace that results to their seemingly unending hunger. But I remember reading from the monsterpedia before that there are cases of Deviljhos satisfying their hunger." Told 9S.

"When they do, they immediately produce special hormones to attract mates and copulate. After that I guess they would make a den or find and invade other monster dens to lay their eggs, like this one. Not much else is known of a Deviljho's breeding habits or anything else regarding nesting. But in this case, we can say that a Deviljho was carrying and drove out the monster in this den to lay its eggs on an already made nest. It may have stayed here for while guarding the eggs and eating anything that stumbled in here and must have left when its hunger returned, leaving the eggs behind. Maybe even migrated to another locale due to all the prey leaving the forest to YoRHa, from either it nesting or something else entirely. What do you guys think?" 9S finished as he faces Pod and Whistill to hear their opinion.

"Hmmm… Your explanation is plausible. It could explain why we didn't see it throughout the past weeks nor why it didn't hunt. If it prioritize guarding its egg since its hunger was temporarily satisfied." Said Pod, pondering a bit on his explanation.

"Nya there maybe some inconsistencies to it. We're not sure when the Deviljho abandoned this den, since the tracks me and my Melynx saw were already unrecognizable and the Melynx have scouted this den days before as well. Meaning it could have left much earlier before the entire stampede to YoRHa Nya. But that would imply that something else drove the monsters away and maybe even the Deviljho itself from this area. I'm not sure what that something could be Nya." Said Whistill speculating a bit from all the information that he's heard.

"Regardless, I think its safe to say that the parent wouldn't be coming back soon nor the original recipient of the den. Most of the monsters are still in the southern area and I bet some of the monsters here wouldn't dare enter a Deviljho's lair, abandoned or not since some traces of its presence are scaring them away." 9S said to the felynes who nod in agreement.

"We may have to report this monster den to Chief Zinnia or the commander. The idea of a large monster, like a Deviljho, wandering in the Whistill forest is alarming even if it left the locale." Said Pod 153, her statement making 9S agree reluctantly.

"Yeah… they're planning to have a hunting group to investigate the northern area at least two days from now, after they fix the village a bit. But at least they'll be able to deal with the eggs here and maybe even study the Deviljho ones." 9S chimed in as he stretches, moving his body a bit as he felt stiff.

"Nya… I wouldn't be sure of that…" Said Whistill taking a look at the nest.

"Why what do you mean?" Asked 9S as he turns to look at Whistill.

"I think there maybe another reason to why Deviljhos would invade other monster dens…" Whistill then points to the nest, making both 9S and Pod to look at it.

"Shit!" 9S shouts in surprise as he sees the small Deviljho on top of the nest and eating all the eggs. He rushes to climb up and try to stop the little one before it eats everything. Both Pod and Whistill could only shake their head at the sight in disbelief.

"I guess, Deviljho hatchlings would eat the eggs of other monsters as their first meal…" Said Pod to Whistill, who chuckles.

"And maybe even the unhatched siblings, without knowing. You think we should help him?" Asked Whistill as he sees 9S trying in vane to stop the small Deviljho.

"Hey, nooooo! These are evidence and potential items for research. You can't eat them… Stop it! How are you digging them out so easily?!" 9S shouts as he tries to pull the small Deviljho away from the eggs.

"No need. I think it would be easier to report to the guild if the eggs where sadly scrambled because an opportunistic predator came in… Besides we don't want any more rogue Deviljhos running around. One rogue is enough." Replied Pod 153 back to Whistill making the other felyne chuckle again.

"Hey! I heard that. The little guy here doesn't look rogue, see!" 9S said as he lifts the small Deviljho for Pod and Whistill to see.

The leftover yolk and some bubbled saliva in its mouth made the small Deviljho look like it was frothing, like a rapid animal. Its growling and snapping of its jaws just added to the image of it being a psychotic killer.

"Yeah not convince Meowster/Nyain-es." Said both of the felynes at the same time, even the Melynx flinched at the sight. 9S turns the Deviljho around to look at. It wags its tongue at him, before licking its snout of the excess saliva and yolk. 9S lets out a mild expression of disgust.

"Ueehh… Okay maybe you do look a bit rogue." He said, as the Deviljho suddenly perks its head and gives out a small bark.

"**Groah!" **9S tilts his head in confusion from its bark. The Deviljho just shifts its head and appears to be giving its version of a smile to him, which was pretty disturbing.

"What did I say something wrong?" He asked the small Deviljho.

"**Groah!" **It barks again, shifting happily at his arms.

"Ughhh, I don't know what you're trying to say to me?" 9S said confused.

It suddenly shakes itself out of 9S grip and suddenly charges down from the nest, straight to the felynes. The felynes panic and begin to run away from the charging pickle.

"NyaaaAAAH! Nyain-es!" Shouted Whistill as the small Deviljho seems to follow them, forcing them to split up.

The Melynx try to dig to underground to escape but the Deviljho would catch up before any of them would finish. Pod 153 and Whistill make their way to the nest and begin to climb up to where 9S is.

"Meowster! You're Monstie is trying to eat us! The eggs weren't enough!" Said Pod 153, who suddenly jumps onto 9S' arms in fear. Whistill clings to his foot as they watch the small Deviljho chasing the Melynx, while occasionally barking at them.

"Hey! No… Bad Deviljho, they're not food!" 9S calls out to it wondering why it suddenly wanted to chase them. Then again, the monstie is a Deviljho, so Pod may be right that the eggs weren't enough for him.

"Nya! Pod is right, its going rogue! Your Kinship thing is a sham!" Shouted Whistill in fear.

"**Groah!" **The Deviljho hears him and gives a bark to their direction before it begins to head straight to the nest.

"Meowster its coming back! Do something I don't want to be monster chow! Much less to a rogue monster you hatched!" Pod said hysterically while clutching the fabric of 9S' shirt.

"**Groah!"** It barks again, which 9S noticed this time to Pod. He begins to see a pattern and suspects why the Deviljho is acting this way.

"Hey guys hold on for a bit…" 9S said as he puts Pod 153 down and meets the Deviljho midway just at the bottom of the nest. It barks at him in delight, then barks at the felynes on top of the nest.

"Meowster what are you doing?" Pod asked in worry, while Whistill hides behind her.

"I just realized something…"

'I didn't give him a name' 9S thought to himself.

"…Wait are you a boy?" He asks the brute wyvern, since he has been calling it an it for a while and he didn't consider to check first what gender the Deviljho was.

It gives a short bark, which he interprets as it agreeing and saying that it's a boy.

"Huh, so it's safe to say that you're a boy" 9S said to the brute wyvern before he calls out to the felynes.

"Can you both say what you guys said earlier about him, the Deviljho I mean!" He calls out to the felynes behind on the nest, who stare at him skeptically.

"What? That it was trying to eat us Nya?" Asked Whistill.

"Or its going rogue Meowster?" Guessed Pod 153.

"**Groah!"** The Deviljho barks at Pod 153 making her flinch. It looks to her for a minute then back to 9S, giving a bark and happy croon to him.

"Can you say that again Pod?" Asked 9S to his nervous Pod.

"I-I don't think it l-likes what I'm saying…" She replied back to 9S, shifting a bit backwards. Seeing Pod a bit reluctant, 9S begins to ponder on what she said and tries something.

"Hmmm …Rogue?" He calls out to the Deviljho, who immediately shifts its attention to him before barking loudly in joy.

"**Groah!"**

"Rogue?" 9S calls the Deviljho again and he barks.

"**Groah!"**

"Rogue…" He trails a bit, testing it a bit more. The Deviljho just barks again.

"**Groah!"**

"Hey guys, its okay! I think we just named him!" 9S said happily as Deviljho decided for a name for itself, as the felynes could only react dumbfounded.

"You're joking Meowster?" Said Pod 153, with Whistill thinking the same while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"No, I'm serious. Look come closer… He hasn't chased you ever since I started calling him Rogue." 9S replies to them, who were hesitant to go near him. He just gestures them to come closer.

They look at each other before both decided to come down reluctantly from the nest. The Melynx decided to watch from the safety of the cart, while Pod and Whistill stay behind 9S.

"Look, see. Hey Pickle? …Pickle?" He tries a different name.

The Deviljho just stares at him and the felynes look if it would react differently.

"G.I. Jho?" 9S tries another.

The Deviljho just tilts its head in confusion at him.

"Jhojira?"

The brute wyvern's expression changes to a thinking one before it shakes it heads in disagreement.

"9D?"

"**Grrrrrrr…." **It responds a bit threateningly, making the felynes hide behind 9S back. It already has a name so why won't he call him with it.

"Rogue." 9S says in amusement, which returns the joyous expression to the Deviljho.

"**Groah!" **He barks happily at his chosen named being called. Pod and Whistill could see that Deviljho has taken a name for itself, both couldn't believe that a monster got a pet name.

"ROGUE!" 9S says it one more time, the Deviljho bounces in place in response before opening its mouth.

"**Groooooaaaaah!" **The Deviljho, now named Rogue, roars at delight before he barrels on to 9S chest sending him falling onto his back and begins to lick his face. 9S could only chuckle with amusement at the gesture.

"Okay, Okay! You like the name… Rogue stop… hehehe." The brute wyvern continues to shower him with affection despite 9S protesting, while getting tickled by the licking.

"Meow… this day is getting weirder and weirder… Nya! That's its we're done for the day lets head back before anything else happens." Whistill said, which the Melynx agree and begin to secure their cart one last time before they begin to head out.

"Yes we should, the day is almost over and I believe me and Meowster might have some things to do when we get back… Like how are we going to explain the Deviljho to Zinnia and the others? I'm not sure if they would even let him keep the monster, much less let it live in the village." Pod 153 said with exasperation.

Her statement made 9S sit upright and Rogue pause, sensing something troubling him.

"Uh… about that. I'm not planning to… tell… anyone… yet." Said 9S nervously, almost whispering the last part and avoiding Pod 153's questioning gaze.

"Oh Nya, what is it this time?" Said Whistill getting a bit tired from today's events.

"What do you mean Meowster? You're not going tell Zinnia and the others of this?" Asked Pod 153 questionably and surprised at what he said.

"Yes… I'm not going to tell anyone about all of this Rider's stuff …and Rogue as well." 9S answered seriously. Before the felynes could ask or react he quickly cuts them off and explains.

"Look, you remember when I said that the egg hatching was the decisive moment for me to decide what to do next with all of this Rider stuff. Well it hatched Rogue, which made my decision and opened a whole lot of opportunities… but also a whole lot of new responsibilities I need to do and secrets I need to keep." 9S tells the felynes, as he brings the Rider's manual out again and gesture them to come closer as he turns to a specific page.

"Even with a brief history and all the details to help Riders with their monster taming, I couldn't find any trace of where this manual came from or where the original owner lived as well. Not even a village name or directions where it is hidden. I believe we couldn't find any Riders before not just because they live in hidden villages, but because they also didn't want themselves to be found." 9S said as he skims to the pages letting them see that most of the contents of the manual was about taking care of different monsties, rider combat and certain equipments.

"Riders separate themselves from the outside world out of fear against the prejudice of hunters and they have a Rider's code to never leave the village to keep them safe from the outside world and to remain hidden from it too." He continues to explain as Pod and Whistill follow the pages 9S is showing them.

"I don't know how this manual washed by the river, maybe from the owner losing it on an accident. But from the initial reactions I got from you guys and if what the manual said is true of their fear at the prejudice of our world, something worst may have have happened to the owner long ago that lead to his/her bag getting wash up by the river…" His statement sent a slight chill to all of them.

The next page he turns to is one with an illustration of a hunter and rider fighting each other, adding a point to 9S's explanation.

"Despite in hindsight on how unbelievable all of this is… I don't want to risk any harm to come to me, Rogue or anybody else, getting hurt from fighting something not everybody would understand or agree on. Both people from YoRHa and the people from whatever village I came from in my past." He said solemnly and finished his explanation. When he looks to see Pod and Whistill, he became glad that they had a look of understanding.

"…I'm a bit scared too, that people would go back being weary of me if they find out of my connection to all of this… maybe they will, since I now have hint of were I came from and I was able to hatch a monster." 9S adds and admitted with a sad expression, making Rogue come close to him and nuzzle his side to offer comfort. Trying to make him feel better from whatever that upset him. He pets the Deviljho in response for its kind gesture.

"I could see your point Nyain-es. Nya, I think I could relate to these Riders situation a bit, since I kept my village away from YoRHa out of fear before you came along." Said Whistill, who comes closer to 9S and pats his arm as well, while keeping some distance from Rogue, still not trusting the monstie a bit.

"I understand as well Meowster. People do fear things they don't understand, but can ask why you'll still keep… Rogue?" Pod 153 says the last part wearily not sure if the monstie will tackle her in response.

"Well… If I'm going to search for my past and because my past involves riders, then I would have to search for them as well. Since I believe I can't find them the traditional way, then I'll have to look for them on their own terms. Which involves riding a monstie to places hunters normally couldn't and maybe even impossible to reach. Besides that, isn't it cool to have a monster as an ally or a friend?" 9S answered Pod 153.

"That would mean you have to take care, train and ride Rogue here when he grows a bit. How about your hunter training, wouldn't all of this get in the way? Would you still want to be a hunter, if you are going to be a rider?" Questioned Pod 153 to 9S.

"Why can't I be both? Redan was a hunter before he became the first rider and I still want to get strong and be skilled to fight against anything that I would face in the future. Hunter training would help me fight monsters by myself and would be advantages when I'll have to fight with Rogue in the future when I'm not riding him. Maybe I can learn something new from both trainings if I could fit them both to my schedule. Either way in case I would need to face a rider in battle, I would be able to keep up with both a trained monster and someone who is a hunter's equivalent." 9S explains to Pod 153, who goes wide eye from his explanation.

"Maybe you did think all of this true…" She whispered this to herself.

"But I still need to find a place to keep Rogue out of sight and find you, Whistill, a new home. And I still need to make an excuse to why I need to go and see Rogue.

Wait... what would I feed him? Oh, I hope the manual would have some stuff for raising Deviljhos..." 9S then shifts to a thinking position. He may have bitten more than he could chew when hatching Rogue.

"I think we can work something out Nya." Whistill said to 9S, surprising him and taking him from his thoughts.

"What?" He said to the felyne, thinking he misheard him.

"I said we can work something out Nya! I want to help you Nya!" Whistill said happily to a shock 9S.

"Why? Weren't you afraid of Rogue? I can't keep him with you guys, the other felynes would panic as well." 9S tells him, before Whistill waves a paw to signal that he would explain.

"Nya, I am still afraid! But he could stay with us for some time, while you can find a home for both us and your Deviljho. Maybe both that are close to each other and hidden. I'm not gonna lie to you Nya, a monster like a Deviljho can keep some monsters away from our settlement and …Nyahehe I may be a bit curious in all of this rider stuff as well. You really peaked my interest Nya." Whistill said while giving a short laugh and rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know what to say… I mean would you really do that for me Whistill… are you sure?" 9S asked hesitantly to the felyne chief who nods in response.

"Yes, you maybe endangering the lives of your fellow felynes, since you know... it's a Deviljho?" Added Pod 153.

"Nya, I'm sure. But I trust Nyain-es. I know the risks of something going wrong Nya, but I could only blame myself, for my own decisions Nya. You should know as well, for every choice you believe you've done wrong. Besides, call it a hunch Nya, but I believe that this Kinship thing is something you can do Nyain-es." The felyne said truthfully to 9S, making him crouch to Whistill and bows his head.

"Thank you Whistill, I promise you that you won't regret your decision and I would find you a new home and do all the tasks you'll give to me for your settlement." 9S answered truthfully as well, showing his gratitude. Pod 153 approaches him as well.

"Well I can't argue you for making your own choices but know that I would be there to help and keep my Meowster in check." Pod 153 said as well to the felyne chief.

"Nya, you both better keep word of your promises Nya. I feel what whatever happens next, something big is gonna happen and I for one Nya want to see whatever it is that's coming…in one piece purrferrably." Whistill said to the two, both nodding their heads in agreement and chuckling at his statement.

With nothing else left to do, 9S then stands up and calls out to Rogue who seems to be investigating the cart they had, making the Melynx nervous. The small Deviljho wasn't biting anything but was sniffing around the cart.

"C'mon Rogue, stay beside me. We're going to leave your nest and see the outside world now." He said to the small Deviljho as it runs to his side, wagging its tail in excitement.

"Nya the other felynes might be done as well. Lets head to the rendezvous point." Ordered Whistill, making the Melynx push the cart.

"Agreed, lets go Meowster. We can discuss more of what your planning to do with Whistill back at their camp." Told Pod 153 as she makes her way with Whistill to ride the cart.

"Yeah let's go…" 9S looks down at his monstie and gesture it to follow him. Rogue barks and walks to his side as they begin to leave the cave.

9S gives one last look at the nest area and touches his Kinship stone on his choker. He thinks that no one else would know of what happened here besides them. That this place would forever be etched in his memories of the new kinship bond that was formed between him and Rogue. And how all the eggs were eaten by said Deviljho… except the two they have left, lucky for Whistill.

He then turns and departs from the nest, monstie in tow.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well that's the end of the chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this and enjoy the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:**

**This chapter is posted in bulk with a number of other chapters, so don't be surprised if you get notifications of a few chapters being posted at the same time as this one.**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

Watching the small footsteps and seeing the peculiar gaze on his face, 9S thought that it was nice that Rogue was walking around and exploring his surroundings. The little brute wyvern was showing signs of curiosity, besides the hunger that his species was infamous for. It amused 9S and maybe even enjoyed the wonder the baby Deviljho was displaying. Rogue started to sniff, bump his snout and maybe even take a bite at all the things he was seeing for the first time since they left the nest area, like shiny rocks or mushrooms.

9S would keep a watchful eye on him to make sure he wouldn't put anything in his mouth that would harm him and to avoid hazards that would trip or hurt him. He makes sure that Rogue would be in his line of sight, like a parent would do to a wandering child, as the Deviljho carries on his little investigation of the world around him. Overall, Rogue acting like a hyperactive monstie being curious at everything, reminds 9S of himself.

9S figures the rite of kinship might have given Rogue his sense of curiosity or inherited it from him. He's not sure and leaves it as one of the many questions he would answer later, as he learns more of the Kinship Riders have through practice by raising Rogue.

9S then hears the little Deviljho cry out to him and pointing his head to a path ahead of them. 9S could see light coming from it and figures Rogue must have sense the entrance of the monster den. Ahead of them both, 9S sees that Pod and Whistill were with the Melynx were pushing the cart to the entrance. The path to the entrance was a sloped upwards a bit, making it hard to push the cart with all the new weight from the materials they gathered. Rogue makes a gesture with his head, pointing to the cart then back to them, asking if they should do something and help the felynes. 9S thinks a bit, then smiles mischievously before he gestures Rogue to help them. The small Deviljho happily heads to the cart with intention to help push it, giving a bark to the felynes.

The Felynes hear his bark, with the Melynx to be the first to turn and see Rogue barreling at them. Still a bit afraid of the Deviljho, the felynes panic with the Melynx immediately begin to push the cart harder to reach the entrance, giving it an extra boost to get the cart out, leaving and making both Pod and Whistill fall from the sudden push of the cart. They then see Rogue running towards them.

They move to the side and cover themselves to not get trampled, only for him to avoid and pass the two, before he immediately uses his head to push the cart out with the Melynx, who were surprised by the action. Pod 153 and Whistill see it as well and could hear 9S laugh behind them at their scared and shocked expressions. They glare at him, not appreciating him not warning them that Rogue would suddenly charge or would want to help them. 9S apologizes before he helps push the cart out of the entrance with Rogue and the Melynx.

As they make it out of the monster den, Rogue immediately takes notice of his new surroundings and leaves the cart to look around. The fresh air, the tall trees and the afternoon sun, Rogue stood still entranced. He sniffs and smells the air, before catching a delicious scent and attempts to look for it. Only for 9S to suddenly scoop him up to his arms, when he saw the brute wyvern began to run to another direction they weren't heading.

"Hey Rogue, that's the wrong way. We're heading over there." 9S said as he points to the direction the Melynx are pushing the cart, with Pod and Whistill walking ahead and leading them.

The brute wyvern whines to him in displeasure for suddenly picking him up and stopping him from his search of the delicious scent. Rogue attempts to coerce 9S to put him down by giving him the Deviljho version of the puppy dog eyes, adding small whimpers for effect. With Rogue still a baby and his eyes still a bit bigger in proportion of his body, 9S thought that he did look cute.

"Haha… No, that's not gonna work on me Rogue…" He said as he begins to pet the Deviljho as it continues to whine in protest.

"C'mon, we still need to meet up with the other felynes Whistill sent to their old settlement and head back to their camp. Besides they have a lot of food back there for you to try out!" The Deviljho perks up and begins to growl in excitement.

9S is not sure if Rogue understands the entirety of what he said, but he knows that the Deviljho was quick to associate the word food for stuff to be eaten and his tummy to be filled.

"Now if you behave and stay beside me and not wandered off, then maybe I can convince the felynes to cook you something real nice. How's that sound?" He asked staring at the eyes of the Deviljho, trying to let his monstie understand that he was serious.

"**Groah" **Rogue responds with a nod of his head, getting the message a bit. He begins to shake in 9S arms, making small growls, asking to be put down.

Accepting his monstie's response, 9S puts Rogue down and watches him run around him for a bit before bumping his legs, urging him follow the cart. 9S chuckles and begins to walk.

"Okay, okay Rogue. We're moving. Sheesh… I really need to look in the manual if there is something to help me manage your hunger." 9S says to himself as Rogue occasionally walks beside him. The small Deviljho is still curious of the outside world he arrived in and continues to prod and sniff his surroundings. 9S could only continue to keep a watchful eye on Rogue as he continues to explore while they follow the cart.

He wonders if this is how 2B and the others acted whenever he would explore the forest before with them. Well, If Rogue is anything like him then he would need keep closer watch on him or respond quickly if he gets in trouble. Hopefully, Rogue wouldn't get as much trouble as he did as kid.

'Don't jinx yourself', 9S thought to himself.

"**Grrrrrr" **He hears a muffled growl and sees Rogue approach him with something in his mouth.

Rogue drops it and 9S sees that it is a shiny rock. Rogue shuffles it closer to him and tilts his head as if asking him what it is and if he can eat it, he opens and closes his jaws in emphasis as an eating gesture.

Seeing this, 9S can't help but smile and be amuse again at Rogue's curiosity. He thinks to himself that if Rogue is anything like him, then he'll continue to be curious at the world around him. Even if he thinks that most of Rogue's curiosity would be food related. 9S then begins to inspect what Rogue brought him and explains what it is to him after he figures it out. As he does this, he can't help but think that he and Rogue would get along well and that together they'll be able to discover a lot of things together.

They continue to follow the cart, while Rogue would continue to bring stuff to 9S and 9S would continue to explain and maybe even teach some stuff to the Deviljho. The two didn't realize it yet that they were already bonding and that the kinship they forge continues to grow stronger every second they are together.

* * *

An hour has passed since the company of felynes, human and monstie have left the monster den and the orange glow of the sunset continues to fade to a cool dark shade blue in the sky above them. They were approaching the rendezvous point where they split up earlier of the day with the other felynes Whistill brought with them. The cart continued on a steady pace with the Melynx pushing the cart and Whistill doing a survey and item itinerary of the goods. Behind the cart Pod 153 was perched on top of 9S's shoulder, who was watching Rogue walk beside him, gnawing a sturdy branch he found.

Pod 153 could see the interest in her Meowster's eyes and understands that 9S is fascinated and glad to have found an opportunity to observe a Deviljho's behavior, in a much safer scenario and circumstances.

A normal one would be different and involves one observing a Deviljho in the wild, which in most cases from what Pod has heard from others in the guild, end up with researchers being eaten or a loss of a limb. Despite her Meowster's assurance and confidence with the knowledge he learned from the Riders manual, Pod is still isn't as trusting to the suppose monstie walking beside them.

'Why couldn't have her meowster hatched a different monster like an Aptonoth and not a Deviljho or any other predatory monster' Pod 153 thought to herself.

As if he could read her mind and feel the doubt and mistrust Pod has to Rogue, 9S turns his attention to Pod and speaks.

"You know if you don't trust him, he wouldn't trust you either?" He gives a sort of a blunt question to her.

"You know that he is a Deviljho, meowster." She responds in the same manner.

"Yeah, so…" 9S sees Pod, staring at him with a raise eyebrow in response.

"A Deviljho, brute wyverns considered to be the most violent of their class. Could grow very large and hunt species to extinction due to their insatiable hunger. Super predators that rival elder dragons and some consider could do worst to the ecosystem than one. Does that ring any bells Meowster?" Pod asks him knowingly.

"Well, what you said does jolt some things into mind… but Rogue is different. He's my Monstie." 9S answers casually.

"How does that make him different? He is still a Deviljho …Again, I am disturbed of how at ease you are and by your lack of concern that your monstie is a Deviljho. How are you sure he wouldn't turn on us when he gets big enough to swallow us or anything else whole?" Pod asks again much more seriously to 9S, who stays silent for a moment to think.

He glances at Rogue, who continues to gnaw his stick happily and gives him a happy croon when he spots 9S looking at him. 9S turns his attention back to Pod and gives her uncertain look.

"I know what you mean Pod… Rogue is a Deviljho and he won't always be a small pickle I can pick up and hold in my hands. He'll grow big and he would act much more different than he is now as a hatchling. Your right to say that I'm not sure, maybe he would behave like every other Deviljho and could be a danger to us when he's all grown up." He tells Pod before his expression changes to one of confidence.

"But he's my monstie Pod… Rogue isn't going to be another Deviljho and he may not end up like one, based on what the Riders manual said. He's going to be my partner and I hatched him, making me responsible for his wellbeing. From what I remember, the Rite of Kinship binds me and Rogue together in a mutual bond that entails us to care for each other. We made a kinship to know and learn more about one another and by understanding each other we can live together as rider and monstie in harmony. I am aware how dangerous he could be; I mean he's a Deviljho. But knowing that helps me remember to respect the power he possess and know the boundaries I can or cannot cross. He isn't going to be a pet for me nor is he a wild monster I'm trying to control and he shouldn't be treated as such." 9S says in a serious tone to Pod, who is stunned a bit by the serious expression accompanied with it. 9S' expression then turns to softer and lighter one before he continues.

"Which is why the Riders manual is telling me that I should treat Rogue properly and with respect, then he too may treat me the same way. I mean even hunters and monsters have some sort of mutual respect to each other's abilities and powers they possess. Me and Rogue's respect to each other is just a bit different I guess… not just in fighting, maybe even past the place of hunting as well, going further than that. Besides, if I see him as threat, he would see me as threat as well or if I give him any reason for him turn against me. But if I see him as friend, then he may see me as a friend as well, despite me being a fragile human and him being a vicious Deviljho in the future." 9S explains as he sees Pod starting to understand what he was saying.

"I also… think that he can be friends to others too, besides me, if they don't treat him as constant threat or give him a chance to show that he isn't." 9S adds as Pod 153 gets a skeptical look on her face.

"Look I'm not forcing you to be friends with Rogue right away okay… I'm just asking you to give him a chance or give me a chance to prove he wouldn't act entirely like other Deviljhos. I mean one difference between wild Deviljhos and Rogue is that there would be someone raising him." 9S pleads to Pod, who just a sigh from on top of his shoulder.

"Fine Meowster, I'll hold your word for it to prove to me that Rogue is different. And I'll… try to be more open with him… and the rest of the Rider stuff you told me. But only if you let me stay by your side whenever you'll do something or anything related to it, whenever you'll do something with Rogue." Pod said to 9S, who could feel him relax a bit.

"Sure Pod, I don't mind. I may need your help in all of this anyway, especially in keeping it a secret from everybody else…" 9S said with a hint of relief. He thought that Pod wouldn't stay with him anymore if he would continue all of his research on Riders.

"I still have some second thoughts on keeping this entire thing a secret but know I'll support you with whatever I have and can do." Said Pod honestly, making 9S pat her on the head.

"Thanks Pod. Your support is always appreciated and welcomed." 9S said as he could hear Pod 153 purr in content as they continue to follow the cart.

Suddenly, felynes yells and monster cries are heard making everybody stop at their tracks. Rogue pauses and sniffs the air and gives a bark of confusion and stares at the path in front of them, while Whistill, 9S, Pod 153 and the Melynx recognize the yells as the other felynes Whistill brought. Hearing the monster cries too, led to the group to conclude that the other felynes were in trouble.

"NYA! They're in Trouble!" Whistill shouted who jumps off the cart.

"Sounds like they encountered monsters while they were waiting for us. Shit, I guess some of the monsters are moving back here." 9S speculates as he begins to open his bag and begins to take out several items that may help them, seeing that they have to confront whatever monsters are terrorizing the felynes.

"Meowster, Whistill, we need to hurry and head over there!" Said Pod 153, who begins to prepare some items to bring as well.

"Right Nya! Melynx stay here and watch over the cart, while the rest of us would will help the felynes. We'll do something to signal you if the threat is gone." Whistill orders as he brings out an acorn shape weapon before he immediately sprints to the rendezvous point. Pod 153 follows him and while bringing out a boomerang to fight with.

9S was about to follow them until he remembers Rogue and crouches down to talk to the small Deviljho who was confuse at what was happening.

"Hey Rogue, something just happened and me, Pod and Whistill are going to be gone for a bit to... investigate. Stay with the cart and wait for us until we come back, okay?" He asks as he could see the Deviljho tilt his head showing more confusion, not understanding the situation and was showing a bit of worry.

"Please Rogue… stay here. I promise I'll be okay." 9S asked again.

Rogue hesitates a bit before nodding his head. Seeing his response, 9S pets his head before he rises up and unsheathes his carving knife. Seeing the blade unsettles Rogue a bit and made the brute wyvern a bit more uneasy with 9S leaving. But before he could growl or croon to 9S, he sees that his rider has already run off to follow Whistill and Pod 153. Pacing a bit on spot, he looks at the Melynx at the cart who were still weary of him then back to the path 9S left to.

Rogue continues to nervously shifts in place, not sure if it was right for 9S to go without him.

* * *

Catching up with Whistill and Pod 153, 9S continues with them sprinting through the forest. They burst out to a clearing, seeing the other felynes trapped on top of a pile of junk on their cart with a few Velocipreys hounding them. The group immediately spring into action.

Pod 153 moves first, throwing her boomerang striking the head of one Velociprey, making it turn to her direction and catching the rest of the pack's attention. Whistill strikes another to get one to follow him, while 9S begins to throw dung bombs at the other raptorial wyverns. The Velociprey begin to lunge and attack the three, while they dodge out of the way, while still keeping their attention on them.

Lucky for the group there isn't an alpha in the pack and the Velociprey are just ganging up on them. They attempt to lead the Velociprey away from the cornered felynes, while they figure something out to drive them a way or loose them. Pod 153 would continue to throw her boomerang at the heads of Velociprey distracting them, while 9S would use the opportunity to throw a dung bomb to their heads or on their bodies. The stench of dung would make them flee in disgust and some Velociprey have started to roll around on the ground trying to get the stench off, before fleeing. Sadly, others have taken the initiative to dodge the dung bombs being thrown at them and retaliate by pouncing to 9S, who would dodge in the nick of time avoiding getting pinned.

Whistill was keeping a large distance between the cart and the pack, positioned in front of them and preventing any of them to get past him. He uses his weapon to strike the head of a Velociprey if it gets to close, while dodging the other trying to bite him. The felyne chief was fighting bravely against the Velociprey that weren't focus on 9S and Pod, while he could count that there are still at least 7 raptors in total, 4 facing 9S and Pod and 3 fighting with him.

9S could see that Whistill was slowly getting gang up on and calls out to Pod 153.

"Pod help Whistill! Here catch!" 9S tosses two dung bombs to Pod 153, before ducking from a Velociprey pouncing towards him and sails harmlessly over him.

Pod was able to catch them without dropping any. She then throws her boomerang to a Velociprey charging at her, which dodges it but gives her an opening to head to Whistill. She chucks one dung bomb to the back of one Velociprey facing Whistill, the bomb exploding covering the entire wyvern's body in a putrid stench.

This makes all 3 raptors pause from attacking Whistill, with the dung stench Velociprey recoiling and crying from the smell. Its two companions where trying to get away from it as well, only for Whistill to see the opportunity to trip one of the Velociprey, using his weapon to strike one of its legs. This sends it tumbling to the other making them both fall to the ground.

Pod 153 then throws the other dung bomb at the two, covering them in same putrid scent. The Velocipreys cry and writhe on the ground from the smell and hastily get up to leave, with their other companion running away as well. Pod 153 then meets up with Whistill and sees that he is okay, before both decide to help 9S.

9S continues to bob and weave between the four raptors assaulting him. He would occasionally slash or nick some blood from the Velocipreys whenever he sees an opening while avoiding their bites and lunges. They were now ganging up on him since he told Pod to help Whistill and he couldn't find an opportunity to throw the dung bombs since the Velocipreys were beginning to be relentless in their assault.

He thinks that if he had a weapon it would have been easier but then again, this area of the forest should have been abandoned with most of the monsters gone. He was confident that he would only need to bring a few dung bombs, to throw at monsters when encountering them and run away. Simple as that, but he didn't account what he would do if he was needed to defend others from monsters besides running away.

He spots Pod's boomerang and dodges a strike from one Velociprey to get it. He rolls to the ground, picking it up before he makes a half haphazard throw at one of the raptorial wyverns. It strikes one in the head, before it gets caught by another and gets snapped in two by its jaws. He sees the slightly daze one and runs towards it, having a plan in mind. He gets a dung bomb and holds it in his hand as the two Velocipreys see him and begin to rush at him.

They follow him as he approaches the daze one as it shakes its head and recovers from the hit. It opens its eyes and see 9S leap towards its torso. Using its body as spring a board, 9S performs an aerial style leap sending him above the Velociprey below him and sending the two following him crashing to it. Before 9S drops to the ground he throws a dung bomb at their direction, making them cry out in disgust as it explodes and covers them in stink. He stands up and watches as three raptors shuffle off each other in panic before fleeing. He gives himself a short breath of air, before he realizes that he only dunged bomb three.

"MEOWSTER!" Shouted Pod 153, making 9S turn around and instinctually bring his carving knife to block the pounce of the last Velociprey on him.

His knife blocks the claws from one hand trying to cut him, while his other hand was able to hold the wrist of the other, pushing it away to not let its other claws to strike him.

The Velociprey had 9S pinned and was attempting to maul his face, while he would move his head out of the way from its bites. 9S couldn't get up for he was to busy dodging the Velociprey's bite and Pod and Whistill were rushing to his aid.

Only for something bigger than the two to rush past them and head straight to the Velociprey on top of 9S.

"**Grooooooaaaaahhhhh!" **9S then hears a roar of rage.

Before he could make something out of it, he sees the Velociprey pause as well before something bites into its face and suddenly tackles the raptorial wyvern off of him. With nothing on him, 9S immediately gets on to his feet and turns his to the direction where the Velociprey is. His eyes go wide in shock, as Pod and Whistill reach his side as well and look at his unexpected savior.

They see Rogue mauling the Velociprey's face on the ground, crying and shrieking in pain as its head slowly gets bloodied by the small Deviljho's assault. It was kicking its legs on the ground as Rogue continues to pin its neck with his weight, while finding something to bite off the Velociprey. He slams his jaws on the red crest, biting into it before an audible snap was heard.

Rogue lifts his head up, carrying in his jaws the snapped broken piece of the Velocipreys head crest. The Velociprey uses this opportunity to buck Rogue off its neck and swiftly rises to its feet. Rogue falls to the ground before briefly standing up as well and glares at the raptorial wyvern. He snaps the broken crest in his jaws in two, before giving a roar to the Velociprey.

"**Grooooooaaaaaaahhhh!" **

The Velociprey immediately flees with its tail between its legs and its head bloodied, away from the Deviljho and the group. He gives a snort before he turns around and sees 9S and the felynes' shock expression. Rogue begins to rush to 9S before he stops abruptly, sensing some hesitation from 9S.

The violent display from his monstie, shocked and surprised 9S. It also resonated the words Pod said to him and makes him think if he was really too at ease with Rogue and not focusing on his dangerous aspects. The focus on Rogue's bloodied mouth and crushing teeth, made 9S a bit fearful Rogue. Until he heard some hush whimpering from Rogue.

He looks again at his monstie and sees a bit of hesitancy from the Deviljho. He thinks that he was staring too long and that the Deviljho was getting uncomfortable and didn't seem to be approaching him. He then realizes that Rogue must have sense his fear and doesn't know how to react to it.

9S thinks again and remember what he said to Pod, about not fearing him and treating him as his friend. And Rogue is, he saved him the Velociprey and 9S realize that he attacked violently is because he was trying to protect him. Rogue was probably worried about him too, since he left him alone for the first time and him not reacting isn't helping with the situation.

9S takes a few steps closer to Rogue and bends on one knee with his right hand outstretch.

"Its okay Rogue… come to me. I'm sorry, I was just a bit surprise. Don't worry everything is alright." 9S gestures Rogue to come to him.

Rogue looks at him for a few seconds before he closes the distance between them and gets his head under his hand. 9S then pets him and rubs his side, making the Deviljho relax and purr in content. It relaxes 9S as well and made him confident that he was right about Rogue not being like other Deviljhos.

"Now why are you here? Didn't I told you to stay at the cart?" 9S teasingly chastise him, making the Deviljho frown and whimper a bit.

He knows that he did something wrong and 9S could see Rogue expecting to be reprimanded about it. 9S just chuckles and surprising Rogue, before he begins scratching him under his chin making him growl in delight. 9S then brings out a small cloth before he begins to wipe the blood off of Rogue's snout.

"But if you didn't, you wouldn't have saved me from that Velociprey… So thank you Rogue. I really appreciated you coming for me." 9S then lifts Rogue up before giving him a hug. The Deviljho, liking the gesture, snuggles closer in affection. 9S holds him for a few seconds before he puts him back down. He smiles when Rogue gives him a happy croon.

Rogue then sees Pod 153 approaching him and 9S and gives a small bark in greetings. 9S turns around and sees her as well, who was shifting in place bit and wrapping her paws nervously. He could guess that Pod was trying to think of something to say to Rogue or was just to nervous to talk to him. He guess that she is a bit hesitant to approach Rogue after seeing him attack so violently.

"Uh…errm…Rogue?" The Deviljho perks up hearing his name and walks closer to Pod, who stays still not wanting to startle him. Rogue then stops and sits down just a few paces in front of Pod 153, waiting for her to answer or do something else. She coughs a bit on her paw before addressing him.

"T-Thank you… for saving Meowster. I appreciate it as well you saving him …and I'm sorry if I was a bit wary of you." She admits the latter with her eyes looking at the side, adverting her gaze from Rogue. Her apology surprises 9S and finds it nice that Pod thinks she should apologize to brute wyvern for judging him too quickly, despite not needing too or that Rogue may not understand yet what she was apologizing for.

Pod 153 freezes when she could feel Rogue sniffing her, surprise that he suddenly was in her personal space. He then begins to nuzzle her and finds her soft fur comforting. Pod could feel his growls of content vibrating throughout her entire body and she panics a bit not knowing what she would do and looks to 9S for help.

"What? He likes you. Why won't you try petting him?" His answer makes Pod expression turn to one disbelief, not wanting to do it.

"C'mon Pod, just do it. If he wanted to eat you, he would have done it right now." He jokes, earning a glare from Pod.

"Scratch his head, he'll like it." 9S suggests to her, not dissuading Pod to pet Rogue.

Pod 153 just sighs for the umpteenth time of the day and relents. She begins to pet and scratch Rogue, her soft paws and claws making him purr in bliss before curling around Pod, cuddling her some more. She is now trap with the Deviljho and finds her situation more discomforting, while 9S giggles at her.

"See, he's not so bad, now is he? You guys can be the best of friends! Or even cuddle buddies!" He jokes, irritating Pod.

"Meowster, get me out of here! You've proved your point! Nya… I could still smell the Velociprey and eggs!" Pod demands to 9S, her previous wariness of Rogue slowly disappearing.

9S then proceeds to help Pod and coerce Rogue to let her go, while Whistill, who was watching them the whole time, decided to check on the other felynes and is relief that they are all safe. The other felynes told him that the Velociprey that they encountered were actually the few remaining monsters that stayed behind here in the northern area of the forest. They regretfully admit that they have followed them here, since there wasn't any other monsters to hunt for food. Whistill tells them that its alright and informs them that as long as they are safe then its fine. They then ask him of Rogue, showing a bit caution as well to the brute wyvern.

"Nya it's alright. Believe it or not but that small pickle is with Nyain-es." The felynes became surprise and a bit disbelief as he tells them.

"Don't worry Nya! All will be explained as we get back to camp. We still need to call the Melynx that the problem is dealt with. But if you are worried of being attacked again, don't be. I assure you…" Whistill then turns to look back at 9S, Pod 153 and Rogue.

"We're in good paws Nya." He sees that Pod 153 is back on top of 9S shoulder, avoiding Rogue who was barking and growling her to come down. Pod would respond telling him that she is not a body pillow to be used. 9S could only chuckle at the two as he makes his way to Whistill, with Rogue running around him trying to get to Pod.

Whistill smiles at the sight of the three of them before they fix themselves up and resume their trek back to the camp.

* * *

It was the beginning of the night as 9S, Pod 153, Rogue and Whistill were sitting around a campfire eating and talking to each other. They made it to camp a few hours earlier and because they were exhausted from the entirety of what happened today, 9S and Pod decide to stay and eat dinner with Whistill, who offered for all the help they did. Even Rogue was offered food, with him eating a stack of well-done steaks, despite the felynes being bit wary of him. Some even started to panic and run around the place when he entered camp. Both Whistill and 9S convinced them that he is safe and that 9S would explain their situation.

Which he did, after Whistill made his entire settlement to promise and keep Rogue and his Rider discovery a secret. 9S was a bit hesitant to explain everything to the felynes, but if Whistill is going to work with him and offer him his assistance, which could be the assistance of the entire settlement, then he would need to explain and trust the entire settlement. Vice versa of them to him as well, in handling Rogue.

At least for 9S, he could assure to himself that they could keep his secret due to Whistill. And besides him and Pod 153, Whistill and the rest of the felynes in the settlement avoid contact with hunters and other people that aren't felynes. They only interact with others during guild work or if they are making a trade, after that not so much.

The settlement took Rogue and his story pretty well, it helped that the felynes they saved help vouched Rogue and how he save 9S from a Velociprey. Whistill also placated them that Rogue could keep their camp safe for the time being, regardless of him being a hatchling, but because he is a Deviljho. The rest of the felynes took his word and accepted Rogue …reluctantly.

It seems that being expose out in the open and the dangers that could happen to the camp help convince them. With Rogue's temporary stay all taken care off, 9S then begins to think on the next dilemma he has.

"So Meowster… What are you planning to do next?" Asked Pod 153, making Whistill focus at 9S as well.

"Well there is still the task to look for a new home for all the felynes, we could do that tomorrow. Right now I'm thinking of…" 9S looks at Rogue finishing his fifth, or was it sixth? Well-done stake. The two felynes follow his line of sight and nod in understanding.

"Nya, you said you can't bring him inside the village without raising a whole lot of suspicion and panic." Said Whistill.

"And both you and Whistill have decided to let him stay here for the time being… meaning the next question is…" Pod 153 gives 9S a knowing look.

"If I should stay here as well or return back tomorrow." 9S gives out a sigh before he stares at the night sky.

"If he could handle himself, then it wouldn't be a problem to leave him here and comeback tomorrow, but he is still a hatchling and his growth is integral for me to bond with him at this stage to be a rider. That includes the other the conditions I need to do to raise him properly as Deviljho and as a monstie. I need to be here for him most of the time …until he grows a bit and gets comfortable being without me and I know that he can take care of himself." 9S explains before he looks back at Pod and Whistill.

"Then why not?" Inquired Whistill, seeing no problem in what he said.

"I still need a reason or come up with something to tell Zinnia to why I'm going to the forest for most of my time. She can worry a lot… And I don't want her to get suspicious and send someone to investigate and stumble on seeing me and Rogue together." 9S answers Whistill.

"Yes, the chief gets worried at times if 9S would stay for extended periods or if he would stay until dark without a good reason. She may even force to get a hunting party to look for him, unless he tell hers her beforehand of what he is doing. Like today, she knows that we are with you, so it helps alleviate her worries and won't bother us." Added Pod 153.

"I see…" Said Whistill, who was thinking in deep thought for moment. 9S and Pod were doing the same before he claps his paws together.

"Nya, I got it! I think you'll like my idea Nya! …But it may require you to leave Rogue for the night." Whistill said 9S and Pod.

"I don't know Whistill… " 9S sounded unsure.

"Look Nya, if you leave him for me just for this one night. Then it would give you the time and the chance to prepare and do the plan I have in mind. If my plan works Nya, then you may have a chance to stay with him at all times, even after helping me for the day. My plan can last until Rogue is taught to handle himself or if you would work on a new schedule to avoid suspicion in the later days." Whistill tells 9S, who was weighing in what he said.

"What do you think Pod?" 9S asks Pod, who shrugs in response.

"Well, we got no other option and we're running a bit on time, so might as well listen to Whistill to whatever plan he has Meowster."

Agreeing with her, 9S gestures Whistill to continue.

"Well... what do we do Whistill." 9S said as Whistill just smiles and answers casually.

"Its simple all you have to do is tell them…"

* * *

"Interesting… So you scouted and investigated a monster den found by the felynes and from your description, it was a den made by a large monster you believe wasn't native to the Whistill forest." Said Commander White.

"And are you sure you can't identify what large monster made it?" Asked Anemone.

"No, I wasn't able to identify the tracks, or any markings left by the monster. Even the Melynx from the felyne settlement didn't see or identify what monster it is. All they know, which they told us, was that the den was abandoned for quite some time. Even before the whole stampede to YoRHa." Answered 9S to the commander and the hunting captain.

9S and Pod 153 were currently in the captain's quarters reporting back to Commander White and Anemone. They came back after hearing Whistill's plan and found it a bit clever. They agreed and began to listen to him as he tells them what they would need to do. The first of which is to report back to the guild of their work and offer some of the materials they've gathered.

"I see, the monster den you found will be investigated by the hunting party we will send to the northern area tomorrow… but you also discovered a nest inside the den, with some intact eggs as well and have gathered a number of materials in your investigation of the cave." Commander White continues to assess their report.

"Yes, we have commander. The felyne chief even split the materials between us and even offered one wyvern egg for the guild to investigate or to be use with whatever they want with them." Pod 153 answered to the commander.

"I'm not sure if there would be much use of it beside someone else's breakfast, but it can help determine what monster nested in the monster den. We can also check the rest that were left behind. Are there still any eggs left inside the nest?" Anemone commented and asks the two.

"We only had space to carry two eggs with us and I'm not sure if the eggs in the den would still be intact since…" 9S answers carefully to Anemone, not sure how he should tell her that the eggs were all eaten by Rogue and looking for another reason.

"It may have been raided after we have left. Some small monsters stayed in the northern area." Pod 153 finishes for him.

"We had … brief confrontation with some Velociprey escorting the felynes back." Added 9S, intriguing both White and Anemone.

"Really? How did you manage that? Did you fight them off?" Anemone questions 9S.

"We drove them off with some dung bombs. There was nothing else we could do but just lead them away from the other felynes and then scare them off with the dung bombs. Nothing much you can do with a carving knife you know… besides carving or staying on a mounted monster… Hehehe" 9S jokes the last bit. He sees Anemone eye the commander knowingly, who remains unamused to both his joke and whatever thought from Anemone. The commander turns her attention back to 9S, who returns to a neutral expression.

"It seems you handled that unexpected situation well and accomplished your task for the day. And despite the small amount, you also brought materials for the village to use for supplies and research. For that I can say that you and Pod 153 did a good Job today 9S." The commander commends 9S, surprising him a bit. He could see that the commander was pleased, and it could mean that she may not be as mad anymore with the whole Tigrex riding.

At the corner of her eye, White could see Anemone give her a small smirk. She just ignores it continues to address 9S.

"If there is nothing else to report to us, I suggest you return home and rest for the day."—White pauses a bit— "May as well report to Zinnia too, she has been… antsy since you haven't returned" White said the latter to 9S, as she remembers the number of times this evening Zinnia came to visit and ask for his whereabouts.

"You can leave the whole Velociprey bit for me to tell her. I need to talk to her about something anyway that I think you might like." Anemone wiggles her eyebrows to him, while White just shakes her head a bit, tired at what Anemone may be implying.

"Ignore her and carry on your night 9S. Report to us tomorrow again if there is any progress with the felynes and their new settlement." Commander White tells 9S as she begins to shuffle some papers on her desk.

Thinking for a bit, 9S looks first at Pod, who gestures him to talk. He breathes some air first before he addresses White and Anemone again.

"Actually… there is something."

White and Anemone look at him as he tells them…

* * *

"Whistill wants the both of you to stay with him? For a couple of days? ...And White Approved?!" Zinnia questioned 9S and Pod 153 in the middle of supper.

"Yeah… the commander told me she would agree if you do. And Whistill thinks that we should be there at the settlement so it would easier for us to help him with the tasks and jobs he'll give and we wouldn't need to spend time traveling to their camp or wherever they'll stay. We still haven't found them a new place yet, which is a top priority that he wants to be done. If me and pod are there, we can immediately start searching for one as soon as the sun would rise." 9S tells Zinnia, while the others in the household listen in. 2B was attentive to what he was saying, while A2 listens indifferently. Pod 153 was explaining to Pod 42 separately from them.

"I actually agree with him. I think its beneficial that me and pod would be there to aid their settlement in moving in or help build whatever structure they'll make at their new home. It will take a couple of days, but I wouldn't get in the way with the village rebuilding. I did hear it would be pretty cramp soon with all the builders and construction work coming in the next days, so I wouldn't be able to go around the village anyway." 9S added as Zinnia processes this request in her thoughts, while looking at him skeptically. 9S wasn't sure if she will agree but he hopes she does, unless he would have to improvise some parts of Whistill's suggestion.

The request of him and Pod 153 staying with the felyne settlement is part of Whistill's plan or rather the alibi that Whistill gave them so they can stay with Rogue. They weren't lying that it is beneficial for him and Pod to stay in the settlement and help the felynes there, but if they were in different circumstances, they would still prefer to travel from the village to the Whistill than live in the wilderness.

Though, finding a home for the felynes and a place to hide and train Rogue, he would really need all the time he has to do both. It would prove to be a challenge if he spends a bit of time coming from the village back and forth every day, when he still needs to watch over Rogue.

Which is why he decided that staying with Whistill is the optimal choice and with Zinnia focus on the village rebuilding, she wouldn't have time to dot on him or be suspicious when he has a reasonable alibi. 9S also thinks 2B and A2 would be convince too by his excuse, since they both also know the construction happening in the village in the coming days.

"I don't know 9S, you would be living in the wilderness for a while and what would you do for supplies and other commodities?" Zinnia asked him, not sure if she wants 9S to be out of the village and in the forest for a couple of days.

"I'll be fine, Whistill said he would take care of my living situation and other necessities. And I'm used to staying in the forest. If you are worried about my safety or me doing something reckless, Pod 153 will be with me at all times." 9S replies, while Zinnia remains a bit unconvinced.

"You are being a bit insistent with this. Is there another reason to why you want to stay in with the felynes?" Zinnia's question catches 9S off guard, and he stutters.

"W-What… No!" He answers quickly, before cursing himself knowing that he just gave himself away.

"9S. What is it?" It was 2B who spoke to him, sternly. She suspected that he was hiding something, which is true that 9S is hiding something. Something big.

"W-Well…" 9S's head begins to panic and tries to come up with an excuse that isn't related to a baby pickle murdersaur.

"I bet you just want to use it as an excuse to fool around?" A2 said, directing all of 9S's internal ire to her. Her teasing smirk just infuriated him more.

"NO… didn't you hear A2, its for work. I can't fool around if I'm tasked with helping Whistill." 9S tells her, despite feeling a bit hypocritical for using this alibi to bond and spend time with Rogue.

"Yet, it feels like there something else entirely. Just tell me whatever it is 9S then I'll tell you if you can go with Whistill or not. Look, I know you are capable of handling yourself out there, especially now since the forest is a bit safer with all the monsters temporarily gone from that area, but I can't just let you go if your going to be there to do something dangerous or reckless again. So, please… just tell me. I'll understand whatever it is." Told Zinnia.

Her words made 9S think a bit if she would understand and maybe know a thing or two of the Rider stuffs he learned. She is a Wyverian and Wyverians tend to live for a long time, she may have met or heard about riders before. He thinks that she may understand.

But he thinks otherwise. Currently Riders are myths and fantasy stories and 9S doubts if Zinnia has heard of them in her youth before. The pocketbook from 32S was just recently published as 9S remembers from his research the night before, meaning any accounts for Riders were forgotten and still either tall tales or word of mouth. Again no concrete proof. Zinnia and the others, beside Pod 153, wouldn't believe him if he tells them and he may have to show them Rogue for proof.

That's one thing he wants to avoid, their reaction of him is something 9S is really not sure about and wouldn't want to risk revealing him anyway. He tries to rock his head for another plausible reason to why he would want to stay with the settlement. Something that could convince 2B or A2 and maybe brush off some suspicion from them. He scans his eyes around him and settles on 2B, making him remember a previous conversation they had and one other earlier suggestion Whistill told him before.

If he does this right and act accordingly maybe he'll convince Zinnia. He sees 2B lock eyes with him and uses that as a signal to begin. He makes sure that everybody sees him slowly avert his eyes from her, before he speaks.

"T-To train…" He says it almost as a whisper, not loud enough to be heard as an obvious excuse but soft enough for them to think he was too shy to say it out loud. 9S even shifts his head to the side and try to heat his cheeks up, making a blush to add to the image of being embarrassed. He looks again to see how they would react and finds that his acting seemed to work.

2B had a surprise expression and 9S could tell that she was thinking about the same conversation they had before and maybe thinking that he was acting on the advice she gave him. A2 heard him and her expression showed slight interest to his answer. Zinnia was perplexed, raising an eyebrow, not sure if she heard him right.

"I'm sorry… to train?" Asked Zinnia surprised. It was clear that she did not expect that answer and 9S continues the flow he's made.

"Yeah… Whistill offered me that he will help me… train to be a hunter. Like give me some task to train my muscles and bulk up a bit…You know." He says in manner like he was testing his words.

"So, Whistill offered to help you to train …why?" Zinnia prods further still not convince.

9S instead responds by looking at 2B before looking back to Zinnia who noticed. She then looks at 2B, her eyes asking if she knows anything of this.

"I gave a suggestion to 9S, while hunting training is temporarily on hold. In his spare time, I told him he can do some self-training so he can prepare and be ready once he can train again. Could I guess, you told Whistill of our conversation?" 2B asked 9S, who shakes his head and clarifies.

"No, Pod told me she overheard and said she would support me, then Pod told Whistill that some of his task could help me train. From there Whistill decided to help me and said that this could be his own personal payment for me always helping him and his settlement. Well he gave me the offer and I accepted." 9S said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"So the cat offered to help you train, because you help him a lot. Why didn't he just give you some more freebies? I know you got whatever junk from him the day before, why not ask for more?" Questioned A2.

"It was not junk. And I would of ask… but I told him I wouldn't be able to use any of them since I'm banned from the research center, you know." 9S gives A2 a knowingly look, who nods her in understanding before shrugging.

"Well, you're not the only one. I heard Jackass' testing area is closed until further notice." She adds.

"Wait, really?!" 9S was surprised from what A2 said.

"Yup, heard her bitching about it while I was moving some wood." A2 tells 9S, who could only imagine the head researcher crying and cussing to the commander to why are they doing this to her. He could sympathize a bit with Jackass…

...Just a bit.

"Going back. So, it would be like a training camp, but you'll still be helping him all the same with his settlement. You'll help him with finding a new home and help build it, while he helps you train to be hunter, is that right?" Zinnia said, attempting to summarize what 9S was telling her.

"Yes, that's true. In my work hours and in my free time, Whistill will give me something to do to help me train. Maybe he'll facilitate some training exercise for me as well. But don't worry he isn't going to use monsters to train with me, I think he may make an obstacle course or something… So can I go?" 9S asks Zinnia hesitantly, who gives herself a moment to think.

She glances at 2B and A2, silently asking if they have their own opinions. 2B was thinking a bit, while A2 looks at her, asking why she should be involved. Zinnia just raises her eyebrows at her and A2 just gives a short huff before speaking.

"Why not? 9S is going to train to be a hunter anyway, so might as well take the opportunity. Besides, training in the woods is my go-to program for training anyway. I think it would do him some good doing the same." A2 answers before ignoring everybody, as she already said her piece.

"I think this is a good opportunity as well. If Whistill is offering his help, then I think 9S would grow much faster and gain more experience in the woods as a hunter. Maybe even when hunter training resumes, he could advance." 2B gave her opinion as well, with the latter part making 9S perk up.

Hearing the twins answer, Zinnia comes to her decision as well.

"Very well, since 2B and A2 think its fine, then I'm okay with you staying with Whistill and train. But promise you won't neglect to do the task he has given for you and finding his settlement a new home. And can I also add one condition that you at least comeback to the village and report once a day." Zinnia tells 9S, who gives a small fist pump to the air. Relief that he convinced her before he responds.

"Sure, I don't mind. But I don't know if I'll be able to report every day, I can still manage to come to the village once or in every two days. Is that okay?" Zinnia purses her lips before she relents.

"Very well, I can't really predict of what Whistill will make you do or if you end up exhausting yourself for the day. Just don't forget to comeback once in a while." Zinnia said.

"Thank you, Zinnia. Don't worry I promise I won't forget! Maybe me and Pod could even bring some materials to the village whenever we visit." 9S thanks the wyverian chief and beams a smile to her for allowing him to go.

"That would be nice. Now, you better pack all the things you need and I'm going to check just in case." Zinnia tells 9S as they continue to eat after their discussion.

"Sure no problem, I don't mind." 9S said feeling a bit relief that Whistill's plan worked. With one problem down and an alibi in place, 9S could now relax and finish his meal so he can begin packing for the days to come.

The rest of the night was spent in idle chatter, with Zinnia talking to A2 about being assigned tomorrow to escort some woodsmen and 2B talking to 9S of some training tips and giving some pointers.

Pod 153 was also done talking to Pod 42 about her plans with 9S, currently their conversation was about how she smelled like expired eggs and dried blood. She just waves it off by telling him that they fought some Velociprey today with some dung bombs. She also makes him promise to not tell Zinnia or 2B about it and that Anemone told them that she would be the one to do so. Pod 42 agrees, knowing that Zinnia may have a bit more convincing if she knew before she'll allow them to stay with Whistill.

The night carries on, while 9S wonders if Rogue is doing okay with Whistill and if Whistill is having any troubles with him. Hopefully, they're both okay and he'll really go early tomorrow to check on them anyway.

9S can't help but feel a bit excited for the coming days with Rogue.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay this chapter is done. See you guys in the next one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes:**

**This chapter is posted in bulk with a number of other chapters, so don't be surprised if you get notifications of a few chapters being posted at the same time as this one.**

**Here is the chapter enjoy!**

***Edit 07/2019**

**Fix some typos****...maybe edited some text a bit**** and change Yohra to YoRHa.**

**I feel so Embarassed that I didn't notice I missspelled it.**

**Okay! Enjoy all these slightly revised chapters.**

* * *

"You have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I do. I doubled checked, Pod doubled checked and even Zinnia doubled checked."

"Then there is no need for me to check anymore."

"Unless you want to, but I don't know if you want to shift through piles of books and clothes."

"I don't."

…

"Well, I gotta go before the sun rises any further."

"Is it really necessary to be there early?"

"Hey, you're the one who's strict in being punctual with time. And I really want to search and find them a new home as soon as possible."

"I see. Then take care and be safe, we're still expecting you to report back tomorrow and I think its because Zinnia has something planned with Anemone that you need to know."

"Yeah, I notice Anemone exchanging glances with the commander yesterday. I hope I'm not in trouble."

"Highly unlikely, since you already have enough on your plate."

"Yeah…"

…

"Hey 2B?"

"Yes 9S—" 2B feels a pair of arms wrap around her, surprising her a bit before she slowly returns the gesture and wraps her own arms around 9S.

9S's abrupt hug caught her off guard, but it wasn't unwelcomed. He lets go and smiles at her, clearly happy about something.

It was the morning and the two were just outside the village outskirts. 9S and Pod 153 decided to leave early and have packed beforehand last night. When they were about to leave, 2B was already awake and asked if she could go accompany them until the village borders. Seeing no problem with that, the two didn't mind her tagging along. They also thought that she might have wanted to tell them some things before they leave to Whistill's camp. Well to 9S, in Pod's opinion.

They made idle talk along the way, with 9S telling her about the monster den and what they did there, not mentioning hatching Rogue, while 2B tells him what's happening in the southern area of the forest. With the locale relatively stable and some monsters migrating further away to the Monsonne plains.

When they arrived at the border, a cart with two felynes probably sent by Whistill was there waiting for the two. Pod 153 began to load their pack items while 9S says his goodbye to 2B.

"Sorry… It's Just, I won't be here for while and…" 9S tries to explain why he hugged her. He was happy she didn't reject it and returned it as well.

"Its okay, I don't mind… I'll miss you too." 2B replies, speaking the thought she believes was running inside 9S head. His blush confirms her thoughts right.

"Hehehe… Well I know I shouldn't be, since I'll still be here just in the forest. With a bunch of felynes." He said trying and failing to hide his blush. 2B just smiles and shakes her head.

"Yes, lucky you that you'll be with a bunch of soft and fluffy felynes. While me, A2 and Zinnia are stuck with rows of hard wood and piles of rubble to remove." She jests to 9S, who gets the idea. They see Pod signal them that they are ready to leave.

"Hey at least you'll have a bed and roof on top of your head when you get back. I know I'll be sleeping in a tent for most of my days." He bumps her shoulder playfully as they head to the cart.

"True. I hope you'll find a good place for the felynes to stay. Then maybe you can ask them to give you some space temporarily in their settlement." 2B says as she begins to bring something out, holding something in one of her hands.

"Yeah, maybe I can ask… Hey what's that?" 9S takes notice of it and 2B shows it to him, revealing it to be small notebook. Small enough to keep in one's pocket or pouch.

"Its my old hunter's notes... Here." She gives it to 9S, placing it on top of one of his hands he raised.

"Your old notes? For me?" He asks her as he opens it briefly and skims to the pages.

"Yes, they were from my beginning years in hunter training. They're mostly the basics but I removed some weapon types you might not be interested in and marked the ones related to the insect glaive. You can use them with your training with Whistill and I have a new notebook with all of my notes so don't worry of keeping that one." She said, as 9S stares at it before looking at her.

"I uh, don't know what to say… Thanks 2B, I appreciate it. Don't worry I promise I'll read every single page of it! And I know I'll improve because of your notes; you can count on that!" 9S replies with much enthusiasm, happy with the gift 2B gave him. He gives her another hug expressing his gratitude

"I'm sure you will 9S." 2B tells him as she returns the gesture, before letting go and let 9S get on the cart.

"Well, I got to go 2B. I'll see you when I see you. Don't push yourself too hard with the repairs of the village." 9S says to her, getting in the cart and the felynes beginning to take them away.

She watches as he and Pod 153 wave at her, slowly going farther away. 2B waves back until she could no longer see them, before returning to the village to do her own tasks of the day.

* * *

It was a short cart ride going to Whistill's camp and it was good thing too, for the state of the camp when they arrived was baffling. Some tents were broken and have collapse to the ground, felynes were hiding in the trees and Whistill was nowhere to be seen. 9S immediately panicked and thought something must have gone wrong. He also notice that Rogue isn't seen anywhere. Fearing the worse that Rogue must have gone on a rampage and went to town in the camp, 9S and Pod begin to search the camp, while the other felynes watch them.

"WHISTILL! Where are you!" 9S calls to the chief, worried that he may be injured or worse.

"I'm over here Nyain-es! You have to come closer; I can't get up." Hearing his voice 9S and Pod immediately rush to where they believe it came from.

They came upon a still standing tent and rush inside …only to see a sleeping Rogue and bunch of tied up felynes with Whistill sleeping beside him. The sight dumbfounded both 9S and Pod, while Whistill could only shrug and give a dry laugh in embarrassment from the state he presented himself to the two.

"Nya, now I know that this looks… weird. But I have purrfect explanation to my current predicament Nya." Whistill said to the two who continue to stare in disbelief.

"Really?" Deadpanned Pod 153, while staring at the slobbering sleeping baby Deviljho cuddling the bunch of tied up felynes, who wake up from hearing the two enter.

"Yes Nya. Now if you could please untie us and then I'll tell you everything Nya. We've been here all night!" Whistill gives a short yell, accompanied with the other felynes tied up with him, crying out help and sounds of irritation.

"Right, just hold on for a sec." 9S proceeds to crouch and undo the knots of the rope tying the felynes. He also takes note that Rogue is heavy sleeper…until he sees his snout sniffing the air, noticing his scent and opens his eyes.

"NYA! He's awake!" One of the felynes yelled, while Rogue merely stands up and leaves them before growling with glee and proceeds to tackle 9S and nuzzle him.

"Woah! Okay Rogue! …I'm back and its nice to see you too…" 9S was on the ground as Rogue continues to lick and nuzzle his face. He pushes Rogue back a bit to sit up straight before he places him on his lap and pets him.

"Pod can you untie the felynes, while I keep Rogue at bay?" 9S asked Pod, while Rogue settles on his lap enjoying his scales being softly stroked.

"All ready on it Meowster." Pod tells him as she was already halfway through releasing the felynes. The Felynes she freed thanked her, before leaving the tent. Whistill was the last to be freed and he orders some of the felynes still in the tent to check on the camp and to clean it up from last night's events. With his orders heard, Whistill remains with them and tidies the tent a bit before he begins to talk to the two.

"Nya… you have no idea how much work it takes to tie up a bunch of felynes." Whistill gives out an exasperated sigh, while 9S and Pod listen to him.

"And why… would you need to tie up a bunch of felynes?" Asked Pod 153.

"Oh! Nya it was for Rogue." Whistill answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For Rogue? Whistill, what did you do last night?" 9S said to the felyne chief asking him to explain.

"Well… after you went to back to YoRHa and left Rogue with us, me and the felynes began to make a spot for him to sleep on. Rogue was quite behaved if you must know. Though it could be because he was full last night, but he didn't cause any trouble while we made this tent for him." Whistill gestured the tent they where in.

9S and Pod took notice the straws laid around them and could guess that Whistill was telling the truth. 9S thought that it was nice that Whistill made a tent for Rogue and appreciates the gesture. Now if he could explain why the camp was a mess and the tied up felynes.

"Nya, it was getting him into the tent that made him difficult." Continued Whistill.

"What do you mean?" Questioned 9S, seeing Whistill beginning to get nervous.

"Well, it seemed he didn't want to get in without you… We started to panic that he may try to follow you back to YoRHa and we tried a lot of things to coerce him not too Nya. Food, warm straws and his very own 9S doll." The last one surprised 9S a bit.

"It seems your settlement's crafting skills are improving." Told Pod 153 while she holds the said 9S doll in her paws, shocking 9S that she found it. It did look like him with a pair of blue buttons for eyes and white cloth for hair. Despite the drool covering it, it was still in good shape.

"Thank you, Nya. We almost got him in with it, but it seems he's got your scent memorized and rejected it. Hence the drool, but then I remembered that he liked cuddling with you Pod 153, Nya. So I offered him that if he gets in the tenth then he could cuddle with a number of felynes before he sleeps." 9S and Pod 153 couldn't believe at what Whistill just said. Whistill started to chuckle as well before continuing.

"And he agreed! …but the felynes didn't. I mean Nya, they were still afraid of him, but I convinced them that it was only for the night and for the protection of the settlement. So we, my settlement, decide with the utmost most fairness to volunteer some brave felynes to stay the night with Rogue! And volunteered they did—" Whistill said it in a dutiful manner, before getting cut by Pod.

"You drew straws…" Pod 153 deadpanned again.

"We drew straws Nya!" Whistill confirmed.

"And you tied up the ones who got chosen…" 9S could guess what happened next.

"Correct again Nya! They tried to run away but me and Rogue were able to apprehend them…"

"And trashed the whole camp while you were chasing them. Plus you got tangled in the rope when you tried to stop them yourself." 9S finished, now knowing exactly what happened.

"True, it was an unforeseen accident Nya, but my weight helped slow them down enough for Rogue to catch them and bring them to this tent… with me." Whistill drooped down a bit from the last part.

"Are you okay Whistill? Rogue wasn't rough at you, was he? You weren't rough at him, were you?" 9S addresses Rogue, who tilts his head and gives a chirp to him.

"Don't worry Nyain-es, look I'm okay. Rogue just nuzzled us before plopping beside us and fell asleep. We all slept fine as well; the ropes were a bit uncomfortable but the felynes were passed out from fear anyway to notice Nyahaha!" Whistill laughed, while 9S and Pod 153 continue to be disturbed by Whistill's behavior.

"I'm sorry Whistill for the trouble you got yourself into. I know Rogue would be handful and I thank you for watching him for the night and making this tent for him as well." 9S still apologized, knowing Whistill must have a hard time with Rogue.

"You don't have to apologize Nyain-es and it wasn't a problem watching Rogue. I kinda enjoyed the chase we had together." Whistill said as he approaches 9S and surprisingly pats Rogue, not flinching or fearing him like before. Rogue didn't mind and even leaned to his touch. Seeing this made 9S happy that Rogue was able to be friends with Whistill.

"Now how did my plan go?" Asked Whistill to the two.

"Oh, it worked Whistill. I still need to report in once in a while, but for the next few days me and Pod will be staying with you." 9S answered him truthfully, making the felyne chief cheer with joy.

"Yes Nya! It worked!" Whistill pumped a paw in the air, while 9S and Pod shared with his sentiments.

"Now that we have caught up from what has happened last night and that me and Meowster are here to stay, I suggest we begin to decided what to do today." Pod 153 said, with 9S and Whistill nodding their heads in agreement.

"Nya true. I'll be out handling the felynes with fixing the camp. You two can unpack or feed Rogue while you are here. Though you may have to go out in the forest to look for food. I think the tent where we stored our food must have been knocked down like the others and we may still have to search for it. Sorry Nya." Whistill explains to the two.

"It's okay Whistill, you don't have to supply food for Rogue every time, you might run out in a few days. I'll handle it for now on and I may want to teach Rogue to hunt small prey as well." 9S said to the felyne chief, reassuring him that its okay for him to look for food for Rogue in the forest today.

"Meowster you can go feed Rogue right now, while I'll help Whistill for a bit then handle unpacking for us …Can we use this tent Whistill?" Said Pod 153 to 9S, before asking Whistill if they can use the tent.

"No problem Nya. I think Rogue wouldn't let you stay in another tent anyway." Replied Whistill, with no problems at all at Pod's inquiry.

"Well if that's the plan right now, I guess I should head out. C'mon Rogue lets go feed you… Oh hey Pod, I'll bring some hunter tools with me. You packed any knives and paralysis items?" 9S said as he gets Rogue off his lap and stands up.

"They're in the cart, in a bag beside mine. Take some smoke bombs as well." Pod tells him as he opens the tents flaps and let's Rogue out first. Pod and Whistill exit as well, with him leaving last from the tent.

"Sure thing, I'll see you back in a while. Maybe me and Rogue would fine a new place for the felynes today." 9S tells the two felynes before he parts from them as he and Rogue head out to the cart. Whistill and Pod watch as 9S leads Rogue, who was walking beside him excitingly, a bit hyper that he would get to eat and spend time with 9S. They head to another direction to assist with the other felynes.

"Hey Nya? You still holding on to that?" Whistill noticed that Pod was till holding the 9S doll.

"Hmm? This? It's nice and I did say it was pretty well made. I also think that it would still be nice gift for Rogue if this was covered in Meowster's scent. I'm planning to wash it a bit to get all the dirt and drool off, before I explain to Meowster to keep it." Pod told the felyne chief who was nodding at her, agreeing at her idea.

"Nya, then maybe the doll can act as a surrogate for 9S when he is gone… and maybe something else to cuddle with besides felynes." Whistill added,

"Yes that too." Pod 153 agrees, not wanting to get cuddle by Rogue unless she wanted to get squished.

"You think I should make a Deviljho doll to match it with?" Whistill suggested, making Pod think for a bit.

"I think like that. Meowster and Rogue would appreciate it too." Pod answered to Whistill, liking the idea.

"Well, I'll tell you when I'm done making it. Maybe we can show the two dolls together to the two of them." Whistill said while Pod hums in agreement. The two of them continue on their way as the bustling and purring sounds of the settlement fill the morning.

* * *

It was quiet. There were still sounds of birds and other small wildlife in the forest, but no loud noises from large monsters or stomps and bellows that could be heard from herds walking through the grounds. The monsters have left this area days ago leaving the place devoid of the usual bustling noises and activity of its former residents. With time, the forest would return to its former state of being filled with monsters but right now the woods can enjoy a much quieter day before its louder and larger residents return.

Though not all of its residents have left. A group of Kelbi, small deer like monsters, were grazing down an open spot in the forest. The sun rays peaked through the blanket of trees, leaves and branches and illuminated the small grassy area in a faint glow. A small pond rested beside the Kelbis with some drinking and resting near the body of water. It was a peaceful scene, one that many would not witness or disturb on normal occasions.

This was not one of them.

"HYAHH!" Shouted 9S as he jumps out of a bush and tackles a Kelbi to the ground with his carving knife drawn, before using it to stab the deer like monster's neck, ending its life swiftly.

The other Kelbis, startled and witnessing the attack, immediately bolt away from 9S heading to another direction. Some were able to flee quickly, but others where ambushed by Rogue, who lunges at the nearest Kelbi from his hiding spot. Like with the Velociprey before, he bites the throat of the unexpecting deer before using his full weight to pin it to the ground. The Kelbi struggles briefly before Rogue immediately applies more pressure to his bite and an audible crack was heard. The Kelbi lies limp as Rogue snaps its neck and he roars at the air announcing his kill.

"**Groooaaaah!" **The rest of the Kelbi flee from the tiny terror's roar.

"Rogue, you don't have to do that You know. You might attract other predators to your kill."9S tells the tiny Deviljho, who just puffs his chest up and smugly shakes his head at him.

"Okay, okay that was a good kill, which is saying something since you're still a hatchling. But you don't want other monsters to eat your food right, much less fight over it. I mean this is the first time you successfully caught a Kelbi by yourself despite your previous... attempts." Rogue just huffs at him, a bit prideful at his abilities and annoyed for reminding him of his earlier setbacks. 9S just gives him a knowing look, making him shrink a little and turning away.

"Well I can't pass off what you did right now, since it is your first successful kill. Good Job Rogue." 9S pats Rogue on his head, praising him and lifting his mood. 9S then drags the Kelbi he killed besides Rogue's.

"Well eat up Rogue. Hopefully these would satisfy you before your next meal. If you can… try to make them last longer." The Deviljho just tilts his head at him, giving an expression saying, 'are you serious?'.

"No… I guess that's not possible even if I ask." 9S just shrugs while Rogue happily gorges on the Kelbi.

Those Kelbi would be his 3rd and 4th meal of the day thought 9S. His species appetite is showing and 9S grows concern if the Rider's manual doesn't have a trick or instructions to manage it. If there isn't, he may be held responsible for the absence of Kelbis in the Whistill forest in the next days. Maybe even everything else, based from today's observation.

9S and Rogue have been looking and hunting for food for a while since they left the felyne camp. And as they continue to search for food to satisfy Rogue's hunger, 9S begins to take notes of Rogue and finds interest in what he is learning of a Deviljho hatchling's diet. At first, Rogue was fine eating herbs and mushrooms. He also ate some insects and insect like monsters that they occasionally cross, like Bnahabras and Altaroths.

It seems a Deviljho hatchling is omnivorous when they are young, before they mature to adults and change their focus primarily to meat. It didn't stop Rogue from eating meat when given an opportunity.

When they spotted a pod of Kelbi, Rogue immediately attempted to take one down… with no success. Rogue attempted to chase one down, not even trying to ambush one, before tripping on his feet losing it and the rest fleeing from him. They had to track another group of Kelbi entirely, since Rogue was a bit adamant in eating meat and 9S thought that it was a sizable meal for him as well. When they found another group of Kelbi, 9S made sure to stop Rogue from rushing in again before showing him how he could ambush his prey.

They hid in a bush before 9S jumps out of it with his carving knife, surprising the Kelbis and was successfully able to kill one for Rogue to eat. He hoped that Rogue was able to watch and learn from him but saw the little Deviljho attempt to chase the others that were already too far away by himself and failing miserably. Seeing this, 9S figures that even if Deviljhos may have been born already with the tools and instincts necessary to hunt for prey like other monsters, they'll still need to learn through trial and error in the wild to be successful hunters.

Luckily for Rogue, 9S is here and can help him in that matter. Rogue may even be able to learn faster or learn more from 9S and may be able to hunt on his own without him as soon he gets bigger. Which is one of the things 9S is counting on Rogue to do after the days he will be spending with Whistill's tribe. As soon as Rogue finished the Kelbi he hunted, which was a pretty quick 5 minutes for him to finish the entire thing, they immediately went to track another group of Kelbi for Rogue to eat and for 9S to teach him how to ambush one.

And they tracked several Kelbis, either in groups or individuals. With several attempts from Rogue to hunt and kill one ending in failure. When 9S began trying to teach Rogue, he would hold him still and control his shaking before letting him go to chase a Kelbi down if it got near their hiding spot. It was hard keeping Rogue from running and revealing their hiding spot, which made their hunts unsuccessful.

But in each try, Rogue was getting less impatient and rushing in immediately when a Kelbi was in sight. It was a good sign for 9S that Rogue was learning, either from frustration that his previous method wasn't working or because his hunger was growing with each failed ambush he committed. Either way, Rogue learning helped him and 9S to successfully hunt another Kelbi together. Rogue attempted to ambush it first and failed, but made it turn to 9S' direction before he came out and kills it with his carving knife.

Their teamwork made Rogue really happy. 9S wasn't sure if it was because he could finally eat or he was enjoying hunting with his rider, but Rogue wanted to do something like it again. It made planning and performing their next attempt much easier and more successful.

Which was good for 9S as he looks at Rogue almost done with one Kelbi before going to the other, giving him some time to catch a break before the eventuality that he and Rogue would track and look for food again. Thinking of being a bit productive as he waits for Rogue to finish, 9S brings out the Rider's Manual and begins to read it again. He got it from his bag when he went to the cart to get some hunting tools.

He considered bringing the hunter notes 2B gave him as well, but decides to read it later and instead, focus on the manual and learn more about taking care of his monstie and read some stuff on what to expect later down the road. He did decide he wouldn't be training yet either way, until he's found Whistill a new place and one for Rogue too.

Better to have a place to hide his monstie while he trains to be a hunter.

Moving to the section on Monsties, which is just after the section of hatching eggs, 9S reads some of the general knowledge or know how's of monsties, like how they will grow up and what do Riders have to expect when handling any monster they hatched. Even some differences the monstie would have to its wild counterpart.

The Riders Manual says that Monsties would grow rapidly in a few days to a max of a month in time, developing into a miniature version of their adult forms. The monstie would stay in that size for a certain period of time, long enough for the Rider and monster to bond properly and develop a strong kinship that would persist even as both grow up into adults. With the monstie in a closer size to manage, the rider would have less trouble keeping up or training with his or her monstie. Developing a Kinship during this stage of a monstie's growth is essential to the rider, since once a Monstie has grown up, both would still be able to fight in sync despite the size difference between the two.

This stagnant growth period for monsties has been recorded to last until a Rider has turned into a teenager or a young adult but ultimately depends on the level of bond the monstie and rider have. Once all the conditions have been met, the monstie would begin showing signs of growth and needing to consume much more food in larger quantities. At this period, the growth spurts of a monstie would be sporadic with individuals growing thrice the size in a few months to at least the small crown size of their wild counterparts in a year.

Eventually a monstie would mature to their adult size and they would be given the freedom to pursue of mating and siring their own children. Depending on the decision between the rider and the monstie, a monstie could either leave their riders for moments of time to raise their families before returning to them once their kids have grown or bring their mate back with them to live together in the rider's home. With both the rider and monstie responsible of taking care of raising and relocating its sired offspring/s. In most case of the latter, an egg or two would be offered as a new monstie for new riders.

Though not all monsties mate for life, like some respective monster species, some only mate to pass on genes and copulate. Once a monstie is done mating or the breeding season for a monstie is done, if a monstie is a male they will return to their rider shortly and if it's a female they will return once their eggs have been laid or after their hatchlings are raised.

9S then looks at Rogue after reading this and thinks that once Rogue is full size, he may have to let him go to find other Deviljhos to mate with. But Deviljho mating is a rare occurrence and Rogue might be gone for a while. The thought unsettles him but 9S decides to cross that bridge in a later time once he and Rogue reach it.

He continues to read the manual and comes upon the part explaining the differences monsties would have compared to their wild counterparts. Or rather that Riders should be informed of the unique abilities, some monsties would have that their wild ones wouldn't. Some Monsties would be able to use their natural abilities much more efficiently, like some Raths besides shooting their fire breaths, they can charge it for a bigger projectile.

Thunder monsters could shoot out beams of electricity not unlike the way a Rajang does it, to counter other monster breath attacks. An Uragaan monstie, a volcanic dwelling, armored and large chin brute wyvern, can inflict the blast blight with its tail from the hot powder stones it stores in it. Even some raptorial wyverns would have new abilities, like a Gendrome and its ability to spit a paralyzing venom that only rare individuals of its species can do and a Velocidrome's ability to intimidate even larger monsters than itself through its glare. There where lots more, like tornadoes that encase their opponents, a monsties ability to harden its body or even setting an electrical trap, all of it fascinated 9S. The next page he turned to read more in the Riders Manual, pique his curiosity a bit.

It was a new chapter that looks to be related to the previous one. The chapter was called Kinship Attacks and it gave a brief description, saying that they are incredible techniques a Monstie would do once its Rider and itself are sync completely. It is said to be the power and potential of a monster unlocked by the bond of Kinship. Interested of knowing more, 9S made his fingers grasp the page to turn and read the next one, before he heard Rogue call out to him.

"**Groah!" **9S sees that Rogue was finished eating and was wagging his tail, waiting for him and whatever they would do next.

"You done eating?" 9S asked.

"**Grrrr" **Rogue gives a small growl of agreement.

"Oh, well I guess I'll continue reading later. C'mon Rogue, since we're out here let's look around and find a new home for Whistill and maybe your own place as well. Would you like to that?" Rogue gives a happy bark, liking the idea. 9S just smiles and closes the Riders Manual before standing up.

Rogue shuffles to his side, bouncing a bit in every step and chitters to his Rider. 9S laughs at his hyper activeness and can't help but think that Rogue would burn it all up quickly. Then they would need to look for food again, but 9S didn't mind. Like the manual said, Rogue wouldn't be small for so long and he might as well enjoy these moments before he grows bigger in the next few days.

…He might as well tell Pod and Whistill of this information when they get back. Pod might not be happy, and he might ask Whistill for a bigger tent. But 9S thinks they wouldn't be too bothered by it since they're starting to take a liking with Rogue.

'Yeah, they'll understand' 9S thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I gave my own explanation to how monsties would grow to their adult size and what happens between the rider and the monstie if the monstie would leave to mate. It's not canon and just my own idea of what could happen. That also includes with the other things 9S has read from the Riders Manual. Some are base on the lore and others are made up.**

**But based on the Anime Ride on and exclusive Japanese DLC of the MHST game, Monsties could grow bigger. If you watched it the anime or have the DLC, you can see the 2nd season antagonists or the dark riders' monsters are bigger than the protagonists' monsters.**

**I kinda like the idea that Monsties would grow to their adult sizes. So in this story, Rogue and the other monsties 9S would have will grow bigger as the story progresses. And yes, I do intend for 9S to have more monsters with him later in the story.**

**Okay, that's all. This is the last chapter I uploaded in bulk with the others. I'll resume posting more chapters by July, so until then see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Also thank you if you are still enjoying the story! This story is already planned out and I do intend to finish this story. So, I hope you guys will stay until the end.**

**Thanks again and see you guys real soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes:**

**Hello, I'm back. Sort of.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapters and I'll try to post more by the month.**

**Though I still don't have a set schedule, but you can expect every 2 weeks for a new chapter.**

**Now without further ado,**

**Here is the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Midday, with the sun at its peak and the cool breeze in the air, is the present time where 2B and a company of hunters were trekking through the Whistill forest towards its northern area. They were sent to investigate the area to learn of the cause of the stampede days before and investigate the monster den 9S and his company of felynes found. The commander ordered both investigations to be done today, after 9S reported yesterday when he returned to the village last night, and the guild believes that there may be a connection with the two.

The party 2B was currently with is being led by Anemone, the hunting captain of the village who decided to bring two groups of four members, making a total of an eight-man team. The party is consisted of 6 hunters and two representatives from the guild, one researcher and one handler, to record and survey their surroundings. With each group having three hunters and one guild representative each. This was decided to help spread out and cover more area to investigate and if ever, split up with one group to investigate the monster den and the other to continue further up north.

From her position from the back, 2B could see most of the members of their party. Ahead of them was Anemone, who was determining what path they'll take and guiding them through the forest. Behind her was a female researcher taking notes and making a short survey of the forest as they trek. 2B would describe the researcher as one of the others she would see inside the guild occasionally, not remembering her name since most researchers are too engross with their work to notice or to greet and ask of it, unless spoken to directly. She thinks 9S would have recognize her since he's always running around the research center.

Behind the researcher were three hunters, each with their own armor and weapons. In their company, they have a dual blade user and a sword and shield user. Both fast weapons and light to carry, not burden of carrying a heavy weapon to what could be a long day of investigation. The last one was wielding a heavy bowgun, which 2B believes to be their extra muscle or rather extra fire power just in case their task gets dangerous. With Anemone, that would mean the party has two range options to defend themselves from threats in the forest.

The last person before 2B is her sister A2, who was rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms, surprisingly enjoying their trip inside the Whistill forest. Somehow A2 was able to switch jobs with another hunter from her original job of escorting some woodsmen today. It was a surprise seeing her come to this type of quest request, but when 2B asked her why she chose it she told her that she needed a break from all the noise from the construction in the village or the loud sounds of chopping wood. A2 also added the fact that the area of the forest they were heading into was quiet and peaceful to her liking, which relaxes her a bit despite the potential confrontation with some monsters.

2B feels the same way as well with her sister and could understand the need to be away from their busy village and from cleaning debris for its reconstruction. A sentiment shared by the entire party in 2B's opinion, including the last member of their party, who is also the reason to why 2B placed herself at the back.

"Ooh! This is amazing I can't believe I'm actually headed deep into the forest. Oh look 2B, a flower patch and it seems to be growing near some shrubs of medicinal herbs. And look, some blue mushrooms—" It was 6O, the bubbly girl was assigned as their handler for their task today and 2B spent the majority of her time watching over her best friend, making sure that she was following them and not distracted by everything that she sees.

"6O, you're trailing behind. Stay close, we don't want you to get lost and spend some time looking for you." 2B called to 6O as she could see her friend was some distance away from the party. Seeing this 6O yelps in surprise and begins to rush back to catch up with 2B.

"Sorry 2B… I'm just a bit excited and can't help but look around. I've never been deep in the forest before. Much less, I never thought of even going just outside the village walls with you and 9S. This is kinda my first experience of going out to explore the Whistill forest and doing something like this. Oh! I just want to check every crook of this place and see if the pictures from the books I read match the ones in real life." 6O gestures around her while she walks beside 2B, who nods in understanding.

"You still have to be careful 6O. This area may have been reported to have minimum to no monster activity, but we still need to be aware of potential threats that could have remained before and after the stampede." 2B tells 6O, who gives a sigh and agrees with her friend.

"I know… My instructor told me that as well. I should be aware of my surroundings and take note of anything that show signs of a monster's presence and if it's near or far away so I can plan ahead to avoid it." 6O told 2B while waving her index finger like teacher would do to a student.

"We are task to investigate the northern area and the monster den 9S found, so there is still a chance for you to explore as much as you want later once we reach the area." 2B tells her.

"Then I look forward to it. Oh… is this how 9S feels like whenever you two go out here? I should have applied sooner as a handler." 6O exclaims.

"I'm still surprise that you took the handler training. Much more just after you told of us of it. I wasn't really expecting you to be our handler today. Or is it handler trainee?" 2B said, now remembering the new system the guild was introducing for hunters and quest taking.

"Trainee and I was allowed to go today since the forest is you know… a bit monster free and its good experience for me too. And if I'm being honest here, I was planning to enlist earlier before but I wanted to hear your opinion and the other's too on it. Once I know that all of you like the idea, I signed up and have been officially registered by the guild as a trainee. Best part is that I only have two additional classes to take, which is quest handling and field work." 6O explains to 2B.

"I see… Then that means you would have to train your body a bit since a handler would be accompanying her assigned hunter, even at times at the field outside the base camp? Correct?" 2B asks 6O who immediately slumps.

"That is correct. My instructor told me being handler isn't as easy as it sounds and he said that once the village is fixed up, I would have to enter some physical training courses so I could be fit to survive in the wilderness. Gah! I've seen the courses the field researchers are doing, and they look too strenuous that I don't know if I'll survive!" 6O makes a short whine while bowing her head, not looking forward to some future physical activities.

"Surely you should have expected that. Don't worry 6O, you'll survive. Their course isn't as strenuous as the one for hunters and I think it's good that you get to do some exercise and not spend the rest of the day sitting down filing quest requests all day." 2B consoles 6O making her a bit less dejected.

"I guess? But that also means I could get a nice figure like you and A2." 6O chimes, getting a bit of enthusiasm back.

"Your figure is already nice 6O… I'm actually intrigue on how you maintain it despite not being a hunter." 2B complements her. 6O blushes from it.

"Oh stop 2B. If you keep saying things like that, I might want snatch you away from 9S." 6O teases to 2B, attempting to get a reaction from her. 2B doesn't bite to her bait and continues to walk beside her.

"Careful 6O. If Nines heard that, he might try to use one of his prototypes on you." 2B joked as they began to walk uphill.

"On little old me? No way he would do that… I mean even if he wanted, the guild already confiscated all of his prototypes ...Right?" 6O asked skeptically, while 2B just chuckles at her before they hear A2 call to them.

"Hey 2B, 6O. If you guys are done talking, get yourselves up here! We're here!" 2B sees A2 wave at them to hurry up and she could see as well that the other members of their party are already at the top of the hill. Hearing this, 6O couldn't help but jump in place before moving pass 2B to reach the top. 2B just shakes her head in amusement at her friend's enthusiasm and follows her.

The two girls begin to rush all the way to the top, while A2 turns to look at the view before her.

This area of the Whistill forest has much larger trees that spreads throughout the forest until the base of the mountain ranges that A2 could see at her vision. She can also see the snow-covered mountainous peaks and the telltale signs of the snow and frost at the north edge of the forest, signaling the border where the Whistill forest ends and where the entrance of the cold Darj snowfields begin. A cold wind brushes pass A2 and the party she's with, making their skin tingle and feel a small portion of the cold from the north. Even with armor, the chill in frozen areas and tundra can still be felt and may require for a hunter to drink a hot drink to be able to move and function properly in the cold.

Lucky for A2 and the rest, they're not tasked to head to the northern peaks and only in this area of the Whistill forest to investigate. Which leads to A2 spotting Anemone and the researcher they brought with them, talking and discussing with each other. She could guess that Anemone and the researcher are planning to split up the party up and were discussing of who would go with whom.

As the captain and the researcher were doing this, 2B and 6O have finally arrived at the top and A2 could see 6O immediately gasp at the sight before her. She then proceeds to talk to 2B and point out at random stuff that A2 wouldn't bother to care or listen to of their conversation. She can't help but roll her eyes at 6O's behavior, not understanding what part of the view is worth admiring or interesting at all.

Then again, A2 can't blame her acting like that since she's never been this far out from the village anyway. Maybe she's just a bit irritated since 6O was acting a bit like 9S whenever he found something new and wanted to show and babble about it to them. Sometimes the boy can't stop talking on about things he finds interesting, which annoys her, and sometimes she feels 9S knows and does it to annoy her more.

A2 lets out a breath and shrugs. 9S' annoyingness doesn't matter right now and she shouldn't be bother by 6O's behavior, and perhaps consider being happy for her instead since she seems to be enjoying herself. She proceeds to find a tree and lean on it, to rest a bit like her other hunter companions, while they wait for further instructions from Anemone. She continues to watch 6O and her sister continue to talk and enjoy their sightseeing, slowly not minding their chatter and relax a bit from all the stress from fixing the village in the past two days.

But before A2 could fully relax herself, Anemone immediately calls their Attention.

"Okay, everyone! Here is what we are going to do." Everybody came closer to Anemone and the researcher.

"I've decided that we'll split up to cover more ground, with one group to investigate the monster den found yesterday and another to continue further up north and investigate the disturbance we have been receiving for the past few days. The reason for this is because the monster den is located close to our location. To not waste time, we'll split up with one group going ahead of us and the other would catch up after checking the den." Anemone told the party, with everybody nodding their heads in agreement.

"I've already decided the groups, with the three of you"—Anemone points to the three other hunters with them— "will accompany our researcher here to the northern area, while I will handle the trainees and head to the monster den. We'll send a flare to signal if we're done and once you see it, send out your own so we know where you are and head right over." The researcher and the three hunters respond in agreement, but before they began to leave, Anemone gave them one last reminder.

"If there is something that requires my attention, send one of you to come get me and the rest of us will follow. That said, stay safe and be on guard on anything that could happen, is that clear?"

"Yes captain." All three hunters responded in unison.

"Good. I estimate that we'll regroup in 2 hours tops depending how long we need to investigate. We'll see you then." Anemone gives a nod and gesture the hunters and the researcher to be on their way. As the others who remained watch them leave, 6O gingerly approach Anemone and asked.

"Captain… the monster den that 9S reported. If its near where we are, where is it exactly on the map." Anemone turns and sees 6O's curious expression and she takes a glance at 2B and A2 and sees them curious as well. The captain pulls out her map and gesture 6O to take a look and points to a specific spot.

"Oh, it's right over—"

* * *

"Here." Said Anemone pointing at the large cave opening in front of them.

2B, A2 and 6O could only gawk at the size of the entrance before them. The intel they had was right with the den possibly made by a large monster. A large monster that may have not been a resident or even originated from the Whistill forest itself. No monster listed in the guilds records of the forest's locale have a monster big enough to carve the cave in front of them. Sure they had large flying wyverns and pseudo flying wyverns occasionally roaming in the forest like the Raths and Nargacugas, but these monsters would prefer places above ground to nest and none of them would bother to dig a monster den.

"You think it was the Tigrex?" Asked 6O with a bit of trepidation from seeing the entrance.

"Could be possible. But… if I have my own assessment on this den, I would say that its too big for a Tigrex to make." Answered Anemone making all the girls turn to her.

"Too big?" Said A2.

"You're saying that something larger than a Tigrex would have made this den?" It was 2B who asked this time, while she began to cautiously inspect the entrance. She could see the previous signs of a cart entering and exiting the den and guess it was from 9S and the felynes exploration of it from the other day. She could see some small monster tracks, but she couldn't distinguish any of them since they seem to have faded.

"Again, its possible. But whatever made this den is long gone, based from what 9S said of this den being abandoned days ago. Then again, the egg they brought back showed signs of still being developed and could have hatched in couple of weeks. Meaning that some monsters could have made this place their new residence before or after the stampede." Anemone told the group as she too begins to inspect the entrance.

"Then that means they could return to this place and want to claim it back." 6O said carefully while looking around her surroundings, a bit tense and imagining some monsters that would like to ambush them.

"Highly likely based from all of these tracks I could see. Could be a pack." A2 added as she saw the litter of tracks as well at the entrance.

"I do remember that 9S reported that his group have been attacked by a pack of Velociprey." Anemone said, making 2B turn to her in surprise.

"What." 2B's response made Anemone widen her eyes remembering that she hasn't gotten the time to tell Zinnia or the girls about that topic.

"Shit… Sorry. I was supposed to tell you guys with Zinnia… And its not because 9S asked me to but because I told him I'll break the news to you guys." Anemone told the three, seeing that she got their attention. 2B was about to ask more but Anemone spoke before she could.

"Before you react anymore, I will tell you that he handled the situation pretty well and was able to drive the pack off by himself with the felynes using dung bombs. And if you're wondering why I ask him to let me be the one to tell you all of this? It's because I was planning to use it as a reason for my proposal with White and Zinnia." Anemone explained, before she turns away from the group and heads to the monster den.

"I'll tell you more while we check this den out like we're suppose too. BUT be on guard… 2B, A2, you two should be on watch on anything that could be hostile or if anything that can happen that would lead us in encountering anything hostile. Be ready to protect 6O when it happens, especially at all times while she surveys and records the area for the guild." 2B was bit annoyed from Anemone dodging her attempts to question her, but decided the captain's words were right, and they need to continue their quest.

A2 just shrugs and begins to follow their captain inside the monster den with 2B and 6O moving to walk beside her. With 6O between the twins, they move closer to Anemone so she can explain her proposal for 9S and her reason for it, as the darkness of the den cover them.

* * *

Anemone didn't start talking until they came to the more lit area of the monster den with light from the small holes from the ceiling illuminating their surroundings. She told the three of her interest to continue training 9S despite the village's-imposed break from hunter training and felt that it would be good for 9S and his jobs with the felynes to be armed with a weapon to help defend them.

Anemone also told them that she felt that they've wasted some time for 9S and his hunter training due to White putting him on hold last year and from his late start this year. She also wanted to help him catch up with the rest or temper his enthusiasm. She also added that 9S encountering a pack of Velociprey is a good reason to convince White and Zinnia that 9S should be allowed to take a weapon with him to help defend himself.

"I could tell that if all of you heard it from him you wouldn't have let him go to stay with the felynes. I would have to convince you guys otherwise especially after hearing from you he was doing it for some self-hunter training. Good to know that you two are directing him to be productive with his time." Anemone said as they continue to walk inside the monster den.

"Still, was it necessary to withhold this from us? I don't like it when 9S keeps things like this to himself especially when it's situations that could get him hurt." 2B questioned showing her dislike from what she has heard from the captain.

"He was fine, and he came back without a scratch, right? Besides I wasn't planning on holding it from you and Zinnia… maybe for a bit but I was going to tell you guys while I formulated what to say to you three later after this quest of ours." Anemone responded calmly, though 2B's expression didn't change a bit.

"Yeah… and you were planning to tell us to let 9S, the least experience hunter in our household, to carry a weapon with him in the forest." A2 said with a raised eyebrow to Anemone.

"I mean I get the reason for him to be armed to defend himself but how are you sure he won't cut himself? Even if his weapon is a 6-foot-long stick with a blade at the end of it." A2 asked a bit skeptical to the captain's words and a bit doubtful of her proposal.

"You all know that 9S isn't lacking in experience with dealing with monsters, since he strolls in the forest like it's a daily thing. If anything, combat with a hunting weapon is what he lacks and everything else like item gathering, item crafting and monster behavior is all second nature for him. He'd be the prefect scout or field researcher if he didn't want to be a hunter." Anemone responded pointing out the skills 9S already has. She could also see that both 2B and A2 understood that she listed some of the basic skills a hunter needs, besides combat.

"The captain is right you guys. He may not have the proper training you both had but I think if Nines was able to fight like you two, I wouldn't second guess that he was a trainee at all. And I recall that he has been training for the past half of this year." 6O added her own opinion as well. Also seeing what the Anemone was trying to say.

"Exactly and lucky for you he is a fast learner. Besides, he's only focusing with one weapon right now. He's already got the basics down and could fight with it. I believe in a short amount of time he would be at a decent level and ready to use it in the field after some training with me." Anemone added, while twins continue to be skeptical but much less than before.

"Well… better he could fight off or slay a Velociprey with an insect glaive than constantly relying on dung bombs." A2 said who looked at her sister and was agreeing partially to Anemone until she hears 2B answer. 2B glances to her and silently understands that A2 is okay with it if she is, before turning to Anemone.

"I… I would prefer that as well… but what are you going to do? 9S would be at the felynes settlement for the next days and I doubt he would want to go back to the village to train when he is still looking for a new home for them." 2B addresses Anemone of this complication to which the captain just waves her hand dismissively before answering her.

"I'm not planning to propose it yet to 9S. Once he reports that he found the felynes a new home and has some time to spare, then I will tell him of my proposal and make a schedule with him to train. Maybe even train him in the forest as well so he can get some in field combat experience." Anemone said before the party stops and sees a fork in the den. Anemone then turns to address the three before they move further.

"Look, 9S has potential to be a good hunter and I want to see that potential grow and prosper the same way it did with the two you. I think he has enough potential to train and be ready to tag along with you guys when all three of you decide to travel out of YoRHa at the end of the year." The three were surprise from Anemone knowing of their plan, as the captain continues to explain.

"I would admit… that he'll still be a trainee, but he would be capable of handling quest by then and he would just need to study a few things he doesn't know yet and finish learning the remaining 13 weapon types"—Anemone pause a bit then began to use one finger to scratch her cheek, showing signs of being embarrass—"…And I think it be nice that the four of you would continue to stick together. I see how close the four of you are and you're a bunch I wouldn't want to see part ways from each other. If I can keep it that way for you guys, then why not?" Hearing this from Anemone surprise the three but gave a warm feeling inside them.

6O got a bit cheery and smiled, 2B's lips inch a bit upward becoming a small smile and A2 just felt a bit irritated at the warm feeling in her chest, not sure if she should be happy or weirded out that their captain wants them to stay together. Though all three appreciated the Captains thoughts and her intentions for them to stay together.

"I wouldn't mind that. You guys don't mind it too, right?" 6O said as she asks the twins.

"I think I would like that as well. Thank you Captain…" 2B told Anemone with a small smile, making the captain return a smile as well.

"If it keeps 9S from sulking and bitchin about being left behind... sure why not." A2 said indifferently but had the same thoughts with the two in the inside.

"Well seeing that you guys are not so against anymore, then its safe to say I can proceed with my proposal. I'll keep you guys informed and you won't need to worry about 9S or anything else since I'll take care of all of it." Anemone said, with the three not denying or giving any disagreements.

"If we're done with this conversation then I say we should continue with our quest. 2B, A2 and 6O you go take this path to the left, while I go to this path at the right. Normally I wouldn't want us to split up, but I know that the both of you are capable of handling yourselves and protecting 6O at the same time. We'll rendezvous back here after an hour but if 6O isn't done with her survey by then, I'll head to your location. Agreed?"

"Yes, captain." 2B and A2 responded with 6O nodding her head in agreement. The group begins to split but Anemone called out to them wanting to add another tidbit.

"Oh, if you must know… White does know of my proposal and to my surprise she agreed to it already." Anemone gives a small smirk to the three, liking the disbelief they showed. Seeing the slight surprise and perplex expression on the twins faces and 6O's jaw dropping expression, before she proceeds to head to her path.

Anemone is happy that she was able to tell the three of her plans and that she was able to convince them. Hopefully Zinnia would accept her proposal as well and if she does then YoRHa would have another promising hunter in their midst. And maybe less shenanigans for the next coming years.

Hopefully the boy isn't getting into trouble right now.

* * *

"Interesting Meowster. So Rogue would be growing larger in a few days. How big would he be?" Pod 153 asked while she was reading the pages 9S has read when he went out with Rogue hunting for food.

"The manual didn't say but maybe big enough so I could ride on him. I'm really not sure… the manual did warn that some monsties in that miniature stage would be bigger than others." 9S replied while he was moving some items he has gathered with Rogue. Currently, he was keeping a pouch of nitroshrooms out of Rogue's reach, not wanting to find out what a hyperactive Deviljho would be.

"Guess he would be pretty big huh, Meowster. We may need to double our efforts later to find and look for a place for the felynes and Rogue to stay. Hopefully like this manual said Rogue would stop growing for a while until you and he are… totally in sync or something? Nya, this is still hard to wrap my head in." Pod 153 tells 9S as she flips a page to another.

"True. He may be bigger, and it would be hard to train an adult size Devilj— Hey! No… Rogue not for you, come on… I know your not hungry, why won't you play with your 9S doll. Pod cleaned it for you." 9S said to Rogue in a sing song voice while he held the doll to him.

The Deviljho whined a bit puffing his chest, before he relents and grabs the doll with his jaws and sits beside Pod as she continues to read. He cuddles the doll as he occasionally looks in the manual over Pod's shoulder trying to decipher it before giving up and continues to cuddle and rub the teeth stubbles on his chin on the doll. 9S finds it amusing that Rogue was playing with a doll version of himself with Pod not minding him beside her.

"It seems you have gathered a lot of items with Rogue when you two went out earlier." Pod didn't look away from the book as she continues to talk to 9S.

"Yeah, its thanks to Rogue too. Normally Rogue would just use his sense of smell to find other monsters to prey on but it turns out I can teach him to smell certain items or materials then he can search and find it in an instant. Its really useful and we could have gotten more if we had a wagon or cart with us since some of the items where pretty heavy. I mean Rogue was able to find some mining spots too! Isn't that right buddy?" 9S then hears Rogue give a croon of agreement as the Deviljho continues to nuzzle his doll.

"Maybe we can use that skill in our future gathering sessions with Whistill. Maybe even to look for a new settlement." Pod added as she turns another page.

"Yeah, I know right. We tried to do that earlier, looking for new settlement, but we couldn't find any…" Both 9S and Rogue did try to look for a new place, but most spots that Rogue found were just filled with mushrooms spots and large clusters of herbs.

"Don't worry Meowster, Whistill is planning to look later before the end of the day. I also think that he has a specific area he wants the settlement to stay in." 9S nods his head from what Pod said as he puts the pouch of nitroshrooms inside the item box, finally finding a spot for it.

"Hey, I'm surprise that your taking all of this well. Then again, you've warmed up nicely to Rogue. It's nice really…" 9S said as he continues sort some of the items. Whistill was able to give them a spare item box to keep some items for themselves and Rogue, and keep anything extra from the future gathering sessions they will have with the felynes.

"Being with you for the past two years and having this whole Rider thing thrown on to me unexpectedly, I don't know if I should be surprise at anything else that would be weird or other worldly from you. I rather focus my thoughts in becoming a better support for you. So whatever convoluted situation you get yourself into, I'll be there to help you." Pod explained to him in a slight deadpanned tone. 9S just shakes his head, agreeing to her.

As Pod turns another page, Rogue suddenly spots the content in it and gives a small rumble catching Pod's attention and seeing his curious gaze. Pod then shifts in place and puts the book down so she and Rogue can see it together and calls 9S to ask something.

"Meowster… far did you read in the Rider's manual?" 9S heard Pod's question and luckily, he was done sorting the items they have before closing the item box. He then turns his attention to Pod and see that the manual was laid on the floor with Rogue looking at it as well.

"Well, I read all the general things I should know of Monsties. Then I stopped after finishing on a chapter about Kinship attacks, which I did because the chapter was kinda cool. It was about cool moves a Rider could do with each known monstie, each having a unique and different power from one another to do devastating damage. Really cool if you read it Pod, but it was kinda short about 2 pages or so. I read it while Rogue got a bit hungry again and ate a Mosswine we found for him to eat." 9S told Pod as he approach and sat with them on the floor.

"You didn't see the chapter after that? Or take a peek of it?" asked Pod.

"No, not really… After reading the entire chapter, Rogue was done eating so I decided that we head back here and drop the stuff we gathered." 9S told Pod as he moves to take a look at the manual.

"If you must know, I think kinship attacks are more bizarre than cool Meowster. But with that done we can read this new chapter all together, though I did read some of it already. And I do think you should have read this chapter first too, when you got the chance. Not that I'm saying you being thorough in knowing the general things for a monstie is bad but…" Pod then lifts the book to show 9S the title of the chapter in the manual and the page Pod is currently showing him, with Rogue bouncing on place excited for 9S to see it.

Now seeing and reading the title and page content, 9S had a small urge to slap his head for not thinking to read it first like what Pod said. At least right now he wouldn't have to worry of the manual lacking any information in how to take care of Rogue as he sees a familiar picture on the page and reads the title and contents out loud.

"The 'Monstiepedia' and its different Monsties… subchapter Brute wyverns, page …The Deviljho." Suddenly the flaps of their tent opens with someone coming in.

"Hey NYA! You're both back! I was wondering if we can use Rogue's nose to find us a new… What's wrong?" Whistill asked suddenly seeing 9S with a face palm, while Pod and Rogue turn to him. Both giving him a shrug as a response.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay that's the end of the chapter!**

**It's nice to be back and ****Thanks again for reading. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes:**

**Hello! new chapter, yay!**

**Just a brief note but...**

**I would like to say thank you again for those who have read and are enjoying this story and also thank those who have fav and followed it as well. **

**It makes me happy seeing that you guys are following NieR: MHST.**

**With that said, h****ere is the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, despite the signs of plucked herbs and mined ores, the Monster den looks amazing." Said 6O as she, 2B and A2 walk along the path they've taken. They were currently following a stream inside the den and 6O can't help but admire the unique scenery the cave had to offer.

Their path was illuminated by both lights from the holes in the ceiling and the remaining flash bugs that still lived in the cave. With the darkness of the cave, the lights made it look like it was a starry night in the den. The small twinkles that came as well added a bit of beauty, which 6O can't help but admire.

"Agreed." Said 2B, who also finds the scenery beautiful.

There weren't any monsters nor any small animals in the den, making their walk relatively peaceful. 2B and A2 were still on their guard but with no current threats in the area, they could afford to be less tense and relax a bit. It also made it easier for 6O to investigate and record her observations of the cave. 2B and A2 could take break while she does her job of inspecting and checking every nook and cranny of the den and maybe satisfy her own curiosity too.

She took notes of some of the endemic plant life growing and the way they wrap themselves around the paths of the den. She also took note if some of the areas they been to were naturally formed or ones carved out by the previous resident of the den. She could definitely confirm that whatever it was, it was really big, since one of the areas they took a break in had a large pond connected to the stream.

She could tell the pond was made as a personal drinking spot by the monster and noted it down in her notes but didn't tell 2B or A2, who were currently bathing their foots in it at that time. It would be a fun thing to point out later and see if they would be disgusted or react weirdly.

She chuckles at the thought.

6O also took notes of the insects, like the flash bugs, and the spots where 9S and his band of felynes have been. Where they gathered materials, to at least determine what they found and know what materials were growing in the cave. As a bonus for her, most of the places that 9S and the felynes had been through have flowers growing in them, which she enjoyed and cooed with excitement. She plucked a few to make them as flower presses in the future and to add more to her collection. She is thankful that 9S and the felynes where diligent in gathering materials, while not ruining any of the landscape.

6O also recorded the number of times they found areas like them, since monster dens with lots of areas that have patches of growing life is a good sign that the place is rich with nutrients. Meaning that it was a prime location for a monster to make its nest and a future location for the guild to keep tabs on.

'Maybe even the entire area outside the den as well' 6O thought.

She then remembers something as she and the twins continue to follow the stream.

"Didn't 9S report that there was a nest in here?" The bubbly girl asked.

"He did. Anemone also said that they brought back an egg, remember." 2B answered.

"Why are you asking? You think we're headed to the nest?" A2 said as she was walking a bit further than the two.

"I think so… I mean we've seen signs of 9S and his group gathering materials left and right. And I bet at the end of this path it would be the nest. I'm a bit excited!" Cheered 6O as she catches up with A2 with 2B following behind.

"Why? You want to see some monster eggs? You know that they're probably eaten by then, right? If the felynes found this den, then other monsters would have found this place too." A2 tells 6O, who deflates a bit.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting that, but I did hope I could still see a real one." 6O replied to A2.

"Why not just look at one inside the research center? Most monster materials are taken there, if not to the smithy." 2B suggested only to see 6O give slight disgusted expression.

"And chance to see dismembered and dissected monster parts, no thank you. Bleugh." 6O makes short gaging noise before she speaks to the twins again.

"But seeing monster eggs isn't the only thing I'm excited for. 2B you told me that the nest looked amazing based from what 9S said and I'm hoping to see it with my own eyes and see if what he said is true." 6O had a starry-eyed expression while telling the two. A2 snorts before giving a reply.

"Well don't get your hopes up. 9S can exaggerate at times." A2 said as she stretches her arms over her head, while feeling a joint pop. 2B nods her head in agreement before looking ahead and sees light shining strongly.

"I think it's safe to say, this is not one of those times." 2B said.

Before A2 could retort, she and 6O see the shine as well and the three head towards it.

2B had a hand to cover her eyes form the light, which was blinding A2 and 6O a bit as well. As they adjusted to the light, their eyes immediately widen at the sight of the nest before them.

Open space with small waterfalls coming out of the walls, patches of green grass littered around the place and flowers that decorate it. They could see at the center, a large structure made from rocks and piled soil with dry leaves arranged on the top. Ceiling less, light falls from above and illuminates the structure. At this time, the nest glows and shines like a decorated tower and despite some of the materials gathered the day before; the nest still looks amazing in its entirety, looking as beautiful as 9S describe it to 2B.

6O gasps at the sight and A2 was impress by the view as well. The girls slowly walk further inside, wanting to see as much of this wonder and not ruin in it in their haste. That is until they caught a sudden movement at the top of the nest.

Rustling could be heard, as they could see a creature digging through the nest. Broken eggshells and dried twigs fall and land near their feet as they could see the creature had a raptorial figure. Tensing, 2B and A2 land their hands on the hilts of their long swords while 6O, knowing of what would happen next, stays behind the two as the monster finally takes note of their presence.

Blue scaled, red head crest and sharp claws, it was a Velociprey and it glared at the unwanted presence of the humans in the nest. It barks a call while standing upright on top of the nest.

"**Euuurrooopp"**

The call was answered with a canopy of other roars in reply with several Velociprey jumping out from behind the nest, making their presence known. Two stood on the top with the one that called, and four positioned themselves at the bottom of the nest with a pair on each side. They give a series of threatening calls making 2B and A2 draw their swords. This prompts the ones on top of the nest to jump straight at the two.

In an instant, the twins went into action.

In sync, 2B and A2 slash all three Velociprey that pounced on them. Both of their blades moved in an arc, bisecting the raptors midair, with 6O jumping back in shock and to not get stained by the blood gushing out from the bodies as they land in heaps on the ground.

The remaining four immediately retaliate, with one pair aiming to get to 6O but blocked by 2B who swiftly delivers precision strikes at the pair. One, gets cut at the neck letting its blood choke it before spilling onto the floor with its body following after. The other was decapitated, with its head flying off and its body still standing headless until 2B kicked it to the ground.

The other pair facing A2 got a surprise, by the hunter charging at them with her sword set in a stabbing motion. This made the Velociprey pause on their rush momentarily, which cost one of them to be stab and sent flying by the thrust of A2's sword before the other was cut in the middle by an overhead slash A2 chained, killing it instantly. The stabbed Velociprey, though wounded, jump back to its feet and charge right back at A2 only to be swiftly sliced into two as she swung her blade upwards. The halves fell onto A2's feet as she sheaths her blade expertly before turning to 2B.

"Well… that was a nice warm up." A2 said she begins to stretch her arms again, while 2B questions her.

"A warmup? Hardly…" Her sister's dry comment made A2 chuckle a bit while 6O could only stare at the two and try to process at the brutality that just happened and that the beautiful nest area is now littered with dead corpses and blood.

"Uh… when I went out today, I did expect to see what its like in the field for hunters and researchers alike. Though, mostly I thought I would be seeing item gathering, tracking, seeing the flowers and all. Hopefully, just a small chance of monster slaying… I didn't expect to see everything in my first day, honestly." Said 6O, making the two turn to her.

"Oh… Sorry 6O, are you alright? You're not hurt are you, or are you feeling bit… squeamish from what you have seen." 2B rush to 6O's side to see if she was okay and a bit worried of her friend, who just witnessed monsters being slayed first hand.

"Shit, I hope we didn't traumatize you… I mean you did expect that we might have to kill some monsters but… a-are you alright?" A2 asked hesitantly, also a bit cautious of how 6O would react. Maybe she's shock or she'd be hyperventilating, the latter she expected.

"Y-yeah, just might need a minute or two. I mean my friends are monster hunters and you guys protected me and WOW! You guys are good, like really good. I kinda feel sorry for the monsters but not much since they tried to kill me, but it happened so fast. Phew, I think I might want to sit down a bit… Somewhere bloodless and monster corpse free preferably." 6O said as she begins to control her breathing while 2B leads her away to the other side of the nest.

"It's okay 6O you'll get use to it… eventually." A2 told her.

"No, it's all right. I'm fine! Honest." 6O said to A2, while she makes her way to the back as she lets go of 2B.

"You girls can carve up some scales or whatever, there still stuff here for me to look and record for the guild. I can do it right here while sitting on this rock!" She yelled at the two, from behind the nest to avoid the gruesome sight the twins where in. 2B was still worried but she knows 6O can handle composing herself.

"She's handling it better than expected." 2B commented making A2 raise her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes, which is good. Since knowing are job descriptions, future endeavors may be bloodier…"

"And gruesome." A2 finished for her sister, who nods in agreement before bringing her carving knife out.

"Well might as well get any good materials from these mooks." A2 said as she follows her sister in carving the Velociprey pack. On the off hand, A2 noticed that one of the Velociprey had a badly mauled face and wonders if one of the other pack members did it, to it. Curious for a second, A2 just shrugs it off before carving the poor bastard.

As the sisters carve and maybe wipe the blood off of themselves, 6O was able to calm herself and keeps in mind that situations like these would happen in the future and should get use to it, as A2 said.

She would be out in the field at times with 2B and A2, maybe with 9S potentially and seeing monster killed or slain would basically be part of her experience as a handler. She maybe squeamish right now but she'll get over. Besides it is a fact in life that monsters kill for food and protection and whilst hunters do the same as well, in a different manner entirely.

With her thoughts compose, 6O begins to write down notes of what just happened in the nest to report in the future to the guild, while also investigating the side of the nest she was in. Relatively it was the same, with signs of the nesting area rich with nutrients. Water flows from the openings on the walls that fills the place, with a moat particularly surrounding the area. Most of the plant life that 6O sees were growing near it, but she spots something from afar. At a spot where the water falls and meets the ground. She could pick it out from her view that it was some sort of flower.

...A very weird flower.

"Um… 2B, A2. Can you guys check this out! I found something! Its really weird!" 6O calls to them, which they heard.

A2 looks at 2B, not sure if they should go to where 6O is. She thinks it's probably not important but 2B thinks otherwise and wordlessly heads to 6O. A2 follows begrudgingly, since both of them are done carving the Velocipreys and there's nothing else to do anyway. As the twins come near to 6O, they could see that she had an unsure expression on her face with the bubbly girl muttering that something isn't right.

"What is it 6O?" Asked 2B, making 6O turn to her and A2.

"Its this flower… something is not right about it… something is off." She answered moving a bit from her spot to give the twins a look of the flower. Curious the white-haired siblings come closer to see the flower and both found 6O's words true.

The flower does look off with something very wrong to it and at first glance too.

Since it was pitch black with purple hues and emitting a dark haze around itself. The sisters could even feel a disturbing presence from it.

A feeling of darkness, decay …death.

Yet the flower didn't show signs of wilting or decaying despite its evil presence.

"Have you seen any like it before?" 6O quietly said as she crouches down to inspect the flower closer, while 2B and A2 move close to it as well.

"No… I haven't. Not even when I go out to the forest with 9S. This a first for me." 2B replied while feeling a growing sense of dread from the flower.

"Same for me and this is the first time a flower is giving me some bad vibes…" A2 said, feeling disgusted as well from the flower's presence. Somehow, she suddenly felt the sudden urge to be away from the plant despite it looking relatively harmless, but very dark and vile at the same time.

"We need to bring this back to the guild for the others to investigate and research." 6O said as she began to look for something to keep the flower in, any container she can find in her bag.

"Wait 6O. We shouldn't touch the flower or anything we don't know about; it could be dangerous." 2B warned as she gently pulled 6O from her crouching position making her stand up and move away from the flower. 6O could only look at 2B with confusion.

"But 2B, we need to show this flower back to the guild. I know both of you felt it as well, the dread and uneasiness this plant is doing. I don't think that flower was like that in the first place. Look, I brought gloves. I can safely pluck it and not risk getting contaminated from my bare skin touching it." 6O said to 2B, who was still unconvinced but before she could retort they heard someone yell at them.

"2B! A2! 6O!"

The three turn to the direction of the voice and find Anemone running around the nest to meet them. She pauses and gives a sigh of relief before seeing the flower near them, with panic immediately setting on her face.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" She shouted firmly with the three following suit, putting more distance away from the flower.

Anemone then moved in between them and the flower and posed defensively at it. The three could only look in confusion at their captain's behavior and wonder if she is threatened by the flower.

"Did any of you touch it?" She asked while not turning her gaze away from the dark haze plant.

"No, none of us have." Replied 2B.

"How long was that there?" Anemone asked them another question.

"I-It was there when I found it… Is it really dangerous? Have you seen something like it before?" 6O said worriedly and thank the gods that 2B stopped her from plucking it. If the captain knows about what's happening to this plant and deems it dangerous, then she may have dodge a bowgun bullet.

Seeing that the flower was not doing anything else but the dark haze around it still ever present, Anemone relaxes a bit before turning her full attention to the three and answers 6O.

"I have… but not on plants. But on monsters." She said with a hint of dread in her voice shocking the three.

"Monsters? What do you mean?" A2 asked, growing a bit impatient from the situation they're in with no explanation.

"That dark haze over there."—Anemone points at the flower— "I've heard stories from senior hunters that their bad omens. Their signs of a growing danger and a simple sign like that flower could mean the village would be in a dire situation... and dreadful signs like black haze on a monster corpse means something worst." This made the three pause a bit before Anemone continued.

"I don't know if it's true, but my seniors did say it that this black haze was present …wherever the Black Calamity appeared and in the villages that it has destroyed." Anemone's answer sounded ominous, as if she was trying to scare them but the serious expression on her face and the way it slowly turned to fear made them think otherwise.

"The B-Black Calamity? …But the guild hasn't heard it from in two years? Y-you think it's coming here?" 6O questioned with dread pooling her in stomach. The fear that the powerful monster that ravage their world through the recent years would come and destroy YoRHa. Even 2B and A2 felt the same with 6O, with dread feelings rising inside themselves. The three young women where silent waiting for Anemone's reply, whose eyebrows were furrowed with deep thought before replying.

"I'm not sure, I know White told me before…"—Anemone trails off a bit, not sure if she should tell the bit of information the commander told her in the past. The others see her conflicted expression, but before they could ask, Anemone gives more chilling news— "But I fear our village may be facing a bigger threat based from what I've seen."

"What do you mean?" 2B said to the captain, who pauses a bit before she begins to tell her account of what she saw at the end of her path.

"At my path, I was following the stream we found earlier and as I continue to follow it, I slowly started to feel something the deeper I went inside. Then I started to see broken shells from monsters and bits of pieces from them as well with a trail leading further in. The feeling worsened and I decided to rush over to wherever the trail was leading me …and what I found horrified me. A pond littered with the bodies of Hermitaurs, all covered in a black haze. They all looked like they killed each other but I wasn't sure, since I immediately decide to find you three, fearing you all got into trouble. When I arrived here and saw the corpses, I assumed the worst until I found you guys behind the nest. The rest, you know…" Anemone gestured around themselves, her story reaching the present but what she said disturb the girls greatly, each having their own expression of dread or horror from what they heard.

"That's …morbid." A2 said clearly disturb.

"What do we now captain. What are your orders?" 2B recovered first and asked the captain of what their next course of action be.

"We need to report to the guild immediately and—"

"CAPTAIN! ANYONE!"

A sudden yell cut Anemone from giving her orders and all four them heard the yell coming from the entrance and head towards it. As they move around the nest mound to go to the other side, they see it was one of the hunters part of their party, who was calling at them.

He was running before stopping in front of them, panting a bit shortly to catch his breath before immediately speaking.

"Captain! No time for explanations you need to come to our location. Its urgent and I believe you would want to see this." The hunter said making the uneasiness rise in all four women inside the nest area, feeling the hunter's own sense of urgency for them to follow. With a determined expression, Anemone nods and immediately sprints with the hunter to exit the monster den with 2B, A2 and 6O following behind shortly.

Whatever the other group found, may not be to their liking as well.

* * *

"Okay… it has been, what? Four spots of herbs and three mushroom piles, but still no suitable place for Whistill's tribe to stay in."

"Well did you really think it would be that easy Meowster? Looking for a place?"

"No… but it would be easier if you could help look as well. You're just sitting there reading my manual. Heck, you're just riding Rogue who is doing most the of work." 9S said to Pod 153, who was currently reading the Rider's manual on top of Rogue, not bothered by the small Deviljho walking in the same pace with 9S. Pod wasn't even taking her eyes of the book and is able to ride on top of Rogue with ease.

9S can't help but be impress and thinks that the level of ease Pod 153 has, is a good example of what he should aim for and achieve in monstie riding in the future.

Then again, Pod may have a lot of practice from her staying on his shoulders from all the times she spends with him in the forest. 9S thought to himself before hearing her reply.

"Meowster, I think it is beneficial for the both of us that someone would continue to read the manual and relay it to the other. With you and Rogue tasked in finding the settlement per Whistill's request, I decided to be the one to read the manual and tell you all of the details we may have missed."

"Pod, we finished the Deviljho chapter a while ago and that was before we left with Whistill with a bunch of felynes for this gathering session and settlement search. We already learned everything what the manual said about Rogue and I bet you're just reading it for the fun of it. Which is unfair for me Pod, since we both know the rest of the chapters are interesting." 9S complained to his felyne companion who proceeds to turn another page ignoring him slightly.

"True, and they're really interesting. It's rare for me to be engrossed in a book before and I have been giving you tidbits time to time, am I wrong?" She turned with a raised eyebrow at him. Only to see 9S give her a glare of irritation.

"You know how I feel if you read everything and tell me only the sparse details." 9S tells her who just shrugs.

"For the record, Meowster. You were the one who wanted to read the rest of the chapters before leaving. But that would have taken a lot of time since you would be going through at least 100 kinds of monsties, leaving no time for you to work and help Whistill find a home. I figure you would want to bring the book with you while you search but that would just impede your task if you spent most of your time reading the book than facilitating Rogue. Hence, me alleviating the potential problem by reading the book and satiating your curiosity a bit, so you can do the task properly." Pod interjected and claimed being right with her assumption seeing that 9S turn his ahead away from her, while grumbling in annoyance knowing that she wasn't wrong.

"Stop being childish Meowster. You can read the book later after we're done for the day or if you and Rogue are able to find a new place for the felynes. But I warn you the latter doesn't seem likely possible to achieve today, so… don't try to rush and recklessly look for a place just so you can read the book early." Pod 153 chastised 9S, who rolls his eyes.

"Okay Pod. I get it, you don't have to worry… I'm serious about finding Whistill a place and more so since I need to look for one for Rogue as well." 9S stated as he moves further ahead from Pod and Rogue, his demeanor much more serious.

Rogue glances up to Pod who was on his back craning his neck to see her, asking if 9S is alright. Pod just smiles then just pats him and gestures to follow 9S, assuring the Deviljho that 9S is okay. She figures 9S may be a bit frustrated that they haven't found anything for the past few hours, despite the materials and gathering spots they've found with Rogue's nose.

Which is where Whistill and his other felynes where currently at, gathering and bringing the goods back to the camp. Whistill is at the latest herb spot that they've found filled with sleep herbs, a mildly uncommon plant found their area, making it good find in the felyne chief's opinion.

"Want me to continue telling you some 'cool' tidbits? I'll make them longer if you like?" Asked Pod, once Rogue caught up to 9S.

"Sure, why not." 9S answered still wanting to know of some of the info from the manual, which Pod welcomes since it may help relax 9S a bit and at least make their search a bit more tolerable for them all. Since like 9S said, they've been doing it for a while now, three hours to be exact.

The chapter of the manual Pod is in, was still about the different monsties a Rider could form a bond with and how to care for each one specifically. All the subchapters and the pages for each monster was interesting that even Rogue liked to listen, the hatchling somehow able to understand their words a bit more clearly, either due 9S's bond with him or he got accustomed to it because they've been speaking to him in their language since he hatched.

Throughout their gathering session, Pod would relay information like how to catch thunder bugs for Zinogres and skinning Khezu and Gypceros for their Nerscylla monsties. What food you should feed for monsters to grow strong or ores to eat for Basarios and Gravios to help form their armor. Pod would give more informations to 9S and Rogue, about the different needs of a monstie and advice given to young Riders to help take care of them.

It was nice that 9S got to learn more about caring for different monsties and seem to be hook on to it, especially after learning about taking care of a Deviljho. Which was very important to know for himself, Pod 153 and Whistill.

Pod remembers after Whistill arrived at their tent to inform them of their task today, they decided to read the chapter on the Deviljho together with him, just in case he would know what to do if she or 9S is not with Rogue and to help plan for the future of what they all would need in Rogue's coming growth spurt in a few days.

Glancing down at the Deviljho briefly, Pod recalls what the manual said about Rogue and what special instructions it said to raise him properly.

The first thing they read was the basics of a Deviljho, which is not too different to the info one would find from the monsterpedia but explained a few different details. The Deviljho monstie would not have the same endless hunger of a Deviljho that its species was famous for. The bond formed from the Kinship helps alleviate its hunger a bit, but it would still retain a big appetite born from its natural high body temperature and metabolism to produce power to fuel their strength and muscles.

A side note also theorize, it may also be because it produces the rare dragon element naturally. With the production of the draconic energy as another reason to why wild Deviljhos are forever starving. And the overproduction of it or massive intake of amounts from cannibalizing other Deviljhos, turn them to their savage variants. It's possible for the monstie to enter a savage state due to the former but it would be much more tempered and controlled, requiring the bond of the Rider to aid it as well.

The manual also warns them to take note that once a Deviljho monstie has achieved dragon energy production, expect in an overall increase of appetite from it. This worried them a bit, until they turned to the special care and notes to remember for the Deviljho. This led to finding something to help stave or reduce a Deviljho's legendary appetite.

9S was the first to spot that there is a tonic/concoction that they can make for Rogue to ingest and help balance his high metabolism. The manual explains that Deviljho's burn through energy constantly and involuntary when active, even when they are not doing anything physically stressful. The tonic helps alleviate this by stimulating the Jho's body to burn less energy and slowly as if they were inactive or sleeping. 9S speculates the tonic may be based on how the body naturally lowers its metabolism while it is at rest, since the body wouldn't be spending much energy while sleeping.

The manual notes that this method would help the Rider's Deviljho, by letting it have a normal appetite like of a regular monster. Its appetite would still be big, but it wouldn't need to eat every day or constantly look for food. It's also beneficial for the brute wyvern by having both its mind and body free from the constant starvation a wild Deviljho would have. Learning of this, 9S was happy and a bit hopeful that they have found a way to handle and manage Rogue's appetite, but Pod was quick to point out some important reminders for this method.

First was the materials to make the tonic, which are not hard to find if you know where to look for them, but the need to have a constant and steady supply of them. Because it is important for the second note, which is about the monstie being required to intake said tonic in intervals and a regular schedule to be made as to when the monstie should take its next dose.

The manual said that this requirement made the method a bit tedious and not for ones who are not diligent riders. It also made the Deviljho a bit dependent to the tonic, for it to have a regular appetite and if not, would just lead it to having to eat a big meal everyday. Most Riders would choose the latter option since it's easier but for 9S, who knows he can't possible risk Rogue going out everyday hunting in the forest, has no choice but to be diligent with this method to keep his Monstie safe. A vote of confidence from Pod encourages him, with her telling him that he can be pretty diligent when he wants to be.

The last note regarding the method, tells them that Rogue could only begin using the tonic once he has grown to the miniature stage of an adult and the intake would increase as Rogue gets bigger. This was to be expected and the three of them decided to plan ahead of what to do in the future once they cross that bridge.

The rest of the page for the Deviljho was about some meager things to do.

Like giving it something to chew or gnaw for its growing and constantly replacing teeth. Areas where to scratch it to calm it down and all the other essentials things common for all monsties like bathing, cleaning after itself and treating it with respect and not abuse.

After reading the chapter, they decide to start their gathering session while 9S told Pod to remind him that one of things he would do when he goes back to YoRHa is to have someone test the tonic just in case and help determine how long the effects would last. She agrees and informs him as well to use this session as an opportunity to find the materials they need to make one.

Which he had already accomplish by now, thought Pod, as she sees her Meowster pick a bitterbug from a tree and kept in his pouch.

Pod 153 then realized that she was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't notice that they where near the edge of a cliff. Rogue was currently gnawing a branch he found. She gives a sigh for being a bit absent minded at the moment and calls out to 9S.

"Meowster, I'm done reading for the day. Can you keep the Manual?" She closes the book and hops off Rogue and walks to 9S.

"Sure. Good thing you're done too, I may actually need your advice on something." He told her as he gets the book and secures it in its case before keeping it in his bag. Pod tilts her head, wondering what her Meowster would need advice on. 9S sees it and speaks before she would ask him of it.

"I'm thinking if we should have Rogue track instead a body of water or a place where the river flows through. Maybe whatever place we'll find it may be suitable for the felynes to live in and they would have a source of water for all of the farm ideas Whistill's been gunho about in the past. Maybe along the cliffs too so they can find a cave or carve one out. What do you think?" 9S's question made Pod think a bit before giving him a nod.

"I think its an okay plan and Whistill did have a desire to grow his own plants than spend the time gathering them. Even if we can't find a good spot for them to settle, there's still materials we can gather that could only grow near the river… Sure, why not."

"So where do we start? Do we just follow the cliff and which side, left or right?" Pod asks 9S.

"We do follow the river and I think to the left side. We'll still be heading west and maybe a bit south, based on where this cliff is. And I don't want to head north since 2B is with a hunting party there." 9S said as he begins to look at the view from the cliff and begins to plan where to head next.

"True, we wouldn't want Rogue to stumble on them accidentally…" Pod aggrees with 9S and looks past the cliff with him to see where they should head.

Rogue goes to their side and stares at the two wondering what they are doing, before turning to the horizon as well but this time because he smells something in the air. A small breeze passes by them, making Rogue sniff again with the scent enticing him.

Whatever he smelled, it smelled good and barks at the two that he wants them to follow him and look for the scent.

"It seems Rogue has picked something up." Said 9S, amused at the Deviljho now running around him, growling at him to move.

"Might as well look for it, might be something good if he is all riled up about it." Pod said, which started the three to start walking along the cliff, before Rogue went to the front to lead the way.

For 9S, something tells him that something good is gonna happen.

* * *

"The **** is this…" Muttered A2 at the scene before her.

Her sentiments were shared with the rest of the group, with 2B and 6O stunned with silence and Anemone having a grim look on her face.

"That's what we thought too when we arrived." The hunter who led them said.

Anemone's group arrived to where the other members of their party were and surprisingly enough, their current location wasn't even remotely close to their intended one. It was still some distance from the monster den, but the jog to it didn't bother the group since the feeling wouldn't be close to the one they have right now, from staring at what's before them.

A large tree, tall, strong… And covered in black haze with every part of it colored black with faint purple glows emanating from it.

It looks just like the flower and the Hermitaurs found in the monster den, but marginally more imposing and dread inducing to the party. Just a few paces in front of them, the researcher and the remaining hunters were also stunned by the shear magnitude of dread projected and even felt a cold feeling the tree was giving off. The ground itself, around the tree with its roots sticking to it, also have faint signs of being affected to whatever this black haze is.

Remembering her own words of how simple signs of the black haze means disaster, Anemone couldn't think what a large sign would mean to the village. She fears of the worst and can't help and be frustrated of not knowing or guessing what it could mean …but maybe someone else could.

"2B! A2! Head to the village this instant. Bring the Commander and the Chief, tell them that this is an emergency. Bring a cart with you if you can going back here. The faster you bring them the better." Anemone ordered firmly, making the twins nod in understanding, shaking themselves from their stupor and immediately running back to the village as fast as they can.

"Hunters! I want the rest of you to set a perimeter and see if there is any more of this… haze, at the surroundings. Drive off any monster you see. I don't want to know what would happen if a monster would be infected by whatever this is. Is that CLEAR!?" Anemone turned to the hunters who all a gave a salute.

"Yes, captain!" They shouted in unison, before moving to their task.

Anemone then gestures 6O to follow her and approuched the researcher, who was a bit frantic and scared at what she was seeing.

"I-I don't know what this is captain… w-we were only following the river and heading to our destination of where the disturbance was. But I feel… that this may be the cause." The researcher said to Anemone nervously, who nods in reply.

"Its okay. Find out as much as you can right now, as long as you don't touch it." Anemone told the researcher before turning to 6O.

"6O, I want you to assist the researcher and help whatever you can. Maybe both of you can figure something out." She said before turning away and drawing her bowgun.

"I'll watch and keep you two safe. I'm going to see as well if anything else around here is suspicious." Hearing this and seeing the captain walk off a bit to guard them, 6O and the researcher nod their heads to each before moving to investigate the tree.

Hopefully they'll find something before the commander and the chief arrive.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well, I have introduced the black blight. It won't be called the black blight for while since I intend that none of the characters know its real name until the end of the first arc.**

**I also added some non-canon info for the Deviljho monstie. I hope you guys won't be too bothered by it. But some of the info, ****I did base on canon or lore like the dragon element thing. **

**Okay See you guys in the next chapter! In a week, next friday.**

**Note. **

**There may be an item from Nier that you guys might like, and that I would incorporate in this story's world.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes:**

**Here is the chapter enjoy!**

**Also, there are some characters that would be hinted to appear further in the story. They're easy to guess.**

* * *

The sun was close to setting when 9S, Pod 153 and Rogue met up with Whistill again. The Felyne chief was with two other felynes when they found the three heading down a slope, leading to a deeper part of the forest following Rogue. The felynes where done gathering from the spots they found today and were planning to head back.

Whistill decided to find 9S and the others to tell them that they were finished for the day, but couldn't help for one more trip to explore whatever the tiny Deviljho wanted them to go to.

He was also a bit curious to what made the small Deviljho so excited about, sharing the same sentiments with 9S and Pod.

"So… Nya. Have you three found any spot for us to make a new home?" Whistill decided to start a conversation with the boy and palico since it was getting a bit quiet, walking along a river. The flow of water going the opposite direction they were heading.

"None yet so far Whistill. But me and Pod decided to find a spot where you can grow plants or make a farm off." Replied 9S as he continues to watch Rogue move ahead.

"Yes, Meowster remembered how much you wanted to grow your own herbs and other materials." Pod said as she began to walk beside the felyne chief.

"Oh, you two remember that Nya? I was just joking a bit since it would be nice to grow are own materials than spend the rest of the day gathering and... well, since this felyne is starting to feel his age." Whistill explained while scratching his head, a bit embarrass of the last part.

"Well, it seems to be your favorite joke, so we decided to humor you a bit." Said Pod 153.

"Yeah, and you're not that old Whistill. Are you sure you're not just getting lazy? If the off chance we found an ideal spot for you, you might even get lazier since you won't spend your days going around the forest gathering stuff and just stay at the comfort of your new home. While the other felynes focus on farming and doing your work." Chimed 9S making Whistill give short indignant yelp, while the other felynes behind them give a small snicker, knowing that their chief would somewhat be like that.

"Lazy! I have you know Nya, that being the chief is no easy job-nor is farming! But… if you do find a place for us then I would really appreciate it. I wish that my settlement would be a good staple of supplies for not just your village but also to the other settlements we trade with Nya. Your volatile coal wasn't cheap, we had to trade some of our hard to get items and maybe a few felvine for it Nya." Whistill told 9S with a short puff on his chest.

"Okay, I get it. Sorry... I understand." 9S raised his hands in a mock defensive manner, not really threatened by Whistill but knows that the felyne chief understands he wasn't taking him lightly and appreciates what he did to get him the coal.

"To be honest Whistill, I really like the idea of you having you own item farm and not just for plants but maybe bugs and honey as well. It would really be a big help for me, the village ...and Rogue, since you know." 9S gestures his hand randomly, though Whistill understands perfectly.

"Ah yes, for that Tonic thing we found in the book Nya. It would be ideal that you have a secret and backup supply of materials to make them too." 9S nods in agreement to his answer, seeing that the felyne chief figure it out his intentions.

"Of course! I'll work for you in exchange—" 9S began to speak before Whistill cut him off.

"Nonsense, you don't need to work for me… Much. But remember, I asked that Rogue would stay near our settlement so he can drive off any monsters that try to prey on us and in exchange we help take care of him together with you. Anything regarding that is included, like supplying you with materials. Besides, we've been booming with the materials we have been gathering because of him. I may have to temporarily stop gathering sessions in the future so we wouldn't strip the forest clean. Nya ha ha ha ha!" Whistill chuckled while 9S just smiles at the felyne with gratitude.

"Thanks Whistill." 9S said with Pod 153 nodding her head in agreement as well. Whistill just waves his paws saying that its no problem for him but welcomes the gratitude.

"**Groah!"**

Then they heard Rogue call to them, who was right in front of a bush telling them to move faster before disappearing into it. The group quickens their pace and head through the bush themselves, finding Rogue at the other side panting and cheerfully bouncing on his feet at… another beautiful sight before them.

There was a large tall cliff side facing them, with a waterfall right in the middle splitting the rocky face. The waterfalls feeds the river beside them and the cliff face seems to surround them in a concave manner, with large trees at the base covering the sides. And in front of them directly was a large open patch with green grass baring no trees, all the way until the base of the waterfall. The river runs in between the patch splitting it into two sides.

It was incredible. Very open, wide, free …and hidden.

9S can't help but think this place was perfect but before he could continue that train of thought, he heard Rogue bark at them before running ahead straight to the base of the waterfall.

"Hey wait! Rogue!" 9S shouted at the brute wyvern before running after it. Pod and the rest of the felynes shake out of their stupor from finding the place and quickly follow the boy in chasing Rogue.

Rogue quickly reach the base of the waterfall, specifically at the right wall, at the far side where the crashing water wouldn't reach. He found a small crevice/hole and quickly squeezed himself through it, even making it a big bigger as he forced himself inside to reach the scent he found. 9S sees him do this, before crouching and crawling immediately without a second thought to follow his monstie. Pod and Whistill in turn see him, rolling their eyes at his impulsive action, before doing the same to follow 9S.

The felynes began to enter and crawl through the tunnel they got themselves into, experiencing a brief lapse of darkness before spotting something shining at the end and quickly make their way to it.

But as they come closer, their nose picks up a sweet and fragrant scent.

* * *

It only took a few seconds for 9S to crawl out of the tunnel Rogue squeezed himself into, part of the reason is because the tiny Deviljho made the tunnel bigger from his much larger frame. When he got out, he noticed that he was inside a large cave or opening not unlike the one they've been in the monster den before, specifically like the nest area. The only difference is that there isn't much sunlight coming through, with only small holes at the wall behind him, sending light in from the setting sun.

The amount of sunlight coming in wouldn't be able to light the entire room, yet the entire space was illuminated with 9S seeing every corner and how far the room goes. The illumination wasn't entirely coming from the sunlight. No…

But from where the sun's rays have landed on.

A seemingly small patch glowing impossibly, and shinning its light throughout the room. From his spot 9S could see the silhouette of Rogue just a few paces from it, staring absently on the patch. He walks closer, curious to what Rogue may have been leading them too and what made the Deviljho stop in its place. It may have something to do with the aromatic scent he could smell, which is somehow relaxing him and soothing his entire body.

Each step he takes, he relaxes and the closer he comes, the clearer the patch is to him that he could see what it really is. And what he saw took his breath away.

They were flowers. White five-petaled flowers. They glowed like a full moon in the night, like a cluster of stars in a dark sky. Their light, seemingly impossible and radiantly pure.

A bed of these flowers lay before him and he could only describe them as—

"Beautiful…" He whispers with all his awe and captivation put in that one word. Rogue gives a small rumble of agreement, not wanting to give a large growl to ruin the pleasant atmosphere they we're in.

"Amazing…" 9S and Rogue hear someone utter the word, turning to see it was Pod 153 who spoke. She and the rest of the felynes caught up with them and just like the two, were entranced at the bed of white glowing flowers.

"By my whisker Nya… Lunar tears…" Whistill gasped at the sight before him, not believing his own eyes.

"Lunar Tears?" Asked 9S, now learning the name of the flowers before him.

"Surely, you have heard of this legendary flowers before, Nya? What they are and the stories around them. They even saved the future of all hunters and the tale around that is pretty recent. Just a few years younger from the story about YoRHa's birth Nya." Whistill questioned 9S and found it surprising that the normally well-informed boy wasn't aware of these flowers.

"I'm sorry Whistill… This is the first for me and for Pod too, right?" 9S turned to Pod, who nods her head in agreement to his statement.

"True. I have never heard of these flowers before. This actually my first time seeing them, and I'm amazed that such glowing flowers exist." She replied making the felyne chief furrow his eyebrows at the two.

"Can you tell us?" 9S asked, with both Pod and Rogue sharing the same thoughts of 9S, wanting to find out more about the Lunar Tears.

"Well, I don't mind… but where do I begin?" The felyne chief sat down, with the rest following, sitting beside the flower bed of Lunar Tears. Their bright glow, shinning light to the group, with Rogue curled around 9S lap, while making sure his attention is focused on Whistill.

"Lunar Tears, they are named like that since they emit a glow similar to one a person would see from a full moon Nya. Hence the Lunar part and they're called Tears since people believe that they came from the moon's own tears. There were many stories made on that belief." Whistill pondered a bit, trying to think of how to explain that bit.

"Though, while there isn't a story that is considered as the true legend, almost all the tales share one common canon. That the moon shed her tears to the earth, when both heavenly beings were in grief and sorrow due to their constant periodic cylce of separation, not wanting to part from each other. The moon gave her tears to the earth so he can use them to light its way through the night, and to always have a piece of her with him whenever she's gone." Whistill said, the story giving awe to his companions.

"People believe the story of the moon and earth being separated was based on the cycle of the full moon transitioning to a new moon Nya, and that the ancients before really did you use the flowers to light their way when the moon is gone from the sky. But the Lunar tear does have some concrete facts in it Nya, with one thing that you should really know… is that Lunar Tears are hard to grow. Even mother nature has a tough time making them Nya." Whistill informed them of this detail and began to explain it.

"They have a lot of conditions to fulfill, before one would want to grow it normally in their own garden Nya. And in the wild they only grow in the most dangerous places where powerful monsters live, or such conditions have been fulfilled by the land itself. It is one fickle flower, which makes it very rare, maybe even the rarest flower of them all Nya." Whistill glances at the bed and gives a content sigh.

"Another legend says that even finding one, you can ask it any wish and it would be granted. Many sought for it because of that and finding a bed like this is almost a miraculous, impossible and a once in a lifetime achievement Nya. Before, one could spend all his nine lives just to get a glimpse of these legendary flowers and still fail to do so Nya. Those that did, would engrave it into their memories and immortalizing them in sketches, paintings and crafted items to preserve the beauty they saw and convey it to the world-

And you two… made me one lucky felyne to let me see these flowers that others have not." Whistill said smiling at the two.

"You said before? What do you mean, are there Lunar Tears you can see freely and not in dangerous places? And another questioned why didn't anybody try to pick one up or transfer one into a portable pot and show it to others? Wouldn't that been much easier than making a painting or a sketch?" 9S fired his questions with Pod and Rogue sharing the same inquiry with the boy, making Whistill chuckle, waving his paws to settle 9S down before he continues to tell them more.

"Slow down Nya. I still have some things to tell you three. Now to answer your questions then Nyain-es, you must know the other thing that makes Lunar Tears so incredible besides their rarity and beauty." The boy, palico and brute wyvern edge closer, making Whistill giddy and excited for this part.

"They have incredible healing capabilities, nature's Dust of life as they even say Nya. With such fickle conditions to fulfill and dangerous local for them to be found, the cost and payoff from growing or finding the flower is worth it, because of its incredible ability to heal any illness or injury one would have sustained, even scars disappear Nya. A single Lunar Tear's Aura stretches even to the ground it is growing and a whole bed of these flowers' aura may even stretch all the way out of this cave to the valley we found outside." Whistill stretches his arms and breathes the air, savoring it.

"It soothes others and even heals, not as strong as one would get from using it directly or eating it orally, but with you just staying in its vicinity. With your wounds healing slowly and invigorating your body, making you feel energize." What Whistill said is true. 9S and Pod could feel their body losing fatigue from today's work and Rogue gives a short growl of content, telling them he is feeling relaxed and energized.

"It's presence itself, as I guess you can feel it, affects the environment and other living beings too, which is very beneficial Nya. Their presence is also a sign that the environment, even the dangerous ones, are a prime place for life to flourish and plants to grow… making the peaceful ones perfect for farming Nya." Whistill wiggles his eyebrows making Pod and 9S chuckle knowing that the latter info is why Whistill is so giddy.

"Monsters and people dare not pluck it out of the ground because of this, with some strong monsters that know of the Lunar Tear's value, guard and protect patches like these Nya. Also it's hard to keep a Lunar Tear alive when you transfer it into a soil it isn't accustomed to, which is one of the many conditions it has." Whistill added the last bit, answering one of 9S' question who nods his head in understanding.

"Only when a monster or person is gravely ill, then does a being risk finding the flower and face the challenges to achieve it. A good example would be that time with the Black Scrawl…" Immediately, Pod 153's eyes pop up in recognition.

"The Black Scrawl?! You mean to tell me that these flowers are the cure to that terminal diseases!" Whistill nods his head confirming it to be true. 9S was left a bit confuse, since surprisingly, he hasn't heard of the Black Scrawl either.

"Hey Pod… What's the Black Scrawl?" 9S asked to Pod, who was surprise at first for him not knowing before remembering that 9S wasn't in the village during that time, since he was only in the village for the past two years.

"It's understandable that you don't know about it, but the Black Scrawl is a terminal diseases that covers the body in black lines. That is its primary sign, which is technically the body's veins, before the entire body succumbs to the disease and is covered entirely by it, turning the person black and blue then killing them…." Pod explained wistfully.

"Woah…" 9S said in shock, before Pod continued.

"But what's really happening is that the body itself is disintegrating, from its own cells self-deterioration. Slowly killing the person, and at that time, with no known cure to save their life. What's most shocking is that the victims of this diseases are mostly hunters."

"What!" Another shocked yell came from 9S, with Rogue surprise as well from the info Pod was saying.

"The guild theorizes that the Black Scrawl came to be, because of the toll a hunter's body needs to be to fight monsters and it's unfortunate and rare occurrence of failing. With the body beginning to burn out, unable to keep up with the task and stress of powering such a physique to fight monsters." Pod bowed her head, that piece of information is still sorrowful for her.

"Even if most cases where the victims are hunters, the diseases can happen to anyone since its hereditary and the diseases could just pop up at any person just because his ancestor or relative was a hunter at the past, Nya." Whistill added, further adding the horror to 9S of learning this Black Scrawl.

"So even civilians can be victims as well, even if they don't want to be hunters." 9S said, getting both nods of confirmation from the two felynes.

"But Whistill, you said the Lunar Tear was the cure and that because of it, the future of all hunters was saved, right?" From 9S's statement, Whistill smiled ready to tell a much happier and good note regarding the Black Scrawl and the Lunar Tear.

"That is true Nya. The guild discovered that the Lunar Tear's incredible healing prowess could overcome and cure a person from the Black Scrawl. All because of a group of misfits finding the flower and creating a cure from it Nya." Hearing this got 9S, Pod and Rogue's attention to peak, knowing what Whistill would say next would be very interesting.

"It all started because a renowned hunter's child was diagnosed with the Black Scrawl and he sought for a cure to help his ailing daughter. He went on a quest, sponsored by the guild, to find the cure and maybe help save the rest of the world from being plague by the disease. Joining him was a party composing:

His faithful palico companion, who was said to be a felyne from a new world. They call him Grim reaper white something… I'm not sure. But the story say, he was found by the hunter in his early days of hunting and has been his loyal companion since then. They also say that the felyne takes pride in his duty and is skillful to the point, monsters become wary whenever the hunter would invoke his name.

The next companion was a hotblooded female hunter, who was unmatched in skill and ferocity with her dual blades. She was also armed with an equally aggressive tongue and 'colorful' language that would make sailors faint Nya. Rumor say that she may or may not have a sort of unresolved tension between the hunter and herself. And that the reason they kept in touch is because the two are trying to figure it out between themselves. Regardless, both consider each other as his/her equal and one of their closest friends.

And finally the last memeber was a seemingly mad alchemist, who hides his face with a wicked mask etched with a permanent mad grin. No one knows what he looks like under it, except the hunter and the rest of the companions, who the alchemist quickly befriended. It is said that he was the one who discovered the cure and determined that the Lunar Tear was final item needed to create it. It was the alchemist's discovery and work that jump started the whole quest for the cure, and gave the hunter the hope he needed to fuel his determination to save his daughter.

And so this unique party traveled the world, fighting monsters of all kinds from bird wyverns to elder dragons. Until they came upon the cold peaks of Mt. Celion, a mountain much farther away from the ones in the Darj snowfields. They climbed it and found their price …with a very big and shocking cost. They found a lone Lunar Tear, the flower that they were looking for.

...Guarded by a pair of Rajangs.

And their battle was legendary!

People say that the battle they did with the pair of fang beasts, shook the earth and heavens themselves. With lightning powered fist and energy breaths, clashing with great swords, felyne claws and dual blades. With the hunter's party fighting with the resolve to save his daughter and others from the Black Scrawl, they ultimately succeeded and slew the beasts, while obtaining the flower." Whistill said as he gestured the entire fight, describing it from his tale and standing on his feet to add flare, aweing 9S and Rogue with the battle.

Pod could only roll her eyes, before Whistill finishes.

"From there, the tale ends in a good note like most stories. With the hunter returning to the guild with the cure, saving his daughter and the rest of future hunters and civilians from dying from the Black Scrawl. The Guild ended up deciding to farm and grow their own Lunar Tears and to mass produce the cure, no matter how hard it is. It is that reason to why people can chance to look at a Lunar Tear. At the guild obviously, on the few occasions their higher ups will allow outsiders to see them. And the guild also required all new hunters to intake the cure, just in case and for safety that they won't be inflicted by the disease.

...Now for the hunter and his party's fate, after the finding the cure. What they did after, is a bit vague. But most rumors and gossip say that they decided to retire and be a family together, spending much time with the hunter's daughter as they do with each other. They lived happily ever after and what not...

To be honest, it's really quite a tale if you heard the full version Nya, based from what I heard from the other settlements I visited. But I don't know the exact story of it so I can't say what really happened to them in the end, sorry about that Nya." Whistill said apologetically, but the group just waved it off understanding.

"No problem, Whistill. Thanks for telling it for us anyway. Learning about the Lunar Tear and everything related to it was interesting. Right Rogue?" Said 9S while Rogue gives a short bark of agreement.

"It is a nice story you told us Whistill, and now I understand what you meant of your earlier statement. People could just go to the guild to look at a Lunar Tear and not bother to risk finding their own like before …and avoid fighting a pair of Rajangs while they're at it to chance a look too. I also understand why Chief Zinnia made 2B, A2 and 9S drink Maiden's joy." Pod said, while making 9S surprised at the coming revelation in his head.

"Wait. Maiden's joy is made …. from Lunar Tears? That's the cure! It's such a disgusting and foul-smelling tonic. Why call it Maiden's joy, when it brings a mouthful of gross nauseating substance to my stomach? Did Zinnia know of this?!" 9S exclaimed completely disturb that the cure all new hunters were to intake was Maiden's joy and the true reason to why he had to drink it way back then.

"Is that what they call it right now, Nya? I bet they called the medicine Maiden's Joy, from the expression of the hunter's daughter crying tears of joy. From finally being cured and getting rid of the Black Scrawl Nya!

….

Unless they completely misunderstood the expression on her face. I mean Nya… who would have thought how a sweet and aromatic flower could be so bitter inside, Nya Hahahaha!" Whistill chuckled loving the irony of it.

Pod just shakes her head, from both Whistill's humor and knowing what 9S was remembering.

She remembered and thought the entire Maiden's Joy events itself could have been less… troublesome, if Zinnia just told the three why they had to drink the medicine. She doesn't know why the chief didn't say anything or the true reasons. It could be some sort of wyverian humor to her or something.

She really did have a guffaw from watching 9S's turn of taking the medicine.

Recalling it, Pod knew it was when 3 weeks have passed since 9S was found that Zinnia had to force all of her charges to drink the stuff for their own good, without any reason other than the village's doctor ordering them to.

Seeing the twins choking and seeming to nearly die from it, spooked 9S greatly. And when it was his turn, they had a scuffle with the twins trying to chase him down and him eluding them. It turned a bit physical near the end, with her meowster displaying the first signs of his physical prowess and the slight pettiness 2B and A2 can be …for being one-up for once.

Her Meowster ended up, with the medicine being shoved straight to his throat by A2 forcefully, while 2B held and pinned him from behind. The twins were rather rough with him, but it could because he socked 2B in the stomach and gave A2 a black eye, to get away from them in his panic state.

Not many could get away doing that to the two, with even Zinnia getting impressed that he is still alive.

The girls black mailed him with their injuries to make him do favors. With 2B, 9S felt guilty of hitting her and she took advantage of it by making him do all of her chores, feigning hurt as her excuse. A2 had a black eye for a week and did the same by making 9S polish her long sword, due to her reason of being unable to do it properly with one eye.

Luckily the chief saw through their ruse and ended their punishment of him after a week …And dealing with another week of arguments between the three after, because of it.

Regardless it was an eventful experience, Pod 153 could see 9S shudder at the memory and gags at the thoughts of intaking it. Whistill was listening to him intently of how he was describing the taste. Rogue, seeing his rider's reaction, decided to not eat the glowing flowers out of fear of feeling the same sick state 9S was giving off.

Pod just rolls her eyes at her Meowster's exaggeration of the medicine. It wasn't that bad she thought. She and Pod 42 took a whiff of it and even got a drop to taste and didn't understand why their human companions found it disgusting. If anything, its either they didn't smell or taste the aromatic scent of the Lunar Tear in the medicine. Now that she was standing beside a bed of Lunar Tears, it was really recognizable to her and remembering the taste.

Looking at the white flowers and realizing that their glow was the only thing illuminating them now, Pod realizes that it must have been night already. Bringing her thoughts back, Pod 153 then catches the groups attention to her asking what they would do next.

"Now that the lesson and story time is over about Lunar Tears, I need to point out that its already nighttime and what would be our next move."

Whistill, 9S and Rogue heard Pod and all three realize how late it is. Rogue got off 9S lap, as everybody stood up from the ground as Whistill decided what to do next.

"Well, I can say Nya that we should head back to the camp… And inform the rest of the tribes that we found a new home."

His statement surprises everybody, particularly 9S, Pod and Rogue, but before anybody could react Whistill explains himself further.

"What Nya? This place is perfect! Look... this room is much bigger than it seems and can fit the entire tribe Nya. It is also well hidden, including the valley itself we stumbled outside too. We still need to scout the area and get a full run down of the cave, but I can tell Nya, that we can carve up some rooms or even just build our shelters here. Plus, like I said, the grounds here and even outside in the valley is prime for farming Nya. All because of the sign of this bed of Lunar Tears here." Whistill pointed to the glowing flowers, while the rest of the group including the two additional felynes, nod their heads and agreeing to Whistill's assessment of the cave.

After Whistill spoke, the two felynes begin to jump around in joy and giving out meows of content. They were happy that they were able to find a home and quickly surround Rogue and started petting him, to the brute wyvern's delight.

Rogue wasn't sure why they started to pet him, but he liked the feeling and purred in content from the affection the felynes were giving him. 9S and Pod stare at disbelief before Whistill addresses them again.

"Thank you, all three of you Nya. You guys found us a home and hit jack pot at the right spot Nya! I say on the behalf of my village that we thank you for helping us in this task Nya." Whistill bowed at the two, making them look at each other, surprise at the gesture before replying to Whistill.

"Its no problem Whistill. It's the least we can do. You're already helping YoRHa rebuild by giving us supplies and …you're helping me with Rogue. So its no problem." 9S said as he gives a smile to Whistill, who returns it.

"Meowster right, we're just friends helping each other out, but we appreciate the gesture though." Pod 153 said, agreeing with 9S answer.

"If anything, you should thank Rogue. Since he was the one who found the Lunar Tears and track it to this place." Rogue gives a happy roar in reply, while the two felynes continue to shower him in affection.

"True Nya. Thank you Rogue. You have no idea how much trouble we had looking for a home before the stampede. I'm happy that 9S hatched such a nice brute wyvern Nya." Whistill said as he approached Rogue and began to scratch the underside of his chin, making him rumble in pleasure. 9S and Pod smile at the act and if their eyes were deceiving them, Rogue seemed to be blushing at the fact that he was feeling weak legged from the scratching.

"I guess we have to go back the way we came in, unless you know another way out Rogue?" 9S asked his monstie after the felynes were done thanking him and everybody seemed to be ready to head back.

Rogue tilted his head at thought after hearing 9S' question and got the gist of it before sniffing the air again.

The group watch as Rogue walk around a bit, trying to find something or scent that may lead them out. Rogue raised his head and seemed to pick up something and heads straight to wall. The rest follow him and stood right next to the Deviljho, before Rogue began to sniff again the wall briefly for a bit.

9S and the others weren't sure of what Rogue was doing, until he stop on one spot at the wall, took a few feet backwards and gave a shoulder charge at it. There was an audible crack and the wall seemed to break a bit from the blow Rogue gave. 9S became a bit worried that Rogue might get himself hurt and figures that Rogue might be trying to dig a way out.

But before 9S could call and ask the Deviljho to stop, Rogue gave a harder blow then followed up with biting and digging the wall with his jaws.

In an instant, the section Rogue was attacking collapsed and revealed a small tunnel. Rogue took a step back and admired his work, before calling at the group to follow him. They look on in surprise, before they followed, with 9S moving ahead of the felynes like before to follow his monstie with concern. The felynes followed and noticed that the hole was much bigger than the one they got in.

* * *

It took only a few minutes before the group came out from an opening Rogue made at the end of his makeshift tunnel. One by one they got out and noticed that the cave they were in was not as lit as the one before them and looked even darker. But before they could ponder on it, Rogue gave a bark and drew their attention to what seems to be the mouth of the cave.

There was light coming from it, but it looked like it was rippling. Rogue came just a few steps to the front with 9S following. The boy could hear a sound coming from the entrance. Stepping closer, he sees what was in front of them and gave a tentative hand to make sure he was right.

His hand pierce a veil of rushing water and could feel the coolness from his touch and withdrew back his hand. He stared at the water, the light being reflected from the moon shinning at it and confirmed his thoughts that they were right in front of the waterfall. Pod, Whistill and the other felynes reach his side as well and also learn that they were behind the waterfall of the valley they where in. Rogue shoves his snout to drink water a bit, to quench his thirst while 9S crouches instinctively to hold him so he wouldn't fall.

He feared of Rogue dropping from a tall height, until he saw that they were only a couple of feet from the bottom and could see the crashing water below them. There weren't any rocks and it seems the water was deep enough to jump into and not get hurt.

He thought that he might be able to do a cannon ball in the future at this height. It would be safe and he would not get hurt if they ever plan to swim in the river below them and take a plunge straight right at it from their current spot.

Rogue finished his drink, taking 9S from his thoughts, before both of them hear Pod telling them to come quickly. They turn to the source of Pod's voice and see that she, Whistill and the two other felynes were standing at a path just outside the cave they were in, past the waterfall in front of them. It was slanting downwards and seemed to reach the ground at the base of the valley, how they didn't notice it earlier escaped from 9S' mind.

9S and Rogue went to position themselves right beside them and look at what they were staring at. And for the second time of the day, 9S found something beautiful to gaze at.

A sea of stars fill the night sky, as the full moon shines above them. The valley glows faintly from the lights above the night sky, adding a certain aura of peace and tranquility on the valley. Everybody was captivated at the sight, with even Rogue not bothered to take his eyes from it.

It was truly an amazing sight, not many would see. Yet, a sight that 9S can't help but feel he saw something like this before.

He then felt a sudden small twinge of pain in his heart, not knowing the reason why.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys, I hope you all like my inclusion of the Lunar Tear and the Black Scrawl. Could you guys guess who are the 'Misfits' in the story Whistill told. Everything I wrote here about the Lunar Tear is not the same as the one in real canon and the things I made up only exist in this story of mine. Same that could be said of the black scrawl. You guys just met this story's version of it, not the canon one.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next ones would be a faster pace and some time-skips. 9S would have a lot in his hands, now with the new place for the felyne's settlement is found and it would be hard for me to write everything he would be doing.**

**See you all and thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes:**

**Here is the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Jogging through the streets of YoRHa at early morning, 9S heads his way to the guild to report to the commander and Zinnia that he and pod have found a new home for the felynes yesterday. Such luck they found a new and perfect place for the felynes to settle, it baffled 9S that it only took the first day that they decided to stay with Whistill to finish the task.

Then again… it was also the day after he hatched Rogue, who not only continues to grow and mature rapidly, but also the key in finding the hidden valley and chance on a rare sight of a bed of Lunar Tears. Which was a good sign for Whistill to deem the place suitable for his tribe to live in and prosper. Everything seems to be going good for 9S ever since he found Rogue and hopes this streak continues.

Although, he hopes he didn't jinx it because of thinking that and somewhere down the line, he's luck will go terrible and down hill from there.

Shaking his head from that thought, he instead thinks of the plan Whistill told him the other night and what they would doing for the next days. Which is involves moving the tribe and relocate to the valley, specifically the cave they found by the falls. They returned to the camp a bit late last night because they stayed a bit to star gaze and enjoy the beautiful sight. They slept on a later hour as well, due to Whistill deciding to tell the tribe of the news and what their next course of action would be.

After hearing of the valley, to say that the tribe was overjoyed from the news was an understatement. The entire tribe woke up the whole forest with their cheers. They were shouting their joys and saying things, like they didn't need to stay out in the open anymore or risk being hunted down by larger monsters.

And when Whistill told them it was Rogue who found them the new place, the felynes immediately drop any animosity of him and showered him in thanks and welcomed petting. The Deviljho didn't mind, since he did like cuddling the soft felynes …and the well-done steaks he got as a reward.

'That cheeky brute' Whistill thought as he watched Rogue get pampered last night. A thought shared by 9S and Pod.

9S was surprise in the sudden change of attitude towards his monstie and did wonder why, but Pod explained it may be due to the gratitude they felt in finally getting a new home and the fact that Whistill's tribe has been living out in the open for the past few days at risk of monsters.

They were safe for the time being due to most of the monsters leaving and heading south pass YoRHa, technically the whole stampede and all, but the Velocipreys he and Whistill encountered during their trip to the north must have put them on the edge. 9S guess, that the tribe was also relieved that they could finally have a place that is safe for them to live in.

After the cheering and much celebrating was done, what came next was Whistill's plan for the next couple of days on how they would proceed in moving to the place. For today and tomorrow, Whistill will be inspecting the cave thoroughly with a group of felynes and set up a temporary living space for them in the cave.

The rest of the tribe will begin to pack up and prepare for the move and make sure that the camp is dismantled within the two days allotted for them. The moving process would happen the next day after the final inspection and may take the entire day to do so, due to the number of members in Whistill's tribe and with all the amount of items they have gathered from the past days.

After all the felynes have moved, the next step would be settling in their new home and building the settlement to their specification. Whistill stressed that they would focus first in providing living quarters and plus improving the cave to their standards. He said that it may take at least three days or more to accomplish and all hands would be needed to do so.

9S remembers that during those days, he, Pod and Rogue would be assisting them and be the ones in charge of the gathering sessions for the felynes. Or in other words, they'll be doing the gathering sessions for the next days while the felynes build their home. Of course Whistill will allot some of his tribe to assist them but 9S knows that only a handful will come with them. Specifically, those who are available and are not helping in the construction of their new home.

He didn't mind and 9S remembered too that Pod preferred that Whistill should focus all his and the tribes efforts on making their new home, and not worry on other tasks and just leave it to her and 'her meowster' until they finish.

The felyne chief appreciated the suggestion and will be counting on them. As thanks, they'll give them a personal room for the two of them and Rogue, which was much appreciated for 9S and Pod.

The felyne chief then stressed that these next days would be a bit hectic and a bit more labor than usual but after they're done in settling in their new home, the days after would be more easeful and less load bearing. 9S guess that they may be focusing in minor improvements in their home and other projects the felyne chief was planning to do for the future. More less, the tribe would slowly be transitioning to their regular days like before, during their time staying in the northern area of the forest and go on with their daily lives.

With that said, Whistill called in for the night and for everybody else to do so as well, to rest up for the days to come.

But 9S also remembered before he, Pod and Rogue went to their tent to sleep, Whistill told them that in the next days he may need their entire time and assistance for the tribe and told 9S that they may not be able to go to the village for a while. Which also meant 9S would only have the next day to report to the guild about everything before he becomes unavailable for the coming days.

Understanding the felyne chief, 9S decided to report to the guild the first thing by tomorrow morning. Though, he did inform Whistill that he may be in the village for half of the day and asked if it's alright.

The felyne chief didn't mind and told him to finish all of the things he needs to do before heading back. Whistill also said to keep the Lunar Tears they found and the exact location of their new home a secret. He didn't want any unwanted guest to come and plunder the rare flowers nor the attention it would bring if word got out of the tribe living in a vicinity of Lunar Tears.

9S understood the felynes chief's concern and he knew it would endanger Rogue as well if word got out. If others try to find the flowers, they may end up finding Rogue instead, exposing everything 9S was hiding and his own secret.

He promised with Pod to keep it to themsleves and making it a shared and mutual secret with the felyne chief.

After that, Pod informed 9S that he can take his time and assured him that she'll handle Rogue for the day and his feeding. Rogue gave an accompany bark of compliance and agreeing to what Pod said reassuring him.

Relieve that he wouldn't need to worry about Rogue and the tribe while he's gone, 9S slept peacefully last night and woke up early in the morning to head the village at first day light.

Now with the morning sun much visible, 9S stands in front of the guild doors much earlier than he expected. Then again, not everybody was awake today and no construction was being done this early. 9S expected that they'll resume rebuilding by the time everybody is awake but that would also mean that there weren't much roadblocks or people for him to avoid and maneuver around to reach the guild.

With him this early and most likely the commander or Zinnia aren't here in the guild yet, 9S decided to do the other thing he needed to do while here in YoRHa. At this time 801S should be awake and setting up the item shop near the research center.

Hopefully he won't mind a small visit and a request. And 9S hopes he could control himself and not be tempted to go to the research center.

* * *

Shuffling items to be displayed and checking if they have enough potions and honey to combine, 801S was up and early in the item shop near the research center. He was happy that the whole stampede of YoRHa was done and everybody was focus on rebuilding the village.

Everybody but him and the other researchers in the research center.

They just continued to do what they do every day, with only an added task of combining and crafting more items for the hunters to help in their quests to support the village's reconstruction.

Although, 801S did remember yesterday that one of the researchers who went to investigate the northern area of the forest came back spooked with one of 2B and 9S's friends. They looked really distressed about something but he couldn't really tell since they were quick to enter and leave the center once they spoke with Jackass and then headed to the captain's quarters.

It seems that something big is coming up and 801S can't wait, sarcastically hoping that it isn't village destroying but knowing their luck it could be, on whatever disaster would hit them.

With Jackass no less, but at least he could be glad that his boss has something interesting to do, despite whatever danger it entails. Plus, maybe a break from helping in fixing the village roads she was assigned to do.

...And the occasional attempts of trying to sneak back inside the testing room.

801S thinks that Jackass might have gotten a bit of cabin fever for staying in her office for too long or rather specifically, unable to continue to work on the prototype she made with 9S. It's only been two days, but she seems to be ready to claw her way into the testing room with whatever device or substance to make a large explosion with.

They had to relocate her temporary work place to an open stall because of this, just to watch over her, and the commander even added a few measures to prevent her from trying.

Though, he did think adding a pair of guild knights to guard the door to the testing room is too much.

What a relief it was that all of the plans for it and the rest of the bombs were confiscated, and done with a good note too. At least their prototypes are being recommended and to be approved of by the guild. They have a high chance to be integrated into siege types of quests or town defenses.

He remembers hearing from 2B when she came to buy hunting supplies that 9S was happy of hearing the news.

'Good for him' 801S thought and it's nice that one of his ideas wasn't dud or a partial/complete failure. If 801S was being bit more honest, 9S may have inspired him to try to make something too. He may have some spare time to try his own experimenting and has one particular idea to do. But he would need a certain material before he could do anything.

'Maybe he can ask 9S to get it for him… Oh. Speak of the Deviljho, he's here.' 801S sees 9S waving at him and coming closer to the item shop.

Since 9S was banned, unfortunately for him and to a small relief of the other researchers, he thought he wouldn't be able to see him for a while since they're both busy with work. Him being with his daily job in the item shop and studying to be a researcher, and 9S assigned to assist the felyne tribe in the forest.

Nice to know that something came up for the two friends to meet.

9S might have come here because he might need something from the item shop and what a perfect opportunity this is for 801S to request something in exchange. 801S would admit to himself that he might be a bit excited that 9S might ask him to do something interesting instead.

It was… getting a bit boring lately.

'Great, I'm starting to sound like Jackass.' 801S thought to himself before praying. 'Please be something interesting.' As 9S reaches the shop and speaks to him.

* * *

"HUuuaaahhh."

The yawn that escaped from Zinnia's lips was too loud for her liking, but after the events and discovery from yesterday, she couldn't exactly sleep peacefully last night. She was walking to the guild as the sun begins to rise for the morning and the wyverian was in deep thought due to the events that happened yesterday.

Seeing the signs of the 'Black calamity' again after those years of surviving and rebuilding, really threw her off. And the fact that she has seen the biggest sign or ill omen ever, throughout her explicitly long life, adds fuel to her growing unease.

Seriously, the worst she saw was a rock the size of a cart and that led to two villages being destroyed by the black destroyer monster. Zinnia dreads what the possibilities means for the village or the forest as a whole from the dreadful sight she saw yesterday.

At least they figured out what the disturbance was or what caused all the monsters to flee and stampede into the village. Any sign or presence felt from the Black calamity would immediately send monsters running.

Although, even from the black mist itself is enough to spook some monsters. Either way, the village is in danger from the monster itself or the mysterious black haze that covers it. She highly doubts the former to be the main threat, due to the reasons she explained yesterday.

But the latter instead, since its covering a huge ass tree and a couple of patches of grass in the northern forest, based from the reports of the investigative group yesterday, which compose two of her charges and their energetic friend.

Hopefully they weren't too spooked by it.

"Who am I kidding… 6O was hyperventilating and 2B and A2 are complete spooked from what me and White told them about the black haze and what it meant. Didn't help that we brought some past scars to the mix." Zinnia told herself and gave a short sigh of exhaustion, recalling what transpired when they suddenly been called by 2B and A2 in the middle of the afternoon and rushed to the place where the tree was.

* * *

"Never have I seen this on a tree before and this big either…" Zinnia said as she stared at the tree before her.

It was almost the end of the day with the sun beginning to set, but the growing darkness just added to the flare of evil and coldness giving off from the dark and purple tinted tree. Looking at her companion, Zinnia could tell that the commander was thinking of the same thing.

"I never thought I would see this in person nor see this… disgusting haze or mist again."

She was with White and the rest of the hunting party of that day. The party was looking at the two waiting for their instructions or anything that they would know about this black and evil mist infecting the tree.

They were informed of everything that the party was doing for the day and what transpired from Anemone.

The three hunters were able to make a perimeter and marked it on a map showing, with the tree as the epicenter, that a third of the forest shows signs of these black mist. Mostly, they saw on grass and flowers alike. Sadly, both the researcher and 6O couldn't find anything relevant from studying the tree. Except when Anemone made a shot and blew off a branch from the tree, the black mist continued to surround it and showing faint signs of dissipating, before disappearing entirely. Both 6O and the researcher didn't dared to approuch it out of fear.

The discovery surprised the rest of the hunting party, but Zinnia and White were not disturbed by it and even knew this bit of its nature. They went on to explain what they know of this phenomenon to the group, after giving another look at the tree as they both thought what to say.

"I'm sure you've heard from Anemone by now what this haze would mean, is that correct?" White asked, earning nods affirming her statement.

"Then you all got the gist of what this could mean. What this sign could mean for the village." Zinnia said getting another set of confirming nods.

"Does that mean… The Black calamity is coming here?" 6O asked carefully, the question that was going around the minds of the eight membered hunting party. All feared the worst-case scenario from the tree giving off the dark haze.

Zinnia and White looked at each other with shared uncertainty and the others would notice a pained expression etched on their faces as well. The chief and the commander couldn't decide on how to address the question 6O asked without bringing up any old wounds. Though, they have to open a few to explain their situation properly.

Which is why Zinnia decided to address and answer the question first, for the things that she would say next affected White more than it did her.

"No… I doubt the Black calamity is coming anytime soon but I believe there is a possibility of it being the cause of all of this." Her statement raised a few eyebrows and their confusion she could see in their expression as well.

"What do you mean?" The researcher asked, conveying the party's thoughts.

"You see, old accounts and stories told of these signs of infection as omens, signaling danger that would come to the land. In this darkness' wake, a threat to both monster and person would rise, and is mostly herald by a monster gone mad shrouded by a black haze. Spreading it as well to its surroundings." Zinnia answered to the researcher before adding more from her knowledge of the haze to the group.

"There is no true source of how the dark haze came to be, but the stories told about the land or a monster would spontaneously emit this evil presence out of nowhere …or from another source that was prevously affected by the black haze. Which is where either the land itself or a random monster comes in contact with it and gets infected. It's what I and a few other wyverians believe to how the Black calamity came to be, an unknown monster coming in contact with the black haze and becoming its most recent infected." Zinnia explained before Anemone spoke.

"Then the same could be said to the Hermitaurs I found; their bodies were emitting these haze as well, a bit faint since they were dead. But it could mean that these monsters must have been influenced by this dark haze either spontaneously like what the chief said in her stories or something else…" Anemone said glancing at the two village leaders, knowing Zinnia and White's thoughts on the matter, while the captain's statement surprised the rest of the group.

"Then you're saying that this haze came to this forest because it has been brought by another monster similar to the Black calamity?" 2B guessed in regard to Anemone's statement.

Knowing that Anemone was right and agreeing to 2B's guess, Zinnia took a glance at White who understood what she must say next, nods and gives her consent. Making the chief think of her next words carefully.

"Yes… what you say is true 2B. If anything it's pretty close to what me and White believe is the case." Zinnia answered her charge.

"But there is some things we need to explain to all of you. And it may make you... 2B and A2, feel a bit uncomfortable…" Zinnia said earning a few confusing glances, especially from the twins.

"You all know that the Black calamity hasn't been heard from the guild for the past two years, right?" Zinnia asked and earning a few nods and gestures of agreement.

"There's a reason to that"—Zinnia pauses a bit before turning to her charges—"… A2, 2B. Do you remember A4's last mission?" Zinnia asked the twins carefully and hoping that the two wouldn't react too negatively.

The mention of A4 surprised everybody but the captain, the commander and the chief. The first subtle implication that A4 would be related to this didn't pass the party either, with 6O the most worried of how all of this ties to their current predicament and how 2B and A2 would react to this implication.

Which the normally bubbly girl sees.

Hearing A4's name cause the two to recoil slightly in pain and surprise. The late hunter was a sore spot for the two, more so to A2, for she spent more time with her.

A4 was special to the twins, since she was the one who introduce them to the world of hunting and was more of an older sibling than a mentor to the two. Hearing her name after so long all because of this strange and uncertain situation, makes the two a bit uneasy of hearing more of what happened to A4.

"Yes… we recall." 2B said in a stoic manner, trying to quell some deep emotions from rising out of her. two years may have past, but the topic of A4 and anything related was still uncomfortable for her. Even more for A2, who immediately scowled and spoke with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Yeah. The one where she didn't come back and no one knows why or what happened… everybody except for Wh—" She paused to correct herself, giving a small glare at White before facing away.

"…The Commander." She muttered under her breath.

Zinnia felt a bit of reliel that A2 didn't react a bit more violently and lash at White, but everybody knew what she meant.

A4's last mission was also a quest that she requested the commander to accompany her with. No one in the village knows why or what was the reason for it, besides A4 herself and surprisingly the main guild itself. Not even White knew what the true objective was, only under the pretense that it was simply an investigative quest. Even after the tragedy of losing A4, she still didn't get any answers, only a bruised body and an unfortunate encounter with a monster.

Not even the village or the other hunters knew the details of what happened during the quest, even though it was put into investigation with a group coming straight from Gildegaran to handle it.

What's even worst, the quest itself was revealed to be confidential and not for the public to know. Only a few from the higher ups knew the true reason, A4 included, but it's existence would have never reached the ears of YoRHa, or any other village, if it weren't for the hunter's death.

White still didn't get answers from the guild, even after that knowlegde came out, only the information she was given beforehand. She was even told by the guild, strictly, to keep whatever she experienced and the events of the quest to herself and herself only.

No matter how hard the villagers or 2B and A2 could try to get her to spill, she didn't utter a word to what really happened to A4. White only told them that she perished in the quest, to save her life and the village. They also wondered if word got out to A4's family too or if they already knew through the guild.

Regardless, A4's unexpected death would have hit every person the hunter has ever met, hard.

Zinnia understood and knows that was the main reason for A2's hostility to White, and even the cause of the slight distanced formed of the twins to the commander. They may have even blamed White for the lost of their beloved older sibling like figure. The girls were distraught that A4 was gone and are bitter that no one else knows the full story that lead to her death.

It bothers them until this day, which everybody could see from the reactions of the twins and the subsequent silence that came after what A2 said.

Seeing this, White decides... to bend the rules a bit and give them some answers, mainly because they wouldn't be able to proceed without mentioning A4 and at least to offer a small closure to the girls.

She may get some flak from the guild for revealing some information, but the fact remains that whatever is happening to the forest may come to the public really soon, the guild may have to reveal some information or bend the truth through a fabricated story to explain. Either to the hunters or the entire public with a few choice words.

With that in mind, White gives a short cough clearing her voice to get their attention before speaking about, of which she considers, one of her greatest failures.

"My last quest with… A4 is related to the disappearance of the Black Calamity from the guild's observation and monitoring. And could shed some light to our current situation. But know that what I will say next is confidential, so I can only give you some sparse details. Though whatever I say next must be kept to yourselves and not spread to the public, until further notice by the guild." White said sternly, which most of them agree to, for they were eager to know of this particular case.

But White glance at A2 and saw that she was still a bit defiant and uncooperative yet showing signs of interest. It could be because she was about to reveal some part of the truth about A4 after so long, when in the past the commander has refused to reveal and denied speaking about it to her before.

"Please…" She asked sincerely, aiming it at A2. Her sincerity a shock to the young hunter, making her eyes widen a bit from White being slightly out of character.

With huff A2 relents and give a short nod to White's direction telling her to go on and continue. With everybody on board, White decides to get straight to the point and does so after a short moment to breathe some air.

"The quest we took was to investigate a disturbance somewhere here near this section of the forest. A4 requested it one day, took me along and we both tracked the disturbance to a monster den. You all know what happened next, of the rumors that we encountered a monster that… ended the quest tragically." Everybody winced from hearing White, the commander herself showed signs of painful regret before continuing.

"And I believe you can guess correctly that the monster we encountered was unfortunately the Black calamity itself." White reveals, shocking the hunter party. They knew that the commander and A4 encountered a powerful monster, but they didn't know it was the dreaded monster that tormented the world for nearly 13 years.

Much less, how close it was to the village than before and how YoRHa was highly risked to encounter it unprepared.

Seeing their expressions, White decided that revealing this info is enough and to not reveal the quest details that was given to her by A4. Leaving her suspicions of its true nature to herself.

She doubts the others would believe her anyway and only Zinnia, Anemone and Jackass knew what she would be talking about. They were talking about it just after the whole stampede in YoRHa after all.

"The aftermath, to put it simply, the guild has marked the Black Calamity to have been presumedly slayed by A4… at the cost of her own life." White spoke again, dropping another bombshell to the entire investigative party, with the twins, 60, the researcher and the three hunters utterly looking at the commander with disbelief.

But before anybody of them could ask questions like:

Why did the guild keep this revelation?

Or why wasn't A4 being recognize as the slayer of the Black calamity?

More so, why didn't the guild tell the world that the monster that ravage them 15 years ago, has finally been vanquish?

White immediately cuts in and explains.

"Please remember I said **presumed**. The guild couldn't find the body, meaning that we couldn't completely say that the Black Calamity is dead or deny that it could have somehow survived the encounter with us and hasn't emerge from whatever hole it was hiding in the past two years. The Guild believes, revealing this to the public would create a false sense of security, increasing the chances of ourselves in lowering our guard and be taken advantage of by the Black Calamity should it ever returns." White told the group, which made them pause in their inquiry and understanding a bit of what the guild meant in not revealing this information.

Bringing the body back of monster is a clear sign and indication that it was slain. If there isn't a body to show, it would mean no proof of its demise or concrete evidence of its death.

"Despite what the guild believes it to be, myself and the other heads of YoRHa think otherwise of the likelihood of the Black Calamity returning." White said, making A2 raise her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? And you haven't told us about A4. We already know she fought and died but how? What happened to her?!" A2 asked in a manner not with the same amount of anger she would normally project to the commander, but sounding more desperate in finding out what happened to A4 and her encounter with the dreaded monster.

"We—I believe… that A4 slayed the Black Calamity because I saw her take it down with her." White said with finality and clear belief in what she saw.

"…How?" It was 2B who asked, also curious to what happened to her old mentor.

Hearing 2B, White furrowed her eyebrows, unsure how to proceed and considered telling everybody the full truth. Some parts of it others wouldn't believe, heck she couldn't believe it herself.

What she saw or what A4 was doing during the end of the fight. What she was telling her, before they encountered the Black calamity, about the quest and what they were doing.

But she can tell them at least of how A4 finished the battle and knows what she saw at the end was true, even if she couldn't discern the entirety of what she saw.

"The Black calamity was too powerful for us to handle and knowing that if it gets out from the den, it would head straight to YoRHa. A4 decided to collapse the cave and trap it. Her plan was reckless, and I would have stopped her from doing it. If I did, I would have found a way to signal reinforcements from YoRHa …but I was struck down before I could do anything…. The monster gave a hard blow when my guard was down and from there, those last moments weren't clear for me, I couldn't remember everything." White said, with the others finally learning what happened to the commander in the quest and what lead to her condition before. White continued, speaking almost in a whisper for the next part.

"But I could remember clearly though… the sound of A4 yelling for me to go, as I watch her somehow collapse the cave around her. Debris fell from the ceilings as I struggled to get out, with the sound of rocks and stone walls collapsing the last thing I heard before I collapse and lost consciousness completely…" From there White paused a bit making the others believe she was struggling to speak after remembering something traumatic.

"When I woke up, I immediately remembered what happened and try to dig out the cave and when I couldn't do it by myself, I went back to the village to bring help. When I did, we dug and dug until we came upon a bottomless ravine… seeing it, I knew that A4 was gone and so was the Black Calamity." White said the latter part wistfully, remembering the cold truth like it was just yesterday.

"You know the rest, with the guild sending an investigation per my request in any hope to recover any of the bodies but found none. From there, the quest details, the Black calamity's undetermined fate and my account was made confidential, but only revealing the death of A4 for respect to let the world know that she died in duty and to let her family know of what happened to her…" The commander finished and could see that the reactions of the group were mix.

Some were in awe from hearing a fellow hunter in slaying the Black calamity and died in a glorious manner but others like 2B and A2 were silent, with expressions one couldn't determine. White doubts, of her shedding some truth to what happened to A4 would put some ease to the twins. But knowing that she and the late hunter fought a near hopeless battle, with the only option to save the village is through their mentor sacrificing herself, still leaves a bitter taste to the girls.

Regardless, they still need to address their current situation. Hopefully Zinnia would be able to talk to the girls later, she figures that it would mostly involve complaints and angry vices to why they kept the details of A4 a secret or why their mentor was too bull headed to do something else. White thought of giving them a day off, if it would help the twins with their thoughts to this revelation.

"Now that you know of what happened to the Black calamity and its presumed status of being slayed. Our current situation has some slight implications of changing its status." White spoke again, getting everybody's attention and their confuse expression. They all trying to figure out what she meant would change.

White glance at Zinnia to explain, for she knows the wyverian chief has the same thoughts as her and a much clearer theory to the black haze emerging.

"The Black calamity hasn't been heard from the guild for two years and presumed to have been slayed based from White's account, but its body hasn't been found. The presence of the black mist in this section of the forest changes that by giving the possibility that the Black Calamity's body is here, somewhere. Probably a place where it's body found itself to be after dropping from the ravine, still buried below us in the underground cave systems. Dead or alive, its body still holds whatever this darkness is…" Zinnia said gesturing to the tree, while Anemone begins to catch on with what all of this would mean.

"Making it the possible source of the black haze and the prime reason to why those Hermitaurs were infected. If we find the body…" Anemone spoke, making the rest of the group understand what the chief said.

"Then we could stop the infection and maybe even confirm if the Black Calamity is truly slayed and if not…"

"Finish it off for good."

Both the researcher and a hunter continued the train of thought, with the latter statement spur a thought into 2B.

"Would that mean… that we could find A4 and…" 2B struggled to say her next words.

If they find the body of the monster, chances are they could find the body of the late huntress. Such a thought could make one believe that her old mentor could be alive since her body wasn't found either but the realistic chance of A4 surviving is… unlikely.

And if A4 is really gone then the best that they could do is...

"Finally let her rest… and finish what she started..." Said A2 with remorse, finishing for 2B and surprising her as well that A2 seemed to accept the passing of their mentor and the likely hood that she may really be gone.

'Or she already had but now she could have a certain closure to it, by looking for A4 and let her pass on properly' Zinnia thought to herself.

The chief couldn't forget the hard and pained look on A2's face when she said it. It conveyed how one would accept the harsh nature of reality but didn't want too.

2B shared the same look, realizing too what her sister was feeling and the chief could see the grief on both of their faces.

* * *

Zinnia couldn't remove the image from her head and was one of the reasons for her staying up late last night.

She was worried what A2 and 2B would be feeling for the next days, with the fact that they would be searching for the body of their mentor/older sibling like figure. She could tell some past memories would well up and feelings of pain and hurt accompanied by it would resurface for the two.

Then there's her other concerns for today. One of which is the meeting that would continue her discussion with White from before.

Just yesterday, when Anemone asked what's their next move after the whole revelation, White made the order that as of the moment, the northern section of the forest would be restricted and banned to be entered by the villagers, any travelers and the rest of the public. She told Anemone to relay this to the village, through a guild announcement once they went back.

She also ordered that they would not be revealing to the public the black haze and must be kept a close secret among themselves, until the guild decides what to do next. The commander explained it was to avoid panic among the villagers and mass hysteria, since even with the knowlegde and theory they have about this black haze, they still know little of it to perform a proper course of action.

A select few, besides themselves would be informed of the truth but only those who will be assigned in helping the investigation.

The next thing she ordered was for 6O and the researcher with them to gather some samples and bring them to the research center and to Jackass to be studied. The hunters, including 2B and A2 would assist them.

It was much easier for them to do, after Zinnia told them not to be worried of touching the infected plants. The black haze doesn't affect people or wyverians as they do to monsters and plants, and only feel the chilling and dread presence to them.

That was the last thing the party did for the day before they headed home to for the night, and while they were busy gathering, White and Zinnia spoke to each other about what they needed to do.

Which are also the topics of their meeting today, together with Anemone and Jackass.

Zinnia remembers mainly from her talk with White that they need to inform the guild at Gildegaran of their situation, and collaborate with them for a joint investigation on the matter.

White has also shared interest to have some hunters to monitor the other areas of the forest, besides guarding the restricted northern area, just in case the black mist appeared suddenly in those places. Also to drive some stubborn monsters off from the northern area, to avoid any of the wildlife to be infected by the haze.

Zinnia did agree with White's latter suggestion, and knows all too well of the dangers of some monsters going insane and attack the village. But YoRHa is a bit shorthanded on hunters and all are too busy in rebuilding the village.

Meaning that they would have to request Gildegaran to send some hunters to YoRHa, and the village might be hosting more hunters and guild representatives in the next days.

"Giving me another concern on how to lodge a lot of people and make room in our currently shambled village." Zinnia muttered to herself while pinching the bridge on her nose as she entered the guild hall.

* * *

As she continues to walk through the main hall, heading to the captain's quarters, she begins to think of how everything is getting more complicated for the village after the stampede and how tiring it is being the village chief, while raising three children at the same time.

Teens no less.

Her senior wyverian chiefs and town leaders told her running a village would be difficult ...and they were right.

Normally, villages would at least last for twenty years before something threatens its existence, like a five-star monster or an elder dragon passing by. While also handling and managing the needs of the people and the economic aspects to provide and maintain said village.

YoRHa has the latter part covered, since they are considered the hotspot for culture and trade in the whole continent, it's the former that the village and chief is having a problem with.

It's barely the 10th anniversary of their founding, which is coming in a few months, and the village has already been invaded by monsters and came close to being wipeout by the Black Calamity, which its existence caused and started it's founding in the first place. And that is just the latest of what the forest full of monsters have been throwing at them throughout the years.

The wyverian chief dreads what other eventful thing will happen next to the village …or her life in general. Many things have happened that change her life as much that it did to the village. She recalls and reflects on them as she turns to a corner heading straight to the captain's quarters.

First was the Black calamity rampaging, then forming an outpost in response to help those in need. And then a village because a lot people gathered and bonded together under her leadership. Become a village rivaling Gildegaran in just a year and a tourist spot in two.

Then in her personal life, she adopted a pair of twins, since back then she thought 'Heck why not? Nobody wanted to take care two violent cute kids, who are now two mildly less violent cute teenage girls, so might as well be the one giving them the lovin they need. Besides, she thought she could use the company and she was really curious in taking care of kids and raising ones of her own.'

Then came another addition to the little family she had. Her current charge she took in, after finding him unconscious and lying in the riverbanks. The boy was handful even before he was less shy and open…

Could be because of the fact he has memory loss, the commander being suspicious of his currently mysterious origin, and no known records at all of himself or his village.

But did that bother Zinnia? No it didn't. If anything, it didn't matter to her of how her boy came to YoRHa. She treated him well, like a child of her own, just like with A2 and 2B.

And the six of them, Pods included, are one big happy family the wyverian didn't think she wished she would ever have.

"Haaaa… But I feel they're growing up so fast…" Zinnia said to herself wistfully. 'Well, they wouldn't stay as kids forever… I should spend some time with them more, before they get too busy with their hunting career.' She also thought as she finally arrived at the room and before opening the door to the captain quarters.

"Oh Zinnia you're here!" Zinnia heard her name called and saw it was 9S.

"Nines?" She asks, with the boy answering her with a grin.

It surprised her that he was here, since he said he would be staying with the felynes just a day before yesterday. And further to her surprise, he was also with Anemone, Jackass and White in the captain's quarters discussing something with them before she arrived. But before the chief could ask him why he was here, the commander immediately spoke.

"Good that you're here Zinnia, now that we are complete, we can head to the cart." Said White as she stood up and with everybody else, all motioned to exit the room as Zinnia holds the door open for them in confusion. Once everybody went out, Zinnia shook herself from her confusion, follows them and walk with the same pace as 9S.

"9S what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Whistill with the tribe?" The chief asks her youngest charge.

"Oh! I actually came here to report that we found them a place! I was reporting to the commander and Anemone about it before you arrived." He answered cheerfully.

"Really?! This soon, how? And why are leaving the captain's quarters. I mean I just got here!" She exclaimed, a bit bothered that she woke up early to head to the guild for their meeting, only for said meeting she suspected to be elsewhere.

"Well… the commander informed me that something is infecting the forest and made it a restricted zone. I'm not sure of the rest, honest." 9S said, also a bit perplex to why they're leaving the guild too. Zinnia was a bit surprise too that White didn't tell 9S of the black haze entirely and just vaguely worded it as an infection.

Zinnia could guess that masking the black haze as an unknown infection would be their main cover up to what is happening to the forest. Better keep the populace ignorant than let them assume the worst and say the Black calmity is coming to destroy their town. She'll have to ask White later what their full cover up story would be.

"We're heading back to the forest, rather to the northern area of it, Zinnia. We didn't have a thorough look since it was getting dark but now, we can have one since it's the morning. Also before you ask, we're bringing 9S as well. I have informed him about our current situation and I may have an important job for him." White spoke, answering some of the questions Zinnia would ask and giving the hint that she didn't give 9S the full story, confirming one of her thoughts.

Though a new one came with White's statement that 9S would be doing something related to it.

"What? He already has one by helping with the felynes…" Zinnia said before getting cut by Anemone.

"Don't worry chief. His current job and what White's job for him will coincide." The hunting captain spoke as they reach the main hall and head to the direction of the cart station. Zinnia was getting a bit irritated with the constant news she was receiving at notice.

"Okay… Can someone tell me and bring me up to speed to why we're heading off back to the forest and why should we involve another one of my charge? I already have two who are involved and that I'm are concerned of." The chief's question sounding more of an order and a strict request to her companions walking with her.

"Don't worry Zinnia the task I have in mind is safe for 9S and like or not, he may encounter what we have seen in the forest regardless if he was warned of it beforehand. And we know how he is when his curiosity gets the better of him. Better he knows now than let him find out later." White said to Zinnia, who agrees to what the commander said ...reluctantly, seeing that 9S was looking at them before scratching his head a bit shamefully.

She looks at him and gets a chuckle out of the boy before he averts his eyes, knowing what the commander was saying about himwas true, guilty too that he may try to do something dangerous to find whatever peaked his interest. It wouldn't be the first time and the wyverian knows this all too well.

But Zinnia knows in her thoughts that telling 9S would let them satiate his curiosity and avoid some misunderstandings or conflict with the felyne tribe in the forest by informing them that the northern area is restricted or that they may encoutner the infection in the other areas of the forest.

"I and 9S can debrief you with his report and what we have discuss on the way there. And it was Jackass' idea to head back to the forest to investigate it more." Added White as Zinnia huffs a bit immaturely to Jackass, not liking the change of plans and the fact that they would be trekking in the forest today. She would have prepared herself to wear something more outdoorish, and gives a sigh to release some of her frustration for being awake in the early morning.

"Yeah… I'll just get a few my tools and meet you guys at the cart station." Said Jackass before sprinting off to the research center as the rest watch her leave. Anemone then turns to Zinnia to ask her something.

"Hey chief?"

"Yes." Zinnia said as they resume to head to the carts and walks with the same pace as Anemone. With White in front of them and 9S now at their back, lagging a bit, the two could have a semi private conversation.

"You thought about what I said last night?" The captain said, reminding Zinnia the other thing that kept her late last night.

"Uggghh… Yes I have." She said a bit grouchily as she remembered the captain's requests and the details behind it.

"Zinnia…" Anemone drawled.

"I know, I know… I'm still a bit peeved and didn't like how you kept it a bit, the whole raptor attack, from me and the girls. " Zinnia said to the captain, still a bit irritated.

"I know and I promise I won't do it again... So what's your answer?" Anemone asked while glancing a bit at 9S, who seems to be in his on world right now thinking about something, before facing Zinnia again with a look.

Zinnia knowing what Anemone meant by it, thinks for a bit and looks at 9S briefly before giving a sigh and answers the captain.

"Fine… yes. I agree, you have my permission." Zinnia hopes she's not making another mistake and regrets this later from giving her answer.

"Really? That's great, I assure you that 9S will be happy of it." Anemone said in a cheery manner, happy too that Zinnia approved of her plan. The chief was still a bit pensive of it but she knows Zinnia can count on her.

"Just keep him safe."

"Of course, don't worry… it's not like he's doing something more dangerous than hunter training. Also, the kids a natural." Anemone replied, while trying to alleviate the wyverians maternal instinct.

"I know…" Zinnia relents and knows that she shouldn't be doting to much on her charges under her care, they're going to be future monsters hunters and she might as well get use to the fact that they would be heading to danger every second in their future job.

Won't stop her from worrying though.

She takes a look at 9S and sees he was trailing behind, very deep in thought before she calls for him. He hears her and catches up, as the group continues to head to the cart station.

'Hopefully nothing would happen today that would be too stressful for me' Zinnia thought.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay that is the end of the chapter.**

**This chapter and the next is pretty much just exposition for the coming ones. There would be a time skip after, then the next chapters would be about 9S and Rogue bonding/training as Rider and Monstie. I'm also thinking of making some small omakes at the end but I'm still not sure about it.**

**Well that's all, See you guys in the next one!**

**In about two weeks, same date as the Iceborne expansion coming to Monster Hunter World!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes:**

**Here is a new chapter.**

**Updates are every 2 to 3 weeks. Its slow but its what I can do with my current schedule.**

**That's all and enjoy!**

* * *

A few moments earlier…

"So, let me get this straight? A felyne mixed a bunch of items, listed here on this list, and created some sort of tonic that made him bulk up and gain weight the next day after ingesting it. And the cat doesn't seem to stop growing unless he stops eating? Is that correct?"

"Yup pretty much. We were getting worried that whatever effects it had on him was permanent or dangerous, but it wore off after some time, though we didn't know how long it lasted or when it stopped. Whistill wants to know if the tonic is safe to ingest or if it could be useful for something else than making obese felynes." 9S explained to 801S, who continues to inspect the list he gave him.

The white-haired boy came to the item shop to ask 801S to test and experiment on the tonic he found in the Rider's Manual. Under a fake story he came up with last night, based on whatever effects the tonic would do to a regular monster than it would for a Deviljho.

9S knew that he can trust 801S to study and know the full details of the tonic and maybe even calculate how long the effects would have lasted.

Then whatever 801S finds or discovers, 9S could simple just proof check it with the information in the manual. Confirming whatever was written there as true or false, and proceed to safely use it for Rogue after.

"Well, okay. I can check this out and maybe even do a few tests on this concoction they made. I'm curious on how they mixed a bitterbug, honey, two sleep herbs and a nitroshroom to make a drink that bloats felynes. I should thank you that I have something to stave of my boredom off a bit, and for doing a favor in return for this." 801S said as he pocketed the paper list, keeping it on his person for the time being.

"Yeah its no problem. Getting you some Quickfoot seeds in return is not a hassle, but it may take some time since I'll be helping the felynes move." 9S told 801S, who didn't mind that his request would take a bit of time to get.

"No need to rush, I wouldn't be able to do my own personal crafting for a while anyway. I mean… based from what I saw yesterday, I get a feeling that whatever is coming in the next few days would double the work the guild is doing now." 801S said coming closer to 9S, who raised an eyebrow to his friend, curious to what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to meet the commander after this, right? I don't know the details but yesterday she left the guild with chief Zinnia, who I also know is your guardian, and came back late looking a bit more serious than her usual serious. Whatever it was that made her like that would mean something big is going to happen. And I get the feeling you're going to find out before the rest of us in the guild."

This news made 9S a bit uncomfortable, since whenever Zinnia got involved with something it would mean it affects the whole village. Then again Zinnia is the chief and knowing anything related to the village and its affair is part of her job, so whatever 801S may be talking about might be something or another ordinary thing Zinnia handles daily.

But 801S did say about the commander being more serious after coming back, which is a good telltale sign that the commander and the guild is going to do something big or impactful.

"Hey, don't get too work up about it, I only told you this so you can be careful around the commander today. You know how she is when she is in bad mood." 801S said after seeing 9S look a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I know since I'm still under some heat from her. Thanks for the heads up and I'll be careful." 9S replied, putting his other concerns for later. 801S then begins to gesture him to leave after seeing the time on his clock on top of the counter, knowing that the other guild members will start their work soon, including the commander herself.

"No problem. Now you better get to it, so you can report quickly and go back to help those felynes. Good luck in helping them move too."

"You too. Good luck on whatever the guilds gonna make you do! And tell 2B-or even A2-if they pass by that I found the felynes a new home. Thanks again for my request!" 9S replied, waving goodbye to 801S who returns the gesture, as he begins to rush to the main hall.

801S was right that he should report to the commander quickly, just in case she would be busy to whatever plans the guild has today and on whatever 801S said the commander has her concerns on from yesterday.

On one side in 9S' head, he is a bit curious to what it is and maybe his friend was right that he'll find out as soon he meets up with the commander.

* * *

Well…

After some time meeting her and the rest of the group he's with, 9S did find out whatever it was that was bothering the commander.

Maybe whatever was bothering the forest too and causing the disturbance for the past few days before the stampede. And it just took an unexpected detour to encounter whatever it was.

They were already driving through the Whistill forest by cart and have reached the northern area. 9S remembers that they were approaching the same path he and the felynes took to the monster den they found and almost passed it.

That was when Jackass stopped the cart suddenly, before sprinting off to find whatever she caught in her eyes. At first 9S and the rest of the occupants of the cart thought it was another one of Jackass' impulse to suddenly take off, the commander was about ready to yell at her to return, until surprisingly it was Jackass who yelled and called to them back in alarm.

Something a bit out of character of her, if 9S had a say on it, base from how normally Jackass is on a daily basis. But it did lead them to see what the head researcher saw.

And for 9S, it was honestly something he couldn't really believe.

Though to be fair he shouldn't be surprise at anything, like Pod 153 said before. Or anything else that life would throw at him, since he's learning about Rider culture and its suppose hidden existence after all.

Plus, he's raising a Deviljho based from the practical usage of the manual, which made his mind open to other possibilities of other tall tales or myths that may have an inkling of truth.

He just didn't expect that he would be staring at some tainted grass, covered in black and violet glowing haze that seems to be projecting an aura of cold, fear and death.

All at the same time.

9S could feel it, even from just standing a couple of feet away from it. He's never seen something like it before, at least from what he remembers. But he could say that he feels disturb by it, with some sort of strange feeling.

Entirely different and something else—something much worse.

Like Dread.

He isn't sure and he couldn't put it into words. It's making him feel really uncomfortable, with the urge of wanting to know more about it, but not wanting to find out either at the same time.

Staying just in the vicinity of it is increasing his own discomfort and he doesn't know why.

"…Nines?"

9S hears Zinnia call out to him, shaking him from his unknown stupor. He could see that she noticed his discomfort and distress, and wordlessly asking if he is alright.

She was actually a few feet ahead of him, with the others like White and Anemone closer to the grass inspecting it with Jackass. He could see that the commander and the captain had a map out and were probably discussing of the suppose perimeter around the northern area and what the range of this infection should be.

"Sorry… I'm just a bit weirded out from the grass. Never seen something like it before." He apologized for his behavior and getting distracted, but the wyverian chief was having none of it and approached him, even putting an arm on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Its okay. This infection or whatever it is, tends to do that to people. Trust me, the last group was the same. But just to be sure …are you alright? Normally when you see something for the first time, you would have gone closer to study or investigate it. Yet, you've been standing still on the same spot since we got here." Zinnia asked, the wyverian perceptive of his behavior.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I would have done that. But whatever this is… I feel like I don't want to know, despite having an inkling of interest from it. Frankly, I don't even know if I want to come near it, much less try to figure it out myself." 9S response perplex Zinnia a bit.

His extensive curiosity, is something everybody in YoRHa knows and that he would even get in trouble whenever he attempts to pursue it, leading him to dangerous situations because of it. 9S acting the complete opposite of that, because somehow the dread from the mysterious black haze is enough to deter him, stumps Zinnia.

"Really? That's a first." She said, earning a nod from 9S, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I'm surprise too… But I know that's its dangerous, like really dangerous. Do you know anything else of this strange infection? The commander told me only a hand full in her short debriefing with me, like how it looks like the frenzy virus in the other parts of the world, yet acts entirely different. She also told me that it could affect the local ecosystem but know not the extent of its influence or its full effects. She also mentioned because of it, you all are planning to request some help from Gildegaran to aid in the investigation and try to find out why it appeared here in the Whistill forest and what it is entirely."

The wyverian chief thought to herself a bit after listening to 9S, before replying back.

"Not much to be honest... and my knowledge is also limited, but yes we are sending a request for the Guild in the city to send some support. Maybe even the Royal Scriveners. But all you need to know of this strange black haze is that it's dangerous and that nobody is allowed to enter the northern area of the forest. That includes Whistill's tribe and maybe if we can manage it, other wild monsters as well. We do know what would happen if a monster gets infected by it, turning them mad and destructive, but me and White have not witness that occurence. And as far as I know Anemone has only seen infected corpses, but regardless we rather not let that happen. You can sense the aura itself coming from these things are already unpleasant and something worse is bound to happen if other creatures or monsters get involve." Zinnia told 9S, keeping some information that is confidential to herself without him knowing, but still give enough that is true to the boy. 9S simply gives a nod again, understanding the situation and made a mental note to inform Whistill of this change.

Zinnia took note for herself as well that 9S seemingly doesn't know of their other agenda of looking for the Black Calamity's suppose body or of the missing hunter A4. She could only guess that White also kept this from him and may even extend this secrecy to the public as well, the investigation becoming more classified. Hence, the choice words and secrecy to her charge for the time being.

But now that Zinnia thinks of it…

None of them, her, 2B and A2, have ever spoken to 9S about the late hunter or any matter related to her in the past two years he has been with them.

It didn't really occur to her to mention or talk about A4 to him nor did the twins since it was a painful topic. Regardless, 9S has made no move or mention of asking of it either. Zinnia could guess that he may have got a bit of info about A4 from the village and didn't actively try to seek more info about A4 from them. Out of the same reasons of talking about it being painful for 2B and A2, and his respect for the two because of it.

Giving them their own space and privacy for the matter, Zinnia knows 9S can be a sensitive individual at times. Knows when to not ask sensitive questions or apologize immediately if he has breached a touchy topic. The wyverian chief could guess he's like this, is because that's how he would want to be approach in regarding his own situation.

Still, Zinnia isn't sure if she should still keep this info from him and thought of telling him of their other objective here in the forest. But she knows A4's story isn't of hers to tell and despite her faith in him, it is too risky for 9S to keep quiet of a secret this big to himself for so long.

He always has the urge to tell at least one person, mostly 2B, about something since he would rather share the information and have someone to talk about it with, than keep it to ponder for himself. Though, that doesn't mean that he couldn't keep a secret.

It's just that the level of secrecy of their quest is also part of the reason to why she is hesitant of revealing it to him.

The confidential nature of the investigation is too great for the guild to risk of it leaking. Meaning only high-ranking hunters and other higher ups are allowed to know of this, with some few exceptions like 2B and A2's party yesterday. Since 9S is still a trainee, he won't be allowed to know anything about it, without the proper authorization or condition.

Besides, Zinnia would rather have 9S not worry about this while he is doing work for the felynes. He's doing well so far too, and she'd rather not ruin that.

9S on the other hand, was also thinking to himself about this revelation of the northern area. And deciding that the northern area is strictly a no-go zone for Rogue, either because of the strange black haze or the hunters and company that would swarm it to investigate in the coming days. He may have to talk with Whistill of what areas they will be gathering in for the future because of these latest developments.

Luckily, 9S remembers that he and Pod were able to map out with Whistill the location of their settlement on the map and know that they are marginally away from the northern area. They're technically placed southwest of the forest, with still a lot of distance from the southern area and relatively far from center of the west of forest.

"Okay, it's good that we've already got all the items of the settlements days ago and have no reason to return to the north. I rather have me, pod and Whistill avoid this area entirely. If there is a strange infection around here, we rather not bother or hinder the guild's investigative operation on it." 9S said to Zinnia, who turns her attention back to 9S from her thoughts.

"I prefer if you do that and hopefully, since it seems you're really adverse of this mist, that you wouldn't get in to trouble with it or do anything related to it." Zinnia spoke her opinion and her slight relief about 9S' interest of staying away from trouble for once.

Before both she and 9S hear White's voice speak to them.

"I'm sorry to say Zinnia, but unfortunately the latter may not be entirely possible for 9S. My job for him entails a bit of monitoring the mist." Hearing this, 9S and Zinnia turn to White, who was walking back towards them with Anemone and Jackass. 9S could see in one of the hands of the head researcher was a small sample of the grass, while Zinnia scrunch her eyebrows a bit from hearing that 9S may have to be near or in the presence of this black haze for his job from White.

But knowing that White would explain, the wyverian bit back her questions and doubts until White gives and finishes her explanation. The commander took notice of the chiefs silence and knows it as her gesture for her to continue and explain to the currently confused boy beside her, of what he will do. She faces 9S, who immediately gives her his full attention.

"9S, the job I request of you is related to our current situation of this strange black mist, but you wouldn't be actively seeking it or looking for it. Simple, your task would only be the need to monitor the western area of the forest of any disturbances or signs of this black haze of spreading and report it to the guild, while avoiding them entirely. You are aware that our hunters are spread thin from managing the southern area and helping in the repairs of our village. More so with our investigation with this infection and despite the absence of monsters here and the western area, I would still need a minor surveillance to keep check if there would be any new problems that would arise." The commander said, while both Zinnia and 9S grasp what White was explaining.

"And since 9S is staying with the felynes for the time being, his position is perfect and beneficial for monitoring the forest and informing us of any changes on the areas we don't have our focus on." Zinnia added, which White agreed before speaking to 9S.

"Correct. Your task may be small 9S and I would say not a top priority for you to do, but it is still important to the guild that you would do this request. At least to put our village at ease that we aren't letting any detail escape us of our current dilemma. Is that clear?" Hearing this, 9S stood up straight before speaking in an attentive manner.

"Yes Commander. Don't worry ma'am, I will inform you and the guild as soon as possible of any strange occurrence or threat that may endanger us."—9S then thinks for a minute before he deflates a bit and adds— "Though hopefully, nothing would happen on this side of the forest and nothing dangerous would come to the village." 9S replied, accepting the job request.

"A sentiment the rest of us share with you." White said before she adds— "With your task accepted and everything said is done, you are dismissed. You can proceed to return to your other task for the day, but I recall Anemone has other plans for you."

White glances at Anemone as the hunting captain moves forward and claps 9S on the shoulders before holding him and ushering him away. 9S was bewildered by the sudden gesture of the captain and more once Anemone begins to speak to him.

"Yup! I still have somethings I need to talk with you about and some stuff I need you to do for me. And for future references, the commander and chief have already approved of what I'm going to do with you. So, you don't have to be worried of Zinnia doting on you if you get a bit rough up." Anemone said, making 9S nervous about the ambiguity of his situation that he couldn't help but yelp in surprise.

"Wait what?!" 9S asks and turns to look at the others if they would give him any idea of what is going to happen to him.

He sees Zinnia just gives him a thumbs up, the commander retains her impassive gaze and Jackass mouths a good luck at him before he and Anemone leave them behind as they enter the forest.

"Don't worry kid, you'll like it!" Anemone said, setting the panic in 9S head.

"I didn't agree to any of this!" He shrieks as he notices that Anemone's grip suddenly tightens.

"Trust me, it's a surprise! You'll be asking for more after this."

"How would I be asking for more if I don't know what it is and you're not telling me anything!"

Anemone didn't reply and just continues to smirk as she drags 9S back to the cart. She thought that she might as well mess a bit with 9S before he finds out and completely flips in demeanor.

It might be the only chance she'll get before he starts to hound her for more hunter training and they both get serious about it.

* * *

A lone cart carrying its driver and with him, two passengers, are also in the forest heading to the same destination as to where the commander and the chief of YoRHa was heading. The ride was silent and one of the carts occupants noticed it too or rather noticed how silent her other companion is.

'She's quiet today' 2B thought.

Since yesterday when they returned and found about the black haze, to this current moment of the two of them, herself and A2 riding a cart back to the northern area to assist with the operation and the investigation of the guild.

Pod 42 was supposed to be with them for support and was informed about their situation, including the confidential areas, but Zinnia assigned him for the time being to stay at the guild and take note of all the news and information that would be requested to her, the chief, and inform her later today once they return. Leaving 2B and A2 by themselves.

But even if Pod 42 was with them, 2B doubts it would change the silent atmosphere they currently have. If anything Pod 42 would have mention it or rather mention about A2's silent and more unusual behavior today.

2B thought about it and figures normally, she shouldn't be surprise that A2 was silent and not in the mood to chat. But in this case, it's much different and she herself as well wouldn't be interested in talking to anyone either after what they had learned yesterday.

Since they've learned of A4's faith and why she didn't return from her last hunt. That information, plus the other details regarding the Black calamity, would leave both of them wanting to process it a bit before talking to anyone or do anything else after.

But…

She is concern for her sister and wonders if she is handling it well, with all the things and the past memories probably resurfacing. She knows A2 has never stop thinking about A4, even when she says to herself that she isn't or when she tries to distract herself from remembering their older sibling like figure before when they were younger.

2B would admit that she was the same at times, trying to not remember or think of A4. But on the other hand, she did do a few things that makes her reminisces the times she spent with her.

Like fishing.

The late huntress was the one who got her to be hook in fishing. The pun intended and itself would always come from A4 whenever she brings up that particular interest of 2B.

And doing things like fishing or anything that was related to A4, helps 2B remember her and make her feel that she isn't entirely gone. With her memories of the late huntress as something of A4 that is still with her.

She wishes that A2 could do the same but knows it's much different to her sister to a certain extent.

A2 spent more time with the late huntress than 2B did and they always seem to be together whenever A4 came to YoRHa. She did a lot of things together with A4 and made a lot of good memories with her, because of it.

If 2B could think of any relationship that is similar to theirs, it would be of her and 9S. And what the people of YoRHa would say that would best describe their relationship and A2 and A4's as well, would be that they were inseparable.

But… when A4 didn't come back.

A lot of the things they did together and the memories they made, would only remind A2 of her and can't help but feel the pain knowing that she could never do those things again and be together with her anymore.

She couldn't imagine the lost her sister felt, which 2B wishes that neither of them would ever experience again.

How A2 coped before was a complicated and difficult process, which made 2B wonder what other ways she could have done back then to help. But she knows that the best thing that she could do, is to be with her then and now.

Be her support and let her know that there are others who care about her. So even if A2 is silent for now, 2B can just leave her to her own thoughts until whenever her sister is ready to be open, and she'll be there to listen.

Although… A little conscience inside of her would say taking the initiative would be nice, and strike a conversation to ask her sister what's wrong.

...

Oh dear, some of 9S' character must be rubbing off of himself to her, which is not a bad thing but being open and showily sensitive in public would look to be a tad out of character of her.

But they're not in public per say, its just her and A2, plus the driver. So there isn't a problem for her to ask A2. She and her sister never had the problem of talking to each other, it's normal for her and A2 to open with one another.

Albeit a bit bluntly.

Though, right now 2B wants to be a bit less blunt than usual and try to ask her a bit more delicately.

By the ancients… 9S really is rubbing off on her and she could hardly deny that this is the case since she spent a couple of minutes pondering of her concern for her sister and how to be delicate of the situation.

She's surprise that she is getting a bit distress from this and hopes that it isn't evident on her face.

Too bad A2 took notice, ever since she saw 2B's lips twitch at the corner of her eye and continues to watch her sister furrow her eyebrows on something.

"Speak your mind 2B, just be blunt as you usually do. I can guess what's in your head and its okay to talk to me about it." A2 said getting 2B's attention.

"W-what?—" 2B kept her usual poker face expression out front despite the stutter, yet within was surprise of A2 calling her out and a bit flustered.

"You know that your lips twitch when you're bothered by something or when you try to talk about something sensitive. Me, 9S and 6O would notice it, and when it isn't your lips twitching, its either your fists clenching or your hair bristling a bit."

"I don't know what your talking about." 2B looks away and pouts while straightening said slight bristled hair.

A2 just keeps her gaze at 2B and watches her ponder a bit while straightening her hair, before she finally speaks to her.

"I… just want to ask if you're alright. Since you know." 2B gestures with her hand, waving it a bit, conveying the unspoken topic.

A2 understood the gesture and knows what 2B was trying to say. She stays silent a bit before, giving a sigh and replies to her.

"I'm fine… really."

"A2…" 2B makes to say something but A2 cut her off.

"No, just listen—" A2 briefly raises her voice but stops herself and mellows after composing herself a bit. 2B waits for A2 to start the conversation rather let her be the one to begin.

"Honest. 2B… I'm okay. It's a lot to process, I mean hearing about her after 2 years. After A4 disappearing suddenly, and the pain—the lost I felt because of it. Back then I tried to forget about her and make it easier for me to cope but…

You know that didn't work out and it just made it harder. I never stopped thinking about her and wondering about what happened…" A2 said somberly with 2B empathizing with her sister.

"I too… didn't stop thinking about her and the times the three of us spent together. It was really hard to accept she was gone back then." 2B said, making A2 nod her head in agreement.

The two then sat there in silence with feelings of melancholy about A4, as their cart ride moves smoothly. They remain quiet for a few minutes, letting the sounds of the forest fill their ears while they reflect, until A2 spoke up.

"But now…"

A2 pauses a bit while 2B returns her attention back to her.

"I kn—we know… what happened to her and maybe even learn the entire story and details about it, if we find her and whatever it is that is causing this blight."

A2's somber expression turned to one of determination before she added.

"And …maybe I can finally have closure with all of this." She said, making 2B reach a hand to her shoulder and place it in a comforting manner.

"And I'll be there with you… so we'll both find her and find the closure we both need." 2B said with a smile, showing her love and support for A2, who appreciates it and returns the gesture by giving a rare genuine smile back to her.

The remaining cart ride ended with the twins talking a bit more openly and discussing other, much less serious, topics. Like what long swords do they want Masamune to forge for them in the future and if 6O is handling well of her new guild duties of assisting this investigation or if she is boring her mind out from reading all the records in the guild archives she was assigned to.

Their light conversation continued until they reach the area where the Commander and Zinnia's cart stopped, leading them to meet up with the two village leaders.

* * *

Slash up, slash down, Dodge and thrust.

9S twirls the staff he is wielding before he delivers an overhead slash, giving a spin to his whole body as well and smashes the glaive on the ground, sending bits of dirt up and scattering them. He returns the glaive to its standard position holding the staff with his left hand and the length of the weapon running behind him. With the main blade end facing downwards on his left to the ground and the blunt end, glowing with light indicating the inbuilt pheromones, raised above his right side.

"Good. Now call the kinsect and let it extract that tree."

He hears Anemone and immediately waves the staff, twirls it briefly, before the kinsect on his right arm gets the signal and flies to the tree in front of him and gives a bite, with a bit of wood dust bursting, indicating the insect strikes the tree. He waves the glaive again, signaling the kinsect to return to him.

The kinsect flies back straight to his right arm and latches on to it, before 9S feels a small injection like sensation. He then feels his entire body feel a bit lighter and more mobile.

The kinsect biting him and injecting him with its extract was uncomfortable before when he was starting out in training, but now he sees it as a mild discomfort despite not having practice for the past few days with the glaive.

He jumps a bit on his feet, again to feel the lightness and energetic feeling in his now more mobile inclined body, guessing the kinsect extracted something to boost his speed.

"Okay, now you're a bit more mobile. I want you to run the vaulting exercises we did just earlier, but this time on the second jump, I want you to try to incorporate the aerial style as well." Anemone said with 9S nodding his head and follows her instructions.

He steadies himself then he leaps and uses the glaive to pole vault before triggering the mechanism to send a burst of air from the staff to the ground launching him into the air.

He triggers the mechanism again and a short burst of air propels him forward. As he approaches the ground, he swings the glaive for a mock aerial slash before landing gracefully on his two feet.

Then he makes his second leap but this time he vaults and launches himself in a spinning motion, propelling him forward much farther than his previous jump, looking briefly like an aerial top, angled vertically.

The bladed edge makes 9S act like a sharp pinwheel and cuts a branch of a tree he passes before he lands on the ground and stands up with no tumble in his step or vertigo from his spin.

"Good, good! Glad to know that the past 5 months of training with a technical weapon didn't go to waste and wasn't forgotten. You're getting good with your aerial maneuvers too."

Anemone clapped her hands, while praising him. 9S could only smile and give a thumbs up for his level of progress in training and his current handling of the glaive.

"Okay, one more round before I give my final assessment, then we can go over and talk about what you're still lacking and what else you need to do or learn. We've been training for almost two hours, but I could see you're still eager to train more and have the stamina too. I'll indulge you since we haven't had any training sessions for the past days." Anemone shouts to him and could see he heard her.

"Okay got it! Thanks too by the way! I haven't started with any of my self-training since I needed to prioritize the felynes, but with their new home found, I can make some time since they'll be busy moving. Then we can make a schedule, so we can keep doing this like you said." 9S tells the hunting captain as he walks from his landing spot and comes closer to Anemone.

"No problem kid. We can talk about all the details later and I can give you a few tips and pointers for you on your insect glaive training and what can you do in your self-training to improve." Anemone replies, happy that she was right with 9S liking her idea of giving him some special training.

With the whole hiatus for hunter training until the village is restored, 9S couldn't get any proper or formal training for the time being. He won't be able to learn the other weapon mechanics until then as well.

But at least Anemone is happy that 9S hasn't forgotten her teachings on how to use the insect glaive and could safely say that he just needs a bit of minor tweaks and a few more sessions before he is combat ready. She couldn't introduce new weapons for him to learn, but she can still teach him the one he already started and close to finishing.

It helps that he has an eagerness to train with it too, which was evident since they returned to the cart. It is beneficial for her, and to an extent, for him to learn and master the weapon so he can be at least armed for his other tasks in the forest. And to help defend the felynes from small or minor monster attacks, like what happened last time.

When she showed him the hidden bone glaive she brought, she also explained her proposal and that she explained it and got approvals from both White and Zinnia when she asked for their permission. Plus some positive opinions from 2B and A2 to help bolster her suggestion.

It surprised him at first, since he thought he was going to do something he would dislike. But in the end, the hunting captain was right that 9S would like it and got immediately enthusiastic about training again… and finally have a weapon to carry around to defend himself.

Of course for the latter, Anemone stressed to him that he won't instantly be given a weapon and that she'll train him for a few more times before she deems him ready. 9S accepted the conditions nonetheless, since he was really keen to learn and master the chosen weapon he plans to main.

"Tell me again, why did you want to learn the Insect glaive? Most hunters would have started with a simple and easy weapon to learn like the sword and shield before progressing to the harder to learn and more technical weapons." Said Anemone as she watches 9S do another round of the forms they were doing.

"Well, I know what you mean… It's standard that beginning hunters know how to use a few of the weapons that are easy to learn the basics of, like the great sword, sword and shield, and even the hammer. So they can at least be armed when they start doing the field training missions and just learn the rest of the other weapons along the way."

9S finishes the forms he was doing, before he swings the glaive and places it behind him, sheathing it. Anemone motions him to come closer to her as she finds a stump and rock where they can sit and talk. Her assessment of 9S is done and decides to chat with him and let him rest.

"But it gets hard to learn the other technical weapons once you have a certain feel and have a preferred choice from the other weapons you have wielded. So, I thought to better learn all the technical ones while I still have a fresh mind, and…"

"And…?" Anemone saw 9S purse his lips and could guess he is a bit embarrass of what he would say next.

"Well, I think the insect glaive is cool. I thought of it since then, when 2B brought me to the training arena for the first time and I saw a hunter use it. He was jumping around and moving like a pole-vaulting ninja, he looked awesome and I thought he was flying!"

"So the wow factor of the Insect glaive got you too." The hunting captain gave 9S an amused look.

"Yeah…" 9S said sheepishly to Anemone's knowing stare, a bit embarrass to his reason of wanting to learn the Insect glaive.

"But learning of the technical side and its benefits, also got me to want and learn the Insect glaive first. And maybe even make it my main weapon of choice. I mean it sort of fits with what I want my fighting style to be, and to help me in the long run too." He added as Anemone gestures him to continue and explain.

"How so?"

"Well, I'm not as strong as 2B or A2. Not as fast as them either too." 9S admits, knowing that the two siblings are in a level much above him in the physical department.

"But with the Insect glaive, I can boost my own physical prowess and durability to keep up with them or be able to fight in the same playing field like them. So, I wouldn't be a hinderance and I can properly support them. Plus, I prefer to fight by being more mobile and able to move around a monster and try to hit it where it counts."

"And avoid the direct approach, am I correct?"

"Yup! I doubt I can overpower or stun a monster with the force of my swing like other hunters. I prefer to be lean and agile, then hit them where it hurts." 9S proudly said, while Anemone listens and takes in what he meant. She nods her head and understands 9S point.

"I see… Not a bad fighting style and I see you would focus on being mainly a support, but still be able to do direct combat if needed to." Anemone said, more to herself than to the 9S, before she claps her hands and addresses him.

"I have what I need, and I know what I'm going to do for your training in the future. Plus, don't sell yourself short by comparing yourself to the twins. They're older and have trained longer than you so it is expected that they are stronger." The hunting captain stands up from her seat and 9S follows, guessing that their training session is done for the day.

"But I do see one advantage you could have against the two." Anemone said, making 9S quirk an eyebrow in interest.

"Really? What?"

"Your stamina!" The hunting captain said with a raised finger, only for 9S to get confused by her answer.

"My stamina?"

"Well based from my assement, you do have potential to sustain a physical endurance far longer before fatigue. Even with that charm you got around your wrist." She pointed as 9S raises it to let her see. He almost complete forgot about it and that he was wearing it too.

"Really? Are you sure its not the charm making me last longer?" 9S asked, a bit skeptical to the claim now that Anemone pointed out the charm.

"You're still standing right? Even if the charm was helping you, you still done a full hunter's exercise that would leave most panting for air and this is a good benefit for you especially when you are using an insect glaive. You expend a lot of stamina constantly vaulting around." Anemone explained to 9S, who was now slowly being convinced of his new strength and finding it more appealing.

"You think I could improve on it, to the point were I wouldn't need the charm anymore?" He asks with a renew vigor.

"I'm confident that with proper training and the training plan I have for you, hunters may think you have limitless stamina and would convince themsleves that you're juice up with mega dash juice every morning to explain." Anemone said confidently, further exciting 9S.

"Well that's all for today, so let's head back. I'll tell you more about it and the improvements you need to do. Plus some advice too for your self-training, along the way back to White and Zinnia." Anemone said as they begin to return to the others.

"Do I get to keep the glaive?" 9S asks her with a hopeful grin.

"Nope." She denies him.

"Worth a shot." 9S jokingly gets dejected making Anemone chuckle a bit.

"Remember my conditions 9S. You can keep the kinsect though, and I will lend you a none bladed practice glaive I brought with me. Its back at the cart and I was planning to give it to you, so you can at least practice on your free time with your preferred weapon of choice properly."

"I can take that." 9S replied, not minding Anemone's decision. At least he gets to have something that will help him train to use an Insect glaive and maybe even test himself, without the charm he has, on his stamina.

And Here he thought he would be practicing with long branches or make a pole for him to use from the felyne's settlement.

"Nines?"

Anemone and 9S hear a voice as they pause in taking a step further, recognizing it and see someone part a bush in front of them revealing themselves.

"2B what are you doing here?" 9S was surprised that 2B was here and wondered if she is part of the investigation of the black haze.

Then again, if he remembers correctly, it was her party yesterday that have found it in the first place.

"Me and A2 are part of this investigation. We've just arrived a while ago and we were debriefed of what we will do today by the commander. I was sent here after to come get the both of you." She replied, confirming 9S thoughts on the previous matter.

"Hmmm, that means your ride is here too 9S." Anemone said to 9S, who raises an eyebrow.

"Wait my ride?"

"A cart will take you to a check point near the western area, then from there you can head back to the felynes. Besides, we wouldn't want you to trek back to the felynes all the way from here on foot now, would we? You're not even a full hunter or a scout yet. Though that would make a good endurance training, maybe I'll put that in part of your training plan."

"Well that's comforting to know what's in store for my future..." 9S replied with a bit of sarcasm after hearing Anemone's explanation.

"Now that I have found you two, we should head back to the others. More hunters will be arriving, and the Commander and Chief Zinnia would need you there captain, as they arrive." 2B said bringing 9S and Anemone's focus back to the task at hand.

"Understood, thank you 2B." Anemone replied before the three them begin to head back to the others together.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind that I'll be just giving some pointers to 9S. You can listen in to what I'll have to say about 9S' current level of training, then the two you can catch up after." The hunting captain added.

"It's not a problem and I am a bit curious about 9S' current standing. I appreciate that your allowing me to hear about it." 2B replied, catching 9S off guard.

He suddenly felt a bit nervous of 2B hearing of his progress and a mix number of thoughts are running in his head. He's worried about whether she'll be impressed or disappointed by it and he was planning to stop Anemone from saying it to him now and just tell him in private on another time.

But was too late as Anemone began.

"You have nothing to worry about. He actually performed well, much better than before. Hey, did he tell you why he wanted to use the Insect glaive?"

"Oh, yes. I remember him telling me about it after I brought him to the training arena for the first time…" 2B began to tell her side of the story, while telling more details of 9S' interest and, admittingly a bit more embarrassing, reasons for wanting to learn using the glaive.

It didn't make 9S comfortable and tried to cut 2B from saying things too much and from Anemone as well, as she tells 2B about his mishaps of previous training sessions.

Surprisingly, their conversation after that went smoothly and 9S had nothing to worry about and got all the pointers Anemone wanted him to know.

He then began to chat with 2B and tell her that he already found a new place for the felynes and their plans for the next few days.

2B would also share her own experience yesterday and what the guild is planning to do about the black haze in the forest, while omitting their other objective of finding A4 and any trace of the Black calamity. She was told before hand by both Zinnia and the commander to not reveal anything related about it, to him under strict orders from the guild and the confidentiality of their quest.

Though to her surprise and a bit of small joy, 9S revealed that for the first time he doesn't want to get involve with this investigation, for reason unknown but to himself.

It was a small relief for 2B, since 9S would be out of danger from this unknown haze and not be directly involve with it, based from the task the commander gave him.

So for now, nothing in her opinion would complicate her and A2's current task.

* * *

The two continued to talk, even after Anemone left them and met up with White and Zinnia and 9S was able to meet A2 briefly before she immediately got to work. 2B told 9S that A2 was a bit under the weather today, which he noticed and didn't ask any more details after since he could guess that the black haze or whatever, is causing some discomfort for her too.

2B decided to add and give 9S some pointers in using the insect glaive, like learning what part of a monster would give a certain extract, and was their topic of choice for conversation until 9S got on to the cart to be taken to the western area of the forest to return to the felynes. He promises that he'll keep in touch and he would visit the village to train with Anemone and hopes that they could meet up sometime.

She also promises him in return to take care and not push herself or A2, in whatever task they'll be doing, and she'll inform him somehow if she's too busy or when she is available for the day.

"So, I may stop by tomorrow so I can finalize my schedule with Anemone and since the felynes are just packing for the big move. You want to meet up or you think you'll be busy here for while?" He asked.

"I feel the latter is the most probable case for tomorrow and the next days. We can try to meet another time but if you want... you can meet up with 6O and let her tell me when you'd be available so we can plan accordingly." 2B told 9S as he nods head in agreement.

"Sure no problem 2B."

After saying their goodbyes to each other and some light teasing from A2, who returned to tell 2B to partner up with her, the two part ways to resume their assigned tasks.

As the cart finally leaves the vicinity, 9S couldn't help but feel excited to return.

"Ohhhh, I can't wait to tell Rogue." 9S said to himself, thrilled to show his monstie his skills on the Insect glaive, as the cart begins to head west.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well that's the end of the chapter.**

**See you guys in the next one!**

**P.S. **

**Expect it to come out after two weeks on Friday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes:**

**Here is the chapter enjoy!**

**Its shorter than the last few, but more chapters will come.**

* * *

Sleeping.

Currently that is what this boy is doing.

Laying peacefully on his bed, with a fur bedding and blanket covering him. Keeping him warm and relax as he continues to slumber and enjoy the rest he has after yesterday's work.

Sadly for the boy, his sleep would have to end abruptly due to an establish alarm system he may or may not have a hand into making. Regardless, it was a pretty effective alarm for the boy since if he doesn't get up then his alarm would get up and drag his butt off his bed and begin drowning him in affectionate licks and slightly acidic slobbers. Plus, his alarm would go on a tantrum and cause a mess he would eventually have to clean up.

Worst, the mess just keeps getting bigger and bigger each day the boy doesn't get up by himself. He learned his lesson before and knows to be more diligent in listening to his alarm whenever it goes off.

***grumble***

'And there it is' thought 9S, shifting a bit and slowly waking up from hearing the telltale sign that a new day has risen. He slowly blinks his eyes to wake up and rise from his covers, stretching his arms while sitting up before looking around his humble abode.

It's been more than 2 weeks since 9S and Pod 153 have been staying with the felynes and they have adjusted well to their new accommodations and more. With 9S' current lodging a good example.

His room is technically the cave Rogue dug them out to, behind the waterfall of the valley he and the others found and where they got out of, after they discovered the chamber of Lunar Tears and found its location perfect for Whistill's tribe new settlement. It's been decided that the cave will be 9S' place to stay and home away from YoRHa, and has been remodeled and transformed by Whistill and his felynes with a few pitch ins by 9S and Pod as well.

9S's bed, where he is currently, is placed at the right side of the cave with a wooden work desk and a wooden chair that accompanied it across him. And a large shelf beside the desk containing a few of his items of books, combo recipes and tools for whatever he is doing. 9S glanced at the edge of the bed, where his feet was facing and bends to look over it to see if Pod was still asleep on her own miniature bed, which was more of an oval like shape and with a fur bedding and a small blanket.

9S sees that it was neatly cleaned up, with even the blanket folded, and figures Pod must be with Whistill right now and is starting the day early. He also spots across him, some papers and schematics on top of the work desk, leftover from when he was doing some work last night but remembers he neatly stacked and organized them before he went to bed.

9S took a glance at it before he got off the bed and stood up and heads toward it. As he walks toward the work desk, 9S could feel under his feet the small rug or carpet made by monster fur between his bed and the work desk. It completed the look of a cozy sleeping space and keeping at least this part of the cave floor warm for him to walk bare foot.

He takes a quick look and run through of the papers and schematics on the desk. 9S hums a bit to himself while he ponders at his plans to improve and upgrade his living quarters, which the papers and schematics are for, and considers it an important subquest for himself besides his main task of aiding Whistill.

Technically, Whistill also helps 9S and Pod in improving their room by sending some of his builders to construct or craft furniture for them, like the beds and the work desk. It's part of their agreement with each other, from him and Pod helping Whistill with his own plans of improving his own living space for his settlement.

Currently, some of 9S's plans for the room have been implemented. The most noticeable is that around the cave, lamps are fixed and stuck on the walls and just near the ceilings, providing light to their room. They were either oil based, to be lit later at the night or filled with flash bugs they've spared from their gathering session.

The next thing that was obvious was the door or whatever large wooden construct they would call it, closing the entrance to their current home.

There is a sizable distance between the entrance to 9S' bedding area and the door was made with a pully system that would open it by raising the wooden door upward, with its edges just scratching the waterfall in front of the cave by a few inches, by pulling the ropes on the right side downward or by simply pushing the door from within with enough force to open it.

From outside, the door couldn't be open by pushing it in and only by another set of ropes hidden outside to open it. This was done to avoid even the slight chance of a random monster from ever trying to get inside, by pushing it from the other side. And when 9S wants to close the door he would simply pull the ropes in reverse or pull the door back to its original position.

Locking the door would just involve attaching the clamps installed at the bottom edge of the door to the ones on the ground, keeping the door in place and unable to be raise or pushed to open.

9S admits that making the door and its elaborate system was a bit difficult but Whistill and his tribe have proven their exceptional capability at crafting and building. With their skills continue to be impressive and much improved on from what 9S could last remember from their previous craftmanship.

It's because of this that both 9S and Whistill have made plans and a few ideas together on how to improve both of their living areas. Some of them where in 9S's schematics, with others already being started on by 9S in his room. Some showing signs and beginning foundations present in the room.

Between the main door and the bed, walls from both sides shows signs of being carved and dug to make more space. 9S plans to make a fireplace on one side of the room to keep them warm and have an area for Pod and him to cook, and on the other side across it is where they plan to put a lavatory or bathroom.

Complete with plumbing as Whistill confidently told them, so 9S could enjoy a nice warm bath once in a while.

Though, how the felynes will proceed to do it and create indoor plumbing is still unknown to 9S and Pod but Whistill assured them that his tribe before have been learning and taking notes from other felynes who are employed as builders and construction crews in other parts of the world, meeting them from their trades with other tribes and other villages.

He even hinted that he knew some of the felyne workers in YoRHa and even placed materials he knew the village would need for repairs, in the goods 9S and Pod would deliver time to time for the lynian workers to use.

And it has produced some results as 9S thought about it. He recalls the village is in a better shape the last time he visited.

So, he shouldn't doubt Whistill's word much since the felyne chief's tribe is pretty resourceful and their settlement is one of the more developed Lynian villages. The only thing that 9S should be worried about when it comes to building or improving their living quarters is preventing the largest member of their group from interrupting or breaking any progress they have.

He then finally turns his attention to the largest corner of the room, at the back with the most space, where it shows signs of being carved and dug out for more room. A pile of furs are found on top of another at this corner making a large mound, with it continuously rising and falling from its position.

***grumble***

The grumbling sound is heard again, and it seems to have emanated from the large pile of furs. The sound continues, while 9S just shakes his head knowingly before he approaches the pile and leaves the work desk to begin the day as he should be doing, before his alarm would throw a tantrum again.

"Okay Rogue, its morning. Time to get up."

The pile of furs didn't move.

"Rogue… I know you like your fur pile and how comfortable you feel in it, but you know how you are if you don't get breakfast early."

The pile seems to shake a bit before a low growl is heard from within.

"**grrrrr…."**

9S pats the fur pile in response before speaking to his monstie again.

"The longer you sleep, the more time your hunger sets in and the more you get cranky because of it. C'mon Rogue…. We don't want Pod to get mad at us again with your hunger tantrums and force us to eat maiden's tears now do we?"

The pile visibly stiffens from hearing this and shuffles in place for a bit, before a growl of agreement is heard and another rumble of Rogue's stomach comes after.

"Good. Now c'mon, get your scaly butt out here. Your stomach is asking for breakfast and I still need to get mine from Pod before we look for yours." 9S said as he backs a bit to give Rogue some space. Rogue gives a small tired groan before rising from his sleeping position.

The large pile of furs slowly collapse from the Deviljho rising to his feet, with some falling to the floor or shaken off from Rogue's back. With the furs being scattered about, 9S begins to gather them for their use later when Rogue sleeps again and to fix/clean his monstie's bed space/nest.

A bunch of soft hays are revealed underneath all the furs, placed on Rogue's spot of the room. The hays form Rogue's nest and covers a large space, its size currently twice of 9S's bed.

9S continues to gather the furs Rogue was using, until he pauses when Rogue gives a large yawn opening his jaws wide, showing his rows of matured teeth in his mouth and chin. Rogue then closes his jaws before he shifts his head to 9S and begins to nuzzle him as a good morning gesture.

9S pets him affectionately and strokes his snout and scratches his chin while avoiding the teeth, and for a few moments 9S takes in on how Rogue has matured from the past few days.

Standing at his full height, Rogue is now easily taller and bigger than a normal raptorial wyvern and could rival the alpha kind of their species when he stands up right, raising his upper torso and head from the ground. 9S's own height could only reach Rogue's upper leg and there is still some space between his head and the green spikes adorn on the top of it.

Rogue is also much bulkier, showing the signs of muscles that his species is famous for. His green scales have gotten bit darker, with the yellow spines from his neck to his tail becoming more prominent than they were when he was a hatchling. Plus, as 9S noticed earlier, Rogue's teeth and jaws have matured and with it, his entire head has grown to resemble an adult Deviljho's. Rogue's whole head, currently being stroked by 9S hands, is at least as big as the boys whole torso and 9S could barely wrap his arms around the brute wyvern's head if he can.

With all of those traits said, 9S can confidently say that Rogue is now looking like a miniature Deviljho and safe to say that he is finally at that first stage of growth for monsties. Where they stop growing and stay the same size for a while, signaling 9S that it is time to begin the next step in being a Rider and learn to ...well ride his monstie, obviously.

While further developing their kinship.

9S senses Rogue staring at him and realizes that he was lost on thought for a bit and forgot he was hugging the Deviljho's head for quite some time.

"Hehehe, Sorry… let's get you out here and I'll meet you outside at the field once I'm done prepping up, and after I meet up with Pod." 9S said and gives a short chuckle of embarrassment before he lets Rogue go and leads him to the entrance.

Despite Rogue maturing and 9S's assessment of him being a miniature Deviljho now, the boy is still at ease with his monstie and one could say, even more bonded with Rogue from the past few days spending most of his waking time with him.

And it isn't just to 9S and by extension to Pod 153, but Rogue's presence and its growing approval to the felynes, has improved from the past few days as well. It could be because Rogue's growth was beneficial for 9S, Pod and Whistill for the past few days and to the felyne settlment as well.

His size and the maturity that came with it is most noteworthy, for Rogue is able to help defend and protect the felynes more in their gathering sessions and even hunt larger game of prey monsters for him to feed on. Then for the leftovers or the remaining monster materials to be gathered by the felynes, like bones or scales.

Plus, the Deviljho monstie is able to help find and gather other materials that 9S and Whistill could work with, like the wood for their furniture and Bullfango furs for their bedding.

Rogue's digging skills came in handy with making the dugout spots of the cave they're in. An obvious work of Rogue's own doing. For a time too, Rogue helped in forming and shaping the cave of the tribe's settlement before he got too big to fit inside the opening he made when he was smaller.

But despite the tameness and docile moments that his monstie displayed, 9S is still aware of Rogue's wild nature and he has seen it during the feeding/hunting sessions they do together. But it doesn't bother him at all and instead levels it to his growing understanding and respect of Rogue as an apex monster.

Yet with all the changes and signs saying otherwise of their Kinship, 9S and Rogue still consider each other as partners, always. And the growing trust between the two is seen in how at ease or relax they are with one another.

Plus, the two display a level of protectviness with one another. Proof from the days before, it wasn't surprising to see 9S jump in first when trouble arrives and goes to fight and defend Rogue during the times when their gathering session got a bit dangerous. Then to the quick reversal of this role, as Rogue got bigger and became fiercer in fighting to protect 9S on those times as well.

As both of them reach the door and 9S bends lower to fiddle with clamps, Rogue shifts his position a bit and moves his head above 9S before he begins to use his teeth to brush 9S' hair, getting a surprise yelp from him.

"Rogue stop that! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need you to fix my hair?" The boys flails his arms to get the Deviljho's teeth off of his locks and growing mess of a hair.

Not bother by how dangerous the scenario is of a brute wyvern so close to biting his head off or the fact that Rogue, his own Deviljho, was displaying a grooming manner his species is not known for or even believe to have. But both act natural to one another and don't see anything wrong with what they're doing, as if it was a daily occurrence to them.

Rogue gives his own version of chuckle, with vibrating growls as signs of amusement from his rider's complaint of him messing up his hair. The monstie knows that 9S could fix it himself but he can't resist the expressions 9S shows that he finds amusing, like whenever the boy gets surprise, and how his hair tickles his chin, teeth and all.

"You're lucky we live behind a waterfall. Lucky too that I can wash off your drool." 9S muttered to himself as he fixes his hair after undoing the clamps and gives a short side eye glare to Rogue.

It was not a sincere one, which the Deviljho knows but still gives a small bump of his head to 9S as a sign of an apology.

9S just shakes his head again and knows Rogue doesn't mean any harm. He waves it off and chuckles, as he pat his monstie on the head accepting the apology before pulling the ropes near the entrance to open the door.

The way both boy and monster acted nonchalantly with one another and the healthy bond of trust they displayed together, shows how strong their Kinship has grown since the day 9S performed the rite and hatched Rogue.

The two then greet the new day, facing the rising sun and inhale a fresh breathe of air of the morning, as the valley before them comes to life.

* * *

Now, at a spot in 9S' room there is a door that opens to a new furnished path made from Rogue's previous digging, now much larger for an adult human to enter and leads to the felynes new home.

While 9S and Rogue began their day outside, either washing themselves at the falls or prepping up the gear and items they need for the day, at Whistill's new settlement the same could be said of the felynes being hard on work early in the morning and preparing for the tasks of the today. Some of which is the continued construction and improvement of their home.

Once making it to the end of path, one would be greeted to a sight of small village in the making. Whistill's tribe have been busy for the past 2 weeks and their work has shown fruition, with only a few tweaks and plans to implemented in the future.

Though, currently their home is well made.

As many felynes went around the settlement and beginning their tasks for today and the other daily things they do, passing various felyne shaped houses built and arranged at the base of the cavern surrounding the bed of Lunar tears at the center of the cave, which now has a small fence that surrounds the flowers.

At the walls of the caves, lanterns decorate the area to illuminate some of the darker areas where the Lunar tears couldn't reach.

Other felynes live in rooms dug by Rogue at the base and some high above the ground of the settlement at different levels. Platforms are constructed and placed by the felynes to help in getting to their homes and other rooms for other purposes.

Many felynes pass by each other on the different floors, using the ladders and wooden steps that connects to the ground to go through and from. With some paths a bit too crowded and hard to move around when in a hurry or when moving something big and moving numerous items. But a planned wooden lift is being constructed by Whistill to alleviate this and for much convenience and easier access.

Especially, since the different storage rooms for specific types of items were made and arranged to be kept in the different levels by Whistill. To be avoid mixing some materials or rare items and being organized entirely.

Other areas where made and designated by Whistill in their settlement. With one area or room carved by Rogue to be the most prominent, the crafting hub. Many items are made there by the felynes, and occasionally by 9S as well, either to be sold to hunters or to be used by the settlement.

It is also the place where some of their ideas and plans are being kept in and with currently, a small forge like spot is being worked on by the felynes for future metallurgy type of projects and basic forging.

For a time, 9S and Pod were skeptical of Whistill on building a forge inside the cavern, but the felyne chief already made drafts for it and the specifications for safety, like to avoid fires etc. And a ventilation system to avoid asphyxiation from smoke coming from the forge.

Carving and digging a chimney type of structure was difficult and took a while for Rogue, and it remains to be seen if making the forge would be successful. But Whistill is confident that it would work and if it does, then they could make stronger and more suitable parts and structures for other projects.

Like the indoor plumbing the felyne chief plans and other necessities for comfort

…like a hot tub.

No arguments where made by 9S and the rest of the felynes after that suggestion and they all, including Rogue, quickly caught on to the idea. Only Pod 153 thought it was unnecessary

...and stupid.

Sadly at the moment, other projects would have to wait due to the tribe prioritizing on finishing the interior model of their new settlement, with most of their focus entirely on it.

Today's task was decided to be specific and targeted to be done by the day, which is finishing the work for the front wall of the cave.

The front wall is where the entrance is, the small hole for the felynes to enter and exit from but above that and near the ceiling of the wall, large holes are being made by felynes with pickaxes. As windows with the frames and other essentials being constructed by others to cover them.

All of these were being made for the sole purpose to allow more natural sunlight to enter the settlement and they where also making more platforms and attaching them to the wall to help in the construction. Plus they would be used as future posts for the felynes to use and see the outside area while safe inside the settlement.

Most of the felynes where there building and constructing the layout, including Whistill who was supervising it and handling a few reports from the felynes approaching him.

He was about to send one felyne to call Pod 153, only to see the black and red colored palico approach him.

"Morning Whistill, I've began to sort the items we will be bringing to YoRHa today, but I have decided to go to you and ask if you'll be adding anything else to the list?" The palico said as both her and the felyne chief where in front of the wall of the entrance.

"Oh, no need to ask me Pod Nya. There's none to be added nor any item to be requested by the felyne workers in the village. You should ask 9S if he has made anymore delivery requests. I'm sure you packed the quickfoot seeds for his friend in the cart by now, Nya?" The two felynes began to walked together, heading away from the platform and felynes working on the front wall and to another group of felynes sorting through a variety of items to be brought to YoRHa.

"He hasn't said anything else to me of other item request, though I should meet him just in case. He must be awake right now, since around this time, Rogue would begin to get hungry."

"Yes Nya, the brute wyvern's hunger grows as he matures. Nyain-es may need to check on that tonic, for I believe we may be needing it, now that Rogue has grown bigger Nya." Whistill said as he puts a paw on his chin pondering on it.

"True, he's been eating a lot more lately. Hopefully the manual was right, and it would curb his hunger. I should head out and check on Meowster. Can you handle the rest here?" Pod asked.

"Nya no problem, you go do that. Also please check our farm too, Nya. Just make sure my felynes are shaping our spot for planting." Whistill replied, while Pod nods in agreement before leaving the felyne chief to finish sorting the items and heads out through the entrance. But before she leaves, she remembers to get a pouch of food she left for 9S and makes her way to the canteen like area of the settlement to claim it.

9S has been eating his breakfast with Rogue whenever they go out together to hunt for his. They've been doing it every morning and has become a daily routine since Rogue got bigger each day. Like now, Pod would make a meal for 9S to bring with him as they go.

* * *

She then makes her way out of the settlement and places a paw above her eyes to cover from the sunlight. Marking officially the morning for her with the sun high up.

"Morning Pod!"

Pod 153 hears 9S voice and sees him by the river, waving at her. He must have washed his face a bit and looks to have cleaned his carving knife a bit, as 9S proceeds to sheath it behind him to its holster.

"Meowster, morning to you too. Here's your breakfasts." She hands the pouch to 9S, who proceeds to gingerly takes a piece of bread out of it with one hand holding the pouch and proceeds to eat it.

"Where's Rogue? Normally he would be pacing around waiting for you or something." Pod went to look around the valley a bit and couldn't see the Deviljho.

She did spot the felynes tending to the garden spot, which was just some distance at their right near the entrance of the settlement, with a fence marking the entrance of the farm and probably surrounding the border of their planting space as well.

"Oh, he's just in the water." 9S answered as he wipes his mouth of some leftover crumbs and before he puts two of his fingers together and proceeds to whistle for Rogue.

Immediately, a burst of water rises from the river with guttural growl coming from it.

"**Grrrrrrr"**

Rogue jumps out of the water and proceeds to shake excess drops of water off of him. 9S and Pod had to shield themselves and avoid the splash of water from Rogue. The Deviljho heard the whistle and immediately bounded to them and gives a few happy croons and reveals that he had caught a large Tuna in his mouth, before he crunches the fish and then swallows it whole.

"Glad to know he had a snack." Pod said, while 9S chuckles.

"Yeah, I had to clean my knife a bit. Good thing Rogue saw that there was a bunch of gastronome tuna in the water and tried to catch them."

"To apparently one out of ten attempts?" Pod joked, as Rogue lowers his head to let her scratch his chin.

"Close, two out of ten. When he failed to get another after his first success he jumped in the water. I say he should just stick to hunting on land than learn how to fish. But it was funny to watch." Rogue gave a snort to his partner's comment and proceeds to shove him to the direction of the forest, telling him to get a move on.

"Okay, okay. Hey! one push is enough Rogue." 9S said as he places his hand on Rogue's snout to stop him as the brute wyvern grumbles.

"Well, we got to go Pod."

"No problem Meowster, but don't forget. We need to be in the village by noon when we deliver another set of goods for the village because you have a training session with Anemone later on the day. And you said you wanted to meet with 801S and 32S before that. SO, don't go lollygagging or take too much time." Pod reminded 9S strictly about their schedule today.

"Don't worry Pod, if we can find two Aptonoths or something as much, then me and Rogue will be done and we can comeback early. Then the two of us can head to the village before noon today. Besides, I need to go today anyway to learn what 801S discovered of the tonic, and Zinnia did tell us to come home today for something… Did you get anymore details about that?" 9S asks as he inclined his head to Pod, who shakes her head.

"None. Pod 42 said its important though."

"Well, we'll find out later." 9S said as both he and Rogue begin to head out to the forest.

"Meowster? Your not bringing your practice glaive?" Pod asked as she saw 9S not equip with it nor see the kinsect that would normally be on his right arm.

"It almost broke the last time I used it on a monster. I rather not risk incurring Masamune's wrath and receive a lecture of how it is only a practice weapon and not a real one. We're not heading to any predatory game trails anyway, but take care of the Kinsect though, it's in the room and I gave it's nectar for the day, just watch over it!" 9S called out to Pod in response, not pausing in his steps.

"You sure you don't need it?"

"We'll be fine! Besides I got Rogue with me! See yah Pod!" 9S said as he and Rogue continue to jog further away and head inside the forest.

"Stay safe, Meowster!" Pod shouted despite not knowing if 9S or Rogue heard her.

Regardless, Pod 153 trusts 9S and he is right that with Rogue with him he'll be safe. She remembers that most of the monster would avoid Rogue once he began to look like a mini Deviljho.

"Plus, he's grown again today. My claws couldn't compare to the size of his teeth now and he's big enough to tackle a Velocidrome." Pod said to herself as she makes her way to the garden area to check it a bit like Whistill asked her to.

"Nyahaha… I bet Meowster would say he's big enough to ride… on… now..." Pod stopped in her steps, after getting the sudden realization.

"Oh, I bet he's going to try riding Rogue isn't he, no wonder he was quick to leave. Rogue grew again today and he's curious of trying it out. Plus, Meowster must be taking the oppurtunity now since he doens't have much time today." Pod 153 muttered to herself.

"I hope he isn't rushing this and nothing goes wrong. Though, Meowster knows what he is doing, and he has been training so he should be fine." Pod concluded as she knows 9S can take care of himself.

Even if he's going to do the next step of being a rider and attempt to ride his monstie, a Deviljho nonetheless, and probably get a bruise or two in trying.

...If Rogue isn't cooperative about it.

'It was a good thing I packed those herbs as a precaution.' Thought Pod 153 before she went and greeted the farmer felynes.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes:**

**Hello, today we'll be seeing 9S' first ride attempt with Rogue!**

**Here is the chapter enjoy.**

* * *

"I think I can do this." 9S said, coming to a decision and approaches Rogue's side while the monstie was currently eating a Mosswine.

Rogue was already three quarters through the mushroom pig as 9S began to find a spot near the him and looking over his back for something to hold on to. Knowing what 9S was planning, Rogue waits patiently and resumes to finish his meal and let 9S continue to do what he's doing, so that they may start what he has in mind for them.

He could tell his partner was eager to do something today and Rogue didn't mind since this something would lead to big changes for him and 9S in the future. Presently, the two were deep inside the forest and way past the point of entrance of the valley where Whistill's settlement is.

But much earlier, for the past hour or so, 9S and Rogue hunted a bit once Rogue found some tracks to follow and led them straight to three Mosswines.

They made short work of them, with Rogue much improved in his hunting skills. He immediately ambushed two by grabbing one in his jaws and throwing the poor swine to one of its companions. Knocking both of them down to give a killing bite, while 9S took care of the last one as it tried to escape from the Deviljho.

Then while Rogue began to eat one of his meals for the day, 9S decided to start his attempts to try and ride Rogue …or at least something related to it and get started on.

He began to think about what he should do, while Rogue was eating. At least his monstie would be in a good and non-hungry mood when he begins to try his attemtps to ride him.

The first thing that pop up, which was obvious, is him to get on top of Rogue's back. Then from there, just figure out whatever they'll do next.

He then told Rogue what he plans for them to do together. And when he did tell the Deviljho about how they'll start practicing riding today, Rogue stopped eating for second and gave a confuse tilt of his head to 9S.

He proceeds to give a snort asking if they'll start doing it here.

9S saw that Rogue was skeptical of trying it, especially since they didn't have the Rider's manual with them for guidance and any rider related activities was mostly done with Pod and Whistill in the settlement.

Rogue gave more huffs and growls and clearly gave the expression to 9S that he isn't sure if they should try this without them and not in a controlled environment, like the settlement.

9S sensed his monsties' worry and could guess his concern, which also made him double take for second. He was a bit disbelief that it was a Rogue being entirely cautious this time, with his suggestion and the entirety of the moment.

Normally, Rogue was always the first to rush into things in terms of finding gathering spots or hunting new prey. 9S considers himself the same in both regards, but he had to be the more cautious one due to the Rogue still being relatively young and small back then.

But it seems some of the caution 9S was projecting to Rogue has started to root itself inside the brute wyvern's mind. And Rogue isn't as small or reckless like he has been for the past few days.

Hunting together with 9S, and satisfying his own hunger, has tempered Rogue's behavior. Since the more failures he would commit would lead to more lost meals. And it shows in his fast-growing maturity, when Rogue tries to restrain himself from immediately rushing in to tackle his prey.

9S has noticed this change of behavior and could say Rogue is starting to act less like a hatchling and more to a learning adolescence. Which 9S isn't sure if this behavior is from their shared kinship and a monstie's suppose natural fast growth. That with Rogue bonding and spending a lot of time with him.

Or it could be a natural part of his species' behavior since there are no known accounts of Deviljhos taking care of their young. Forcing the young to fend for themselves once they hatched, and having to adapt and learn quickly to survive.

The thought and the tidbit in his head did make 9S pause and think about Rogue's concern.

Since if something goes wrong, Rogue would get the least trouble or harm out of it. And 9S himself would be the one who would get hurt the most between the two of them. His monstie was only cautious because of his concern for him.

Though, 9S didn't intend for them to immediately try real riding yet and he explained further to Rogue more details about what he wants to try out and that they'll just be doing baby steps.

The boy then added to the brute wyvern that they both read the riding chapter in the manual together, well 9S did while Rogue just looked at the pictures, and that they'll only try mounting today.

With 9S trying to get and stay on top of his back while Rogue moves around with no running or anything else. Plus they could just do it right in the relatively safe area they're in currently. 9S also added that if he can practice now, then it would be a head start for him to learn to ride later in the future.

He also added that Rogue can take the both of them to farther locations, since he could cross greater distances with 9S riding on him. Plus, they could both follow the Aptonoth herds they've been seeing for the past few days and Rogue could get a big meal much faster than chancing for one wandering in the forest.

With that said, Rogue immediately latch on to the idea and started to coerce 9S to get on his back, amusing the boy while he tries to rein in Rogue's enthusiasm.

Which now leads back to their present scenario.

"Okay Rogue just stay still for a minute." 9S said as he places a hand on Rogue's side and finding a good spot to try his first attempt. Rogue on the other hand, was finished eating and even bent down a bit to give 9S a much easier foothold.

"All I have to do is just get on …Easy." 9S told himself as he finally got a grip on one of Rogue's spines and readies to jump or lift himself on top of the Deviljho.

With a grunt, 9S pushes his feet off the ground and pulls himself up with both of his hands now grabbing Rogues back, to get on top.

It wasn't a successful attempt.

9S was able to get at least his upper body on Rogue but he struggles to get one of his feet on top and over to the other side of Rogue's back.

"Hurgh… Just give me another minute… almost got it." 9S proceeds to successfully hook his right foot a bit over Rogue's back and finally lift himself off his awkward position and slowly move himself to a riding one on top of Rogue. He was close to the base of the Deviljho's neck and sitting mainly on the large hump of Rogue's back.

Crouched a bit, 9S could feel the smooth scales on his hands and as he shifts and straddles his monstie, he could tell Rogue's back wasn't uncomfortable and his spines were just a mild discomfort. He then proceeds to sit upright and found that he doesn't have trouble mounting his monstie.

"Hey, I did it. Yes, woohoo!" 9S gave a fist pump for his achievement, not caring how small it was.

"**GROAH"** Rogue gives his own praise, even though 9S just achieved sitting straight on top of him as he stood still.

"Hey, I'm not making your back feel irritated or something?" 9S asked as he pats Rogue's back.

Rogue tilts his head a bit before he does some short shakes and shifts his footing to test himself, while 9S instinctively holds on to Rogue to steady himself.

"**GROAH" **Rogue answers in a positive tone, implying he isn't feeling anything.

"That's good to know Rogue, but I still think I'll need a saddle if I'm going to stay on top of you. I don't know if my butt can handle your spines when you move around or when they get bigger when you're older." 9S said as he proceeds to give Rogue a scratch on his neck and back, drawing Rogue to pant in content with his tongue out, liking the back scratch.

"If you're worried about the saddle, I think the Rider's manual has something about it. I guess it wouldn't bother you much since I think Rider's wouldn't been able to tame and ride other monsters properly if the saddles where bad and uncomfortable for the monstie, if that were the case."

"**GROAH"**

Rogue simply replies and doesn't mind if 9S gets to be on his back, ride him and whatever else he may do, as long it doesn't hurt him. Plus, he gets to have the unreachable itches on his back scratched for free as a bonus for him.

9S could tell from Rogue's response that he doesn't find it a problem. Though, a small part of 9S guesses it could be because he doesn't know what a saddle is, or he doesn't really care about anything right now but the scratching he was giving him.

"Okay, that's enough back scratching for you now. Let's try a simple exercise and have you walk around a bit Rogue, to test the waters." 9S said, shifting their focus back to the matter on hand. Rogue ceases on his bliss and gives small growl saying he was ready.

"Okay let's just try going around in a circle." 9S suggested and waved his hand in a circular motion to Rogue.

Following 9S orders, Rogue moves around the clearing they were in and walks in a moderate pace. As Rogue moves, it felt a bit bumpy for 9S, but it was still manageable for him to get use to the feeling.

"Okay, doing great so far. Not as hard like that time with the Tigrex, but I wasn't clinging for my life or chasing a stampede."

Rogue completed one loop around and continued to walk again in circles as 9S continues to adjust.

"Huh, not that I'm drawing to conclusions, but it feels like I'm riding an Aptonoth with spines. Then again, you're just walking in a smooth pace Rogue. Wanna take a risk and take us back to the settlement like this? With you letting me ride on your back."

"Walking pace of course, we're still fast with your strides Rogue." 9S asked his monstie who glanced at him and gave a thinking expression before growling in agreement.

"**grrrrrr"**

"Thanks Rogue. If we make it to camp like this then it's a small milestone for us to achieve for our training. We can do more riding training and progress in the future because of this." 9S said as he reaches his hand to pat Rogue on his head.

Rogue then changes course to walk out of the clearing they were in and heads to the way back to the settlement, only to pause in his steps as a rustling is heard in front of them in one of the bushes.

"Hmmm, what's wrong Rogue?" 9S noticed Rogue stop and stares at a bush in front of him. Both rider and monstie could see it rustle and could tell something is coming towards them.

They ready themselves, with Rogue baring his teeth and 9S crouching and holding himself closer to Rogue, in case he would have to hold on to the Deviljho for an inevitable fight.

The bush continues to rustle and both individuals tense as the figure steps out and stops right at its tracks from seeing the two.

"Oh another one." 9S said.

It was another Mosswine and 9S visibly relaxes from the sight of the moss-covered pig and happy it wasn't a dangerous monster.

"It's okay Rogue. Let's get on our way… Rogue. Rogue?" 9S asked his monstie, only to notice Rogue still staring at the pig.

9S also notice and feels that Rogue was still tense, like he was still primed to fight …or hunt, as he realizes.

"Okay… now hold on the sec. Rogue. You already ate and we still need to get back to Pod and the settleme—"

***Grumble**

"Okay you're still hungry but at least let me off your back before you tackle that pig." 9S told Rogue calmly as he pets him gently and motioned to get off of him, only for the Mosswine to flinch from 9S moving and made a sudden jerk to run off. It stops itself, after seeing Rogue glare at it in response.

"**grrrrrr"** Rogue steadied his gaze and leans forward, readying to sprint, forcing 9S to slowly cling on him while the growing panic rises from his gut knowing what his monstie is probably gonna do.

"Wait. Rogue just let it go and we can find another meal for you. Or let me get off, I mean you didn't want us to proceed quickly and take a risk of me riding you full on remember!" 9S tried to reason to his monstie who's attention was on the Mosswine planning to run at any moment.

Rogue took a glance at his rider and for a second 9S could have sworn that there was a glint in Rogue's eyes as he gave him a smirk or whatever expression Rogue could muster from his Glasgow grin.

And it was at that moment… 9S didn't know why or how, but he knew Rogue was telling him 'to take a risk and hold on tight.'

"Wait, now hold on a seCOND AHHH!—"

"**GRRRROOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Rogue roared causing the Mosswine to turn around and begin fleeing for its life as the chase begins. With Rogue immediately bounding to come closer to the pig and 9S bouncing on top of Rogue's back while holding on to it for his dear life again, as his monstie accelerates to a sprint.

Feeling his whole ride change to one far different from before, 9S could only hope he doesn't fall off or lose his own breakfast from motion sickness.

* * *

They ran through the forest following the Mosswine as it tries to lose them and leads them to a denser part of the woods filled with rocks, roots and close branches.

"**GROOOAAAAHHH!"**

Rogue continues to roar and attempts to take a bite out of the Mosswine, coming close to catching it if it weren't for the roots the mushroom pig bobs and weaves through. He stomps through the obstacles in his path and upturns some small trees in the way, while the mushroom pig surprisingly is able to maneuver and slip through the gaps of the foliage.

"Rogue slow down! Branch!" 9S yelled to Rogue, as he bounces lightly on his back and sees some branches intertwined together from two trees.

"**ggrrrrr"**

Seeing them, Rogue gives a growl before charging head on straight through the wood to smash them into bits.

"Gah!" 9S ducked, as they plow through the branches.

The Mosswine looks back to see wood dust explode and hopes that it would've slowed down its pursuers.

"**GROOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!"**

A disheveled 9S with sticks in his hair and an unharmed Rogue bursts out of the dust, with the Deviljho giving a retaliating roar and speeds up to cover more distance between him and the big.

The pig squeals in response and makes a turn to a path blocked by rocks and squeezes itself between a small gap between.

"Really?" 9S said in disbelief as he pulls some twigs off his hair and sees a rock pile right in front of them and knows what Rogue is gonna do.

"**GROAH!"**

With a roar Rogue smashes the piles into bits and sees the pig running straight to an opening out of the forest. Rogue picks up speed before he does something unexpected and leaps towards the pig.

"WOOOOAAAAAHHH ROGUE!" 9S exclaimed as his monstie soars on the air briefly, before roughly landing on to the ground shaking it and making the Mosswine stumble a bit before it continues to run.

"Okay I take it back! This is not like riding an Aptonoth but like I'm riding that Tigrex again!" 9S shouted as Rogue continues to pursue the pig while he squeezes his legs tightly on Rogue to not fall off.

"This is not what I expected my first riding session would be"—Rogue gives 9S a brief look—" Yes! I'm being honest here, but that pig is fast, and I'm surprise we haven't caught it yet." 9S commented as he could see the swine exit the forest, which they soon follow after.

What greets them outside the forest was a wide grazing field of grass, filled with Aptonoths. The herd could hear the commotion and turn to see what it is about and spots 9S and Rogue.

Rogue pauses from his chase of the Mosswine and letting it go, to its relief, while making 9S nearly face fault on his back. Both rider and monstie then see the herd in front of them.

"Oh… Aptonoths."

For a moment both the herd and the duo remain staring at each other, before Rogue gives small growl at 9S.

"…**grrrr?"**

"Oh now you're asking for permission…" 9S stares at his monstie for a minute, before giving in and letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Well, we're already here and the herd is just right in front of us…."

"**** it, why not. Let's get one of em Rogue!" 9S shouted with enthusiasm, making Rogue roar in joy.

"**GRRRROOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The roar sets off the herd and the Aptonoths begin to flee away from the charging Deviljho, as both 9S and Rogue begin to chase them with exhilaration. 9S himself wasn't bothered with the rough ride with Rogue anymore and like the time with the Tigrex, he was able to get accustomed to it quickly and accordingly. Leaning close as Rogue speeds up, 9S could feel the wind breeze past him and started to feel the same excitement he had before, during the stampede in YoRHa.

Even better, since he's riding freely on his monstie in the wild and not causing any harm or creating collateral damage to the village.

"YEEEEEHHHAAAAWWW! Faster Rogue! I see a big one good for you!" 9S pointed a stumbling Aptonoth to Rogue. The monstie sees it and growls in agreement.

He then makes his way closer to one of the slower Aptonoth at the side of the herd, struggling to run with its members bumping constantly to itself. As they continue to chase the herd, both 9S and Rogue were enjoying the experience, and both were having fun as both continue to shout and roar randomly.

Rogue then began to make some mock lunges and snaps of his Jaws to further frighten the Aptonoths. It worked to the two's advantage as more began to try to outrun one from the other and made the one, they were targeting, tumble to the ground.

The Aptonoth realizing at what has happened to it, struggles to stand and immediately run only to feel Rogue pounce on top of it and deliver a bite to its neck.

In pain and panic, the Aptonoth hoots and roars as it attempts to jerk Rogue and by extension 9S, off its back but only proceeds to fling them to the ground with Rogue still clamp to its neck.

Having a stronger foot hold, Rogue brings the Aptonoths entire body down to the ground by the neck. The Aptonoth continues to flail and hoot aloud before it was silence by Rogue giving a crushing bite, ending its life swiftly.

"**GRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAHHH!" **Rogue gives roar of victory to the successful take down and for achieving a large meal to eat.

"Yeah, good job Rogue!" 9S gave his monstie some praise and a well deserve scratch to the neck, both liked by Rogue.

"And hey, I didn't fall off! Despite the sudden change of pace and a bit of a bumpy ride…" Rogue could only look sheepish in response to 9S before he feels 9S pat his head in reassurance and smiles at his monstie.

"It's okay Rogue, I'm not mad. I kinda like it actually, probably got a hang on riding because of what happened in YoRHa… and I don't mind if you can take us back to the settlement like that. Maybe we can test later how fast you can go too!"

Rogue growls in content, happy that both he and his rider had a good first ride.

Though, the feeling didn't last as Rogue caught a scent in the wind and suddenly growled again in front of them. This time there was nothing obstructing the figure or figures in front of them.

Noticing Rogue's change of focus, 9S himself turns to look where Rogue is growling at and pales lightly at what he sees.

"**grrrrrr…"**

"Seriously… you got to be kidding me." 9S said as he sees a pack of Velociprey in front of them, stalking and slowly approaching their position, eyeing the dead Aptonoth beside them.

Knowing the pack seeing the opportunity to try to steal Rogue's kill, 9S could tell their situation just got a bit more dangerous. He counts at least seven Velociprey in front of them.

A sizable pack that would make both 9S and Rogue wary to fight, but still consider not much a problem in 9S opinion for the two of them.

Even before when Rogue was smaller, fighting a small pack of Velociprey was not tasking as it sounds, plus with support from the felynes. Now especially that Rogue is much bigger and stronger, it would be much easier to takeout the entire raptor pack in front of them even without Pod or Whistill aiding them.

If only 9S had brought his practice glaive with him though…

Even if it was just a blunt end with no blade, the practice glaive still proved to be a reliable weapon to whack and knock down small monsters like Velocipreys for 9S and gives Rogue the equal opportunity to deliver killing bites to finish them.

Its how they fought off a pack this size before… but also what lead to 9S almost breaking the glaive itself and not wanting to bring it with him in case he would break it entirely.

But their current situation is giving 9S second thoughts on his decision.

"Maybe Pod was right, I should have brought my glaive…" 9S whispered to himself.

"**grrrrrrr…."** Rogue gives a question like growl to 9S, asking what they should do while not removing his line of sight from the slowly approaching pack in front of them.

Looking at the pack and with his current position on Rogue, 9S gave a strained face knowing what they should do and knowing that Rogue may not like the decision.

"Sorry Rogue, we can take them if I had my glaive but… I don't have it right now. And we're not entirely experience with the whole rider combat thing too." 9S answered to Rogue, who began to scowl at the Velociprey knowing what 9S is trying to convey to him.

"Look I don't want you to fight all of them by yourself with me on your back. That's the worst case I could think of now but I'm sorry to say we should ditch the Aptonoth and let those raptors have it."

"**GROAH!" **Rogue barked in anger, making 9S flinch and the Velocipreys tense.

9S in response begins to stroke Rogue's side to at least soothe him and calm him a bit so his monstie could listen to reason.

"I know, I know, this is your kill. But I'm sorry Rogue, you have to understand I can't fight with you without a weapon against a pack this big and let you fight them by yourself. I don't want the both of us risk getting hurt because of me…"

"Besides, we still don't know what a rider is supposed to do when they're riding on a monsties back. Other than letting the monstie fight for the both of them."

"**GROAH"** Rogue gives another bark, which 9S could interpret as Rogue telling him he'll do the latter of what he said.

"C'mon Rogue that's too dangerous for us to do—"

"**Euuuurrroopppe!"**

Before 9S could give a retort to Rogue, the cry of a Velociprey cuts him off. He pinpoints where the sound came from and looks behind them.

9S' eyes go wide with panic, seeing that three more Velocipreys have arrived and snuck up behind them, cutting their potential escape route too. The rest of the pack begin to approach them in a much quicker manner, knowing that they have both of them and the dead Aptonoth surrounded.

Rogue notices it as well and now begins to shift his eyes in every direction where a Velociprey is and preps himself to attack wherever the first pounce would come.

9S himself was doing the same, knowing their situation has become even more dangerous. He becomes silent and crouches lower to hold himself tighter on Rogue and have a better grip on his back.

"Okay, worst case scenario it is then…" He whispers to Rogue and pats his back as a sign of acceptance that they would have to fight.

"Let's play this carefully— RIGHT ROGUE!"

"**Euuuurrroopp!"** A Velociprey pounces at them with Rogue dodging because of 9S' warning him in time. The rest of the pack begin their assault as well, with others leaping to Rogue.

Two attempted go for his left but Rogue countered by tail whipping them away. Another came close slashing 9S, if it weren't for the boy ducking at the last second. Rogue retaliated by biting its tail when it landed and threw it to three more pouncing towards him.

Seeing their initial assault wasn't working, the raptors begin to retreat and run around the two. It gave Rogue a hard time to keep track of them, before a Velociprey came to give a bite to his side.

"Oh no you don't!" 9S gave a reflexive kick at the Raptors head, forcing it back. Rogue attempted to bite it but had to dodge another Velociprey coming from his right.

The pack begins to toy around Rogue, giving fake lunges or nipping at his tail, trying to get Rogue to lower his guard and let him lose stamina.

The Deviljho monstie was growing irritated by their actions while being forced to dodge the raptors from all directions, with 9S just holding on to him and hoping to not get scratched or thrown off by Rogue.

Suddenly, a Velociprey jumps to pounce on the unaware and distracted monstie, aiming to get on his back and to the white-haired morsel on it.

Luckily, 9S was able to spot the raptor at the corner of his eye but saw it too late before seeing the rapidly descending claws towards him.

"ROGUE!" 9S shouted.

Too shocked to tell Rogue to dodge or give him proper directions to where the attack would be coming from, 9S closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable pain, not noticing the light blue shine from his kinship stone on his choker.

A pained Shrieked came after that echoed the grassland they were in.

Not feeling any pain and only a sudden jerk from his seat on Rogue, 9S forced himself to open his eyes to a shocking sight.

"**EURO-RROppp—squa—"**

The pouncing Velociprey was choking from the vice like grip of Rogue's jaws, seemingly caught mid air by the Deviljho monstie. It warbles in pain, with its blood dribbling down Rogue's maw.

Rogue had a fierce expression his face, emanating anger and rage. A sudden thought or image was shown in his mind of the pouncing Velociprey behind him aiming straight to 9S.

Hearing his name shouted pushed him to act, not caring if it was a hallucination or a stray thought, and instead opened his jaws wide and turned to the direction where the threat to his rider is and crush it in his jaws.

"**GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR…" **A deep and guttural growl came from Rogue, making the Velociprey in his jaws freeze in fear. The raptor could see from its own eyes that it had just made a terrible mistake, judging from the glare the monstie was giving at it.

9S himself was in awe, from his close brush with a fatal attack and from Rogue immediately responding to his aid from just hearing his name, even though he didn't know what was happening.

…or how did Rogue know that it was coming exactly behind them. 9S was sure that he was the only one who saw the Velociprey pouncing at them and knew he didn't have time to make a proper order to Rogue to dodge.

"How did you…" 9S was about to ask only to see another Velociprey pounce towards them. Rogue turns his head to the direction and sees it.

He immediately slams the body of the raptor in his jaws to the one jumping towards them and batting it away, before 9S could warn him.

9S could only stare and be surprise at Rogue's quick response only to suddenly feel the urge to look at his right and see Rogue has spotted another Velociprey pounce towards them before batting it away, again using the Velociprey in his jaws,.

The thrown Velociprey collides with the rest of its pack, sending it and three other pack members to the ground. This causes the entire pack to cease their assault and regroup with all of the members gathering together. The pack then stare warily at Rogue and 9S in front of them, unsure what they will do next.

Now having a brief breather, both 9S and Rogue look at each other and then to the Velociprey still in Rogue's jaws, before they both stare at the pack with a smirk on their faces.

"You thinking of what I'm thinking?" 9S asked Rogue with a hint of enthusiasm.

"**GRRRRRRRR…" **Rogue gave an equally energetic reply despite being muffled by the Velociprey in its jaws.

"My thoughts exactly." 9S responded, somehow knowing what Rogue was thinking.

"**Euurroppp?"** The bleeding, beaten and weak Velociprey gives a panicked and confused cry. Feeling that whatever is coming next, it's not going to like it.

Rogue proceeds to throw it to the ground, before biting the middle of its torso between the head and its tail, getting a grip then lifting it up. The Velociprey flails helplessly as Rogue's makeshift bludgeon and is now properly equipped. Seeing that Rogue is ready, 9S gives a tap with his leg on Rogue's side to signal him to charge.

"KICK THEIR ASSES ROGUE!" He shouted as Rogue begins to stomp his way to the pack of Velociprey, who are stunned by their opponents suddenly charging towards them before they start to panic from not knowing what to do from the unexpected action.

What came next was a one-sided beating from Rogue, using the Velociprey to beat the other Velocipreys. Rogue swings to one side knocking a potential raptor from lunging at them. He then slams the body to two other pack members sending them sprawling to the ground.

Putting more power in swinging their comrade towards them, several Velociprey are sent flying by the force of Rouge's swing, while getting scratches and bleeding sides from the flailing claws of the raptor in his mouth. They land roughly on the ground and attempt to stand up after, only to fall limp.

Rogue then slams one Velociprey to the ground with rubble flying from the strike, before raising one of his legs to deliver a crushing stomp to the body and killing the Velociprey.

Other raptors attempt to counterattack by attacking Rogue's blind side but are seen by 9S that ends with them immediately getting tail slapped by Rogue or bashed away with the raptor in his jaws.

More of the pack attempt to do the same but are met with the same resistance. The Velocipreys begin to get confuse to how the human and the monster are wordlessly countering them and seem to be aware of what the other is seeing.

One pack member attempts to pounce on 9S but Rogue simply throws the now dead raptor in his jaws towards it. They collide mid-air, with sounds of bones crunching audible before both bodies fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Another Velociprey charges with a war cry at them, but 9S sees this and gives a primal shout in return, which surprises himself, and getting Rogue's attention.

"**EEUURRROOPPPEE!"**

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The exchange is met with the Velociprey's head meeting Rogue's open maw before it's completely crushed by a chomp. With the force causing blood to spurt out from the sides of Rogue's mouth. The body falls limp, while Rogue swallows the content in his jaws before he rears up.

"**GRRROOAAAAHHHH!" **Giving a roar, Rogue proceeds to leap in the air to the remaining pack members and squashes one below his feet before grabbing one by the tail and slamming it to the ground repeatedly.

Only two Velocipreys are left and see that the fight was lost, the two begin to flee with their tails between their legs.

9S sees this despite Rogue's erratic movement, still not yet done slamming the Velociprey repeatedly to the ground.

"Rogue stop! …It's over." 9S snaps Rogue out of his violent stupor and turns his focus to the fleeing Velocipreys.

Seeing this, Rogue moves to make himself stand taller with 9S grabbing him tightly to not fall from the sudden movement.

"**GRRRROOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Rogue gives a roar of victory and of warning to the fleeing Velociprey, before giving a snort of content.

9S felt the same as Rogue and gives out a tired breath, before he flops down on his front on Rogue's back.

"Glad that's over. ...What a morning. Well at least you got eight bodies to snack on and a whole Aptonoth to eat, huh Rogue? You must be pretty happy with yourself, aren't you?"

Rogue simply turns his head to look at 9S and gives his version of giggles in response and shakes his body in joy. 9S pets the Deviljho while giggling himself. Rogue then spots something from 9S at the corner of his eye and gives a growl.

"**grrrr?"**

"What?"

Rogue gestures his head to something on 9S, who looks confuse before looking down on himself to see what it is. 9S sees a flicker of light and a glow on his person before he suddenly realizes where it's coming from.

Carefully, 9S proceeds to unclasp his choker from his neck and holds it in his hand to a position where both he and Rogue could see it.

The two finally notice the blue shine from the kinship stone and stare at it, both mesmerized by the glow before it gives one flash of blue light before it stops glowing entirely.

"That has never happened before…" 9S whispers between themselves, with Rogue giving a short nod in agreement.

"I'll look into this when we get back. You on the other hand, can get to eating." Rogue gives excited croon before he starts to pick up the body of the Velociprey and bringing it with him to the spot with the Aptonoth. Planning to do the same with the rest.

9S simply puts on his choker back and then lies down on Rogue's back, surprisingly finding balance on the Deviljho and a mild massage from Rogue's spines with his movement.

"Pod's gonna get mad me for being late again…" 9S said to himself as he ponders on what to say to her when they get back. At least he could say he can ride Rogue now, heck even in a fight he remained mounted. Still he ponders and tries to figure out how his morning from trying to ride Rogue led to a turf war with some Velociprey.

All because of Rogue's hunger and chasing a Mosswine. He really needs to talk to 801S about that tonic...

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Just a reminder that Updates are every two weeks on fridays, b****ut here's a heads up. **

**October is going to be a busy month for me, but I know I'll still be able to post at least 1 or 2 chapters by the end of the month before the next ones would come on November.**

**That's all and thanks for Reading! **

**See you guys in the next chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's notes:**

**Here is the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

"You're lucky Rogue got you back fast before we decided to come look for the two of you. And that we still have time to get to the village before noon." Pod 153 said to 9S as the cart they were riding was strolling through the woods heading to the village. Following behind them were another convoy of carts being pushed by the felynes filled with the goods they brought and to be delivered.

"I already said I'm sorry Pod. Besides I told you everything—"

"Yes, everything from trying to ride Rogue then chasing a Mosswine that led to you two fighting a pack of Velociprey!" Pod scolded 9S, making him flinch before he quickly covers her mouth to pause her rant and give him some time to explain.

"Hey, we did fine Pod. We fought them off. Plus, I told you that my choker or err… my kinship stone started glowing. Something happened to me and Rogue and it may have helped us in that fight." 9S said wistfully as he absently strokes the gem on his choker, making Pod withdraw a bit of irritation and her ire to stare at it too.

"But I know you were right that I should have brought my training glaive and I appreciate you packing those herbs for us. I'll let this be a lesson for me to never forget it in case I get in trouble, no matter how much flak I'll get from Anemone or Masamune about using a training tool for combat." Pod simply rolled her eyes in response before nodding her head and letting 9S remove his hand from her mouth.

"Well, you got new information and something about your choker that we may need to check in the manual Meowster. So, there is some good that came from your impromptu joy ride."

"I do admit it, my first ride attempt could have gone better… or worse. But hey, at least I can ride Rogue. That's like a big achievement we did today and that means we can start with the actual training soon." 9S said while wiggling his eyebrows with excitement to Pod.

"Well, it was a surprise that you came back riding, even Whistill saw you from the window openings inside the settlement. It is impressive how quickly you can stay mounted on monster, Meowster." Pod admitted and chuckled at her meowster's excitement.

"Maybe I have a knack for this riding stuff." 9S said as he turns to look at the approaching gates of the village.

"Maybe you do Meowster, but don't get too full of yourself." Pod 153 agreed and reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah."

Pod then faces the gates as well before their carts and caravan of goods enter the village for another day of trade and business.

With a few surprises planned for the day, not expected by the two.

* * *

The village of YoRHa. It has seen better days, with the present being one of them.

The two weeks of reconstruction and fortification has done wonders to the village. With only a few cracks and rubble to sift through, YoRHa is in a better shape than it was after the stampede.

Light construction in some areas are still present but all the villagers where able to return to their once humble abodes and the guild has finally been able to take a few breaks from accommodating some of those who were homeless.

Everyday life for the villagers have resumed, with traders occupying the market area, hunters and researchers going through and from the guild continuing their work and the village square full of life of happy villagers.

It was busy too, as 9S and Pod noticed when they arrived. Many people where moving from shop to shop and traders making deals with way ward travelers. It was normal sight for the two, since its how the village was and always has been.

The only thing different was the surplus of hunters from Gildegaran that Zinnia and Commander White requested from the main guild of the city. Both 9S and Pod knew that they were here to help and give support for the investigation of the northern area with the black haze and previously the village reconstruction, since they were shorthanded before.

Spotting and seeing a familiar face and his mobile caravan home, 9S gets the pouch filled with Quick foot seeds and hops off the cart before he make his way to it.

"My stops here Pod! Pops and 32S place is just there!" 9S said, giving Pod the heads up.

"I see it Meowster, I'll see you in the guild after the felynes and I are done with our errands and deliveries!"

"Thanks Pod!" 9S waved at Pod, who with their caravan of carts continue to head deeper into the market area, probably to trade the goods to the local shops or traveling traders before delivering the rest to the guild.

Making his way to Pops, the trader sees him and waves with a smile.

"9S, you're just in time. Its 32S' break and 801S just arrived as well. Heard you three were meeting today and just before me and 32S would leave tomorrow." Pops said.

"I didn't think you guys would have stayed this long; I mean 32S said you guys only had enough for two weeks."

"True but we decided to take the opportunity to help out and get a few nick knacks I could trade elsewhere from here. Now go inside, we wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting and 32S only has some time for a break today since we got something to do tonight." Pops told 9S, who nods and make his way to the entrance of their caravan home.

"Oh, if you three are planning to trade any of 'risks' magazine with each other. We got that latest Hunter's monthly magazine you guys love. Buy it for a discount of a zenny or two instead!" Pops called out to 9S within ear shot.

"Pops! That's Not what we're doing!" 9S quickly shouted with a mortified expression, before slamming the door to block out the chuckling trader.

Keeping his back on the door and giving himself a second to let his red face return to a paler one, 9S then looks to the two other occupants inside and who probably heard what Pops said outside.

"Look, even if I brought my magazines to trade, I don't have any with sketches of hunters that look like 2B or A2. And the others are not worth mentioning. Plus, I only have male Kirin armor painted portrait posters to give left. So, I got nothing to offer since I know both of you only swing one way." 801S said.

"And mine are pretty old and this month's Fashion hunter 'Hunter's closet success' was sold out since yesterday. I couldn't sneak and keep one for myself without dad finding out." 32S added.

"You guys know trading porn mags wasn't the reason I called for us to meet today." 9S deadpanned, before shifting his expression to reluctant one.

"Besides… I burned all of mine, so I got nothing to trade with anyway."

"Wait really?" 801S asked.

"Don't tell me Chief Zinnia found out by accident…" 32S questioned as well.

"Not exactly. Pod blurted it out during the stampede and A2 seemed to have an idea or noticed me having some since I… you know …Puberty." 9S answered as he made his way to sit with them, while noticing two square objects covered with a cloth beside 801S.

"Ah. Yeah." Both boys agreed to his vague reasoning. They understand Puberty for 9S must have been hard, with having two of the hottest hunters in their generation living with him.

"And I got rid of them because—"

"Since you already have a woman in mind?" 801S teased with a smirk.

"Well not exactly—"

"Or is it because of 2B? Are you guys like together already? Was it awkward?" 32S cut in as 9S was about to retort.

"What! No its… we're not… it kinda was a bit…" 9S became flustered from 32S's questions, before he shakes his head and goes straight to the point.

"Look it's not any of those okay"—Both 32S and 801S just smirk in response— "Fine! Maybe it was but they didn't talk about it when we got back form the stampede." 9S huffed before resuming.

"Pod was the one who told me to get rid of them since they're not something I should keep. Unless I risk having to explain to them one of these days ...if I'm not careful."

Hearing this both boys nodded their heads in understanding again. Getting grilled from two of the most promising hunters of their generation was another thing they know 9S would have hard time with.

"…Also it got tiring to dig them out from my dung storage" 9S added.

"Oh wow, keeping the dirty stuff with the dirty stuff. Smart …but a bit stupid and disgusting. You shouldn't have done that." 801S commented, with 32S agreeing with a grimace.

"Yeah, I know… But they couldn't call me guilty of having those magazines, since they couldn't find any proof of me having them because of the hiding place. Trust me I know they tried looking, Pod 42 told me it was probably the first thing they did when I left to stay with Whistill." 9S replied with a shrug.

"Well its much clever than keeping them in my sock drawer." 32S chimed.

"And less risk than keeping it out in plain sight, as an open secret in the research center." 801S admitted himself.

"I'm surprise the commander hasn't found out that some of the book casings are fake and are used to disguise Porn mags and Smut novels." 9S said a bit in disbelief, knowing how long this has been going in the research center.

"Look, as we know, Jackass and the other researches are good when they're hiding their shit and the commander doesn't bother to head there unless its about a complaint or an accident has happened." 801S told the two, while giving a knowing look at 9S.

"I know…" 9S grumbled in reply.

"I heard rumors that the commander goes there at night to read a hidden copy of 'The Shadow lord and the Curse swordswoman' by LimE." 32S said to the two, who stare at him in disbelief.

"Get real 32S, she would never do that…" 9S snorted at the thought of Commander White reading smut. She would prefer to berate the genre and even out right burn the book if she got hold of it.

"I don't know, I recall older hunters saying that the chief, the commander and the other village heads were in a secret book club once… You know the hush, hush, sort of thing." 801S told the two, casting some evidence about the rumor.

"Can we just go back to the real reason to why I called you guys to meet up. I mean I could see it there beside 801S." 9S decides to turn their focus back to the reason to why they're here and points to the cloth covering the two square objects.

"That and to at least meet up with 32S before he leaves to Geo-Fulkright tomorrow." 801S Said as he brings the two objects in front of them on the table.

"Which I appreciate it guys. I mean going to that volcanic region would take a month or three weeks at least on caravan, so me and dad will be gone for quite some time. Maybe months more before we get back here." 32S told the two.

"But will you guys be here for YoRHa's anniversary?" 9S asked.

"Well, dad would probably want to sell here when it's peak season for the village because of the celebration and the start of the winter season. But I know we plan to return and stay here until the end of the year before we plan where we'll go next." 32S answered 9S, who was glad about the assurance of 32S and Pops returning.

"So, what's 801S going to show us. I heard from him that you made a request to test a tonic that you discovered from the felyne settlement." 32S said with both him and 9S turning their attention to 801S.

"Well I was able to make it and tested it of course. The results were… let me just show it to you two…" 801S moved to remove the cloth on top of the objects and they were revealed to be two big square glass containers, with unique sort of contents inside.

Both 9S and 32S tilted their head to look at the contents before tilting back from confusion and seeing a disturbing sight.

"What's with the slugs?" 9S asked as he stares at two bloated looking insects. Even their legs looked like stubbles compared to their entire oblong shape body.

"They're Bnahabras." 801S deadpanned.

"What!?" 32S said in surprised, before he gingerly began to poke one of the Neopterans.

"The tonic did this? What happened to their shells and wings?" 9S asked 801S, as he himself was looking over the bugs and prodding one of them.

"I had to remove the shells since if they remained, they'll pop. Their wings are still there if you know where to look."

"Found them." 32S was able to lift one wing, while the other remained flat on the Bnahabra's back. Both relatively small compared to the body.

"How much did you give them and is this what happens with the tonic?" 9S asked in concern, now worried that Rogue might end up too bloated to move if he were to try the tonic.

"Actually, I only gave them a dose proportionate to their body and not lot to begin with. Like a tiny droplet or a quarter of a small syringe." 801S began to explain.

"I mean the tonic really slowed down their metabolism and made their bodies lethargic that didn't really help with burning the energy they were now storing in surplus. It's a good thing you and the felyne chief watch over that felyne who made this on accident, one entire bottle of the tonic could theoretically affect large monsters." 801S told the two, with the latter directed at 9S.

"Really, something big like a Rathalos? So if you use that tonic on them, they'll get bloated and lazy. Wouldn't that be useful when they're captured and kept in captivity?" 32S said to 801S, who scrunches his eyebrows a bit before replying.

"Well, not exactly. The tonic is really powerful, it's dangerous for anyone or any normal monster to intake since it could cause serious harm to their body." 801S answered, gesturing to the Neopterans before them as an example.

"Unless they have a high metabolism like other monsters, for example like a Deviljho or a Narkarkos. The tonic would cancel out their naturally high metabolism and their appetite would, well… be like most monsters. Hunting and feeding once or twice a week, or eating enough to last a month before hunting again. So it's not really useful besides giving gluttoned monsters a stable diet." 801S added the tidbit nonchalantly, not knowing that this information was important for 9S.

9S is glad to know that the Rider's manual was credible for the method and no side effects or dangers would come to Rogue. Plus, he now knows that Rogue wouldn't need to eat the entire tonic to work. He and Pod may have to determine how much they would have to give him, but they'll figure it out once they get back to settlement.

"So, how long does the effects last?" 9S asked to know if 801S was able to get an estimate time before the effects wear off. 801S thought a bit before he replied.

"Hmmm… well I know that it last longer than a week, since I stopped feeding the others by then. Learning if I don't, they'll pop. But give or take at least two to three weeks, the Bnahabras here are still feeling the effect but they have been chirping to get fed lately."

"Or they learned that you're at their beck and call for lunch." 32S joked.

"I guess we can't use this for anything unless to placate monsters with high metabolism. Not that we can try to use it at monsters in the wild since it wouldn't last long." 9S said with fake sigh of dejection. He really does not intend for the tonic be used for anything else but for Rogue anyway.

"Hey, you win some and you lose some Nines. Besides you can still help me with my own project." 801S said to cheer him up, which brought 9S' attention to the quickfoot seeds he was supposed to give.

"Oh right. Here they are a pouch of Quickfoot seeds." 9S gave the pouch to 801S, who quickly picks one out and stares at it inquisitively.

"Thanks Nines. This is a good batch."

"So, what are you gonna use them for?" 32S asked.

"Well, I'm planning to make a new type of drug that would boost a hunter's mobility and speed. I mean we got drugs to increase strength and durability of ones body, why not one that gives them a speed boost." 801S said, as he stashes the pouch in his lab coat.

"Could I guess the effects would be similar to an insect glaive user getting a speed boost from an extract?" 9S said to 801S who nods in agreement.

"Yup. But the effect would last much longer and maybe much more potent."

"Where you'd get the idea?" 32S spoke with curiosity to 801S, finding his friend's idea unique.

"Just somewhere out of the blue... Well to be honest, I may have gotten some inspiration from the hunters running away from 9S on that Tigrex—" 801S answered, before 9S cuts it knowing what he'll say next.

"And what could have help them run faster."

"Exactly!" The boys chuckled together at the remark, before a knock was heard from the door and it opened.

"Hey boys sorry to cut this meeting short, but I forgot I have an errand to do. I need 32S to— What's with the slugs?" Pops entered to call the boys only to pause and stare incredulously at the Bnahabras in the glass containers.

"Nothing, important Pops." 801S answered to the trader.

"You need me to man the front dad?" 32S asked, knowing that with his dad gone he'll have to watch their shop.

"Yup, sorry to cut you break short son and your time meeting up with your friends." Pops apologized, but 32S understands not minding his break was cut short.

"Its okay dad, we're practically done with what we're doing and 801S and 9S still have some other errands to today anyway."

"Right! I'm supposed to meet with Anemone and Jackass in the Hunting Arena." 9S remembered and knew that today Anemone would give him a special exercise.

"And Jackass? I bet whatever you're gonna do with Anemone that has Jackass involve might be something important …or explosive." Pops commented with a hand on his chin.

"We'll you better get going since it would be a long walk to the hunting arena." 801S said before 9S turned to him in confusion and asked.

"Wait your not coming with me? The arena is only north of the guild and a walking distance, won't we head to the same way?"

"I'm not needed at the guild today, since its my day off. Plus I'll probably head back to my place to start working on my personal project." 801S replied as 9S nods in understanding.

"I see, I mean you got your quickfoot seeds so might as well start now that you have them, and you're right that I need to get going. Anemone said she wants our training to be done early before the day ends. She told me last time that Zinnia wants me to meet her for something."

"What for?" 32S asked.

"Not sure, she didn't tell me anything else besides that." 9S shrugs, unsure of it himself.

"Well, I got to go kids. Nice to know that you three got to meet up and settle what you guys needed to do. Son you're in charge until I get back." Pops told the boys as he makes his way back to the door.

"Oh, and 9S …tell Jackass I said hi when you get there." Pops added before leaving the door and heading to where he needs himself to be.

The three boys had a perplex expression on their faces from hearing Pops' last statement, before both 9S and 801S look at 32S for an explanation.

"Jackass…"

"…Really?"

The two asked 32S in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm out of the loop as well. I mean they could be doing business together ...but Jackass has been stopping by a lot lately." 32S said to the two, while also weirded out himself from his father's suppose sudden interest with the explosive lunatic of a researcher.

"Maybe, you can get something about this from Jackass, Nines? I mean, I'm a bit curious if if she and Pops are a thing or my superior started dating to test an experiment." 801S said to 9S, with 32S agreeing with the idea and plausible explanation of Jackass' motives.

"I guess, but chances are I would have to run a gauntlet of explosives before she'll tell me." 9S deadpanned.

"Who knows, that may be what you'll be doing anyway." 32S guessed with a tilt of his head.

* * *

Which was true.

***BOOM**

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" 9S screamed as he was flying through the air with a real insect glaive in his hand, a bone glaive, and the force of an explosion behind him sending his vault off course from its intended trajectory.

With a quick maneuver, 9S triggers a burst of air shooting out of the insect glaive to right himself before landing gracefully on the ground with both of his feet. Giving himself a moment to breathe, 9S dusts off his current attire. Which was a standard guild hunter armor.

It was given to him officially for his training today, which he needs since it turns out his agenda today was a test in the Arena. Anemone said that he could keep the armor if he pass. Personally for 9S, it would be his first armor too if he did.

That is… if 9S could keep it intact from the entire exercise.

9S hears a sizzling sound and stares at his feet seeing another barrel bomb that was buried. His landing must have set it off and 9S proceeds to vault away before the barrel bomb suddenly erupts from the ground before exploding in the air.

The bomb's explosion releases several stones shooting off in various directions and landing in random areas. Some of these areas suddenly have the ground beneath them explode and causing a chain reaction of explosions, which 9S sees and runs for his life. He jumps away using his glaive, ducks from random debris flying overhead and tries to find cover to avoid the explosions and the other barrel bombs being set off.

Watching 9S scramble and jump away from another explosion was Jackass and Anemone, who was garb in her full Rathian gunner armor. All three were in the YoRHa's official hunting arena.

A large colosseum like building, with the main structure being the arena area where the action happens and where 9S currently is. The slay ground, which the arena is popularly called by hunters, is outfitted with a few platforms for ballista to be fired and cannons that hunters can load and fire from. The arena also has a dragonator on one wall side, a weapon that fires a large spear to pierce and disembowel monsters, plus small switches on the sides of the middle of the arena to summon a large gate to split the ring into two. Then above the slay ground are the rows of seats surrounding the entire oval shape of the arena.

The hunting arena also has a section of the building where beginners are taught the basics of hunting and other lessons important for them to learn, like item crafting and monster ecology studies. Basically it is where hunters and new recruits go to train and hone their abilities as hunters.

it is also where any captured monster individuals are slain due to the guild deeming them too dangerous to return to the wild because of their violent behavior and threat to the local ecosystem. Which is a rare occurrence and slaying a monster would be treated as an event that all hunters could participate in and a spectacle villagers could watch to their own digression.

This blood sport use of the arena is highly debated throughout the entire world, which even members of the guild debate whether this practice should continue. Regardless, captured monsters are also used to train new recruits and this purpose is what the guild is mainly advocating the arena to be used for.

As seen with 9S and his instructors.

"What the hell Jackass!" 9S now yelled at the woman standing at the audience area of the hunting arena after finally finding a spot that seems to have no buried barrel bomb.

"What? I warned you that I planted barrel bombs hidden around the arena." Jackass looked down at where 9S was, seeing him glare at her.

"You hid all kinds of barrel bombs! In the ENTIRE ARENA!" 9S spoke hysterically waving his hands, gesturing the entire arena. Some of the grounds are deeply burned and filled with ash and some of the equipment that hunters could use as support like the ballista platforms or the dragonator are covered in soothe but luckily not damaged.

Anemone made sure the switches for the large gate and for the dragonator are closed and not to be used, with both switches stored underground on their spots to avoid getting damage by the explosions.

"Yeah, what you'd expect, I just leave them out in the open? How else will we test you when you're suddenly trust into a dangerous situation?" Jackass replied as if it was common sense for 9S to know of rig booby trap explosives in the arena.

"She's right 9S, even if its unorthodox and highly dangerous, it is exactly what I wanted to test you on today. More so, how would you react and act with your weapon of choice in this certain situation." Anemone agreed with Jackass and explained to 9S the meaning of this test to him.

"And especially when it gets worst and more dangerous!" Jackass shouts with a disturbing sense of glee, before she pulls a lever from her position.

"Wait, what?" The statement caught 9S off guard and before he could ask more of what Jackass meant, a section of the arena opens up and lifts a pack of Velociprey to the slay ground.

Hearing the telltale cries and seeing a pack, which he counts five Velociprey staring at him, 9S gives a cuss to himself as his expression turns to a frustrated one realizing what Jackass meant.

"Again… ****…." Whispering to himself and finding it ironic he'll be facing the same type of monsters from this morning.

"Survive and slay all your adversaries, you pass the test and todays training. Fail, well you can guess what will happen." Anemone said in a firm tone, while 9S contemplates that he would have to survive a minefield of an arena and a pack of Velociprey.

Until sudden realization hits him that he's armed. Not fully armed, since he left his kinsect back in the settlement, but he now has a real glaive to use. A bladed glaive that could cut or at least pierce monster hide.

He isn't defenseless like he was earlier this morning and he may not have Rogue at his side right now, but he's been training and fighting these kinds of bird wyverns with a blunt glaive since he started staying with Whistill. The thought of how he would fare with a real one excites 9S.

Plus, a small part in the back of his mind is telling him that this is the perfect oppurtunity to vent and channel some of his frustrations he got from the Velocipreys earlier this morning. 9S admits, he could feel the lingering anger Rogue had when they tried to steal his kill.

9S then swings his glaive around himself before going to a combat stance in front of the Velocipreys. The act was to gesture the bird wyverns to 'bring it', which the Velocipreys didn't fail to recognize and instead understood the taunt. They all gave threatening cries to 9S in response.

"Nothing personal, but I have a few things to string out of system." 9S said before launches himself straight at the pack, vaulting through the air before giving a downward slash to the nearest Velociprey on his descent.

The strike hits, slashing the head and through one of the eyes of the Velociprey before 9S delivers another to its neck causing blood spurt. The Bird wyvern flops to the ground, forcing the rest of the pack to jump back away from 9S.

They attempt to surround 9S, before he simply vaults to another and gives an overhead slash and combos to a thrust slaying another pack member. One Velociprey close to 9S attempts to pounce on him, but 9S dodges it then uses its back as a springboard to send him airborne.

The Velocipreys look up to 9S who triggers another burst of air to send him straight to another Velociprey to attack. But this time, the Velociprey sees him and dodges. Landing on the ground, one pack member ceases the opportunity to attack 9S and rushes claws out.

Hearing it because of its cries, 9S turns around and bashes the Velociprey with the blunt end of the insect glaive sending it sprawling to the ground. But before he can finish it, 9S hears a sizzling sound and looks down to see another barrel bomb has been activated.

"Huah!" 9S panic vaults away from his position, while at the same time luckily dodge one Velociprey pouncing towards him. The bird wyvern took 9S' place before the explosion kills it sending its body flying into the air. Both 9S and the remaining pack members watch the body fall to the ground to a spot near them, lifting up dust in the area and revealing more barrel bombs buried in the ground.

Not forgetting that the arena is now a minefield of explosives, 9S immediately sheaths his glaive and begins to run away while the two other bird wyverns follow him as they could recognize a sign of danger when they see one.

What came next was another chain reaction of explosions, with several barrels shooting up into the air exploding and sending more debris to the ground activating more barrel bombs.

Both 9S and the raptors bob and weave around the arena from the explosions, generally avoiding each other and trying to not knock into each other.

Finally when all the explosions cease, 9S gives a pant for air from all the running and a moment to collect himself before he hears the shriek of the Velocipreys behind him. He turns around and sees them panting as well but still eyeing him.

He shifts his feet to go into a stance but feels it touch something. He looks at the corner of his eye what it was and saw it was a barrel bomb, a large one still intact and not set off. An idea is formed in his head, as he looks at the Velociprey and smirks. He moves carefully away from the bomb, a few steps before he draws his glaive again.

The Velocipreys see him arm himself and both ready their claws and teeth in response. With a yell, 9S charges at them head on and they in return charge together at him. One makes a leap towards him, but 9S anticipated this and vaults towards it.

Panic and confusion is seen from Velociprey, not expecting 9S to meet it head on but could not stop itself from crashing into him. 9S himself doesn't intend to crash themselves and dodges at the last second, triggering a burst of air to move him away from the Velociprey's trajectory. He also gives a parting slash, not to kill but to destabilize its fall before he lands to the ground and turns to see if his plan worked.

The Velociprey in the air falls on top of its pack member right at the place where the large barrel bomb was and in an instant both where engulf in a fiery explosion.

Once the smoke clears, 9S sees two dead Velociprey, marking the end of his test. With him passing, a sound of applause is heard near him and turns to see Anemone on the ground with him.

"Bravo 9S! You passed your test."

"Congratulation kid! Ten out of ten for that explosive finish by the way!" Jackass shouted from the stands.

"I could now dub thee as hunter trainee …with field work permission." Anemone tells him and earning a perplex look from 9S.

"Aren't I doing that already?" 9S asked in response, before Anemone chuckles in amusement before coming close to ruffle his hair. Flustering 9S to try to remove her hand off his head.

"Unofficial yes, since you are a special case. But now officially, you can get paid and earn points from the guild with the materials you gather from field missions you can join as a trainee." 9S gives Anemone another unamused look to her wide grin under her hand, trying to identify if there is anything else.

"…And you get to keep the glaive."

This brings a surprise look from 9S before he moves away from Anemone and looks at her in disbelief. Not sure if he heard her right or if she was joking.

"Y-you mean…"

"I deem you're ready for combat against threats and in situations that hunters would meet out in the field. You have accumulated enough skill with the insect glaive, making you capable of fighting with it out in the field and monster territories. But that doesn't mean you should stop practicing it, when hunting monsters there is always a need for improvement, is that clear?" Anemone tells him in cordial tone, while finding the glee radiating off of 9S amusing. 9S nods to the latter of Anemone's statement agreeing, but the smile on his face remains.

"So, I get to keep this?" 9S gestures to the glaive on his hand. Anemone simply nods in agreement before she explains to 9S what they would be doing next.

"Yes, and it means the rest of our training session would be you learning the basics of the other 13 remaining weapon types, since it is mandatory for hunters. Maybe some weight training as well for you to bulk up."

"But how about the other studies?" 9S inquired, noticing that he wasn't being assigned for lessons and classes like A2 and 2B, when they got promoted before like him now.

"You already have the needed accompanied knowledge for hunters, from all your self-studies and trips to the research center. You are pretty diligent in that regard but hunting in the field while working with fellow hunters is something you must gain with your own experiences." Anemone answered 9S, helping him understand what he would need to learn in his training. He could maybe even use the field lessons he'll learn in his sessions with Rogue whenever they venture out into the woods or look for more monster dens.

"Hey you two! Are we about done here?! We still need to go to the celebration tonight!" Jackass yelled at them getting their attention. For 9S, he got a bit confuse to what Jackass meant for a celebration.

"Celebration?" 9S turned to Anemone to shed some light about it.

"Right, you weren't here, so you didn't hear about it." 9S could see the hunting captain remember something and could guess it might have happened when he didn't visit the village the other days.

"Basically, Zinnia wants us to meet tonight for a dinner party to celebrate a few things. But the main one would be…"

* * *

"SURPRISE! CONGARTULATIONS!" Everybody cheered as 2B and A2 entered a pub filled with people they knew. With the people who greeted being Zinnia, 9S, Pod 42, Pod 153, 6O, Anemone, Jackass, Pops, 32S, 801S and Masamune; who was at the back giving a gracious bow to the twins in greeting.

The pub they were in was one of the few taverns and restaurants in YoRHa, but the entirety of this pub was privately reserved by Zinnia for the party and dinner she planned for the twins. It was located much nearer to their home, making it ideal and easier for them to return to once it gets late.

"Really? I thought you had enough of parties with our birthday last month." A2 said with a visible cringe. She really was not expecting another surprise party this soon.

"Aw, c'mon A2. Turn that smile upside down! Its not everyday that I have two of my childhood friends become official hunters on a short notice." 6O said as she hooks both girls by the arms and lead them further inside.

"But was renting an entire pub necessary." 2B asked, not finding the expenditure worth it and seeing that there were only a few people to accommodate a space this large.

"Very necessary! I feel like a mother seeing her baby chicks grow up and-and *sniff sniff…get employed." Zinnia teared up at the thought while getting bewildered looks from the others.

"Despite the nature of the job." Jackass side commented.

"And why not have the opportunity to spend time together, we all been busy with the work from the past two weeks. Some of us can't afford it either due to some complications" Anemone added, thinking about White. The commander was still busy with writing forms to the guild and asking for more support for the investigation of the northern area and the mysterious black haze.

"Yeah and its nice. A needed break is good once in a while, especially when you got another day ahead of you. I mean me and 32S are leaving tomorrow to Geo-Fulkright, so might as well have a night to enjoy before we go." Pops told the two, with 32S nodding in agreement.

"Besides, you guys should really celebrate. You've been training and working hard to be hunters for the past two years. Now you two are officially recognize by the guild as hunters. You guys deserve to relax and celebrate this accomplishment." 9S said, with it being the final plea for 2B and A2 to relent and try to enjoy the night as they make their way to a table. The rest of the adults made their way to their own table, with Zinnia facilitating some of the staff to serve the food.

"Also, if I knew you guys just got promoted yesterday, I would have gotten a quick gift or something…" 9S spoke shyly at the two, not noticing the knowing looks from the other members of the party.

"Really, like one of the slugs 801S has in his study? Pass, we already got you to take care of..." A2 joked with a raise eyebrow as they sat around the table, with her sitting beside 9S and him sitting beside 2B. 6O took seat at 2B's other side, while 32S and 801S sat at the remaining chairs.

"Not a slug, unless you want one A2... I would have planned to find and give both of you charms to help in hunting. But thinking about it now, it wouldn't be fair if only 2B got a charm that's helpful. I mean there isn't a charm that could increases your level of intelligence A2." 9S playfully snarked back, earning a pinch on the cheeks by A2.

"Cheeky little shit." A2 responded back playfully too, before shoving him lightly with no ill intent evident.

"It's okay Nines, you don't have to find a gift for us. We were told unexpectedly, not even informing us until we return to the guild either and its simply us getting officialize by the Guild community. Nothing to cause much celebratory really..." 2B spoke before getting closer to 9S and whispered.

"But you being here with us is enough for me…" The slight blush 9S had on his face earned another round of knowing looks from the rest of the occupants in the table.

"Hey 2B and A2, what did you guys do to get promoted? I mean normally it would be a hunter going for his first hunt solo, right?" 32S asked the two and getting 9S' attention to the matter. 9S has been gone from the village for a while and he has been wondering what 2B and A2 did to get them registered as hunters.

"Yeah, I'm curious as well. Did you guys have a confrontation with a monster or something?"

"Me, too! I didn't see any quest that you guys took that involved slaying a specific monster."

Both 9S and 6O asked the twins, with 32S and 801S coming closer to hear their answer.

"Oh. I slew an Azuros for a patch of trees filled with honey in a gathering quest and 2B slew two raptor packs going in a turf war with each other." A2 said nonchalantly.

"Wait! Hold up. You fought an Arzuros for its honey and won!" 801S said surprise.

"Yup."

"Details, I know Arzuros can get really fierce when fighting for honey. I mean me and pops normally issue a quest to get some when those bears are around. Other hunters consider it a chore too, if they're there protecting their honey fiercely." 32S asked turning his and 801S attention to A2.

"Well since you guys asked…" A2 began to regale the tale to the two while 6O and 9S were focused on 2B's.

"Hey 2B, when A2 meant pack ...like you even slain the alphas? And which kind of bird wyvern were they?"

"Yeah, and did you really jump in between a turf war. Like with both packs going on each other."

"No 6O, I didn't. I tracked them down to their den and fought them. And yes 9S, I slain the dromes of the respective packs. I believe the packs that I fought were Velocipreys and Iopreys." 2B answered the two's questions and their conversation continued even after the food was serve.

The table of teenagers were engrossed with talking with each other, talking what they've been doing the past few days. Their conversation turned to slightly serious one, when 9S asked the situation with the investigation of the black haze. Both 2B and A2's expression turned a bit glum explaining that they were only able to map out how far the infection spread and nothing much else. No new dens or underground passages, but on the positive side no monsters.

9S said the same with his observation of the west side and said that monsters are still reluctant to return to the other areas of the forest. Except for the Velocipreys, who are desperate and a few herbivores.

But giving a positive note, 6O said that the guild would be requesting the aid of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners and their two captains to help with the investigation. 801S himself has heard of them and their reputation. He speculates that maybe they could get a lead on it and that their rate of failure was near non-existent. It lifted the spirits of 2B and A2 a bit from the idea.

From there their conversation returns to a more lighthearted one, with them talking about what they would do next.

32S said he'll try to get some souvenirs from Geo-Fulkright for them, while 801S explains his idea of a new speed boosting potion. 6O told them that her field training had begun, which 9S adds that he himself has been officially given permission to join for field work and training as well. The thought of the two of them doing field work didn't escape their minds, but 9S said it would not likely be possible until he is done with his business with the felynes.

Though, A2 adds that 9S could look forward in the future to shadow her and 2B on a quest since they are now officially hunters and him being a field trainee. A thought 2B liked and willing to do, but she too agrees only once 9S is done with his work with the felynes.

The twins then share that they'll be doing some quest for the guild and help handle the situation in the southern area of the forest since most of the monster activity is there due to the recent events. Deciding then that they'll take a break with the investigation until the Royal Scriveners arrive to help. They also wish to start upgrading their guild armor and make them stronger, unless they slay a monster Masamune can make into a full set of armor.

The night went on with more merry celebrations and hard drinking from the adults. Zinnia had challenged her table to a liquor drinking contest that quickly went south and ended the night with several parties formed to carry their drunken guardians home.

"You think Anemone would be okay by herself?" 9S asked 2B as they walk ahead of A2, Pod 42, Pod 153 and Zinnia. The wyverian being winner of her own drinking contest and looking none worse to wear.

"She didn't drink much. But I'm more worried of how she'll get Masamune back to his."

"True. I mean you think he would remove his armor when he's in the forge because of the heat and not because of feeling hot from getting drunk. But at least that's a lot less weight to carry him back home."

9S then made a face remembering what happened after when the blacksmith began to strip during their bout of drinking. With 2B speaking her thoughts on the matter of Anemone being in charge of taking Masamune home.

"I feel sorry for the captain. But she really goes above and beyond though."

"...Still, the idea of carrying him naked is something I don't want to experience."

"You and me both Nines."

Both individuals grimace for a moment at the thought, before chuckling.

"Will you stay the night?" 2B asked with uncertainty.

"Hmmm, yeah. Turns out Pod 153 was in with the celebration and told Whistill beforehand. So yeah, I'm staying with you guys tonight." 9S answered to 2B, grinning.

"That's nice to know. I haven't been seeing you around lately."

"Well, its pretty hard for us to hang out with me working with Whistill and you and your hunter tasks."

"True…" 2B hasn't been able to allocate time for her and 9S to be together due to the investigation and 9S helping the felynes build their home.

"But we got the entire night you know… to be toge— h-hang out t-together." 9S stuttered at his words and giving an obvious slip up, but 2B simply smiles in response and draws to walk closer with 9S.

"I like that. But you don't need to be early tomorrow?"

"Nope, Whistill said my morning shift is covered. So, I can stay pretty late." 9S responded, while noticing how close he was with 2B.

"Good, because there is something I've notice and been wanting to talk to you about." 2B spoke, making 9S pause in his steps and in turn 2B pauses her own.

"What do you want to talk about?" 9S was a bit nervous asking and thought of the worse case scenario that she saw him and Rogue in the forest together. Especially now that he could see 2B getting a bit nervous on how she should ask him, before speaking up.

"Its about Jackass… and Pops."

It took a minute for 9S to register what 2B said and saw that her expression turned to a worried one. She was about to ask him what's wrong before, 9S immediately started to laugh in relief and amusement.

"Oh my gosh! You too, I mean I just learned today and started to speculate with the other guys when Pops told me to tell her 'he said hi' when I meet up with her."

"Jackass actually asked me to gopher some materials to him one time and then when I gave it to Pops, he looked elated at it before he simply gave a parcel in response and ask me to give it to her. It smelled weird too. But Jackass took interested in it and 801S said she was examining it for a few hours."

"Did you see them try to double team Zinnia?"

"They actually left together too."

"Yeah and was Pops leaning on Jackass or was it the other way around?"

"They both were too drunk for their own good."

2B and 9S's conversation continued, with even A2 and the rest joining in with their own accounts of the mysterious interactions of Pops and Jackass until they got back to their home.

It was a good night for them and a well deserve break as well. For tomorrow, would be another day of work for the family.

Especially for 9S since he would be training with Rogue, unaware of the consequences he and his monstie had wrought from their earlier excursion in the woods.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay that's the end for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and Thanks for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes:**

**I'm sorry for this really late update, but like I said October was a bit busy for me and maybe the first week of November too.**

**But here is the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

"White? You're here early." Zinnia said as she entered the captain's quarters and saw White working diligently on her desk. A few books were stacked on top of one another, while the commander herself was writing a certain document, a letter of request, as Zinnia guessed and knew what it would be about.

"I didn't leave. I stayed and used the guild facilities so I could resume my work today and prepare the needed arrangements before the Captains of the Royal Scriveners arrive in the coming days." White replied not looking up at the documents she was writing, while reading some of the written reports before her.

Zinnia was surprised that the commander decided to stay in the guild last night and felt a bit worried that she may be pushing herself a bit. Although, it's not the first time that White stayed overnighted for work so it isn't unusual for Zinnia to see her this early.

"You do know at this time of the year, the Royal Scriveners are busy researching that mysterious tower in the sea, right? Well… still more of trying to figure out how to get in through the lock doors and researching how to open them." Zinnia said, while White gave a tired sigh.

"I am well aware of it… I'm surprise we both forgot about the guild's periodic investigation of the tower, but we were occupied with the recent events we just had to remember. Though, I understand the guild's investment in investigating a strange and, dare I say, supernatural tower that suddenly appears halfway before the year ends—"

"And stays in place for a month or so, before vanishing completely until the next year." Zinnia added earning a tired nod from White.

"Yes… But surely the guild realizes that there are more pressing matters that needs their attention, than a tower that no one has ever entered or step foot in for the last five centuries. The implications that the Black calamity could still be alive, or another would rise from this infection, should spur them to cancel this year's investigation and head straight here to YoRHa. What's worse is that while there hasn't been any incidents or changes in the northern area with the infection, the monsters in the southern area are getting more agitated due to the lack of space and constant territorial disputes. I have received reports that some have started to return to the western section of the forest, and I worry that they may be slowly getting closer—"

"To the black haze… and we may risk of having to defend the village from mad monsters or have the infection spread further." Zinnia said, finishing the commander's train of thought.

"Exactly…" The tired and slightly irritated huff that came after, signaled Zinnia that White may be getting a bit overworked on the matter. The commander herself had paused in her writing to vent a bit, making Zinnia walk closer to White and give a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"They're already past the third week White, their investigation would end soon but it would still take time for them to return, even if we request them to come here due to the urgency. I understand your concerns and I may not know how the guild thinks, but I know that you should cease your needless overthinking and focus on the good news we have for now. It's not helping if you keep focusing on the pessimistic sides of things…"

"I am not pessimistic. I'm being real—" White made to speak only to be ignored by Zinnia as she continued to speak.

"We had some bouts of success and achievements to cross out from our to-do list from the past weeks. I mean the village is more or less fix from the whole stampede fiasco and has been fortified and made stronger by our faithful villagers to protect us from another similar disaster. And it's good news that there isn't any changes with the black haze in the northern area. We've map out the extent of the infection and we're also constantly monitoring it for any changes. Plus, while the situation in the south end of the forest may be not our liking, at least the areas of the forest is still stable. I remember that we placed a certain charge of mine to keep watch on the western side of the forest should any monsters begin to return. So far, I haven't heard any news that is alarming or anything that would mean danger for us …and I know you haven't either." Zinnia gave White pointed look asking if she was wrong, but the commander couldn't give any to refute.

"If anything the monsters of the forest are still wary of the black haze and are avoiding it at all cost. Maintaining their distance from it, even if they may look like they are coming closer to its location. Their senses and instincts are far greater than ours and they may know much more than us on how dangerous that black haze is. Trust my wyverian wisdom and look at the bright side, nature is also wary of our situation and doing its own way of handling it. And the guild did promise that Devola and Popola would head right to straight to YoRHa after their investigation." Zinnia said with finality, while she sees White purse her lips and scrunch her eyebrows thinking deeply.

"And what do you, pray tell, are we suppose do before they arrive? Wait?" White asked.

"Yup! And just resume on what we have been doing for the past week. If any emergency happens, we react accordingly. Anything new we learn, we record and report, and everything else we always do when defending the village.

…But for you, I think you should delegate some time for yourself to destress. We wouldn't want a too uptight commander to meet and greet the twin captains of the Royal Scriveners when they get here." Zinnia said jokingly, while White simply rolls her eyes while she resumes her work.

"I do have time for myself, if you must know, and I am not overworking or overthinking about our current affairs as you would believe myself to be doing. I am just remaining vigilant should the black blight begin to cause more problems to the village and the surrounding area." White said, while Zinnia's eyes suddenly narrowed hearing something from what she spoke.

"Black Blight?" Zinnia asked, hearing the term for the first time.

"Ah, yes. The name for the mysterious black haze. It's what the older generations, maybe even the ancients, called this mysterious phenomenon. I was able to learn the name due to the extensive research done inside the archives by our archivists and the young handler-in-making, who was with us during the investigation." White explained before looking in the stack of books on her table. The commander proceeds to find and show Zinnia a book and flipped to the page that had the term in it.

"Huh, at least we have something to call it officially. Anything else you learned about the black blight?" Zinnia gave the book back to White who gave a frustrated sigh and an irritated scowl in response.

"Just an excerpt saying that it existed before and nothing else that we already know of. Infecting monsters and turning them mad, spontaneous appearances and no known cure for it, despite the gnawing idea that if there wasn't one then the world should have been plunge by darkness by now. It's frustrating that from all this work, we only manage to get its name and nothing else." Zinnia proceeded to give White another reassuring pat on the shoulder, trying to ease the stress the commander was feeling.

"Don't worry White, once Devola and Popola arrive they could shed some light to this black blight. They have been the most promising researchers and captains of the Scriveners the guild has since the day the Black calamity first struck, and I should know. I met them and their work, they may know and see something that we don't, but until then we wait and try not to lose ourselves in paranoia." Zinnia spoke to White reassuring her, but the commander still looked unconvinced.

"But if you want… I can help out and start looking into the books you have right now. Which I know you'd obviously be using the time right now, if you could, to read them and research more on the black blight. All before we resume our daily responsibilities today. So, let me ease some of your stress and let you finish all the documents you have there." Zinnia said surprising White with the offer, making her think about it.

The wyverian chief was right, even though White wouldn't admit it out loud that she was getting a bit stress with the black blight situation and working on it was her way to appease some of her nerves regarding it. Having some help wouldn't hurt a bit and having Zinnia take off some weight on her shoulders wouldn't be bad either.

"If it's not a bother… then you can start on that stack over there…" White pointed to the pile of books near the corner of the table as Zinnia proceeded to get a seat and grab the first book on the top.

* * *

Walking through the forest at the southern end of the village, 2B and 9S were in their hunting gear, minus one kinsect for 9S and both had just finished a quest requesting to cull the number of raptorian wyverns drawing closer to the village.

The quest was under 2B's name but with 9S officially allowed to join quests under a hunter's supervision, he tag along once he learned 2B signed up to a number of quests in the southern area of the forest.

He was curious of what state this area of the Whistill forest is in, due to most of the monster population being here, and was the reason to why he asked 2B if he could join her. She was a bit apprehensive of letting him follow her since she was just recently promoted as a hunter, but 9S promised that he'll stick to shadowing her and stay at a safe distance while he watches her work and do her thing.

Though, 2B knew better that 9S may not completely stick to his promise and start engaging monsters with her, but she was a bit curious on how far he's gone with his training and wanted to see it herself.

Specifically wanting to see if Anemone's claim of him being combat ready to fight with a glaive was true. Plus, with most of her quests simply being item gathering and at most mook slaying of bird wyverns, 2B allowed 9S to tag along with her. It ended with one enthusiastic 9S and a surprisingly pleasant morning spending time with him. She decides her decision today was a good one, seeing the results and finding them good.

"I could see that you have improved in combat and fighting with an insect glaive, but I still notice some slips up you have. You should focus on your footing and make sure it's done properly. While you are against a monster to avoid accidents." 2B spoke to 9S as they continue to walk through the forest, their destination being the border before the western area.

"Hehe… I know, Anemone told me that I still need to practice a bit, but I didn't trip that much..." 9S replied bashfully, he was hoping to impress 2B a bit today and might have been too eager to please.

Resulting to a few missed slashes and slight foot tripping from small pebbles on the ground. Admittedly the quest to cull some Velocipreys and Iopreys didn't end in a disaster, which could have been him probably getting saved by 2B and receiving a harsh scolding after. But 9S knows he could have done better …or worst, then the quest could have ended horribly.

"Although, you have proven that you are capable of handling yourself in battle." 2B said surprising 9S.

"Really?" He walked closer to 2B and look to see if she was lying.

"Yes… Nines."—2B placed a hand on his head to pet his hair—" And I'm proud of you and the progress you've made." The boy could only look more bashful but at the same time feeling giddy from the praise and affection he was receiving.

"Thanks 2B…" 9S said as both of them stop in front of an intersection with different paths heading elsewhere.

"This is where we must part Nines. I need to report back to the guild of my completed quests."

"Do you need me to come with you? I mean I did shadow you for like half of the time before hunting with you. I may need to report or something…"

"No, it's okay. You still have to meet Pod 153 and head back to the settlement today. I heard you'll be busy for the next few days again for some sort of project the chief wants, right?"

"Yeah… Whistill may want to try his whole indoor plumbing project." 9S remembered that after the felynes are done renovating their front windows and entrance they'll start making a water system next for the settlement. It would help in taking care of the Lunar Tears too.

"Indoor plumbing? I taught I heard it was a hot tub or something related?" 9S saw 2B with a look of amusement and is a bit surprised that she knew the other reason for the water system. She must have heard it from Pod 153 when she was talking to Pod 42.

"Please, tell me you didn't swayed Whistill to your cult of love for baths." 2B said in a light and teasing manner.

"Hey! You like hot baths too and, in my defense, it was Whistill who suggested it in the first place." 9S huffed and pouted, while 2B chuckles lightly before her expression turns to a more reserve one.

"I guess this means I won't be seeing you for while then..." 2B spoke, with 9S catching the sad tone in her voice. Understanding her statement and what she meant by it. It did bring him a bit down too, knowing that he won't be seeing 2B for a while either.

"Yeah, I guess… but I still have my training with Anemone, and I would most likely be in the hunting arena, now that training could resume officially. If you drop by, we can hangout if you're free or we could join a quest since I can now, under the notion of me shadowing you." 9S said to cheer themselves up but saw 2B didn't seem to be too bothered by her previous statement and instead places a hand to his shoulder.

"It's okay Nines… but thanks for the suggestions. I am still needed to work on some special assignments with the black haze investigations. I may not have time to spend freely until the Royal Scriveners arrive. You should focus on helping Whistill and whatever task he has for you. Besides, you still need to monitor the western area of the forest in case something happens. Especially, now that some of the monsters are returning there, which I assume you've heard."

"Yeah, I have. Things might get hectic if monsters continue to migrate back… guess you're right. We both might be too busy to meet up."—'That and I have my whole rider training with Rogue to do' thought 9S—"Better for me to finish whatever business I have with the felynes, at least the big ones, before the guild would have me do something else." 9S said, deciding to take the time and opportunity with helping Whistill.

Plus, spending time with Rogue and learn everything he needs to know as rider before the guild puts some attention on him for anything, even for the black haze investigation. Regardless, it would give him less time for his rider business and personal quest to learn more of his past.

"I assume your business with the felynes won't be ending anytime soon? Even after their settlement is built?" 2B asked.

"Yeah." 9S answered, with her assumption being true to a certain extent. His business with felynes won't end since it is a promising partnership, but the extended truth being Rogue and to resume his rider training with the felynes occasionally when he has the time.

"But at least once I'm done with that I could return to the village and stay with you guys again and just occasionally visit the settlement time to time. We could hangout more after." 9S said while smiling at 2B at the notion. It's been more than three weeks and 9S would admit he was getting a bit homesick.

"I see, I don't mind that arrangement… until then I'll be awaiting your return." 2B said smiling back, while ruffling 9S' hair, earning a small giggle from the boy before they went their separate ways.

* * *

After parting from 2B, 9S met up with Pod 153 who was waiting for him by a cart that would take them back to the settlement. It was just a short ride with both 9S and Pod talking about what they would be doing next for coming days and formulating the new training plan they have for 9S and Rogue. By the time they arrived at the settlement they came to a decision to ask Whistill to make a certain item for Rogue.

"We need to make a saddle." Pod 153 said to the felyne chief.

They were outside, in the valley, with 9S and Rogue playing together by the river. Work in renovating the entrance and making the windows/lookouts of the settlement where completed, giving Whistill some time to meet with the retuning duo and discuss their next course of action.

"Nya! You'd be happy to hear that I have already taken the opportunity to start making one." Whistill said surprising Pod, and before she could ask anything else, Whistill explained.

"Nya? You really think that wasn't the first thing to cross my mind when I saw him return on the back of a Deviljho. Those spines could hurt after a while Nya!" The felyne chuckled, while Pod simply shakes her head in amusement.

"Well you're not wrong… but is there anything that you need to make it? I assume 9S left the manual with you and you read the part for saddles."

"I did Nya and there is some items I need you and 9S to gather for me to make the saddle. And maybe to restock for the settlement too Nya." Whistill answered, which was heard by 9S and Rogue who approach the two.

"No problem Whistill. What do you need?" 9S asked the felyne.

"Just some Ivy and Iron ore, but if you can find a small mining spot for the ore that would be preferable Nya. Our tribe is still thinking if iron pipes would be use or we just jury rig some tough wood for our water system and internal plumbing, so we might as well see how much resources we have before we begin construction." The trio nodded in understanding to Whistill's request, with Pod listing it down before turning to face 9S.

"Guess we should head out now since the sun is still up?"

"Yup! But at least we can head out in style!" Confuse at what the he said, Pod was about to ask 9S on what he meant.

Only for him to immediately grab her in his arms and hop onto Rogue's back. The monstie was already crouching low knowing what his rider is thinking.

Rogue stood immediately after 9S secured himself on his back and raised himself to stand taller on hide legs before giving out a short roar.

"**GROOOAAAHH!" **9S had one hand in the air giving a cheer, while Pod clung to his shirt with a panic expression on her face.

"Hi ho Deviljho! Rogue, to the nearest ivy plants!" 9S shouted and pointed to the forest.

"MEOWSTER!" As Pod screeched, Rogue ran to the direction with a burst of speed, leaving a chuckling Whistill behind. The Felyne chief looked on as the trio where rapidly leaving his line of sight before he heard Pod yell again to her master.

"MEOWSTER! We don't have our supplies! And you forgot your kinsect you idiot!" The silhouette of the three began to return and come closer. Whistill could only laugh as they were heading back.

"Back to our room Rogue, Rider's cave away!" 9S shouted as they passed by Whistill and headed back to their place in the settlement.

"**GROAH!"** Rogue gave a bark in reply and leaped straight to the path to their room.

* * *

After their short detour to their room and prepping themselves with the things they may need, both 9S and Pod were ready to explore the forest and look for the items for Rogue's saddle and for the settlement's next project.

9S was still equipped with the standard guild armor and his new insect glaive, but this time with his kinsect latch on his right arm. The boy, for the first time, was complete in his hunter getup and felt like real hunter as well. Ready to brave the world with his monstie as a Rider.

Pod 153 on the other hand simply had a small iron helm on top of her head and an acorn shaped weapon supplied by Whistill. She didn't have any palico armor on hand nor did she have any forge before, since 9S was just training to be a hunter then.

Although, the small felyne could look forward of getting herself some armor and palico weapons in the future, now that her meowster is progressing well.

Standard supplies were packed, which included healing items like potions, hunting tools like flash bombs and gathering tools like foldable Pickaxes and bug nets. Bringing it with them, the duo mounted Rogue and headed out to the forest.

The ride was much more fun for 9S, now that he was able to mount Rogue properly and not bothered by his movements. Riding his monstie came naturally for him, which Pod 153 noticed sitting behind her meowster, and the entire trip was much more enjoyable than their first one. Rogue was taking them to places faster and the monstie could run at his own leisure.

They made short work of finding the ivy and other plant materials from the gathering spots Rogue found. It was only the iron ore that trio had trouble looking. Rogue couldn't sniff any monster dens in their proximity nor any places where iron deposits could be found naturally.

9S was beginning to think if they stripped this side of the forest of all its available gathering spots. They might have to buy ore from YoRHa if they want their iron pipes and it would be a pain to the felynes if they have to dig for their own ore.

Feeling a bit daring, 9S decided to take them to the area he and Rogue were before, where they fought the Velocipreys and hope that maybe they could find more iron there.

If not, at least 9S could explore a bit. He and Rogue didn't have much time to since they had to rush back unless 9S would have gotten late the other day.

Rogue remembered the path and he took them further through the west side of the forest, and surprisingly outside of it. The trio slowly realized that they may have come to another locale. Seeing that there was the same wide plains that 9S and Rogue saw the day before, but without any monster herds obstructing their view. They could see the plains stretch miles away from them.

There were patches of forest like areas surrounding the sides of the plains and a large river flowing further away from their position. At the horizon they could see some mountain ranges at the end but was surrounded by a thick veil of fog or mist that even reaches the base, creating a hazy view. It looked mysterious and inquisitive at the same time, spurring a sense to explore.

"**SKREEEOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!"**

Hearing the large roar snaps the group from looking at the valley and instead trying to find the source of the call. Rogue was the first to notice where it came from and looked above them, with 9S and Pod following after. What they saw was a red scaled flying wyvern. With some scales black like its talons, spikes and other areas of its body. With a lighter but still visible dark markings on its wing.

"A Rathalos…" 9S whispered in awe, while the three of them watch it fly further away and slowly disappear as it nears the mountain ranges at the horizon.

"Incredible… Meowster." Pod 153 said sharing the same sentiments.

Rogue was silent but 9S could feel his excitement and awe from seeing the wyvern king of the skies fly pass them.

"I never thought I'd seen one in the wild… before I become a hunter I mean." 9S's expression of awe then turned to one mix of panic and relief.

"Oh. Wow… We're really lucky we didn't encounter one while we were here last time Rogue. I'm sure we would have gotten our butts burned if we fought against it with our current level of skill." 9S said with Rogue giving a nod of agreement. The monstie knew that the monster he saw was strong and powerful, but a wyvern that Rogue is eager to overthrow and usurp.

Rogue doesn't know why he wanted to do that but believes this desire is born from his species' nature. An instinct driven to prove itself as the top dog in the food chain, eating all and earning a sense of pride to his strength. As if sensing it as well, 9S gave a path on top of Rogue's head before speaking to the Deviljho.

"Maybe in the future Rogue… I'll make sure we'll both get strong enough to face it someday. It's a testament to a hunter's strength and shows how far he's grown, if he could take down a Rathalos by themselves. I get the feeling it's the same for riders and monsties." Rogue gives a gentle croon to the notion, liking the idea and moves his head closer to 9S's petting.

"But you and Rogue are still really lucky that you didn't encounter one while you were out here." Pod said to the two getting their attention.

"True, I didn't think Rogue and I went this far out. Where are we Pod?" 9S asked, while at the same time directed Rogue to head back to the forest.

"Hmmm"—Bringing out a map, Pod 153 looks into it—" Base on my reading, we're approaching a place called Pondry hills." Pod 153 answered.

"Really? I haven't heard of this place. Does the guild give quests here?"

"Not exactly… I heard they would send Expeditions and maybe ecological surveys, but no quests or hunting is done here exclusively or officially." Pod began to explain.

"The guild could have listed this area and others like it to be untouched by civilization because of the monster population thriving. Maybe for nature preservation as well… regardless this makes this a place hotspot for a lot of strong monsters."

"And too dangerous or unsuited for settlements to be built in. If they weren't too dangerous before to begin with." 9S added nodding his head to Pod's explanation, before asking. "Though, you said exploring is still an option... maybe we can find some open mining spots here?"

"Pondry hills is a bit more dangerous for hunters to hunt in, there could more flying wyverns here besides the Rathalos we saw and some maybe just as strong. Hunter's would be on their own discretion should they want to explore and hunt in these places, even with the guild's support. This place is firmly secured by the monsters living here and the guild wouldn't have the exact or even up to date details to what apex monsters are calling the shots here either. Much less which turfs hunters may potentially be trespassing in." Pod said making 9S ponder for a bit.

"True. Hmmm… I guess we should head back and tell Whistill the bad news about finding some iron ore. I don't think we're ready to tackle anything here, even with Rogue, beyond alpha bird wyverns." 9S said, earning a nod of agreement from Pod and a reluctant one from Rogue.

"Agreed, at least we have the ivy though." Pod 153 chimed that at least they accomplish one task today.

With the decision made, 9S patted Rogue to head on back to Whistill. It was sad that they wouldn't be able to return to the plains until they were much more experience but at least the memory of a Rathalos flying above will remain with them.

Though, before Rogue could even take a few more steps, he suddenly paused in his tracks when a gust of wind blew past them. The Deviljho shifted his nose to the direction where the wind came from and caught a scent.

"Rogue what's wrong?" 9S noticed his monstie pause in his steps.

Rogue gave another whiff of his nose and gave a happy croon and began to pace around a bit.

"Meowster, I think he got a whiff of something." Pod exclaimed as she clings to 9S while Rogue was spinning around.

"**GROAH" **Rogue gave a confirming bark.

"You did? Is it the ore? Or something else?" 9S asked once the Monstie settled a bit and gave a nod in reply, before gesturing back to the direction he was pointing with his snout.

"I guess we'll be making a detour. Pod where does that way go?" Pod 153 began to fiddle the map again before answering.

"I see… it's a bit Northwest Meowster…" The answer drew 9S and Rogue's enthusiasm off a bit. Rogue himself paused to turn his head as best he could do to look at Pod.

"How far? I mean we haven't gone there since you know…" 9S trailed off with a worried tone in his voice, Pod 153 knowingly understood where the concern was coming from. They never attempt to go near north because of the black haze and the guild's presence there.

"Well, some good news is that it isn't far from what we usually go around in this side of the forest. And it looks like the direction Rogue is pointing at gets further away… I think its safe that we could take this detour." Pod answered truthfully, while 9S visibly relaxes.

"Well, I trust you Pod. Maybe we can find something new from where we're going. I mean we did, the last time we followed Rogue." 9S said, before giving a Rogue pat and earning short growl of approval.

"Let's just be careful, we don't know what we'll find." Pod reminded the two as they ready themselves for their next ride.

"Okay, Rogue take us away!" 9S said giving a light tap on Rogue's side.

"**GROOOOOAAAAHHHH!"** Giving a roar, the young monstie begins to sprint to follow the scent while carrying his rider and palico.

Though unknown to the trio, several pairs of eyes were watching them. If it weren't for the direction of the wind blowing past the three, Rogue would have smelled these individuals and recognize them. One pair of eyes bigger than the others gave a low growl before giving a hiss to follow the three.

The intruders returned, the same ones that crippled their pack and are going to pay dearly for it. They're not going to get away with their life this time.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm sorry again for the late Update. October and November has gotten a bit hectic for me. But now that the Holidays are coming, I'll be able to write more for this Story.**

**Thanks for reading and ****See you in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes:**

**Greetings for the New Year 2020!**

**Hello, I'm sorry for this really late update but life got a bit busy for me so I could only finish writing this chapter after I had some free time and post it now.**

**Also with the holidays and a bit of vacationing, I wasn't able to resume my planned update schedule for this fic of every two weeks on Fridays. Hopefully I'll resume my planned update schedule soon but until then enjoy this chapter. **

**Slight note, I edited one chapter for the consistency to the story and the coming future chapters. Its chapter 18 if you guys want to check it out and it's just a minor detail changed between Zinnia and 9S conversation of the black blight.**

**That's all and here is the chapter enjoy! **

* * *

"Okay… wasn't expecting to find a cave with a patch of Gloamgrass Buds inside. Not that I'm complaining but I was leaning more on you smelling some ores for us Rogue." 9S said as Rogue gives an uncaring grunt, while the trio of rider, monstie and palico were trekking through a large cave returning to the entrance.

"Well meowster, ore and other minerals don't have a strong scent on them. Besides, we're lucky that we found these buds for they're used to make ancient potions when mix with Kelbi horns. This is a good find and better if we can hunt some Kelbi later for their horns and bring all the materials to Whistill." Pod 153 said with 9S giving a short nod to her explanation.

"True. You get a lot of zenny from selling those types of potions and they are good for hunters… You think we can keep some for ourselves?" 9S asked with gleeful mirth.

"Unless you find some ores before we head back, then these buds will be sold to buy the iron ores the settlement may need for their project." Pod replied, while 9S deflates from the notion and finding it true.

"**GROAH"** Rogue gave short bark, as if saying that he'll try to sniff again but 9S simply patted his snout and just shook his head.

"It's okay Rogue. We kinda done enough today and we need to return to the settlement now before it gets too late. I mean we traveled really far, and when I meant 'we' I meant 'you' carrying us the whole day. You deserve some rest and maybe we can hunt some snacks for you later before the day ends."

Rogue gives a happy croon, liking the idea, while they arrive at the entrance. The three decided to walk instead of riding Rogue back to the settlement. Giving both 9S and Pod a break from sitting on top of Rogue's bare back and spines.

"May I ask what our plans would be now for the coming days?" Pod asked as 9S gave a pondering look.

"We'll still be focusing on the settlement's water system and plumbing, but Whistill might just make us continue to be his gophers to gather materials they need. Although, they do have most of the items already and they'll just buy the rest from YoRHa. I think we got more time for ourselves for the next days..." 9S answered with a raised eyebrow, giving an amused response.

"Some time to focus on your rider training I assume. While you did do some physical exercises, practiced your forms with your insect glaive and the occasional confrontations with the raptorian wyverns coming to the west side of the forest, those were all hunter related. We hardly focused on any Rider related training, much less Rider and monstie combat."

"Yeah, and we couldn't do it either with Rogue still being small and all. So, it wouldn't matter even if we did try to or even read that part of the manual for the time being." 9S shrugged his shoulders as Pod just gave a small frown and a shake of her head.

"Are you sure it's not because you couldn't stop reading the monstie section of the book? You were glued to that section and read it whenever you had free time, for the entirety of the three weeks we stayed with Whistill." Pod said giving 9S a look, while the boy began to defend himself.

"It's not my fault it was interesting… I mean c'mon Pod. You saw how many monsters there are to hatch and tame. Monsters including elder dragons!" 9S exclaimed excitedly.

He wouldn't deny and say what Pod 153 said about him was false, 9S did spent a lot of time reading about the different monsties that Riders could bond with. Much eager to do so since in their earlier excursions with Whistill, Pod was able to read the section before him and wanting to know more. He learned much of the different monsters that could be ridden and their biology.

The Rider's manual had information on monsters that rival those in the guilds and more. Since the special needs to care for the monsties is another wealth of knowledge that most scholars and hunters wouldn't be able to attain easily, without getting close to a monster.

Especially on monsters too dangerous to approach due to their power. Like elder dragons and other monsters that are considered on par with elder dragons.

"I didn't know that a monstie Kushala Daora could store cold air in their sacs to retain their ice breaths. I heard wild Kushalas only possess that ability in the frozen areas since they don't have the natural ability to breathe ice." 9S said, while Pod nods her head.

"Yes Meowster I read it too—"

"Or did you know that if you have a Teostra as a monstie it could ignite the end tips of its wings, so it could move with a burst of speed from the fire propelling it. Though the manual said its only seen doing it when performing its kinship attack, but that's something I look forward to if given the chance."

"Wait! Meowster are you saying you want to ha—"

"Hey! I just remembered that Kirin milk is REAL! And not some marketing ploy! The manual said it has the same chemical composition as Ancient Potions and works like one too. Plus they say it's taste like—"

"Meowster you're rambling!" Pod shouted to get 9S' attention. Realizing what he was doing, 9S chuckles with embarrassment before apologizing.

"…Sorry, Pod." Pod 153 simply shakes her head and waves her paw gesturing she was okay in reply.

"It's okay Meowster, I understand your interest in monsties and even I find the knowledge of rider's taming elder dragons exciting. I get a feeling you might want to have more monsties in future, which is something I expected and feel wary off…" She gave 9S knowing a look, while the boy sheepishly averts his eyes from the felyne.

Pod wasn't wrong and having another monster as a friend and learning their secrets has become appealing to 9S after having Rogue. He is sure too that the Deviljho himself might want a playmate or companion to be with and wouldn't mind another monster the rider would hatch. As long as Rogue doesn't see the other monstie as food.

"But before you fantasize of getting another, I stress that you should focus on being a proper Rider first. Much more get the hang of it now that you have Rogue, who is a Deviljho and a monster that even the manual said is hard for beginner riders." Pod 153 said sternly, earning a nod and a roll of eyes from 9S.

"No offence to you of course Rogue!" Pod quickly added, while Rogue gave a none committed grunt. Not bothered and simply nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah I know Pod… But me and Rogue are hitting off with a good start or rather a _great _start!" 9S said and saw that Pod was about to retort but he added before she spoke.

"But I know that me and Rogue need more practice, _like_ a lot of practice. I'm taking this seriously Pod and it's the top priority for me with the time we have left, once were back in the settlement." 9S said solemnly and truthfully, while the felyne remained a bit skeptical before giving a short sigh.

"I'm just glad you're taking this seriously meowster but know this, we are reading the manual together but this time only the—" Before Pod could finish, 9S suddenly had his hand on her mouth and crouched near the ground while Rogue himself positioned himself in a protective stance, flanking their back and covering the two.

Pod was surprised by the abrupt action but suddenly realized what they were doing after her ears shifted about and heard the faint sound of footsteps or rather clawed feet briefly running then slowing down until she couldn't hear it anymore.

Once the understanding and the realization dawned to the felyne that they are being stalked, 9S slowly removed his hand from her mouth and rose from his crouch. Pod 153 and 9S' eyes then met with the silent message of what to do before doing the same with Rogue, who nods in agreement.

Rogue moves a bit to give space for the two, as 9S draws his glaive and Pod her own palico weapon. They've been in situations like this before whenever one of them feels a monster is close or following them in one of their gathering sessions with the felynes. Violent confrontations most definitely occurring after.

Most encounters they had were with the Raptorian wyverns and the occasional Bullfangos that were forced to the western area due to the activity in the southern side of the forest.

But the trio knew that they were too far for any monsters to be in the location they are now. And they know that no monster wants to be near the northern area and dare to return due to the black haze. Leaving the possibility of an unknown threat or the idea that some monster has followed them.

"Meowster what do you think?" Pod whispered to 9S, as the trio continue to look around them for anything suspicious.

"I don't know Pod…" 9S whispered back feeling the rising tension within his gut. There was something different about this situation from the others, he knows in the back of his head that its true.

Normally, whatever was stalking them would have jumped out and attack them by now. The more mook like monsters in the forest always acted like that without an alpha guiding them.

!

The latter thought shook 9S and gripped his glaive much tighter before speaking to both Rogue and Pod.

"Guys be prepared. I don't think we're dealing with just some raptors."

Pod's eyes widen at his remark and shuffled closer to her meowster. She dared not to look back at 9S to ask or confirm his statement, since she couldn't afford letting her sight off the forest, knowing the danger implied by his words.

Rogue started to growl more loudly sensing the threat his rider implied. He could smell the familiar scent of the monsters that stalked them. The same ones he and 9S faced yesterday, but this time there was something…

Something with a bigger scent with them.

"**groah…**" Rogue gave a low bark before moving his head sideways. 9S understood the gesture, learning that they were surrounded and signed Pod the same message. The Felyne audibly gulp in response.

"**Euuurrooppe!"**

A Velociprey pounces towards them but was met by a swing of 9S' glaive and sending it to the ground unmoving. From there the rest of Velocipreys begins their assault.

Rogue intercepted two coming at their right and proceeds to bite one, killing it and using its body to smash the other to the ground fatally.

Pod saw another coming to their left and dodge a lunge at her before striking it at the head with her weapon, before 9S gave a slash at the raptor slaying it. More Velociprey began to jump and attack the group, with each of the trio occupied by a number of Velociprey facing them.

Rogue tail slaps one to a tree, the blow breaking bones and the Velociprey falling limp. He crunches another's head with his jaws when it came too close for comfort. One Velociprey was able to jump on top of his back but was knocked off by 9S with a quick swing of his glaive and its head squashed by a stomp from Rogue's foot.

9S launches his kinsect straight to the head of one raptor, dazing it a bit before recalling the bug. He then could feel the extract fluid from the kinsect being pumped to his veins and the speed boost it came with. He rushes straight to the dazed bird wyvern before delivering quick slashes, slaying it.

He then gives another slash to one Velociprey coming at his right before using the blunt end of the glaive to strike at its head, knocking it to the ground. Pod swiftly finishes it off by stabbing her weapon on the vulnerable raptor's neck.

The Velociprey continue to surround them and jump out of their hiding places to attack but their assault was proving to be less effective against the trio.

One Velociprey jumps to pounce but was met halfway by Rogue's jaws and was thrown to the ground before 9S stabbed its head. 9S then sends his kinsect flying straight to another Velociprey, with the bug distracting the bird wyvern before it was sent flying to the air by a tail whip from Rogue.

Pod dodges two Velocipreys and strikes her weapon across the two heads causing them to back away straight to a position where Rogue and 9S takes them down with a crushing bite and a slash to the throat. Both 9S and Rogue notice a pair staring and scowling at them.

"Hey Rogue, I bet those two were the ones that fled last time." 9S said recognizing the two Velociprey.

"**GROAH"** Rogue stomps his leg in agreement, glaring at the two as well.

"Yeah and they brought some back up with them."

More Velociprey jump out to join the two but 9S noticed that they weren't pursuing their previous tactic of surrounding them anymore. It was some small relief that the pack decided to group and gather together to face them, yet 9S still felt some unease that there isn't any more of them. He could count at least six Velocipreys, but he knew there should be more.

…or something else entirely.

But before 9S could think more about it, Rogue suddenly charged intending to finished the group.

"**GRRROOOOOAAAAHHH"**

"ROGUE WAIT!"9S called to warn his monstie who recklessly charged after roaring. He doesn't doubt that Rogue could take all of them, but he knew something was wrong.

He was proven right in a second when something as large as Rogue barreled at the Deviljho sending him falling to his side. Rogue gave a surprised and frustrated growl from being tackled to the ground and glared at the offender, as both 9S and Pod look at it as well. The dread of the latter intensified knowing that her meowster was right about his earlier warning.

For it was the alpha of the pack glaring at Rogue and giving threatening hisses and growls, a Velocidrome.

"**EUROOOOPPPPEEEE"** The Velocidrome roars, while Rogue stands up and charges at it.

"**GROOOAAHHHH!"**

The two collide, body slamming each other. Rogue proved to be the physical superior of the two and shoves the Velocidrome back. He makes a lunge at it with his jaws but the Velocidrome, being much more agile, dodges and slashes Rogue with its claws drawing blood.

"**Groooaaahhh!"** Giving a pain yelp, Rogue jumps back eyeing his opponent. He looks for opening then charges to slam the Velocidrome, but again misses and the raptorian wyverian tail slaps Rogue sending him to the ground once more.

"Rogue!" 9S called in panic and attempts to rush to his monstie, only for the rest of the pack to block his way and begin to engage him and Pod.

"**GROOOAAAAHHH!"** Rogue's pained roars could be heard as 9S and Pod dodge the Velocipreys attacking them. 9S could see Rogue's attempts to bite and smash the Velocidrome, but the alpha bird wyvern proves to be too agile for his monstie and could telegraph Rogue's brutish attacks to dodge and retaliate. Rogue attempts to give a bite and lunges at the Velocidrome yet he misses when it simply jumped to the side and delivered a claw kicked back at him, making him stumble and nearly loose his footing.

Before 9S could yell out to Rogue again, he sees one Velociprey move to bite Pod 153, but she evades with 9S meeting it instead with an upward slash. The blow sends the raptor flying backwards and lays dead, while the rest of the pack increase their ferocity in preventing the two to reach Rogue.

"We need to do something Pod! Rogue's gonna get killed at this rate!" 9S said as he dodged another Velociprey's lunge.

Looking at the pack and then back at Rogue, who was getting slashed and tackled by the Velocidrome as it maneuvers around the Deviljho, Pod agrees that they need to come to Rogue's aid. If the monstie goes down, then the chances she and her meowster have in coming back alive would be brought down severely.

"Okay Meowster! You send your kinsect to distract them and then I'll bring their attention to me, giving you the chance to get to Rogue as soon as possible." Pod said coming to quick decision and plan. 9S simply nods his head in agreement with Pod before they dodged another Velociprey pouncing on them.

9S immediately sends out his kinsect to the offending Velociprey, the bug striking the head before he begins to wave and twirl his glaive around him to command the kinsect to attack the others. Pod begins to assault the other pack members by striking their feet disorientating them and getting them irritated to follow her and the kinsect.

Their distraction gives 9S the opening he needs and immediately performs a forward vault towards Rogue and the Velocidrome. He attempts to give an aerial slash to the Velocidrome, only for the bird wyvern to see him and whips its tail, striking 9S at his abdomen knocking the wind out of his lungs briefly.

"**GRRRROOOOOAAAHHHH!"**

"MEOWSTER!"

Both Pod 153 and Rogue called in panic as the blow sends 9S slamming straight to a tree. 9S gave a pained grunt as he slumps at the base. Pod attempts to move past the five remaining Velocidrome but they continue to block her way, especially now that the kinsect helping her distract them flew back to 9S.

Seeing his rider get hurt, Rogue begins to fight back more ferociously and lands a heavy blow at the Velocidrome. Body checking the bird wyvern to a tree, the action splintering wood and sending it toppling uprooted to the ground. Rogue makes a pass to slam his jaws in a follow up, but the Velocidrome recovers and quickly dodges what would be a fatal bite.

The two monster continue to fight with teeth and claws, but sadly remains the same type of outcome for Rogue. The monstie was still trying to smash his jaws and deal brutish blows at the Velocidrome but the bird wyvern could easily see through his attacks and swiftly dodges.

9S, still daze, was getting up from the hit he received and still felt his midsection in pain. He grabs a potion from his person and drinks it to help heal and alleviate the pain. As his vision slowly returns to him, his eyes goes wide in shock seeing Rogue pinned to the ground by the Velocidrome, defiantly roaring back at his opponent. The bird wyvern had its jaws open wide to deliver what could be a painful bite on Rogues neck.

"NOOOO!" 9S shouted as he burst to a sprints and catching the attention of both Rogue and the Velocidrome.

Seeing the boy recklessly running towards it, the Velocidrome turns its attention away from Rogue, unpinning him, and charges at 9S in response to his shout. Rogue attempts to get up quickly as possible, afraid of what his rider's recklessness would do and roars to get the Velocidrome's attention back at him only for them to be ignored.

Seeing the Velocidrome charging at him, time seemed to slow with 9S as his minds attempts to process the insane action of what he was doing.

He was charging straight towards a monster as big as Rogue and capable of slamming him like a ragdoll if they meet in their charge.

In short, the result of his reckless action would lead to his unceremonious death.

Both Pod and Rogue had a panicked expression etched on their faces, when they came to the same conclusion as they watch 9S charge at the Velocidrome.

But 9S is rushing in with a single thought to stop the Velocidrome from killing Rogue—from killing his monstie, his partner and his friend. 9S was his rider and he is responsible in upholding his kinship with his bonded monstie. He should have been fighting side by side with Rogue at the beginning with the Velocidrome and not let him go by himself.

They'll both be fighting monsters bigger and stronger than them in the future. They both need each other if they ever want to come on top of their adversaries. Yes, like the first time they faced this pack of Velociprey they got each other's back and thoroughly trounce the raptors ambushing them.

Heck, 9S was sure that if he got literally on Rogue's back right now, they'll be able to decimate the rest of the pack even with their alpha. The same magic or mumbo jumbo his Kinship stone would do will kick in and do whatever it did that made him and Rogue in sync, maybe even read each other thoughts to a certain degree. Maybe then with him, 9S could tell Rogue what to do and be able to land a hit on the Velocidrome.

And not with the way he was doing earlier, being all brute force and power. Trying to smash the bird wyvern not seeing that its speed gave it its advantage to his easy to read and slow movements. 9S knows a Velocidrome is quick and speedy and it would attack with fast moves to avoid staying in place before attacking again. One would need to attack or rather to interrupt its action and movement, leaving it open and vulnerable. Also if possible, use its own momentum against it and cause more harm.

But 9S isn't riding Rogue right now, so he wouldn't be able to convey that knowledge to him. He is currently charging straight at the Velocidrome, unfortunately.

… at least with his weapon in hand.

...And their collision is getting closer by the second.

Letting his mind go overdrive, 9S has conclude that if he can't give Rogue support on his back then he'll have to go give support to him right now.

_He'll_ create the opening Rogue would need to deliver a damaging blow, by attcking and stopping the bird wyvern in its tracks. He'd seen hunters do it before, heck he saw 2B and A2 do it before with other monsters like the Velocidrome.

But to make a monster _'flinch_', would always required the combination of timing, a well delivered blow and an already weakened monster. Plus having the skills and experiences seasoned veterans have. No one has ever caused a monster to stop at its tracks without the above conditions.

He has none of those and even if he did have an inkling of them, he would still need to deliver a hit with the same amount of force as a monster. At least as close to one to interrupt the Velocidrome's charge. Something only heavier weapons like Great swords and hammers could do.

But he's only got an insect glaive and no other weapon option equipped.

Deciding to let his instinct take over, feeling his body choose to _fight_ between his flight or fight response and begin flood his veins with adrenaline. The Velocidrome would attack once it reaches him, so 9S either needs to attack now or let it come to him but be the first to respond and counter. His mind goes overdrive, counting the seconds before the Velocidrome reaches and prepparing his guts to do what he needs to do.

Five seconds before the Velocidrome reaches before him…

9S prepares to move to slash the Velociprey.

Four seconds before the Velocidrome reaches him…

He knows he needs to time this hit right and it must be a really strong blow.

Three seconds before the Velocidrome reaches him…

His mind knows he needs a blow as strong as one Rogue would do, one filled with power and strength.

Two Seconds before the Velocidrome reaches him…

9S then remembers when he rode Rogue. The sensation and the feeling of Rogue's muscles whenever they tensed before he would attack.

One second before the Velocidrome reaches him…

It is the same sensation and he was feeling right now with his own muscles—feeling _all_ of his muscles, in his entire body.

Right before impact, 9S didn't notice the shine and glow of his kinship stone during the entire course of his action.

As he delivers a savage rising slash on the Velocidrome's gaping jaw as it was about to bite him.

"**EUUUURRROOOPPPPPPPEEEEE—" **It gave a pained shriek before it got cut off by another blow.

A follow up blunt attack from 9S, using the same amount of force attacking with the back end of his glaive. The blow sending the Velocidrome staggering backwards and pheromones coating its pointed red crest.

The kinsect automatically attacks instantly and extracts fluid from the Velocidrome's head before returning to 9S and injecting the extract to his body. He then feels a boost in strength and retaliates at the stunned Velocidrome with some quick slashes before vaulting to the air and delivering a spinning slash to its body.

The Velocidrome staggers and distances itself from the boy before seeing him going back into a sprint to attack it again. It sees 9S rushing towards it and presumes he would do the same stunt as before. But the bird wyvern decides the previous attack was just a fluke of the boy catching it off guard and decides to return the favor by doing the same. It goes for a pounce towards 9S.

Seeing this, 9S lets his instincts take over again and felt his muscles tense once more before moving with a sudden burst of speed to attack and jab the Velocidrome midair, surprising it before following up with another slash to the bird wyvern, causing it to stumble mid-air and crash on the ground roughly.

Rogue, Pod and the rest of the pack could only look with dumbfounded expressions seeing 9S stop the much larger monster in its tracks, _twice_, with an exceptional and unnatural display of strength. The Velocidrome itself stared at the boy with confusion, while getting up from his rough landing.

Pod 153 herself couldn't understand how her meowster, the inexperience and still fledging hunter _trainee_ was able to flinch a monster instantaneously twice in a row that even most hunters couldn't do. The only explanation or guess she has is that the kinship stone is the reason for it. Theorizing that the stone is doing something to him, seeing that it remains to be glowing and encompassing 9S with a faint blue light.

But her awe soon turned to concern as she sees 9S suddenly crumple to a kneeling position and began to pant and breathe deeply, gasping for air.

At that the moment, 9S was feeling the full recoil of his action. Feeling all the muscles in his body cramp and contract from the seemingly unnatural exertion he put his body through and with it not be use to the sensation or action. He was gasping for air trying to maintain his breathing while not faint from the pain his muscles were feeling.

Seeing his current state, the Velocidrome took the opening and charged towards 9S, who could only stare and in panic. But before the Velocidrome could reach 9S, Rogue sprang into action.

"**GROOOAAAAHH"**

With a roar, Rogue took the Velocidrome by surprised and by the neck with his jaws, then slamming it to the ground. The opening 9S gave Rogue not only made him land a hit but also saved his life.

The Velocidrome was giving pain yelps and shrieks as Rogue continue to drag it on the ground before roughly throwing it towards Pod's direction and knocking the remaining Velociprey down, who were still stunned at the sight of 9S' actions.

With the monsters temporarily taken care off, Rogue turns to 9S, grumbles and looks on with concern. 9S simply replies with a lopsided grin. He could feel his muscles relax, as if Rogue's presence is soothing them, and how his strength is slowly returning.

"Thanks Buddy… nice to know you're okay."

Rogue nuzzles 9S and growls in relief as well, telling him he's happy that he is okay too. 9S pats Rogue's snout in response before turning his expression to a serious one.

"Look I don't know if I could what I did back there again to help, and my muscles are cramping to boot for me to fight. We need to finish this, and I know what we need to do. I think I know you do too."

Rogue gave 9S a knowing look before lowering himself for him to get on his back. Mounting quickly on the Deviljho just in time as the Velocidrome and the remaining pack members form up to face them. Both rider and monstie glanced at each other before giving a hard stare at the opponents. Pod 153 deciding to let her meowster and monstie handles this, climbs up a tree for safety and to watch. She doesn't know why but she trust 9S and Rogue with whatever they are gonna do, to finish this fight.

And she might learn a thing or too about how rider fight.

"**EUUUURRROOOOPPPPEE" **The Velocidrome charges ahead, its pack remains behind to watch, while 9S and Rogue charge to meet it halfway with their cry.

"Let's do this Rogue!"

"**GROOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHH"**

The Kinship stone glows bright, unknowingly syncing the two, and witness by Pod 153 as she stares with amazement.

The Velocidrome makes for a fast lunge with its claws to slash but Rogue, knowing better, responds with a proper counter by spinning 360 degrees with a tail whip striking the Velocidrome with enough force to send it flying straight to a tree and making it explode to a bunch of splinters.

Rogue turned to look at the aftermath of the attack and couldn't help looking surprised. 9S just smirks and pats Rogue.

"Now you know…" 9S said, finally able to convey what his monstie could have done in the fight and not rely simply with brute force. The remark and the thought of his rider's was received by Rogue, of which the monstie simply gives an annoyed growl in response.

The growls of the remaining pack members turned the focus of the two back to the rest of the Velocipreys, all running to attack. 9S and Rogue simply replied in kind with a shrug and charge to finish them.

Pod 153 on her perch could only watch in amazement on how the fight went through. Rogue was moving much differently than before, anticipating the pack's move more easily and more fluidly. She noticed that while her meowster wasn't doing anything but riding on top of Rogue, he was moving or shifting his sights like he was an extension of Rogue's senses. Whenever one tried to attack Rogue's blind spot, 9S would see it and Rogue would immediately move and act. Should Rogue be the one to see it, 9S would turn to the direction as well. Even if it looked like Rogue was doing all the work and even if it looked like they were hardly doing it, Pod 153 knew that they where moving in sync. Like their minds where melded and easily working together to take down their foes.

Without realizing it, because of all her thoughts being processed through of what she saw, Pod didn't realize that the battle was over in a few minutes. As if the fight just flashed like a blur and through her disbelief, with the Velocidrome slain just as quickly.

One Velociprey was crushed by a stomp and another was tail slammed and sent flying with all of its bones broken. Two Velocipreys attempted to pounce on 9S and Rogue but one was caught by Rogue by the neck and crushed in his jaws before being used as a bludgeon to kill the other. The last attempted to charge but was met by the corpse thrown by Rogue sending it crashing to a large boulder killing it.

The Velocidrome recovered and saw its pack slain, raged and charged at the two. But like before, Rogue responded in kind by sidestepping before using his jaws to bite around the neck and used the Velocidrome's own momentum to throw it on the ground. Before the Velocidrome could get up, Rogue raised his head high before slamming it down, jaws wide open, on the Velocidrome's head. With a muffled cry, the alpha bird wyvern was slain.

"**GRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!"

Both 9S and Rogue gave a cry of victory and Pod couldn't help but feel awe at what she has witnessed. She could see the elation of joy and happiness in both boy and monstie. She herself could feel the amazement of what they accomplished.

Slaying an entire Velociprey pack and their alpha!

Pod 153 couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her meowster and Rogue. She knows its was team effort of the two, especially since the Kinship stone on her meowster's neck was still glowing, even brighter more so then before.

"We did…it….g-uys.." 9S said before suddenly collapsing from Rogue's back.

"Meowster!"

"**GROAH!"**

9S heard Pod and Rogue yell in concern but couldn't stay conscious enough to reassure them before everything faded to black.

* * *

"So that's what happened. And you just passed out Nya?" Whistill said, looking at the bed ridden 9S while holding the Rider's manual opened on a specific page.

"Yup! Good thing it was just the stress of my body taking toll." 9S said smiling, while Pod and Rogue both gave angry huffs.

"You're lucky it wasn't anything serious Meowster you got us worried sick!"

"**GRRRRR!"**

Both Pod and Rogue said/growl at the boy who could only look sheepish, while scratching the back of his head.

When 9S passed out, Rogue and Pod brought him back to the settlement and straight to their room were they immediately called Whistill for aid and told to bring the Rider's manual to look for anything that could explain 9S's condition. They had to make 9S drink a mega potion and few herbal medicines while he was a unconscious to help him. Which worked and by the time it was late in the afternoon, 9S woke up from his suppose coma. To say Pod 153 and Rogue were relieve was an understatement, the two didn't stop fretting over him until he woke up.

This left Whistill in charge, at the time when 9S was passed out, to read the Rider's manual on anything related to Rider combat, learn why the kinship stone glowed and what it would mean to the boy and Deviljho. Which he would explain later after checking up on 9S for a bit.

After some brief moments of explaining to the boy of what happened after their fight and a few worried scolding from Pod, the trio began to tell Whistill of what happened to them. Which at the moment, finished conveying their story to the felyne chief.

"Nya… so you charge and felt all your muscles tense and then suddenly you were able to stagger a monster more than thrice your size? With an Insect glaive?" Whistill asked, still a bit perplexed at that particular part.

"Yeah and it felt a bit like a rush too if I'm being honest. But I didn't know what I was doing and just let my instincts take over or something… then I felt a lot of pain until I collapse after either from exhaustion …or something. You know the rest." 9S answered, himself still unsure on what he just did and what he went through.

"But when I stood close and mounted Rogue, everything felt better… err or different? Like my body didn't mind the pain." 9S added.

"And the way they fought or rather how Rogue fought change too. Like their minds were one... this wasn't the first time, either right?" Pod 153 said.

"**GROAH"** Rogue gave a rumble in agreement to Pod, while 9S nodded to the notion.

"Yeah, now I can say both times happened with the same Velociprey pack."

"Well that checks, in some things said in the manual Nya. And we really need to start reading the important bits before anything. Especially if we want both Nyain-es and Rogue to adapt to the changes they'll have. Well mostly to you Nyain-es Nya." Whistill said to the three earning curious looks.

"Changes? What do you mean?" 9S questioned, as Whistill responds by hopping on top of the bed to move to his side while showing the section he was reading on the Rider's Manual. Moving to look too, Pod 153 took his other side while Rogue shifted to look above them. Everybody was huddled together to listen to what Whistill was about to explain.

"Well turns out there's more to riding monsters for Riders, Nya! I mean they're not simply riding monsters like what a regular person or hunter would with a tame one. I'll explain everything while you guys can read to follow, okay Nya." Whistill said to the three before starting.

"So basically Nya there are three important things we need to know that affects not just on how you fight together, but also with your bond and the changes it does to both of you mentally and physically, Nya."

Whistill then pointed to a page with a picture of a Rider and a monstie with a representation of a glowing kinship stone between the two.

"First things first, we already know that the Kinship stone forges a bonds between you and your monstie. But that bond goes far deeper than just befriending each other but it also connects you both emotionally and mentally." Whistill pointed at the image and alternated between the Rider and monstie.

"So you mean… me and Rogue could feel each other's feelings and maybe our own thoughts as well?" 9S asked while both he and Rogue look at each other, both having perplex expressions on the notion of them being in sync.

"Yup and could explain why you guys are able to become so close Nya." Whistill answered them both.

"And why they are in _sync_ when they fought together or when 9S was riding Rogue?" Pod 153 added remembering the earlier fight.

"Yes that is true, but well get in more detail on that later Nya." Whistill said before turning the page to another image.

This time the rider and monstie were posing like they were flexing their bodies. The Kinship stone remained the same but what looks like a flow of energy going through it, connecting to both the figures of the rider and monstie.

"Second, your Kinship stone doesn't just connect you mentally but seems to channel the bio energy you both possess and share it with each other. Allowing the both of you to give your strength to each other and a boost of energy when you are in a fight."

"Wait, bio energy? That's a thing?" Pod 153 questioned and a bit confuse on the notion.

"C'mon, Nya it may be a recent concept but I'm sure you would have heard of it? I mean all living things possess energy naturally." Whistill said.

"I mean Whistill is kinda right Pod, I mean monsters must have a lot of energy stored and produced in their bodies to be able to do their natural feats of strength and abilities they have. It could also explain why we have different biomes rich with life, since monster corpses could provide nutrients to entire ecosystems. And don't get me started with elder dragons who could shape these ecosystems with their own power too." 9S explained to Pod who nodded in agreement.

"Yes that is correct Nyain-es. I could guess too Nya, your world's researchers believe it's also because of monsters possessing higher levels of bio energy that explains to why your hunter armors and weapons possess the power and skills they have Nya. Some of their power retained in their body and scales despite passing on... for hunters to use and utilize it for their own devices, Nya." Whistill added.

"Going back to this channeling of bio energy the kinship stone is doing… Whistill, wouldn't I benefit more from this than Rogue? I don't think us humans have much bio energy to begin with. Maybe for hunters they possess more but even with that, there's really no comparison to a monster's." 9S asked.

"I won't lie to you Nyain-es, this part _is_ mostly for the rider's, as in you, benefit. I would say that was the reason why your body felt at ease, when you were with Rogue and still able to mount him." Whistill said, before smirking and added.

"I guess you were leeching more from Rogue's strength than him getting anything from your twig like body."

"Hey! I'm not that twiggy. Didn't we agree I was bulking up?" 9S irk at the comment while Pod whispered to Rogue.

"Never remembered saying we agreed."

"**Grrrrr…Grrrrr…" **Pod and Rogue snickered before 9S gave them a sharp look to stop.

"But having the rider benefit more from this exchange is normal and should be the case. Since your body will undergo changes that will benefit you and even increase your kinship with your monstie. Maybe making you stronger as well." Whistill cut in on the trio as he turned to the next page.

"What do you mean Whistill?" 9S asked, with the rest of them turning back to the Rider's manual.

"Well its basically some physical and behavioral traits the rider takes after his monstie, Nya." Whistill said in matter of fact tone.

"Wait does that mean I'll get a big appetite like Rogue!? Or scales?…Will I grow a tail!? HOW!?" 9S said with concern. He doesn't know if he'll able to manage a hyper metabolism and be constantly hungry, while worrying on his future scaly complexion.

"Calm yourself you crazy Jaggi. You won't take full behavioral traits Nya, maybe to a certain degree. That also includes the physical ones too and nothing drastic, so don't go worrying that you would end up growing scales or a tail. That's just absurd, Nya. Even the manual thinks so." Whistill pointed to a written comment at the side in the manual.

*Note: A rider will not be subjected to any monster transformation or what not. Matching behavioral traits and few physical alterations like gaining elemental resistances are the norm but never sprouting an extra appendages like tails or wings.

_Comment: Ha ha ha like I'd sprout wings or grow scales… but if I did grow scales, would I still wear armor? A tail can come in handy… _

The last comment coming undeniably from the owner who also was expressing a similar idea to the one 9S had.

"You'll most probably just receive a slightly bigger appetite. Maybe a bit of some aggression and temper increase Nya and like what the manual said, maybe gain some slight elemental resistance Rogue shares. Oh! Your physical prowess will increase too, to a certain degree." Whistill listed to 9S.

"Is that last part of those changes the reason to why meowster was able to stagger a the Velocidrome?" Pod 153 asked.

"Yes Nya! But the reason for Nyain-es to be able to do that has to do with his bond with Rogue. It's also related to the last thing you should take note, which is why it's important to know the first two things to better understand it Nya." Whistill answered before turning to the next page showing an image of rider and monstie facing a wild monster together.

"Which is?" 9S asked.

"That both Rider and Monstie would fight as one Nya…

...I'm not sure if that was meant literally, but I'm leaning more on figuratively." Whistill said, before turning to the next page.

"You see when Rider's fight, they don't fight like how hunters normally do, especially when they have a monster of their own to fight with." Whistill then pointed to two images. One with being the Rider striking a monster, staggering it and then the next image being the monstie attacking the monster after.

"Rider's don't just let their monstie and the monster duke it out by themselves. When not mounted, both rider and monstie would have to alternate between fighting their opponent head on while the other would try to give openings and turn their attention away. Or deal decisive damage to end the hunt."

"Sounds like what hunters would do. They're alternating or taking turns when fighting the monster in keeping its attention. Then working together to hit it where it hurts." 9S said earning a nod from Whistill.

"Yes, exactly Nya. But the difference here is that you're not fighting with fellow hunters who are as small and capable of dodging, bobbing and weaving like you, you're fighting with a monster—"

"Who in most cases would rather clash directly with strength. Which what other monsters would often respond with too." Pod 153 said, getting the gist of it.

"Oh…" Both 9S and Rogue had a look of understanding, nodding their heads as they process this information.

"Yes, Pod 153 is correct, Nya." Whistill said with glee, happy with them understanding the info before resuming.

"Due to their bond, both Rider and Monstie would be in sync when they fight, riding or not. They both will have a better grasp of what to do. As such for Riders when not mounted, they would need to face their adversary head on. And pour in their strength to strike with the same force of a monster or at least as close to one, to counterattack."

"Hence my body making use of all my muscles to deliver a blow to stagger— "9S said before adding— "Or at least to give an opening for my slow and brutish monstie to land a hit—OW! What its true?" Rogue gave 9S a small hit on the head, not liking the comment.

"You know he's right, Nya. But don't fret too much on it Rogue, since 9S here is the one who will feel the recoil and aftereffects doing such a move." Whistill told the Deviljho who nods in understanding.

"Yes, meowster was left vulnerable and without you Rogue acting in time, then something worse would have happened if you dind't jump in time." Pod added.

"Which I'm grateful for buddy." 9S gave a pat to Rogue who crooned.

"But Whistill, are all riders able to do this?" 9S turned back to the felyne chief who was rereading a section.

"Yes, Nya. Somehow, it's either from years of practice, it being their tradition or it is naturally ingrain into them by the kinship stone Nya, Riders and only riders are able to exert their bodies to do that fighting style. Albeit, with them also focusing their training to withstand the drawback of the stress the body receives after, Nya." Whistill said before hearing a groan from 9S.

"Ugh… guess that means I'm going to need a new training regime." 9S said earning a pat from Pod.

"C'mon Meowster, we don't want you to cramp up or passed out after every fight now, do we?"

"I know…doesn't I'm not gonna like it."

"Worry not Nyain-es that's still just what a rider would do when he is not mounted on his monstie, there still the part when he is riding. Because when a rider is mounted, let's just say you and Rogue will be able to do much more." Whistill then proceed to turned to the next page, which made the rest of the group raise their eyes after seeing the content.

The page Whistill turned to had another image, but this time with the rider mounted on his monstie and raising one of his hands holding the kinship stone in the air. Whistill pointed at the section of the page making 9S, Pod and Rogue, albeit squinting a bit, to look at what is written on the Rider's manual.

*Note: When a rider and his monstie connected by the Kinship stone are truly in sync in both mind and body, then they'll unlock the true power that lies within them.

"It is here Nya, were both Rider and Monstie would fight as one makes more sense. When riding, both of your minds are in sync and the flow of bio energy is stronger because you two are at your closes. Both your senses and bodies get stronger, with the main benefit for both parties being able to use each other's strengths and advantages together and in tandem. For one example, the rider will be able help to utilize and direct the monstie's raw power and the monstie would able to use the Rider's own senses and knowledge to fight more efficiently and pragmatically." Whistill explained.

"Which is why Rogue moved much more differently and why Meowster was able to remain mounted and focused until the end of the fight." Pod 153 said getting some clarity at what she saw earlier in the fight.

"And why it felt like I was seeing what Rogue was seeing and why we could send some partial thoughts to each other…" 9S whispered to himself and Rogue, both in recognition of what being sync meant and was doing when they're in a fight.

"Nya, I wish I was there to witness it! Hopefully when the time comes that you and Rogue are at your peak of your Kinship, and I'd get to see your Kinship attack!"

"Kinship attack? You mean the super cool moves Riders and Monsties could do!" 9S said excitedly with Rogue growling in agreement.

"Yes Nya! When both of are at your peak of being in sync then you both will able to draw upon a power for a devasting attack. That is the ultimate achievement and sign that your kinship is strong Nya!" Whistill then pointed to comment made by the owner of the Manual.

_Comment: THE KINSHIP ATTACK BOI! SCORCHING SLICE FOR THE WIN!_

Below the comment was a poorly drawn image of what seems to be a pink wheel of fire striking a monster.

"THAT'S SO COOL! AND WE COULD DO THAT! AWESOME!" 9S yelled excitedly with Rogue roaring in agreement.

"**GROOOOOOAAAAAAAH!"**

Pod 153 could only watch in disbelief at the three gushing at the doodle and them making up what could 9S and Rogue's kinship attack would be. She let them go on for a few more seconds before she got them back on track.

"Ahem—" The cough caught the attention of three back to her.

"Now that we know all of this… Meowster what do you propose we do now?" Pod 153 asked 9S, who paused and pondered for a minute before answering.

"Isn't it obvious Pod? Train me and Rogue so that we could be able to do all the things the manual said we could do with our Kinship …After I'm rested of course."

"Okay, Meowster. Then I guess we should start planning what we will make you and Rogue do for the coming days." Pod said with shrug and a smile, ready to support her meowster.

"Although, if you must know Nyain-es we might have to turn your training up a notch? It seems compared to riders of your age; you are behind by a large margin." Whistill said while he was reading the manual again. This time his eyebrows were furrowed on a particular detail.

"Well duh. I just started. I mean when do Rider's normally begin their training?" 9S rolled his eyes at the remark before suddenly having the manual shoved on to his face.

"Whistill, Wha-a—" 9S paused then raised his eyebrows in disbelief seeing the information presented to him.

"They start at 10!? Like when they're still Kids!?" 9S sputtered while he puts the book down while giving the rest a look.

"This sounds insane. Why would anybody let a 10-year-old take care a monstie and train to face monsters at this age?" Even Pod 153 was feeling disbelief from learning.

"I don't believe it either, but Riders could already be capable at that age or it being the best time for them to learn."—Whistill paused before speaking up—"Then again, we don't even know the true extent on how powerful riders could be anyway, as children or even adults. No one knows and maybe even as kids they could face low level monsters without worry because of the benefits the kinship stone gives..." Whistill said before turning to the three and addressing 9S and Rogue.

"I mean… Nyain-es and Rogue. You two realize, Nya that both of took down an entire pack of Velociprey twice, one with their alpha nonetheless. Heck, Pod told me you took it down with ease. Slaying a Velocidrome, a monster you two wouldn't be able to take down by yourselves individually at your current level of experience Nya." Whistill said, making the rest pause with realization dawning in them.

"And Rogue is barley three weeks old too Meowster… And you are still a trainee. Both of you shouldn't be able to achieve what you did under normal circumstances." Pod 153 added, while having a tone of awe and wonder.

9S and Rogue both glanced at each other after hearing their words and both can't help but feel the realization hit them as well.

"But we did… didn't we? Take down an entire pack by ourselves." 9S had a growing smirk which was shared by Rogue and both having a sense of something else rising within them. Was it Elation or a sense of achievement? Regardless, after hearing everything from the rider's manual and the recent achievement they had. Both boy and monster can't help but feel the excitement and drive to know more of what they could do and accomplish together.

Pod 153 and Whistill themsleves could see it, 9S and Rogue and their shared look, permeating a sort of drive to achieve something.

"You guys wanna find out how far our Kinship could go?" 9S asked.

"For once Meowster I am the curious one. I want to see it grow. I'm in!" Pod 153 said with conviction and, in a rare occasion, excitement as well to witness and follow her Meowster's journey as a Rider.

"Me too Nyain-es! This Felyne chief isn't gonna pass an opportunity like this!" Whistill responded with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"**GRROOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

With one last roar from Rogue solidifying the groups intentions, they spent the rest of the noon till evening reading the manual and planning the next few weeks for the training sessions 9S and Rogue will be undertaking. Both Rider and Monstie excited for the days to come.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay that's the end of this chapter, but there is an omake after this that I hope you guys could enjoy!**

**Also the explanation of the rider's fighting style is based on the MHST combat mechanics. More emphasis too with how in the gameplay: A rider who is still a kid at age, what? 10 to 12? Only armed with their own miniature weapons and armor and rush in direct head to head clashes with monsters. Whether successful or not, the player character will be able to stop the large monster on their tracks. Large monsters from ranging from one of the smallest like Velocidrome to large elder dragons. **

**When playing MHST, it was a bit mind boggling for me when I played the game and saw my kid player character bodied a Kushala Daora in a failed head to head clash but still making it flinch, while still sending my character flying backwards. **

**The recoil damage in the game here in this story is the stress and pain 9S and other riders would feel in their muscles and bodies when they do direct head to head clashes with other monsters. **

**Also the rock-paper-scissor style of Power-****Speed-****Technical-****Power mechanic in the game will have little less focus. Which in this story is simply Riders and their monsties doing attacks or moves as appropriate counters against their opponents own attacks/fighting style. **

**Like seen in this chapter, 9S knew that Rogue couldn't just attempt to smash (Power type) the Velocidrome because it was too fast (Speed type). So they had to attack or do something to interrupt (Technical type) its movement to attack or baited to it come to them and used its own momentum against it.**

**I know both explanations I placed in the story are both a bit '**_**BS'**_** and I'm sorry I can't explain it and expound on it anymore. But I'm not gonna focus on making the rider's fighting style any more complicated or detailed when I write the next fight scenes.**

**That's all and see you in the next chapter! **

**Enjoy the omake!**

* * *

Omake

_(Dragon breath shenanigans)_

It was just a normal day in the felyne settlement. Whistill was just outside the entrance watching one of his felynes carve and shape a large rock to what is presumed to be a muscular felyne shape figure.

"Good work Nya! LeoMeowdo this may be your best work yet Nya!" Whistill said happily to the artistic felyne.

"Meow" The felyne replied while still engrossed in his hard work. Whistill could see that LeoMeowdo was dedicated to creating a masterpiece. He is one of his most artistic members of the felyne settlement, so it was to be expected from the cat.

LeoMeowdo himself was wearing a small artist beret just for the looks, as he continues his work of creating a felyne statue to mark the settlement's entrance.

All of sudden Whistill's ears twitch to a different sound he hasn't heard before. Then he hears some cheering and turned to look at the riverside and saw 9S and Pod 153 praising Rogue for something.

"Just continue doing your work Leo! I'm just gonna check on our resident rider and monstie, Nya." Whistill said before bounding off to where 9S and Pod were.

Getting closer, the felyne chief could see Rogue puffing his breath before 9S spoke to the Deviljho.

"Let's see if you can do it again Rogue!"

Rogue gave a nod before taking a deep breath first before pointing his snout to the sky. As Whistill came to stop beside Pod 153, wondering what the Deviljho is doing. He watches what he presumes to be Rogue breathe out a breath of air with the rest of them.

Only for Rogue to release from his maw a stream of black and red smoke, pulsing with red embers and red lightning surrounding the breath to the air above them. The trio of boy and felynes continue to watch as Rogue continues to shoot this strange beam of energy in the sky before he relents.

Everybody watches the residue of black and red smoke dissipate in the air before 9S turns to address Rogue.

"Oh. My. Gogmazios. ROGUE YOU HAVE YOUR DRAGON BREATH!" 9S exclaimed as he cheerfully rushes to hug his monstie in joy.

"**GROAHH!"** Rogue responds with a joyful croon to his achievement as he nuzzles 9S.

"Congratulations! Rogue and Nyain-es." Whistill spoke gaining the attention of the two and Pod 153.

"Oh Whistill you're here! Did you see?" Pod 153 asked the felyne chief.

"Yes I did Nya. Can I ask when did his dragon breath started?" Whistill asked as well.

"Just today and …well right now in fact. We were in the middle of training and Rogue suddenly started to gag and cough before he release a dragon breath at that tree over there." 9S pointed to a what seems to be a burned and ashen stump, which used to be a whole tree, with red embers and lightning sparking a bit as leftovers.

"Wow Nya…" Whistill said in awe.

"Yes, we were surprised too and didn't believe Rogue did it. Especially since regular Deviljhos need to be enraged to be able to breathe dragon energy." Pod 153 added.

"Though, we later factored the reason it being Rogue as a monstie and that in it was mentioned in the Rider's manual too, as I remember reading it before." 9S said while giving a pat to Rogue's snout.

"Do you know what this means for us Nya?" Whistill asked, but with a very excited grin on his face.

"Rogue would have to increase his intake of the hunger tonic?" Pod 153 said as she pours said tonic contents into Rogues mouth, who is happily drinking it.

"Yes Nya but…" Whistill drawled until 9S realize what he meant and spoke.

"We have a potential source of dragon element to study!"

"And to have fun with as well NYA!" Whistill raised an excite paw in the air, with 9S and Rogue doing the same while Pod 53 shakes her head in disbelief and worry at the antics coming from the three.

They remained at the riverside, but this time with different items and materials line up and laid in front of them at a distance. There was a pile of wood, some stones, old rusted metal, a fire pit made with a fire burning, a bucket of water, a jar of thunder bugs, two blocks of ice crystals and a small pouch at the end.

While on the side of 9S and the rest were a pile of well-done steaks placed near Rogue's side for him to consume for energy.

"Okay Nya. Let us begin testing the different effects of dragon energy on different items and elements, Nya!" Whistill said with excitement.

"Is this really necessary?" Pod 153 asked, not seeing the point of doing this experiment.

"Oh c'mon Pod… This is a good chance to learn what the dragon element can do and see it in the act. And better here than risk witnessing it out in the filed facing a monster." 9S said in reply.

"Meowster we already know what dragon energy can do… You guys just want to see more stuff to blow up." Pod 153 accused him.

"What no…. We don't want just that, right Rogue? We're doing it for science as well!" 9S said while he raised a hand in the air with conviction.

"**GRRRR!" **Rogue gave an affirmed growl and nodded with 9S, raising a fore limb as well agreeing with him.

"You are sounding more like Jackass Meowster…." Pod deadpanned.

"Enough talk let's get this testing started!" Whistill shouted as Rogue moved to take aim and fire his dragon breath.

"Commencing dragon test number 1, Raw materials." 9S announced, which signaled Rogue to take deep breath.

"And fire!"

At his Rider's command Rogue shot a stream of dragon energy first at the pile of wood and watch it be enveloped and turned into ash.

"Oooo….." The trio of boy and felynes commented.

Rogue then fired straight at the stones next, which made them crumble before being burned and covered in a black ash color, leaving tiny red lightning and embers.

"Ahhhh…"

"It seems dragon energy burns like fire but at the same time doesn't." 9S said in commentary.

"Well the dragon element still is energy and energy could still burn." Pod 153 added.

Rogue then shot his dragon breath at the old rusted materials, but he ended up pouring more energy than he did with the other two, which caused a spontaneous reaction of blowing up the pile of rusted metals.

"Woah Nya!" Whistill shouted as they took cover behind Rogue, who was blocking some stray pieces from hitting them.

"Cool…" 9S said in awe. "Didn't know more dragon energy could be explosive."

"Let's see that again, Nya!" Whistill said before getting slapped by the head by Pod 153.

"No Nya! Let's keep it down a notched a bit and try not to get ourselves blown up." Pod 153 chastised him.

"**Grrrrrr…"** Rogue sheepishly grumbled in agreement.

"Okay, now commencing dragon test 2, elements!" 9S announced again with Rogue eating some well-done steaks before moving into position.

"Just fire when you're ready Rogue." 9S said and petted the monstie, Rogue nodding before eyeing the fire pit.

He shot a blast at the fire and they all saw it combust a bit before sizzling away with the dragon energy until only the ahses were left.

"Amazing Nya, it looked like the two elements were fighting!" Whistill commented.

Rogue then proceeded to shoot next the bucket of water and the ice crystals. Both reacted with the water boiling and the ice popping before the elements evaporated into the air.

"It could sizzle out fire and evaporate water and ice. You think dragon energy could do this because it could nullify elements?" 9S said, while pondering at the results of the dragon energy interacting with the other elements.

"Maybe, it looked like the dragon energy seems to be fighting the elements or causing them to not work properly." Pod offered her opinion, not sure as well.

Rogue shot jar with thunder bugs next and resulted with another tiny explosion.

"Take cover Nya!" Whistill shouted before Rogue shielded them again.

Once it settled, 9S looked over Rogue's shoulder and saw lighting both blue and red in color, sparking over on the spot where the jar used to be.

"It seems the thunder element reacts differently…"

The two felynes pop their heads over and gave their own opinions.

"That and the competing energies seems to make both elements unstable."

"Causing another explosive reaction, Nya."

Rogue sees that his companions were safe and moved to blast the last item, which was the pouch to finish the experiment. Whistill saw this and looked at the pouch before realization hit him and shouted for Rogue to stop.

"Wait Nya! Rogue don't!"

But his warning was to late as the stream of dragon energy hit the pouch dead on and enveloping it in a cloud of red and black smoke. Sparks of red lighting began to burst forth and red embers popped right after.

For moment nothing happened before a series of tiny red and black projectiles shot out in the air in numerously.

"Whistill… what was in the pouch?" 9S asked, his nerves suddenly rising from his stomach. The felyne chief could only look sheepish as everybody turned around and faced him as he answers.

"Dragonfell berries… Nya."

"Oh, those berries that are naturally filled with dragon energy?" Pod 153 asked with Whistill nodding his head in response.

One of the red projectiles fell and exploded on a spot beside them. They all turned and looked at the smoking crater before 9S spoke again.

"Whistill how much berries were inside the pouch?"

"Just a couple…"

Another explosion sounded to their left.

"****" 9S cursed.

"Take cover!" Pod 153 shouted before Rogue shoved them to his back before jumping into the river as a series of explosions rained on them.

Tiny red explosions were coming off in their surrounding area and the sounds were heard even in the settlement, as some felynes posted at the windows look at it in surprise at the unexpected event and the sudden explosions right in front of them.

The group were safe in the water, hearing the muffled sounds of explosions until it all stopped.

9S, wanting to see what has happened, slowly swam up above the water with the rest following him also curious. They rise above the water and saw the area they were in covered in black ash and soothe. Some lingering red lightning as well, littered the ground.

"Meow! Meow!" Before any reaction was made, they suddenly heard a felyne approaching them, which Whistill recognized was LeoMeowdo.

The felyne chief could see that artist was done with his work and could tell in his own eyes that it was a masterpiece. A muscular felyne statue was made and being pushed by LeoMeowdo on a cart with excitement to show it to him.

But before the felyne artist could make it to them, one last stray projectile struck and with an explosion, sent LeoMeowdo in the air.

The group could only look in horror as LeoMeowdo landed, luckily unharmed, and slowly rose to his feet to see the felyne statue he made...

...is now a pile of smoking rubble.

"M-meow…. M-meow…?" LeoMeowdo approached hesitantly with a look of disbelief before falling into his tiny felyne knees and screamed into the air.

"MMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

9S shared a look with his posse. "I say we're done for the day."

"Agreed."

"**Grrrrrr."**

"We should avoid LeoMeowdo for the time being as well."

"Yes, very much so." 9S said last before all four sunk back in to the water slowly as the felyne artist continues to cry at the heavens.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's notes:**

**Hi guys, sorry again for the late update of this chapter. I'm still trying to fix my schedule for faster updates. Though right now I could only guarantee of one chapter each month, but I'm still hopeful that I can post two chapters by March.**

**This is a longer chapter than usual with a long omake that I hope you guys will enjoy.**

***Also I'm learning how to do digital art and made a cover photo for this Story. **

**That's all and here is the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Several days have passed for the denizens of Whistill forest.

For the village of YoRHa and the felyne settlement, the time past made it more than a month since the stampede of monsters in the village and the discovery of the black blight in the forest.

In those passing days, 9S and Rogue spent their time training as rider and monstie. As they planned before and with each day's training intensifying. From simple riding exercises to progressing into more intense activities, either together or individually.

Individually, 9S trained his body by working out and even did some heavy lifting for the felynes in the settlement to help. While also practicing with his insect glaive, training himself to be more efficient with the kinsect. Whistill and Pod even made a new training regime for him to follow. One based from the Rider's Manual own instructions that focuses on training riders to prepare their bodies for their fighting style and help withstand the stress that comes with it.

Rogue on the other hand similarly did the same, training his body by lifting weights with his rider, albeit with his jaws, and helping the settlement. He also was honing his hunting instincts on his own, by going on solo hunts after 9S, Pod 153 and Whistill decided that he was ready to hunt by himself without supervision.

They trust him enough that he hunts in the areas not frequented by the villagers and hunters of YoRHa. Plus, Rogue has been getting good in hiding, avoiding and detecting unwanted attention since their last fight. Not wanting a repeat of an ambushed in the future. A side bonus for Rogue of being able to catch prey near the border of Pondry hills like Aptonoths, now that the Velociprey pack was taken care of.

Training together was a different story with 9S and Rogue. They at first, attempted training with 9S riding Rogue, with the settlement even building obstacles courses for Rogue to run through. Though, that training didn't last long as 9S proved to be a natural in keeping himself mounted on Rogue's back. The boy didn't have any more trouble and has become proficient when riding Rogue, no matter what landscape or obstacle was set upon them.

It could be because of their Kinship or something else, but no one can deny that the riding part of their training was done. But knowing that riders don't just ride monsters, 9S and the rest knew that they had to work on strengthening the bond he has with Rogue.

Which then involved mostly them trying to guess what they can do to increase their Kinship. Of course supporting them in their endeavor was Pod 153, who joined them with her own training to be a proper palico, and the felyne settlement. With Whistill overseeing the three train while creating inventive ways to help them.

9S was affected the most from these sessions and felt that most of this training was focused on him. Which was true…though not in a way he expected. He just had the more important part of being the rider and understanding his monstie's feelings. Thus they structured some activities for him and Rogue to work together from his own training regime and fit in his own time, while at work or not.

Like…

The days were 9S was of pulling carts of lumber and stone with Rogue.

Were then made into days were he was pulling carts of lumber and stone …and Rogue.

* * *

"Why. Are. You. Making. Me Do. This?!" 9S punctuated each word as he tries to pull a cart filled with materials and a cheering Rogue and Pod, up a slope to one area outside the settlement.

"Strength training Meowster! Now only a few more steps!"

"**GROAH!"**

Pod 153 and Rogue cheered as they slowly made it their way to the top—

"GAH!"—Only for 9S to slip at the last second and sent them sprawling back down.

* * *

Some days, Whistill got a bit more creative too in training their kinship together. Like during one task he assigned the two to help with.

* * *

"Is this necessary?" 9S asked carrying both Pod 153 and Whistill on his back, around the field where the settlement's garden is.

"Yes, Nya this is to help you visualize that you are the monster carrying the rider." Whistill answered with Pod nodding in agreement.

"Okay I get that by why are we in a cabbage field? And why do I have a basket?"

"To train your coordination with Rogue by catching the cabbages!" Pod 153 said.

"W-wait what?!"

"Here they come, Nya! Do it Rogue!" Whistill shouted as Rogue was on the other side of the field, plucking cabbages then throwing them at high speed to 9S.

"Gaaahh!" 9S moved the basket and struggled to catch them. The speed and force Rogue was throwing them, made the green vegetables into deadly projectiles 9S wouldn't want to get hit by. Doesn't help that the vegetables grown by the felynes are super tough and durable.

"Don't dropped them or you'll ruin them, Nya!" Whistill told 9S, as he struggles to catch another.

"They'll ruin me if I get hit!—"

"And don't let us fall too!" Pod chimed as well on their seat on his shoulders.

"How. Do. I—suppose to—Do. This. Gah!" 9S jumped to catch another barely in time.

"Use the kinship Nyain-es… Use the kinship…" Whistill said solemnly, while clinging to his shirt.

"That doesn't even make any sense—URK!" 9S couldn't finish the reply as he was hit square in the head by a cabbage.

* * *

But 9S has seen better days ...and worst ones.

Especially when training came to the part of sparring and mock fights with his monstie…

* * *

"You want me to WHAT!" 9S shrieked with an expression of disbelief mix with incredulousness and insanity. He was currently wearing some sort of wrestling outfit, while standing in a makeshift ring outside the settlement.

"Wrestle with Rogue." Pod 153 said plainly.

* * *

Yes… as in sparring and mock fights against Rogue.

* * *

"With no weapons and just body armor. Grapple with him if you can, Nya." Whistill added.

"Why the **** would I do that! Rogue will destroy me!" 9S complained before turning to the Deviljho on the other side of the makeshift ring they made.

"**GROAH!"** Rogue bellowed with excitement and an edge of competitiveness. He was giddy and kept bouncing between his two feet. 9S made an audible gulp before turning back to the felynes.

"See Nyain-es! Rogue doesn't mind, Nya." Whistill said, ignoring his skeptical look.

"Easy for you to say you're not fighting a thousand-pound pickle made of muscle and teeth!" 9S replied with a hiss.

"Don't worry Meowster! You guys will get to learn more by doing sparring together and learning how one fights. Which is good! Especially for you to practice reading a monster's movement, and better train with a monster that is both violent and unpredictable…Like a Deviljho! You don't want to rely too much on your instincts when your Kinship stone is active. Besides, Rogue knows when to hold back and think of this as playing with him." Pod 153 assured him before patting him on the back to get into position.

As if to mock 9S, Rogue begins to clamp his jaws in rapid succession, emphasizing his killer bite. The boy shuddered, knowing what those jaws can do.

"Yeah play… Can I at least have some potions or first aids?!" 9S asked.

"Nope! Now go fight the pickle murdersaur, Nya!" Whistill shouted as a bell sounded around a corner, signaling Rogue to start his approach.

"Where did we get a bell? —Hey wait! Take it easy against me Rogue? Please no biting—"

9S saw a red glow as Rogue opened his mouth.

"Wait, I take it back… N-No not the dragon breath! ROGUE! RO—AAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Majority of 9S, and Rogue's, Kinship training seemed to be unorthodox and unlikely to be done under normal circumstances. And also normally with minor injuries and dragon blights that 9S had to suffer with.

Yet, their situation and unique partnership as rider and monstie gave a very unique and eventful training days for the two. Amazing enough, their training bore fruit as both their kinship and strength progressed and grew at a quick pace.

With some kinship changes already manifesting as their bond grew deeper, one showing for 9S whenever he came home to the household in some days for supper.

* * *

"Ugh 9S… Can you stop pigging out, you're eating all the food! Leave some for the rest of us." A2 complained while feeling disgusted at 9S, who was swallowing a whole dumpling before grabbing another well-done steak.

They were eating dinner back home, with Zinnia in the kitchen making more food with the Pods. She wasn't expecting for 9S to come home like a starving monster, despite Pod 153 giving a heads up.

"But hunters eat a lot don't they…" 9S muffled a reply before swallowing audibly, earning a disapproving stare from 2B.

"9S." She said in her stern voice, scolding him for his table manners.

"Sorry…" 9S sheepishly smiled before hearing A2 speak to him again.

"Yeah hunters eat a lot but only during pre-hunts for the energy before they go! You don't see me and 2B stuffing our faces with the amount of food you're eating?! Where's the hunt!" A2 complained before pulling a plate of chicken wings back from 9S reaching it. The boy whines as A2 covered the wings protectively from him.

"I'm worried if the settlement is not feeding you much. Or are you so busy that you're skipping meals?" 2B asked in concern, cutting in.

"Well no its just… I gained an appetite from all the work we're doing?" 9S said, hoping his excuse would pass for his kinship granting him, partially, Rogue's metabolism. He also learned that his body could heal a bit faster but at the cost for more food to be eaten.

"Really…" A2 deadpanned not believing him.

"Oh hush you two! 9S may be eating a lot because he might be getting a growth spurt!" Zinnia said, giving a convenient excuse for 9S and another plate of wings for him that she brings to his side.

"Well about time. You can't stay a squirt forever." A2 teased.

"Hey, I'm not that short! And you guys are only taller than me because you put heels or whatever platforms on your hunting grieves." 9S retorted only to receive a snort from A2 who corrects him.

"Okay one, it's how me and 2B were taught to fight with and its become a second nature for us. And two, even if we are without our heels, we're still a half foot taller than you." A2 replied plainly with 2B nodding in agreement.

"It is true 9S. You do still have some growing to do." 2B said while 9S grumbles and stuff his face with more wings.

"Don't worry 9S! All you have do is eat more meat and gain some GAINS!" Zinnia said giving support and to hearten the boy.

"You'll grow taller eventually." A2 added with a shrug, done teasing him.

*(9S will grow taller later in the story and he'll be the same height with 2B and A2, without their heels, like in the game. But he doesn't know that yet😉)

"Still some of us don't mind your height right now…" 2B whispered, while absently peting 9S on the head.

9S heard this and perked up, while 2B ignored the looks of amusement the others were giving them.

* * *

While the kinship changes for 9S prove to fluctuate from being convenient to difficult at times. Their overall improvements in combat and teamwork was evident, shown within their other duties in the village and work in the settlement in the later days.

* * *

This was one of those days.

Dodging a leaping strike before returning with his own slash, 9S swiftly vaults to the next Ioprey before cutting it down.

9S is currently in a hunt with 2B, a typical slaying quest to take care of a pack causing trouble near the border between the western and southern area of the forest.

He was facing the pack while 2B was fighting the alpha, with relative ease as 9S noticed. He was keeping the other members at bay while she focused in slaying the Iodrome, only to see a second unexpected Iodrome stalking towards 2B.

"2B watched out!" 9S shouted before leaping in the air with his glaive, slashing the offending bird wyvern before mounting it. The Iodrome begins to thrash around to dismount him.

"9S!" 2B sees him riding the bucking monster, but she notices how he is surprisingly handling himself staying on top of it. Though, before she could react or come to help him, the other Iodrome was keeping its attention on her and keeping her away from 9S fighitng its brethren.

With a growl, 2B resumes her assault twofold. The Iodrome could only squawk in shock and pain, not expecting the increase in ferocity from 2B, as its body is riddled by slashes and cuts from the hunter's long sword.

It stumbles to a stop and resigns to being slayed by this formidable opponent, who was also emitting an aura of painful death. But before its swift end was granted, its body suddenly collides with the other alpha of the pack.

"Yeah!" 9S shouted as he lands beside 2B, after sending the bird wyvern crashing to the other. 2B looks at 9S and sees him give a tilt of his head to signal them to finish the fight. She takes a brief glance at the rest of the pack and sees some slayed and the rest fleeing, deciding it was a lost cause facing them.

A minute later with two slayed bird wyverns 2B held an impassive gave on 9S, who was waiting for the expected scolding for his rash actions of mounting the second Iodrome.

"Good work 9S. While I'm not please for letting a trainee jump in to fight a monster not cleared for their level, you handled yourself quite well and I'm grateful for the save. But leave the tougher opponents to me until you are officialize by the guild as hunter and rank up." 2B both praised and chastised him, a welcomed surprise for 9S.

"Uhhh… I mean yeah, okay 2B. But even if I know that you can handle yourself, doesn't mean I won't try to save if I can or you warn you about something. Though, you're right that I should let you deal with the more dangerous threats... For now until I'm a hunter, then we can both face them together!" 9S added cheekly, while earning a shake of her head from 2B.

"Very well… But Anemone's training must be paying off. You've been doing well lately."

"Oh you've noticed. Hehehe…" 9S blushed with cheeky smile.

"Or it could be whatever the felynes are making you do." 2B added.

"Well it's a little bit of both." 9S said, which was true. While he trained being a rider, it also complemented his training as a hunter.

9S even remembers Anemone telling him a tip that in a way helped him grasp the Rider fighting style eaiser.

* * *

"Control your breathing 9S." The captain said to him as he was brandishing a great sword and was powering a strike.

"What?"

"Sometimes hunters time their breathing before striking. It helps with the timing and the feel, before they unloose all their power. You can also do it with other weapons and their combat styles." Anemone continued to explain.

"Other weapon and styles, huh?" 9S gave pondering look before walking a few paces before the dummy he was supposed to strike. The hunting captain looks on with curiosity of what he is doing.

"Is it okay if I try something?" 9S asked with Anemone giving a shrug and gestures him to go ahead, interested on what he'll do.

9S sets himself, taking deep breaths and remembering the same sensations he associated his body to feel when he was going to deliver a 'monster strike'. Which he named as the basic rider style attack for convenience.

Opening his eyes he rushes with the great sword being drag on the ground towards the dummy. Anemone watches with amusement and expected for another failed great sword strike.

Only for her eyes to go wide as the blow 9S produced sends the dummy soaring several feet in the air. Not expecting 9S to carry out a move a boy his age shouldn't been able to do yet.

She looks him give an exhale before stumbling on his butt on the ground.

"And its going long!" 9S said watching until the dummy lands back on the training ground.

Anemone turns her attention back to him, feeling proud and a bit of pride for her student.

'He really is something and a quick learner.' Anemone thought to herself, while at the back of her mind was nagging her that she's seen someone do something like this before. She shakes the thought away for before calling 9S for another round.

"Hey kid let's see you try that again. I see something we can work on right now and I can give you some more tips about it if you like."

"Really?! Yes!" 9S shouts with enthusiasm.

* * *

Training with Anemone improved 9S by a huge margin, which the hunting captain would often joke that at the pace he was going he may be able to fight a small pack of lesser bird wyverns. If only she knew that he already did and more with a certain pickle dinosaur.

9S chuckles to himself at the thought remembering it, as he was walking back with 2B to the village. He was looking forward for more times like this in the next days.

* * *

With all the training finished and the good progress 9S and Rogue did, the only thing that was missing to complete their to do list for those days was making Rogue's saddle. Only finishing at the present, just after a week since 2B and 9S's latest hunt, that also gets a surprise test run by the boy and his monstie. It started when they had to deal with a monster for the settlement. The event also, unknowingly leads to the boy and monstie finding something else while they're at it.

* * *

"Stop that Kut-ku! Nya!" Whistill shouts form afar.

"**SQUAAAWWK!" **A Yian Kut-ku screeches outside in the Whistill forest, before slamming its beak on a felyne cart. It then tears a wheel off it before running away.

"It took the wheel" Whistill shouted, the chief was riding the cart with some felynes heading back to the settlement.

"Why did we buy a cart with wheels made of Konchu shells!" Whistill asked himself rhetorically, panicking with his paws on his head.

"Nya!" One of the felynes responded.

"Right, it was two for one and get an old cart for free…" Whistill remembered before watching someone intercept the bird wyvern.

"Yaaaah!"

It was 9S, charging with his glaive unsheathed. The Kut-ku sees him and prepares to meet him head on. It makes for a tackle but 9S counters with quick dodge and heavy slash on its head flinching it.

"**GRRROOOOAAAHHH!"**

Before the bird wyvern recovers, Rogue burst out from a bush with a roar and body checks it. Making it let go of the wheel from its mouth before crashing to the ground.

Pod 153 pops up next and catches the wheel.

"I got it Meowster!"

"Good job Pod! Take back to Whistill—Woah." A fireball is shot at 9S, making him dodge.

The Kut-ku was back at its feet and begins lobbing fireballs at the three forcing them to flee or for Rogue release his own breath attack.

A stream of black and red energy shoots out form Rogue's maw, meeting one fireball causing an explosion before being directed to the Kut-ku, forcing it to dodge the dragon energy.

It gives a squawk before lobbing a fireball at Pod 153, who sees it and ducks to avoid getting hit, while unfortunately throwing the wheel in the air. The Yian Kut-ku sees the opening and spread its wings to take to the air, catching the wheel back with its beak and continues to flee..

"It's getting away Meowster! I'm sorry!" Pod yells with worry.

"Its okay Pod! We can still catch it." 9S assures her before grinning.

"Whistill!" 9S calls the chief felyne who was already one step ahead and was bringing something wrapped with cloth before unwrapping it to reveal a saddle.

"I got it Nya!"

The saddle had a crafted black monster skull shape placed at the front with two horns acting as the handles. It was primarily blue, made from the scales of slain Velocipreys, with gold edges. It didn't have buckles or straps and instead was designed to be attached on the monster's back like a suction cup, to make it stick hard and strong enough to not come off. It was made to be flexible and can stretch to accommodate monsters in general cases when their body shifts or changes. Like growing spikes, changing forms or increase in muscle mass.

The monstie meets the chief halfway and crouches to let him put the saddle on his back. While 9S turns to Pod.

"Guess we're using the saddle right now."

"Yes, it was just finished too… Are you going to say it?" Pod 153 said with glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Do I have too?" 9S spoke weakly with a grimace

"Yes Meowster, it said in the manual that its part of the process and also a tradition." Pod said plainly.

"It's a bit embarrassing…" 9S drawls a bit with red color cheeks

"Might as well do it properly Meowster. This is a big step for you!" Pod gives him a look, which makes 9S relent with a sigh.

"Fine. But I still don't believe why they had to say that…" 9S muttered under his breath.

"Good cause Rogue's done putting it on, and the saddle seems to fit him well too." Pod points out to the monstie moving towards them, now with a saddle on his back, while feeling no discomfort. 9S also sees Rogue waiting in for him, expecting the same action Pod told him to do.

Steeling his resolve, while controlling the rising blush, 9S puts a determined look and mentally tells himself to just do it since their wasting time with the Kut-ku getting further ahead each second.

"Okay…

Ride on DEVILJHO!" 9S shouts with his kinship stone glowing at command.

* * *

Moving swiftly pass the trees with thundering steps, Rogue runs through the forest with 9S and Pod 153 astride his back. The Kinship stone glows, while faintly enveloping the Deviljho and young Rider.

Rogue's movement are filled with both his and his rider's determination to catch up with the Yian Kut-ku. Which Pod 153 spots far ahead at the sky above them.

"There it is!" She shouted.

"Great job Rogue we have it right in our sights! Let's keep following it until we reach its nest, maybe a monster den too." 9S said earning a chuff of agreement from Rogue.

"But we have to be careful Meowster, we're nearing the border edge again to the south side of the forest. Hopefully there aren't any hunters patrolling nearby." Pod warned.

"Yeah, with the steady increase of monsters heading to our side of the forest, it's gonna get hard to avoid being conspicuous of Rogue's presence here … But don't worry Pod, Rogue's careful. He's got this right bud!"

"**GROAH!"** Rogue barks in agreement to 9S's reply and encouragement, before he quickens his pace and spots a large entrance leading deep into an underground cavern.

The Yian Kut-ku seems to descend somewhere and disappear within, but Rogue's senses that its nest lies ahead, while with it luckily not getting closer to the southside of the forest. He turns towards the entrance and charges ahead, lock on the bird wyvern's scent.

The trio went trhough underground cavern's path, which was covered with stalactites above them and stalagmites below them, and a river along the side. If they weren't pressed on to catch the Kut-ku, 9S would have remained to admire them.

Instead he noticed a group of Ioprey taking residence inside the cavern as well, who also noticed their presence trespassing in their territory. The smaller bird wyverns give a warning cry and made to attack.

Only to be made quick work by 9S and Rogue, with the boy swinging and slashing the raptorian wyverns leaping towards them in the air and Rogue biting and crunching those his jaws caught on. Barreling through the rest without losing their momentum. Their training showing and paying off, making them more skilled in combat together than they were before.

Eventually Rogue slowed down after sensing that they were nearing the nest. He moves and carries his steps entering the room silently.

What they saw next inside was piles of old trinkets and other items valuable, with most of them that are considered shiny and eye catching. Old metal junk with reflective sheens and mirrors, some slightly crack, reflecting light coming from the small opening above them.

"Hey there it is." Pod whispered seeing the stolen wheel in a pile of other circular objects.

"I guess we also the found the monster they were calling the 'collector'. The preparator of stealing lately from the caravan and traders coming to the village." 9S said, while Rogue gave a whiff of the surrounding area before sneezing a snort and then growling to his rider of something about their surroundings.

9S chuckles and pats his monstie."Gesundheit…"

He then looks around noticing the pile of old goods and some filled with broken hunter equipment, before seeing Rogue's point.

"Though, I believe Rogue thinks he's been doing this for quite some time based on the amount of old items gathered here, right?" The monstie nods in agreement before tensing and turns his attention to the largest mound of trinkets. 9S and Pod turn their attention there as well and see the Yian Kut-ku's threatening display at them.

"**SQUUUUAAAWWWK" **It shrieks before lobbing a fireball at their direction, making them dodge.

"Pod get to safety and try to get the wheel. Me and Rogue will take care the big chicken." 9S said turning to his palico.

"Rider style?"

"Rider Style!" 9S said with enthusiasm with Rogue giving a roar in agreement.

"**GROOOOAAAHHHH!"**

"Kick its bird butt you two!" Pod 153 said before jumping down Rogue's back and heading to find a safe place to watch the battle.

9S and Rogue turn their attention back to the Yian Kut-ku, just in time to dodge another fireball lobbed their way. Rogue then shoots his dragon breath in retaliation, forcing it to dodge and run. Not letting up, Rogue lets the stream of dragon energy follow the bird wyvern.

"**SQUAWK!"** The Kut-ku runs pass several of its trinket piles, while they collapse and burn in dragon energy.

It changes tactics and spread its wings to fly and avoid the dragon energy, forcing Rogue to stop and with 9S, try to keep their sights on the bird wyvern.

The Yian Kut-ku attempts to attack by dive bombing them, pecking and clawing with its feet, only to be bat away by Rogue's tail or narrowly avoid getting chomp by his jaws. His reaction much faster now that 9S was riding him and them being in sync.

Desperate, the Yian Kut-ku fires a fireball point blank right at the two, surprising Rogue and forcing 9S to instantly curl himself and await for the pain and the burn.

"Meowster!" Pod 153 calls out as the fireball explodes and envelops the two in black smoke. Her expression is etched with horror that 9S took the brunt of the attack the most, due to him riding on top of Rogue.

Yet, her expression changes to one of confusion and relief once she hears coughing coming from their spot and as the smoke clears, she sees the kinship stone glowing and light shining briefly enveloping Rogue and 9S. With her meowster safe, still riding and miraculously not on fire.

"Oww… Okay that stings…" 9S said coughing before his eyes open with realization.

"And I'm not on fire! And I'm still riding! Holy ancients, the rider manual was right! MY BODY IS—"

"**GROOOOAAAHH"** Rogue roars in scolding.

"Right, right, sorry still painful…" 9S winces as Rogue gives him an angry look, knowing that the kinship stone made his monstie feel most of the attack to keep him safe and lending his strength to boost his own defenses to endure the attack.

Yian Kut-ku stared at the two in disbelief, hovering in the air and lowering its guard. An opportunity both 9S and Rogue took their chance on to attack.

"Dragon breath Rogue!" 9S commanded as Rogue shoots his breath attack and nails the Yian Kut-ku dead center on it's chest.

It falls to the ground in pain with dragon lighting coursing through its body. It squawks and tries to breath fire, while getting up from its fall, only to realize it's gotten dragon blighted. It panics once it sees 9S and Rogue charging at it.

Before it could react, Rogue grabs hold of its neck before using his strength to slam the bird wyvern to the ground. He shakes and drags the monster across the floor before doing lifting it briefly then throwing it across the room to a pile of its own trinkets burying it.

Other objects fly at all directions from the force of the throw, which unlucky for Pod 153, sending some of the flying objects at her in their trajectory.

"Nya!" Pod 153 dodges and leaps over some before scurrying to find shelter, only for a small object to pass by her peripheral vision taking her attention. A unique looking trinket she hasn't seen before, flying pass her.

Back to Rogue and 9S, the Kut-ku bursts from the debris on top of it and charges at the two. It makes to peck only to be tail slapped by Rogue then receiving a viscous bite after on one of its wings, breaking it. It stumbles and backs away, cradling its wing only to be sent sprawling to the ground as beam of dragon energy slams to its side.

The Kut-ku ends up with barely a breath left as it lays on the ground before open jaws were the last thing it sees. As its head gets smashed by Rogue slammng on it and slaying the monster.

"**GROOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!" **Rogue gives a victory roar, with 9S sighing with relief before giving themselves a breather.

"Well that takes care of the collector… Hey Pod! You okay there!" 9S calls to his palico.

"Yes, Meowster I'm at the wheel too! Plus, I found something that you might want to see along the way." Pod called to the two.

9S looks at Rogue, feels him shrugs, then decides that they'll take care of the Kut-ku's body later. They have some time and they can ask Whistill to come here later with them. There's a lot of old items to look into and maybe some missing items to deliver back to the guild, with some of their owners wanting them back.

"Meowster look at this. It looked interesting and I have never seen anything like it before." Pod 153 said, holding a small flute as the two approach them.

9S dismounts from Rogue and approaches to get a better look and realizes the unique shape of the flute.

It looked like a small normal wooden flute with the a few holes one would block to create a tune and play a note. But it was shaped like monster, a Qurupeco to be specific, with the base shaded red where the mouthpiece is to blow air. And the end of the flute being the bird wyvern's mouth. It looked to have seen better days 9S thought, seeing the dirt and faded color of the flute.

"Neat flute, never seen it before too. I mean it looks to be crafted more professionally than a toy flute we seen in the village markets and shops. You found it around here in some sort of pile of old instruments?" 9S said as Pod hands the flute to him.

"Flew by with the other objects sent flying by Rogue's throw, before I notice Meowster. Then again, thinking back some of those items did resemble instruments and old horns hunter's would use. That one looks old too but seem to be in good condition despite the years it has experience." Pod said as 9S continues to scrutinize the object.

In his mind, he can't help but feel he seen this flute before despite knowing that no other regular instrument resembles the one in his hand. He remembers going to a store once with Zinnia to look for a lyre she wanted.

As always, 9S's curiosity has lead him to looking into the different instruments and music making objects in the store. No other item came close to the flute's design in his hand, even if some had monster theme designs. Most of them were just patterns and simple icons representing monsters, not like the flute, which was made to look like one and even has small details added to it of the monster. The only other instruments that could come close in being similar are the monster hunting horns. But those where made for hunting and not playing music exclusively.

As 9S traces his thumb along the length of the shaft, his mind flashes to an image.

One with a girl, with only her lower face visible and the bottom length of her ponytail. Holding the same flute in her hands, the instrument much brighter and less worn out. 9S gives a whispered gasp from the thought that fled quickly from his mind before realizing that he spaced out.

"Meowster… You sure you never seen something like it before?" Pod asked wearily after seeing his expression.

"I don't know…"9S answered before turning to back to Pod.

"You look like you do? Maybe from your past?" Pod 153 said carefully, while 9S' face remains in deep thought before replying.

"I think so, but I'm not sure… You think Whistill seen anything like this? And anything about it either?" 9S asked after shaking the abrupt thought away. Pod and Rogue noticed his expression but decided not to question him on it.

"Maybe, I mean it could be just a unique flute that was dropped and the Kut-ku found. But he may know something and shed some light for you as well. I'm not sure Whistill will recognize any of them unless we bring it to him or unless he's seen it before." Pod answered.

9S gives a short nod, giving one last glance on it before keeping the flute.

"Well might as well bring the wheel back and get Whistill and some felynes here, to get all these junk. Some of them could be stolen and others can be used. We can look into this flute business later." 9S said as he stretches, raising his hands in the air to relieve some tension.

"Agreed, but I'm also guessing that the sooner we get them, the sooner you'd get your chance to look at all of this junk too, no?"

"You know me too well Pod."

9S chuckles at Pod 153's knowing look before the felyne gives a short sigh. Knowing her Meowster and the inevitability that they would be staying in a monster den again, researching till the night for most of their time.

"C'mon lets go. And may I remind you the sooner we do this the sooner we can get back and start packing for our return home in the village." Pod 153 simply says, reminding him before jumping on top of Rogue's back.

"Right… I'm a bit excited to return and stay in our home in YoRHa. I mean the felynes were really hospitable and the indoor plumbing and hot tub were good… so good…" 9S trails off with a blissful expression as he mounts Rogue too.

"But its home and I was getting a bit homesick too." 9S said with Pod 153 agreeing.

"Me too, Meowster."

"**GROAAH"** Rogue gives a bark to relay his distress of the two leaving.

"Don't worry Rouge, We'd talk about this. I know it'll be hard, since I can't bring you home because… you know. But Rogue, I promised that I'm still visiting you every day if I can. I mean we're partners and there still a lot of things we'll investigate and explore together." 9S assures his monstie earning a short growl of affection.

The trio then make their leave from the monster den and head out back to the forest and Whistill's settlement. 9S takes one more look at the treasure throve of trinkets in the den and holds his excitement in till later. Who knows what else he'll find in the pile of junk once they're all safe in the felyne settlement?

And Hopefully, Whistill will know about the flute and some knowledge about it, so 9S could know what to do with it later.

* * *

In the end, later in the day, Whistill regretfully told 9S that he had no idea too on the flute or anything related. The best he could say about the instrument that it is indeed not a toy and confirmed it after examining that the airflow is different from other flutes of its kind.

They also tested it, briefly playing the flute before everyone in the settlement had to clutch their ears from the sound it made.

It was like a shrill cry like no other.

They immediately stop testing after some felynes ended up in accidents around the settlement due to the abrupt distraction of the noise echoing in their cave.

The felyne chief then suggested 9S to ask Zinnia of the flute. Confidently saying that the wyverian chief may know something due to her age and experience. Which 9S agreed and was convenient to him as well, since he and Pod are supposed to head back in the village anyway.

They were going to report of the Yian Kut-ku, the collector, has fled and abandoned its den leaving all its horde of items to be collected by Whistill's felynes and to be delivered to the guild. Plus, they were going to tell Zinnia about their return home. Now with all the main task finished for the felyne's and with them finally settling in their new settlement.

With the added reason that 9S has been gone long enough from the household, his prolonged absence already gaining more questions about his stay and trying hard to not create suspicion that would lead to Rogue's discovery. Their excuse to stay with the felynes has expired and reach its suppose time limit. There's no other reason for 9S to stay with them, unless they request for a big task, which they all have run out of. They could lie of having one but 9S and Pod would rather avoid lying to them more and have it bite them in the butt later on.

Their conscience won't be able to handle keeping anymore lies anyway, due to already having a big secret to keep, which is a Deviljho monstie and Rider training. They too, already listed potential alibis, and running out of some, to why some lower tier monsters on the west side of the forest haven't started a ruckus or nearing the northern area, despite a handful already migrating to their side of the forest and continue to do so as the tension in the southern area remains.

With the truth being Rogue eating all the trouble making monsters in his and 9S excursions togethe while protecting the felynes. The recent one, being the collector, was one of many that were starting to make their way to the settlement in the past few days. With 9S and Rogue deciding to slay them to avoid hunters chasing any monster that would lead to them finding Rogue. 9S really had to learned how to lie without bucking from the commander's gaze when he was giving his daily report of the west side.

And it helps that there really isn't much going around in their side of the forest, beside his and Rogues handling of a few said problems. Before, they can wave off suspicion to the guild with the reason being the western side is still low in monster activity. Which is now changing quickly as the days go on and more hunters are slaying monsters or driving them from the south to the west. With 9S being one of those hunters with 2B, during their quests together.

Now currently, their reason and explanation they've reported to the guild to why some monsters are disappearing, is that some monsters decide to move to Pondry hills. A location they previous noted that hunters wouldn't venture easily. Hence forth, the guild will be not needing to bother to investigate or worry about the monsters supposedly moving there and just let nature itself take its course of handling its ecosystem.

But 9S knows that this explanation won't last long either.

At least with him reporting back that his business with the felynes will be more routinely and not requiring his stay with them, his job to keep watch of the western side may shift to the same dynamic and him not required to give a report every week. And with Rogue being able to take care of himself and the settlement with Whistill, all who are tucked in a hidden spot from the main forest, 9S isn't as worried as he was before when leaving his monstie by himself. Thus, with more confidence and feeling more at ease, 9S and Pod 153 began to make their way back to the village after their meeting with the felynes. While Rogue and Whistill head to the monster den, beginning some collection of the items before later when the sun sets.

The day was almost over and 9S was looking forward with meeting with 2B, knowing by now that she may be returning from a hunt with A2. He recalls that they were getting ready to raise their hunter rank and slowly leaving their status of fledging hunters. Not a surprise knowing the two were prodigies, they were making as much progress if not more in their endeavors as hunters than 9S is as a rider.

He was excited to hear what their latest hunt was but before he could dwell more on that thought, he heard the sounds of monsters brawling ahead and someone shouting.

"Sis, Watch out!"

In an instant, both 9S and Pod 153 ran to the source of the yell and burst through a bush to see a Bullfango fighting a Velociprey.

With two identical women, twins, in the middle of the fight. Where one was on the ground in a sore spot unfortunately between the two monsters and the other woman was behind the Velociprey, calling out to who 9S guessed was her sister.

9S could quickly assume the two stumbled between the two monsters having a disagreement and based from the earlier shout, one of them somehow got in the way of one of the monsters attack and ended up diving on to the ground. 9S could also see the Bullfango ready to charge the Velociprey, ready to trample whatever is in its way to get to it.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" 9S said with snarl forming at his lips, wanting to get their attention on him and away from the women. Especially on the one on the floor.

The two monsters turned their attention to him, ready to face the perp that dared interrupt their fight. 9S unsheathed his glaive and Pod 153 went into a fighting stance, only for the unexpected to happen.

Both monsters took a whiff in the air at 9S's direction, or specifically his scent, before the two monsters shrieked in surprise and …fear?

"**EUURROOPPEE!"**

"**OINK!"**

Both monsters yelped before stumbling and running away from 9S in panic, their movements mannered of trying to get away as far as possible from him. Leaving the two women unharmed and both feeling incredulous at what they just witnessed.

9S would have been offended and balk at the monsters' reactions, if it didn't happen before. He lets outs a self-depreciating sigh before addressing his Palico, who was trying to smother her laughter and amusement.

"I didn't wash, and Rogue's scent is still on me, isn't it?" He whispered.

"Nyahehe… You did bathe meowster, but you know it isn't the scent. If it was, they would have fled before you called their attention." Pod replied to 9S who shrugs.

"Well I should take comfort that I can bath again later without washing some drool…"

"Permeating Rogue's presence could be useful You know…" Pod 153 added before the two of them approach the twins before them.

While one was helping the other up, 9S was able to take their appearance more clearly as he drew closer to the two.

They were definitely twins, with both having the same shade of red hair but styled differently. The one who stood up from the ground had straighter hair and a Hime-cut hair style. The other had more curly and messier hair style, her bangs looking like untamed waves. Both had same facial feature and the same teal colored eyes, but what 9S caught on was what they were wearing.

Which was the captain's uniform for the Royal Paleontology Scriveners, an organization partnered with the hunter's guild that mainly focus on studying and researching monsters. While leading investigations on unusual monster behavior and unusual phenomenon happening in the world's ecosystems.

Remembering before that they were coming to the village, 9S couldn't help but gawk at the two. While letting his mind run at the fact that the twin captains of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners are standing before him and speculating what the implications could be to bring their presence here in the forest and by extension YoRHa's.

He couldn't decide either to gush, for he was minor fan of them and loved hearing their stories and exploits around the world from Zinnia or feel dread that their black blight situation has gotten serious to gain the twin captains' attention.

"Excuse me…" The sudden voice cut 9S from his thoughts and realized that he'd been staring too long for their comfort.

"It seems we have stumbled on different type of monster in the forest, sister. One I fear for our chastity." The red head woman with messier locks said with a slightly cold expression.

"W-wait… I… w-wasn't—" 9S blushed at the implication while struggling to explain himself.

"Don't tease sis… He just saved our lives." The other red head with straighter hair said, scolding her sister who was now sporting a small smirk.

"I couldn't resist. I mean he was staring at us for too long, I thought he was stunned by our beauty." The red head sister with messier locks began to pose with flounderish grandeur, while her sister rolls her eyes and responds.

"That or he recognized us, since he's a hunter you know. Right?" The twin red heads turn their attention back at 9S, startling him more and feeling a bit awkward in their presence.

"Ummm… I'm just a trainee in fact, with permission to do field work." 9S corrected them, earning a curious head tilt in repsonse from both sisters.

"Trainee…?" Both worded and face each other before turning back to 9S.

"What's your name hunter… err hunter trainee." The red headed sister with straighter hair asked.

"Oh, right sorry I forgot to introduce myself… How rude of me." 9S coughed and whispered the latter before formally introducing himself

"My name is 9S."

Hearing his name, 9S noticed the expression of the two turn to one of delight, before speaking to him again.

"So, you're 9S…"

"Commander White and Chief Zinnia told us about you."

"O-Oh, really? What did they say?" 9S asked feeling a bit nervous now that they mentioned that the commander and Zinnia were talking about him to the captains.

"Oh, just that you can help us with our investigation." The red head with straighter hair said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" 9S didn't expecting her answer and got a bit confuse, but before he could clarify she continued to speak.

"First let us introduce ourselves…"

"My name is Popola. The younger twin." The red head with straighter hair and a Hime-cut hairstyle introduced herself.

"My name is Devola. The older twin." The red head with curly, messier hair style and bangs looking like untamed waves spoke after her sister.

"We're the Captains of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners, here for official business from the guild to investigate the Black blight currently present in the Whistill forest." Both spoke in unison before both Popola and Devola place a hand each on his shoulder.

"And you'll be our personal scout!" Devola said with glint of mischievousness.

"Wait, what?" 9S said with growing confusion.

"And we also promote you to a temporary hunter! Congratulations!" Popola said more genuinely than her sister.

"WAIT, WHAT!"

Pod 153 could only watch from the sidelines as her meowster gets roped into working with these red headed twins.

Feeling their days getting more complicated.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay so that's the end of chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I introduced Devola and Popola. Their appearance being a precursor to the troubles 9S and Rogue, will face with the black blight in later chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**

**Also, here is another and longer omake for a late Valentines! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Omake**

_(2B & 9S)_

When 2B first met 9S, it was on a riverside.

It was on a day when 2B was with Zinnia looking for A2 in the Whistill forest. They were looking for her after she ran off again to look for A4, still in denial after learning the news that she was killed during a quest with the commander.

They needed to find A2 and make sure she was okay before she hurts herself or anything else that could happen to her out here in the forest.

A week has already passed since the family of wyverian and white-haired twins heard the news from White, but the loss of someone who was considered to be more family than hunter and mentor was still heavy in their hearts and minds. With A2 taking the loss the most, 2B and Zinnia are concerned for her wellbeing on how she was taking it.

But 2B herself could relate to why A2 was acting the way she is now. She too, felt the pain of losing her older sibling like figure to be unbearable that she would sometimes let her mind go numb and drift off. Unaware of her surroundings and walk aimlessly on her feet, before snapping back to the present after some time. Wondering where she is or how far she's gone on walking.

Which was what exactly happened to her that day when they were looking for A2.

Lost in her thoughts and grief of A4, somehow, 2B got separated by Zinnia and wandered to one of the rivers running through the forest.

Immediately knowing what she just did, she began to scan her surroundings and try to determine landmarks to know where she is, so she can reunite with Zinnia. Or hopefully find A2 and let both of them meet up with Zinnia together.

When 2B began to look at the edge of the river, she saw the unmistakable shape of a human being lying with one side of his face on the sand. Unconscious, with broken pieces of wood from what previously was a boat spread around the person.

But what caught 2B eye's instantly was the red stains in the sand near the person's head.

Widening her eyes and fearing the worst, she quickly made her way to the person. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the person was wearing an odd attire. A hood with what seems to be a monster's face designed at the back, dark pants designed for camouflage and finally a unique choker with a blue gem embedded on it. She also identified the person was a boy with white hair and guessed he was only a year or two younger than her.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" 2B said with concern and worry before she knelt down and felt for pulse.

Luckily for the both of them, 2B did feel a pulse and carefully move the boy to a better position. Being wary of his head and assessing for any other visible injuries. Seeing that wound on his head has either scab or stopped bleeding, she held him and cradle his body.

"Zinnia! A2!" 2B called, taking the risk to shout in the forest. She hopes that they would hear her and not a monster.

She was already lucky that she found the boy first before any monster did.

Looking back at the boy cradle in her hands, she felt his body was cold but was breathing fine and didn't seem to have any water clogged in his lungs. He may not have been drowning before she found him despite his boat being destroyed, but 2B doesn't know how it got destroyed in the first place or whatever cause him to drift here.

Though, she could save figuring out and learning of his origins later once he's okay. Right now he needed help and 2B continued to call desperately for Zinnia and A2 to come.

"2B!"

With another stroke of luck in her favor, 2B was found by Zinnia and A2, who the wyverian found luckily. Seeing the injured boy in her hands and the scenario that they could guess from her current surroundings, both Zinnia and A2 sprung into action to help. Zinnia began check the boy herself and saw his injured head and felt how cold he was.

"A2 gather some of the herbs and honey you can find. If you see any hot peppers bring them here too." Zinnia said.

"Got it." A2 turned and quickly sprinted to look for the materials

"Okay 2B, I need you to keep him warm, who knows how long he was in the water. Use this." Zinnia told 2B before giving her shoal to add another layer of warmth on the boy.

As they began to wrap it around him, 2B began to ease her hold on the boy only for him to unconsciously move and tighten his grip on her.

She stilled not knowing what he would do until they heard his soft whimpers and whispers of being cold and telling her to not let go.

"P-please… don't… so dark… cold… I-I-m scared…"

"I-It's okay shhhhh… Your safe now. Your safe… I won't let go." 2B whispered softly, her voicing soothing, helping him relax until they got the shoal properly wrapped around him. 2B felt him relax in her arms and trying to get the warmth she was giving as much as possible.

"Can you carry him?" Zinnia asked, which 2B nods in reply.

"Okay let's take him home." The wyverian chief said before 2B stood up and carefully adjusted her hold to carry him.

As they made their way back to the village, 2B continued to whisper and comfort the boy in her hands whenever she can as he continues to whisper in his sleep of being cold and afraid. Never stopping until they reach their home and making sure another life wouldn't be lost to her this soon.

* * *

When 2B first learned 9S's name, it was raining.

They took him back to their home and treated his injuries and even had a local doctor check him on him. So far, the boy was deemed okay, slightly malnourish and with a minor injury on his head. But the boy was stuck in coma and they didn't know what else they could do but wait for him to wake up.

He didn't wake up for the next three days, until on the third night 2B woke up hearing the sound of thunder and the telltale signs of a window banging on the walls. They were experience some heavy rains that night with the occasionally lighting flashing in the sky.

She went out to investigate on her own, leaving her shared room with A2 as she continued to sleep despite the storm outside. And pinpointed the sound to the room on the top floor.

The same room that used to be occupied by A4 whenever she stopped by, but was now currently housing the mysterious boy they found days ago.

As she entered the room, she didn't expect for the sudden cold wind assaulting her nor the now conscious boy standing in front of the opened window, shivering yet unmoving from his spot. It seemed that he was looking for something before 2B got his attention.

"Hey what are you doing!" 2B said a bit sternly, starling him before marching to close the window.

"No, don't!" Only for the boy to block her path and pleaded.

"You're getting wet and cold. We need you to stay warm." She argued before effortlessly pushing him aside before grabbing the hinges to shut the window.

"NO!" Only for the boy to unexpectedly tackle her to the cold wet ground.

"What the hell! —" 2B shouted, with a twinge of anger and was about to push him off, only to hear him shout.

"I NEED THE LIGHT!"

As if to emphasize his plea, lightning flashed through the sky and illuminated the room…

…and the terrified face of the boy facing her.

2B then remembered his previous words before saying how cold he felt and the darkness he saw. She then realized that he must have woken up during the storm and found himself waking up in a strange place he wouldn't recognize, with no light helping to see either.

So of course he would've gotten scared and panicked after finding himself alone in the dark.

2B looks again at the boy and his pleading look before deciding to change her approach. With the winds howling and the rain still pouring in the room 2B knew she had to address those but she needs to assure the boy first.

"Okay… I understand." She said as calmly as she could and tried to give off a soothing aura. Not wanting to agitate the boy.

Though it seemed hearing her words did the trick and the boy slowly got off of her from the ground, then moving away from her quickly. He was still looking at her warily and kept a distance from her as she stood up.

"Look, we still need to close the window—" The boy made to interrupt but 2B hastily added—"I could bring something for light. Is that okay?" She asked him carefully, though boy still looked unsure.

"I'll get it quick and if you want… I can stay with you for a bit. I bet you have questions you want to ask, and I could answer them. Do you want that?"

This time the boy thought for moment before giving a whisper of a reply.

"Okay…"

2B then slowly made her way to the window while not loosing any eye contact on the boy, before closing them. The boy breath hitched and despite the darkness 2B could tell he tensed a bit. But she quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to help ease his nerves.

"I'll be quick, I promise. Okay?" She said to him and waited for a slight movement of his body gesturing a nod after a minute or so, and left to get a lamp.

When 2B came back to the room with two lit lamps and a towel for the boy to use to dry himself, she saw him sitting on the bed before he immediately turned his gaze on her and the items on her hand. She noticed the color of his eyes were a lighter shade of blue than hers before placing the lamps on the bedside table.

She then offered the towel for him to use, standing in front of him waiting until he took it hesitantly. He shifted a bit to his side, moving closer to the lamps, giving space and silently offering 2B to sit if she wanted too. She took the offer and sat beside him, while leaving some distance between them not wanting him to be uncomfortable with her presence.

They sat in silence as 9S continued to dry himself before he finished and spoke to 2B silently.

"Where… am I?" He asked as he folds the towel and places it on his lap.

"You're in the chief's home, inside the village of YoRHa." 2B answered, a bit glad that they could begin talking and the chance to learn more about him.

"YoRHa?" The boy said with confusion, not recognizing the name.

"How did I get here?" He asked another question, this time facing 2B directly.

"We found you in the forest near one of the rivers. I saw you lying on the riverbed, unconscious. Your head was bleeding, and we think you may have had a small concussion and brought you back here to heal." 2B spoke to him carefully, seeing his expression shift to discomfort as he made to touch the back of his head that was bandaged. He flinch and moved his hand a way from the spot, probably still uncomfortable for him.

"Thank you, Um uh…" The boy just realized he didn't ask her name.

"2B" 2B said, herself realizing that she didn't give her name.

"Thank you 2B… for saving me." The boy spoke before turning his gaze to the towel on his hands.

The both of them were unsure on how to proceed, but 2B decided that she should take the chance to get some answers from him.

"Is it okay if I can ask you questions?" She asked, carefully trying to gauge if its okay that it would be her turn for questions.

"Yeah… I think its fair…" The boy said, getting less wary of the girl beside him.

"Can I ask for your name?" 2B asked the obvious and knew it was rude for him to not give his name after she gave hers.

"Right… sorry." The boy realized it as well and was about to reply, only to pause briefly with a look of concentration before replying.

"…Its 9S."

"9S?" 2B asked, making sure she heard his name right.

"Yes, 9S." He replied more confidently.

"Okay... 9S, can you tell me where you are from or where your family is?" She asked next.

"Where I'm from?" 9S repeated before he began to think again, but this time with even more difficulty and a strained expression.

"It's um… Its…ah… What." He gripped the towel tightly in his hands as a sudden pit in his stomach slowly came to be.

2B notices the boy slowly panicking and began to worry herself as his breathing quicken.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't remember…" He whispered, the worry in him rising.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember… But... where did I…"

"How about your family?" 2B asked calmly seeing 9S getting a bit agitated.

"My family... I don't remember either… No that's not right...No, No, No, No-" 9S answered even more worried and not believing to what he has just said.

"It's okay you had an accident maybe you just having a hard time remembering—"

"I can't Forget! —Something happened… a-and…a-and" 9S raise his voice, his panic rising even more before touching the back of head before flinching his hand away again.

"9S calm down… we can figure this out—" 2B rose to her feet, trying to get 9S to look at her and calm him down.

"No I can't calm down! Something happened! Something bad. I can't forget it! It's important, I just can't…" 9S clamps his hands on his head trying to concentrate, to remember.

"I was running! I was running and it was dark… being chased… Someone was with me… NO… people were screaming… Loud roars…fire… beads… water… It was… Arrrghhhhh—" 9S began to ramble before crying out in pain, clutching his head.

"9S stop. Don't force yourself, calm down." 2B moved, grabbing his shoulder to stop him from shaking. She was getting worried as 9S is becoming even more agitated, before suddenly becoming still and looking up at 2B.

"2B… I can't remember anything… Not my parents, my village, where I came from… what happened… my memories…" 9S said with utter despair in his voice.

"Something bad happened and I don't know what it is. It's important that I need to know and I'm scared of it, but I can't remember anything…" 9S said with tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"They're all gone…" The pain and hurt resonated from his voice, while his words brought back past memories deep within 2B.

"They're all gone A2…" A five-year-old 2B said to her sister. Both staring at a ruin and desolate land of their former village. Their home destroyed, their parents and everyone they know gone. She turned to look at her sister and saw the pain-stricken face A2 had and the tears falling from her eyes, silently conveying the lost and despair of losing everything.

The same look 9S had facing her.

"Just gone… I can't forget and lose everything 2B. I need to remember what happened... to me... to my parents." He spoke once more, breaking 2B's heart.

She could tell that something must have happened to 9S that led him being found in the river. She knows that he was thinking same, but with no recollection or memory of it. Leaving 9S left with just the pain from it and the fear that he may have been too late and have lost everything to him. A feeling 2B reciprocates and knows well of.

Feeling empathy towards him, slowly 2B began to wrap her hands around 9S pulling close him close tenderly. He stilled unsure of what she was doing until she moves his head carefully and places it under the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry 9S, I'm so sorry…" She whispered, softly. She knows her words won't magically make things better for him or take all the pain he was feeling away. Only that she would lend her shoulder for him to cry on and be there for him through his confusion and pain.

From there 9S broke down and let lose all of his tears, crying and wrapping his arms around 2B, as she continues to comfort him. They stood there in each other's arms until 9S could composes himself, slowly getting a hold of himself and calming down, even then 2B didn't let him go.

"I promise 9S. I'll help you. I can't promise that I'll be able to figure everything out, about your memories and whatever trouble you were in. But you have my word that I'll help you, with everything that I can do." 2B spoke with resolve while sounding gentle, looking down while shifting his head so both could look at each other. To let 9S see the conviction in her eyes to help him.

"I-I don't want to be alone tonight… I-I…can't...I" 9S spoked hesitantly, his mind still in distraught.

"Shhh... It's okay, I'll stay with you… I'm not going anywhere." 2B said rubbing his back, before letting him go and moving to the bed.

"We should get some rest then we can ask Zinnia, our chief, tomorrow to help you and maybe even ask the guild for aid." 2B then thought for a second before speaking further.

"I can sleep here with you if you want." 2B said as she occupies one side and leaving space for 9S.

"If its…Okay for you..." 9S said, surprise, before moving to his side of the bed timidly.

Both laid down before facing each other. 2B felt nervous since she has never slept beside anyone else before, besides A2 when they were little. She could also see that 9S himself was nervous and uncomfortable too with laying together. She may have jump the bowgun in her train of thought of staying with 9S but before 2B could change her mind and get off the bed, 9S softly spoke to her.

"C-Can I… Can I hold you... please... Just so I know that you're here... even after I close my eyes."

With those words, 2B stays with her decision and responds by pulling 9S closer until he could wrap his arms around her, with his head at the crook of her neck again.

"Thank you 2B." 9S last spoke before shortly falling to sleep relaxing against her body.

As 2B laid there with 9S in her arms again, she couldn't help but feel a certain protectiveness grow within her for him.

"I can't imagine what you are going through now 9S. But I know the feeling of losing everything, the weight of lost it comes with. I'm not going to let you face that by yourself. No one should..." 2B whispered to him before shortly falling asleep, resting her chin on top of his head.

* * *

When 2B first saw 9S smile, it was with Pops in his shop.

It was days after the night 9S woke up from his coma and when 2B decided to help 9S with his dilemma and his amnesia.

Days after they explained his situation to Zinnia while introducing him to the rest of the household. With the wyverian chief naturally agreeing to help and even take 9S in to live with them for the time being, until they figure out who is he and where his family can be found. And if they are safe.

Days after the revelation to the household that any information related to 9S or anyone even remotely similar to him, was non-existent.

They couldn't find anyone who has seen him before in the village or even any traveler that may have knew him. 9S wasn't even in the list of villagers in YoRHa or even in the guild database. It didn't help that the clothes he was found with didn't match any design or known by any seamstress, trader or hunter outside and within the village.

The more days that 9S couldn't remember or received any news about his identity led him to be recluse and more depressed. It didn't help that Commander White grew suspicious of him when Zinnia brought the village leaders in her home to introduce him to them and hope that they would know something.

It was fruitless and only left 9S timid and more wary of others. Plus, with no one knowing who he is or where he came from, the feeling of loneliness befell on him. Which led to 2B feeling helpless in aiding him despite her promise.

The only good news they got from all the searching was a small consolation that there wasn't any known villages reported to be destroyed or under siege by a monster. A solace 9S took lightly, to his anxiety if that something important he should be remembering might be his village being under attack. Since he isn't sure if his village was destroyed or not, without knowing completely. It only added fuel to 9S growing depression of not being able to find his family, even if they are alive or not, without his memories.

Regardless, 2B grew tired at looking at 9S's sullen expression and the sadness the boy was drowning himself in that she decided to ask Zinnia for permission if she can show him around the village. Suggested a change of scenery to help brighten his mood and maybe even jog his own memory, hopefully.

At first Zinnia didn't agree and let 9S leave the household, though he himself was reluctant to, until he has recovered and maybe even got more news regarding his identity. But seeing the boy down and troubled, Zinnia gave 2B the ok and allowed her to take him to see the village. It helped that 9S was comfortable with 2B and was only okay going out as long as it was with her. They wyverian could tell that 9S would be sticking to her at all times and optimistic that seeing the village might brighten his mood.

Besides YoRHa was the hotspot of all things and everything to see in their world, so the wyverian hoped that 9S's mood would get better and maybe even find some fun for a change.

Which he did eventually, but much later. Since at first, 9S was too timid and skittish of the village and everything in it when they entered streets. There was so many things going around from the different traders in the marketplace to the different people roaming in the streets. The different buildings and shops and the people in them.

9S looked like he was seeing all of these things for the first time, feeling a bit overwhelmed and a bit jumpy that 2B had to hold his hand to ease his nerves and steer him away from bumping from anyone with the way he was lost in his thoughts from the sights.

Which led 2B to decide and take 9S to Pops' place. Thinking that it would be better for 9S to take a breather from the main bustling of the village and maybe in more relax environment like Pops' shop. The man and his son always have something interesting in their shop and maybe 9S would take interest in anything they have too.

"2B!" Pops greeted after seeing her approach and took notice of 9S being led by her, holding his hand.

"Ohohoho… Who's your new friend? Or should I say boyfriend?" Pops teased only to receive a deadpanned stare from the girl.

"Just a friend." 2B replied, before introducing 9S.

"Pops this is 9S. He's… a staying with us… in Zinnia's household and…" 2B struggled a bit to convey on how she should introduce 9S. Forgetting what she should say due to 9S unique circumsatnces. She didn't think far ahead on how she can introduce him to others without revealing his situation, since she thought they would only be sightseeing today and just introducing him to the village, and not to its villagers yet.

Luckily for 2B, Pops seemed to understand and knew something about 9S.

"Oh 9S! Don't worry 2B, I know, I heard from Zinnia…" Pops said to 2B's relief while giving an exaggerated wink. He turned to look at the boy only to see him hide a bit behind her, shy and timid towards him.

"So what I can do for you 2B?" Pops asked deciding to focus on 2B and not to make the boy anymore uncomfortable.

"I was thinking if you can show us any new wares or anything interesting for us to see. Something that can wow us…" 2B said, while giving Pops a 'subtle' notion for help to get 9S cheered up.

Looking at him, Pops could guess what 2B was trying to do and wanting cheer him up. Plus, he heard from Zinnia of what boy was going through and decided that he could chip in to help. He could guess that 9S was as old as 32S and decided to try a different approach to get the boy to open up.

"Well I can show you the wares we have right now, but I can ask 32S to show you the inside of our home for the good stuff? Is that okay?" Pops suggested.

2B first looked 9S and wordlessly asked if he was okay with it. Seeing him give a short nod 2B turned back to Pops.

"Sure why not."

"Good. 32S we got some friends to show our wares, come out and meet them!" Pops called to the back to where his mobile home was.

Sprinting out quickly was 32S while holding a large monster scale.

"Yeah, I'm here dad… Oh, hi 2B! —" 32S said before seeing 9S— "Oh, hello there I'm 32S!" He greeted the boy, only to tilt his head in confusion as the boy was staring straight at the scale in his hand.

"That's a Pink Rathian scale…" 9S spoke, surprising 2B, Pops and 32S all with different reasons.

For 2B it was because 9S spoke for the first time since they've gone out to the village streets. For Pops it was because the boy was able to tell the monster scale at first glance. Finally for 32S its to his surprise that the boy thought that the scale he was holding was from a pink Rathian.

"What no, no, no, this from a Mizustune you can see—" 32S started to correct 9S only to be cut off.

"The coloring is different, and the shell is much harder due to being more heat resistance, plus the genetic mutation all metal Rath subspecies have makes a different texture for being partially metallic." 9S said this time approaching t32S and lifting the scale in his hand before running his own on it to prove his point.

"Wait… that means I have been cataloging the wrong scales!" 32S yelled in shock, while Pops chuckled with amusement.

"Oh dear that means I was wrong in labeling those other scales and sold the wrong ones to that one researcher."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble with that." 2B asked.

"Nah, if the researcher isn't smart enough to tell the difference then its not my problem." Pops just shrugs while earning a groan from both 2B and 32S.

"Pops/Dad…" Both said in disbelief.

"Still… you got a good eye kid. How did you know it was a Pink Rathian scale, you a hunter or something?" Pops asked 9S, who only look a bit sheepish for speaking out.

"Sorry… I don't know, it just came to me I guess?" 9S offered his explanation hoping that it would pass, since he didn't know himself how he got it.

"Well you're learning something about yourself so that's good kid." Pops said softly to 9S, surprising him.

"If you want, you can come around in the back and check out the rest of the monster materials we have. And if you wouldn't mind, you can help me and my son sort out our monster scales. Since knowing that we may have jumbled them up." Pops asked 9S with 32S joining in.

"Yeah that would be really helpful! We sell for hunters too and we want to avoid giving the wrong materials if we can. Plus if there is a species you don't know we got a lot of monsterpedia volumes to help for references. Or for you to check out, you look like the kind of guy who'd been interested in them."

"Ummm, I don't know…" 9S said unsure, looking at 2B for her opinion.

"Why not, we might learn a thing or two from this." 2B told him, while giving him an encouraging smile. 'And about yourself too' 2B thought as well.

"Okay, I'm good if 2B is okay with it." 9S answered Pops, earning a nod of approval.

"That's great and guess what! You still can still browse my wares at the same time and for payment you can choose whatever you want to take back with you, so it's a win, win, for you!" Pops said with gusto.

"Wait I get to keep something?" 9S asked in surprise.

"Yeah, of course you do, it's the least we can do. Besides, think of it as a gift for a new friend and his help." 32S added clapping a hand on 9S shoulder leading him back to their caravan home. With 2B and Pops following behind them.

As 9S began to open up to 32S, 2B couldn't help but feel elated at the smile 9S was wearing. Something new and different from the sullen expression he was wearing for days.

She felt she wanted to see 9S smile more, for it was a look that suited him. A look that was natural and right for him. Plus the small amount joy she could see from him, gave some sort of warmth in her chest. She hopes that she may give 9S more opportunities like this and to even open up more.

While helping him with his lost memories is still a promise she would keep, getting him opportunities to smile more and feel less lonely is another promise 2B made to herself that day.

She just didn't realize what she was getting into when 9S and his shenanigans came as result to this promise.

* * *

When 2B first called 9S Nines, it was when he gave her the ribbon that she wears.

Which was months after finding 9S in the riverside and after some deliberation with Zinnia and the household, make him a sort of permanent member of their family. While 9S didn't stop wanting to find his real family and his lost memories, he considered this new life with 2B and the rest of household welcoming and appreciated it.

2B and 9S grew closer as well in that time, with 2B considering him as someone special to her. Learning more of about him and his hidden depths during those times, made her realize the little things that she likes about him. She learned that 9S had innate knowledge on monster related topics and in addition to hunter related knowledge too. When he was with Pops and 32S, he also displayed knowledge of different types of materials and showed skill in crafting items. Even fixing faulty monster traps like it was secondhand knowledge to him.

She also observe that 9S could be a bit less modest when displaying his knowledge. Sometimes sounding boastful and in a know it all manner. Which she pointed out to him when he didn't understand why some of the people were put off whenever he spoke about something. Making him feel a bit ashamed and embarrassed of how he was acting and promise her that he'll be more mindful of this trait.

In relation to it, both of them hypothesize that he may have or did hunter related activities in the past. Something that required him to learn as much of monsters, hunting and crafting tools. While they aren't exactly sure what it is with his memories lost, his drawn interest to the hunting life is clear. Even more once he learned that 2B herself and A2 were hunter trainees. The day 2B and Zinnia brought him to the guild was day she wouldn't forget with how in awe his expression was to seeing hunters. 2B wouldn't admit either that she was blushing from the praises 9S was giving her for being so 'cool' or 'awesome'. 'Totally rad' as he would say about her.

2B also took notice the changes 9S's overall behavior and when interacting with others. At first, he was shy and timid but after spending more time with him and introducing him to more people, she noticed he is quite sociable to others he learns to trust. Later becoming a sort of social butterfly to others and courteous and polite to strangers. He was quick to befriend her other friend 6O after being introduced to each other and made another friend with a boy his age, who was working in the research center named 801S after they bonded over crafting hunter tools.

She also learned of his more mischievous and teasing nature from him socializing more. Especially with A2 and having some sort of love/hate relationship that is often displayed and shown as teasing and banter between the two. Going to the occasional and almost full out physical struggles with each other that she tends to stop, but they do get along now and then. With even both of them doing things the other is not aware off and helping each other out whenever they could.

Which 2B counts on the number of times she sees 9S display a caring side. One that she became fond of.

He was mindful and tries his best to be tactful of another's feelings, not wanting to hurt them and apologizes if he has offended or wronged them. He would offer his aid and help with the best of his ability. His determination to do so, without getting anything in return, is something 2B admired. With one development she noticed, 9S would often craft mega potions and other healing items for her and A2 before every field training they have, without them asking for it. The twins were grateful for the gesture and sometimes they would come home with a souvenir from the forest 9S normally wouldn't get and let him gush on about.

But one big trait 2B learned about 9S is his innate sense of curiosity, a big one in fact. Once 9S was out of his shell, he began to look at his world much differently, entirely. One with wonder and the gnawing need for him to know. His daily excursion in the forest by himself is one activity to satiate of his desire to know the monsters and the forest itself. An activity that both 2B and Zinnia didn't approve at first. Until A2 convinced them that 9S needed it, explaining his origin is tied to the forest and him going out could help rediscover more of himself and his lost memories. Exercising his curiosity is a must but something not to be taken lightly.

As it is for 2B's worries, that being 9S' curiosity at times could lead to ideas that create convoluted schemes to help hunters. Despite his good intentions, it still led for him to begin his shenanigans that all of YoRHa would come to know in the later months. Which would often involve 9S getting in trouble with the guild because of a mishap with a trap or random explosion. It's during these times that 2B's patience is tested and sometimes would be annoyed at 9S. She would be mad at him for not only causing trouble but also for potentially bringing harm to himself. She found the idea of 9S getting hurt , something she wants to avoid and not for her to dwell on.

Yet, despite having the thoughts of wanting him to stop with his shenanigans, 2B can't help at times but be with him when he asks of her to. Sure it could be dangerous, and she would chastise him and try really to convince him not to do it if it was, but most of the time 9S's ideas are harmless. She understands his intentions and knows that he wouldn't push through with any of them unless she was right beside him for support. And more often than not she was there to support him.

Because in truth, she did find some of 9S's ideas amazing and, she wouldn't admit out loud, fun. 2B began to realize that the times she was with 9S doing these things, her world gets a little bit brighter.

Which her friend, 60, took noticed one day when she was with 2B in the guild archives. Helping her sort through some documents.

"I've notice something." 60 said sitting on desk shifting through some old documents.

"What?" 2B asked while continuing her own work, sorting through some papers regarding past hunts.

"Something about you has change. I'm still trying to figure it out." 6O tilted her while gazing at 2B making the other pause monetarily in confusion.

"What do you mean? —" But before 2B could clarify she heard someone call to them.

"There you guys are!"

They both look and see 9S coming towards them. At the corner of 2B's eyes she could 9S hiding something behind him.

"9S! You back from dealing with the felynes in the forest?" 6O said to the boy as he moves to their desk and stands at the side. Specifically 2B's.

"Yup! They agreed to work with the guild for some jobs." 9S replied cheerfully.

"Which is good since you incapacitated all of our felynes in the guild…" 2B teased earning a pout from him.

"I did not! And its not my fault that the Pods would steal my experimental concoction without me knowing! Or them using it for… well recreational purposes." 9S defended, while blushing after finding out what his felvine mixture effects turned out to be.

"I'm just joking 9S. Zinnia and the others know it's not your fault. She already scolded the Pods for their misbehavior." 2B assured him with pat on the arms.

"Besides, who would've have thought you'll make a felyne aphrodisiac!" 6O added, earning a groan from 9S while he hears the two giggle.

"Ughh… please don't remind me. It was supposed to be something that would incapacitate unwanted Melynxs in the wild. 32S and 801S won't stop laughing at me for my 'creation'. Heck, Pops wants to sell them!" 9S exclaimed, before laughing together with the two girls at the ridiculousness of what he got himself into.

"So, 9S. What's that your holding behind you?" 2B asked once their laughter died.

"Oh. Um, its for you…" 9S said in a timid manner getting 2B curious.

He brings the hand behind his back before him, showing that he was holding a black ribbon.

"It's a ribbon." 6O said pointing out the obvious.

"For me?" 2B asked a bit perplexed to why 9S would bring her a ribbon.

"Well remember when we were talking with A2 about how your hair sometimes gets in the way whenever you fight? Despite it being short and a bit more… poufy than A2's" 9S said, his cheeks turns to a shade of red at th emention of 2B's hair.

"My hair's not poufy." 2B replied indignantly, making 9S raise his arms in defense.

"It kinda is…" 6O mockingly whispered earning an annoyed look from 2B.

"Especially when she's frustrated or flustered. Its cute." She added earning more ire from 2B.

"It kinda is cute…" 9S absently said, this time making 2B blush and proving their point of her hair bristling a bit from the compliment.

"Ermm… so you want me to use the ribbon to tie my hair?" 2B asked continuing the conversation.

"Yeah. But if you don't want too its okay! I mean it's not like I'm forcing you to wear the ribbon, its your choice! I'm just helping… and the trader said that it would look good on you… but I know you don't care much of looks— "9S began to ramble only to be stop by 2B.

"9S, its okay. I'll take it." 2B took the ribbon from 9S' hands before looking at it herself.

"It was nice of you for thinking about me. But you didn't have to go out your way by getting me a ribbon, I could have just used an old hair tie." 2B said.

"I know… but when I saw it, I just thought that 'Hey 2B can use this and with it, she wouldn't have to keeping pushing some of her hair back when she swings her sword'. So I figure why not?

And the ribbon is made of strong material, it won't come loose easily. So even if you get in a rough fight it won't come off and you won't be bother by your hair getting in the way." 9S said scratching his cheek sheepishly.

2B couldn't help but give a small smile at 9S for being thoughtful for her. Regardless if the ribbon isn't as practical in keeping her hair back. The gesture was still nice.

"Thank you 9S." She said gratefully and earning returning smile from 9S.

"Here 2B, let me tie it for you. I'm curious to see if the ribbon does look good on you." 6O said before she grabs the ribbon and ties it through 2B hair.

It was a quick fix and when 6O was done they could see that she tied the ribbon as a head band with the knots at the bottom, hidden by 2B's lower locks.

"Hey, it does look good on you 2B." 6O said gleefully liking 2B's look.

"Really?" 2B asked not sure since there was no mirror to see for herself.

"Yeah! 9S what do you think?" 6O asked 9S, with both girls turning back to him. Only to see an unreadable expression on his face, with his eyes staring just at 2B.

2B couldn't tell what he was thinking and was getting a bit worried if 9S thought that she looked weird. Then in her mind, her thoughts began to ask why it bothered her or know why she's worried of 9S's opinion on her look.

"How do I look?" This time it was 2B who asked a bit timidly, looking away and averting her gaze from 9S, feeling a bit conscious of herself.

"You look beautiful." 9S said instantly, surprising the her and causing her heart to beat faster. She turns to look at him only for both of them to lock eyes and turn away with heat creeping on their faces.

All the while 6O watches them both in shock and amusement, her mind not believing what she was seeing. In her vision she could have sworn that bright lights and flowery imagery surrounded the two when their eyes met.

"Thank you… Nine…z" 2B stutters, surprising herself and covers her mouth with her hands. She feels her chest beat faster due to embarrassment.

"What did you call me?" 9S asked in surprise.

"Sorry… I was trying to say 9S and… well…" Flustered, 2B tries to form words yet the rapid beating in her chest is turning her focus off.

"I like it…"

9S's sudden word, surprises 2B and cuts off her thinking and rambling.

"Nines." He repeated, testing the word in his mouth.

"It's a good nickname for me." He added while smiling.

"Is it okay if you can call me that? Call me Nines?" 9S asked 2B. As if he needs permission, her permission, to use the nickname.

"If you want to…" 2B replies a bit unsure to make of this, but 9S simply nods his head in response and gesture for her to say it to him.

"Nines?" 2B said carefully before watching his reaction. With his expression shift to elation and a soft smile before speaking.

"Yeah, that's me!" 9S answers with amusement and chuckling to himself.

"It really sounds more personal… I really like it. Thank you 2B." 9S says with gratitude, making 2B's heartbeat faster again but at the same time feel warmth blooming in her chest.

"Your welcome… Nines" Saying it again, 2B does agree that calling 9S 'Nines' makes it more personal. Personal for the two of them, like they are really close.

9S then notices the light in the room was much darker and turns to peer at a nearby window and sees the sun setting.

"Well I got to go. I still need to tell the commander about the felynes from Whistill. So… I'll see you back home?" 9S said.

"Yeah, I still have some training to do with Anemone so I might stay a bit late. You go on ahead, but please bring the pods back with you if you can." 2B replies.

"No problem 2B." 9S says as he begins to leave.

"Thanks for the ribbon again… Nines." 2B adds and calls out to him. She smiles as she sees 9S give a cheerful grin and thumbs up before disappearing from her view.

"What the **** did I just watch? And did you guys even notice that I was here?"

Only to remember that 6O was with her.

"6O! Sorry I—" 2B hastily apologize before being stopped by a raised hand by 6O.

"2B its okay. The both of you were lost in your own world or something, I didn't want to intervene." She teased, while 2B looked a bit lost from what she said.

"…I don't know what happened. He just gave me a ribbon then I gave him a nickname. Then we both just, I don't know… it's weird. Is that normal?" 2B asked.

"It's not." 6O bluntly answers before adding. "But it's really cute that you gave 9S a nickname, is that only for the two of you? Will he give you a pet name as well? You guys sound really close."

"9S can let others call him Nines, it's his nickname so he can share it to whoever he wants. It's not just for the two of us." 2B said, though 6O notices the blush on her cheeks.

"Sure—But I think I now know what's change about you." 6O says with an amused expression.

"W-What… you figured it out?" 2B asked in confusion, not knowing the change 6O said at the beginning about herself.

"Let's just say it has something to do with what's in your chest and what happens to it whenever a certain boy is around." 6O says with a teasing smirk, with 2B realizing what she was implying.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" 2B turns away in denial from her friend, while she hears her snickering.

"I think you do, but for now I'll let this go. We still have a lot to sort before you go back and meet up with… 'Nines'." 6O teases, before getting a light shove from 2B.

"Shut up." 2B quietly whispers to her, feeling her cheeks heat up again before going back to work.

Though it was difficult to concentrate due her thinking about what 6O was saying about the fast beating of her chest and its connection to 9S.

* * *

When 2B knew she had feelings for 9S, it was when he tripped on a root and found her fishing.

With the time, being a year that's passed since 9S was found and staying with them. It was also a year since A4's disappearance and a week after the date they marked as an anniversary for her death.

The household was in a sorrowful mood at that time, most especially for the twins. With A2 spending time by herself to mourn and grieve during that week, with the rest giving her space.

2B herself, decided to have some time to be alone but decided to do something different when reflecting her time with A4. So, she went fishing. A hobby she considers a good past time to relax and one of the few individuals who enjoy themselves doing it. But at the moment, 2B was more focus in her thoughts than fishing on a random, somewhat plain, pond filled with little to no fish to catch.

Thoughts more on A4, who was the one who introduced her to fishing in the first place.

It was one of the things that 2B was happy from the late huntress for teaching her how to fish. When 2B does it, she reminds herself of her old mentor, who was more of an older sibling to her than teacher and the times they spent together. From the training, the outside excursion in the forest, hearing her stories of her travels and her overall company. 2B let the memories flow through her despite the grief it came to honor A4. She felt a years' worth of feelings welling up in her and fighting whether to be let out or not.

She hasn't felt the loss and sorrow for quite some time and wonders how she got through the year without thinking about A4 and breaking down in tears, knowing that she is gone.

"Ouf..."

Only for the answer to come stumbling out from the bush beside her with a groan.

"Nines?!" 2B said in surprise to an equally shocked 9S, who nearly fell to the ground for tripping over a root.

"2B?" He said, turning to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

2B hasn't seen 9S for the whole day and only knew that he had other plans for the day. 9S was quick to explain to her after righting himself.

"I-I was with Whistill and he was showing me his home, then—2B are you… are you, okay?" His expression turns to one of concern, eyes widening once he noticed something about 2B.

"W-What?"

"You're …crying." He softly said before leaning down to a crouch beside 2B, while her hands felt her eyes feeling some wetness trailing down them. 2B realize that she was crying unconsciously and 9S noticed her distress. She turns away, wiping the tears and not wanting to look at him.

"It's nothing…"

It was a weak retort and 2B knows 9S wouldn't believe it after seeing her vulnerable. The silence after just added the discomfort 2B was feeling after being found crying. She waited for 9S's response, looking at the corner of her eyes at his expression.

She saw him with a pondering look before catching her gaze and spoke.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong. I won't push you to tell me or ask of it, but if you want ...I can stay with you." 9S said in a calm tone. His offer not expected by 2B.

"…No one should be alone when they're hurting." 9S added with a tender look, one offering to support and just be there for her with no question asks.

While 2B decided to be alone today with her mourning, she knew that she didn't want to be alone and rather wished to have some company with her. And if that company is 9S, then it makes it all the better for her.

"I-I… if your okay way it."

9S seats himself on her side. While he does want to put a hand on 2B's shoulder or even hold her hand to help console whatever thoughts were hurting her, he knew better and kept a small but respectable distance between them. Though still ready to offer whatever he can do to comfort her when she ask of it.

He didn't wait too long as 2B shifted closer and lays her head on his shoulders. 9S hesitantly wraps an arm around her not wanting to startle her, but she welcomes the physical touch and the comfort it provided.

She needed it, someone to lean on while she grieves. She wonders if A2 needed it as well despite being the one with more resolve between them to handle her grief alone. She hopes her sister wasn't weighing herself down and decides later to find her and be there for her like how 9S is now with her.

2B glances at 9S who had a tranquil look. One that made her relax as well, his presence soothing the ache in her heart. 2B wonders if he is bothered or felt inconvenient of being here. But those thoughts fade away after he notices her staring at him and offers a tender smile. One that made 2B feel warm inside and grateful that 9S wants to be with her and comfort her when she is hurting without asking why.

A little thought on the back of her head says that 9S is aware of A4 and knows a bit from asking others in the village about the late huner, despite her or anyone in the household not talking about A4. He must have known what she meant to them, to her and A2 and out of respect didn't ask about her. Not wanting to hurt them both by asking and bringing up old memories and grief. He gave them space throughout the week, to let them settle their own thoughts too, trying not to bother them if he can.

Regardless, 2B appreciates him being here with her. She can't help but feel her mood brighten whenever 9S is around, despite the shenanigans he gets himself into or the trouble that he causes at times. She finds the warm feeling in her chest grow before lifting her head off his shoulders to address him.

"Thank you…" 2B says earning a raise eyebrow from 9S.

"For staying with me, even if you didn't have too. I know you can see that right now me, A2 and Zinnia are hurting because of someone… who passed away. Someone very important and hard for us to talk about… But you're here despite that and… it's kind of you to do so. I really appreciate it Nines." 2B gives him a soft smile, one conveying her gratitude and appreciation of him. 9S feels his cheek heat up before replying.

"Well a year ago, you were there for me when I was hurting, and I couldn't talk about it either since you know… I mean, I lost my memories and was scared of everything around me when I woke up…"—

9S then faces 2B and gives a serious look but one that also conveyed a bit of affection before continuing.

— "But then I met you… one of the kindest and most caring people I know. You were there, found me and helped me despite being a stranger you never met before at the beginning. You did so much later on for 2B, more than you realize and I want to do the same for you too. On days when you're happy or on days you're hurting. I'll be there right beside you. You're important to me 2B and know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what." 9S finished with soft smile in return.

Before blushing madly and mouth gaping like a gold fish after realizing what he just said was emnarassing and made 2B have a surprised expressionon her face. He was not sure what it meant and thinking of the worst of it. But before 9S could react or stutter an explanation, 2B leaned forward towards him.

He then felt the soft press of her lips on his cheek that lasted only for a few seconds but felt longer that sent his entire mind blank.

9S was stunned by the surprise kiss that he didn't notice 2B leaned back and watch in amusement of his rapidly heating face. She gives a short chuckle, snapping 9S back to reality. He attempts to form words only to come out as unintelligent garbled with his gaping mouth.

"W-what…wha.."

"Nines… Thank you. That was… sweet. You are important to me too… I-I too would like to stay by your side and know that I'll be there for you too, always." 2B said with a different smile radiating fondness, while sporting the same redness on her cheeks. She finally understood or accepts what 6O was talking about before. The warm feeling in her chest becoming more welcoming to her, realizing after 9S's short ramble that she holds deep feelings for him.

9S could only nod in reply, which 2B didn't mind and moved back to his side and lay her head on his shoulder. It took a moment for 9S to rein in the heat in his cheeks and emotions raging in him before he relax, moving his arm back to wrap around 2B again.

"Is it okay if we stay like this a bit longer?"

"Yeah, I-I don't m-mind."

"Nines?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Someday, I promise I'll tell you."

"…I know, I promise I'll be patient and all ears."

"Thanks..."

They sat on their spot a little longer, with 2B's fishing forgotten for a moment to enjoy each other's company until they had to head back home.

While the pain and sorrow still lingers in 2B for A4's death, she was happy that 9S was with her for comfort and support. She was also happy of learning her new feelings of affection and love for him. And found that it may be mutual, but still something that she is willing to explore and learn more about later on. She doens't think she and 9S are ready yet for a relationship or any sort of romance between them, since everything is still new for them. But it's still something they can look forward for the future.

Right now though, she would rather enjoy present the moment than later.

2B then feels 9S lean his head on hers, making her give out a content sigh as they continue to lean on each other. This day becomes a fond memory for him and her to share.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's notes:**

**Hi guys! Another chapter/update and with another omake!**

**Also, I hope everyone is safe from the pandemic we are experiencing right now, and I pray for the best that we'll recover and be rid of this pandemic.**

**Until then please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sun had set by the time 9S and the twins, Devola and Popola, returned to the village after their unorthodox meeting. While giving some news that surprised the young rider in training.

When 9S asked to clarify what they meant of being temporary promoted to a hunter, all he got from the twins was a few words saying that all will be explained once they head back to the guild.

"And as fast as possible since Commander White didn't know we snuck off without her looking." Devola told 9S.

He then asked why they had to sneak off, Devola simply replied that they got tired of White being too stuck up at the moment complaining why they had to investigate a tower that hasn't been opened or breached by researchers for decades, than go to YoRHa when they were approaching a state of emergency.

9S could only nod in understanding, knowing well of the commander's behavior, and shrugged not minding the nonchalant expression of Devola from it, as she spoke like it was normal that they did things behind the commander's back. He also noticed the wry and sympathetic smile on Popola's face, agreeing with her sister.

If he were in their shoes, he too wouldn't hesitate trying to leave discreetly from the commander when she's uptight and ranting at his shenanigan at any given moment. Though he hasn't gotten into any trouble now so far, and he and the commander currently have an amiable mood between them.

The twins also mentioned that they needed to meet the person she stationed in the western area of the forest, albeit him, to collect any data he has to add further in their investigation. 9S learned that they arrived just yesterday and began scoping the northern area as well, looking into the black blight, before planning to move to the other areas on the next days. Plus, they were curious of meeting the one who the rumors say is a crazy lunatic riding a Tigrex around YoRHa during the stampede.

With a groan in response from the captains knowing about that rumor and few awkward questions and answering them, 9S lead the two back to the guild before White begins to send a search parties for them.

* * *

Some time passed, with 9S finishing his report about the collector's den and how he met up with the twin captains to Commander White and Zinnia, who was also present. The chief and commander then began to clarify to 9S about the things the Captains told him about.

"So… technically I'm not a promoted to a temporary hunter, but I'm getting a full salary of one?"

"Yes, that is correct." White said answering 9S's query.

"Since we are working with a partner of the guild, the conditions and details are slightly different but still the same with employing a member of the guild for their work." Zinnia added.

Now inside the captain's quarters, 9S was being briefed and receiving new info about the operation YoRHa's guild has been up to on the black blight and clarifications of the news he received from Devola and Popola.

"While you are not a hunter yet, the Royal Scriveners will still treat you as one. The work load we'll give to you is still as tasking as to what a normal hunter would do occasionally, like in a normal hunt. But in this case, you would be employed for more of scouting and investigating." Popola said, continuing and finishing the explanation.

"But why me?" 9S asked again, this time with Devola replying and ruffling his hair, making him yelp.

"Cuz you're the only one who's stayed in the western area of the forest for the past couple of weeks and all the other hunters have their hands full managing the northern and southern portion of the forest. Plus, we need your help and the felyne tribe you befriended to thoroughly inspect the area."

"Huh." It was obvious to 9S after hearing the Devola's explanation that it did make a lot of sense for him to be the one to assist them. But it does worry him that the western side of the forest will be under more observation and investigation by the guild. Plus requiring the felyne tribes cooperation complicates things with keeping Rogue a secret. Hopefully the guild and the captains wouldn't warrant him to show them their hideout and new settlement, still respecting their decision for their home to be closed off from outsiders besides himself and Pod 153.

"Do not worry 9S. We will not ask of you to reveal anything the felynes wouldn't want you to tell as respect, for Chief Whistill and all the help and support he has given to YoRHa in our partnership and especially with our recent crisis." The commander spoke, as if reading his thoughts and being partially correct.

"But what am I going to do, and with the felynes too, if I may ask commander? Plus, its related to the black blight operation, I don't know if I—I mean, if we would be comfortable with investigating the black blight?" 9S said with apprehension from the thought of scouting and investigating work he'll do related to the black blight.

The black blight is still something that's disturbing and a bit too threatening for 9S and his curiosity to touch on. He may have only seen it once, but he knew that it screamed danger and wanted himself to get away from it. It doesn't help with the chill that rises up from his spine whenever he thinks of it. He also thinks that maybe the black blight is the reason to why Rogue's supposed mother left the nest and her eggs unattended. Even a Deviljho wouldn't be too stubborn to stay in a place with a blight that drives a monster's mind mad.

"I am aware of your hesitancy 9S of working with anything in regards and related to the black blight." Zinnia said eyeing him.

"But it would be for the guild and YoRHa's best interest for you to help with this investigation. The black blight is a serious threat, one that must be taken care off as soon as possible. Right now with the village restored, all efforts are being put into the black blight operation." She spoke in a serious tone.

"But there hasn't been any activity or changes with the black blight in the northern area. Nothing is happening at all." 9S pointed out.

"Exactly. There hasn't been any changes, good or bad." Devola spoke catching their attention back to her and her sister.

"We have experience dealing with the black blight before in smaller scales, and normally after some time pass the infected area would have disappeared eventually. With the land healing itself." Popola said before adding. "But also after an infected monster has been slain."

The mood in the captain's quarters dip down a bit from the implications spoken by the twins. The black blight has been in their vicinity for at least a months' time, with no changes in the environment or spread of infection to other areas or monsters.

But if there is a carrier still active that's keeping the black blight present.

"You don't mean…" 9S was nervous to ask but the Scrivener captains answered before he could.

"Maybe. Probably a monster was already infected by the black blight way before it infected the forest." Devola said.

"But it could be another factor …like what these two propose to us and theorize to be the reason to why the black blight hasn't left the Whistill forest." Popola added while looking at White and Zinnia knowingly.

"Which is…?" 9S knows from the looks the adults were giving each other that they were hiding something. Something that would have brought out his curiosity earlier during the beginning of the black blight investigation if weren't for his apprehension to the entirety of it. And because of the black and noxious looking haze was too eerie for him.

"We have to let him know…" Zinnia spoke in a bare whisper to White, as Devola and Popola listened in closely. The adults sort of huddled together to have a conversation with 9S unable to hear them.

"You guys didn't tell him?" Devola asked.

"He didn't need to know at the time, and this is highly confidential…" White responded.

"We need all hunters and others related in this together. Or at least him, since he is the only one who could cooperate with the felynes." Popola added.

"I know but…"

"I know White… its personal, to me and for the others in my care too. He hasn't asked before because he knows how deep our feelings are on this, on her. I'm ready to tell him and I know they are too. Maybe it's time now, and it might be easier for us and for them to work together too." Zinnia said to White, while she remains a bit conflicted.

White looked uneasy briefly before giving a short sigh and turning her attention to 9S. He was waiting for them to finish their impromptu discussion and saw the commander thinking for a moment, while staring at him.

9S was trying to guess what she was going to say and suspects if she was thinking to reveal to him or not, of what they kept confidential to the public regarding the operation. He then sees the commander resigns to herself, ready to talk, and braces himself for whatever revelation that would come with it.

"Very well... 9S, know that whatever information we say next is strictly confidential and known only to a select few in this operation. Any leak of this information would result to severe punishment from the main guild itself in Gildegaran. So, I advise you to not disclose any of this. Is. That. Clear." Commander White punctuated in her stern and authoritative tone that 9S is very aware of.

With subtle implications to not **** this up by blurting or sharing any of this to anyone not part of the select few. 9S could only quickly nod and swallow some of his nerves from the intense gaze of the commander.

"Good… now sit down, for what I'm going to tell you would take some time and it's a—it's a delicate manner as well for some people you know of…"

9S saw the commander give a glance at Zinnia before he sat down on the seat in front of the table where the commander and Zinnia sat on the other side facing him. Devola and Popola continue to stand but on either side of the commander and the chief.

"Nines…" Zinnia began, getitng his attention. "Don't be afraid to ask any questions and we'll answer them as best as we can—"

"And if it's in our jurisdiction to able to answer them as well." White cut in to quickly add. "There are still some information we can't reveal under the strict rules of the guild. But we will tell you what we know as much as we can."

"Yes, that is true so don't go trying to swindle any more than what we will tell you. You know the consequences." Zinnia agreed with White, warning her charge.

"I know. I won't, I promise…" 9S said before Zinnia and White shared one last look with each other, then began telling him everything regarding the Black Calamity and A4.

* * *

It was already evening when 9S arrived home with Pod 153, waiting for the rest of their family to come home. He was sitting on one of the couches in their main living area. Deep in thought from the revelations and some things that are now answered, after pondering about them before during the year when he first arrived in the village of YoRHa.

The main thought being 2B and A2's late… master? Mentor? Or older sibling like figure? Maybe all three from what he heard from the rumors circulating in the village when he first arrive. He never asked 2B, A2 and Zinnia before out of respect for their lost and sensitive to how much they were grieving for the late hunter. He was curious enough to ask other hunters and people in the guild before to get bits of information regarding her. But in the end, it was still only bits of information he got. Because even the village was fond of her and felt her the loss all the same, not wanting to bring up memories too painful for them remember as well.

He didn't question or ask anymore after that first year, since everybody was reeling from her death. Though, at least he got some sort of an idea about the late hunter and knew her name.

A4.

Who was also known popularly by the guild and hunters with her moniker as the—

The Absolute Ascending Aberrant Ace hunter.

A very eccentric name that she either made herself or the hunters and the guild gave to her, due to the many unbelievable and near impossible exploits she's done in her career as a hunter before she passed away.

A fierce yet still cheerful woman, who can be the center of attention brimming with joy and capable of slaying three elder dragons in a single quest. Respected by all hunters, and some say even by monsters as well. Others would tell stories of witnessing monsters bellowing in challenging roars to fight her as a worthy opponent. Though all that information came from previous inquiries from the hunters in the guild two and half years ago. And was all what 9S had on A4 before the present, while not learning anymore about her as the years went on.

Now, 9S knows that she wasn't just an incredible monster hunter. But also a loving and compassionate individual to others, most especially to 2B, A2 and Zinnia, who lost her life fighting the Black Calamity.

When the commander and Zinnia began to talk about A4, 9S admittedly was eager to know about her and had asked questions about her. Though he had to rein in his excitement, seeing the subtle pain Zinnia was in when answering to his questions and remembering the late hunter. He did learn that she was considered family to the wyverian chief and 2B and A2. She was there supporting them since the beginning when YoRHa was still rising from its foundation, and Zinnia would admit that she practically helped raise the twins while she was managing as a fledging village chief.

9S always wondered what A4 was like as a person, pass the rumors and stories, and what it was like living with her time to time. He wanted to ask Zinnia more about her, but didn't due to time and the priority of telling him of one of the reasons for the investigation. She did say that if he really wanted to get a detailed account, he would have to ask 2B and A2 about her later.

Which gave rise to a bunch of nerves rising in his gut, making 9S realize how he will address this to them. And just after learning why they were so focus on their tasks in the operation. Making 9S think on how he couldn't imagine how much pain they felt after they learned her final mission, the outcome, her being declared dead and White's explanation to it.

Which relates to the previous conversation he had with Zinnia and the others flashing back to him. What his role would be in the black blight investigation and the ominous speculations Devola and Popola gave regarding their current situation.

* * *

"So… A4 fought the Black Calamity and presumed to have slain it, at the cost of her life." 9S said soberly.

"Yes, that is correct. We couldn't retrieve either bodies due to the both parties falling deep in the caverns and so the guild presumed both to be dead. We couldn't even track them due to the nature of the underground caverns in the Whistill forest, only monsters could navigate those caverns." Zinnia explained.

"You are aware that in our location, the Whistill forest, is one of the few regions that have underground networks of tunnels and caverns. These are dens and locales that go much deeper than the ones made by monsters on the surface, which even those nests can also have hidden openings that lead to these deeper areas." Commander White said.

"Making it possible for hidden ecosystems to thrive and away from the prying eyes of hunters, while also making it difficult for us to navigate. I'm well aware and understand commander. Whistill has warned me before of those dens and shares the same sentiment of them, calling them labyrinths that even for his best scouts couldn't venture." 9S said, earning a nod from both Zinnia and White.

"But now we may need your help and all others who can, to navigate or find a path in these locales that we could safely venture into. It will be difficult, especially since people before us have tried to do this endeavor and couldn't come up with any lead or idea to navigate those tunnels." Popola said, before Devola cut in.

"Until now. With the Black blight surfacing and leaving an unknown trail that we could decipher. It could lead us to the source of the infection and maybe… our lost friend as well. So we can put her to rest properly as we should have years ago." Devola spoke solemnly at the end, placing a bit of hope of meeting with A4 again, one way or another. The others sharing the same sentiment.

"But…" 9S began to speak a bit hesitantly. "Isn't this a bit risky and dangerous to use the black blight as …well, a guide in scouting those tunnels. And you said that the Black Blight wouldn't leave until the infected monster is slain, wouldn't that mean—"

9S stopped speaking, a bit unsure if he wanted to entertain the idea that sprouted in his head.

"We are aware of what you are thinking 9S. Know that we have considered that presumption too and thought about it." Zinnia said, knowing exactly what 9S was thinking.

"The infection and its most probable source would be the Black calamity's deceased body. …Well, presumed to be deceased body. An air of caution is advice by the guild that it may be still alive and possibly injured, gravely they think. Its wounds forcing it to hide and heal somewhere underground." Devola added while expressing the latter part with a serious tone, throwing out the theory they all been thinking about the Black calamity.

"Even if it were dead. What monster could be so powerful to survive being madden by the black blight and still have its body permeating its presence even in death?" 9S asked curiously with a bit of fear leaking in his tone.

The captains and White and Zinnia had conflicted looks, with uncertainty weighing on the twin captains.

"We have a theory." Popola began. "On what type of monster the black calamity is, and we do have some evidence that provides and validates that theory."

"But if it were true then it also places more weight in keeping the black calamity's presence a secret to avoid mass panic." Devola continued.

"Are you suggesting that this monster is—" White spoke, disbelief dawning to her.

The twin captains shared a look before returning their gaze at the chief and commander.

"…. An elder dragon? Yes, we do. It makes the most sense anyway." Popola confirmed, her statement shocking the group a bit.

"But we have never encountered a monster quite like it, nor an elder dragon that matches its description." Zinnia said.

"That's the problem. We don't have a clear image of what the Black calamity is because of its illusive nature and it being covered by the black blight obscuring it. But its power to destroy villages overnight, affect the ecosystem like one and with many eyewitness reports years before of it flying away, leads to the theory that we are dealing with an elder dragon infected by the black blight not native to our part of the world. Maybe even an entirely new species." Devola explained.

"The only physical evidence that we have on hand in the guild is a few unknown scales and black spikes recovered. Found littered and stabbed on the ground in the areas it has been to." Popola added, while both White and Zinnia visible muffled a shared groan.

"An elder dragon…"

"Who knew, but Devola and Popola's theory is plausible. If it was an elder dragon causing this, then it does makes sense for the other monsters' behavior to leave their homes."

Both the Commander and the chief voiced out their thought, but before they could continue, they were cut in by a cough from 9S.

"…Not that I'm worried or anything, but what am I going to do exactly? I mean if its looking for a possibly blighted elder dragon then, I'm not sure I'm qualified or even the right person to look for one—B-But if it's my task... I'll try to do my best! E-Even if it involves looking for a potentially dangerous and powerful monster that could be living underground below us and we are unaware of it and we're going to look for it on its own turf—" 9S began to ramble in panic, before Zinnia gave a small chuckle cutting him.

"Nines… don't worry. We're not going to task you in finding the black calamity directly. I mean, really? Do you think the guild and I myself would send you a task that goes beyond a hunter's current capability and rank? We'll leave that to our more experience hunters. I don't want you to get hurt and much less near this type of potential danger, with it possibly a potential elder dragon and all." Zinnia assured him, with 9S deflating a bit with relief and a slight disappointment to not being assigned to a dangerous yet exciting task.

"But you'll still be doing the same thing of monitoring the forest for irregularities and helping the felynes, but we would be asking you to scout for monster dens as well. Generally inspecting the forest like we said before but working with Devola and Popola in the western area of the forest and maybe even in the southern area at times." White said, giving him the details for his assignment with Devola and Popola.

"We learned that the felynes of the forest cooperate with you, which is a surprise and a good opportunity for us to ask for their help in this endeavor." Popola said before Devola added.

"The guild has tried before to befriend these felynes, but they've become more reclusive when YoRHa started to emerged. They aren't used to hunters before but with you, they have become more active in engaging with us."

"Which is true, as you could see some of them in the village. 9S has even asked some to work here in the guild." White said giving a small praise to 9S, stunning him a bit.

"Which is why we're going to need your help and theirs in this investigation. They know the forest far longer than any of us, including those in YoRHa. From what you said before, they already have the knowledge of the caverns below us and experience in monster den tracking. Their cooperation is important for us in helping to search for the source of the Black blight in every nook or cranny of this forest." Devola said and explaining to 9S, making him understand why they need him and the felynes.

"So we basically just help you scout and look for monster dens then we'll report to the guild and to you, the Royal Paleontology Scrivener captains, of any findings. Then you'll investigate and possible find a lead of the black blight, is that right?" 9S asked, earning a nod of approval from both captains.

"Exactly! Though we might ask you to do some other things but that's the gist."

"Glad you understood."

"You can still do your scouting with just you and the felynes, since that option is what they will be most comfortable with when working with us. But you can also speak to me if you would want 2B and A2 to assist you in somedays, maybe even introduce them to Whistill as well. So that we can have more hunters joining you and strengthen our relations with them." Zinnia said, giving the option to have the twins help him.

"I'll think about it and I need to speak to the felynes about this first. I'm not sure if they are ready yet to let other people in their home" Also due to other reasons 9S thought to himself. "But I'm confident that Whistill will work with the guild in this crisis. Then maybe I can work and make another schedule with to alternate between working with them and 2B and A2, since my time is a bit more lax." Both the commander and Zinnia agreed to this, giving a nod in reply.

"Well I think that's all for the day and for your briefing 9S. Remember that this confidential information and you must keep this to yourself with the utmost discipline." White reminded him sternly, before adding a bit leniently. "But you may speak of this with others who know it as well. Communicating with others is important for us to accomplish this task and… I'm sure that you may have a few questions with …2B and A2."

Both White and Zinnia gave 9S a knowing glance making him nod his head quickly, understanding the commander's subtle permission to be open about to 2B and A2 of being informed of this operation's entirety.

"Of course commander. I will keep this a secret and I promise that I won't tell this to any other not part of the operation." 9S replied earnestly before he added a bit weakly. "But is it okay for me to disclose this to the felynes, since they have right to know why they'd be working with guild."

All four persons with positions thought for a few moments before they looked at each other and had a silent agreement.

"Very well, the felynes have the right to know since it is also there home here in the Whistill forest being involved, but I advise you to speak to Whistill first and let him decide what is best to whether tell all of his tribe or not." White said to 9S, who agrees to her conditions.

"Thank you, commander."

With that said, 9S was done for the day and Zinnia began to dismiss him.

"I think you're good for the day 9S. You can go home ahead; I'll catch up with you and 2B and A2 later at supper. They're still out, so there's a chance I'll be coming home with them. You can use that time to help the Pods and set up."

"Will do." 9S replied before bowing to the four.

"Commander and Captains, I'll be taking my leave." 9S said beginning to turn away before Devola stopped him.

"Hold on. You still haven't showed us that thing you got there with you."

"What?" 9S asked, astonished to what Devola was talking about.

"You reported earlier that you were in the collectors den and said the felynes would be bringing the items hoarded back in the village. But I'm willing to bet that you got something out of it for yourself."

9S gave a sheepish smile as Zinnia gave an amused look, while the commander looked to about to scold him of stealing potential private property but didn't and gave Zinnia's charge the benefit of doubt.

"Well, I was going to ask Zinnia what it was when we're both at home but if you won't mind…"

"Its okay 9S. We can spare some time and Devola and Popola are here too, so maybe they know what it is." Zinnia said with the twin captains agreeing. White didn't mind or cared at all and simply sat waiting to get it over.

"Yeah, we don't mind either."

"Now show it, I'm curious to that thing that was poking from the inside of your pouch."

9S then brought out the flute and was about to explain how he found it, with a bit of tweaking in his story, and what test they did with it. But was stopped after seeing the wide-eyed expression shown at all the four's faces in front of him.

Zinnia and White looked with disbelief and the twin captains had the same expression but looked more startled. But 9S could tell that all four of them recognize the flute, with the question that came from Zinnia all but confirmed it.

"Where did you get that flute 9S?" Zinnia asked, almost like a whisper.

"In the collector's den…" 9S answered cautiously.

"You found it? How?" It was White next who asked.

"Umm in one of the piles of the collector. Pod 153 found it and brought it to me to look. It wasn't any flute I recognize before, so we brought it with us to Whistill. He then told us to ask Zinnia about it, since he didn't know what it was either. So, do you know what it is?" 9S explained and asked the latter to all four of them.

"Do you know who owned that flute?" Popola asked him, who shook his head in reply.

"That's A4's…" Devola answered, shocking 9S.

He then looks down at the flute in his hands, not believing that he found an item that belonged to the one they were looking for.

"W-What?" 9S asked in disbelief.

"She would often travel the world and act a bit like a treasure hunter, bringing unknown items for us to examine. That flute she found somewhere in Albarax and told us it was a monster flute." Popola began to explain. "She came to us one day with it and told us that she found it in a hidden chest in the sand dunes and saw instructions about playing notes to call in monsters, which makes its design of a Qurupeco fitting."

"But she couldn't figure out how to play the notes and so just began to play it normally." Zinnia spoke with nostalgia, before chuckling softly. "What I'd give to be deaf that day to avoid listening to that horrible sound."

"I don't how she thought that noise was music and she had the gall to suggest to start a band." White spoke with a rare fondness in her voice. Also finding the memory memorable.

"Can I?" Devola asked 9S, extending a hand to the flute. 9S gave it to her and watched as she inspected it, scrutinize its entirety.

"Its really is hers… one of a kind. She would never leave without it since she found it." Devola whispered to herself, barely audible to 9S. She then turned her gaze to him.

"Tomorrow, we head to the collector's den."

"Oh… Ah yeah. But what for?" 9S asked in confusion.

"You found this in one of its pile, right? Then that means the collector found it. Found it in a place that could possibly be where A4 was. A place that den may have access to that only monsters do." She explained, with understanding dawning to 9S and to the rest of the others.

"Yeah Okay! Got it. I'll ask for the felynes to help tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Devola said before looking back at the flute. 9S could see her gaze and the unknown feelings he couldn't guess.

"You two can have it." He said surprising the twins before him.

"What?"

"The flute. I already know what it is and that A4 owned it, but I'm sure I would know more about it from the two of you studying it. I don't have the notes or the instructions on how to play it anyway and I think it will be hard for me to figure it by myself too." 9S said, wanting the twins to figure it out and maybe even give them something from A4 in rememberance of her. He was scratching the back of his head for show, acting clueless so they would accept it and not feel bad taking it away from him.

"Okay. We accept." Popola said, with Devola agreeing. Both hiding how they appreciated him giving the flute, while remaining professional.

"If you find any other items that got you curious on, show it to us and then we can work together about figuring them out." Devola said.

"I'd like that." 9S smiled, while the twin captains had a fond expression on their face at the simple gesture.

"So, I guess with that's done I'll head home now. I'll see you captains tomorrow." 9S said, parting to White and Zinnia as well before heading out through the door.

"I'll see you soon Nines, stay safe!" He heard Zinnia call out to him and feel the subtle gratitude she was expressing to him, knowing what he did for the twins.

* * *

Looking back, 9S can't deny that A4 was someone others placed deep in their heart, someone really important they could never forget and be fond of. If finding her old flute could elate such a fond and wistful reaction from them, most especially from the commander, 9S wonders what reaction would 2B and A2 would have from knowing he found one of A4's old items.

Though, he continues to ponder when will be the right time to address the two about everything: the black blight operation, its true purpose of finding the Black calamity and A4, the hunter herself and what was she like. He figures that he may need to ask as soon as possible while they still have some time for themselves. It would be bothersome to ask during the next days with the work they'll be doing and piling up.

But is today or this night, the right time?

He didn't finish the thought once he heard the front door opening and 2B calling him.

"Nines, we're home! We brought treats."

"Don't get used to it you rising glutton, but we bought some donuts shipped from Gildegaran for discount because of your felynes." A2 added, while both women appeared carrying two boxes of donuts each in their arms.

"A discount? How?" 9S asked, while batting his inner thoughts back a bit.

"The felynes paid for half of them, explaining that they were just paying forward to the trainee helping them." 2B said as she placed the boxes in the table in front of them with A2 following.

"That or they're paying us to keep you fed so you wouldn't eat out their entire stock when you go to their place like a rabid Deviljho." A2 joked while 9S nervously chuckled.

"H-Ha ha ha, A2— R-Real funny like D-Deviljho." The two settled down in the couch, not noticing 9S's nervous chuckle, each sitting on either side of him. Which he noticed.

If it was a normal day, he wouldn't have found the act odd or with the feeling of tension. But knowing it was not one of those days, meant that they're going to do something serious. Plus, the fact that both 2B and A2 were waiting for him to speak about the something.

Which he can deduce that it's the something that he knows that they know that he finally knows. So they know but can't say what they know or know how to say that they know he knows.

9S was still trying to find the right way to begin talking about it delicately but was beaten by 2B being blunt about it, as usual from her.

"We were at the guild before heading home and met with Zinnia. She told us that you know about everything, the Black Calamity and A4. And me and A2 know that you have questions about A4 and her life with us."

She may have been too blunt about it, but he's been living with the two for a while so 9S is used to the sisters' direct approach to not be bothered by it.

"Was I that obvious?" 9S asked, still a bit insecure if he was showing how nervous he was about asking them.

"We were actually here an hour ago, but we saw through the front window how deep in thought you were." A2 said with a deadpanned expression, while 9S flinched not realizing he was thinking and flashbacking for some time. He turned to look at the window, seeing how its size made it easy for the others to see him and how open and in plain sight he was deep in his thoughts for them to see. He then saw Pod 42 and Pod 153 waving outside at the three before leaving to the backdoor of the house to the kitchen to cook. How easy it was for the Palicoes to spot them adding another point to the fact.

"But we also didn't know how to approach you about it and us too with… you know…" A2 waved her hand randomly, while 9S understood the gesture.

"We decided to bring some food to help, before deciding to be direct and answer your questions." 2B finished their explanation.

"Oh… o-okay." 9S said before he added weakly. "But… Are you two okay with me asking about A4. I don't want you guys to do something you both are not comfortable with and well bring some memories that... you know." He wave his hands, doing the same gesture as A2, with the same unspoken message being conveyed to the twins successfully.

For a few seconds the 2B and A2 were silent and 9S thought that they won't be talking about it today, until he suddenly felt A2 pull his head to lay on her shoulder. While patting the top of his scalp with her hand before she spoke.

"Its okay Nines." Hearing A2 say his nickname was a rare occurrence for 9S, but also knows when it's one of those times she was being sensitive. Either to others or to herself, with the close contact between them helping her be more open and vulnerable. Knowing that it was not the time for teasing, 9S instead leans more to her side wordlessly telling her he was all ears to listen.

"Me and 2B, you don't have to worry about us. We're fine talking about A4. Its been more than two years and I—We are able to move on and not let the past hold us back. It still hurts thinking about those memories, but our memories with A4 are still the best ones we have and are worth remembering. And they are, one way or another, keeping her alive within us." A2 said solemnly, her feelings of sadness, joy and wistfulness filtering in her words.

"Besides its better to remember the good times and the time spent together than wallowing in guilt or sadness." A2 said with small smile that 9S could see at the corner of his eyes.

"I did promise before Nines, that I'll tell you everything." This time it was 2B spoke.

9S lifts his head off A2's shoulder and sees 2B grab his hand holding it tenderly, while the two shared a look.

"Yeah, I remember, and I told you I'll be patient and all ears to listen to you, to both of you when the time comes." 9S told them, showing that he was ready.

"...Well, what do you want to talk about first?" A2 asked, making 9S ponder a bit before replying.

"How about, how you guys met? Zinnia told me that she met you guys when you were still kids, how old were you two?"

"Oh that's a good way to start, you'll know after hearing this, you can tell how the rest of our time would be like with A4." A2 gave a small chuckle while she begins to remember.

"Yes, explaining the beginning can help with the rest. I think we were around 8 years old but closing into 9 by that time of the year." 2B said, agreeing before picking up a box of donuts and opened it for the rest of them to eat while conversing. "And maybe explain a few things about us too."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe 2B. She was Rebel after meeting A4." A2 exclaimed.

"What?! 2B, the most disciplinary, rule and code abiding hunter among us, a rebel?" 9S said with disbelief.

"Partially true and I wasn't exactly a rebel. I only bended a few before I learned to respect the rules more due to our more unruly activities." 2B said.

"But you were so gung-ho with A4's plan that time too." A2 teased.

"Oh my gosh, I bet you guys did something big when you first met didn't you?" 9S asked.

"Well it wasn't a plan just a simple activity… but it did do something during the naming ceremony of the village." 2B said slyly with a small smirk.

"2B feeling pride of doing something wrong… Tell me more." 9S said with rapt attention while bringing both of his arms to pull the two in a huddle ready to speak quietly like they were telling a conspiracy. They laughed at the antic but played along while they told him that particular day, how they met A4, what happened after and what lead to the name of their village.

They shared more stories after, with 2B and A2 feeling thrilled of sharing more memories of A4 and feeling even better of talking about her after. While 9S enjoyed every second of it.

They stayed up late reliving them, with even Zinnia joining them when she arrived, until they couldn't stay awake anymore. Instead of sleeping in their rooms the entire household instead slept over in the living room bringing their beddings to sleep together.

9S would later learn that they use to do this before with A4, in almost a daily basis whenever she stays with them, and was happy that he got to experience this family tradition of theirs. As they lay together, all members including the pods had a pleasant rest and sweet dreams before tomorrow comes with their new tasks.

9S was happy that talking about A4 with 2B and A2 went smoothly. Now he dreams of his own revelations would hopefully be as smooth as this one, when he tells them about Rogue in the future.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay that was the end of the chapter. **

**Also, it has come to my attention, I remembered that the Zinnia in the NieR Automata extra materials is a guy and the Zinnia here in this story is a girl. So to address that and to avoid confusion, I placed a small tidbit in the omake to explain my (OC)Zinnia and (NieR)Zinnia, to their existence in the story and why they share a name. It's a bit BS but hey, its fanfiction.**

**That's all, stay safe and take care.**

**See you in the next chapter and enjoy the omake!**

* * *

**Omake**

(A4 first meeting)

When Zinnia first met A4, the would-be village of YoRHa was about to receive its name in a ceremony that would solidify its status as a new village and let it pass from being a simple outpost in the Whistill forest for wayward hunters and travelers.

The fledging wyverian chief was going about preparing the ceremony but she was also having some difficulty handling her new charges.

"We don't wanna go!" An eight-year-old A2 whined with an eight-year-old 2B quietly nodding, agreeing with her sister.

Zinnia gave a small sigh before and suppressing some mild annoyance of repeating this argument, patiently speaking to two.

"Girls, we already talk about this… We all need to be present when we go name the village, our new home. It's a big day for everybody."

"But its so boooooring…." A2 drawled. "You're just gonna make a big speech about it and take a lot of time when you can just announce 'Hey! Our village name is Yore Hacienda!'. Why can't you even just do that! The name isn't even nice." A2 complained while Zinnia irked a bit from the criticism of the name coming from her charge. Didn't help that the wyverian was the one who came up with the name.

"Now, now. The name isn't that bad..."

"It is." 2B bluntly whispered, which the two heard, with Zinnia feeling another jab at the name she made from her other charge.

"See. Even 2B agrees with me." A2 smugly said before her expression change to one of being insecure. "Plus, other people will stare at us and it makes us feel… uncomfortable."

"Especially hunters… they're scary. They still think we… curse..." 2B added in her soft-spoken voice, as two fidgeted on the spot they were standing.

Hearing those words, Zinnia immediately brought the two girls in her embrace before peppering them in kisses.

"Now… why would… they think… that… when the both of you… are so adorable… They're just jealous of you two being so cute…!" She said in between kisses, while they squirmed a bit before they began to giggle at the chief's antics.

Seeing that her girls were feeling better, Zinnia thought for a bit while looking at them. She didn't want to bring them with her if they'll end up feeling uncomfortable. That was the last thing she wanted to do after getting them to open up to her.

2B and A2 were one of the few children recovered from the Black Calamity's rampage and due to some paranoia or just some plain idiocy, people didn't want to take them in due to believing their company would bring the monster back and smite the next village they'll stay in. Zinnia didn't believe the rumor and even kick the asses of the people who spreads it or bad mouths her kids.

But while their reputation got better, the two girls were still reluctant to interact with others and even kids their age. Didn't help that 2B and A2 possess the natural strength of hunters that spelled pain to the kids or bullies that aggravate them. Zinnia remembered that she had to pry A2, and at times 2B, from caving an older kid's head. Doesn't matter if the brat deserved it for calling her little flowers white haired scrawls.

Regardless, it made other people uneasy to approach the girls and left them to spend most of their time with Zinnia herself, which for a while it was okay, teaching them basic skills and education during those times. Some hunting skills too but only a few for self defense, since she doesn't know if they want to be hunters.

Yet there is only so much that one Wyverian woman can do to placate and keep her young girls entertained. Especially when she has work to do and had to find ways to keep them occupied when she brings them, since she couldn't leave them on their own or find someone to watch over them that the two can trust and are comfortable with.

'Maybe I should hire a palico or two to take care of them, they could help with the house work too' Zinnia thought before going back to the present situation of what to do to convince them to stay with her or miraculous find someone to watch over them while she goes to finish the ceremony.

"Uhm, hello are you the chief?" A random voiced called out behind Zinnia.

Zinnia stood up from hugging her charges, while 2B and A2 hid behind her, peeking at the newcomer out from each of her leg.

It was woman with dark hair, with a slight brown pigment to it. Her hair was also styled with a side ponytail. She had turquoise eyes, leaning close to being green, and was wearing the standard leather armor for hunters. She was also equipped with the Rathian sword and shield, the Princess rapier. Overall, the woman aired of being an experience hunter but also a calm and approachable presence that Zinnia felt just looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle to you, but I was told that the chief was here and that I should inform her that there still some preparations for the ceremony and she's needed there asap." The woman spoke, while sparking Zinnia to feel urgency.

"Right! They're still setting up the stage but I was just waiting for the banner to dry for the name." Said to herself before turning to the huntress. "Sorry, I am the chief. Chief Zinnia at your service."

"Zinnia?" The hunter had an amused and awed expression. "You mean, The Zinnia, the renowned inventor and defense tactician?" The female hunter exclaimed, but Zinnia simply shook her head 'no' before clarifying her.

"No sorry, that was my old mentor and guardian who passed away years ago. Before he passed, he decided to give me his name, since I didn't have one at the time and simply called me sunflower. I think you can see the connection to why he named me Zinnia too. That and well I wanted to honor him by doing good with his name and jump start his dream of creating a village." Zinnia explained to the hunter.

"Then you must be the wyverian guild knight everybody was talking about who retired to become a chief. I'm honored of meeting you and someone who is dedicated of helping others with this whole Black Calamity crisis." The hunter said.

"Thank you, ah… sorry what was your name again?" Zinnia asked while the hunter visibly flustered waving her hands realizing she didn't give her name.

"I'm sorry how rude of me! My name is A4. I'm a hunter from Gildegaran and well, still a fledging if I'm being honest. I came to this outpost errr… village to help out and maybe grow my career here." A4 explained.

"Well, I promote my village as a place for new beginnings for everyone. So, I'm glad of you coming here and get your career a kickstart out of it."

"Thank you." A4 said graciously before noticing 2B and A2, who ducked behind Zinnia legs making the wyverian jolt a bit from the sudden movement. The hunter just gave a questioning tilt to the chief, who chuckled.

"Hehehe. Sorry, my kids are just a bit shy." Zinnia said.

"Kids?"

"Yeah, adopted." Zinnia spoke before gently ushering the two out from behind her. "C'mon you too, its rude to not introduce yourselves."

Seeing that the two were not willing to get out A4 went closer and crouched to their level with them at Zinnia's feet, trying to make it more comfortable for the two.

"Hi my name is A4. What are yours?" She asked softy not trying to scared them. The two peaked out before replying briefly.

"A2."

"2B"

"Hi A2! Hi 2B!" A4 said cheerfully, while the two continue to stare at her before returning to hide behind Zinnia. The wyverian chief decided to explain after seeing the perplex expression on the hunter's face after their action.

"Sorry, they are very wary of others, especially hunters, since… well…" Zinnia whispered to A4. "Some people avoided them because, they thought they were cursed since they were the only survivors of their village from an attack from the Black calamity."

"That's stupid! Why would they treat kids—That is no way to treat kids and ostracize them for something they have no control of!" A4 said, enrage at what the chief said and the idiots who gave that idea about them.

"I agree, kicked their asses too whenever one of them bad mouthed my girls." Zinnia said in agreement with equal vigor.

"I would too! Heck my mom would do so as well. Everyone was affected by the Black Calamity and should give help or receive help. Much more for children who lost their homes." A4 said passionately, then turned to look at the girls, feeling the two staring at her with wide eyed expressions.

"What?" She asked in confusion and surprise that two weren't hiding anymore.

"You don't think were trouble or cursed?" A2 asked hesitantly.

"Why would I think of you two like that? Besides you two look too cute to be considered as trouble or cursed. You too must be getting a lot of attention for being so beautiful at a young age." She gushed wanting to reach out after seeing the two and their beautiful white hair and cerulean eyes.

"No one… was like Zinnia and said those things about us…" 2B whispered, while both sisters blushed at the compliment.

"But she's right you know, like I said you two are too cute for our own good." Zinnia said excitedly before slyly adding. "But I don't know of the trouble part being false. These two get into fights at times, heck I remember my first time meeting with them, A2 gave me a black eye and 2B socked me in the gut for trying to approach them."

"What really?" A4 said with surprise.

"We said we were sorry we didn't believe you!" A2 exclaimed showing a bit of distress followed by 2B.

"Please we were wrong we promise not to do it again!"

Both girls tug at the wyverian hands asking for forgiveness, but Zinnia simply chuckled and brought them to a big hug.

"And I already forgive you." She gave a kiss on each of their forehead "I was just teasing…"

"Not good teasing…"

"Yes not good."

The two pouted and tried to keep at it, but Zinnia simply tickled the girls earning sweet giggles out of them. A4 could only watch with fondness and endearment.

"You guys really love each other." She said gaining their attention.

"Yup we do! And nothing in this world will change that." Zinnia said holding the twins close, smiling with the two, before suddenly remembering that she needed to be elsewhere.

"Oh shoot I forgot; I'm supposed to be going to the stage." She said and was about to leave before looking at 2B and A2, who had reluctant expressions. Bringing back her previous dilemma of either bringing them with her or leaving them with someone.

A4 could see it with her own eyes and gave a suggestion.

"Hey chief, if you're not troubled by it, I can stay and watch over the two until the ceremony ends. They can stay here with me too during the ceremony if they're not comfortable with crowds. I know some kids aren't that keen with public events." A4 said while Zinnia was surprise at her offer before replying.

"A4 I can't ask you that, I mean we just met and well A2 and 2B are kids they might be—"

"Its okay Zinnia." A4 cut in. "I have experience with kids and I actually help with our educator in my home village with some of the village children. I actually have a baby brother too, who's a year younger than these two and I helped take care of him since he was a baby. You can trust me in taking care of A2 and 2B for bit… if they are fine with it?"

Both A4 and Zinnia turned and gave a look towards the twins. Asking the two of their opinion if they're okay with A4 watching over them. 2B and A2 shared a look before speaking unison.

"Yeah, okay."

"What really?" Zinnia asked in surprise at the quick response.

"A4 seems nice…"

"Not scary like other hunters…"

Both replied, while Zinnia could only feel stump on how fast they favored A4. The wyverian chief then turned her attention back to the hunter.

"Well, it seems they're okay with it and if you don't mind at all."

"No its okay, I don't mind. Besides it might fun to get to know these two." A4 said, while patting the heads of the two girls.

"Well, okay I trust you to take care of them A4." Zinnia said before turning to her kids.

"Okay kids, I'm going to work on the ceremony and maybe we can see each other there later or after the naming. Stay safe and don't give A4 a hard time okay. Be polite and get along okay?"

"Yes." Both replied with a nod.

"Okay, Well I'm going now." Zinnia then gave a kiss on each of their head before moving to leave. She was slow and bit reluctant with her departure since this would be the first time 2B and A2 wouldn't be by her side. But she knew that she needed to work with the ceremony and gave one last look and a reminder at the girls.

"I'll send a someone to pickup the banner! Stay safe love you!"

"Okay!"

"Love you too!"

2B and A2 replied as they watch the wyverian chief sprint to her destination. They then turn their attention to A4 who smiled at them and asked.

"So, what do you guys want to do? And where is the banner by the way?"

"Its over there with some papers and paint." A2 pointed to an outstretched banner covered by a thin cloth on the ground with variety of painting materials and tools surrounding it.

"Hmmm… You guys want to paint to pass the time?" A4 said after eyeing that where some extra sheets of paper and brushes.

"Not sure, me and A2 aren't good with painting and is it okay to borrow and use those things?" 2B asked.

"I think they won't mind since the banner is done and all. And hey, you guys are still kids and its okay to not be good at something cause your still young. Heck, I can tell you I'm not good at painting too and I'm an adult. So, you don't have to be embarrass." A4 told the two, making them think a bit before both gave an enthuse smile.

"Okay, lets paint!" A2 said excitedly.

"Zinnia doesn't often let us play with paint cause it can make a mess." 2B said explaining.

"Well its good thing that we're outside, so we can make as much of a mess we want. You girls with me!" A4 gave a dramatic call with a raised fist.

"Yeah!" The two replied with equal vigor.

The new trio were unaware of the trouble they'll get into later because of their painting session.

* * *

"Oh my gosh what a day." Zinnia said with a content sigh, as A4, A2 and 2B walked behind her with their heads bowed down in shame. It was already night and the four where walking back to Zinnia's house, with A4 escorting them.

"I really didn't expect the reaction but nevertheless what's done is done."

"Chief, I'm sorry its my fault the banner got mess up. Don't blame A2 and 2B or be mad at them, its not their fault. We didn't know some of the paint where spilling to onto the banner." A4 confesses, her voice full of regret.

"Please don't be mad at A4! It was an accident we're at fault too!" A2 spoke up defending A4 and confessing too.

"Yes! please don't punish her it was our fault!" 2B followed, voice worried for their knew friend.

Zinnia nearly jumped and bumped their door surprise at their outburst, as they arrived at their place. She turned to see their look of regret in their expressions and was quick to reassure them.

"What! No kids, I'm not mad at you three or at anybody at all! It was an accident and while I know it could have been avoided, it was an honest mistake that you guys didn't know. Besides, weren't all of you there in the naming ceremony? People loved the banner and the name. Heck, I heard Commander White shout the new name of our village with the others." Zinnia said while the trio gave an incredulous expression.

A4 and the twins were there at the ceremony but at the end when it was all over. It was only by then they saw what they did to the banner. Seen the results of what their impromptu painting session did and made the banner become a meshed of colors, blotching some of the letters in the village name.

Making it from:

Yore Hacienda

To:

Yor Ha

Then they saw Zinnia sporting a knowing look, but didn't think it was of amusement, and wordlessly followed her after she said for them to head home and for A4 to accompany them.

"So you're not mad?" A4 asked hesitantly, with 2B and A2 beside her asking the same wordlessly.

"No, I'm not mad. Actually I think your accident was a blessing in disguise. The village has a memorable naming ceremony and an admittedly good name, I mean if you three arrived earlier you would have heard them say—"

"YoRHa? Incredible!"

"It's as if it embodies the glory of mankind— NAY! of all kinds!"

"ITS NAME COMETH GLORY!"

"YoRHa! YoRHa! YoRHa! YoRHa!"

"They really said, that? Why do I feel we traded a name for an even more stupider one…" A2 said perplexed.

"It doesn't even have a meaning." 2B added.

"Well that's one of the best parts. Maybe later down the road, our village would give its own meaning to the name by the good things we do." Zinnia said.

"Yeah, that's true. There are other villages out there with names associated to what they offer or what they're like. Maybe YoRHa may end up meaning something else down the road." A4 said.

"But at least the village I'm running has its first mystery. I remember my old mentor Zinnia wanted to create stories and legends about the village to add publicity and mess around a bit." Zinnia chuckled at the thought of her former master's antics and requests.

"Why do I get the feeling that there will be more in the future…" A4 spoke while watching Zinnia unlock the door and ushering her charges in.

"Well, I guess this is where I take my leave. It was nice meeting you all and I had a good time with you two, A2 and 2B." A4 said before earning a look of confusion from the trio.

"You're not coming in?" Zinnia asked, with A4 returning the confuse look.

"What? Wait, like stay with you for the night?"

"Yes, did I forget to invite you… wait I did, sorry! A4 you can stay with us for the night or maybe even when your here in YoRHa." Zinnia said, while A4 began to stammer.

"What no, I can't impose to you. I mean you're the chief—"

"But do you have a place to stay? I know the guild supplies rooms, but I do remember you being new here and most the rooms and tents they set up are already taken."

"Well—"

"And Captain Anemone told me there was a fledging hunter in need of a place to stay and I said I can house them." Zinnia said surprising A4.

"...Wait really? But still…" A4 felt gratitude that chief would do that for someone who was a complete stranger turned friend in just a day. But before A4 could continue to reply she then felt two pairs of hands grabbing her both of hers.

"Please, Please, Please, stay with us!"

"Your fun! And We don't want you to go yet!"

Both 2B and A2 began to tug the hunter to enter and plead with their blue eyes to stay with them. A4 all but crumbled at the adorableness clinging to her before relenting.

"Oh… How can I say no to you two? Okay, if it's not too much trouble for you guys." A4 said eliciting a cheer from the twins and immediately felt her entire body move from being suddenly pulled by the twins to bring her straight in their house.

"Oh can you tell us more about your hunting stories?!"

"Can you teach us how to fight monsters?!"

"OH! what monsters did you hunt before and why did you choose a sword and shield?"

2B and A2 continue to babble and ask A4 questions, while she and Zinnia chuckle heartily by their enthusiasm.

"I have to warn you A4, getting them off of you is gonna be hard when they start clinging." Zinnia teased.

"Oh don't worry!" A4 said raising her arms while 2B and A2 giggle and hanged from her biceps "I can handle it!"

"Oh, by the way you'll take the guestroom upstairs. You're stuff's already been delivered by Anemone by the time of the ceremony started." Zinnia told the hunter.

"Oh, wow. Thank you! Your too kind, all of you." A4 glance the three of them. "How can I ever repay you three?"

"You don't have too." Zinnia said kindly. "I never seen anyone this close with A2 and 2B before and I appreciate what you did for them…"

"Yup we really had fun today painting."

"Can we do more things together?"

Both 2B and A2 said to A4, making her feel some warmth rising inside her heart.

"If it's okay with you, consider yourself part of the family." Zinnia said.

A4 was at lost from what she just heard but she then saw both 2B and A2 give encouraging looks, filled hope of her staying with them. They were being really generous with her, a bit too much if she was being honest, but she felt how welcoming they were and how loving they were as a family.

It help ease a bit of her own homesickness from missing her own family, living faraway and hidden.

"Okay… I accept and I think I'll like a that too." A4 replied as cheers of happiness fill in the house.

Their laughter at the end of the day was the highlight of the memory they all shared of their first meeting together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's notes:**

**Hello! Another chapter with omakes. Have fun reading this while the quarantine is still ongoing and waiting for it to end.**

**Hope you guys are doing okay and safe too. **

**Well here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, this is the nest…" Devola said gazing at the entire cavern were the Yian Kut-ku, known as the collector, had made its home.

"Yeah, most of the items have already been taken by Whistill. With some that were claimed missing before, are going to be brought back to their owners and will be delivered to the guild soon." 9S said while the other members of their current party inspect the cave.

It was morning of the new day, with 9S, 2B, A2 and their Palicos accompanying the twin captains Devola and Popola on an assignment of investigating the collector's den. They began the day early, their time used for 9S to call some of felynes from Whistill to lead them back to the monster den. And to explain their main objective of finding any path or clues the collector would have used, in theory, to travel to the deeper system of tunnels below them.

Currently they were at the main room where some piles of trinkets and objects still lay, with some still scattered from 9S and Rogue's fight with the Yian Kut-ku.

"Okay lets split up for a bit and do some of our work here. 2B and A2, you guys will be in charge of guarding the room while help in packing some of the items left here with your felynes." Popola said earning a nod from the twin hunters, before A2 went with Pod 42 and Pod 153 to start.

"We'll signal you when we're done." 2B added before leaving the rest of them.

"And that leaves the three of us to inspect the cavern walls and look for any hollow points or cracks we can dig in to later." Devola said turning to 9S.

"Wait dig?" He asked perplexed.

"Yeah some monsters would most likely bury and cover their hidden pathways with rocks and dirt then digging them out when they need it. The collector may have had one or two more hidden here, either for convenience for a quick access to its hoard or a clean get away if it can't fly right out of here, due to the opening above us being blocked." Popola explained to the young hunter who nods his head in understanding.

"I see… but it's gonna be tough to locate any openings with the walls being made of bedrock. I mean I'm probably sure you can't tell if its hollow or not with how thick the walls could be by tapping them." 9S said as he and the captains begin to walk along one of the cavern's walls.

"True. But we'll make do with what we have now, before we bring in some of the heavy equipment to start the real digging. We need to inspect the cave for any unusual tracks the monster would have made. It can lead us to a clue or something that we may miss if we accidentally wipe it off or bury them from all the digging later." Devola said as she traced her hand on the wall.

"Unless, you're a monster of course. Then you can simply just point away to one direction then we can dig up a tunnel quick." Popola added while she began to examine a crack she spotted.

"Hey, can I ask a question or two?" 9S asked with a curious tone after hearing Popola's remark.

"Sure, fire away." The captain replied as the trio continue to walk beside the wall.

"Why do monsters dig and make their dens here underground when they can simply do it on the surface? And why do underground networks of tunnels and biomes exist, and that monsters are the only ones that can navigate them?" 9S questioned, making the twin captains ponder a bit before answering him.

"Well, to answer your first question, we believe the monsters in our continent do it out of safety. That seemed to have stemmed as a behavioral adaption from our current environment. Our world is home to at least one hundred different species of large monsters that can upset the ecosystem and them having more direct competition with each other. Making digging and creating your own nest away from other predators/threats, hunter's included, an ideal goal in the wild to survive. You can say it like they wanted a hidden sanctuary for themselves. Creating a secure place to lay their eggs underground and not be at risk or be in as much danger like when they're out in the open." Popola answered, explaining to 9S.

"Then for your second question, have you heard of the stories and the suppose history about the ancients? And their abuse of monsters and elder dragons alike, treating them as their own personal cattle to slaughter and experiment on?" Devola asked 9S, who pondered a bit before he snaps his fingers remembering.

"Yeah, it's the suppose lore and old history that the guild and wyverians like Zinnia would teach to us. A lesson and reminder for humanity to avoid repeating the ancient's sins and learn from it. Respecting monsters as living beings and the importance of the balance in the ecosystem." 9S answered in reply to Devola, who nods at him being correct.

"Good, which means I can bet that you know how the ancients came to be no longer with us at the present?"

"Oh, well in truth no one knows the exact reason for the ancients to cease to exist, but the most popular theory was that the black dragons slew all of them and burned their entire civilization to the ground in retaliation of their abuse." 9S answered again, which seemed to be the correct based from Popola and Devola nodding their head in agreement.

"That theory ties in relation with another theory the guild and its researchers speculate to why some parts of our continent have hidden worlds underground." Popola said and continued to explain to 9S's own excitement and interest.

"You see when the ancients still ruled, the entire world was under them and their influences. So, for the black dragons to achieve their goal of completely eliminating them, they had to burn the entire world."

"Woah… really—seriously?" 9S reacted with surprise at what Popola said.

"And when we mean the entire world, it's the entire world. All living creatures, not just humanity, but including the animals, plants and of course other monsters." Devola added before making her voice sound a bit more ominous. "Their hate was so great; the black dragons were blinded by it and is what lead to their decision to destroy everything for the sake of annihilating the ancients. No matter who stood in their way, they'd be burned to cinders and ashes from their dragon breath."

"It was madness!" Popola exclaimed, deciding to match her tone with her sister's, explaining to 9S who was now in rapt interest to their story. "Some say the black blight was born from the black dragons, made by their irrational action to destroy everything in their hate. Which the blight could be the probable reason to why the ancients lost their war and the main cause that lead to the Ancient civilization's collapse and being wipeout from the face of the world."

"But... if that is all true, how is the world not burned to ash right now? And monsters and humanity still alive?" 9S asked in confusion, while the twin captain's smirk in response.

"Well… the theory is that for the monsters to avoid the black dragons and their warpath, they decided to retreat underground, live there and wait it out until the entire elder dragon war was over. From there, the monsters began to shape the world beneath and expanded it that lead to creating the hidden ecosystems for them to thrive on." Devola said, while gesturing to the entire cavern as an example to add to her explanation.

"With that, the monsters were able to weather the storm of black dragons and their hellfire. Once the world healed itself, they eventually returned to the surface free from the ancients after being so long ruled under their thumb. For humanity, some humans actually followed the monsters underground and made their own sanctuary from the war too. Allowing humanity to survive as well and return to the surface more humbled and remorseful of their predecessors actions." Popola added, speaking solemnly about the end.

9S then thought for a bit, digesting the information he got before commenting.

"That's some theory. Well to be honest it sounds more like a far fetch story that someone came up with. Where did you hear it?" He asked curiously.

"Well you're not wrong that it sounds more like a story, I mean our guild master in Gildegaran is fond of explaining things as stories to make them more enjoyable." Popola replied.

"Wait, the guild master? He proposed that theory." 9S asked.

"Yes, the guild master in Gildegaran is an old wyverian. Much older than chief Zinnia and has centuries of experience and has just as much stories passed down to him from his elders." Devola said, remembering the old wyverian in his blue clothes sitting in the main hall of the guild, before she continues.

"He based the theory from those old stories he heard and asked some hunters time to time to find evidence to back it up. Which did lead to finding some proof to support it and some propose explanations as well to why the theory can be valid."

"Oh like what?" 9S questioned, eager to know more.

"For starters, monsters have been recorded of still using these underground caverns and practice making their dens here. There have been egg nests reported to go deep enough to reach geothermal vents, which monster's use to incubate their eggs. Heck, even in the volcanoes in Geo Fulkright have monster paths that lead to the heart of the mountain that hunters and miners couldn't reach. Researchers theorize that the volcanic dwelling monsters go there to lay their eggs in peace while under the protection of the volcano. Because of that, it became the likely reason to why the guild hasn't recorded any monsters in that region making their nest near the surface of the mountain." Popola said citing one example while 9S reacted in awe.

"That's so cool…"

"And, have you ever wondered why we can find a lot of artifacts underground deep in the tunnels and in monster dens too? Or hidden chests filled with treasure adventures would seek out and want? They're the remnants of humanity's stay undergound, left behind after the war ended before they returned to the surface. Sometimes we find all scraps of writings or old art displaying their life beneath the surface. Other times we get items clearly old enough to have existed in their time and the ancients." Devola added before she remembered something and looked at 9S excitedly.

"Like the flute, A4's flute that you found!"

"Wait, the flute? Its an artifact?" 9S was surprise at her exclamation.

"Yes, A4 was one of those hunters who would treasure hunt ancient civilization artifacts. Her flute was one of her first discoveries." Popola told the boy. "It's one of its kind and matches some of the other artifacts that our guild master recognized and claimed to be from the past."

"Hold on, you told me A4 said the flute was a flute for monsters, to call them or something." 9S asked beginning a different train of thought.

"Yeah and?" Devola said in reply seeing 9S pondering again. Most probably to ask another question.

"Why did the ancients or rather the people who fled underground make a flute to call monsters? Wouldn't that be dangerous for them, especially when they couldn't navigate the tunnels as well as monsters?" 9S asked, his curiosity peaking at the notion that people from the past may have interacted with monsters differently at the present. While Devola and Popola look at each other and shrugged.

"Who knows…" Devola answered bluntly, with 9S suprise, not expecting that answer.

"We don't have the information to explain or know the reason to why a flute to attract monsters was made. We can speculate that it could have been used as a lure for a monster, either to hunt it or use it to help navigate the tunnels." Popola theorize before Devola snorted in amusement.

"But we don't know the entirety of how our ancestors lived underground, they may have lived the same as we do right now of fighting monsters and defending themselves from them. Or… from what a certain daughter doting white haired idiot propose, they decided to live with monsters side by side and become partners to go on extravagant adventures together or what not. Which is an improbable and highly incredulous hypothesis." Devola said, the latter of her words spoken rather dismissively.

That didn't stop the shock that came to 9S after he heard what Devola said.

"What?!" 9S asked in surprise and disbelief, from hearing that there was another thinking the same of taming monsters and partnering with them. Even if they just consider it as a theory.

"I know right, unbelievable… I mean who would think of a monster and hunter getting along? I swear he wouldn't stop spouting that nonsense after his first mission. Then he made that bet that he'll prove us wrong until Yonah gets married, which is either his own zenny lost or the bet not ending due to him forcing his own daughter to not get married. I could see that guy doing it too and like, what the heck Nier? Your daughter deserves to be happy too you know." Devola muttered. She had an exasperated expression while she spoke the latter of her statement about someone 9S didn't know of.

Regardless, 9S instead took notice how dismissive Devola was on the 'certain daughter doting white haired idiot's theory'.

"Wait, you don't think its possible monsters and hunters could work together? I mean they might have since they were forced into the same situation." 9S said while Devola raised an eyebrow at him, puzzled.

"Wait, are you thinking what my friend was saying is possible? Kid, monsters and humanity had bad blood between each other ever since the ancients. Which was also made worse by them, if you remember."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it isn't possible for some monsters and hunters to get along, I mean we're all fighting to survive in the same world." 9S reasoned to her.

"He has point you know Devola. People and monsters back then may have had to get along or act amiable to each other to survive." Popola cut in agreeing with him. "Even the guild master thinks Nier's theory is plausible and he has pointed out that there have been cases of monsters and hunters fighting a common enemy or competitor before."

"Ugh, and that means there's another in Nier's side who believes besides the guild master. With the old coot being the reason to why the bet was made in the first place." Devola muttered to herself before speaking back to her sister and 9S. "But okay, I admit that you're right. Partially. But I'm still not convince of his claim. I mean if anything from what he said is true, monsters would have had to been tamed for hunters to fight with them. And no one has successfully domesticated a monster before."

"Tame not domestication Devola. That's because people are trying to make them like Aptonoths and Popos, its different for the more wild monsters." Popola said in reply.

"And now you're sounding like A4…" Devola said.

"Wait, A4 thinks too that the monsters and hunters can get along." 9S asked, again getting more interested.

"Yup, another person besides yourself, who believes in my friends theory. She also believes that there is a particular way to tame monsters and fight with them, but she nevered disclose what it is due to lacking information as far as I remember. But, most of her investigations were all centered around finding proof that humans and monsters can get along, long before our time and just after the ancients' period." Devola said before her expression turned annoyed. "Now, let me tell you, when she found that flute, she kept holding it over our heads that it was proof that monsters and humans can get along."

"Which ended up in debate since neither of us can justify any of our claims and refute them." Popola said with a shake of her head remembering a particular memory, were both A4 and Devola were at each other's throats arguing with each other.

"So, I'll stick to my belief until proven wrong." Devola said adamantly.

"You are entitled to what you believe Devola, just as we are entitled to ours. But just remember if you do lose, you'll owe us at least one million zenny in cash." Popola reminded her slyly with a grin, which Devola returned with her own a smirk.

"And at least two million by the time Yonah gets hypothetically married. We made that bet right after she was born remember."

"Of course!"

"Hey, beside talking about your bet, did A4 find anything else as proof?" 9S asked, calling the two's attention for another round of questions.

Hearing this, the two captains thought for a bit, trying to remember if the late hunter did have any other items that she showed them to add to as evidence.

"Sadly, not much after that." Popola spoke in a sober expression. "But she was the one who recorded and reported the fact monsters can traverse the tunnels and use them for travel. She mentioned its because a monster's senses are greater than our own that helps them navigate. They can pick up an opening or a nearby tunnel then start digging towards it or find a route that leads to it." Popola answered him.

"She got all of that from following a monster in the Monsonne plains to its den then further beneath the earth." Devola added, with 9S getting an idea from what she said.

"Then why can't we just do that? Follow a monster to the hidden paths." He said excitedly only for his idea to be shot down by the captains.

"9S you do remember that we are following the black blight, right? No monster would be willing to traverse to a location where the blight is and turn mad after being infected." Devola bluntly told him, making him realize the flaw of his plan.

"Oh, right… sorry I forgot." 9S sheepishly replied.

"Its okay 9S, we actually thought about that too. But it would be too dangerous to do so for us and regular hunters to carry out. A4 was the only one to do it because she was a high ranking ace hunter." Popola said reassuring him and explaining why they couldn't do his plan.

"But if you and your felynes can find some other alternative or even found what we are looking for, give us a heads up. Though nothing crazy of using a monster to dig a new hole for us, kay." Devola said, plus reminding 9S of his meeting with the felynes later.

"Right…" He answered her in reply, while at the back of his head he starts to remember something about Rogue.

"Now if you don't have any more questions, we might as well resume our current task on hand? We did take a bit of time talking." Popola said reminding them of what they were supposed to do.

"Oh my gosh right! I'm sorry." 9S bowed his head in apology, while Devola simply chuckled before patting the top of his head.

"It's okay 9S, we're in no rush. Beside it was fun chatting with you." She spoke as he lifted his head and sighed in relief for them not getting mad at him.

"We can chat more if you want, but c'mon lets head to the walls over there and see if we can find any tracks or cracks on it." Popola said leading them on their way.

But as they continue onto their task, 9S couldn't help but mull over to what Devola and Popola said about monsters and their senses that allows them the ability to navigate the caverns below them.

He then finally remembers what he was thinking about, recalling what Rogue did during the time they found the felyne settlements new home with an idea forming inside his head to try later…

* * *

…Much later.

"So Nya, can you tell me again why we are risking Rogue's presence here, when there could be hunter's swarming about due to your new operation on the black blight?" Whistill asked as he, 9S and Pod 153 are currently riding Rogue's back inside the collector's den. Heading straight to the nest area.

"Well, I know it's a risk but most of the hunters and the captains, Devola and Popola, are at the southern end of the forest. Much closer to the center of that region, looking into the other monster dens they've found to investigate. So even while we're near the border, there wouldn't be any hunters right now and only us here." 9S said, reassuring the felyne chief that the hunters are gone at the moment.

"2B and A2 are with the captains too and I told the four of them that I'll be meeting with you. Which I'm suppose to, for us to talk about of how we'll work together in this operation. So, they know right now I'm with you guys and working to inspect the western area. And with the majority of you guys being known to be shy around other hunters, they'll know not to bother us at this time until I rendezvous with them later. So we're totally fine and Rogue isn't in danger." 9S explained to the felyne chief that they are safe and with Rogue's presence not at risk, which he was right despite Whistill being skeptical.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and after having no luck in finding anything in the collector's den earlier, the twin captains decided to head to the southern area with 2B and A2 and investigate the monster dens there to look for clues. While splitting with 9S and wishing him his own luck with the felynes to search the den after their meeting together.

Which the meeting did happen shortly after heading to the settlement and telling the felynes everything that they needed to know.

And 9S was right that Whistill was onboard in helping them with the black blight investigation. The only concern Whistill had was regarding Rogue and on how to continue to keep him as a secret, if he is going to have any part in helping. They'll be risking themselves more if 9S decided to have Rogue help them, with what they're doing currently already an example.

"Yet, I stress again, Nya. Why are we bringing Rogue with us?" Whistill asked again with Pod 153 also sharing the same sentiment.

"True meowster. It's a bit bold of you to bring Rogue in close proximity to an area where hunters are most probably in a walking distance to them."

9S nodded in agreement and shared their concern, but he did have a reason to bring Rogue.

"I know what you guys mean; I wouldn't risk it too if weren't for something important and I wanted to see if Rogue could do something for us."

"Which is?" Whistill asked, while both felynes point their ears to 9S for his answer.

"Remember when we found the settlement's new home and we didn't have a way out besides the entrance we took? Rogue found and dug a tunnel that lead to the cavern behind the waterfall. We didn't know Rogue could have found it, but he was able to sniff it out." 9S explained while patting the Deviljho, who growled in content.

"I remembered it, after I learned from Devola and Popola that monsters have an innate sense to navigate the tunnels and the cavern system below us. Knowing where a path is and digging towards it or finding a way around to reach it. I figure Rogue could do the same and find any hidden path we couldn't find ourselves." 9S said to the two, with both felynes thinking about it.

"Well, you're not wrong Nya. It is possible that Rogue can do that like other monsters, Nya." Whistill said.

"He has been getting good in tracking anyway. So he might have a chance of finding something we didn't spot earlier in the morning." Pod 153 gave her own opinion, which 9S agreed with.

"Yeah, and if Rogue can do it then maybe he can help us with the black blight investigation. Discreetly of course …like we find a cave together, dig around a bit and then we report to the guild of our findings. While we hide his tracks or something, maybe even say we dug it out ourselves since it's not that farfetched from what we did days before." 9S suggested and found his idea good and plausible, but risky enough for him to start think of something to work around it carefully.

"Which is a good alibi since the settlement does have the tools and ingenuity to dig and carve out paths and tunnels." Pod 153 added, agreeing a bit to what her meowster said but still held apprehension to the idea.

"Nya, not that I'm saying this because the idea is bad—Its good really— But even if we could get away with it that's going to be a lot of work Nya, of hiding his tracks."

Thinking about it, Whistill knows that amount of work and effort to hide Rogue's kills and any lingering trace of his presence in the forest during the Deviljho's younger days. The monstie got better at being discreet, but Whistill didn't waiver at the chance of the monster leaving a scale or two and diligently work to keep his presence a secret. Of course with 9S and Pod 153 helping out too.

But with the young rider's latest idea, the felyne chief does see it beneficial for the entire forest if they could find the black blight quickly. By letting Rogue help out in the investigation. The possibility of being the only monster willing to come close to the black blight and look for it, being the most noteworthy reason for the monstie to be part of the job.

Yet Whistill still can't help sharing some doubts and concerns to 9S's idea.

"It's already a lot of work to properly carve some of the monsters you and Rogue slay and making them not look so suspicious while sending the rest of the materials to the guild, Nya. Just promise me we'll figure out how to do this once we're done with testing Rogue's tracking skills and anything else, you're trying, Nya." Whistill said with a weary sigh, knowing that future endeavor may be tasking in keeping the down low on the Deviljho.

"Don't worry Whistill, I have a couple of plans should I be proven right and Rogue finds something. But if we don't find anything then I'm okay with stopping Rider training for a while until our black blight situation is over. I don't want to risk your settlement's and Rogue's wellbeing on nothing." 9S said, reassuring Whistill a bit.

"Glad to know that, Nya. But don't let my worries stop you from trying. Like I said we'll figure it out what to do after."

"Yes Meowster, though whatever happens know that we'll be with you all the way."

Both Whistill and Pod 153 voiced their support which 9S appreciated.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it, really. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys keeping Rogue safe and the rest that we know a secret from the others. Who knows what would happen if word got out days ago, heck I don't think I would have discover more of myself or hatch and be best friends with Rogue if it did!" 9S chuckled at the thought while Rogue rumbled in agreement, the monstie feeling gratitude to all the things his rider and his friends did.

A thought struck in Whistill head after and questioned 9S.

"Will you to tell 2B and A2, and Pod 42 additionally, about Rogue and Riders after this?"

"What?!" 9S asked in surprise.

The sudden question, made 9S, Pod 153 and Rogue pause in their thoughts. The latter of even stopping his approach of the nest and right at the entrance too. Whistill hastily began to explain as the trio looked at him in question.

"I mean you said before you wouldn't be keeping this secret for long, at least to those close to you as I interpreted, Nya. We can all work together, and it would be much easier to work discreetly if we let them be our allies in helping to keep Rogue a secret from the guild. And to avoid any dramatic accidental reveal, Nya."

"Well… we wouldn't want that…" 9S was unsure with what Whistill was suggesting, though he did raise some points and he couldn't imagine what 2B and A2's reaction would be if they unexpectedly find him riding Rogue on one of their afternoon strolls, accidentally.

"Meowster is supposed to keep it a secret due to the Rider's code… But Whistill does make a point. It could be much easier for us to move around if we have 2B and A2 in the know. Especially now, since the Guild would be monitoring us more closely." Pod 153 voiced her opinion.

"That is true… But then 2B and A2 would be sharing the same risk we have now. Maybe even more since they're hunters and they can lose their jobs." 9S said, sharing his own thoughts and the cons of involving 2B and A2.

"If everything goes south, they can be considered breaking guild laws as accomplices of illegally keeping and harboring a potentially dangerous monster near the village. I don't want them to get in trouble because of me and the groundbreaking secret of my heritage of taming monsters." The thought of 2B and A2 getting hurt or being excommunicated as hunters because of him and his secret is too painful to bare, for 9S to consider involving them.

"This all started for me to learn about my past, and the risks that came with it is my burden to carry. Mostly, since I'm already asking you guys a lot for helping me. But I don't want any more to get involve since all of this rider business is new and we're all still figuring most of it out. Besides, I'm not sure if anybody in YoRHa or hunters in general are ready to know about riders—And if they're not and word got out, then Rogue could end up in a lot of trouble. Besides ourselves you know…" 9S spoke his concern, unable to finish the end of his statement. Not wanting to picture a worst-case scenario that would come up in his head.

"Nya, then it could complicate everything… This investigation, my settlement's credibility and status, You and Rogue. I guess a reveal might not be necessary right now with the Black blight being everybody's main concern at the moment. Any distractions from it could lead to danger." Whistill finished for him and began to backtrack his suggestion, after hearing 9S's opinion and connecting it to their current situation.

"Heck Nya, now that I'm thinking about it more, maybe it's safer for Rogue to remain a secret since I don't know if 2B or A2 would report him to the guild. They may take him away for whatever purposes and that would lead our settlement majorly undefended against the black blight, Nya." Whistill said, while shuddering at the latter of his statement.

"Well, I know given the chance and if we're not in a crisis right now, 2B and A2 can be trusted if I told them what I know about Riders and everything else of my findings. I would even risk riding Rogue in front of them too for proof. Showing off like I usually do with my shenanigans on a normal days…" 9S gave a short chuckle at the thought before resuming.

"…But if I show them Rogue now, who is a Deviljho… They may panic and think he's too dangerous to keep around. Doing what you said of capturing him and bringing him to the guild and well…" 9S trailed, gesturing to his monstie, wincing and giving the subtle implications of cutting his throat that both felynes knew what it meant.

"**GROAH."** Rogue barked in agreement knowing what his rider was thinking of and was also concern for his own well being.

"We don't know if they'll report him out of concern for your safety or for the fact that he is a Deviljho." Pod 153 spoke, sharing his thoughts. They all did and nod their heads in agreement to the notion.

"No offense to Rogue, but if it were a different monster then maybe it would be marginally easier to convince the two of them that you have tamed and befriended a monstie." Whistill said, while Rogue made a short chuff of air expressing he wasn't offended from what the felyne chief said.

He knew what he is, Rogue learned from 9S reading him about his species. They are powerful monsters as whole that many couldn't help but be wary off. It would be hard for Rogue to show any other that he is different from his wild brethren as a monstie, while staying true to his nature as a Deviljho.

"But even then, that's still stretch since you would been claiming that you tamed a monster. 2B and A2, even Pod 42, would still be skeptical to your validity. Doesn't help that explaining your kinship may seem farfectched too, at first glance." Pod 153 added.

The red striped black felyne shared the same concern with Whisitill and knew that 2B and A2, no matter how trusting they are of 9S, would still attempt to do the right thing if they believe it to be. In the case of Rogue, it may take a lot of convincing for the two to not report the Deviljho to the guild and prove that Rogue is indeed tame, not domesticated and still a monster dangerous and powerful to be respected, but a threat towards them.

A long conversation and debate that both she and her meowster may not be looking forward to, if ever.

"Sorry Nyain-es, maybe you're right and it is your call to make whether to tell your secret or not. Nya, if it does go south, I don't know if my settlement is ready to defend ourselves against the blight without Rogue. I can't risk revealing our secret when it could do more harm while we have a crisis right now too, Nya." Whistill said apologetically, his ear dropping a bit, reconsidering his suggestion entirely.

9S instead simply turns towards him before patting the felyne chief's head consolingly.

"No need to apologize Whistill. If anything, if you didn't ask that question, I would have forgotten that I was keeping a big secret to not just 2B and A2, but to the entirety of YoRHa and the guild." 9S said and visible shook from the revelation of how heavy the gravity of his situation is with being a rider.

"We may have gotten a bit complacent with our recent success and we did get pretty good at lying…" Pod 153 said sharing the same sentiments and cringing a bit from her last remark.

"But. I know I can't keep this secret for long and I don't want to keep at it either." 9S said, his thoughts not wanting to keep any secrets from 2B and lose her trust of him after everything they been through together.

"I don't want to keep my past a secret for too long to the people important to me. And being a Rider and learning about it is kinda amazing that I want to share it at least to 2B. Maybe finally get Rogue to meet her too." 9S said while patting the Deviljho who rumbled in agreement.

"**GROAH!"** Rogue let's out a short bark before resuming his trek inside the nest, happy to know their conversation was turning lighter. His attention not needed to focus on their conversation.

"Yes, then she can finally stop pestering Pod 42 to ask me how you improved a lot from the past couple of days and the other couple of questions A2 has, like your new appetite." Pod 153 chimed in amusement, remembering the other felyne of their household being forced to make her spill their secrets unknowingly and but she remained adamant of denying his request.

"I bet Rogue would want to meet the actual persons, Nya. Instead of us making more doll replicas for him to play with and help explain who you are talking about, Nya." Whistill said, earning a chuckle from the Deviljho.

That sounded like a dead bird warbling, while his body shook and making his occupants on his back giggle at the vibrations and from the sound he made.

"Hahaha true… I still can't believe you made dolls of all of us for Rogue." 9S laughed and agreed with the two.

"But until then, I think we may need to keep this secret a down low for the time being. Until a situation calls for it." 9S said to the group while Rogue approaches a wall and began to sniff at it.

"Agreed Nya. Rogue will hide with us if he can't help in the tracking and unless it's an extreme emergency that you may need of him, Nya." The felyne chief agreed with 9S's decision and began to make some plans in his head for any contingencies.

"Yup, now let's just focus on Rogue and if he can find a path for us."

"But meowster." Pod 153 spoke gaining their attention. "When do you think it will be the time to tell 2B or the others?"

The felyne asked one more question to 9S, making him think for few seconds before he gave an immediate answer.

"Well, until I find more proof that I'm not the only one who can tame monsters and that there are others beside riders who can too."

"Is this what you and the captains also talked about earlier? That one theory were humans and monsters coexisted underground?" Pod 153 asked.

"Yup that's the one! If we can find more proof and evidence besides showing and trying everything the Rider's manual says, then it may be easier for us to tell them our secret. Heck, I think if I mentioned that A4 used to do the same of looking for evidences like the monster flute and believing in the theory too, then 2B and A2 may be swayed to our side much easily." 9S said, hopeful that maybe 2B and A2 would give him the chance to explain since A4 shared the same interest.

"Then that means treasure hunting while black blight hunting in the caverns. Again Meowster, it seems we're once more doing something crazy. Hopefully it won't end with us getting another monstie." Pod 153 said with a sigh but trying not to let her smirk show from the exicitng prosepct for another adventure.

"C'mon it'll be fun! And don't worry Pod, one monstie is enough for me… for now. And Rogue here may still need a bit more growing before he becomes a big brother. But who knows if we might find an egg or two." 9S reassures the felyne, while smiling at her with a knowing look.

"**Grrrr"** Rogue nods in agreement.

"Well one can hope, Nya. Though, who knows what will find in those caverns. Maybe something else entirely." Whistill shrugged his shoulders, while 9S agreed to the notion.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel excited of finding out." 9S then looks down and meets Rogue's gaze, feeling the same excitement radiating from him too.

"You feel it too don't you." Rogue gives him a stare filled with determination in response, before 9S felt a sensation rising in his gut, knowing what his monstie will do next.

"Guys… Rogue found it and just our luck too on his first try." 9S said to the felynes and feeling a certain anticipation on what's coming next.

"Well, what are we waiting for Nya."

"Let's get to it!"

Both Felyne shouted with excitement and feeling a bit adventurous at the moment.

"**GROOOOAAAHHH!"** Rogue roared sharing the group's sentiment before shooting a stream of dragon energy from his mouth to the wall in front of them.

The dragon breath went for a while, kicking up some dust and covering the view in front of them, until Rogue stopped. A cloud of smoke faced them before slowly dissipating from their view like an unknown spectre. What was left was a clear open path, with signs showing that it was used and made long ago by the monster that lived in the nest.

The four companions shared an awed expression and then gave each other an excited grin, before staring at the unknown abyss they'll venture through.

With a tap to his side from 9S, Rogue begins to enter the new path they found.

* * *

The path they took ventured deep underground. There wasn't anything to illuminate their way, besides Rogue occasionally flaring up his dragon breath in his mouth to act as a bootleg flashlight. The Deviljho was also their main guide through the tunnels below, with his sense of smell and ability to see in the dark useful.

Unfortunately for 9S, Pod 153 and Whistill also possess night vision for being felynes, and are able to see in the dark and where they are headed. Leaving the boy the only one with no clue what the tunnels were like. But all three agreed that the monstie's senses are far more suited to navigate the underground path and to detect monsters to avoid, should there be any.

They didn't have a particular objective in mind besides looking for any trace of the black blight and were simply just exploring. But the felynes, while relaying to 9S, could see Rogue knew what he was doing and clearly had the instincts monsters have, mentioned before on how to travel underground. Yet where Rogue was going and if he found something, they didn't know and just trusted the Deviljho will lead them to somewhere promising.

Especially since the path they took had many twist and turns, which made one think they were traveling a labyrinth. But Rogue knew where to look, smell and turn to, with every way lead to another opening and split path to take that didn't end with a block entrance. They tried a while ago, as a test, and went on the opposite way from what Rogue chose. They found a large boulder in their way at the end, making it a dead end and cementing their faith in Rogue's navigating skills.

Finally, after a while the group began to see light and it's source seemed to be the one Rogue was tracking of.

"Finally, light! I thought I'll never see it again!" 9S said in relief.

"Well what did you expect Nya, when you go down a dark cave without a torch." Whistill rolled his eyes at the exaggerated reaction of the boy.

"But it is curious to find light all the way down here." Pod 153 said, earning a nod from the two.

"Well let's go find out and see what it is." 9S said as Rogue began to pick up the pace, with an agreeing roar.

"**GROAH"**

As they make their way towards the light, they ended up entering a room filled with bright bio luminesce moss. It covered the entire room and illuminating it with a faint green light. Reflecting the light and shinning it about was an underground river that flows across the room and through the walls covering both ends of the body of water.

The group was mesmerized by the sight and felt lucky to find a view this good. The room also seemed to be the end of the path they took, marking this place the end of their little adventure before they return to the surface for 9S to report to Devola and Popola of this find.

"Well, we didn't find any trace of the black blight, which is good. Meaning the infection hasn't spread that far or below here." 9S said as he dismounted Rogue and approached the river.

"True and finding a relatively peaceful place underground instead."

"With rare moss that glows, Nya!"

The felynes follow suit, with Rogue approaching the river too to look at it. The monstie gave a sniff, then a tentative lick of the water and found nothing wrong before drinking it.

Rogue gave a content hiss, liking the cool liquid and quenching his thirst, while the others waded and splash themselves in the water finding it refreshing too. 9S smiled to himself and felt excited to share this to the others later.

"I can't wait to show 2B and the captains this… Oh I bet the look in A2's face will—"

***CRRAAAKKKAACOOMMM!**

Suddenly the walls and the entire room began to vibrate intensely, shaking the ground and causing 9S and the felynes to nearly tumbled into the river if weren't for Rogue catching them.

"Earthquake, Nya! RIGHT NOW!" Whistill shouted in panic while they tried to steady themselves and move to a safer position.

The room continued to shake violently, while Rogue shielded and covered the group in case some of the ceiling fell on them. The group hoped the earthquake will past and the worst won't happen of them being buried alive.

Suddenly, large cracks appeared on a wall across them with pieces of rock falling off it as the earth continued to vibrate. The group watched it come down, while 9S heard faint sounds coming from the wall.

The boy tried his best to listen to them and upon focusing on it, he could hear the faint sounds of monsters roaring. He couldn't believe it and widen his eyes in shock, before noticing Rogue sharing the same expression, the monstie also hearing the faint sounds.

But before 9S could voice his question while the room was still shaking, the sounds faded and couldn't be heard anymore. The shaking stop and the impromptu earthquake ended at the same time. The group turned their attention at the wall and saw a large hole was made.

Before anyone could react appropriately to asses their situation, a black mist began to leak from the large hole. A familiarly looking haze that made the entire group tense with dread and fear. With 9S and Pod 153 well aware of what it is and Whistill and Rogue seeing and witnessing the black blight for the first time in person.

Their feeling of dread plummeted further in their gut when they heard the hiss and growls of monsters approaching. The group went into combat mode, with 9S drawing his glaive and signaling his kinsect on standby, Pod 153 and Whistill drawing their weapons, and Rogue baring his teeth while posing to look more menacing.

They waited in trepidation for whatever monster would come up out from the hole leaking the black haze.

They didn't wait long when a tangled ball of claws and limbs burst out of it roughly to the ground. The growling and pained shrieks coming from a pair of raptorian wyverns fighting each other.

9S found the scene weird and strange for both monsters were Velocipreys, but one was covered in dark haze with its eyes glowing red, dominating the fight. The other was normal and clearly losing before its aggressor bites its neck and sloppily rip its throat out. Its opponent falls limp, dead, the victor gives a roar of victory while the rest of the group watched.

The Velociprey then turns its attention to them, its eyes glowing red with insanity before it gives a call that echoes throughout the cave. Then, to the groups horror, more glowing red eyes appear from the hole behind the Velociprey. More raptors of its pack came out the dark haze opening, covered with the same substance and red eyes, clearly infect by the black blight like their packmate.

With a roar the pack charges to attack while 9S and the rest hastily respond to their assault.

"**GRROOOOAAAHHHH!"** With a roar, Rogue leaps and smashes the leading raptors with his body weight before tail whipping, jaw crunching and body slamming the rest engaging him.

9S swiftly extracts essence from some Velocipreys, before feeling stupid for throwing caution in the wind of attempting to extract from black blighted monsters. Was relief that his kinsect didn't get infected nor were there any negative side effects in his body from extracting from the blighted wyverns.

He immediately responded with a flurry of slashes and swings, slaying the raptors approaching him, while Pod 153 and Whistill support him.

Their fight wasn't any more difficult from their other confrontations with the other wild Velocipreys, but the savagery and rabid behavior of the Velociprey was disturbing. When 9S knocked one to the ground with another, both Velocipreys began to attack each other instead, until one died and couldn't maul any flesh off the other anymore.

"What is wrong with these guys!" 9S shouted as he noticed the disregard for its packmate was unnatural to the species and the rabid brutality the other Velocipreys were now currently inflicting on each other.

"It's the Black blight, Nya. It causes them to go insane and fight each other!" Whistill said as he, Pod 153 and 9S move away from the fight as the pack descends on itself. Claws and teeth were bared, blood splashing out in the open from wounds and torn flesh.

They watch in gross fascination as the pack dispatch itself, raptors killing each other until the last one falls to the ground. The sight of the massacre and the blood staining the ground, greatly disturbed them. For a second, 9S remained fixated at the black haze radiating off the corpses floating in the air and dissipating.

Until he remembered Rogue and the black blight's effects on monsters.

"ROGUE!" 9S shouted in worry and turned to his monstie. Only to find to his horror, Rogue rapidly shaking and slamming his head on the ground.

When the monstie turned his head towards the group, 9S could see small puffs of dark smoke surrounding his face. The black blight trying to infect him and take over his mind.

"NO ROGUE!" He shouted while running to the Deviljho's aid. Only for Rogue to blast his dragon breath in retaliation forcing everybody to dodged and back off.

The black blight's influence was affecting the monstie much quicker than expected and as 9S laid down on the ground watching his partner turn mad, his mind struggled to think of way to save him.

"I need to get him." 9S said, while Pod 153 and Whistill face him with shock and worry.

"But, meowster what will you do?!"

"Yes, Nyain-es! Don't go! No one has cured a monster, or anything infected by the black blight before!"

"We NEED to help him! I can't lose him!" 9S shouted in reply to their attempt to dissuade him, before jumping into the fray of the thrashing monstie.

"BUT MEOWSTER—" Pod called out before 9S cut her off, with a desperate cry to save Rogue.

"I'LL KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!"

The two felynes could only watch in worry as 9S continues to charge straight at Rogue.

The monstie noticed him, now with eyes glowing purple, and lunged to bite 9S. The boy dodges and narrowly misses getting nicked by one of Rogues teeth. He attempts to hit the Deviljho on the head with the blunt end of his glaive, only for a tail whip from Rogue to disarm him.

Biting a curse from his breath, 9S changes tactics while Rogue continues his attempts to attack 9S.

Stomping, biting, and smashing, Rogue did everything while 9S dodged all of them. His training and mock sparring sessions with his monstie paying off and with Rogue's mind going crazy helped in predicting his moves. But it still left 9S with nothing to do to drive the black blight away and get Rogue to snap out of it.

Rogue misses another lunge, with his jaws right in front of 9S. The boy, performing an insane act, grabs a hold of them before firmly shutting the Deviljho's jaws.

In retaliation, Rogue begins to wave and smash 9S to the walls and the ground to get him off his jaws. While 9S grits his teeth, clings to his life and endures the pain he was receiving to keep Rogue's jaws close. Pod 153 and Whistill could only watch in horror as 9S continues to get beaten to the ground and waved around like a ragdoll.

"Rogue… I know…you're… in there—AH !" 9S spoke before giving a pained grunt as Rogue continues to try to dislodged him.

"You can…fight this! You're strong Rogue! I believe in you!" Rogue then moves to the river and drags 9S through the water to get him to slip and try to drown him to let go, but the boy remains on his snout and steels his resolve.

"I'm here for you buddy! I don't care how strong the black blight is!" 9S shouted despite the water drowning his words and turning them to gurgle.

"It. Can't. BEAT. US!" 9S shouted in finality.

His kinship stone glowed bright and illuminated the whole room in response. The shine of the blue stone blinded everyone, forcing them to close their eyes.

It felt like a long moment passed before the shine began to wane and cease to emanate from the stone.

As the light faded, Rogue's body went still and 9S let go of his snout and fell to the water, exhuasted. The noise forcing Pod 153 and Whistill to open their eyes and look at their surroundings in disbelief.

They saw the black blight was gone, visibly from Rogue and the corpses of the slain Velociprey. Plus the hole where they came from didn't leak anymore black haze yet still glowed an eerie shade of purple. A few seconds after the light faded, Rogue opened his eyes blinking like he woken up from a dream. The first thing he saw was his rider, wet and covered in bruises kneeling before him, before the Deviljho noticed that he was currently standing in the river.

"Hey, Rogue… You okay?" 9S asked weakly and patted his snout, before he gave a small groan of pain.

Rogue immediately warbled a concern growl, wordless asking what was wrong?

What happened?

How, did he get hurt?

…What did Rogue do?

The last one 9S understood and interpreted correctly after he saw Rogue glancing to some of the scratches he has and could connect them that he got those from getting grazed from his chin teeth. Guilt settling in the monstie's mind of what he could have done to his rider.

9S's silenced made Rogue visibly lower his head, regardless of whatever it is he did, it didn't change the fact that he hurted his friend and partner. His expression turned to one of regret, shame and remorse and tried to face away from 9S. Only for the boy to firmly tug his head towards him and wrap himself into a firm hug on the Deviljho's snout.

"You got blighted… by the black blight" 9S said, making Rogue realize what he did. A short chuff escaped the Deviljho's mouth before 9S heard a soft sound of a feeble whine. His monstie whimpering and keening softly in his arms, feeling ashamed and regretful of his actions.

"Hey now… it's okay… I got you back didn't I." 9S said as he begins to stroke Rogue's scales comforting him. "And I'm okay too. Nothing a little potion can't fix. Besides, getting a bit banged up beats losing you against that blight."

9S continues to reassure Rogue, patting his snout and even wiping some of his tears for feeling guilty of hurting him. The Deviljho pushes to bury his head on 9S stomach, like how he used to when he was smaller to apologize. 9S simply continues to stroke his scales to soothe him, while Pod 153 and Whistill approach the two.

"Its okay Rogue, I forgive you. it wasn't your fault at all, okay." 9S said as the Deviljho glances at him.

"Yeah, he's right you know. It's the black blight's fault and we all know you wouldn't harm meowster even if you want to." Pod 153 said before climbing on top of his head and petting him in comfort.

"And Holy Fatalis Rogue! You and 9S beat it, Nya! With your kinship too!" Whistill exclaimed, earning a surprise look from the monstie.

"Its true, the kinship stone glowed really bright then you were cured. Just like that." 9S explained to Rogue, who rumbled still in disbelief.

"And not just you Rogue, but also the monster corpses. Normally the haze would fade naturally but your light somehow casted them away and any trace of the black blight in the whole room!" Pod 153 added with a cheer, making both 9S and Rogue glance around the room to see for themselves.

The room did show signs of not being touched by the black blight and if they could ignore the corpses of the Velociprey, the room looked overall brighter than before when they first arrived.

"Well, not everything in the room, Nya…" Whistill said wearily before pointing and turning everyone's attention to the hole still dark and glowing a faint eerie purple.

* * *

Moments later…

After a few minutes to recuperate and healing their injuries, with great reluctance the group approached the hole. Their intention to their approuch is to take a peek inside and investigate. Of course, done out of duty and to report to the guild if it was related to the black blight, just to be safe since they were attacked by blighted monsters and Rogue did get infected was miraculously cured.

It was 9S at the front since he was wearing the kinship stone and possibly use its power again to ward of the black blight, even if he has to figure it out how to do it again. Pod 153 and Whistill were with Rogue, on his back and approached behind the rider. The felynes mounted and ready, should they need to make a hasty escape with Rogue. The monstie staying back a bit, not taking the chance of getting infected again and ready to bolt once 9S mounts him to retreat.

They were already in front of the hole, but they shared one last nervous look with each other before they entered. 9S takes a deep breathe before jumping into the hole disappearing from his companions line of sight.

They waited for him to give a signal and after few seconds they heard him.

"Guys…. You better come in here!" 9S called out to them, fear and panic evident in his voice. Throwing caution out of the wind, Rogue with the felynes jump into the hole after hearing the dread in 9S's voice ready to assist him.

But they weren't prepared to what they would see next, which made Rogue stop in his tracks beside 9S and all of them gawking at the sight before them.

"I think… Now we know why… there hasn't been any changes with the black blight in the northern area." Pod 153 whispered, while trying to control the panic rising in her chest.

"Nya, the infection wasn't spreading in the surface..." Whistill spoke with horror in his voice.

"It was spreading right under our noses…" 9S said with trepidation. His anxiety spiking with the others of the implication the sight before them held.

As right in front of the group, hundreds of bio luminesces moss illuminates the room with an eerie purple glow from all sides, from the edged of the ceilings to the walls surrounding them.

"But it does make sense for it to spread underground…"

Yet, what took the group's breath away with dread and fear was not the infected moss or the monster corpses they didn't notice of the uninfected Velocipreys littering the ground.

"A4 and the Black calamity did fall underground…"

It was the hundreds of tangled roots on the ceiling. That stretched to the ground below them, touching and emitting a black haze and glowing a dark shade of purple.

Permeating the cold dread they felt creeping in their bones…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And the plot thickens!**

**Also I like to share that we're approuching the chapters where Rogue would be discovered, which would mark the begining of the end for the first arc. **

**So give or take, depending on my writing time and mood, there is at least 8-9 chapters left before the second arc of this story. **

**That's all and thanks again for reading, s****ee you in the next chapter!**

**And enjoy the omakes!**

* * *

**Omake I**

(LimE)

"You know…" Devola started to remember something before looking at 9S, who was walking beside her. "All this talk of monster taming reminded me of a book my friend recently published."

"Really what was the title?" 9S asked.

"Something, something Redan or whatever… it supposed to be a legend that he got from my white-haired friend. Who again, says it ties to his theory of monsters and humanity teaming up and working together." Devola gave a nonchalant shrug until she notice 9S shooting up in excitement.

"Oh, The Legend of Redan! I have that book and you're friends with the author LimE?! Does he have other books related to it or a sequel in the making?" 9S asked excitedly.

"Woah, woah… easy there. I didn't know you were a fan—" Devola paused, then turned her expression to a serious one before asking 9S.— "Wait are you a fan of LimE? How many books have you read of his?"

"Well ugh, I'm not really a fan since I just got his book and only read that one book. But I do know he was the author for this other novel Zinnia and the other village leaders were reading. 'The Shadow lord and the Curse swordswoman' I think that was the title? But she never let me read it for some reason she wouldn't tell me until I'm older. Which made me learn what genre it was... Then made me think she thought the book isn't appropriate for me since its smut." 9S said while wondering again to why he couldn't read that particular book.

"It's smut and more…" Devola whispered to herself.

"What?"'

"Nothing!" Devola said too quickly, her panic obvious to her companion. "Just… listen to Zinnia and take her word for it. Don't read the book until you're older."

"But I'm a teen doesn't that mean I can read—"9S looked skeptical and was about to ask why only to be cut by Devola.

"Ah, ah, promise me you won't read it. Some scenes are too mature even for teenagers. Trust me, who knows what goes inside the mind of my friend LimE. The utter carnal and lustful desire that can corrupt the innocent and virgin minds… Displayed in words and for one's perverted imagination! That can be too much! You must never read it, less you be scarred…" Devola warned to dissuade the boy.

That was one of the reasons to why she wouldn't disclose the book to 9S. Which Devola exaggerated a bit to discourage him to read it, since the book wasn't as extreme as she was making it out to be.

But It wasn't the main reason though.

If Zinnia found out that Devola spoiled the book for her through 9S, and corrupted said charge, then she'll be skinned alive by the wyverian chief. The thought made her shudder and she wouldn't want to receive the ire of the retired guild knight.

"It can't be that bad? Or is it?" At first it seemed to work, but after seeing Devola tensed at his prodding, 9S got more curious about the book.

At the same time he felt more reserve not to read it though. "Are the scenes really that risk and graphic?"

"Well, there is this one scene…" Devola began, running through her thoughts unknowingly. "Now that I think about it; It kinda matches our setting and our current situation. I mean, in a cavern with old trinkets/treasure. One guy and two pairs of twins with felynes. Plus, Anemone did tell me you got a lot stamina—"

"DEVOLA!" Popola nearly shrieked in panic, red faced, while silently chastising her sister. Devola realized what was she was saying and immediately covers her mouth. While 9S got a bit more intrigued from what the captain was about to say. His adolescent mind and teenage hormones urging him to ask more from Devola.

"Wait, why did you say I had a lot of stamina? Or why were there two twins? What's with the felynes too? Did the main character had to choose... OR WAS THE SCENE A—"

"Task on hand—NOW!" Popola ordered the two quickly, making it to avoid 9S asking more questions of the graphic scene Devola was talking about. A stern glare sent into his direction all but shut him up to continue their work in silence, as they continue to search for tracks in the cavern.

* * *

**Omake II**

(Living with A4)

For Zinnia, meeting A4 was like a blessing in disguise, shaped as a beautiful rose with sharp thorns. For while A4 brought cheer and joy to her girls, there were times the energetic hunter was hard to handle. Especially when Zinnia's girls are stuck/glued to the hunter's side.

Living with A4 was a blast for the twins, 2B and A2. They both have a mentor and an older figure to follow, plus a fun guardian to watch over them. While the slightly boring Zinnia, who was still the fun mom, was away for Village business.

A4 would spend time with the two by telling stories of her travels and quests, and doing various activities with them. Ranging from hunter training, after inspiring them to be hunters, to other much simpler things. Like painting, teaching and educating the two, and failing how to cook—

Which the three seemed to share having less mediocre to horrible cooking skills, which became one of the reasons for the wyverian chief to hire and take in Pod 42 and Pod 153 as felyne household helpers and Palicos.

—2B and A2 in turn idolize her and at times try to be like her and earn some of her praise. With some notable events Zinnia would recall a bit humorous and endearing.

One particular coming into mind whenever Zinnia spots 2B and A2's hunting armor.

* * *

"What are you two doing in my closet?" The wyverian asked seeing her girls rummaging through her wardrobe.

"Looking for heels to practice with." A2 replied, while focused on her search.

"Heels?" Zinnia asked, confused until 2B explained.

"Yeah, A4 fights with her hunter boots… or greaves? —modified to have heels." The other twin said before continuing their search.

"But why would she fight like that?" Zinnia asked, honest with her curiosity and surprised she didn't notice A4 with her modified hunter gear. Nor the height difference between them in her off days in the house and compared to how she looks like during her hunts out in the field.

"Something about wyverns and birds actually stand on their toes and by fighting and staying on your toes… makes you able to fight… at the same plain field? …I don't understand the entirety." 2B struggled to explain what the older hunter explanation was, not remembering the entirety of it.

"That and she did say being in sync or something, but she didn't tell us anything else or say anymore…" A2 added.

"Well, I don't know the practicality of fighting with heels but who am I to judged what your master in the hunting arts do…" Zinnia said to the two before pulling them close to her.

"Just promise me to use the old ones okay, some of the shoes I have are a bit expensive for this momma to replace."

"Yeah, we promise!" The two answered with a nod of their heads.

"Good, now you two should have asked me first. Then my closet wouldn't look like it had a fight with a mini Kushala Daora." Zinnia told the two while they had a sheepish expression.

"You guys are lucky too that I don't have digitigrade legs like the other wyverians…" Zinnia added to herself before finding the location of her old heels.

* * *

In the end, the two ended up mastering fighting with heels and ordering the same modification of their armors to Masamune.

To A4's surprise and to Zinnia's pleasure of seeing her appalled reaction.

A4's continued presence in their lives greatly influenced the girls for the better, and it helps that family loves her as one of their own.

Zinnia herself, couldn't help treating the young hunter at times as if she were one of own her kids.

* * *

"You three are late again and covered in mud. How many times does this make it for me... To remind you to avoid fishing during the rain season?" Zinnia asked A4, 2B and A2 as they entered the house with buckets of fish.

"At least five times." 2B answered putting her bucket down while staining the floor with mud and Zinnia grimacing visibly at it.

"Not like it's a big deal. It didn't rain so we're not at risk of getting a cold." A2 said nonchalantly while wiping some of the mud off her hair to the floor.

"Yes, but you're bringing a mess to the house!" Zinnia scolded A2 before continuing. "And I know that A4 would have been tempted to start a mud fight whenever the opportunity comes." The wyverian chief stares at the hunter, who chuckles.

"Guilty...hehehe." Not even sounding a bit remorseful.

"A4…" Zinnia started with a glower.

"Hey, don't worry Zinnia. We'll clean up and take care of the mess! Besides 2B here seems to like fishing and is good at it too, we got a good haul because of her. Plus, mud wrestling is good exercise and good for the skin, you should try it some time." A4 said cheerfully to Zinnia, who was having none of her excuses right now or her cheery attitude disregarding the mess she made.

"Well you three should try bathing in water and soap, it does wonders on muddy a complexion. You three better do it now before you start cleaning the mud tracks, you'll be trailing in the house."

"But wait, wouldn't that mean we have to bathe twice? One right now and another after we get dirty from cleaning?" 2B asked.

"Ugh, really… can't we just skip the bathing and just go to resting. I'm tired…." A2 drawled and annoyed at the idea.

"NO. Now chop, chop, get going or no dinner for you three." Zinnia said before going behind the trio and clapping at their backsides to head to the showers.

"Okay, okay, we're going Zinnia… Man, you're as strict as my mom…" A4 said as she leads the girls to the second floor.

"I better be as strict! Your cleaning habits are almost as bad as the Commander's! And don't forget to change your bed sheets!" Zinnia called at them.

"Mine or A2's!"

"Both!"

* * *

In the later years, A4 would confide to Zinnia that she was like another mom for her too.

And would be happy to introduce the wyverian chief and the girls to her family. Confident that they'll get along, which A4 would point out that her interaction and dynamic with her family was not as different as it is in Zinnia's household. Believing both her families will get along well and be close really quick.

A meeting that Zinnia looked forward to until the present, hoping to see the family of the person who she holds deep respect and gratitude to.

For A4 really brought out the cheer and fun side from 2B and A2, which the wyverian appreciated greatly. The hunter helped bring her girls out of their shells and turned them to be more eager to explore their world than hide in fear from others and make friends instead.

Despite their reputation of being girls not to be mess with.

Which then turned to hunters not to be ****ed with in their later years.

A4 may had a hand with that after she gave her own explicit threats to some unruly hunters bothering the two. For the hunter was someone that was both fun and dangerous to cross with, and pray that you don't get caught in her wrath should anyone receive her ire.

Although, Zinnia would admit that A4 can bring both sides of her together and make the fun a bit...

...too much at times.

* * *

"What the hell A4!" Zinnia shouted at the hunter.

"Its tooootally safe Zinnia!" A4 said while riding a charging Bulldrome around a forest clearing—

"Get my kids off that thing!"

—With both 2B and A2 riding with the hunter, were 2B seemed to be at the front of A4 seemingly leading the Bulldrome and A2 sitting behind waving her hands in the air.

"Yeah go faster 2B!" A2 cheered.

"Got it!" 2B replied while tapping the fanged beast side with her foot to make it go faster. Which A4 gave a much harder tap to spur the Bulldrome to speed up. The hunter being the real one in control of their ride.

"This is not what I had in mind for a small picnic in the forest! And not one where we commandeer a monster for rodeo rides!" Zinnia wailed after them as the Bulldrome began to run faster circling the Wyverian chief.

"C'mon Zinnia it's fun!" A2 called out to her.

"Yeah, hop on. We can find a better place to eat lunch like this!" 2B said watching her guardian's attempts to keep following them.

"A4, I don't like this type of influence you're projecting on to my kids!" Zinnia yelled at the hunter who, to her dismay, laughs freely in response with no worries or what so ever.

"They're going to be hunters, right? Might as well let them get used to mounting and riding monsters. Besides your kids are tough! I mean 2B was the one who jumped on first, I just followed for her safety." A4 cooly replied as they looped another around Zinnia, who was tapping her foot in fustration.

"Only because the Bulldrome was attempting charge us! And why did A2 jump after you!?" Zinnia asked incredulously, while feeling exasperated at the elder twin's action.

"I didn't want to be left behind!" A2 answered like it was the most obvious reason, earning a muffled groan from the chief.

"C'mon Zinnia just jump on!"

"Yeah, Jump!"

"Show A4 your flips! She hasn't seen you in action yet."

The three called out to the chief, all urging the wyverian to join in the fun.

"Are you three serious!" Zinnia shouted in disbelief, irritation edging out of her from hearing them tell her to go along with it.

...

"Yeah!" All of them replied, as the Bulldrome snorts, passing the chief in another lap.

...

"...FINE!" The chief relents not bothering to fight them anymore, seeing her arguments were futile.

That and the chief wouldn't admit out loud that she was getting tired of running after them. Plus, the Bulldrome seemed to have relented to be their willing steed the moment A4 jumped on its back. Evident that A4 kept the fanged beast running around the wyverian and acting tamed too, surprisingly.

"Get ready here I come!" Zinnia shouted after calculating the time of her jump, the trio watched in bated anticipation.

With the picnic basket secured around one of her arms and sealed tight, Zinnia leaped in the air towards the Bulldrome.

She made a couple of twirls and flips before gracefully landing and mounting the Bulldrome's back, right behind A2.

"VOILA!" The wyverian said with arms open wide on her sides, earning applauds from those whose hands were free.

"That was cool!" A4 said.

"Yeah, Badass!" A2 cheered.

"As expected from our Zinnia!" 2B complimented.

"Oh… you guys stop. You're flattering me…." The wyverian said with a blush, waving one hand at them, flustered from all of the praise.

"Now that we're all here lets head to this spot I know of. It's safe, monster free and a lot of Gastronome Tuna to fish!" A4 said turning the Bulldrome to another direction.

"Fish?" 2B said with enthusiasm, excited to try fishing again.

"Let's get a big one and see what they have inside!" A2 added with glee.

"As long as it's safe… and A2 doesn't get to hold the pocketknife." Zinnia said as A2 whines in protest. "Awww…"

The hunter nods and reassures the chief before they head off, further into the forest.

"Of course Zinnia, don't worry." A4 said to the skeptical wyverian.

* * *

The days after, they had more adventures and outings together, much the same and some different than the last. If Zinnia only knew what would have happened to A4 on her last mission two and half years ago, then maybe she would have done something to save her life on that faithful day. Then their days would have gone on together longer.

Far longer...

* * *

"Are you sure, you have to go?"

"It's just a hunch… but there's something I need to check…"

"You've just arrived and now you're saying goodbye."

"I won't be long; it will just be a short trip. Maybe a day or so, depending on the Commander's mood."

"Go easy on her…"

"I know, don't worry…"

"Are you sure you can't stay and leave this up for tomorrow? A2 and 2B were looking forward for today and are excited to see you. They wanted to show you their progress in their training and maybe give you a little surprise too, later…"

"Hahaha… tempting. They did look excited for something like when they were kids... hard to believe that they're teenagers right now..."

"True... they seem to be growing up really quick..."

...

"But... I need to do this Zinnia. Something is wrong. I can't explain and I don't know what it is."

"So it's more than a hunch huh…"

...

"Yeah... probably…"

...

"...But I promise. I'll be back, ...then you guys can show me whatever surprise you have for me!"

...

"You better..."

" Tell the girls I love them and tell them I'm sorry I had to leave early."

"Will do. And don't worry. They'll undertsand, so you don't need to apologize."

"Okay... Thanks Zinnia."

"No problem A4. We'll be here waiting for you until you comeback..."

"And I'll be thinking of you guys until then."

...

"See you soon A4, stay safe."

"See you guys too Zinnia. I assure you that when tomorrow arrives, I'll be here!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tomorrow never came.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's notes:**

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter, been a while since I updated! **

**Hope everybody is doing okay and staying safe while in quarantine, waiting for it to end.**

**Until then, here is the chapter enjoy!**

***Edit. 30/06/20**

**Fixed this chapter a bit and rearrange some wording. It's still the same content from before, so nothings much change. Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside an underground cavern were a small stream flows, a battle was being held.

Staring at the mad glowing eyes of his opponent and taking note of the black haze surrounding its body, Rogue blasted a stream of dragon energy straight at the infected monster. The monster staggered before madly charging the Deviljho revealing itself as a fanged beast, an Azuros, infected by the black blight.

Dodging a claw swipe, Rogue charges and tackles the Azuros. Body checking the large bear brute to the ground while 9S descends from above and stabs his glaive on the beast's back. The Azuros gives a pained roar, before jerking upright and attempting to dislodge 9S from its back, who shifts to a mounting position and begins to stab the bear with his hunting knife.

Rogue waits for an opening to attack while surveying their current adversary for any other weaknesses to exploit. But the monstie watches, with confidence, his Rider toppling their foe. He sees the opportunity to fire another dragon breath towards the Azuros as 9S vaults off its back to his, mounting the saddle fluidly.

"Let's make this quick." 9S said, while Rogue nods in agreement before charging the blighted Azuros with a headbutt.

The fanged beast staggers before Rogue chomps on one of its paws, crushing the spiked armor on its fore arms before tossing the monster and sending it crashing into a wall. Before the Azuros could recover, Rogue leaps into the air with Jaws wide open straight towards it.

A sickening crunch is heard and Rogue steps back to see if the monster would get up but 9S found it satisfactory that it didn't. Rogue bellows a short bark in victory.

"**GROAH" **Rogue then turns to look at 9S while he watches the black haze linger at the dead body, before nodding back at him.

"Yeah go ahead."

Rogue then takes a deep breath before charging a dragon breath and then release a large amount on the corpse. It burns under the draconic energy and Rogue doesn't let up until the body combusts and explodes to a red and black pile of ash. Leaving nothing of it left in its trace.

With a snort and the job finish, Rogue then feels 9S tap his side signaling them to head back to the settlement.

"It's a good thing the guild ordered to burn the bodies to avoid the spread of the infection. The others won't think twice or be suspicious of seeing a pile of ash as unusual, with all the other monsters we burned with your breath Rogue. But I wish we figured out what the Kinship stone did so we don't have to keep doing these 'cremations'." 9S spoke with a grimace, while Rogue made a small growl in agreement. They still haven't figure out how to make the stone glow again to purge the blight and instead resorted to burning the bodies of the slain monsters.

Yet, if they had to burn the bodies to avoid the black blight from spreading, what would the implications mean to the infected plants or sections of the forest? It was a thought both didn't want to dwell on.

"But what else can we do, huh? We've been seeing more infected monsters as the week goes on. Hopefully, our efforts will pay off in finding the source or whatever monster is spreading the black blight." 9S wondered out loud and hoped for the better.

"**GROAH"** Rogue gave another roar, agreeing with his Rider.

9S lets out a yawns that catches Rogue's attention. Noticing the evident tiredness his Rider was showing the past few days due to their work.

"Maybe then, we can stop with our early morning scouting and we both can catch some Zzz..." 9S gave another yawn before leaning a bit backward to get into a comfortable position to doze off if he can.

"**Grrr..."**

"Hey, don't worry about me Rogue, I am getting enough sleep… I mean in between finding monster dens, working with 2B and A2, and brain storming with the twin captains, while chatting a bit on the old relics we find—"

"**GRRRR…"**

"Hey, hey we didn't find anything today, did we? Relax Rogue, I'll go to sleep early today. Promise. I'll have Pod remind me too." 9S said while stretching his hands above his head and bending back to lie properly on Rogue's back.

"Give a shake once were out kay, just gonna doze here for a bit…"

Rogue snorts in reply, before carrying on their way, getting use to his Rider's behavior these days.

* * *

It was just another morning of black blight tracking and blighted monster slaying for Rogue with his favorite rider. Though additionally for the two, it was another day working in the black blight investigation for 9S and another day defending the settlement for Rogue, while doing some of the other mundane tasks the felynes set up for the monstie to do for the day.

Following the stream to the exit of the cave, Rogue allows his mind to wander a bit. Looking back at the past series of events that led to him and his rider having this current set of work, which includes the regular confrontations with blighted monsters because of it.

The monstie knows it has been a few days since they found the large room with roots infected by the black blight during their investigation of the collector's den. A relatively short amount of time had past for things to become more complicated and much more hectic in the village of YoRHa. With the rest of the entire inhabitants of Whistill forest affected by the changes too, in response to this discovery.

Rogue could recall how that particular day's event went:

The discovery of the room filled with glowing moss and an underground river. The mini earth shake that happened after and led to an opening on the walls for some blighted monsters to enter. The fight that came after and his subsequent infection of the black blight. Then to him finally being cured by his rider and Kinship stone, before checking out the blighted room that made all of them freeze in dread.

Rogue knows that particular memory, isn't one of his best ones and would rather be one of the few he would forget than keep to himself, if he can. He's barely more than a month old and he's already making traumatizing memories for a monster his age.

Such is the life of a Deviljho monstie and being the partner of a curious and crazy individual that he cares deeply for. But Rogue knew and sense before their discovery that somethings were already happening in the Whistill forest. The air and overall mood already changed since then, with trouble already brewing even before they figure it out why or what it was.

Unfortunately, for Rogue and the rest, they noticed too late of the effects after they manifested.

As the monstie continues to remember what happened next after finding the blighted roots, Rogue recalls that it was his rider who was first to shake out of his shock and fear induced stupor before he gave orders and a plan of action on what to do next. With the main priority of reporting their findings to the twin captains as soon as possible. They split up on his orders, with Rogue told to go with Whistill and return to the settlement for the felyne chief to get help, while 9S and Pod 153 head out to find their earlier party and bring them to the black blighted roots.

To help them when they come back later, Rogue aided Whistill in marking the paths they took with the glowing moss they found in the cave for 9S and the others to follow later on, an idea sprung up by his rider's quick thinking. After that, Rogue waited patiently with Whistill for 9S and Pod 153 to return to the settlement for any news they need to know. Only for them comeback to the settlement the day after.

For good reason, due to the amount of information the two had to share with them about what happened on the guild's side the day before.

Once 9S and Pod 153 were in the settlement, Rogue and the others learned from the two that the room they found infected with the black blight wasn't the only one that was unearth that day. Countless others were found inside monster dens and caverns opened by the mini earthquake that happened. Rogue found out it was what 9S learned first when he met up with Devola and Popola the day before.

Both captains agreed to his rider's earlier notion of the black blight spreading underground and theorizing that the interconnected roots may be the reason to how its infection was spread. They all but confirmed it as true, when they went to see the sight of the blighted roots; the captains were shocked at the size of the infection, admitting to themselves that it was the largest among the caverns they have already scouted. The signs of the roots digging deeper underground and the soil around them also infected, further solidifies their theory of the black blight using them to spread underground.

The news only got worst from there when 9S told them next that infected monsters started to pour out of the caverns too, just like what happened with them. Most of the hunters, including 2B and A2, were immediately tasked to slay them in quick response. But unfortunately, some monsters that were aggravated by the sudden invasion, forced the hunters to split their attention and had to slay some that were becoming too aggressive and territorial.

It was the reason, as it was explained to Rogue, to why 9S and Pod were only available to come the settlement the day after. Because they were immediately put to work with the other guild members in response. Even joining the emergency meeting their village had later that night, once they were able get an idea of the situation. His rider then went into detail of what the village leaders decided and how the guild was going to proceed with the black blight operation, now that their situation just got bigger.

First, as Rogue took note or rather Whistill did when they listened, was that the Royal Scriveners will still push through in tracking the source of the infection and investigate/search any blighted monsters that weren't spotted during the initial outbreak after the earthquake. The research center will be cooperating with them to find a cure or come up with any preventive measures against the blight. Hunters will join them too in support while tending to their main orders decided by the guild.

Being the extermination of the infected monsters.

Which was the second thing the Deviljho took note, this one being more important to him and the rest of the settlement of knowing. For unfortunately from the initial day, some blight monster have escaped back further underground through different paths and making new tunnels, or out in the forest causing disturbances to the locale. The bad news added to that, was the black blight being spread by these monsters. Some parts of the western and southern sections of the forest have already showed signs of being infected and having the blight rooted spotted on some places and monster dens.

The final note Rogue recalls, which in relation with the threat of the black blight rising to dangerous levels, is that 9S's village has decided to have a temporary lockdown until the entire operation and the Black blight epidemic is settled. No one is allowed to leave the village without protection or of their own jurisdiction for their own safety. YoRHa won't be having any visitors or tourist coming either for who knows how long. But for traders, markets with imports, and others working to bring goods to the village will still continue on with their work. With added protection by the guild when venturing out or traveling for their trade. Some who aren't residents of the village are given the chance to leave for their safety as well, returining back to their homes and native villages. And for the safety of the hunters, investigations would only be done at the light of day and should cease before nightfall.

9S said this rule came from Devola and Popola, the twin captains, who have a marginal experience dealing with the black blight to a certain degree and were the one who suggested the curfew. They based it from knowing that the night is dangerous for anyone to venture out when blighted monsters are present, since they're much more difficult to hunt with the black haze obscuring them and the darkness helping stay out of sight. They added as an example, of the Black calamity behaving the same way years before and they added that the village is safer having all of its fighting force present to defend it, should a blighted monster risk invading YoRHa.

From there, the overall gist Rogue got from 9S and Pod was that the guild and the village of YoRHa will have a strict presence in the forest. They'll work nonstop until they can figure out and solve the entire black blight problem. His rider then told him and Whistill that this means they won't be able to meet or have the monstie risk roaming leisurely around the western section of the forest as he was used to. Not with all the hunters going to be present in the coming days.

It was one the few things that displeased Rogue and found the idea hard for him to accept, not being able to go around the forest during the day. The only silver lining Rogue noticed is the time he can afford to venture out to feed is at late night and early mornings. While 9S was rightlfully scared for him due to the threat of the blighted monsters, he knew his monstie has a better chance surviving his hunts due to being a monster and safer too without worrying of meeting a hunter in the middle of the night.

'And cause he is mother****ing Deviljho' is what Rogue remembers Whistill saying when he vouched for him. He was promptly given a pass from his rider to venture out at those times, as long as he follows the rules and stays safe.

But Rogue knows himself best and is confident with his skills, confident enough in avoiding hunters, monsters and the black blight entirely with his senses. And at the present, he also knows how to use the underground paths and tunnels for his convenience to hunt and travel long distances, while staying undetected from the surface. Which was really useful for him too and much handy for the rest of them, now that Rogue thought about it more.

Especially for the work 9S was given to him and by extention to Rogue too. Though he did had to argue with his rider to allow him to help.

Rogue paused in his thoughts and in his steps, sniffing the air and feeling themselves getting closer to the exit. He takes a glance at his sleeping rider and gives a low rumble of amusement. Remembering next what he did to convince them for him to help out.

It was right after explaining YoRHa's plan, when 9S and Pod 153 decided to tell him and Whistill the task they were assigned to do and the option the guild offered for the felyne chief and their settlement.

For Whistill. Basically, the guild still hopes to work with him and his tribe in investigating the black blight but also gave the option to back out. For their own safety and should Whistill want to focus in defending the settlement and avoid risking harm coming to them due to the black blight. The settlement's position is vaguely away from the main spread of the black blight and should not have any trouble from it if they keep their distance. But the guild will offer some hunters from YoRHa to help defend their borders, should Whistill and the rest of the felynes want them too.

9S then said to the felyne chief that the guild will wait for his answer and can look out for any day for them to hear his decision. They respect whatever plans or alterations they have that the village and the guild can do to help the felynes, within their power.

As for 9S and Pod 153, Rogue learns their main task still remains the same by working with Royal Scrivener captains in looking for monster dens. Meaning that they're still being put to work in looking for monster dens and helping the investigation overall for the western area of the forest. But additionally, the two will be working more with 2B and A2 in tracking blighted monsters and would support the two hunters should the need arise. They are also tasked with the extermination of infected monsters, but only if they encounter any in their investigations, even if its 9S by himself with Pod 153.

"As long as you remember and know when the monsters you're facing are beyond your current capabilities, you don't engage it. Instead retreat and report to the guild for us to assign other hunters to handle it. And I'm serious about it 9S, run when you know when to run and not be reckless and face it alone, got it?" Rogue remembered 9S quote his guardian/adopted mother of this latter condition before he finished explaining.

And as the monstie understood it, this means 9S and Pod 153 are cleared for joining slaying quests with 2B and A2. While given full jurisdiction by the guild to slay any blighted monster in sight by themselves without a hunter, should the oppurtunity come as long as they can handle it. Or in other words, as long as 9S can handle it, he can hunt independently. Which Rogue knows he can.

The Deviljho remembers seeing his rider fight off packs of raptorial wyverns without him, including their alpha, solo. Rogue also believes in his rider's and his own training. With a little bit of help from their kinship bond, their efforts are propelling the both of them to grow stronger quickly as a hunter and as a monster. Their fighting prowess is improving from each fight they encounter together and benefiting them when they're on their own facing stronger monsters later on.

After learning of his rider's new leeway to monster hunting, Rogue at first was delighted at the idea. His rider is finally and officially allowed to hunt monsters, albeit blighted monsters, on his own. He then immediately thought of the opportunities they could hunt together again, now that he and 9S wouldn't have to be too discreet with their kills. But then Rogue stops himself at the last second, once remembering their current situation.

Rogue knew better and knows it wouldn't be easy for the two of them to work together, because of his rider's new task and the schedule of it will make him work strictly with the guild. Adding the guild's firmer presence in the forest as said before, there won't be much time allowing Rogue and 9S to meet regularly in the coming days.

It looked that his companions decision were final and that he would be kept out of the operation as discuss the day before. Due to the danger of him being out in the open is too big of a risk with their current situation. That and his presence would be better needed to help defend the settlement at all times. Despite this predicament, it didn't deter Rogue in finding a way to help out. He pleaded that he would join and did much convincing to his rider to be allowed to.

In his own opinion, Rogue didn't really needed to do much to convince them.

* * *

"**Groooooaaaaaaah…" **Rogue stared at his companions with his eyes going wide and beady, making a small rumble in his throat. Almost purring as he nudges his rider to reconsider him staying out of the investigation.

"No Rogue." 9S said, not falling to his monstie's version of the puppy dog eyes, while Pod 153 and Whistill looked horrified at the sight.

"Its not safe for you and I don't want you to get in trouble and get discovered by the guild to be taken away …or something worse that could happen to you… So, please Rogue stay here." 9S said to the Deviljho, while bringing his head to his lap stroking his snout and showing him his own puppy eyes to convince him.

Rogue grumbled in resistance and would have faltered if weren't the next words that came out from 9S's mouth.

"Besides, the guild has good trackers! They'll be able to find the black blight in no time. Heck they might be even better than you at it."

* * *

Rogue would admit he may have not put much effort or done a different tactic to convince 9S at his first try, since he would have listened to his rider and would have accepted whatever reason he'll give.

Except for the one he got, he did get tick at that last remark from his rider and got a bit more pushy in proving his points. Call it pride or something else, but Rogue felt offended by what his rider said about their trackers being better than him and decided to make plenty of points after, of him being the better.

That they couldn't refute either, surprisingly.

* * *

Rogue immediately pulled away from his rider's hold and gave a leveled stare with his chin up. Giving an air of hostility, being offended and showing doubt to what 9S said. Mix with a little bit of pride projected at himself for his excellent tracking skills.

9S then realized that he may have said something wrong and didn't know what the monstie will do in response. Pod 153 and Whistill thought the same and braced themselves for what will happen next.

The monstie moved to his rider's workstation in their room and search for some items on it, not caring if he was making a mess before bringing some of it back towards the group.

"**GROAH!"** Rogue then pointed to the items then gestured himself, while they look on in confusion. He then gazed at 9S, silently telling him to figure out what he was saying.

His rider looked a bit unsure, before looking at the items and saw that they were mementos of their previous adventures and some of his sketch books were he drew some of their experiences.

"**GROAH."** Rogue barked and pointed at the dried-up lunar tear. One of the flowers they were allowed to keep after finding the felynes new settlement.

"**GROAH." **He then pointed to few pieces of shining rocks and a Kelbi horn. Items they got from their previous gathering sessions when he was younger. And as 9S remembered, he led them too during those times since he was a natural tracker.

"**Grrr…" **Rogue then pointed to a few small pieces of iron ores, before brushing his snout to some leftover monster materials. All of those items they got after 9S began to ride him properly and from monster dens Rogue has tracked.

And reminding that the both of them, together, faced several monsters that would have caused trouble in the western area in those dens.

"**Grrrrr…" **Rogue then gestured to the last set of items, with a knowing look.

They were a scale from the Yian Kut-ku, known as the collector, a random item from its collection, and finally the glowing moss they found the day before. In the room where they found the black blight.

Rogue gave a level stare at his rider, while 9S returned it and both began to silently communicate with each other, having a staring contest with both sides in battle of wills not wavering from each other's gaze. Until, 9S relented and waved his hands in defeat.

"Okay…I see your point." 9S sighed, understanding what his monstie was trying to relay to them. Rogue saw it too that his message was received and gave a knowing growl to his rider.

**"Grrrr?"**

"Yes, yes. We'll figure something out…"

"**GROAH!" **Rogue gave a short victory roar, while Pod and Whistill look with confusion.

"Mind telling us Nya what that silent conversation was?"

"Yes, Meowster. We don't have the same sort of telepathy or kinship talking whatever that the you two have."

Both felynes called to their attention to explain, which 9S proceed to do so at their relief.

"Basically, Rogue is going to help us—"

"What Nya?!"

"Your going to let him?!"

"Let me explain, Rogue did make himself clear …to me at least." 9S said raising his hands to placate his felyne companions and continue his explanation.

"Look. Everything we've done for the past weeks and the entire month… we couldn't have done all of it without Rogue's help. Finding you and you're tribe's new home Whistill, our gathering sessions and finding rare materials, the numerous monster dens Rogue tracked including the collectors that lead to you know what and finally, Rogue has been defending and protecting us since the day he hatched."

Hearing this, Rogue watched the felynes paused in their retorts and thought to themselves about what his rider said.

"So far, Rogue is the only one capable of tracking monsters efficiently and navigating the tunnels safely. He's our best bet in looking for the black blight. Or at least aiding the guild in secret. The entire forest is in danger and if we have the means to help and maybe make it easier to save it, then why not risk me and Rogue looking for the black blight?" 9S said and Rogue nodded in agreement to his statement, while both Pod and Whistill looked unsure before speaking up.

"You're not wrong Meowster…. If anything, You and Rogue's actions were pivotal for the guild in discovering that the black blight was spreading underground. If it weren't for Rogue finding and digging a path, despite our earlier efforts or that mini earthquake, then those large blighted roots would have remained hidden in the ground and the guild wouldn't have a focal point for them to trace the black blight." Pod 153 said, agreeing with her meowster and Rogue.

"You two may be—or are—the only ones who can venture into those tunnels safely and scout for the guild. But that also means you'll be heading straight into danger."

"I know, but me and Rogue are prepared to fight or run away if we can."

"**GROAH"**

9S said with determination with Rogue barking in agreement.

"It's still a big risk for you two Nya. Plus, what of Rogue getting infected again. We still don't know how your stone did it and if it could be done again, Nya." Whistill asked, giving caution to 9S and Rogue. Making both of them blanch and a bit unsure due to that one instance of Rogue getting infected.

Rogue then remembers something again and quickly made his way again to his rider's workstation and brought back a book from one of the shelves.

"**GROAH."** Rogue gestured the book and 9S saw it was his copy of The Legend of Redan.

"Oh, right. I forgot about this." 9S said opening the book before turning to a particular page were the Redan and wyvern touched the stone to save them from the darkness.

"Now that I'm seeing this again, I think its obvious the darkness here was the black blight. With the Kinship stone actively deterring it with Redan and his partner. They didn't succumb to it despite the odds against them, like we did. Didn't we Rogue?"

"**GROAH." **Rogue rumbled, agreeing to the notion.

"Does that mean as long as you and Rogue are together with the stone, he won't be influenced by the blight? Are you sure we want to rely on information from an old legend? Not even the Rider's manual had anything to say about the black blight or the Kinship stone's suppose cleansing power." Pod 153 said skeptically, unsure if the story is reliable for them to follow blindly.

"Well there are some truths in legends Pod. Plus, Rogue did get infected once we were separated and the Kinship Stone did purge the blight away from the entire room once we were together. We'll try to find out how we did it but until then, me Rogue can still fight effectively even if I'm just riding him for most of the time." 9S answered, not completely swaying Pod 153 or himself of the possibility of Rogue getting infected again. But it did bring a level of certainty that they'll be okay.

"Okay, Nya. Even if that is the case. There's still a problem with the time you and Rogue can head out. You know, Nya. Your schedule gonna be pretty pack." Whistill said, which was true since 9S and Pod 153 will be involved in the investigation more.

"Then I guess I'm going to make time for Rogue then." 9S said before turning to monstie. "The guild did say investigations are only done during the light of day…"

* * *

After that, the plan for 9S to meet up with Rogue before the break of dawn was born. And the days after with them working together tracking and fighting the black blight.

To make it feasible, 9S and Pod 153 returned to the village the next day and brought with them Whistill to help negotiate their partnerhsip with the guild. While subtlely working up an excuse for 9S and Pod 153 to stay with them and bring their plan to fruition. As they recounted back their meeting with village leaders to Rogue, Whistill informed the guild that the settlement will still partner with them and provide them aid. But the felyne chief lets them know that although its much appreciated, they are declining the offer of the guild providing hunters for their protection.

For the obvious reason that Rogue could tell is him being there for the felynes…

With the felyne chief adding that their settlement is well defended, and they shouldn't worry. And it would benefit the guild more to have their hunters protect their village rather than have some in the settlement for the time being.

Again, because of the obvious reason that is Deviljho shaped… Who, Rogue, was then tasked from that day to defend said settlement from threats while his Rider is gone.

But Whistill did ask one condition. Which is to have 9S visit them at the break of dawn to relay whatever findings they have to the guild and as well have him to continue as their confidant. This condition being, the reason and alibi for 9S to go the settlement and work with Rogue at the early mornings. Everything was agreed upon and the meeting went smoothly. 9S then brought with him a sheet of paper the next day, were he has written his schedule and putting in the times Rogue could meet him.

Thus began Rogue and 9S's daily escapades early in the morning. With the both of them tracking the black blight and encountering the occasional blighted monster or two. Which Rogue could say that they did do their work well, despite the early mornings they scheduled.

**"Grrooooaaaaahhhh..." **The Deviljho monstie allows himself a yawn, feeling a bit tired thinking about it. Reminding himself again of what he and his rider have been doing and getting busy with lately.

In the past few days, Rogue could account the number of times they marked off several of the monster dens that were unearth as either new ones formed or old ones that were just hidden well before the quake shook off their camouflage. He knows 9S also recorded the ones they found having no signs of the black blight presence and saved a lot of time for other hunters to investigate the caverns.

The ones they did find and tracked the black blight in them, Rogue would watch 9S jot down on his map the location and then leave some sort of marking with paint on the entrance. The markings on the dens helped hunters know that it was an infected one and for Rogue to know which caves to stay clear off and leave should he ever cross path any of them. To avoid any unnecessary attention at the night when he goes hunting or early mornings when waiting for 9S.

Rogue knows that they found a lot of monster dens for him to avoid, for good reason too. Since his rider would then report to the guild of those dens and Rogue knew a party of hunters would come after and investigate the den for them. Either a different group or the one his rider was accustomed to. Regardless, Rogue knows that its a good thing for YoRHa to investigate the dens. While he doesn't understand his rider talking about data or what not, 9S did tell him that the more dens they find with the black blight, the closer the Royal scriveners and the guild will be in finding the source of the black blight.

…Or whatever remnant the black calamity is left. Their work was bringing them one step closer to it, even if Rogue wasn't looking forward in meeting whatever it is. They already have enough on their hands to deal with the monsters they had to faced. Which the Deviljho and rider did on a daily basis, lately. While keeping the peace in their section of the forest.

They've fought monsters, slaying the infected without Rogue getting blighted and driving the ones that weren't, away from the forest to Pondry hills. The western section of the forest remained the most stable as it did the days before. When the monsters fled to YoRHa initially and after, when monsters grew aggravated in competing in the southern area and risk moving back to the west. Both Rogue and his rider took care of the troublemakers they met in their investigations and made it easier for the Royal Scriveners to work in the forest too, with the dangers gone because of slaying them.

Their tasks can be quite an ordeal because of the extra fighting, but at times it wasn't always work for Rogue and his rider. The monstie knows his rider had a side hobby during those times too.

They found a few relics and random old junk, in Rogue's opinion that would spark 9S's curiosity. Small findings the boy would consider little prizes worth finding and Rogue would then make detours in the tunnels or paths should he get a whiff of something. For his rider to search for it and if he can, bring it back to ask the twin captains and learn more about whatever it is. A curious thought for Rogue though, was that somehow those old items seemed to be important or worth something to the guild and the Royal Scriveners. 9S would come back to the settlement later on, bringing with him a treat he bought with the extra zenny he made because of the items.

Rogue didn't have any complains after and found the treats brought by his rider delicious.

Overall, their daily escapades prove to be an exciting advenutres of some sorts. While additionally ending up to be fruitful and their efforts well placed for the Guild that Rogue would occasionally hear 9S share the praise he received from his friends and family because of a job well done. Then he would praised the Deviljho on their behalf, since the monstie's tracking turned out to be vital in the entire operation.

It was a welcomed surprise and boon for everybody, even if Rogue didn't expect their work to be that crucial. And that it gave some sort of reputation and more trust for 9S from the Guild and the village.

Heck, his rider once told him his guardian stopped worrying about him whenever he left early when the sun didn't rise up. Nor did he have to sneak out of the house and avoid one of his human companions like the first days they started with their investigating/scouting together. The good graces that came to his rider, made going out easier for him to meet up with Rogue, which the monstie appreciated. Yes, Rogue could agree with himself that some good things are coming out of their work together and making the both of them happy.

But there are somethings that leave the monstie with some concern, for his rider because of it. The most obvious showing with his rider still fast a sleep on top of him as proof.

"**Grrrr…"** Rogue made a low growl, trying to wake him up with a light shake of his body.

In the midst of being deep in his thoughts, Rogue did not realize that they were already at the settlement. He did not even notice some of the felynes passing him to go tend to their work around the area or heading out in the forest to assist the hunters that would be arriving for their turn in investigating the black blight.

Rogue gave another shake, this time waking 9S from his nap.

"Huh…wha... We're here already?" 9S then made yawn before climbing off Rogue's back, while the monstie looks at him with concern.

"Thanks Rogue. I guess you used the express tunnels to get here, didn't you?" 9S patted his snout absently before noticing his monstie's worry for him.

"**Grrrr…."**

"Hey, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, and you know that I'm not a morning person." 9S said while scratching Rogue under the chin.

"You used to act as my alarm clock remember or rather your stomach was…"

Rogue made a small rumble of amusement at the memory but dashed it away to focus on the boy's lack of sleep.

One of the monstie's concerns is that 9S may be exhausting himself because of their work, and their meetings every morning may be adding more to that stress. He knows his Rider was already busy with the assignment placed on him from the guild, and that he's been spending most of his time on the day helping hunters or the Royal scriveners.

Either through their kinship or Rogue just knowing him well, he could tell how tired 9S has been for the past few days because of it. His lack of sleep being the first sign due to him as staying up late working on something Rogue doesn't know about. Then waking much earlier than the agreed time for them to cover more ground or to explore a monster den he found the day before. While 9S is hard worker, Rogue knows that he may tend to forget taking care of himself at times.

"And while I admit that I may be skipping some sleep, you and I both know that its important that we get to the bottom of the black blight." 9S said seriously as if reading his monstie's thought, surprising Rogue who nods in agreement. He still nuzzled his rider projecting his concern, again asking if he was okay.

The boy relents, returning to pet his monstie consoling him."But I'll try not to push myself too much and get some much deserve rest. I'll ask Devola and Popola if I can take a break today once I drop off our intel. Then once you see me tomorrow, I'll be jumping like Jaggis in a raw meat buffet, okay?" 9S assured Rogue who crooned at the acknowledgement.

Rogue knows too that the others, like Pod 153 and his friends back at his village, could tell of his emerging exhaustion at times. They could help in taking care of him too and be the ones to convince him that he needs a break.

"You're not the only who has noticed. Pod 153, my friends, and some people I know in the guild noticed too. Ancients know that even 2B could tell how tired I look despite not seeing each other until the end of the day… I think she's ready to bench me from the investigation if I don't take care of myself or if she catches me lacking sleep again." 9S said, again as if he was reading Rogue's mind.

"…Speaking of 2B—"But at the last thought, Rogue noticed his rider look to have suddenly remember something. Guessing it was something related to what he is probably going to do today.

"—I'm going to be late for our scouting together with A2!" 9S suddenly exclaimed as he remembered, petting Rogue one last time before running back to the forest.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rogue! Stay safe and I left some honey coated jerky with Whistill for you!" 9S called out before disappearing from Rogue's view.

Rogue could only huff at his rider's departure while walking back to their room to relax, hoping that he'll remember to do the same and take a break today. But he was happy that he is going to spend some time with his love ones.

Especially the 2B person he kept talking about.

Yes, Rogue does remember how fond his rider was speaking about this person, who was also a girl.

How 9S's eyes turn to one of affection and joy whenever he shared stories about her and the times they spent together. And Rogue knows how much his rider holds 2B in high regards and admires her as a kind person and a strong hunter. She was one of 9S's prime motivations to get stronger, so he can fight along side her. From there, Rogue could tell that his rider cares about 2B and because of Pod 153, he could tell that she cares just as much for him too. And based from what 9S shared to him about how they met and their other stories they did together, the monstie knows too on how the two of them have an inkling desire to be more than friends.

An inkling that is really the size of a lake in Pod 153's opinion, Rogue recalls. An opinion shared by the others who also know of what's going on between 2B and 9S's relationship.

Rogue didn't know how their relationship look like but from what Pod 153 told him and how she would describe it, they acted like the felyne couples in the settlement he would occasionally see romancing each other. The only difference being between 2B and 9S that Pod 153 told him, is that they are not officially in a relationship of a romantic manner, despite acting like one and spending most of their time together normally.

Though, lately as far as Rogue knows, they haven't been spending much time with each other. Even more so than the time 9S had to stay with Whistill to train and take care of him. He remembers 9S complaining to Pod 153 once, on how he doesn't much free time lately or at least time some down time to spend with 2B due to working all day, focusing on the black blight, and then heading straight to sleep at the end.

At least Rogue knows from 9S that they still meet up from time to time and the monstie is happy that he and 2B do spend some time together. Like today, despite it being a quest or an investigation than a normal outing.

Thnking about his rider's lady friend more, Rogue realized that he has never met 2B in person due to him remaining a secret to her, for now that is. He does wish to meet her in the future once 9S deems it ready to make his presence known. So that maybe they can go to hunts together and finally see the person his rider admires and cares for so much…

…And probably wants to mate with.

Oh, how Rogue would enjoy teasing his rider because of that once they've become a couple. Despite him not knowing anything about human courtship or what not.

"**Grrrrr." **Making a small amuse rumble at the thought, Rogue opens the door to the shared room with his rider and heads to his nest to take a nap.

Laying his head down, the monstie turns to look at a small corner where his 9S doll is. Beside it was a 2B doll Whistill made, one of the others he crafted to give Rogue an idea on how 9S's family and friends from the village look like. Both dolls were leaning against each other, shoulder to shoulder and posed as what Rogue would imagine the real 9S and 2B would look like when they were resting in one of their fishing trips.

And as Rogue closes his eyes, he imagines that same scenario but differently, with him lying down behind them and letting them rest on his body, as they all relax peacefully.

It was a nice thought, one that Rogue hope would become real in the future were 9S doesn't have to hide him anymore and that maybe 2B would approve of him and see him not as threat. He in exchange, would approve of her in being his rider's mate and become really good friends, especially since they both care for 9S greatly.

Until then Rogue will wait and hopes 9S isn't late for his meeting with her.

* * *

For a certain hunter, it was good thing that 9S wasn't there at the moment and that there was still some time before their schedule investigation to meet up.

"**SCREEEEAAAHHHH!"**

Because right in front of 2B was a green scaled flying wyvern, with a hot breath, a poison spike tail and an attitude of a bitch that wanted to tear out unwanted intruders from its home.

It was a Rathian, the female counter part of a Rathalos and its species, plus a mid-level threat monster. Of which she and A2 are currently trespassing in its supposed territory that it recently move into. Which was also dangerously close to the village, all because of the Black blight and the recent disturbances forcing it to move from its previous habitat.

The guild posted several slaying quest with the same background of monsters rampaging because of getting aggravated by the black blight. Hunting this Rathian was one of them that A2 picked and with 2B tagging along to help slay.

Also because the location of the monster was at the western area and near the section, the twins and 9S were going to investigate for the day. 2B didn't want any complications or anymore danger to come while they search for signs of the black blight. And, while 2B wouldn't say out loud, she didn't want to lose any more of the limited time she'll spend together with 9S, before they part ways from each other for their other tasks of the day. A good reason to why she was fervently fighting the wyvern queen of the land.

The good news is that they've been fighting the Rathian for quite some time, wearing it down and knowing that its already on its last leg. The bad news was that its still alive and breathing hot air at them.

"**SCREEEAAAAHHH!"** The emerald wyvern roars before barraging the two hunters with fire balls. Shooting one to split them up before aiming one at each hunter.

A2 rolls away, dodging its onslaught before rushing towards its face and thrusting her long sword, striking it and using the momentum to leap up. The Rathian could only look briefly above before A2 came down with a helm splitter, slashing the wyvern's head with multiple cuts.

The Rathian stumbles before flying up from the ground and retaliates with a tail whip, but A2 narrowly dodges while 2B rushes in the fray. With the hunter placing two well hits on the neck and upper torso, just before the wyvern finishes its flip. The Rathian flops to the ground for being interrupted mid action.

The white haired twins didn't waste a second cutting into the wyvern more with a flurry of slashes. The pain and damage inflicted evident in the monster's roars. Defiantly, the Rathian rises quickly to shoot more fireballs at the two, but 2B and A2 cut it off with a simultaneous swing of their swords at its body, dashing pass it.

A second after, they sheathe their blades before turning to face their opponent. The Rathian gives one last look at the hunters behind it before collapsing on to the ground. The exhaustion, injuries and blood lost catching up to it and dying.

"And that's a quest cleared." A2 said with the flying wyvern slain.

"We're on time too." 2B commented before approaching the body to carve any materials.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late with our assignment with 9S. Then again, he's rarely on time with his morning trips here taking longer than usual. Not that we can complain either since he's been more productive lately when he's out working alone with the felynes." A2 spoke, conversing about 9S and his morning routine/assignment, while doing the same as her sister and begins to carve the Rathian.

"Well, their efforts have proved to be fruitful and his work has been progressing our investigation greatly. While he may not believe it entirely, the guild greatly values his assistance and lately finds his input crucial and important in navigating the caverns for the black blight …no matter how dangerous it can be or risky for him to scout alone. He seems to prefer that approach too, lately…" 2B said, sharing her own opinion on 9S's contribution to the entire investigation, praising it. Though on the latter of her statement, her tone had a slight bitter edge in it.

"True. He did find those big ass roots infected by the black blight and that really jump started our entire investigation. With the monster dens and underground paths he's been mapping for us—And taking care some of the minor blighted monsters—He's almost a miracle worker at this point. It's like he's the only one who can go into those tunnels and not get lost." A2 responded with a shrug, agreeing that 9S has been doing a good job, before eyeing her sister and seeing the worry on her face.

"But yeah, I'd understand if you're worried about him. Normally, I would say that he can take care of himself, but I'd be a little bit worried for him too."

"Really?" 2B raised her eyebrows with mild surprise at her sister showing concern for 9S. While she does know A2 cares about him, it is rare for her to voice or show it openly, like now. Or sharing the same sentiment she has currently.

"Since you know, knowing 9S, he's practically in the front lines finding the black blight. And lately, he's been getting into more unwanted danger by himself." A2 answered pointing out the latest of what 9S has shared of what he was doing in the past weeks with the felynes.

"True." 2B hummed at her sister's response, agreeing with it.

While 2B knows 9S is capable of defending himself and has shown great improvement in combat, he has been encountering monsters more than what she expected for him to face ideally, given the forest's inhabitant made scarce in his area.

The fact 9S was the first to face off against infected monsters by the black blight since the roots discovery, adds a level of concern in 2B. Worst, should he alone chance an encounter with something worse in the future from his investigations.

"…It does concern me that 9S is part of a full-blown Guild operation despite being a trainee. His workload is worrying me too. The additional jobs he's doing with the twin captains and our regular ones, leaves him working for the entire day and exhausted at the end. The felynes and his self-proclaimed morning meet-ups, doesn't make it any less easier for him." 2B admitted to A2.

"Plus, he and Pod 153 are keeping it exclusive between them and the felynes. In the morning and the time of day were we and other hunters are not allowed to venture in the forest. Leaving the forest for themselves." A2 added.

"Yes, but they are allowed to, due to the majority of the felynes under Whistill are still wary of us hunters. So it stands as a good reason for them to meet on behalf of the guild, with 9S and Pod 153 acting as our liaison…

But I can't help but feel 9S is…" 2B trailed off. Assembling her thoughts for a moment, unsure of what she was going to say.

"Is what?" A2 knew that something else was bothering her sister and asked.

"I think he's hiding something again." 2B answered, while A2 titled her head in response and gave a confuse look.

"So, its 9S… He's always hiding something from us or from the village. Which most probably is another idea or scheme to show to the guild about helping hunters and impress the higher ups. Probably working with Whistill this time too." A2 said in a nonchalant manner, knowing that 9S is always up to something and he would eventually reveal it to them soon. Or eventually after the Black blight operation, since it's only a matter of time really.

"I know, but something tells me that is different from the usual shenanigans he's doing—and well… he seems to avoid talking about it or deflect anything related to it." 2B said to A2, who became even more confuse with the latter of her sister's statement.

"Really? That's not like him… Even to you?"

"Yeah, he isn't… or it's not just me he isn't talking about it to."

Well this is a first. A2 knows 9S making excuses for something was not out of ordinary—making excuses to others who aren't 2B, she knew that. But when it comes to her sister, A2 knows the boy would either enthusiastically share his news to her the first chance he gets. Or 2B gets it out of him eventually and he'd do the former with rapt excitement.

'Though, if he was keeping a secret even from 2B' A2 thought; Then it might be something big like the prototype bombs he made with Jackass. Or the boy was planning something nice for 2B without her knowing before coming clean.

Like that time he asked Whistill to weave that ribbon she uses to help her hair stay in place. Then 2B figured it out months later and cherish the cloth even more after, with a lot of heavy teasing and flirting to 9S in A2's opinion that came after.

So its possible that 9S might be doing the same thing and maybe wanted to surprise her sister.

But now looking at the serious expression on 2B's face, A2 could tell that whatever 9S is hiding might be much different as what 2B said. Plus, A2 knows the thought of 9S hiding something at the time like this with the black blight running rampant is adding more fuel to 2B's concern for his wellbeing.

"And he hasn't been acting himself lately too." 2B added and hummed in thought.

"…Care to elaborate?" A2 asked, while her sister pondered a bit to explain properly.

"Well, If I were to explain properly, then I should make it clear that I noticed his change in demeanor started after his stay with the felynes." 2B began before listing the things she's observe of 9S.

"He's gotten a bigger appetite. He has been eating in an excessive rate that isn't normal for a boy his age."

"Yes, I noticed the last one." A2 didn't like the latter, of how 9S suddenly got the hunger and stomach capacity to eat for four.

For four hunters to be precise.

"Which I reason is due to his body growing into a hunter's. His self-training with the felynes must have paid off and he came back stronger too. Both me and Anemone noticed that he's more skilled with his glaive and more experience in combat lately. Handling lower tier monsters like alpha bird wyverns and an Azuros. He's becoming a capable hunter in a faster rate than we expected, which the guild recognized. Seeing his current workload..." 2B muses, remembering one time when 9S confided to her that he won't think he'll survive if he continues to work as hunter with the amount of work he was doing lately.

"Yeah, he's really a fast learner and he might be a little like us too in the hunting 'prodigy' department that Anemone would often say. But those things are still pretty normal 2B… If anything, it's just 9S growing up and changing through the times. He'll act different, maybe act brooding like we did, and just be puberty kicking in as Zinnia would say." A2 joked. Pointing out to 2B, who reluctantly agrees before bringing up her next point.

"I don't know about if he's going into a brooding phase—And we didn't have one. We were just acting like kids, just so you know—but lately, he's been staying in his room more often and goes out more in the forest in turn. He also learned to like sunbathing out in the front yard or in the field whenever he can, and he's gotten particularly more energetic than usual for monster slaying. He also started to prefer to be alone whenever he's reading the monsterpedia volumes or that pocketbook he bought from Pops—" 2B paused as if realizing something—"He hasn't share any tidbits or small facts of what he's learned to me like he usually does before.…"

She whispered lowly, then frowns a bit. Silently admitting that she misses that particular small talk with 9S.

"If anything A2. Through the days, he's gotten more discreet with his work with the felynes, which is understandable due to their requested privacy. But 9S still doesn't share anything to me that isn't different to the reports he gives to the Guild."

A2 nods in agreement to this. 9S was not sharing his time with the felynes in much gusto than he usually did or as detailed as he usual shared whenever one of them asks. It was either short answers straight to the points or long ones like his usual accounts of his experience. But only his experience, just himself and Pod, without mention of the settlement or anything related.

"Have you ever tried asking him again about his work with the felynes, like more specifically? I mean he did say they found a new home for them and built and renovated their entire village. There was also his claim that they made personal hot tubs and indoor plumbing." A2 asked while 2B shrugged and replied.

"I did and he did tell me those things, but I'm careful whenever I ask something, being respectful in keeping the felynes' privacy in mind. So I don't get much details, since I try to avoid being intrusive...

…I just normally ask 9S on what jobs he's been doing and what his experience was like and he would answer truthfully and in detail. But when I ask certain questions like, how did they find that the underground mushroom spot, find a cart load of herbal materials, carry two carts worth of lumber for the settlement, find an entire deposit of iron ore—"

"The way you say it, makes it sound intrusive 2B…" A2 commented but went ignored by 2B.

"—Or how did the felynes track the monster dens they found, like the ones we're investigating currently? He'll always try to deflect or come up with excuses when answering those questions." 2B said in finality before her expressions shifts into a self-conscious one.

"Which is why I think he's hiding something… and I don't know why 9S isn't telling me the truth or what it is entirely." 2B then turns to face A2 with a slight expression of distress.

"You think he doesn't trust me with knowing them?" She asked A2, her voice with a little uncertainty.

"What! No way 2B." A2 waves her hand dismissively at the notion of 9S not trusting 2B.

"You're practically the person he trusts the most. He'll always tell you if you ask him." A2 reassure her sister and putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, chuckling a bit as if the thought of 9S not trusting 2B was strange and unreal.

"You might be overthinking everything—Okay not everything, since he has been acting strange lately." A2 quickly corrected after seeing the unamused glare from her sister.

'But then again...This is one of the rare occasions where 2B gets a bit talkative, which because she's either worried about something or overthinking a bit.' A2 thought to herself, before speaking up.

"But the secret between 9S and the felyne settlement might be something too important and personal for any outsiders to know. And we both know 9S respects them enough to uphold their privacy, so he wouldn't disclose something that isn't his own to share. So it may not entirely be 9S and his own secret that he's keeping from you, but a part of Whistill's settlements."

"That is …understandable. You may be right A2, 9S does say it's the felynes who are doing most of their work. But I'm still concerned if what they could be doing is dangerous." 2B said still concerned.

"Yeah. But we're monsters hunters, what's not dangerous in what we do? But hey if you want, so you wouldn't be bother by it, why not ask him and talk about it? And like be honest in asking about it and tell him all your worries about it." A2 suggested.

"I would if I could, but lately we don't see each other often during the day. And we only meet if we have hunts together or briefly at the night before he goes to sleep immediately for being tired." 2B admitted dejectedly, which A2 sees and can't help but do something about it.

With a simple solution she just came up with.

"Then why not talk to him now? Or I mean in our current assignment, with just the two of you?"

"What?"

"You two can talk while you're both scouting the area, and you're just investigating and not hunting for today anyway. So, it wouldn't be bad for you and 9S to catch up and have a conversation. I've noticed too that the two of you haven't been spending some time together due the black blight operation." A2 explained to 2B who was considering her proposition.

"9S would like it too, since I think he's feeling the same. Getting down because he couldn't be beside his precious 2B. The both of you doing those sickly couple activities, despite being a not-a-couple." A2 added with tease.

"We are not of that sort and we hardly do any activities normal couples do A2." 2B refuted with a frown.

"Yeah, you guys are not a normal couple. But the two of you do still… Spend most of your time together, go on hunts and train together and at times go out together to do who knows what. Plus, your fishing trips are practically fishing dates. Using your trips as an excuse to cuddle or make out somewhere disclose, while here in the select privacy of the forest." A2 listed out while 2B began to blush at the implications.

"We don't make out!" 2B denied fervently.

"Hey, hey, don't get too work up. I'm just joking... I know you just surprise 9S time to time by kissing his cheek once in a while. Since he ends up coming home red face with a stupid grin and you looking so content at his dazed expression. It's cute, really." A2 said as she raised her hands in defense, placating her sister. But still not bothering to hide the smirk on her face from seeing 2B's flustered expression.

"W-Whatever—But how about you? I can't just send you off just so 9S and I could talk." 2B asked.

"…Just talk?" A2 teased with a wiggle of her eyebrows, before stopping from the stern glare 2B gave.

"Yes, A2. Just talk."

"Okay, I'll stop…" A2 said with a grin before turning serious. "But I do need to report our Rathian hunt back to the guild and I can ask for another assignment to do after. There are still a lot of monsters getting agitated due to the change lately from the quake, and we don't really need three people to investigate the western area."

"Besides, 9S knows the area best and you two could really use this time together. Maybe knock some sense into him to take a break and get some sleep, so you wouldn't stop worrying. He still is a trainee and isn't used to our workload yet too." A2 said, while 2B thinks about it for a second before responding.

"I see. If that is the case, then we could go do that... And you are right A2. I might want to spend some time alone with 9S and talk to him." 2B said, agreeing to A2's proposal.

"Yeah, talk and workout whatever it is between you two."

"I will. Thanks, A2."

"No problem 2B. Now c'mon, 9S might be at the meeting spot. We can make an excuse and explain to him that its going to be just the two of you for today when we get there. And before I return to the guild to get a cart to bring back the Rath." A2 said, as the two of them began to head out to meet 9S.

"Just one other thing... if the dummy is hiding something, you'll tell me, right? Like, just a heads up in case I need to prepare myself for something ridiculous or mind stressing. Who knows what goes inside his head!? Maybe he's somehow tamed a monster and uses it to navigate the tunnels." A2 mused at the thought, while 2B giggles in reply.

"Now that's something Nines would try to do if he could. But most of the monsters here would have fled already to the southern area, so he wouldn't be able to wrangle one if he can. Nor any monster would be willing to be near the black blight as of this moment."

"Can he wrangle one, though?" A2 hummed in question.

"You saw him ride a Tigrex."

"Ah, true."

Both sisters shake their heads and gave a short laugh from remembering that particular memory.

"But I will give you a heads up if it's something that extreme or ridiculous. I know you would do the same for me. But hopefully, whatever it is, it won't be to that degree of shenanigans." 2B said.

"Hopefully." A2 said sharing the same sentiment.

The twin hunters continued to converse with each other, deep in their conversation, while remaining vigilant to their surroundings and heading towards the meeting spot.

Both were unaware of the small tremors coming from the ground beneath them.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And that's the end of the chapter! I'll try to post the next one much quicker and aim for two post in June.**

**Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed the story. **

**I hope you enjoy the omake too, and ****See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Omake**

(Dreams I)

It was dark.

Then light came, like a multitude of colors rushing to fill a gray space.

All of it came from a lit candle, placed on top of desk that materialize right beside him.

Near the desk, a male figure then descended. The man's figure was illuminated by the light, all but his face, which was obscured by the darkness. His entire being was also colored in a dull shade of gray, contrast to his surroundings that sported colors despite the dark.

"You want any stories tonight?" The man asked.

"No… But can I ask you a question?" A child's voice spoke in response.

"Sure. Anything bud." The child felt the man pat his head in affection, before he sat down at the side of his bed.

"There're people coming into the forest, lots of them too. Why?" The child asked innocently.

"Something… bad happened, a few years back that made some lose their home. People are coming here and making it a safe place to stay and probably a new home for them too." The man said, while he places his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Does that mean we'll get new neighbors?" The thought excited the child a bit.

"Well, yes in a way—" The man shrugged, finding the idea fitting.

"Then does that means I could make new friends and bring them over?" The child asked a bit eagerly, only for the man to quickly admonished him.

"What! No, you can't do that son…"

"But why not?! It gets lonely down here… I'm the only kid in my age here too. Can't I have someone as a friend who isn't really old or has scales that shed everywhere?" The child complained, while the man struggles slightly to explain.

"Hey now, most of the villagers here aren't that old. They're just in the same age range as me and your mother. Plus, don't you like the friends you made down here, despite their scales and maybe even the occasional slobbers they come with."

"Well no… But it's different since they'll be like me, you know a 'human' kid? If I can't bring friends here, can't I make friends up there and play with them?" The child suggested, with pleading eyes only for the man to shake his head in disagreement.

"You know the rules son…" The man spoke knowingly "We keep to ourselves and the village hidden to keep us safe. You, me, your mother and—"

"Grump." The child finished for him.

"Yes. And Grump. If people find out, they might try to hurt us for something they don't understand." The man said solemnly while giving the child another pat to the head, who nods his head in understanding.

"But I don't understand why we need to hide underground, when we can blend in with the rest of them, like the spies in your stories?" The child asked one last question, looking straight towards the man's head.

"One day when your older, you'll understand. Until then its best you get to sleep before your mother learns we're staying up late again."

"Okay…" The child relents and moves to lie and sink further in his bedding to sleep. But just he begins to close his eyes he hears the man speak again.

"Hey, if you want. We can go topside tomorrow for a bit and check on those people."

The child opened his eyes wide, this time the man in front of him was not colored in a dull shade of gray. But had other pigments of green on his shirt and clothes. His white hair was seen, but only the locks that fell past the shoulders. His face and the top side of his head was still obscured by the darkness.

"Really, you'll bring me?" Excitement filled the child again and was happy to hear what the man said.

"Yup. I need to scout anyway for the village. I don't need to get close and just far enough that they won't see me, so there's no harm in having a small tag along with me and Grump." The man chuckles while ruffling the child's hair.

"But how about mom? Will she allow me to go?" The child asked in worry, but the man simply smiles in reassurance.

"Don't' worry, let me take care of talking to your mother. She'll understand and she knows how coop up you feel here sometimes. You can help me convince her too if she's still reluctant."

"Can I use the puppy eyes?"

"I give full consent." The man gives a thumbs up, playing an aura of seriousness being projected and maybe a bit of mischief with it.

"Then I'll use them." The boy said with resolve while the man chuckles in amusement.

"That's my boy. You'll be helping me get back to your mom, for all those times she used that on me too!" The man gives an amuse laugh, while the child giggles.

They both know the puppy eyes almost always work whenever the child uses it against his mother, since both the child and his mother could get away with asking anything with their 'power'.

But the man wouldn't be laughing if it were use on him of course.

With a yawn, slowly the boy could feel his sleep calling into him and gives out another yawn signaling his slumber. The man stands up and moves to closer to the desk to blow out the candle.

"Good night son."

"Night dad…"

The child spoke before everything faded. The colors turning to black and white, before the child's view was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

"**Grrrr…."**

A low growl and the sensation of him being shaken stirred 9S from his slumber.

"Huh…wha... We're here already?" 9S woke up before letting out a yawn. His mind was still a bit hazy from his sleep.

He then noticed that Rogue had taken them straight back to the settlement. The ride must have been smooth, since he slept peacefully and appreciated the rest he had.

"Thanks Rogue. I guess you used the express tunnels to get here, didn't you?" 9S patted Rogue's snout absently before he noticed the concern look his monstie had.

"**Grrrr…"**

"Hey, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, and you know that I'm not a morning person." He said reassuring him, while scratching the Deviljho's under chin.

Rogue has been getting worried of his sleep schedule with all the work they've been doing for the investigation. Doesn't help that he's been losing sleep lately and probably doze off on more than one occasion while they were out in the field.

At least 9S had Rogue to take care of him, the kind and vicious pickle he is.

"You used to act as my alarm clock remember or rather your stomach was…" 9S mused to himself and began to placate Rogue's worries and promising to rest up a bit more when he gets back to YoRHa.

Though 9S did feel that he was forgetting something.

"Speaking of 2B—I'm going to be late for our scouting together with A2!" 9S shouted and made a quick goodbye before parting from Rogue.

His mind focus on not being late and nothing else at the moment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's notes:**

**Hello! Here is another chapter! Have some light 2B and 9S fluff, with a little introduction to the first 'boss' they'll encounter in this story.**

**Hope you guys are doing okay and thanks again for reading the story and if you are enjoying it! **

**Now here is the chapter and another omake at the bottom, enjoy!**

* * *

"You know… it's nice." 9S hummed to himself.

"What do you mean?" 2B inquired as they made their way out of a monster den together.

"That's it's just the two of us right now—Not that I mean it in a weird way! Really, i-it's j-just that we, you know…" 2B watches 9S get flustered and stumble in his words, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Nines. It's okay." She speaks up, ending his misery and to his relief. "We haven't been spending time together like we use to, due to our recent assignments."

"I think it's nice too. That its just the two of us… I miss this." 2B gives 9S a small smile, who turns his face to the side in response. Hiding a small blush from her before smiling back with his own.

"I miss this too." 9S whispered softly that 2B still heard.

They make their way out of the den and in front of a small clearing. Before they sat down on a fallen tree to rest for a few minutes.

"It's good too that the dens we investigated are nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, we can cross them out of the map and report to the guild that they have no relation to the black blight infection or showing any signs of infection from it. They're practically just a bunch of old dens unearth by that quake."

"Indeed. It is fortunate are assignment today was less tasking than usual." 2B said, as their investigation today was relatively peaceful and didn't require any slaying of infected monsters or facing territorial monster of the like.

Which was good, in 2B's opinion and gave her the perfect opportunity to spend some time with 9S and talk with him with the spare time they have.

After they met up with him, A2 explained that they had a hunting assignment before their work today and said that she'll head back to the guild to report it. Which 9S quickly understood from her explanation that it would just leave him and 2B alone together to investigate, and is what A2 suggested for them to do so too.

He was a bit surprise at the suggestion, but it only took little convincing for 9S to agree. It seemed A2 was right and 2B could tell 9S shared the same desire of wanting sometime between them.

The two, after parting with A2, then spent the next two to three hours investigating a number of monster dens 9S listed off in his map. The entire scouting trip didn't take long, and as said earlier, finshed much earlier due to the relative peace and having no threats to fight.

They were able to engage in the occasional small talk and catching up causally like they use to, which 2B appreciated. Now that their job is done 2B can take this time to ask 9S how he's doing

...or address the obvious lack of sleep he has, currently.

"9S you're dozing again." 9S shook himself awake, unaware that he fell asleep. 2B clearly had to address that first and maybe even order him to take the day off.

She swore that 9S was sleep walking absently in one of the monster dens they were in.

"Sorry 2B… I guess I haven't gotten much sleep lately." 9S apologized sheepishly as 2B shakes her head and chastise him.

"You know better to take care of yourself. You'll turn yourself into a liability in the field if you suddenly collapse from exhaustion."

"I know… You're not the first one to tell me that. Sort of… But yeah, I might ask to take a break after this. I am technically free for the day too." 9S mused to himself, since he didn't find any relics or old cutlery to show to Devola and Popola and all the monster dens to be investigate today are done and just have to be reported later.

"I'll rest up once I get home 2B. So you don't have to worry about me." Hearing him, 2B had a thoughtful expression before considering her idea.

She stood up and 9S watched her find a spot in the clearing before she sat down with her legs tucked underneath her.

"9S do you want to rest now; We have some time before we need to head back anyway." She said while patting her lap.

"Wait. You mean—" If 9S wasn't awake before then he is now. Seeing what he thinks 2B was offering right in front of him that many would dream of doing with a woman as beautiful as her.

"Yes, Nines… I don't mind." 2B mused with a sly smirk, as if reading his thoughts. But her expression became a sincere one before addressing him again.

"But you do need some rest and I'm not forcing you if you don't want to this... but we can spare some time before we head back to the guild for you to recover and rest however you want."

"I-If its okay with you…" 9S asked again hesitantly, wondering if he was dreaming. But 2B simple nods her head and gesture him again to her lap.

"Okay…"

He makes his way to her spot and slowly lays down with his head on her lap. It took a few seconds for 9S to shake off most of his nerves and disbelief that he is being treated to a lap pillow by 2B.

He then notice instantly that hunting armor isn't really comfortable to lay one's head on and 9S wished if he got the chance again, he wouldn't be laying his head on the hard metal adorning 2B's lap rather something else... and maybe removing a layer of metal or two.

But he wasn't complaining or taking this chance for granted, trying to dismiss his slight discomfort or making it aware to 2B. Who was apparently lost in her thoughts on something else.

* * *

'Oh my Gog... I did it. And he looks so cute being all flustered like that, Oh Nines...' 2B internally squealed while remaining indifferent in her visible expression.

* * *

At least the design for the standard guild armor was different for females, 9S thought to himself. He could feel a bit of skin between the gaps—While not having any inappropriate thoughts, mind you! He is making an effort of avoiding any such thought.

...While his mind spirals at the fact that his head is on 2B's luscious thi—

"Nines… relax. You're too stiff." 2B said breaking 9S from his thoughts. He feels her hand stroking his hair and somehow soothing him and his nerves, discarding any unwanted thoughts.

"Sorry 2B…" He responds quietly before finally enjoying the sensation and appreciating the entirety of 2B's gesture of getting him to relax.

He hums in content, while 2B continues to stroke his hair and absently petting his head, as she too takes the moment to relax.

It's only the two of them now, so why not indulged themselves in acting out their hidden feelings for each other. Even for a little bit and playing ignorant, with no Pods or A2 around to witness them and earn any teasing later.

9S gives out a content sigh before turning his head to look at 2B.

"Thanks 2B." He smiles showing his appreciation and gratitude for letting him rest his head on her lap.

"No problem 9S..." 2B simple returns the gesture and continues to stroke his hair, while looking down on him.

"You've been busy for the past week but working hard at your assignments. This is the least I can do to help you ease your stress."

"Then shouldn't I do the something for you too? Both you and A2 have been hunting nonstop. From regular monsters causing trouble to the blighted monsters that make it to the surface. If you need me to do anything to help, tell me. It's the least I can do for you guys doing the more strenuous work. I'll do whatever I can to do it." 9S said kindly, while grabbing one of her hands to hold.

2B found his consideration for them sweet, making a small smile before letting go of 9S's hand and cupping one of his cheeks affectionately.

"You're already doing enough with your scouting and investigations with the felynes. The guild is already compiling some of your reports and creating a comprehensive layout of the black blight's spread underground. In time they'll be able to track it to its source, because of you."

"Way to inflate my ego 2B." 9S snorted while 2B playfully scoffs and flicks his forehead earning a small gasp of surprise.

"Glad to know you're aware of it... don't to inflate your ego too much Nines, wouldn't want that bubble to grow too big of a target for a monster to pop and send you crashing." She teased while poking his head.

"Hey, I don't take all the credit!" 9S replied with huff before his expression turned to a somber one and whispered to himself softly.

"If anything its someone else who deserves the praises…" 2B barely heard it, but loud enough for her previous train of thought to surface. About whether 9S is keeping a secret or something from her.

"…Who? Is it the felynes?" She spoke unconsciously, with 9S suddenly aware that he may have said something to alert 2B. Also seeing for the first time in days after the stampede of YoRHa, her suspicious look and deciphering expression, one she would normally give him when she suspected him of something.

"9S is there someone in Whistill's settlement helping you? Or are you doing something different to track the monster dens?" She asked and couldn't help herself getting straight to the point, bluntly laying out the main questions she wants him to answer.

"W-What?! Nooooo…" 9S couldn't have gotten any smoother with his reply.

2B continues to stare at him, and he makes the mistake of locking eyes with her. Instantly betraying him that he was caught red handed and refuting his claim, which was already obvious to 2B of being false.

She gives a more serious and demanding look that all but told him that she was on to him and waiting for him to confess.

But 9S wasn't sure how much 2B suspects or have any idea at all of what he was doing, only that she was worried for him. It was an eventuality that he discussed with the felynes that 2B would notice or begin to suspect him enough to be aware that something is off.

That would bring her concern for his wellbeing upfront, since a lot of his shenanigans could get him and trouble or hurt. His latest endeavor rightfully so, 9S was sure of that.

"…Nines. Can't you tell me?" 2B's expression softened and her tone became one of slight pleading, asking him to tell her the truth and to trust her.

9S felt even more conflicted.

If only their situation wasn't as dire or complicated as it seems with the black blight, he would have caved in and spilled everything to her. Try to find the right words to placate her of what he was doing wasn't dangerous and convince her otherwise. While at the same time be excited to tell her what he's discovered about riders and introduce her to Rogue, his new partner and best friend.

But he can't.

"I'm sorry 2B…" 9S said, voice dejected. He got off 2B's lap to address her properly, while facing her confuse expression and try to find the right words to explain.

"I can't tell you, but I don't want to lie to you either. Its… a bit complicated for me to say, really."

Despite all the help and work Rogue contributed in the black blight investigation, plus being relatively tame and well behaved since his hatching, 9S isn't sure if it's enough to dissuade any hunter or the guild entirely from threating him as threat and danger to the village. He's a Deviljho for crying out loud!

The fear for his monstie's safety, outweighs the probable optimism in 9S's head of YoRHa accepting him and finding marvel at a trained monster. But most of all, what 9S fears the most is what 2B would feel or think about all of it.

"Is it really that too big of a secret?" 2B asked.

"…Sort of, like mind blowing big—But I can't tell since not everybody would take it well." 9S replied with a forlorn look.

"I'm sure if you can explain it to me, I'll understand. I'm sure whatever it is, it wouldn't be that bad. I've seen and been there for every idea spun in your head and all the times you've done to show them before. I've grown accustomed to them and might not be surprise for this one." 2B jested, trying to make their conversation light and easier for 9S to open up. Telling him she won't judge whatever it is he was doing.

But she saw his expression remained the same. While becoming a little more conflicted with the thoughts battling in his head that she noticed.

"I don't know 2B… I'm scared that even you might think its… too much." Hearing this 2B placed a comforting hand on 9S shoulder, making him face her and to lock eyes with him.

"Nines… I'm here for you, you know that, right?" 2B spoke, her voice genuine, conveying warmth and security to 9S. Feelings of being safe with her and that she wouldn't turn him away.

"You know you can trust me. Whatever it is, I won't judge and it's understandable if you're afraid since I might scold you if it's something dangerous."

"That's one of the probable reasons—But it's not like I go looking for trouble—Well no, but we're monster hunters… its sort of an occupational hazard…" 9S commented before quickly reassuring her, seeing 2B widen her eyes from his remark. He then grabs her hands in an earnest gesture before speaking again.

"But I do trust you 2B, no doubt in that. I don't want to lie to you either, well lie to you because I'm doing something bad—Which I'm not! —But… It's just… I can't… well… there's this thing… and—" 9S began to fumble, trying to word out properly of anything to explain. While not mentioning Rogue vaguely and lead to more questioning.

To his surprise and relief, 2B cut him off but not to chastise him but spoke more empathetically seeing his struggle.

"Whatever it is that your keeping from me or anyone else… I understand now that it may be something too important and not too comfortable for you to share. I won't push or force you to tell me." 2B said with understanding.

"I trust you Nines… I know that you wouldn't do something without a plan in mind or thinking ahead and rush into danger, despite how your actions seem otherwise." She teased, before her expression turned wary and timid, her head turning to look at one side.

"If anything that's my main concern for asking; Since honestly, I'm just worried about you and the stress you're having with all your work. And they all seem to connect with your work with the felynes and I can't help but feel distress that you might be doing something dangerous or reckless again."

Seeing 2B upset and knowing that it was because she cares for him, stirred 9S 's heart with mix emotions of guilt and affection. He knows he can't keep Rogue a secret forever and he doesn't want to betray 2B's trust in him. All the more in reality, 9S has been getting into far more danger than he expected as a trainee and only had Rogue with him to help handle them. Yet looking at 2B and seeing her upset, 9S can't help but try to assure her and maybe even give little details to help alleviate her concerns. With the best as he can without revealing too much and until a later time.

Bringing a hand to tilt 2B's head back to face him, so he can address her sincerely. "…I'm not gonna lie to you and say that there isn't any danger or risk involve in what me and the felynes are doing, especially with the monster dens searching. But I am sorry if I made you worry because of that, and not telling you about them directly or thought that you wouldn't need to know."

9S gives an apologetic look to 2B, who smiles and shakes her head before holding his hand in comfort.

"You don't have to apologize 9S… I'm sorry too, I know I shouldn't be doting you on too much. You have proven to be capable of handling yourself. You're already set and prepped for real hunting missions and are to be my hunter partner as well when the time comes. So, I should start treating you as one than sheltering you more often." 2B hummed the latter to herself, which 9S still heard and gripped her hand tighter in assurance.

"Nah… It's okay 2B! I still think I'm too reckless for my own good. You're always there for me and have save my butt more times than I can count from my own shenanigans. I am sorry for those times too." 9S chuckled a bit, with the both of them smiling at the thought.

"But I'm working on bettering myself as hunter so you wouldn't have to worry for me too much. And I still appreciate your concern for me, so don't stop and lets just keep working together and supporting each other instead, okay?" 9S asked making 2B hum to herself, pretending to think about it despite already knowing her answer.

"Okay, I don't mind that. Working together as equals and watching each other's back, am I correct?" 2B replied with a small smile, which 9S returned with a bigger one.

"Yeah, Exactly! Can't have you spoiling me too much." 9S teased.

"True. I can't have a lazy partner out in the field or one who gets distracted by everything. You do have to pull your own weight once we're hunting partners Nines, while trying not to trip on your own feet at the same time." 2B teased back.

"Yeah, yeah I know…"

"One affirmation will suffice."

"Ugh, yes, okay—And I'm not that clumsy…" 9S pouted while 2B watches him with amusement and finding his expression adorable. Though, 9S was glad seeing that 2B wasn't upset anymore.

"But going back… I assure you 2B, I'm not doing something reckless or rushing into danger with the work that me and the felynes are doing. I'm carefully approaching with the best I can. Trust me on that." 9S said, eyes serious and voice conveying conviction and truth to what he was saying.

2B could tell that he was being honest and believed him, even before she replied sincerely. "Okay, I trust you 9S."

Hearing her answer, 9S makes a decision on the spot before deciding that he'll tell 2B everything once the black blight epidemic is solved.

"Besides… I'm not going to keep this secret from you indefinitely." 9S said, surprising her.

"Really?"

"It's just now isn't the right time, with the whole black blight infection… and I don't want to bring any complications to the investigation with whatever drama or conflict that could arise from this secret." 9S said reluctantly before continuing.

"But when I'm going to reveal it to you—to share it with you—I want to do it right and in much less stressful situation and manner. So please just be patient with me… if that's, okay with you?" 9S asked softy, which 2B could see the slight pleading gesture on him.

"…I see." 2B spoke, now pondering on how deep and personal this secret may be for 9S.

In her mind, the things 9S has been doing over the month, began to become points of interests that could hypothetically be connect to one another. Further backed by how reluctant 9S's reaction is from their current conversation and how he'll be more withdrawn should she state it. The more that 2B would think about it, the more questions would arise and more hypothetical scenarios she'll formulate to answer them. Not knowing either, how deep this secret is to 9S personnally. 2B wouldn't come to a conclusion without 9S revealing her everything that he was hiding.

She could still try to push for him to talk and tell the truth, but she trusts his word that he wasn't doing anything wrong, though dangerous, but not causing any problems for anyone. Seeing how well he's doing in the investigation. He also said that he'll reveal and tell her the truth in time, after they're done dealing with the black blight and 2B does agree with him of avoiding any unnecessary drama or conflict that could hinder their investigation.

"I'll wait." 2B nods her head in agreement, deciding to put her faith in him and trust his word. She could see the tension from 9S leaving him, breathing relief that she accepted his offer.

"Thank you 2B. I promise, once everything with the Black blight is over, I'll take you to the felyne settlement to show you everything. I'll even convince Whistill to allow you to enter the settlement and be like me, in knowing them too in that regard I mean." 9S said, feeling at ease from hearing 2B's response.

"As long as you take care of yourself 9S. I won't press any further since you promised to tell me everything later on." 2B said before adding.

"But Nines… remember that I'll always be by your side, like how you promise to be by my side. In both the good days and the bad days." She spoke remembering his words that time when he was comforting her about A4.

"I'll be open minded to whatever it is you have to share or show and that I'll let you explain whatever it is to me. If anything, I'm looking forward to it, since I find the things you do amazing no matter how small or extravagant it is." Which was true for 2B, since she finds the days spending time with him the most joyful no matter how mundane it was.

She smiled earnestly at him while 9S could only stare in awe and feel a sudden surge of happiness rising in his gut as he leaned forward towards her.

Surprised and unexpected, 2B felt a small press on her cheek. Before registering in her head that 9S gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks 2B…" 9S whispered softly, pulling back and giving her a bright smile that swelled the warmth she felt in her heart from his gesture.

Until that warmth then bloomed on both of their faces, with 2B blushing in surprise from the show of affection and 9S doing the same, doing a great impression of a tomato, after realizing what he just did.

"OH MY GOSH—I'M SORRY! I-Its just…I and…" 9S stammered rushing to apologize while 2B waved her hands in reassurance, also flustered.

"I-It's okay—I'm just surprised. I don't mind really… Normally I'd be the one to…" 2B whispers shyly, trailing off as more heat flushed in both of their cheeks.

They look away from each other, glancing anywhere and letting the awkward atmosphere dissipate or let up a bit, before 9S coughs to get 2B's attention.

"I-I think I'm all rest up now, h-how about you? Should we head back to the guild and report?" 9S said, while blaming himself and chastising his action in his head for acting without thinking and making the mood between them awkward.

But he was marginally happy to hear that she didn't mind the surprised kiss and cheering himself for having the guts to be forward for once, even for a tiny moment before it left him forever. Probably with all his luck too of doing it again to 2B.

"Yes, we should. We don't want to keep them waiting." 2B replied calmly, much more reserve. Finding it ridiculous in her head that both of them got flustered because of a simple kiss on the cheek, simply illogical and not something worth contemplating.

Yet, the blush on her face betrays her and wouldn't stop thinking about how this was a first for 9S making a direct move on her. She wonders when his next one would be.

Both of them chance a look on each other's lips, staring at it intently, before they notice getting caught looking by the other. Then noticing how close they were from each other's faces.

"W-Well! L-Lets get up and try to get going. Wouldn't want to travel before the sun sets." 9S stood up first, chickening out and for a second was about to let 2B get off the ground by herself before offering a hand up.

"Y-Yes, we should…" 2B followed, accepting 9S help and grabbing his hand to pull herself up.

But just when the two thought their day would end in a high note, the unexpected happened.

When 2B was made to stand, the ground suddenly shook causing her to stumble a bit before 9S grabs her in a hug to steady themselves while the earth beneath them began to shake violently. 2B was able to ground them properly after getting her footing, before trying to assess their situation as the ground began to show signs of cracks and rumbles intensifying.

"9S is this?!"

"I don't know maybe, an earthquake like last time?!"

Suddenly from a distance before them, the ground splits open. Erupting with dust and soil spewing to the air with rocks and small debris flying in all directions. 2B and 9S shield themselves using their arms and covering each other from the offending particles, while a great shadow comes out of the ground giving a bellowing roar.

"**GOORRRRUUUUUNNGGG!"**

Rising from the ground was a large creature that looked to be made of stone, from its body and wings to the tip of its tail. It looked like a walking rocky hill, standing on two legs. It had a short stone face and beady yellow eyes scanning its surroundings before it began to run away from them.

"It's a Basarios!" 9S shouted, recognizing the stone flying wyvern but before he or 2B could react more, the ground below them shook with visible cracks. Then bursting forth from the ground, launching the two of them in the air, was another Basarios giving its own bellow.

"**GOORRRRUUUUUNNGGG!"**

"9S!" 2B shouted in worry before righting herself mid air and landing on her feet, she scanned the vicinity to look for where 9S landed.

"Up here to 2B!" Only to find said boy, riding on top of the Basarios that sent them in the air.

'...Of course.' 2B thought sarcastically. Then to her annoyance, the Basarios begins to follow the first one with 9S mounted.

"9S hold on I'm coming for you!" 2B shouted to him again, before beginning to sprint to catch up with the stoned wyverns. While 9S simply replies having no discomfort.

"Its okay 2B. I'm doing fine—Watch out!" 9S sees the ground on 2B's path begin to crack before the soil erupts with other Basarios rising from the ground.

Muffling a curse under her breath, 2B analyzes the rising monsters from the ground and guessed that they're dealing with a pod of Basarios. All seemed to be running from something by the shared panic they emanated and heading towards the same direction. She couldn't try to stop all of them by herself, against a group of monsters this big and sturdy, and it only made getting to 9S harder.

Unless…

She sees another rising from the ground and taking the opportunity, uses it's back as steppingstones to leap above it to another Basarios. Before jumping to another and then another. Skipping like a ninja heading towards 9S, who could only look in surprise and amazement from 2B.

"Woah…" 9S said in awe as 2B lands on the Basarios he was riding.

"9S are you okay?" 2B asked, as 9S made space for her to sit behind him.

"I'm fine, not my first rodeo you know." 9S chuckles as 2B shakes her head in amusement from his reply, as they ride the Basarios to who knows where.

"But what are we going to do now? I don't know if we can stop these guys and the Basarios seemed to be running form something." 9S questioned turning back on their present situation.

"I've noticed, but our best bet could be that they're running from the black blight and their actions could be the cause of the earthquake that happened days ago. Following with the recent monster dens being uncovered and the unrest the forest has been experiencing lately." 2B answered and theorizing if the stone wyverns were moving because of the black blight threat, with 9S giving a nod agreeing.

"Yeah, they're moving did bring some imbalance in the local ecosystem since none of the monster could detect or drive away intruders if they're living underneath them. At least they weren't heading towards YoRHa."

"It seems they aren't either right now and must be looking for another place to dig and make home. This is going to cause more imbalance in the other areas of the forest if we don't stop the black blight any sooner and risk the infection spreading deeper."

"True. But the black blight must have spread further or done something to cause these guys to panic like last time. What would make them, leave underground?" 9S pondered, only for his answer to come up before him as another eruption of soil and rock happened right in front of the leading Basarios.

This caused the entire pod to cease their run abruptly, with the one 2B and 9S were riding, buck them off involuntary and sending them to the ground. With slightly irritated groans from the two as they stood up, they suddenly noticed that all the monsters were staring at the hole in front of them.

And saw another Basarios, but this time dead, littered with multiple wounds on its rocky shell. Behind it, they watched as a black and purple mist began to leak from the hole it came out off. The two hunters back off instinctively with the other Basarios doing the same, before a large shape jumped out and landed on top of the slain monster.

It was covered entirely by the black blight's dark mist, obscuring its whole body but the red glowing eyes staring at them. It stands taller, with 9S getting a glimpse of the monster's figure and guessing it to be of a pseudo-wyvern's. It sucks a breath of air before sending a chilly roar at them, one sounding distorter due to the black blight's influences.

"**MMMRRRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWW!"**

2B and 9S clutch their ears from the defending sound, while the pod of Basarios took it as a sign to run and flee from the blighted monster, who was fixated at one of the hunters in front of it.

2B and 9S were able to avoid getting stomped by the fleeing flying wyverns but once they were gone, it left them alone against the blighted monster. Fluidly unsheathing her long sword, 2B positioned herself in front of 9S, facing the monster and be the one to fight it directly. While 9S unsheathes the glaive ready to fight and give support but was nervous since they would be facing a blighted monster much different than the ones before.

Since this one looked to be a monster on the top of the food chain.

9S then noticed the blighted monster staring at him. Unknown and unfamiliar emotions began to well up within 9S from looking at the blighted monster and staring at the red eyes glaring at him. Deep feelings that felt longed repressed, began to surface. The feelings of rage and frustration came next, making 9S glare back at the offending monster with as much venom he can muster directing at it.

It visibly flinched for a second in surprise, before spotting the blue jewel on his neck.

"**MMMMRRRREEEAAAAOOOWWW!"**

It roars once more before turning tail and jumping back to the hole it once came and dragging its kill with it. The ground surrounding the hole collapses on itself sealing the opening.

The two could only wait and keep their guard up before letting a moment pass for anything that could happen next. Seeing that they're in the clear without any more surprises, they sheath their weapons before turning to one another, urgency set on their expressions.

"We need to report to the guild. They need to know we've got a blighted apex monster in the forest and the probable cause for the black blight spreading underground." 9S said tone filled with dread.

"Affirmative." 2B nodded sharing the same sentiments before the of two them rushed back to the path heading towards the village of YoRHa.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the guild, with fortune in their favor. 2B and 9S were able to meet with the heads of the investigation, just in time before their meeting ended in the captain's quarters. The two stood before them, with Commander White sitting at the desk, with the twin captains, Anemone and Zinnia beside her on either side.

"Well, looks like you two got the prized Jaggia we need for our investigation. I'd say we're one step closer to solving this epidemic." Devola mused to the two reporting hunters, while sounding thankful that they got a good find.

"Certainly. Its not as surprising as it is alarming for a blighted apex monster to appear. They are frequently and most probably the cause for the spread of infection. While sustaining the black blight's presence in the area with their own and defending it too. Slaying it and destroying its nest could stop the black blight from growing and leading to the land healing itself. Ending our crisis, hopefully." Popola commented too, finding the information they brought extremely valuable.

"And the timing of this report is impeccable as well. We have been receiving news of Basarios tracks and sightings, with yours being the most recent." White spoke, addressing more reports with similar findings from other hunters. "But discovering that they are being driven off from their territory by a blighted monster is valuable to know at this time. Making changes to our approach towards the Investigation."

"I agree. As of this moment slaying the blighted monster is our top priority for the safety of the village. We can't let it continue to be on the loose in the forest, causing anymore disruptions in the ecosystem for the other monsters." Anemone added, while directing the group to the desk and placing a map of the entire Whistill forest.

It had several marks and plotted points on specific areas of the forest, with one circling a particular open one.

"While we have marked and narrow down a lead to the black blight and where it could have originated, hunting or capturing one of the Basarios could help in locating what we could believe to be the main source of the black blight."

"What for?" 9S asked.

"Oh I see! Our researchers would be able to analyze the composition of their rock shells and locate the areas with the trace amounts matching them." Zinnia said, seeing the point of Anemone plans. "Then it would help narrow down where the Basarios came from and possibly the place the blighted monster wanted them out."

"Since it could be its nest, where its protecting theoretically a large infection of the black blight." Devola said, finishing the explanation.

"Then its settled. The guild will pull its resources into tracking and hunting a Basarios and slaying the blighted monster present in the Whistill forest." Commander White said, before addressing 2B and 9S. "Though, are you sure the both of you couldn't tell or verify what monster was infected by the blight."

"No commander. Unfortunately, the creature was covered too thickly by the black haze it had. Obscuring its entirety, making it difficult to tell what kind of monster it is." 2B replied.

"But it had a quadrupedal gait like a pseudo-wyvern, it's a start but we can narrow down on what species it is based on that." 9S added.

"I see… its unfortunate that we don't know, but nevertheless we will locate it and find out. If there is nothing else to report the two of you may leave and be done for the day. Rest well and be ready for tomorrow, once we announce and give notice to the rest of the guild of our next step, the two of you will join in scouting and reconnaissance of our targets." White told the two, who nod their head in agreement before making their way to exit the captain's quarters.

"Wait." Zinnia called out.

2B and 9S turn to look at Zinnia, who had thinking expression on her face before looking at her male ward.

"9S, regarding your work with the felynes. Due to recent events and significant progress with our investigation with their help, I need you to speak with them tomorrow and ask them something."

Confused and a bit curious, 9S shared a look with 2B, who had a similar expression, before asking the wyverian chief.

"What is it?"

* * *

"Nya?! They want us to withdraw from the black blight investigation?" Whistill asked with mild surprised.

"Not exactly Whistill... They'll still require us to gather and collect data for them, but the guild's concern is whether the settlement's involvement will be taking a step back for your safety. Since you know, against the recent blighted monster sighted, they wouldn't want you guys to get hurt." 9S answered the felyne chief.

It was the next day, early morning with 9S and Pod 153 visiting Whistill to inform the settlement of the news of the new threat in the forest and the guild's plans in tackling it. They were currently in his room with Rogue listening close and sitting idly in his nest.

"I see Nya… It is troubling to learn that an apex monster got infected by the black blight and with a pod of Basarios running loose in the forest." The Felyne chief pondered a bit and finding the news dreadful to his liking.

"I appreciate their concern and would gladly withdraw for the time being, Nya. I may need to fortify the settlements defenses too while I'm at it, Nya."

"Yeah, the guild thought the same too. But you guys, and Rogue secretly, did contribute a lot for the investigation and made significant progress that they were able to narrow down the possible area where we can the Black blight's source could be. In thanks, the guild's planning to send some goods to pay for your services."

"Really, Nya?"

"Yes, its true." Pod 153 confirmed with a nod. "Meowster will deliver it when the time comes, once the guild finishes their main objectives."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it Nya! Although, where does this leave the two of you, Nya? Since we won't be working together for the time being, do the both of you have an assigned task in the guild's current monster hunt?" Whistill asked.

"Well only the scouting and tracking, the actual hunts will be left to the other hunters and 2B and A2 if they got the chance. Especially with the Blighted monster, but the main task I'm part of is tracking one of the Basarios." 9S answered with Pod adding.

"Yes that is what was assigned for Meowster, we are to aid in tracking one for the guild to hunt or capture. Though, technically meowster was offered to take a break from the entire investigation, even the option to withdraw and let the guild handle the rest, so he isn't really supposed to do anything." Pod gave a knowing glance at 9S who rolls his eyes at her comment.

"C'mon Pod, I want to help. So why not? 2B and A2 will be with me and they'll still need a scout to guide and help them whenever a monster den is involved. I gained a lot of experience with my trips with Rogue that could be useful in help navigate."

"Just saying Meowster, you're still a trainee and you wouldn't be allowed in the hunts without the right authorization, even if you can with your skill. Could have gotten this chance to rest and relax longer, after spending the days being sleep deprived you know." Pod wave her paws placatingly to 9S who was unamused and staring at her.

"True… I see your point. But I can't just sit around and do nothing while the others are out there searching. Besides, we can't use Rogue to track for those monsters since it would be much riskier for him to be out now, with all the guild's focus on our side of the forest." 9S explained with Whistill nodding in agreement.

"True Nya. And you'll have the guild on your backs either way if you stay in the village or be out here investigating. It would be too suspicious too for you to head into an underground caverns just to meet up with your monstie… I guess you and Rogue would have to cut some quality time for the time being then." Hearing this, Rogue gave a sad whine approaching 9S to nuzzle him.

"**Grrrr…." **

"Sorry, Rogue. If there is a way, I would still want your help in the investigation. I could think of something we can work on, after I get the gist of how our investigation going to be like, but right now its a bit risky. So Whistill's right, I can't visit you much now, but it will only be for while, hopefully until the investigations ends." 9S said while patting his snout to reassure him.

"Yes, that also means you can go spelunking in the tunnels too Rogue."

"Nor traveling to Pondry hills, Nya. Wouldn't want to cause any trouble now with the change in development, inside the forest, do we?" Both Pod and Whistill added to the Deviljho's chagrin, knowing one his adventurous streak.

"**GROAH."** Rogue grunts in understanding, but still doesn't like the idea and snorts dismissively.

"Though, unless something comes up that we could use your tracking skills or like really need your help, I'll come to you Rogue. Okay. Right guys?"9S added to help cheer his monstie up, with the felynes nodding their heads in agreement. But Rogue simply ignored them turning away pouting like a petty child.

It was disturbingly cute seeing a Deviljho pout, but this made 9S have a thoughtful look. Knowing something that could help cheer his monstie up and get him to cooperate more.

"Tell you what Rogue. I'm planning to do something once this whole black blight business is over and it would really help me if you were a good boy and not cause any trouble until then." 9S chimed, getting Rogue to raise his eyebrow, curious to what his rider is saying.

"You see, someone important to me was getting concerned with my recent behavior and I realize I couldn't keep you a secret from her any longer." 9S said, surprising the rest in the room, before watching Pod 153, Whistill and Rogue chatter among themselves having an idea what he was proposing.

"**Grrrr?"**

"Nya, is he saying what I think he's saying?"

"Yes, I'm surprise as you are. Meowster confide it to me last night."

"Okay guys let me finish…" Both felynes and monstie looked at him with bated attention, despite knowing what he was going to say next.

"So, I was thinking of introducing 2B to Rogue, and Whistill's settlement by extension, and tell her about riders. Basically, getting her in the loop with everything we have been doing for the past month."

"**GROAH?!"**

"Nya, what he said."

"He seems really serious about it, shenanigan level serious."

9S found himself a bit miff from their disbelief, before waving their attention back to him.

"Look, I am serious and like I said before, I can't keep Rogue a secret from her any longer. She'll just keep getting suspicious and we'll all keep getting into bigger trouble or encounters that will frankly cause more worry for her if I keep this up. At least with her knowing, she'll be an ally to fight and travel with in the tunnels, which is good for us since 2B is really strong."

Pod 153 and Whistill nodded in agreement at 9S's latter statement. Having a hunter like 2B or A2 on their side is a great benefit should they ever encounter tougher monsters. They'll adding a lot of fire power and muscle, coupled with their Deviljho monstie, in a rough fight that they could easily turn to their favor.

Seeing them become more welcoming at the idea, 9S presses further. "And I know 2B would be willing to help in discovering more about my past and is open minded for me to introduce rider culture to …hopefully."

9S said, while still unsure of the latter but was optimistic of it, to the three who had mix but very similar reactions.

"Well, Nya. Like I said before, it's your call so I don't mind and you are giving me a heads up Nyain-es, which I appreciate. I'll be happy to accept her in our settlement if she is open to everything." Whistill chimed with an air of understanding and trust that 9S appreciated.

"I support too Meowster. If 2B knows and is okay with Rogue, it might make it easier for A2 or Pod 42 to be convinced as well. Might lessen the guilt of keeping the secrets too." Pod shared the same sentiment with Whistill, though still a bit skeptic, but nodded with approval to 9S's decision.

"**GROAH!"** Rogue was the most excited from the three, from how loud his roar was.

He bounded back to his nest to pick something up before placing a white-haired doll on the table. Gushing at it to his rider with excitement of meeting the real person of the doll and someone close to him too.

"Ah, Rogue… That's A2." 9S pointed out with amusement that Rogue got the wrong doll, who reacts with a confuse expression. While the felynes snickered and corrected the monstie.

"Nya, you got the wrong twin, Rogue. 2B is the cleaner one with the short hair and the pretty ribbon Nyain-es likes—"

"With the matching t-shirt with your 9S doll and has much more stuffing than A2—"

"Guys don't be rude! You're lucky the two of them aren't here… especially A2." 9S chastise the two felynes, while Rogue went back and brought the correct doll and his 9S one. Placing them on the table for all to see.

"**GROAH!" **Roaring in excitement, Rogue couldn't help but nudge his dolls together with excitement at the prospect of meeting the twins. While the rest look on with amusement.

"You'll see Rogue. Once everything is over, you'll get to meet them and I know you'll like them for sure …Though just be wary of A2, she can be a bit high maintenance if you know what I mean." 9S mused to his monstie who nuzzled him in appreciation.

"Oh, I can't help but ask Nya… But where are 2B and A2 right now? I know you're here to get our answer for the guild and give them an update later of what we'll do. Do you have like a task later with them today or something?" Whistill asked.

9S thought for bit, trying to remember himself before replying."Well, they are starting the investigation right now."

"They're tracking the Basarios that pop out yesterday and looking for their whereabouts in the southern area and northern area of the forest. Though I'm not sure which area they took or if they split up to cover more ground with the other hunters." 9S hummed to himself trying to remember if 2B told him where they will be for the day.

"But no other tasked was assigned to me after this."

"If anything, Meowster is free for the day will start joining the hunt tomorrow, since it's just settling with you today. Zinnia even gave permission for us to stay if you have any last-minute task." Pod 153 added, making Whistill think for a bit if he had any other jobs in the settlement for them to do for the day.

"Nothing comes in mind, really. Why not take this chance to relax with Rogue and maybe swim in the river or something, its your only chance now before you guys have to part for a bit, supposedly." Whistill suggested, deciding that they should have some fun with no work at the moment.

"Heh, why not? I could use a dip. You in Rogue?"

"**GROAH!"**

"Oh maybe you two can catch some grub too if you can! I've been craving tuna today, Meowster!"

"Sure thing Pod."

**"GROAH!"**

The trio liked the idea and deciding that it wouldn't hurt to have some fun for a bit.

*Knock, knock

"Meow, Meow!"

That is until a felyne came in from the side door to their room with a worried expression. It called to Whistill and began to converse with quickly, telling its chief something before Whistill turned back to the trio with slightly apologetic expression and pressing his paws together.

"Sorry, Nya… It seems one of our carts got stuck in the tunnels somewhere in the center of the western area. They don't know the cause, but it seemed to got lodge in a ditch or something. It also had some supplies with it so we might need a bit of muscle to help get it out…"

The trio shared a look before answering Whistill before he finished his request.

"Yeah, okay will help." 9S said with nod.

"Yes, we are here to aid you and might as well do it, since its simple enough."

"Wait Nya, really? But how about Rogue?"

"**GROAH!" **Rogue gave a bark reassurance to the felyne chief.

"Yeah, we're gong into the tunnels and it's still early in the morning. SO… We'll take the underground Deviljho express to get there quickly and find a route discreetly to avoid any hunters." 9S added with amusement, the rest shaking their heads with mirth at his antics.

"We'll lets not keep those felynes waiting and head out Nya." Whistill said with the others agreeing, before they headed out, mounted on Rogue and followed the directions from the felyne messenger that came to them.

Unaware of the troubles they'll be getting into later in the day.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**That's the end, I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**I think its easy to guess the blighted monster if you played Monster hunter stories or based on the roar I made for that monster.**

**Look forward for the next two chapters, since the reveal for Rogue is just around the corner****...and in those chapters. **

**Sorry! I can't help myself telling you guys that tid bit but I won't spoil anything else, only that something will happen that will force 9S for a reveal. ****You'll find out what it is once I post the chapters. **

**I'll try to make it a two parter and post both at the same day! **

**Until then, see you in the next chapter and enjoy the omake!**

* * *

**Omake**

(Dreams II)

_It was dark._

_But there was light before them, shining through the darkness that surrounded the two. They kept moving forward, color filling in the gaps and spaces, until they made their way out._

_And saw the stars twinkling at the night and the moon shining above them. _

_All bright and filled the sky with glittering light._

"_Wow… Why can't we go out more and see this?" A young voice asked, the sheer awe and wonder present in his tone._

"_You know why, and we told you multiple times… its dangerous for us to be out…" A woman's voice answered._

"_Even in the night?" The young one inquired and turned to look at the woman._

_She had beautiful black hair and a good figure of a body. But her face was blurred for the young one to see._

"_Yes, even at the night. While the majority sleep, there are some who hunt at the night…"_

"_Like the Khezu? Or the Nargacuga?"_

"_Yes. Though those monster are probably the reason to why hunters come out at night…"_

"_But they don't come close here… and are hunters really that dangerous? They don't seem to hunt for pleasure or sport. They're like the monsters defending their home or territory." The young one said._

"_And how do you know that?" The woman asked with questioning tone._

"_Uhmmm…." Silence was met from the young one, but the woman simply gave a small chuckle._

"_You've been following them, haven't you? Or hitching a ride on Grump whenever he patrols near that village?" She said, in a sly tone and with a grin if the boy could see past the blur covering her face._

"_Please don't tell dad... Grump doesn't get near them or that village. And we just take a quick look, then runaway as fast as possible." The young voice said in worry of being tattled._

"_It's okay my little honeydew. I think you and I both know that your father is aware of your escapades." The woman said reassuring the young one, affectionately patting his head._

"_How?" The young one said in confusion._

"_Grump talks you know…." The woman said with amusement._

"_Grump growls…" The young one corrected._

"_But your father knows what his growls are saying, and he has told me he's okay with your little adventures. We both know how sneaky you are like a creeping Nerscylla. But we know you're safe, as long as you're with Grump." She said._

"_Really?" The young one asked with surprise._

"_Yes, as long as you two know where to run and reach the caverns before they follow you. Even on the off chance there's someone tailing you, you'll be safe from the hunters for none can venture through them besides us."_

"_But how are you sure they can't follow?"_

"_They won't know the signs and they would need a monster to help them. Doesn't matter how good of a navigator they are, the tunnels are a labyrinth. Forever changing at times because of the monsters making their dens, the fights they have and nature herself adding a bit of mischief now and then. You'll be safe from hunters as long as you remember our words and instructions. And well… if your with Grump or any of your other friends with you."_

_The young one was quiet and simply continue to look at the stars with a forlorn look. The woman beside him pulled him close to her side in a hug._

"_But why do we still hide? Are hunters really that dangerous?" The young one asked again._

"_No… they are not. But. They are different from us… And We are different from them. Our way of life involves something that the hunters would have difficulty understanding or adjusting too." The woman replied._

"_As far as the elders has taught us, our history with hunters are full of conflict and feuds. Due to the actions of our predecessors, the Intoners. People back then would drive away others like us and in worst cases kill us to avoid a repetition of their sins. Believing that all of us are a threat, because of that notion." The woman explained._

"_Can't we show them we're not dangerous anymore, and make them understand? It's been so long that people would have forgotten or forgiven our ancestors." The young one inquired. _

"_Maybe someday my little honeydew. But I don't believe that day would be coming any sooner…" The woman said wistfully._

"_Then… is there no way for me to see the world?" The young one asked with a bit sadness in his word._

_The woman in response held the young one's head near her bosom and gazed at him with affection._

"_Don't worry, in time me and your father will take you to go and see the sights and the other things the world has to offer. Plus, there is more than one way to see the world my little honeydew." The woman said reassuringly._

"_But until then we hide and wait until you grow older. Which reminds me… That its almost past your bedtime." The woman said, while the young one gave a small whine._

"_Can't we stay a bit longer? We don't get to see the stars every night…" The young one looked at the woman before turning to gaze at the stars._

"_Very well… Only for a few more minutes." The woman allows while she then turns her gaze to a look at the stars too._

"_Can you take me here again, on another time?" The young one asked hopefully._

"_Of course, as much as you want. It can even be all four of us here next time." The woman said earning a small smile from the young one._

"_Promise?" He asked with pleading eyes._

"_Yes, yes, Promise…" The woman answered with cheer._

"_Okay, then… you said yes twice! You can't take it back! I won't forget this." The young one said cheerfully with a teasing grin._

"_Yeah, yeah I know… You always tend to remember these things just like me. Promises and small details. But your memory is almost as good as your father's." The woman spoke wistfully and a bit of adoration towards the young one. _

"_You know, you're a good mix of us both…" The woman said turning to look at the young one again._

_The blur covering the woman's face faded for second, exposing her blue eyes, before her mouth opened and spoke._

"…_Our little honeydew… Our—"_

* * *

"Nines?"

2B knocked on the door before entering 9S's room.

"You're going to be late with your morning meet up with Whistill are you still asleep—Oh. You're awake."

She saw 9S awake and sitting up from his bed yet didn't seem to notice her. He didn't look distress but was staring blanking at no direction like he was in trance. 2B wasn't sure, though she could tell that something was bothering him.

He then notices her, as she approached the bed and went closer to ask him if he was okay.

"9S, is something wrong?"

It took a second for 9S to recognize her voice, for his mind seemed to be elsewhere at the moment. Either from still waking up or something else.

"Sorry, nothing is wrong… I thought I saw—" 9S paused unsure of what he was going to say and shakes his head dismissively.

"…Sorry. I forgot…" 9S said, before stifling a yawn. His dream already forgotten while 2B remained concerned with an unsure expression.

"Are you sure you're okay, do you want forgo today's work and rest up? I don't think anybody would mind with you taking a break. We did do a lot, after yesterday's events." 2B asked again while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

She wouldn't blame 9S was oversleeping and wanting to take a day off. He has been getting exhausted lately and the previous day's events didn't help much for his wellbeing. It was stress inducing as it is.

"It's okay, 2B. Sorry, I just overslept… I think I'm feeling better, now that I had a full eight hours of sleep." 9S said reassuring 2B with a smile, while blinking his thoughts away.

"You can still rest for the day 9S. Me and A2 can handle the hunting today and Pod 153 can assist us too with 42." 2B said in reply, not convinced entirely and wanting him to stay and rest.

"I'm fine 2B, really. Besides, I need to meet up with Whistill anyway and who knows, he might have some clues or tracks for us to follow. He might have seen those Basarios too." 9S said while slowly getting out of bed.

"It's important for us to get to the bottom of this blighted monster case. We gotta need every intel we can get."

"True." 2B said, agreeing with him but still a bit unsure for his wellbeing. Though, she'll take 9S's word on it and trust him.

She pats 9S's head affectionately before moving to leave.

"I won't keep you waiting with Whistill and I need to prepare myself for today's assignment. I'm heading to the guild for supplies to do so. A2 has already left to the forest, so lock up before you leave the house... Oh. You might be clutching it on time right now." 2B said and caution him the latter.

"Wait, you're serious?!" 9S glanced at the clock and found himself late for his schedule meeting with Whistill.

"Oh my gosh Thanks for waking me up too 2B! See you later." 9S said in a rush as he began to get change as 2B leaves his room and shuts the door behind her.

But now alone, 9S paused and couldn't help his thoughts in trying to picture his dream again.

"I wonder if Rogue likes honeydews?" 9S hummed in thought.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's notes:**

**Hello! I know I said I'd try to make a two parter for this update. But the chapter took longer to write and ended up being the longest one I made. So, sorry about that.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the story and the omake after. Rogue's reveal begins here and the next chapter, before the next 10 chapters I planned are left for the rest of this arc and concluding it. **

**That's all and here is the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the stuck cart was a short one and only took a little time for the group to reach it.

"It's just around this corner and we keep following the river here." 9S said as he, Pod and Whistill were riding Rogue and traveling deep in the tunnels below the forest.

They then spot the cart and the felynes tugging it, from a small dirge that was more or less 3 ft. deep. But a part of the cart's trunk seemed to have gotten stuck in it. The items being carried by the cart didn't help in their predicament due to the weight of the raw materials, like metal and wood that the Felynes were bringing back for the settlement.

"**GROAH!"** Rogue gave a call-in greeting, which the felynes heard and saw to their relief that help has arrived.

They cheered in gratitude as Rogue easily took hold of the cart and pulled it out of the dirge, finishing the job relatively quickly while 9S and the rest where still riding him.

"Well that was easy. We didn't need to get off." 9S said with the others agreeing.

"Yes Meowster, we didn't even need to do anything. Except Rogue though."

"Nya, at least we got to them safely. We should hurry back while we can before the hunters start their work back in the surface." Whistill said as they all began to head out while Rogue begins to escort the cart.

"Though, can I ask? What caused the cart to get stuck in the first place?" 9S asked the felynes beside them, who answer with a simple shrugged, then chattered and gestured wildly with their paws.

"Wait, what?" Pod 153 exclaimed, surprised at their answer.

"What did they say Pod?"

"Nya, they said a small earth shake happened and opened the ditched. It came as fast as it went away Nya." Whistill answered for 9S, also finding the felyne's explanation a bit perplexing.

9S got an alarming look on his face, before sharing look with Pod, who was thinking the same thing as he did.

"Wait, if you mean an earth shake that comes and goes wouldn't that mean? —"

Answering and interrupting 9S's sudden realization, the ground beneath them shakes and forces them to brace for it. But it didn't stop until right behind them, the earth explodes with stone and soil flying up in the air.

Accompanied with a monster's roar. "**GOORRRRUUUUUNNGGG!"**

The group turn to look at the monster and to their horror, see that it was a Basarios… Infected by the black blight.

"**GGOORRRUNNGG"** It gives another distorted roar, while making it known to 9S and the rest that it was targeting them. Before charging at its would-be victims.

"Run now Nya! Leave the supplies!" Whistill shouted to his felynes before 9S brought Rogue closer to them.

"Hope on Rogue quickly!" The felynes complied, jumping onto the Deviljho, before everybody braced themselves as Rogue began to run in breakneck speeds. Quickly avoiding the Basarios at the last second reaching them, while the monster miraculously misses the cart from being crushed to pieces under its foot.

"**GGOORRUUNNGGG"**

"**GROAH!"**

The chase was on with Rogue running and making quick turns to get the blighted monster off their tracks, while the keeping his occupants safe. But the blighted Basarios continues to follow them and is surprisingly quick on its feet, somehow the black blight making it stronger and giving it energy to pursue. The felynes notice and can't help the panic rising in them as they spot the Basarios getting closer by the second.

"Meowster! Must go faster, must go faster!" Pod 153 urged, just before Rogue dodged a swipe from the Basarios head.

"We're trying!" 9S strained a reply as he made Rogue dodged another swipe from the Basarios.

"Nya, we might not lose it at this rate! Or be pick off one by one!" Whistill yelled almost flying off from the abrupt movement.

"Let me think!" 9S said, before spotting a large stone arc at a distance before them. "That's it!"

"**GGOORRUNNNGG"**

The Basarios roars again as it tries to catch the fleeing group, while 9S gets an idea and a plan set in motion. As they near the arch, 9S begins to give some orders to Rogue.

"Rogue you see that large rock arc; I want you to blast the ends connecting it from both sides when the time is right."

"**Grrr!"** Rogue gets a knowing look, understanding what his Rider's plan is.

The monstie continues to dodged the blighted monsters lunges and his occupants ducking from some quick head swipes.

"**GGOOORRUUNNGG!"**

They come closer to the arc with the Basarios still behind them, its black haze permeating and sending chills to the group. 9S focuses on the right moment before seizing it.

"Now Rogue! Blast them and run like hell after!" 9S shouted with Rogue following his orders.

The Deviljho shoots two beams of dragon energy at both end of the arc destabilizing it, before it began to crack from its weight and begin to fall.

"**GGRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

With a loud roar, Rogue charges ahead before the arc collapses, while causing the Basarios to flinch slightly from his bellow and falls back briefly. With some distance between and some pieces of the arc falling, 9S urges his monstie to run faster before it's too late.

"**GGOOOORRRRUUUNNNGG**" The Basarios roars again, picking up the pace to catch up and was about to slam its head on the fleeing Deviljho.

Before the arc fell at the right moment, as 9S, Rogue and the others avoided it safely. The large stone slab smashes on top of the blighted monster's back and sends it stumbling to the ground. It roars in pain, as it feel itself get pinned briefly from the falling debris before rising to get up.

"**GGGOOOORRUUUNNN—"**

Only to be cut off as the floor beneath it caves in and collapses on itself weakened by 9S's ploy and due to the weight of the monster. The blighted Basarios falls into the deep hole it created; It's roars fading to silence as it descends deeper.

9S and his companions could only look in surprise and relief at their sudden stroke of luck. Before all of them collapse on the floor in exhaustion.

Or rather Rogue, flops on the ground while the others slide off him.

"Oh my Gog… That was something."

"Intense meowster!"

"Nya, yes!"

"Meow…Meow!"

"**GROAH!"**

All them gave a collected groan and sighing relief, while lying on the ground and remaining there a bit longer to catch themselves a break and settle their nerves.

After a few minutes, Whistill and his felynes stood up to check themselves of any injuries before 9S, Pod and Rogue do the same with each other.

"Nya, we might need to report this to the guild." Whistill said with 9S agreeing with him.

"Yeah, we might have to warn them that some of the Basarios might have gotten infected like that one."

"And on the loose too. We don't know if that Blighted Basarios will stay down, knowing of its digging abilities." Pod added with Rogue growling at the spot where the hole was.

"We need to get to the surface asap, but we need to be careful in case of any other encounters." 9S said before turning to his monstie. "Rogue scout ahead a bit and try to check if you can detect any monster sin the vicinity."

"**GROAH!"** Rogue barks in agreement, nodding his head. 9S pats his snout before he heads off and disappearing from their view.

"So, what's next?" 9S asked as he turns to the felynes, all huddled together in small circle.

The felynes turn to him, with Whistill about to reply.

"We'll return to retrieve the cart if its still there and—" Only stop and suppress a strangled whine of shock as his eyes widen looking at something behind 9S. Pod 153 shared the same reaction and with the rest of the felynes, but also paling at the sight as if she was seeing a ghost or terrible figure. While his meowster remains unaware of the person behind him.

But 9S did noticed their look of apprehension. "Guys what's wrong? Is there—"

"WHAT THE **** WAS THAT!"

Someone yelled right behind him, making the boy swear in shock. "F***ING FATALIS!"

9S jumped to turn around with a wide eye expression, then paling replacing his previous expression while feeling the dread rising in his stomach as he recognizes the person in front of him.

Which was a pretty piss off A2, who had an expression of anger mixed with shock and confusion. Donned in her hunting amor and her Tigrex longsword.

"A-A2…" 9S spoke weakly, as millions of thoughts began to run in his head, from how did A2 find them to worst case scenarios that would lead to Rogue being hunted down by the guild.

But the boy then thought that maybe A2 didn't see anything and was asking something else. It was a stretch but completely possible.

"That was a Deviljho! A ****ING DEVILJHO!" A2 shouted with anger and disbelief.

Scratch that she _saw_ Rogue.

"_YOU_ were riding… a ****ING DEVILJHO!"

And everything else apparently, evident with the accusatory look she had on her face.

Yup, 9S knows he's screwed. But it didn't stop him from making a feeble attempt to explain. "Yes I was—"

"You _Were_?! Is this what you have been doing with the Felynes?!" Only for A2 cut him off. With his reply agitating her further.

9S could see the female hunter was juggling to project her feelings of anger, disbelief, panic and, surprisingly, worry for him at the same time. A myriad of emotions that he did not expect to see or come from A2. Rather he'd figure it would come from 2B as he thought it would, when his secret and Rogue is exposed and revealed in time to her. Then again, 2B's reactions could be much worse than A2's and 9S should probably think it through of how he will reveal Rogue to 2B more thoroughly than beofre, with how the current twin is reacting to him.

Especially when both A2 and 2B have already the makings of suspicion on his activities and could probably figure everything out if they found the right points.

"What the hell 9S, all those days in the settlement! Were you lying with what you've been doing with the felynes? Was all your reports an excuse to that?! And you... You, have been keeping this secret for what, _a month_?!" A2 said, her words cutting through 9S thoughts while hitting a nail on his guilt, as he tried to answer her quick enough.

"T-They weren't excuses exactly! And it's not what you think… I can explain—" But went ignored by A2 who came closer to him with a heated look, feeling her glare burn through him.

"You better explain, whatever THIS IS! Do you know how dangerous it is to involve yourself with a monster? Or how much 2B was worrying about you because she thought you were doing something dangerous?! Which you _are_, huh?! Didn't you guys talk yesterday?!" She emphasized the latter with a rough poke to his chest making 9S stumble a bit, trying to not fall and backing away as A2 began to corner him.

"We did and I made a promise to tell her I swear! And I will tell you everything if you can just calm down—" 9S spoke again trying to get A2 listen, while the felynes continue to watch with trepidation as he continues to receive her ire.

"When 2B and Zinnia find out—" She suddenly spoke, causing 9S to panic and blurt a hasty reply.

"No! T-They can't find out!"

Which was the wrong thing to say, as A2's expression turns to a livid one.

"What do you mean NO?!" She stomped forward towards the retreating 9S, about to continue to grill him aggressively. Coming closer to his personal space.

"That they shouldn't know that you go running around underground, riding a ****ing Deviljho?! And fighting monsters infected by the black bli—AUGH!" For a second, 9S watched A2 suddenly stop mid rant before she crumpled to the ground with a loud thud.

He then spots Rogue behind her knockout form, with a large stone slab in his jaws. A large crack evident on the spot he used to hit A2's head to knock her unconscious.

9S lets out an involuntary sigh of bated relief from Rogue silencing A2.

"Oh my Gog, I thought she wouldn't stop—OH MY GOG! Rogue!"

Only for him realize what his monstie just did, a new sense of anxiety taking over in him, while he chastise his monstie for knocking out A2.

"...Why?! You shouldn't have done that!"

"**GRRRRR?"** Rogue gave a confuse reply in response seeing his rider's panicked expression, while carelessly dropping the large stone to the ground. Fortunately not on top of A2 to 9S relief.

He gives another rumble asking to what he did wrong, when there was a person obviously antagonizing 9S and he attacked to defend him from her, as he should to protect his rider.

"Of course she look like she was attacking me. Its A2! You know, 2B's sister?! The one I was talking about you meeting after you meet her?"

"**Groooaaahhhh…"** Rogue roars in recognition before paling at the realization of what he's done.

Panicking, he then sniffs the down hunter and checks to see if she was still breathing. Rogue then chuffs in relief, as he could tell that she wasn't that hurt and just sleeping, from hearing her quiet breathing.

9S on the other hand was pacing like mad man with the felynes in toll, as they try to figure out what to do next.

"Nya, this is a disaster!"

"Nya indeed! Meowster what do we do?! A2 is logically the worst person to find out Rogue at the wrong time!"

9S had a pensive look while hearing Pod and Whistill voicing their concerns. They watch as the boy run a million thoughts in his head before he slumps with a defeated expression.

"There's only one thing left to do…" 9S said with trepidation as he and the felynes turn to look at Rogue, who was prodding and nuzzling the unconscious A2, before he noticed their stares at him.

"**Groah?"**

9S brings out his carving knife, while Pod 153 suddenly brings out bundle of rope on her paws.

Whistill and the other felynes spontanously pull out shovels from their person, wielding them with a heavy weight set in their hearts. Before the tools were promptly slapped off their hands by 9S who had a 'for real expression' aimed at Whistill.

"Are you serious?! I told you before we're not doing that!"

"Are you sure Nya!"

"YES!"

* * *

One potion and a small bruise treatment later…

There was a ringing in her head and a throbbing pain that accompanied it before she heard voices too loud for her liking. Letting out a soft groan, A2 felt like she was hit by a Tigrex stampeding over her and proceeding to roar and deafen her hearing.

She began to blink back to consciousness and try to figure out what the hell happened to her and why was she sleeping on what she felt like cold bits of stones on a rough damp ground. Though her head felt a soft material behind it, leveling it from the floor. She then tried to remember what the last thing she did before she blackout.

Which she did as her eyes open in wide, remembering everything.

Patrolling the south end of the forest for Basarios tracks. Finding ones, then hearing a roar and thinking it was one causing a disturbance. Then feeling the earth rumble and shake, which she tracked to a monster den.

Then to her shock, finding 9S with Pod 153 and a bunch of felynes riding a saddled Deviljho. Running from a clearly blighted Basarios, before causing a collapse of rocks on top of it that broke the ground and sending the monster falling to a pit.

She stared in shock and confusion for a while at the sight of 9S interacting with the miniature world eater before it left and giving A2 the chance to make her presence known and confront 9S about it.

Her anger resurfaces at 9S, of him keeping secrets, as she sat upright to shout at him.

"9S—Aaaahhh!" A2 instead found Rogue staring at her intently just a few feet from her, making her panic and move to react unconsciously.

Her hands went to draw her longsword behind her, but found it missing from her back …and that her hands were tied together too.

"What the hell!" She swore before noticing Rogue approuched her with a roared greeting.

"**GROAH!"** It was non threatening to the Deviljho's point of view and meant as a warm welcome to this new person. But to the hunter with her hands bound, it looked like he was coming closer to eat her.

A2 shuffled the best she can to back away, while kicking and screaming at Rogue. "Stay back! Don't you dare get ****ing closer to me! You hear me, I'm unarmed but I can still kick your scaly ****ing ass!"

Rogue wasn't deterred and continued to observe her, becoming more curious about A2 by the second as he approached her. A2 herself continues to move back and try to kick Rogue, who easily dodged them, before she felt behind her that she backed up to wall and was effectively cornered by the monster. Her panic escalated when she saw Rogue open his maw next, seeing the dozen of his fangs and teeth. Getting a bit terrified from the situation she was in...

..and irked from feeling vulnerable in the face of a monster, reminder herself that she was hunter for Gog's sake.

She steels her face and raises her bounded fists in an offensive stance as best as she could, while trying to look threatening despite sitting on the ground.

"Don't think of me as an easy meal, you pickled bastard! You're going to have a severe case of indigestion if you try to take a bite out me! But don't think for a second, I'm going down without a fight, NOW bring it on!" A2 spat, swinging her tied fists together and flails to kick with her legs.

Her determination showing to fight back against her aggressor or die trying to.

"**GRRRRRR"** Rogue growls and rolls his eyes at her attempts, avoiding her flailing, before deciding enough is enough. Not wanting to see the hunter hurt herself, Rogue moves to stop her flailing.

He forces through A2's assault, enduring her quick jabs and flailing kicks, not really bothered by it before he lies his head down on her hands, lap, legs and effectively pinning her body under his head and neck.

"Nooooo! Get off me! Get the **** off me! Arrrrggghhhh!" A2 continues to struggle and move to get Rogue off of her, but the monstie was dead set on keeping her still until the others come back. His weight adequate enough to keep A2 pinned and her struggles not even a bother to the monstie.

His snout and teeth were right in front of the hunter, deterring A2 from trying to headbutt him less she gets a face full of teeth and cuts. But it didn't stoop A2 from thrashing or trying to buck him off her, until she eventually slumps from exhuastion. Resigning herself to the mercy of the Monstie.

"Just do it already." A2 glares at Rogue, meeting his gaze and remaining defiant for her inevitable death.

**"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..."** Only to her surprise, Rogue rumbles and his throat vibrating an odd soothing sensation. Making the hunter suddenly feel a bit of lax and at ease as the monstie continues to calm her down. Strangely working, as A2's glare falters to one of mild curiosity to what he was doing.

"Rogue, we heard yells is A2—What the hell Rogue, get off of her! You're just aggravating her and making her panic!" 9S yelled at his monstie, just at the right time as A2 was feeling odd and weirded out from realizing that she was getting too comfortable with the world eater to her liking.

"9S, You're here!" She said as Rogue got off of her and steps back. She also saw the felynes following him and arrived at his side.

A2 was about to express her relief at him being safe and coming to her suppose rescue, until she remembered why she was here in the first place and the reason being the offending Deviljho in front of her.

"What the **** 9S!" A2 shouted at the boy her livid expression returning, while the boy groans in protest.

"Here we go again…" 9S whispered to himself, not going to like the next few minutes with A2.

That could lead to a few hours if he wasn't careful in his explanation.

With a look of defeat and a bit of nervousness showing, 9S wordless walked towards A2 and silent sat down in front of her. While she remained with a scowl, most probably irritated by him tying her hands and taking her long sword from her. While also showing to be skeptical and confuse at the boy's action and their current scenario.

"If you just calm down…"

"Calm Down! How, the **** do I calm down when there's—"

"LET ME TALK!" 9S said, suddenly cutting her off with a raised hand. Catching A2 off guard from his outburst.

"I'm sorry…" He apologize shortly before reigning in his expression to a pleading one and looking at A2.

"Just… I'll tell you everything A2, promise. But you have to let me do that before you can go all Jaggi-shit crazy and reprimand me for everything I kept from you and others. You can do that after, just hear me out ...please?"

A2 visibly calms down, as best as she could at the moment, and restrained herself from lashing out again as she stares at 9S's pleading look. She could tell he is being honest in his words, with the felynes and the Deviljho waiting for her reply. The monster in particular, making no move against her or approuching them either, which probably help A2 give her some ease.

But she must have taken long with her reply, since 9S began to give the cute puppy eye treatment on her. One he would often employ to get, in A2's opinion, lesser minds like 2B and Zinnia to get what he wants. And they would have fallen to this stupid and opportunistic gaze most of the time, but not A2.

No, she didn't think it was cute nor thought of 9S was cute either way. She knows the boy may have that innocent look and demeanor as a charm now, but 9S would eventually outgrow it literally in both a physical and mental standpoint from being a hunter. So she wasn't bothered or affected by it, and believes 9S should just grow up and stop relying on a cheap ploy.

It won't have the desired effect he wants from her.

Nope.

Not one bit.

Nada.

No effect that she would admit out loud for others to hear.

"…Fine. I'll listen."

Damn it.

A2 resisted the urge to groan before adding quickly. "But only because you said you would—and because I'm too lost to whatever …this is. I'm really having a hard time tyring to understand it."

"Really!" 9S flashed her a hopeful look with his eyes shining eagerly, only for A2 to shove her tied hands on his face pushing him back.

"Yes! But that _Deviljho_ stays were I can see it and I'll hear you out as long as it is." A2 then shakes her head in disbelief after her remark. "I still can't process why there's a Deviljho with you in the first place… or believe how there's one in the first place."

"About that…"

"Hmmm?"

9S had a sheepish look, while A2 gave a knowing one, owing that he has a lot of explaining to do. A months' worth in fact, with how long 9S was harboring a dangerous monster from the guild.

"Well go on… We don't got all day and you know how fast my patience runs thin. _Especially _when my hands are _tied_, and my sword _gone_. Which I demand to be returned to me!" A2 shook her hands and pointed to the absent word from her back as emphasis.

"We will, but we couldn't risk you hurting Rogue when you woke up, okay." 9S said, then spoke quickly before A2 rebukes his reason. "And yes, I know that he's a Deviljho—but he isn't like the others. Look, if you promise to not hurt Rogue then he won't hurt you. And we'll return your sword to you after I tell you everything if you play nice. Promise."

A2 gave a skeptical look, her unease showing to the rest of the group before she gave a defeated sigh and relented.

"Fine… I won't hurt the _pickle_. But my sword better not have scratch on it." A2 said as 9S sighs and shakes head in relief before reassuring her.

"It won't. You didn't forget that I know how to take care of it. I polished it and 2B's sometimes too, remember."

"Good. Now start talking."

Locking eyes with A2, 9S took another deep breath before he began to tell her everything.

Which he did. From the beginning when he found the satchel containing a locked bookcase in Whistill's pile of junk. Buying from 32S a book that led him to opening said bookcase. Then his discovery and speculation, the trip to the monster that led to hatching Rogue. The plan in raising Rogue and helping the felynes with their settlement and keeping all a secret. To their little adventures together in the west side of the forest while avoiding any unwanted attention.

And while 9S told A2 all of what he did for the past months, he also explained to her about Riders, Kinship with monsters, his choker/kinship stone, and their connection with each other. He revealed to her everything and may have gotten off tangent at times, but A2 remained attentive and listened to him silently. Her expression unreadable yet gave off an air of both curiosity and perplexity at every word and explanation 9S was telling her.

But it was a lot to take in for A2.

Just as 9S was about to finish telling her the rest, about to begin telling her about their involvement with the black blight investigation and their discovery of the blighted roots that kick off their current operation, 9S noticed how silent A2 went. Guessing she was processing and ruminating in her thoughts a bit, of everything he said so far.

9S decided to pause and wait with the others for her initial reaction before continuing. Though, it grew to a level of concern for the rest when she began to give off frustrated sighs and shaking her head in dismay, before addressing him.

"I'm sorry 9S, but I can't—Its—I don't know—this is unbelievable… People taming monsters and forming, what? Kinship with them? It sounds ridiculous and honestly like a convoluted fairy tale people make up to entertain their kids." A2 spoke, struggling to word her disbelief, showing confusion and finding everything 9S said farfetched.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But that's why I went on to try if it's true or not." 9S answered, only for A2 respond with a frustrated shake of her head.

"But did you really consider the consequences of doing so?! You can't just tame a monster! Monsters and hunters have been in fighting for generations and we're barely managing to coexist without tearing each other's throats every second of the day! Our predecessors had a fricking war with them! Also, Monsters are too dangerous to keep as pets in the first place, not even the few pompous rich idiots could keep one without getting hurt or killed from keeping one." A2 replied with outrage while 9S came to his defense quickly.

"But this is different. First, Rogue is not a pet and he is tamed but not what people consider as _tamed._" He argued, but went ignored as A2 continued to reprimand him of the unruly situation she believes he may have gotten himself into.

"And by Gog 9S. You know how the guild feels about people tampering with nature and attempting to tame monsters. They respect nature and its balance too much, and they don't want people messing it up or disrupting whatever ecological order it has. They consider it a crime just attempting to do so." A2 then gave a pointed look at 9S.

"And that's not considering the fact the guild and some wyverians consider it a taboo to get involve with monsters directly and much more in trying to tame them. Based from all the shit and ****ed up that happened in the world due to Elder dragon war. Which _happened_ because of the abuse the ancients did to subjugate the elder dragons and the other monsters… like what you're doing now."

"Riders don't subjugate monsters! Didn't you listen to me! We work with them with Kinship and treated as companions or partners, like I told you." 9S strongly spoke back and somehow feeling offended at the idea A2 was insinuating. Anger bubbling within him for being compared to the ancients and their treatment of monsters.

Yet, A2 didn't notice the change in 9S's demeanor as she continues to scold him. "Which doesn't make whatever explanation you said true or believable as it sounds. And it doesn't change the fact that you are harboring a highly dangerous monster, near the village and putting it in danger!" A2 gestured clearly at Rogue, with him and the felynes flinching from how harsh she spoke.

"And a Deviljho too! Those things can cause more damage to the ecosystem than most monsters and he'll be causing more problems with the black blight now running rampant in the forest!"

This made 9S widen his eyes in shock, then scowling at A2 for judging Rogue too quickly. Waves of anger now born from his protectiveness violently flows through him for every word A2' speaks against his _Deviljho_. His _Monstie__._

"You can't just say that, Rogue's not dangerous! —"

"He is! Why can't you see that?! Is it because you raised him and treated him like he's hatchling?! Or because you believe he's your loyal pet? Get real 9S…" Again A2 ignored him, with slight scoff that further boiled the boy's anger.

She continues this time to try to convince and steer him to fix this mess, knowing that it could jeopardize his future as a hunter.

A2 is aware of how much 9S wanted to be hunter and how he wanted to travel with them, to not be left behind when she, 2B and 6O leave the village for their hunting careers. He won't be able to do that if the guild learns that he was keeping a pet monster in the forest, a Deviljho no less.

She also thought that if 9S was too attached with the mini-world eater, he may be too stubborn to let it go. Or worst, it may be painful for him to watch the guild _deal_ with the highly dangerous monster themselves. Even if she wouldn't say it out loud, A2 wouldn't want to see 9S distraught when hunters are going to slay the brute wyvern under the guild's orders.

"You have to reconsider what you're doing and the troubles that can happen to you, then let all of this rider business go. 9S, you can get excommunicated from being a hunter by the guild because of this." She spoke, trying with her utmost effort to sound as understanding and pleading as possible that she can muster. To convince him otherwise of keeping whatever business this is, with the Deviljho.

"And what do you have to defend yourself and explain your actions? A storybook and an unknown manual that doesn't hold any credibility? I don't think those are enough to get you out of trouble and I don't think the Guild will believe you, even with the proof you have right now." At her last statement, A2's expression shifted to a serious one, but her eyes conveyed a hint of worry for 9S.

While still remaining completely unaware of the rage festering in 9S, who was having a hard time to containing it. His companions on the other hand, wisely took a step back sensing the unease and rage projecting from the boy.

"Look, we can keep this from the guild finding out, but you have to stop and let the Deviljho go free. Nothing good will come to you if you decided to continue pursue whatever this is. We just _forget_ about this and _move on_." A2 said giving her ultimatum to 9S.

Which was the moment 9S snapped, who couldn't hold his rage and frustration in anymore.

"Shut up! **JUST ****SHUT UP!**"

Everyone in the cave were taken aback and surprise at 9S's sudden outburst, the venom in his voice evident and directed to A2 as he shouted.

The hunter herself was taken back too, finally realizing she missed the signals of his change in demeanor. Frankly, she was unsettled by the rage radiating from him and the look in his eyes felt that there was another presence glaring at her. She rarely seen 9S like this before and everybody in the household knows it takes a lot for 9S to really snap.

"…What do you mean?" A2 asked and raise her hands in a placating manner, but this time 9S ignored her and rather got even more aggravated.

"...Nothing good. NOTHING GOOD?! Were you not even listening to what I said before! Did you not here me tell you all the things we did or _why_ I started to do this!" 9S went from sitting to standing on his knees with fists clench, as he glares down at A2. His raised position, catching A2 off guard intimidating her briefly.

"9S I did—"9S cut her off with swift wave of his hand that looked more of swipe towards her, forcing A2 to lean away from. "Shut up! You didn't, you just focused on what you think is wrong and ignored the rest!"

9S then jabs an accusing finger at her and continuing to do so at emphasizing every point he makes. "Let me remind you that me and Rogue didn't even cause any problems for the villages! If anything, we started helping the felynes instead and avoided YoRHa since I already _knew _everything of the consequences with the guild and their bias with monsters! Heck we even avoided as much as possible in making Rogue's presence known because of that! And we managed too! Didn't you notice the ecosystem here is still intact despite the black blight and a ****ing Deviljho living in the same area? Huh, AM I WRONG?!"

"Well, no—" A2 admitted but was cut off again by 9S with another swift wave of his hand and gesturing to the monstie behind.

"I know Rogue is ****ing dangerous, he's Deviljho! But he wasn't even the most dangerous thing in the forest, it's the black blight! And we've been taking down blighted lesser monsters in the past days!" 9S admitted, shocking A2 a bit. Making her glance briefly at Pod 153 and the rest nodding, confirming his claims true.

"9S, I-I didn't know—" A2 tried to speak again but at this point 9S wasn't even listening to her.

"Heck, we were going around taking down all types of threats and problems, helping the forest—Helping YoRHa! Without any of you knowing!"

A2 stilled at 9S's outburst before he proceeded to dictate everything, he and Rogue did that she and the rest of YoRHa were not aware of. With only Whistill and his settlement knowing and would justify that the two have been doing good in the past days.

"We took care of the stragglers in the forest causing problems, help find materials for rebuilding the village and we even took care of the entire western area of the forest by ourselves; Just me, the felynes and Rogue without any compensation or otherwise from _you_ or the guild!"

9S paused to catch his breath before he glared back at A2 with clenched fists, knowing more of what they did for the village. To help despite the risks of having Rogue roam around the forest during these times.

"We even found the collectors den and brought you guys there, didn't we?! And Rogue found those blighted roots for the investigation, didn't he?! The guild would have never found them or got any progress in this entire operation if it weren't for us! Do you even know how many monster dens me and Rogue found infected!? How many we marked and how many blighted monsters we killed to stop the infection from spreading!—Was all what we did _Wrong_, huh?!" 9S face turned to an intense look of accusation, daring A2 to tell him he was wrong—that all that he did in the past month with Rogue was wrong and didn't benefit anyone at the slightest.

But hearing it now…

A2 couldn't disagree or even say false of anything what 9S said. She knew he was right and running in her thoughts now, were a few evidences she realizes she didn't take notice of that have proven his claims.

The materials brought to the village from the felynes were vital and appreciated by the people and the reconstruction effort, but no one knew how they found them or where they got it. Monsters like raptorial wyverns, Kut-kus and Arzuros haven't been reported of stirring trouble in the recent days either, as if there was something keeping them in check besides the hunters at times. In relation, a lot of quests for hunting these lower tier monsters were pulled down due to unknown circumstances but would have just added more work for YoRHa's hunters if they remained on the board. 9S and his companions made the west side of the forest the most stable area since the stampede and still is, even after they found the blighted caves.

But most of all, if A2 would choose one striking evidence she could not refute and 9S could show.

Is that he _is_ making more progress than they did in the past month for the black blight investigation. He's been finding areas and clues that even the Royal Scriveners wouldn't have found in the same amount of time he did with his Deviljho. Which brings another point to A2, was that 9S was the only one crazy and resourceful enough to know that a monster is their best bet in navigating the tunnels below them were the black blight could be. And the only one with the actual means to.

So, why wouldn't he not used his new standing as a rider to help effectively lead all of YoRHa to find the black blight …and to find A4.

His monstie Rogue was, or rather still _is,_ an essential key in their entire operation without them knowing. A blessing in disguise that 9S found and a monster who was willing to help his human in an investigation, despite the risk that would come and lead him of being discovered. And probably be executed due to being a Deviljho. A risk 9S was aware of even before she pointed out earlier.

A2 conclude, based from all the facts she just heard and settled in her thoughts, was that 9S didn't do wrong and that he was doing a lot of good work despite the unnecessary danger he was putting himself in.

While she just accused those facts and made whatever he said and done as a rider sound wrong and irredeemable. Calling it a taboo for his action of taming a monster, when maybe she was wrong about it and wasn't really listening much to his explanantion about his bonding kinship or whatver he called it.

From this, A2's expression turned apologetic and frowned to herself. Now having an understanding of what 9S was doing and how too quick of an accusation she gave towards his actions. He was probably going to reveal and explain more of this to her if she had let him finish, instead of interrupting him with her outburst of questions and accusations.

Now, conflict begins to rise within A2 for her rash judgement of him. While having an inkling of doubt forming agianst what she and the rest of the guild believes about monster taming. The hunter could try to be more open about it, starting to believe a little of what 9S said, admitting all of his rider business she accused of to be too far-fetched and unbelievable, could possibly be true and partially credible.

A2 could surmise he wouldn't have been able to do all his work or those other things, like surviving in the woods easily, if he weren't able to tame a monster. She could also say that the reason to why 9S has gotten stronger quicker or even accelerated his training as hunter was because he was training with an actual monster.

"9S I didn't know…. You didn't tell me that this was how you were helping in the investigation. I'm sorry I should have let you finished…"

"You should have!"

A2 raises her hands in an assuaging manner to pacify him, she knows better now to listen and let 9S finish. Before she reacts or says something that would offend him. But she would need him to calm down first as he's still high in his emotions at the moment. A2 feels that there's still something else 9S hasn't told her. Something she suspects that led to her offending him and triggering his outburst, from what she said.

The underlying feeling and reason to why 9S started all of this and hatched a monster.

"Yes, yes I know…. I would admit you did good, the both of you really, let's talk about it more—"

"Shut up!"

Her earlier treatment of him has now come back and biting her own ass, making it too difficult for her to speak, as 9S is full blown lashing out his emotions at her.

"You were making sound it that whatever I'm doing with Rogue is wrong, even though we weren't causing anyone problems and even though we were making more progress than you guys are with the whole black blight investigation. An investigation I didn't that even want to be in the first place!" 9S was waving his hand all over the place in frustration as A2 continues to try to settle him down.

"Yes, I know… I was wrong… I'm sorry." She could 9S was begining to shake uncontrollably and attempts to reach her hands towards him, but the boy bats them away accusing her.

"You're not! You rarely are before, because I keep screwing up! But hey, did you know that I wasn't even ****ing up this time with my own shenanigans?! That I haven't even screw upped since the day I found Rogue! Did you know that?!" 9S shouted, not feeling his eyes begin to water at his confession.

A2 flinched from hearing 9S admitting, while Rogue gave a small whimper from hearing his rider sounding so distraught and emotional from this insecurity.

"I-I didn't know…" A2 answered softly at she could see 9S struggling to not choke out sobs for he wasn't finished yet.

"A-And you said that I just forget about all of this... to abandoned Rogue?! No I-I can't, I just can't... Because it's not just Rogue I'll be leaving behind..."

At this point 9S's emotions was going haywire and taking over him. Forcing some kept deep within him to well up, wanting to be let out.

"This wasn't just me trying to find out if I could tame monsters. T-This was also for me trying to find a lead…" It was getting harder for him to speak as tries to keep his emotions in check.

But even if he wanted to push all of them back down, he couldn't stop the feeling of wanting them come bursting from his mouth, filling his words with raw emotion. Which happened the moment A2 went closer again to him console him.

"T-To find my memories—To find them. To find my _**Family**_**!"**

9S shouted, his words and every raw emotion associated to his deep desire to find his family escapes from him. Stopping A2 from her approach.

…

Silence filled the entire cave for moment, no one speaking or uttering a word to react. Not even the felynes who were watching or Rogue who grew concern as 9S faced away from A2 failing to hold back the sobs escaping him.

A2 was frozen on her spot, hand outstretched and debating whether to continue to her approach to console 9S. But she held herself back, not knowing why she couldn't, and was beaten to the punch by Rogue. Who was astonishingly quiet in his approach before curling protectively around his rider. 9S wrap his hands around his snout in response before burying his face on the brute wyvern thick neck, trying to muffle his cries, reigning himself from his emotions.

Guilt and disappointment to herself, filled A2 as she watched someone close and consider apart of her family cry and be comforted by a monster. While she just sat their indecisive and failing to console him.

A small memory ebbs in the back of A2's head, like a reminder that she was in similar situation before and what she should have done at that time.

Hearing A4's voice chastising her younger self, while being disappointment with her. Telling her to make up with 2B after a fight left her sister crying her eyes out alone in the woods.

"_You shouldn't leave your siblings crying by themselves A2. Even if you fought and don't talk to each other because of spite, you should still be there and comfort them. Not leave them alone hurting, and try instead to make up and forgive each other." _

_"I'm sure whatever it is you were fighting about, you can talk it out with each other if you can. Everything will be better in the end if you show that you still love and support them." _

"_I should know… I get into a lot fights with my baby brother too, and we end up forgiving each other no matter how big or bad a fight we just had."_

As if A4 was there encouraging her, A2 gingerly placed her hand on top of 9S's head and making him look at her.

"I-I'm sorry… Nines." A2 was face down, looking a bit abashed as she spoke before she lifted her head up to focus her attention on him.

"Talk to me, tell me everything… I'm here and I'll be listening. Promise…" She stroked his head, giving gentle pats to comfort him. While ignoring the wary stare of the monstie curled around him, as she gives a pleading expression towards her—dare she say it—brother.

To her at least, not sharing the same sentiment 2B has for him, who sees him as something more. Shaking away her previous thoughts, A2 could see 9S's surprise at her gesture.

He began sniffling his nose and wiping his face a bit, turning away from her, so he could composed himself to continue. A2 could tell that he felt embarrass for crying, but she wasn't judging him nor will think any less of him because of it. She even helps wipe a stray tear and smiles encouragingly for him to continue to speak up. Holding no malice or teasing in the future because of it.

She knows the topic of his past is serious business as her and 2B's feelings toward A4's disappearance is for them. He was respectful about it, timid of asking and treating it delicately, so it's only fair that she should do the same for him. She waits for a few more seconds before she sees 9S relax and begins to explain what he meant of finding his memories, while Rogue moves back a bit to give them space.

The Deviljho gave a respectful distance between them with no worries anymore to intervene. Knowing the hunter won't try provoking his rider again and seeing that she was being more open towards him, not minding his close presence.

"This…" 9S gestured to his choker, touching with one finger the blue gem in the center. A2 could see it glow faintly from his touch, as if the gem were alive and responding to 9S. "…Was the only thing I have left of them and the past I lost. But even it, I forgot what it was and didn't know what it meant to me… or to my family."

"I thought it was just going to stay as some memento of a life I may never remember… But it was there in the manual." 9S said locking eyes with A2.

"…It was?" A2 asked, curious at his account.

9S sighs as he relives the memory of finding it. "…Yeah, it was a spitting image."

He then spoke more wistfully, revealing more of what he felt at that time and admitting about the small persisting disbelief of everything he learned. "For the first time since the past two years, I found something, a clue to what I was before. And I couldn't believe it, even until now. Like you said, it was unbelievable and ridiculous, like a fairy tale that was too good to be true. I wouldn't have believe in it at the first glance if it were something else entirely..."

"But you did… didn't you?" A2 asked, with 9S nodding.

"Too quick…if I'm being honest. But it was the only lead I had…" 9S admitted, desperation showing in his voice.

"And—If you found something that could lead to the answers you desperately seek, to find the people you lost. Wouldn't you take the chance and leap for it?" 9S asked A2, having the same expression he had when he asked if everything, he did with Rogue to help the village was wrong. Questioning her if it was not right for him to pursue this path of learning about riders to discover his lost past.

Again, A2 couldn't say no or otherwise. His quest to find his lost memories was similar to her own quest of finding the entire truth about what happened to A4. She would leap on every chance and jump in on any opportunity to get the answers she wants.

She gives a small nod in response, as 9S continues.

"I was glad that everything turned out to be true, you know. The manual, riders, and my choker. It all led me to meeting Rogue and he is a great friend that I would never regret hatching." 9S glances at his monstie who gives a warm croon in response. A2 found it a bit endearing, now able to glimpse on how close the two are but didn't show of thinking about it.

With a more cheery tone, 9S spoke. "And for the past few months, I felt happy with my recent achievements I had. Besides hunter training or quests cleared, it was like I was also making progress of discovering a part of myself. And some part of me feels like its making progress too of remembering them, my parents. Like, I get to see them at night before waking up with only a short memory lingering behind of them…" The latter spoken with fondness in his voice as if he were reminiscing about something.

"I want to have more of them, enough to paint an entire picture for me to remember. Is that wrong for me to pursue?" 9S asked again timidly, but A2 responded by ruffling his hair affectionately before speaking in a light serious tone.

"No… it's not. I don't think it will ever be."

Her response gave 9S a bit of confidence, making him say his next words with more resolve and conviction. "I know what I'm doing with Rogue is dangerous and it isn't going to get any easier later on, and with you or others knowing later down the road. But I assure you that what we're doing is not wrong and we have been doing a lot of good too. We won't be causing any problems for YoRHa anytime soon, so I'm not going to backout as rider or let Rogue go."

With a steeled gaze, 9S locked eyes with A2 before he spoke with finality. "I can't let my past go undiscovered and move on. I'm going to be a rider and find my family, no matter who stands in my way, even if I'm going up against the whole guild."

The two held each other gazes for a few moments. A2 no doubt sees the resolve 9S was projecting and again she felt like there was another staring right at her. A chance glance behind him answered her question of who that other was, seeing the Deviljho staring at her, sharing the same look as 9S had on his face. Again, she could begin to see some parallel between the two.

She conceded first in their staring, closing her eyes before addressing 9S. "I'm sorry again… for everything."

"And I'm wrong with what I said before. I trust you 9S, and I'm okay with everything." She added, the latter of her response surprising 9S.

"What?"

"I said I'm okay with everything...and…I know that whatever I was going to say to you won't change your mind or convince you to get of thsi path you set yourself on. I know of that look in your eyes, of a person with the determination to do anything with their utmost resolve and not backing out... and I respect that." A2 clarified, with 9S still in disbelief and not have expected that kind of response coming from her.

His reaction was shared with the rest of his companions. Rogue had an inquisitive look whilst tilting his head. The felynes all had their jaws dropping on the floor from A2's somewhat acceptance of everything of riders and Rogue, and after just being against it strongly.

"…I …also understand where you're coming from—or rather I have an idea—of taking any chance too, leaping for the chance you know…" A2 spoke, returning their attention to her. "To know the answers of the questions I have and finding the people I lost. This entire black blight investigation, was for me to look for A4… and the entire truth to her disappearance."

"…Oh" 9S understood what A2 meant. They're both looking for answers and have the resolved to find them no matter what comes to their way.

They shared an awkward glance at each other, 9S giving a small smile with A2 returning it with a smaller one. Both now sharing a new sort of mutual understanding with one another and their decisions.

A2 then sighs and apologizes again. "I'm sorry, for going on a rant and not considering how much all of this rider business meant so much for you and maybe ignoring most of what you said earlier. If I just let you finished, then maybe I wouldn't been quick to judge... But I'm still mad that you were doing something dangerous without any of us knowing. I don't show it much, but I do worry for you sometimes. If not, I know 2B would grilling me for not caring…" She said the latter with a hint of scolding to 9S who quickly apologies.

"Yeah, I know… I can't hold that against you, since it's understandable how you would react if I told you that I've been doing dangerous stuff—I'm really sorry about that… it's just…"

9S looks away ashamed. Rogue comes closer to nuzzle his rider as A2 places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry… I get it a bit…" Giving him a comforting squeeze, while not bothered by the Deviljho.

"You found a clue to your lost past, tied to something really unbelievable that me, 2B and maybe even Zinnia would find hard believing without proof. And in true 9S fashion that we all come to know of and love, you tested it out, exploring and learning things about yourself, while doing a lot of personal discovery that I could guess you're still coming to terms with. So, I get a little to why you kept it from us, making sure you have everything you need and know before going to us about it." A2 gives 9S a reassuring smile, making the boy look back at her.

"…But I won't lie that it kinda stings a bit that you didn't tell some of us you were keeping something big or of it being connected to your past." A2 said with a knowing look, emphasizing a certain someone they both know. 9S responds with a defeated nod.

Though, A2 turns away from 9S her regret showing from remembering her initial reaction. Responding with a glum voice. "Though, seeing how _well _I took it… Maybe you were right about keeping it from us. I don't know anybody who wouldn't react the same since... your rider culture clashes with the hunter culture almost entirely."

She chuckles dryly that catches 9S attention. In response he clasps his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it before quickly reassuring her.

"But that still didn't stop me from… keeping it a secret forever. I had half a mind to tell 2B and the rest of you guys once I learned of it and I still do." 9S said before he patted Rogue on his snout and gestured to them both.

"…But this was something I felt a bit too personal with and couldn't just show it promptly like I do with my other ideas and discoveries. I'm still learning a few things and really needed to think all of it through since this is a big shocker to me, and everyone if ever." 9S gives a half-hearted smile in response, which A2 understood and responds in kind with her own.

"It was… really."

"But like I said before. I do plan and have promised to tell 2B about Rogue and everything eventually, even you and Pod 42 next if she responded positively. Just after the black blight is taken care off and when the time was right." 9S said with A2 nodding.

"Well, I already know now, can't you let 2B know now too?" The older hunter asked earning another surprise look from 9S.

"What?"

She pats 9S on the head, while making sure to look and address both him and Rogue. "I promise to keep Rogue and everything what you said as a secret from the Guild, and maybe even Zinnia if you're not planning to tell her anytime soon. But I want you to tell 2B of everything and get her in the know."

"But—" 9S was about to protest but A2 cuts him off with a shake of her head.

"No buts. I promise 2B if I find out what you were hiding, I'll tell her. But its better for her to know straight from the source and she deserves to know 9S, since you are important to her and cares a lot for you. Plus, I know she'll be all there to help you in finding your past and do this rider business with you more so than me. No matter when you decide to tell her, sooner or later. But it doesn't mean I won't help out, I'll support you in finding your past and you being a rider since they're connected apparently."

"I-I… what gives? You were so oppose earlier." 9S asked in disbelief to how fast A2 change her demeanor on everything he said.

"Would you believe me if I said I had a change of heart?" A2 joked, before averting her eyes from him and spoke with slight blush. "Plus, I know A4 would be mad at me for not trying to help and… since you're family... Nines…"

"Oh…" 9S was touched hearing how much A2 cared about him. They don't normally get along at times, but they do care for each other one way or another. He knows too that if A2 was in trouble, he'll come to her aid since he considers her family for him too.

"Look, I can be there and help you convince 2B and maybe even help mitigate any outburst she'll do. So you can finish telling everything you need to say and we could avoid the both of you arguing like we did earlier." A2 said offering her support, before adding with a shrug. "And I prefer that the both of you won't get into a screaming contest, between 2B shouting her worries for and you defending your monster from whatever accusations she'll make, like I did."

She could imagine the scene in her head of 2B and 9S trying one up each other in screaming their head off, before apologizing and crying at each other's arms, then making up and witness a cliché scene from a romance play of the two declaring their undying love for each other. Even if the latter were unlikely and just born from her imagination, A2 would prefer not to get sick in her stomach from feeling all the sweetness radiating off the two after they made up, should that ever happen.

"I'd like that too, avoid fighting about whether Rogue is threat with 2B, or her asking if it was too risky using him in tracking the black blight." 9S nodded, sharing the same sentiments with A2.

"But I'm not sure if now is the right time…" He added, his hesitation showing in front of the hunter. While the rest of his companions nodding their heads in agreement and sharing his opinion. The felynes were discussing quietly among themselves, while Rogue took a step back giving more space for 9S and A2, which the latter noticed him and reminding her about something.

A2 then had a thoughtful expression, realizing what she trying to remember before asking 9S about it. "Speaking of which, what's your plan now with your Deviljho, like in the investigation right now? Are you… still gonna go around riding him while doing your work?"

At hearing her question, 9S shakes his head dismissively. "No, the plan was for Rogue to lay low for the rest of the investigation, since there would be more hunters on the surface, and he'll be only be able to travel underground than risk someone finding him up above. He'll be staying at the felyne settlement for his safety and to help protect them."

"Though, if I'm being honest. I'd prefer Rogue to continue to help us and I feel that we're doing more as team too. Rogue's been doing so much and helping me a lot in making progress in our search for the black blight. If we can, I wish we could continue to do so but… you know…" 9S shrugged knowing better.

Yet, A2 was silently agreeing with 9S. She knows the benefits and has seen the results of their work, and if the circumstances of the guild's bias on monster taming didn't exist, A2 would be all for 9S and Rogue to continue to work together and contributing to the black blight investigation. An idea begins to form within the hunter's head but would be address later after she deals with 9S revealing to 2B about Rogue and riders. She'd need both of their opinions on her plan once she proposes it to them and hopefully agree to it.

"Going back, I still think you need tell 2B. Sooner than later, since the more time you hesitate, the worst her reaction could be from you keeping this secret from her any longer. I could guess you already know about her worries and has confronted you about it, right?" A2 said, making 9S a bit uncomfortable at the idea and from her insistence to. He finds nothing wrong to what she said and knows she's right about 2B worrying more the longer he keeps Rogue a secret from her.

But its finding out and what comes after what's making 9S worrying a bit. "Yeah… I know, but I'm still scared of telling 2B everything. Especially after seeing how you took it, what if she'll react the same way and she wouldn't approve any of this and be wary of Rogue." He answered, concerned of how 2B will react.

A concern A2 noticed he didn't have until now, lessening a bit of his confidence to tell 2B. She winced at the thought of it being her fault as the cause, feeling a tad guilty knowing her overblown reaction would have caused 9S some doubt of revealing his secrets. Especially now that A2 knows he was already planning to reveal everything to 2B first.

"Oh …Sorry, my bad. I must have added pressure for you, didn't I?" A2 could only word out an apology, understanding his reluctance. Though, she still faces him and holds her gaze at with his own, but this time with more confidence and optimism. Hopefully, what she'll say next would be enough for him to reconsider.

"But do you really think 2B would react the same? If I know my sister, I know she'll be more open to it, especially when its coming from you." A2 asked him knowingly.

9S reacts with wide eyes and tilt of his head, an odd expression that A2 could associate whenever he was thinking about something or rather was remembering a specific event or topic.

Which for him, was his previous conversation with 2B the day before. Her encouraging words echoing in the back in his mind.

"_Nines… I'm here for you, you know that, right?" 2B spoke, her voice genuine, conveying warmth and security to 9S._

_"But Nines… remember that I'll always be by your side, like how you promise to be by my side. In both the good days and the bad days."_

_"I'll be open minded to whatever it is you have to share or show and that I'll let you explain whatever it is to me. If anything, I'm looking forward to it, since I find the things you do amazing no matter how small or extravagant it is."_

Remembering the warm and caring smile that accompanied her words, made all his doubts waver and brings a surge of optimism within him. He couldn't help either of feeling his face warming up and cheeks blushing from remembering his immediate response of kissing her cheek. Happy too, recalling seeing 2B's welcomed reception to it.

Maybe if he took the chance tell her then and there of everything instead of promising for a later date, 2B would have taken it better than A2. Or would have given a similarly response, but she would have patiently waited and hear him out, hopefully to convince her.

She was always helping him in discovering more about his past, and like him was curious about it as well. 2B always accepted him too no matter how little or big of a discovery he finds in rediscovering himself. It brings a little happiness to 9S whenever 2B assures him that she'll still like him no matter what they find or learn about his who was before. And while 9S knows being a rider and having a monstie Deviljho may tests how far that notion would go, hopefully 2B would be more accepting and initially be more receptive than A2's.

9S decides to put his faith on 2B being open to Riders and their culture, while he does his best he to explain all of it better to her too.

"Can I say from your expression that you'll consider telling 2B? Maybe not now, but maybe sooner or on an earlier time? You'll set the date of course." A2 asked, seeing 9S looking more confident and less conflicted than before.

He gives her a small smile in return before responding. "…Yeah. I think you're right A2. I'm still nervous, but I'll start thinking about how we're going to do it and when we could do it. I'll keep you in the know, so don't worry… but can I still ask your help in this?"

"It could be a pain, but yeah I don't mind. I'll help you out." A2 answered, ruffling his hair, feeling all the tension they had between them disappear and now are at ease with each other, despite all the revelations.

"So, are we good, now? Like with everything" 9S asked just to be sure, feeling the same way as A2.

"Yeah we're good. I promise to keep your secret 9S, and Rogue too. You have an ally in me with all this rider business, no matter the risk involved." A2 reassures him, ger eyes showing her resolve and confidence to keep her promise.

The hunter was then surprise from what 9S did next, tackling and hugging her suddenly before hearing him whisper to her ears. "Thanks A2… You don't how much this means to me for you listening and hearing me out with the rest..."

It took a second for A2 to react accordingly or reply, not use into receiving these type of affections from 9S. But she felt how relax he was with relief and figured out he was holding in a lot of tension during their entire conversation, before letting it go once they made up.

"No problem, Nines." She whispers back, while gingerly returning the hug and ignoring the amuse stares from both the felynes and brute wyvern watching at the sight of them hugging. Right now, A2 didn't care or feel even bothered by the company they had, since it was just them in the cave. For that moment, A2 felt that she and 9S were acting like real siblings.

They do care for one another despite not showing it most of the times, with both of them display it differently to each other in their own way. Though, A2 could say that it's nice for them to 'hug it out' once in while, as Zinnia would often say to them.

'I wonder if your brother held you like this A4.' A2 thought and allowed to briefly wonder to herself what the late huntress's relationship was like with her own younger sibling. If they had fights like the ones she and 9S had or got along well like she was with 2B. She didn't really hear much A2 talk about her brother, but in the few instances it was always with a warm and affectionate tone.

A2 pondered too, of how A4's brother would have reacted learning that she's gone… or how much grief he must have felt knowing he won't be able to see her anymore.

From the latter thought, A2 tightens her hold on 9S knowing that if they their conversation had ended sourly or worst, she would have risk losing 9S one way or another. Either distancing himself emotionally, or physically doing something drastic. She wouldn't put it past 9S to run away riding his Deviljho to who knows elsewhere if no one in the village accepted this part of himself as a rider. All the more relief A2 felt that they made peace and reached a new level of understanding with each other.

"I was scared you know…" She heard him despite it being slightly muffled, cutting her from thoughts.

"Mhmm?"

9S let's go a bit, his hands still on her shoulders but his face returns to one of concern. "When Rogue hit you and knocked you out. I panicked a bit that you got hurt or injured seriously—Not that you could have gotten too injured, I mean… I know you're a hunter and you can take a hit but—"

"9S, it's okay…" A2 cuts him off before he got back to panicking and running his mouth with needless worry. She shrugs in response from remembering the encounter, before she confides to him.

"And I'll be honest right now, I'm still freaking out in the inside that you've managed to train a Deviljho… That knocked me out with large rock and not bitten my head off while he's at it." A2 spoke not hiding her genuine surprise and reaction to Rogue and the entirety of his actions so far.

Though her gaze turns serious looking at 9S. "But as long as he doesn't do it again, I won't skewer him back with my long sword, Okay. So we'll be fine…" A2 said warning 9S. Before meeting Rogue's gaze on her with narrowed eyes, still a bit distrustful of him.

But 9S just takes it astride and sighs in relief. Not bothered by the threat to his monstie, knowing A2 wasn't taking it seriously, at least to a certain degree like her other threats she usually gives out to others.

"Sure… and thanks again A2, I'll try my best for you and Rogue to get along. You guys might like each other if you both got to know one another. If you guys just had a proper meeting…" 9S said, encouraging if A2 would like to have a proper introduction with his monstie.

But A2 still has her doubts and decides to address his proposition later once they get out of the cave. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that, now let me go. That's enough mushy stuff…"

Both of them pull themsleves out of the hug and stood up, while the felynes could finally approached them with no worries. Now that they're done talking and settling anything else with each other.

"Meowsters?" Pod 153 asked warily eyeing both of 9S and A2. "If everything is all said and done, I suggest that we go before the guild begins their morning shift of the investigation. Now that we got all of this reveal of Rogue to Meowster A2 out of the way, I suggest we regroup at the settlement and plan ahead of how we'll introduce Rogue to Meowster 2B. As the two of you have discussed and intend to do later on."

"Nya and return our cart and goods back home too!" Whistill added before he faced A2. "Plus, it seems we're going to give A2 a tour of our humbled abode and I want our settlement too be in tip-top shape before we do so and give a good impression to convince her."

A2 found the idea amusing and can't help but go along with it, knowing some of the things 9S has told them about the settlement's new home. "I don't mind. Apparently, I hear you felynes got hot tubs or something with your indoor plumbing."

"Nya, we do! And we won't disappoint! Would you believe us that we have water jets too! You'll be our honered guest and treated as such!" Her remark only made Whistill even more excited in wanting to impress her.

And his proposition appealed to A2 quite a bit."Oh, I'm liking the sound of this..."

"You can even look into our lunar Tear farm!"

"Really? Now this I got to see…" A2 whispered to 9S, not hiding her awe from learning the felynes had a lunar tear farm, while he was smiling and sharing her amusement. The hunter could see why 9S and the felyne chief got along, seeing that they both have an upbeat and cheerful personality whenever they want to show off to someone.

"Please don't try to take advantage of them." 9S said back to her, knowing how far Whistill will go to earn someones favor once they gain his trust.

He remembers the felyne chief gave him the Volatile coal back then as gift for being an honored guest too, desptie the trouble acquiring it. He wouldn't be surprise if he'll do something for A2, despite wanting to bury her alive earlier for discovering Rogue.

"Well since we're all okay now. I think we should prep the cart for departure." Pod 153 spoke, cutting in to get everyone's attention and to prepare themsleves to start leavingg.

"Let's just give ourselves a minute to rest before we go—"

***KRRRAAAKKKTOOOMMMM**

The entire group jumps from the sound reverberating the cave. Until suddenly the cavern begins to shake with the ground beneath them even more violently. Rumbling sounds of stones being crushed and shifted are heard, before at a distance in front of the group the ground explodes with a terrifying roar.

"**GGGOOOOORRRRUUUUNNNNNGGGG!"**

The blighted Basarios rises from the ground, clearly enrage. With the black blight mist surrounding its body convulsing and glowing more brightly as if it were manifesting its rage in a deathly aura. It spots its previous targets, mainly 9S and Rogue, remembering them as the ones who buried it into the ground.

"**GOORRUUNNNG!"** The blighted Basarios roars before its open maw begins to glow, producing a high-pitched sound, before releasing a beam of fire and heat at the group.

"Move out of the way!" A2 yelled as they scrambled to dodge the beam of fire. She and 9S moved to the right, while Rogue shoves the felynes on his back before leaping away from the attack.

Luckily they all were able to get out of the way as the beam blasts the spot they were previously, the stone wyvern continues to fire its beam and maneuvers it to hit the ceiling, causing it collapse and begin to rain stone and debris. The group scrambles to find shelter and avoid getting squashed from the rocks raining on them.

"Basarios aren't supposed to able to sustain their breath attack! Is the black blight doing something to it? Is it making it stronger?" 9S couldn't help himself from commenting about the monsters abnormal behavior and ability, while dodging and avoiding getting crushed by rocks falling on them. A2 responds with an annoyed grunt and shoves him out the of way before a stray rock squashed him for being distracted.

"Less yapping and more moving! You can make acute observations and speculations later!"

"**GOOORRUUNNGG!"** The blighted Basarios gets into a frenzy, enrage from missing its mark, beginning to spam more of its fire beam haphazardly at any direction. Waving its beam in wide arcs and trailing the ground with fire.

This causes more chaos in the cavern and destabilizing its structure further, with more rocks falling from the ceiling and blast and scorch marks littering their surroundings. Rogue makes his way nimbly dodging the Basarios' onslaught and the surrounding hazards to reach the felyne cart they hidden in a safe spot.

Pod 153, Whistill and the rest of the felynes hope off his back once they reach their cart, before both the palico and felyne chief rummage through its contents to pull out 9S's bone glaive and A2's Tigrex long sword.

"Rogue take these to those two quickly! They'll need it to beat that thing!" Pod gestured to the weapons before Whistill shouted and pointed to sight behind the monstie.

"And hurry Nya! That thing Nya got them cornered!"

Rogue quickly takes the two weapons, carrying them in his mouth, before looking at the direction Whistill was pointing and saw in panic that 9S and A2's back were against a wall, with the Basarios' frenzied attack getting closer to them. He spots the ceiling above the two begin to crack too.

"**GRRRRR!"** With a panic growl, Rogue rushes to their place full speed and even jumping over one stray beam from the Basarios to reach them.

"Look its Rogue!" 9S sees and points him out to A2, who spots the brute carrying their weapons.

"And good, our weapons!" She exclaims before a random pebble falls on her shoulder, making her look above and then suddenly alert to the ceiling collapsing on top of them.

"9S the ceiling, run! To Rogue!" But before the two could do so, the Basarios fires another beam. This time hitting its mark on the ceiling above them, blasting it to bits and causing the debris to fall towards them.

The two could only react instinctively bringing their hands to shield them from the shower of heavy stones they'll be buried in, waiting for the inevitable. But instead, the two feel a force shoving them to the side. 9S was the first to see that it was Rogue pushing them away from their spot of getting crushed and in turn leaving himself in their previous position. Rogue quickly tosses their weapons from his mouth towards them, knowing what would happen next, before bracing himself for the first of many rocks striking his back and leaving him trapped.

"ROGUE!" 9S shouts in panic, fearing the worst as he watches his monstie get buried alive under a pile of rubble. He waste no time in moving back to the mound of rocks and to try to dig his monstie out, but a large foot stomps and blocks him from getting closer.

"**GOORRUUNGG!"** The Basarios bellows, now done with its blind rampage and eyes 9S.

It moves to for a quick swipe, but 9S dodges the stone wyvern while grabbing his insect glaive from the ground, then slashing at the wyverns body. Only for the blow to bounce back with a resounding clang. It dawns to 9S that his weapon isn't sharp enough to pierce its hide, much less with it being made like stone.

"Damn it!" He bounces back from the recoil and dodging a tail swipe from the Basarios. 9S eyes the pile of rubble where Rogue is suppose to be buried and considers if he can make a run for it, but the Basarios simply roars back at him and blocking his view.

"**GOORRUUNNGG!"**

"Get out of my way!" 9S makes to move again to slip past the Basarios, ready to try a different tactic but is stop by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turns to see A2, almost forgetting that she was here and sees she has long sword back, strap on to her back.

"Let me take care of this." A2 said eyeing the blighted Basarios, before taking a step forward and drawing her long sword. The stone wyvern visibly moves to a more threatening stance sensing the greater threat and experience of this hunter compared to the other.

"I'll keep stone faced and ugly busy, while you use the opening to get to Rogue and dig him out." A2 told 9S with him nodding along, knowing that A2 is the far better fighter to face the blighted Basarios.

Yet, A2 held an unsure expression before adding to 9S. "I'll try to slay it if I can… But this one is different and far more dangerous than the ones I've encountered before. You're probably right from what you said earlier of the black blight making it stronger. Retreating may be are only option rather than fight a battle unprepared. We need Rogue to high tail us out of here, so we can tell the guild about this later."

"Okay, got it. I'll get to Rogue, and I have some healing items to help him get to his feet faster." 9S replied back as he watches both A2 and the Basarios take more steps towards each other.

"Good, you wait until I give my signal." A2 said as she and the Basarios begin to circle one another.

"Got it!" 9S sheaths his glaive and getting ready to bolt before he adds more thing to A2. "And A2…Thanks for helping, for me and Rogue."

The hunter simply shrugs. "I owe him one for pushing us out of the way, let me return the favor by giving back this Basarios some of the trouble he's been putting us through. On his behalf, of course" She then sports a predatory gaze looking at the blighted Basarios.

"Let's what you got, let's dance asshole!" With a confident smirk, A2 launches herself towards the stone wyvern as it gives out its own roar response.

"**GOORRUUNNGG!"**

The monster charges to trample the hunter, but A2 dodges easily and retaliates with a swing of her long sword. This time, unlike 9S, the blow isn't deflected and cuts through the granite like shell of the Basarios. A2 follows up with more swings and slashes, delivering them on its flank and chipping off pieces of stone and scales.

The monster grunts from the attacks but isn't hinder by A2's blows. Despite her sword being able to pierce through, its hide is still thick and made out of minerals and formed like hard bedrock. It will take a lot more blows from a bladed weapon to draw blood and do damage than it would for a blunt weapon like a hammer. A2 knows that fact and against the Basarios' tough hide, she'll have to be more relentless in her assault to compensate.

"Haah!" A2 swings her sword striking the Basarios' knees, following up with more quick slashes at that area. The Basarios retaliates by swinging its tail at her, but the hunter dodges and weaves between its legs, while delivering more hits at its joints. Aiming at the same areas to whittle down and break the armored scales.

"**GOORRUUNG!" **Irritated, the Basarios roars before flapping its wing to lift itself off the ground briefly before crashing down its body to crush A2, but again she dodges and uses the opening to thrust her long sword at the monster's body before using the momentum to vault in the air.

The Basarios rises from the ground to look for her but spots the hunter too late. As A2 maneuvers in the air aiming for its head before bringing down her longsword in a downward slash performing a helm splitter. She lands, as a volley of slashes explodes on the wyvern's face,making it bellow in pain and rage. The flying wyvern stumbles back before shaking its head, still looking no worse for wear despite the damge it recevied.

"**GORUNG!"** The Basarios roars again, this time its focus solely on A2 and charges towards her. It begins to lunge and head swipe her, but A2 was swift in avoiding them. Too agile for the stone wyvern to land a hit, who proceeds to follow her as she runs around dodging its blow.

While her attack landed, it wasn't as effective as A2 wanted it to be but it did get the wyverns attention on her and giving the opening 9S needed now that she was leading the Basarios away from the pile of rubble was Rogue in.

"Now 9S!" A2 shouted to him, before returning her attention back at the wyvern and clashing with it, swinging her long sword hard against her opponents tail.

Moving at her signal, 9S sprints to where Rogue is and begins to dig and throw off the rocks in the pile to reach him. As he was doing that, Pod and Whistill came rushing in too once they saw what happened to Rogue and made their way to the pile of rubble once A2 began fighting the Basarios to distract it.

"Nya! We're here to help!" Whistill said calling their presence to 9S before joining in chucking some stones off the pile to dig out Rogue.

"Pod! Whistill!" 9S exclaimed and feeling a bit relief for the felynes coming to help.

"Meowster I brought Max potions, Supersize too for Rogue! And a shovel to help!" Pod 153 said, bringing out a felyne shovel and a large bottle filled with yellowish liquid.

9S grabs both items, putting the bottle in his pouch before starting to use the shovel to the dig. "That's good, thanks Pod. Now we just need to dig out Rogue and hope he isn't too hurt. Fast while we're at it, I don't know how long this cave would last with all the fighting or how long A2 can hold out against that blighted Basarios."

"Nya, I wouldn't be too worried about her. She seems to be doing okay to me." Whistill said, pointing at where A2 and the Basarios is at.

The two combatants were still locked in combat, but with the bout favoring A2. The hunter moved with grace and ferocity attacking the Basarios, who was slow and cumbersome in its movement. A2 was swinging her sword and slashing the Basarios fluidly, it was as if she were performing a dance with blades and the monster her unwilling partner to be cut upon. Striking the Basarios on every opportunity she gets.

For every attempt by the flying wyvern to smash A2 with its head, feet, tail and whole body, the hunter simply bobs and weaves between its attacks, while countering with her own. Its breath attack even more ineffective as the hunter was too close for the monster to aim and fire properly at her. And while the armor and scales of the Basarios was helping it endure her strikes, they begin to shows signs of wear and tear, or in this case cracks and fragments littering its body, weakening from their fight.

The Basarios itself was already tiring from the fight, with drool pooling in its mouth and exhaustion evident as it heaves breaths of air to recover.

"Heh, tired all ready? To think I was getting worried for nothing..." Yet, A2 didn't stop with her assault and continued to dish out strikes and quick slashes at the Basarios.

She dashes towards the monsters' underbelly, swinging an overhead slash with her long sword striking its chest and then slashing at both of its legs in quick succession before ending her combo by delivering heavier blow on its left foot. The armor breaks, with scales and monster shells flying off as A2 dashes out under it.

"**GOORRUUNNGG!" **The Basarios bellows as it topples from the force of the strike and the sudden loss of its armor on its foot, loosing support for its weight. It's body gives in to gravity, crashing down and slamming itself on the ground, the stone wyvern flails uselessly trying to get up and retrieve its bearings. Seeing this, A2 wastes no time raising her sword, preparing to attack while its down.

"Let's finish this!" She charges straight at the Basarios to finish it off, aiming to attack the head and hopefully slay the monster shortly.

But the black haze surrounding the Basarios suddenly intensifies, flushing outwards causing A2 to stop her approach and block the offending mist pushing her back, not sure how it's doing it or what's happening.

The Basarios begins to feel a sudden surge of strength, while convulsing in pain, feeling the Black blight's influence on it getting stronger and taking over. It feels the heat it naturally produces, beginning to building up in its body and going overdrive in its production. Making the Basarios uncomfortable for its body doesn't produce this much normally. The fire within it begging to be release, becoming unbearable for the monster to store and regulate inside naturally.

"**GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNGGGGGG!"**

The stone wyvern roars with intense pain and begins to fire its beam, puffing out short bursts of fire from its mouth to help alleviate the heat inside and releasing more and more to cool itself down. But it wasn't enough and it new that it needed to do something else to release all the built up heat. Willing itselfs body, feeling all the pores in its underbelly to open and forces them to release explosive gas out in large amounts.

A swooshing sound is made, which is a telltale sign that hunters take note of as a warning whenever the monster was about to do it. A warning that A2 didn't heard for being too focus of blocking the black haze blowing her back. By the time she's took notice of it, it was too late for she wasn't blocking the black blight anymore and is instead enveloped by the explosive gas of the Basarios.

"Shit—"A2 cursed but was muffled as the gas ignites.

***BOOM**

The blasts shoots her a few feet in the air and sending her flying back. 9S and the rest of felynes hear the explosion and turn to its direction, only to watch A2 land roughly on the ground.

"A2!" 9S shouted in worry, as he sees her unmoving.

Fortunately, A2 doesn't remain still and slowly begins to get off the ground, feeling every part of her body ache in pain. Her armor helped protect her from the initial explosion and even from any major injuries, visible or not. She could tell that she may have some internal bruising, but hopefully no internal bleeding, from getting hit with the force of the blast.

"Damn it." A2 then pulls out a mega potion from her person and begins to chugging it down to heal her injuries, feeling the liquid alleviate the pain and closing some wounds in her. 9S sighs in relief seeing her alright and wiping any liquid left from her mouth.

But he soon becomes concern for something else, sharing it with A2 as they watch the Basarios rise up from the ground suddenly change.

"**GGOORRRUUUNNGG!"** The Basarios roars, but its sound were more distorted and demonic, signaling the Black blights transformation of it complete.

Its eyes are glowing a bright yellow with its mouth, the fire still burning within itself stronger and hotter. While its body is covered in a deep purple hue, with the cracks and injuries on it inflicted by A2, glowing a bright violet within. Whether if it's the monsters' blood glowing or something else entirely. But what was most distinct from its change was the sudden increase of the black blight mist surrounding it. Moving and flowing like a dark and purple fire.

Overall, its current appearance spells corruption and increase in power and strength. The latter of which, is unfortunate for A2.

"****…." A2 swears for this streak of bad luck and begins to strategize what to do next but is forced to act quickly as the Basarios instantaneously shoots a stronger beam of fire at her.

She dodges barely in time for the power and speed of the attack has increased and tries to do the same tactic of getting close to the Basarios so it wouldn't be able to aim or fire at her easily at a distance. Though as if expecting her to do it, the Blighted Basarios releases another round of explosive gas that forces A2 to quickly back track to avoid the blast that came afterwards.

Once she ceased her approach the Basarios begins to spam its breath attack again and releasing its explosive gas to keep A2 from getting too close. Its tactic was keeping the hunter at bay and irritating her from doing anything but dodge and avoid its attacks.

"Gog Damn it! Crap!" A2 yells in frustration at her current predicament dodging more fire beams, which began to cause some of the ceiling to collapse on her again due to some stray blast. The tables have turned on the hunter in this fight, with the blighted Basarios using its increased abilities from the Black blight's influence.

On the sidelines, 9S and the rest could only watch with fear and panic in their haste to dig out Rogue. All three moving faster and more desperate.

"Nya, A2 won't last long at this rate!" Whistill said, rolling more stones off the rubble in quicker pace.

"Nor do we if we don't find Rogue soon!" Pod 153 added, using another shovel to help dig, while her worries for their safety fuels her.

"Damn it we need to help her! Rogue where are you!" 9S shouts, frustrated and desperate, wishing to find his monstie and help A2 soon before something worst can happen to her.

Miraculously his wish was heard as a low groan emanated from the pile, before a large snout burst out with the body following and shaking off the rocks on top of it.

"Rogue!" The trio of boy and felynes shouted with sheer relief from the Deviljho finally found and looking okay, though in a bit of daze.

"**Grrooooaaahhh…" **Rogue gives out a low whine, his head aching and remembering that he blacked out after getting buried by rocks before waking up hearing 9S's voice.

"I'm so glad your okay buddy!" 9S's arms reach around Rogue's neck and wraps him in a hug. The monstie accepts the gesture before slumping his head on his rider's shoulder. Still feeling a bit stunned and daze.

"He took quite a hit Nya!" Whistill commented, while eyeing the Deviljho for any visibly injuries.

"Looks like he was unconscious after he saved 9S and A2, he'll be fine once we patch him with that max potion and a few of these." Pod 153 said, moving towards the monstie and begins to apply some healing paste made from herbs on his body. 9S lets go of Rogue to bring out the max potion before urging him to open his jaws to drink the potion.

The monstie was able to drink it, luckily without any complications. With the healing beginning to take immediate effect, as Rogue could feel his headache fade away with the rest of the pain he was feeling all over his body.

"**GROOOOOOAAAAAAHH" **Giving a relived roar, Rogue could tell he was feeling much better and happy to be able to look at his companions much more clearly. But his expressions turns to shock as he then spots A2 fighting the Blighted Basarios, the monster looking even more dreaded than before.

"**GROAH!"** Rogue barks and getting the rest turn to look as well at the hunter now struggling to dodge the fire beams being shot repeatedly at her.

A2 was showing some fatigue of dodging not just the streams of fire being fired at her but also from the explosive gas the Basarios releases at intervals to keep her on her toes. She couldn't even risk getting closer or even escape the monster, as it continues to rain fire on her and boxing her in.

9S quickly stands to his feet, unsheathing his glaive and begins to run towards A2 to aid her. While his companions are startled at his abrupt departure. Now that Rogue is okay, in his mind, 9S begins to formulate plans of what he'll need to do something to help A2. And to get the both of them out of the Basarios warpath, then unto Rogue's Saddle to get out of here witht he others.

"Meowster!" Pod 153 calls out to him.

"I'll help A2, you take care of Rogue! And make sure to get ready to run once I get to her!" 9S shouts back at them.

"Nya, but Nyain-es! —" But he was already too far for their words to stop him.

And as Whistill noticed, his monstie huffs in frustration at his rider before acting quickly. Not wanting to leave 9S by myself, Rogue responds by lifting the rest of his body out of the rubble and then stomping to following him. The felyne chief and Pod 153 couldn't stop him even if they wanted too, and again could only watch with exasperation as the two head out in battle.

"Those two idiots!" Pod 153 cries with annoyance staring at the boy and his monstie, but Whistill simply ushers her back towards the cart before she too attempts to join them.

"Never mind them Nya, they can handle themselves. 9S is right that we need to get ready to bolt as soon as possible before the cave collapses or we try to flee that monster, Nya!"

Once reaching their cart, Whistill then pulls out a chord and begins to relay orders to the rest of the felynes, before handing the chord to Pod 153. "Here take this Nya and help us tie it to the cart and make a harness."

"For Rogue?"

"Yup, exactly Nya, To Pull us!" Whistill answered, with Pod seeing where the chief plan is going.

Back at A2, the blighted Basarios has somehow cornered the hunter between itself and a wall behind her back. She draws her long sword, deciding to go for a direct assault and risk getting burned either from its explosive gas or fire breath. Which the latter, the stone wyvern begins charge in its mouth and shortly fire at her.

But just as the high-pitched sound is heard, signaling of the incoming breath attack, 9S vaults over on top of the Basarios and stabs his insect glaive on its back. Using his weapon as makeshift steering rod to turn the stone wyvern's line of fire.

"**GORUNNGG!"** Which worked as the Basarios roars and misfires its beam due to his interference.

A2 moves away from the wall, just in the nick of time of avoiding getting grazed by the attack and makes her way to a safe spot to recuperate. Finally getting the chance to catch a breather, before yelling at 9S once she caught her breath. "9S what the hell are you doing!"

"Helping you—I think!" 9S responds, while struggling to stay on his perch on top of the monsters' back. The Basarios moves to shake him off and hops around trying to dislodge the glaive stuck to it. Its movement growing even more erratic and harder for 9S to balance since he wasn't properly mounted on the monster, and with only his glaive to hold on to.

Knowing that he couldn't stay riding on it any longer, 9S decides to break away and pulls out his glaive before jumping off the Basarios and landing to a roll back to the ground. The Basarios sees him in front of him and with 9S much closer to the monster's vicinity, the wyvern decides to charge straight at it him and attack physically. A2 sees this and panic calls 9S to dodge.

"9S watch out!" But to her utter confusion and bewilderment, 9S instead runs towards it meeting it head on.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The boy didn't hear her, as his focus was more on the Basarios. A2 couldn't imagine what went inside 9S's head for him to do something insane as charging a monster head on. Frustration and worry evident in her face, the hunter could only watch as 9S swings his glaive at the stone wyvern, his attack appearing to be too a weak of a strike from her perspective to do anything against the larger monster.

But again to A2's utter shock and astoundment, she witnessed the strike land on the Basarios' head sending it reeling back, before clumsily tripping on its legs then rolling and toppling to the ground.

'What the ****!' A2 thought to herself and would have said them out loud, if her jaw weren't hanging from the sheer shock and feeling dumbstruck at seeing 9S topple a monster with a single blow.

She would argued that she helped a bit by weakening it, but she still couldn't believe that the small lithe 9S charging head on, was able to force a monster more than quadruple of his size back with a glaive. Which his current equipment being more like a blade on a stick than a real weapon and highly unlikely to cause a monster to flinch.

Yet what 9S did was something she wouldn't have thought witnessing …ever.

"Whoa…." The rider was feeling the same as A2, amazed that he somehow pulled it off. 9S knows he's never faced or tried the rider style on anything as big as a Basarios before and he would admit that its wasn't his intention to do it at the present. He only reacted instinctively once he noticed the monster charging at him.

The Basarios recovers shortly, rising up from its feet and shaking the feeling off in its head from the blow. While feeling confused at what just happened to it and how the smaller hunter was able to do that and send it to the ground. Regardless it was angry and decides to attack with a different approach, using in its arsenal of shooting 9S with fire instead.

"**GORUNG!"** The Basarios begins to charge up its breath attack and 9S readies his glaive again, only to notice one specific detail on his weapon. A2 noticed it as well and couldn't stop herself from commenting on it.

"Crap, Masamune is gonna kill him."

"Oh crap, Masamune is going to kill me…" 9S, to his horror, didn't realize that his strike on the Basarios shattered the very top portion of his glaive. Leaving him with only the bottom blunt end and a splintered head where the blade should be. But thinking about suffering Masamune's wrath would have to be put on hold for later, because from his distraction 9S failed to notice the Basarios firing its beam at him.

"9S!"

"****"

Both A2 and 9S cry in panic, with the female hunter sprinting and rushing to save him. The boy rider lifts up and crosses his arms over his face, bracing and trying to protect himself as much as possible for the incoming blow.

"**GGGGGOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **But it didn't come to pass, as Rogue with a roar, leaps in front of 9S and fires his own breath attack at the Basarios' own, meeting it head on.

"Rogue!" 9S shouts in relief for his monstie coming in just in time.

The beams clash with one another, a colorful mix of light between them made from dragon energy and fire pushing one another with neither losing ground. Both Rogue and the Basarios grunt in effort to pour more of their elemental breath attacks to overpower the other.

"You can do it Rogue!" Rogue hears 9S encouraging him at the side, feeling a surge of power rising within him because of his rider's support. He releases more of his dragon breath and even begins to stomp his feet forward, pushing and gaining ground towards the Basarios.

The beam clash was now going to the Deviljho's favor, and the Basarios notices it as well, but it couldn't stop Rogue's dragon breath beginning to overtake its own fire stream. Eventually its beam is overpowered and pushback towards it, ending with a large explosion created from both elements.

"**GOOOOORRUUNNG!"** The Basarios roars in pain engulf by the blast, while 9S and Rogue cheer from the success.

"**GRRRRRR!"** Rogue growls then faces his rider while stomping his feet, urging to fight. With 9S agreeing with what he wants to do, nods to his monstie and mounts his back.

"Ride on Deviljho!" Shouting their battle cry, both 9S and Rogue charge towards the recovering Basarios, still dazed from the explosion and wasn't able to react in time before rider and monstie attacked.

Rogue shoulder tackles the stone wyvern, before delivering a tail slap at the monster's offending head. The Basarios grunts in pain moving back, but the Deviljho follows up by tackling its belly and sending it further tumbling back. The Basarios felt winded by the blow but before it catches its breath, Rogue decides to take a bite out of the stone wyvern, chomping on its neck before ripping out a mouth full of scales and stones.

"**GOOORRRRRUUUUNNNGG!"** The Basarios screams in pain, while Rogue only felt a mild discomfort biting on its tough hide. His jaws and teeth strong enough to crunch it.

Which the Deviljho continues to do so, delivering several bites and ripping and chipping more of the Stone wyvern's scales and rocky hide on its lower body, legs and anywhere else his jaws can reach. The Basarios grunts with frustration and retaliates by trying to stomp the two, but Rogue nimble dodges easily due to being smaller and having 9S's and their kinship connect the two thoughts to react quicker.

A2 watches on the sidelines, not sure if she should intervene and feeling at awe witnessing 9S and Rogue in battle. She also noticed that Rogue was moving and fighting differently, not like how monsters usually fight. He dodges and moves away more from attacks rather than tanking them. Waiting for the right moment to counter, not rushing to attack because of a suppose opening. He was even aiming and hitting certain weak points only a hunter would use when fighting large monsters that their weapons couldn't reach.

"Holy shit, he's fighting like a hunter, but how? …Unless that means 9S is…" A2 whispered to herself, beginning to see what 9S was going on about in his earlier explanation of kinship and how it works for the two of them as rider and monstie. Suspecting too that their kinship is the reason to why 9S was to able charge head on against the Basarios and hit it with the force of a monster.

And Rogue right now, was fighting similarly to a hunter, which A2 could guess he got from 9S syncing his mind with him through their bond or whatever voodoo she thought 9S said it was. The only difference between Rogue and a regular hunter is that he's packing more of punch than their standard weapons could ever do against a threat.

And it shows, when Rogue and 9S decided to return being on the offensive.

With the Basarios beginning to tire out from constantly missing its attacks. It desperately tries to shoot a fire beam at the two, but Rogue blasts its mouth with his dragon breath. Causing a premature explosion of fire and dragon energy on the Basarios face, stunning it, and giving Rogue the time to run towards its damage foot, the one A2 broke its armor off.

The Deviljho delivers a viscous blow on it with a should tackle, causing the Basarios to topple once more. But feeling a bone break this time and screaming in pain as it falls.

"**GOOORRRUUUUNNGG!"**

The monstie wastes no time in jumping on its back and begins to stomp it with as much force as possible. As if he was putting all the frustrations he, his rider and his friend felt when the monster was attacking them. Each stomp of his clawed foot was smashing the stony hill it calls its back, breaking stone and cracking its shell for purple veins to appear underneath, no doubt it being the arteries of its exposed inner body.

Rogue would have flattened the monster's back if weren't for the Basarios rising up at the last second to desperately through the two off before more damage is inflicted on it. 9S and Rogue were flunged off, but the monstie easily righted themselves mid air and lands beside A2, who the two took notice once they landed.

"9S, you and Rogue…" A2 was still in amaze at what the two did and couldn't figure out what to say to them. But her silence made 9S panic, remembering that he disregarder her original plan, fighting instead the monster they were supposed to escape once Rogue was freed.

He thought she was going to berate them because of that and quickly apologize. "A2, Sorry! I know what you're going to say but here me out and—"

"No no—Keep doing what you're doing! GO for it I support. Let's kill the bastard." A2 said, cutting him off and telling him she was all for slaying the Basarios.

Which surprised 9S, sputtering a disbelief response. "Really?!"

"Yes, now let me join in the fun too." A2 smiled back and unsheathes her longsword for emphasis to fight on.

"Got it." 9S nods, before turning to face back at the Basarios. "We smash and soften it up and you hit it where it hurts."

"Gladly…" A2 nods back liking the plan and Rogue grunts in agreement before the trio charge right towars the monster.

"**GROOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" **Rogue roars, running towards the Basarios who sees the two hunters and monster charging at it.

"**GOOOORRUUUUUNNGG!" **It roars back and proceeds to excrete its explosive gas from its body to blast them but Rogue immediately responds by shooting a dragon breath just before the gas reaches them, igniting it prematurely and making the explosion backfire at the stone wyvern.

The Basarios recoils from the blast, while A2 rushes forward to slash its underbelly from the opening. She proceeds to deliver several strikes that breaks more of its armor before rolling away as Rogue tackles the Basarios, pushing it back before delivering a tail slap on its head turning it away. The Basarios attempts to retaliate with a headbutt but Rogue fires a continuous stream of his dragon breath straight at its head, burning it with draconic energy and disorienting it. Before ceasing and letting A2 strike two consecutive blows, slashing its neck and head.

"**GOOOORUNNGGGG!" ** Basarios roars with frustration from the coordinated attacks, 9S, Rogue and A2 were doing on it. But it couldn't do anything as the trio continue on with their tactic, and barrage the monster with blows consecutively.

Rogue slams his body at the monster and bite pieces of its scales off, A2 would then jump in and slash at the weaken areas, which ends with 9S directing Rogue to blast the expose pieces of flesh the two opened up, with his dragon breath burning them.

Finally, the stone wyvern begins to wane and feels that it would lose in this fight. Purple blood is dripping around its body with unbearable pain that accompanied it from all the wounds it received. Deciding to go for one last kamikaze kind of attack, the blighted Basarios flares the black blight in its body before charging a ton of heat inside within to release.

"**GGOOOOORRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNGGG!"** With one last roar the monster begins shooting fire beams form its mouth, spamming them and aiming erratically to bring down the entire cave on them. Intending to bring its opponents down with it, blasting the ceilings and any support column from its random fire.

The cavern begins to destabilize again, raining Rock and debris from the ceiling. The rider, monstie and hunter begin to dodge and move out of the way to avoid from being crushed, or buried yet again, for others.

"A2 hope on!" 9S calls out to A2 who was close to the Basarios.

The hunter sees him and Rogue heading towards her, with his hand outstretched to pull her over. Grabbing it, 9S was able to haul A2 up, allowing her to mount Rogue properly and sit behind him.

"Hold on tight!" 9S said, with A2 following and wrapping her arms around his waist, as they ride Rogue heading towards the Basarios.

"Wait, why are we charging straight at it?!" A2 asked as they're getting closer.

"Just gonna give it a parting gift." 9S responds before eyeing the Basarios as it continues to charge up to fire its breath attack. While Rogue dodges the stones falling on them. The stone wyvern sees them and narrows its gaze at the three, before aiming its mouth and charging another blast. Which was what 9S was counting on.

"Now Rogue!"

Rogue fires his dragon breath at his riders command, this time aiming at the Basarios opened mouth. The stone wyvern had a brief expression of panic before it felt the volatile energy enter its mouth and connect with its still charging attack. The two elements clashing and causing a devastating reaction within its body.

The Deviljho turns around and begins to run away from it, as the Basarios begins to convulse and vomit out small burst of fire and explosions from its mouth. Until its body couldn't take it anymore and starts exploding from within.

It started with a small burst popping out of wounds of the Basarios to large explosions blowing out of its sides. 9S and A2 watch from a far as the Basarios begins to combust, with the black blight radiating its surrounding begin to catch on fire too. The haze reacting to the energy of Rogue's dragon breath and turning into a bright red fire, before exploding to brilliant color of crimson and white engulfing its host. The Basarios couldn't even scream in pain as its own skull was immolated, its eye sockets popping and all of its orifices releasing more fire burning the rest of the body.

Both 9S and A2 were speechless from how metal it look of the Basarios dying. With even Rogue, who turned to look at it too, had his jaw dropping from witnessing the gruesome sight.

But before the trio could comment about it, they hear the felynes calling to them and turn to see felynes on the felyne cart with Whistill holding some rope.

"Meowster we're right here!" Pod 153 shouted gaining their attention from on top of the cart.

"We don't have much time.! We'll lasso a rope to Rogue's tail, and he'll pull the cart for us!" She said to them as they got close enough to hear her.

"And make it quick too Nya! The whole cavern's coming down!" Whistill urges as some rocks fall near them, too close for comfort.

Rogue makes a beeline to the cart and tilting his tail for them to lasso their rope with. Just before Rogue passes them, Whistill twirls the rope before throwing at the out stretch tail and luckily landing on it. With a tug, the rope secures itself just in time as the monstie begins to pull the cart to safety and as the entire floor they were in begins to crumble.

"Faster Rogue, must go faster!" Pod 153 shouts as the entire tunnel begins to fall apart, with the rocks falling just a mere foot away from the cart, as if they were following them.

"C'mon Rogue you can do it!" 9S encourages his monstie, bending lower to brace himself with A2 following and wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"**GROOOOOAAAAAHHHH!"** With a roar, Rogue accelerates. His heart pumping and blood flowing with adrenaline fueling their panic escape, while thinking his rider and his friends were feeling the same as they rush to exit the cavern.

Finally, Rogue can see the light at the end of their path and the entrance to their escape. In a span of a few seconds, which felt a lot longer for them, Rogue leaps out of the monster den, even bringing the felynes and their cart flying briefly in the air, before landing and running a few more meters away then stopping. Everyone turns to look as the entrance finally collapses on itself, closing it off and sending a few dust clouds in the air.

For a moment, no one made a sound and just focused in breathing and calming their hearts from the experience just been through. 9S and Rogue were still reeling in from their escape. Both feeling each other's thoughts and exhaustion from fighting the Basarios and for out running a cave in. The felynes were feeling a shocking relief that they got out alive and luckily with all of their items still intact. All were silent and enjoying the moment of peace they were sharing.

Eventually the silence comes to an end.

"hehehe… hahaHa…HaHaHaHa!"

With A2 unexpectedly the first to break it, trying to hide small giggles before turning to full blown laughter. She kept laughing and tearing up but didn't sound upset but rather happy and joyful even. Laughing genuinely, like someone feeling euphoria after doing a daring stunt or something else exciting.

The rest of the group stared at her. They were surprise at her sudden bout of laughter and confused to her overall reaction, wondering why. They were getting concerned by it too, when A2 looked like she wouldn't stop.

Fortunately before they could ask, the hunter spoke up to answer and shed some light to her behavior.

"Hahaha… Man, sorry… its just, I never thought my day would go like this." A2 said, wiping a tear that escaped from her eye before finally composing herself.

"I was expecting just a regular track and hunt a monster type of day, today. But then I find out about 9S and Rogue, get knocked out and learn all of this about riders, before fighting a blighted Basarios, and then finally escape a cave in by riding said Deviljho! My day ended up with so many absurd things that I can't help but laugh at the thought!" She exclaimed, feeling another surge of laughter rising within. While 9S looked on confuse at her response, not knowing if A2 was mad or joyed at their recent jaunt in the monster den.

"…Uh is this a good thing or? —" He asked wearily but was cut off by another shout from the excited A2.

"Hell yeah! I still can't believe some of the stuff I just saw or did—Like holy shit! I'm riding a Deviljho that blew up a Basarios inside out with his dragon breath—That was freaking metal and awesome!"

A2 pump her a fist in the air, not hiding her feelings of being amaze nor her excitement from their entire ordeal, sounding that she may have enjoyed it overall.

9S could only chuckle at the thought. "You're making it sound like getting into danger and almost risking your life against terrible odds… is fun."

If he didn't count the danger and near-death experience, 9S would have felt the same with A2 and find their recent fight with the Basarios an awesome spectacle to retell to others. Too bad he can't unless he wants to reveal Rogue.

"Well in certain way it is. We're monster hunters… sometimes the danger excites us and keeps the adrenaline pumping." A2 said, shrugging at her explanation before tapping 9S at the shoulder calling his attention.

9S shifted a bit so he could face her and saw that she had a proud look in her eyes before speaking. "But going back, I never thought my day would go on like this. Or learn that you're rider, a good one at that too… you really trained hard and fought well today and I'm glad you were there fighting alongside me... Thanks Nines, I'm proud of you."

A2 affectionately ruffles 9S's hair, while he looks away feeling a bit bashful at the praise. It was rare for him to get one from A2, a genuine one that's not laced with snark or teasing. Though, it didn't stop him from avoiding A2 into seeing his cheeks flushing a bright pink and give her the satisfaction of knowing that her compliment was affecting him a lot.

"…W-Well, I didn't do that much really, Rogue did most of the work you know. He deserves some credit too, isn't that right Rogue?" He said while patting Rogue, deciding to direct some praise to his monstie and away from himself. And since 9S knows Rogue deserves it too, since he considers his monstie was the one who contributed most to the whole fight.

"**GRRRRR!"** Rogue nods and shakes his body in agreement. Wagging his tail while looking at his occupants riding him, chuckling at his antics.

"Yeah, you're right. Rogue did do a lot. Saved us from being crushed and beating the shit out of that Basarios. You've raised quite a tenacious and vicious pickle 9S." A2 said complementing him on raising his monstie, before moving herself forward to bend a bit and reach out to Rogue to pet him on his shoulder or rather were his neck and body meet.

"Thanks Rogue. Despite our rough first impressions. You're pretty okay in my book …for a pickle murdersaur."

"**GROAH!"** Rogue roars cheerfully, happy the female hunter is okay with him. He then begins to feel A2 scratching a certain spot on his neck and starts crooning a bit in bliss and rumbles in content.

A2 was astonished at his behavior, not even hiding the amusement in her voice. "Hah, didn't know you could that and he likes getting scratched too. He's sort of acting like a giant scaly puppy at this point. It's a bit… I don't know, still a bit unreal for me." She stops her scratching, causing the Deviljho to whine in protest and pout back at her. A2 chuckles lightly in response before petting and scratching him again, earning another rumble and purr of bliss from Rogue.

"Well, hard to scratch at an itch if you have small arms that can't reach your back. Glad to know you two are getting along." 9S said, finding it nice that A2 and Rogue aren't fighting or being hostile with each other anymore and instead are becoming friends.

"Hey, you think I can borrow him for some time? Or have you and him team up with me? Our hunts could get much easier working together…" A2 asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully with a smirk, giving 9S a knowing look.

"Perhaps…." 9S replies back playfully and with equal mirth before his expression to turns to a slightly serious one. "But that is an idea we can work on. I'll think about it more and after we tell 2B. We can decide after she knows everything and we know of her opinion on this." A2 nods agreeing with him.

She then lets out a sigh, feeling the tiredness creeping back to her before addressing their next agenda. "Hey, let's just go back to the felyne settlement. You guys promised me a tour remember and maybe we can catch a break too while we're at it."

"She's right Nya! A little bit of R & R for everybody since we survived this disaster of a cart retrieval that we just experienced. I think we all deserve a well-earned rest." Whistill said, agreeing with A2, and the rest of the felynes nodding their heads. Eager to relax for a bit.

"Agreed, Meowsters. We can use a little time to freshen up before we go back to business of telling Meowster 2B." Pod 153 adds, reminding the group that they still need to plan on how to reveal their secrets to 2B.

"And probably the rest of what we should do. Like on how we would report about that blighted Basarios and the monster den to the guild." 9S said, remembering that they still need to inform them about the Blighted Basarios and its puzzling transformation it did with the black blight that made it stronger.

"You guys will formulate a report about everything of this incident while not mentioning Rogue, correct?" A2 asked, with Whistill nodding and answering her.

"Exactly Nya. But of course, Rogue is the only thing we omit and nothing else. I assure you we don't withhold any information that could cause harm or endanger to others." The felyne chief said to reassure A2, but she wasn't even bothered by the fact and simply waves her hand to placate the felyne.

"It's okay, I understand really. And it's not like you guys give false data anyway."

Whistill sighs in relief, not needing to explain themselves any further. He then turns his attention to the rest of his felyne members, showing that he was ready to go back home. "Well if that is all said and done Nya, lets starts moving before—"

"**Grrrrr…"** Rogue suddenly cuts the felyne chief off, sensing something approaching them and warns the group.

"What is it Rogue?" 9S asked, feeling it too.

Rogue sniffs the air, while everybody tenses and waits for the Deviljho monstie to point them at the direction where whatever it is coming for them will pop out. A2 has her hand on the hilt of her long sword, ready to swing if they were to charge an enemy monster and to jump off Rogue to attack too. If they were planning to tag team again. The felynes this time, armed themselves with some flash bombs and Molotov cocktails to provide support.

Rogue then points his snout to a bush, signaling his rider and himself to get ready and brace themselves, should it be for another fight. They all watch in bated silence as the bush shakes and rustles as its branches are being pushed apart from the unknown figure trying to get out of it.

"Meow, meow!" Fortunately for them, what came out of the bush was an out breath felyne shouting in surprise and with a relieve expression on its face, happy to found the group.

The group deflates and the tensions disappears, with everybody shaking their head from worrying too much.

"Oh what is it now, Nya?" Whistill spoke a bit exasperated, knowing that it could be another problem that they have to solve. Hopefully, it would be much simpler and wouldn't turn to another blighted monster fight.

Though, the felyne chief spoke too soon, as the messenger felyne answered with urgency and utmost panic in its voice, telling him alarming news."MEOW! MEOW!"

"A blighted Nargacuga is in the settlement's valley!" Whistill shouted with disbelief, while the rest of the group stilled from hearing what he said.

"MEOW!" The felyne adds even more, complicating it further.

"Fighting a white-haired female hunter and a white Palico!" The felyne chief cries out with even more panic, his fur rising in shock and eyes almost bulging out of him.

Both A2 and 9S face each other, worry etched on their faces, knowing who the white-haired hunter could be and the white palico too. Both who are currently engaging a blighted Nargacuga in the settlements grounds.

"Oh no…"

"2B!"

Both spoke simultaneously, while Rogue, understanding their current situation, wastes no time in moving and heading back to the settlement. The rest secure themselves for the ride in response. With 9S and A2 sitting tight and riding on Rogue, while Whistill, Pod 153 and the rest of the felynes, bringing aboard the messenger, cling onto the cart as it accelerates once more from being pulled by the Deviljho.

"**GROOOOAAAAAAAHHH!"** Roaring, Rogue runs and puts more power in his legs to move as fasts as he can. Uncaring if others would see them or not. Their home is in danger and being attacked by a blighted monster supposedly more dangerous than the Basarios they fought.

Worst, his rider's lady friend and palico is fighting it by themselves.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the reveal of Rogue to A2 and the monster fight in this chapter. The next chapter will have the reveal of Rogue with 2B and Pod 42 and more monster fights while we're at it. I hope you guys look forward to that.**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy the omake too.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Omake**

(Dreams III)

_It was a dark silhouette. A large figure stood covering the light. _

_Its size blocking the sun rays. Body large and tail long, with muscular forearms keeping it standing upright. Its blue pupils staring at the horizon and uncaring of the presence of others with him. The view on this side of the mountain was always a breathtaking sight, even more at night when the stars would come out and shine their brightest in the dark. The figure could stare and admire the horizon for the whole day if he can—_

_Until…_

"_Hey Grump! Want a Treat?!" At the sound of a young voice, the figure moves and bends down to meet it, unblocking the sun's rays and allowing its appearance to be revealed. _

_The figure was a large Tigrex, easily big enough to be gold crown in size at least. Its blue and orange scales are littered with battle scars from all sorts of fights its experienced throughout its life and their color faded a bit, showing the signs of its old age. _

_The Tigrex turned its head to look down and face a young boy, who had white hair and light blue eyes, holding what seems to be a piece of meat in his hand. The monster recognizes the small 'treat' the boy offered and despite it not being proportional to his size, the Tigrex still found the tiny morsel an adequate snack due to its flavor._

"_**GREOH."**__ The Tigrex dub Grump by the boy, which is also his name given to him, gives a bark agreeing and opens his mouth for the boy to attempt to throw the treat into his jaws._

"_Here you go!" The boy throws it in the air, with Grump catching it easily. Snapping his jaws and then licking his tongue around his maw, savoring the taste. He nuzzles the boy in thanks, nearly toppling him over but the boy was able to grip his horns to steady himself while giggling at the Tigrex's show of affection. _

"_Hey dad?" The young boy turns away from the large Tigrex to look back at his parents, who were sitting on a picnic mat with food being brought out of a basket. Grump turns to face them too and could see his friend and his spouse pulling out a large well-done steak midway, with him eyeing it, before they were interrupted by their son._

"_Yes kiddo?" The boy's fathered replied as both the Tigrex and the boy approached to sit with them. _

_Grump moves behind the two adults to curl around them as he lies down. His tail on one side behind the father, letting the man use it as partial back rest, and his head resting near the mother's side. The woman moves his snout closer, partially to her lap, and begins to stroke his scalp gently with her hands making the Tigrex rumble in content bliss. _

_The boy sat in front of his parents cross legs and projecting an aura of excitement and curiosity, no doubt about to ask his lieu of questions for the day and for them to answer. It was a normal occurrence for the family that even at times Grump would enjoy. He would even indulge the boy by playing with him, pretending that they could talk to each other and that he could understand his growls and roars._

"_How did you meet Grump?" The boy asked curiously, an honest question which this topic was a first for the adults and Tigrex to hear from him._

"_Huh, didn't I tell you that story already? Oh wait no… I didn't. Man, what a story that one is though and not one I could forget if I could. How did I not tell you?" The man said, while chuckling at remembering the fond memory._

"_I thought so too. You've told our little honeydew here many bedtime stories of your travels with Grump and our adventures together. I was betting that was the first you've told him about." The woman added, while Grump rumbled a chuckle of his own, feeling the same as his friend._

"_Well, I like hearing dad's stories of fighting monsters with Grump. They're really exciting! And I don't mind hearing how you and dad got together and traveled the world after… well except for the icky stuff between you two. Dad can be a bit gross when he comes to those parts." The boy spoke, while shivering at the latter of his statement, making both his mother and Grump laugh at the embarrass expression his father was sporting._

"_I'm not gross when I reminiscence the time I spent with your mother. I was being romantic—sounding romantic!" The father argued, only to elicit more laughs from the bunch._

"_Hahaha… Sorry dear. But you do get the goo goo eyes when you talk about us. Its sweet in its own way, but not always. It can be a bit cringy for others, like seriously." The mother said with Grump nodding and agreeing, making the father slump. _

"_My own wife and partner… Thinking the same as my child… How do I face this betrayal!" The father spoke with mock sadness and feigning despair dramatically._

"_Oh don't be baby." The mother simple rolls her eyes and shoves the man's shoulder to snap him out of it, while he chuckles in response. _

_The woman then wraps an arm around the father before adding. "You know we love you… and I don't mind you being over dramatic about us but try to tone it down when you're around our baby boy. He's not old enough to understand all the gross stuff you're saying."_

"_I understand dear… I'll tone it down. Promise." The father answers, before pulling his wife closer for her to snuggle him and giving a kiss on her forehead. _

_Making both Grump and the boy blanch. "Ugh…"_

"_But… If you can explain it to me, I think I can understand the gross stuff. I'm not a baby anymore too, so I think I'm old enough to know and learn whatever it is you two are talking about!" The boys spoke, eager to learn something new despite his earlier disgust. But both parents shared a look before facing the boy._

"_When you're much older…" The father immediately shuts him down, making his son frown and pout, before adding quickly to the dejected boy. "But I can tell you how I met Grump for the first time. Nothing there I can't tell you… well when speaking in general events that happened."_

"_Really!"_

"_Yup! And I won't lie to you. Me and Grump. Our story is one heck of a tale." The father said, before he begins to make his voice deeper and sounding more epic, or at least trying too as he spoke. "For it is a tale of epic proportions, unbelievable danger—"_

_The mother cuts in before the boy's father could get carried away. "Yeah, yeah, one of fantastical adventure and journey of friendship. Dear, we know the premise already, just skip ahead. Actually, this is the beginning right? Of you and Grump? Why not just tell him about it normally."_

"_But where's the fun in that!"_

"_Yeah, and dad sounded so cool too!"_

"_**GREOH!"**_

_All the males of their household objected, while the mother shook her head and gave them a stern gaze._

"_If you tell the story like the rest of your tales, we'll be here all day. And I still need to do somethings in the clinic for the other monsters before we close shop. You can do your epic tales later at night."_

"_But honey/mom/__**Grrrr.**__" All three spoke simultaneously._

"_Boys…" The mother gave all three of them the 'look' and they all cave in response._

"_Fine…" The three, decided to heed the mother's advice. While sharing a look with each other and silently promising to have a story telling session together later at night._

_The boy returns to being excited and faces both his father and Grump. "So…. How did you meet Grump?"_

_His father shares a look with the Tigrex, both doing a brief thinking expression and pretending to have hard time remembering. Teasing the child and making him wait, as the boy thumps his legs impatiently with bated excitement. _

"_Well… when me and Grump first met, it was with some unfortunate circumstances, to be honest." The father began as the rest began to sit more comfortably to listen. With the boy lying down on his stomach and Grump moving his head back closer to the mother for her to stroke his scales, while she sat snug at the father's side._

"_I was younger hunter back then, in my early twenties to be specific, but I was already a veteran hunter by then and have already experienced my fair share of fights with monsters. With some, from a few elder dragons too."_

"_Woah… really?" The boy commented with awe._

"_Yes it's true. Your father was the one the few lucky hunters to face elder dragons at a young age and survive confronting one." The mother added, answering her child._

"_Yeah… thinking about it more. I had a great deal of luck over the years and that day may have been my luckiest. Since I met Grump after all…" The Father spoke with a nostalgia, before continuing his story._

"_Anyway. Its because of having experiences of dealing with elder dragons that I was allowed to join a quest to deal with a sudden disturbance in the cold mountains of Mt. Celion. Many powerful monsters live there, and even elder dragons visit the place every so often, so its not a surprise that some disturbances would happen or of monsters getting into territorial disputes occuring in a daily basis there. _

_But it doesn't mean it wouldn't cause harm to the settlements living near the mountains like those in the Darj snowfields. Powerful monsters migrating because of losing their turf or from something else, will force them near the settlements. Which is why the guild sent us to investigate and learn what it was and if possible, deal with the threat if we can._

_At first I didn't want to go because of knowing of the dangers lying in the mountain, but the guild gave me an incentive of ranking up to take on more higher leveled quests if I finished that one. Which made my decision to go with a random party of hunters and head out and clear that quest. It would have been a simple job too in my opinion, just finding the troubling monster and slay it then report back to the guild. Get promoted and earn more zenny for a living from work as a hunter. _

…_But instead, I ended up with another type of life introduced to me. Just not in the way I expected." _

"_How so?" The boy asked._

"_Well you see, once we arrived at Mt. Celion, I knew that something was off at the beginning. Since, if you must know, the weather in those mountains are either hail or heavy snow fall. That both you wouldn't be able to tell the difference to from a regular blizzard, due to the constant strong winds occasionally blowing around the place. _

_But on that day …it was a real blizzard. How did I know? Well, call it a gut feeling that also made me see a few noticeable changes in my surroundings that clued me in that something was wrong. _

_I've noticed that the winds were stronger, and the hails and snow were thicker than usual. Then there was the absence of monsters from our area and the eerie feeling that we were being watch from the air. I had my suspicions, but I wanted to confirm it first, so the party allowed me to split from them for the time being to investigate, while they head on to the location they said the disturbances was. And shortly after, did I find the rusted shed scales of a Kushala Daora."_

_The boy gasped. "Then that means…"_

"_Yes, the disturbance in the mountains was actually a Kushala shedding its rusted scales. And, from the how strong the winds were that time, it would mean the elder dragon's new steel carapace has already hardened. With it also being able to manipulate its wind powers freely, fresh without its rust hindering it. But it would also mean that me and my party may have stumbled on its territory unknowingly."_

"_What happened next? What did you do to warn your party?" The boy asked again, with fear in his voice while remaining with rapt attention to his father's tale._

"_**GREOH!"**__ Grump barked an answer that didn't translate to his companions but was understood by the father who gave a knowing look back at the wyvern._

"_Hehe.. Actually I wasn't able to warn my companions. By the time I reached back to my party they were already at the end of capturing a certain Tigrex in a pitfall trap… That's was when I met Grump for the first time."_

"_Wait a minute… You mean to tell me that you met a Grump… when he was being captured?!" The boy exclaimed, surprised at how his father and his monster first met._

"_Yup. They mistook Grump as the troublemaker causing the problems in the mountains, thinking an adolescent Tigrex was just causing a ruckus. Grump was also a bit young for Tigrex, younger than me in his species years, so he didn't stand a chance much against my teammates back then. Like really… they roughed him up pretty good, since he's was nothing like he is now." The father answered, while the Tigrex gives him a light slap from his tail in response for emphasizing the latter tidbit._

"_But what happened next? How much was Grump hurt, were they going to kill him? Did you try to stop them?" The boy spoke, worried for the pseudo wyvern despite Grump sitting with them at the present._

"_Of course you father did, honey. Grump's right with us right now isn't he? Your father wouldn't leave him behind, even then before he knew him." The mother said, while Grump nuzzles the boy affectionately, appreciating his concern._

_The father agrees with a nod to his wife and continues. "Yeah, a lot of things happened once I met up with them and explained the danger we were in, but at first they didn't believe me thinking that it was Grump since there was no monsters in the area but him. That is, until the Kushala dropped down above us and blasted everyone with a whirlwind."_

_The Boy gasped before shouting with concern. "Oh no!"_

_The father begins to use his hands to gesture what they did, adding to the story. "We scrambled to flee after we recovered, as I ordered my party to run and meet back at camp to regroup. But just I was about to make my escape, I saw Grump was still tangled in the pitfall trap. Though, this time he wasn't stuck on the ground but was blown off and lying on the snow with his limbs tied from the trap's net. Leaving him vulnerable against the elder dragon._

_I didn't know what or why I did it, but I rushed back to save him and got my carving knife to cut the ropes as fast as I can. I was able to cut a few strands before the Kushala turned its attention to me and attacked, forcing me to distract it while Grump set himself free. And I know he did, I saw him get out of the nets himself and for a second I thought he was going to leave me. But to my surprise, he instead jump towards the elder dragon and started biting the heck out of the guy!"_

"_Woah…. Go Grump!" The boy cheered while the Tigrex roars in accompaniment. __**"GREOH!"**_

_The father laughs, getting excited himself from remembering the fight with the steel dragon "Hahaha… Yes. That was me and Grump's first fight together and even more surprising, we won. Grump went high and I went low, we doubled teamed that Kushala Daora while facing a blizzard at the same time. Tooth, claw, switch axe and wind pressure clashing and then a young veteran hunter and a teenage Tigrex did the unthinkable… Of slaying an elder dragon together! Who would have thought that would happen!?"_

"_No one did! And no one would have done better than the two you either." The mother added proudly, with the boy cheering with praise._

"_Yeah, dad and grump are the best!" Both the father and Tigrex beamed with pride from both of their praise. _

"_Yup we are! But man, no one would have believe me if told them that… much less about the fight too, hehe…heh" The father paused; his expression sobers from the thought that came next. He looks at Grump and sees him give a knowing nod, feeling the same. "Yeah… I was right that they didn't believe me."_

_The boy was surprised at his father's changed demeanor and shared a concern glance with his mother, who also had the same melancholy look his father and Grump were sharing._

"_What do you mean they didn't believe you? I knew you ordered the other hunters to turn back, but someone must have seen the two of you working together?" He asked._

_The father shakes his head in response, before speaking much more seriously. "No one did see us fight the Kushala. They followed my orders to the tee and returned to camp and waited for my own return. When I did, bringing Grump and the slain Daora with me to tell them what happened, they immediately became hostile against Grump and tried to capture him again. They didn't even believe a word I said when I tried to explain of what happened. Despite the proof I provided and Grump not even acting aggressive against them. If anything he was acting more confused and fearful at their reaction."_

"_**Grrrr…"**__ Grump rumbled an agreement at his friends word, while the child look even more confused and curious to why his father's teammates reacted that way._

"_But why? Grump helped you and he even went back to camp with you, despite knowing that he was hurt from them… And shouldn't have they been grateful that the two of you took care of the elder dragoon and solved the problem?" The boy questions again, the father no doubt seeing him running his thoughts about it._

"_Who knows the real reason to why they acted like that? Maybe it's because of the general prejudice hunters have against monsters? Or the fact that their recent hunt came back to them and they didn't want to waste the opportunity to recapture their prize before they lose it again. _

_That last one, I'm pretty adamant about and against the behavior they displayed. They were wrong in their account to think Grump was theirs because they caught him once or think that he was still free game when he came to camp willingly and not threatening either of them." The Father had a stern expression from remembering the latter of what he said, with even Grump huffing hot air, expressing annoyance and irritation to how the other hunters acted towards him at the end._

"_Those hunters may have been the more unruly kind or the ones who think too highly of themselves to be above nature." Even the mother shares her two cents on the matter, before addressing the boy to remind him of something. "Remember son that when out in the field, both monsters and hunters don't have any special privileges or are favored more from mother nature. In the forest, everyone is both predator and prey and not just one or the other, an unspoken law if I must say. If one dies, either a hunter from a monster or monster from a hunter, you must not hold it against them for doing so. Or at least try to, as hard as it sounds."_

"_Cause we're all alive, living and struggling in the same world." The father continues for his wife, adding a bit more to impart to his son. "Both hunters and monsters rely in nature to survive and they both compete for it to thrive with each own's way of life. We're not so different in that regard nor are we different in experiencing the tragedies because of it. Like how many hunters have left young monsters orphaned because of them slaying their parents? Or how many people have suffered losing their families from rogue monsters invading their village? _

_Grudges and the need for retaliation against each other are formed because of those reasons. That also makes, sadly for most of us humans, to forget that we're all the same in trying to fight to stay alive. With the monsters having a better perspective on it than us, due to less because of their suppose ignorance and questionable level of sentience but more because they are more in tuned to the ways of nature and their own instincts of survival. _

_So, like us hunters who slay monsters threatening our villages, we can't hold it against them for killing for self-defense or challenging human settlements for turf. Since that's the way they've lived since birth and no different than us with our own human expansions. I know some may argue from both sides of the coin against this belief or not, but that's how our world is now and we must learn to respect each other if we are to survive in this unforgiving world."_

"_Or reach an understanding and figure out a mutual way of life, like what your father, Grump and the rest of our village did, to live together with both humans and monsters." The mother finishes their impromptu lesson, with the boy nodding his head in understanding._

"_I understand mom and I promise to keep in mind what both you and dad said." The boy said, promising to keep his parent's teachings._

"_But what happened next? What did you and Grump do?" The boy asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story._

"_Oh, we ran away." The father answered casually, with Grump nodding in agreement._

"_What?!"_

"_Yeah we ran away." Father repeated to his son's surprise, before continuing his story with mild amusement from seeing his reaction._

"_I didn't know my exact thoughts at that time, but I knew that I didn't want my former hunting companions to take Grump away nor do I want to see him turn to whatever armor or weapon they want with his parts. That fight with the Kushala and working together, made me feel like I connected with Grump and felt like we were buddies or something. And I guess Grump felt the same too, at that time."_

_The father glances at the Tigrex, who lightly lifts his tail to give the man an affectionate pat on the back, before he resume the story._

"_So, acting unconsciously, I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground while Grump shoved me over his shoulders and started running. We didn't know if it was a coincidence that we had the same idea to run or work together well on the go, but right there I trusted him and clung to him tightly, while he jumped in the air to fly away and lose our pursuers. Then flying who knows where…"_

_Both the father and Tigrex looked at the sky with a nostalgic expression. Before both males stood up and posed ridiculously, with the Father standing on one leg while trying to mimic a peacock and Grump doing the same with surprsingly more success than the former._

"_Then from there, our new life began as 'Bernardo the Vagrant hunter and his Tenacious Tigrex!'" _

"_**GGGRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOHHH!**_

_The father shouted and Grump roared, both in a heroic manner with enthusiasm, to the amusement of the mother and bewilderment of his child._

"_Or 'Bern and Grump' for short." The father adds, before he and Grump settle back down._

"_Wait… so you just abandoned everything, like your standing as hunter and your previous way of life, for Grump? —I-I mean no offense to Grump or saying you shouldn't have done nothing to help him—But wasn't that hard to do… and did you regret doing so?" The boy asked, his feature showing concern and worry for his father, yet a hint of maturity in his question and expression. The man himself, had thoughtful expression before answering his son honestly._

"_I won't lie, both me and Grump had our ups and downs in figuring out are whole partnership and working together. There were times I did feel regret of running away and getting excommunicate by the guild, but if I were given the chance to turn back time to that moment before I left with Grump, I'd still jump on his back and fly away out of there. Because after spending time with him, turns out we both liked each other's company and didn't want to leave other._

_And, cause like I said before, we learned that both us were no different from each other in terms of surviving in this world. We both eat, sleep, and fight everyday just to stay alive and we learned the odds were better for us working together. So me and grump did, got closer as friends and then true companions together, becoming an unbreakable duo. _

_Sure, sometimes I didn't have the leisure civilization had to offer and I may have missed it sometimes, but I loved our new life of adventure as a hunter and monster team back then and wouldn't have it in any other way. Even if I had to abandoned my previous way of life and some hunter teachings, which I had to since working with a monster goes against the hunter code… But also, while I'm not trying to sound too sappy, Grump is true friend worth sacrificing it for too."_

"_**GRRRROOOAAAAHHH" **__Grump moved to affectionately nuzzle the father, while he rolls his eyes in response, before screaming in disgust as the wyvern licks his scalp._

"_Grump, my do! And my hair's going to smell like a jerky until we head back!" Grump simply scoffs with no concern for his friend and licks him again teasingly, earning another yell of protest from the man. While the rest of the family laugh at the antics of the two._

"_Wow dad. I hope I'll find a monster to be friends with and be like you and Grump." The boy said, hoping to have a partner and share the same kind of friendship his father and his Tigrex shared._

"_Don't you have one already?" The father said, earning a confused look from the child._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Honey, you have a monster with you now, don't you? But I recall, you don't call it a monster but rather a …monstie was it?" The mother adds._

"_Yeah, why won't you tell me this time about how you met Rogue?" The father asked, pointing his finger at something behind the child._

"_Rogue?" The child turns around, his blue eyes sending a piercing gaze at the one watching them the entire time._

* * *

"**Groah?"** Rogue growls in surprise and confusion before waking up. Blinking and trying to figure out what the heck did he just saw.

It was weird dream and didn't feel like one either. Much different and not like the other ones with the fried Gargwa legs and the well-done steaks singing and dancing toward his mouth to be devoured. The dream also felt like it belonged to someone else…

"Rogue! We're here!"

Rogue shakes his head waving the thoughts away, upon hearing the tell-tale sounds of his Rider and the felynes entering the room.

"Hey Rogue, morning! You want a treat?" 9S said as he approaches the Deviljho with a small bag.

"_Hey…G…p…want…a…Tr…t?" _An image of a boy with his hand outstretched in front a monster, flashes in Rogue's mind.

He then turns to look at 9S, scrutinizing him and trying to find something in his face for some reason he doesn't know off. His blue likes look bluer than usual in the Deviljho's opinion.

A deeper part in the recess of Rogue's mind knows what he's doing is important but couldn't figure why or what it is. Only that it concerns his Rider greatly and something to do with their kinship—

"What's wrong Rogue? You don't like YoRHa's Jerky as a treat anymore?" 9S asked with concern while waving the stripped meat in front of Rogue.

Wait—Jerky! His rider brought Treats! The YoRHa kind too. Oh, Rogue was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the snack right in front of him.

"**GROOOAAAAHH!"** Rogue roared in glee and couldn't help his eyes trailing the marinated meat in front of him. Before taking a quick bite from one as 9S fed him.

"Good to see you're doing okay Rogue. Got me worried there for a second. Now listen close, me and Pod have a lot to tell you and Whistill of what's going to happen in the forest in the next days." 9S said patting his snout before moving back to sit with Pod 153 and Whistill to discuss.

Rogue stayed at his nest, giving his rider his undivided attention to listen to him. Forgetting his earlier train of thought about something important and wondering instead what they'll do next for the morning. He didn't pay much attention to the rest of the meeting, until the end after they decided for him to lay off a bit from the investigation and relax with them for the day.

That was the plan until a felyne pop out nowhere with news of a problem.

"Sorry, Nya… It seems one of our carts got stuck in the tunnels somewhere in the center of the western area. They don't know the cause, but it seemed to have gotten lodge in a ditch or something…"

Hearing what Whistill said, Rogue perked up on the spot. Knowing he'll get to go outside the settlement today.

Hopefully it would be just a simple task.


End file.
